A New Plan, A New Way
by RealaCarsona
Summary: During episode seven, Clarke refuses to accept Lexa's fate. In the final moment before the bullet hits it's mark she manages to knock Lexa an inch to the left, changing their destiny from heartbreak to love. And together they change the world. Pairings: Lexa/Clarke Raven/Ontari Lincoln/Octavia
1. Changing Fate

**A/N: If your reading this then I'm sure you already know exactly why I had to write it. I will continue watching the show, but from now until whenever someone makes sense of all this. This fiction is the canon my heart accepts and I intend to continue it at length because theirs is the most beautiful love story and it needs to be told a thousand times over in a thousand different variations with all the love and devotion this fandom can give. I love all my Clexa shipper friends and this fiction is dedicated to every single one of them who need Lexa in their life, I hope that in some part, this can give her back to you all.**

After the second round of their love making, Lexa had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Clarke. She hadn't meant to, wanting to spend the rest of the time they had left together before Clarke had to leave her side.

She woke with a start, looking to the sun out of the window in panic, fearing that Clarke had already left as she had slipped out whilst the commander had been sleeping.

As Lexa pulled on her shirt and slipped into a pair of boots she grinned softly, Clarke's greatest strength was how she took care of others without thought or the expectation of praise. She knew that Clarke had been trying to spare her the pain of a long, drawn out goodbye, but as she rushed down the hall that didn't matter to her. Clarke was leaving for who knows how long and there was no way that she was letting her go without seeing her at least one more time.

With a quick word from the guard at the elevator, she sighed in relief, Clarke had only just returned to her room so she still had time to catch her.

As she came to Clarke's door her blood ran cold when she heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots from inside, how had a Skaikru gotten all the way up to Clarke's room without any of her guards seeing her.

With her mind solely on Clarke's safety and with no regard for her own, she barged through the door to protect the love of her life just as Titus fired the final round left in the weapon.

"Lexa no!"

A heavy weight collided with her from the side as an explosion of pain hit her in the hip. Clarke had knocked her aside at the very last second and so the bullet had hit less than two inches away from being a fatal wound.

Clarke was leaning over her worriedly, trying to pull Lexa's hand from her hip to check the wound, but Lexa knocked her aside and stood tall, not even registering the sharp ache echoing across her torso.

"Titus." She growled as he dropped the gun to the floor and took a few staggering step backwards in horror for what he had almost done.

Lexa wasted no time and marched up to him furiously, "It seems I was wrong Titus, I can't separate feelings from duty. I'm duty bound to let you live because of your importance, but I feel like you are undeserving off my mercy." Her voice was cold and pitched lower than Clarke had ever heard it before, she sounded like one of the prowling panthers Clarke had once hunted when she was just Wanheda, putting great stress on the words duty and feel.

Titus opened his mouth to speak but Lexa was unwilling to listen. She managed to control her temper and instead of slashing his throat, she lashed out with her fist, with all her pain, anger and frustration channelled into that one punch. Titus didn't stand a chance and he crumpled to the floor, knocked out cold.

Clarke had hovered worriedly two paces behind Lexa and was so close enough to catch her when her legs gave, managing to pick her up long enough to carry her to the bed before laying her down gently.

Finally, Lexa removed her hand from the wound so Clarke could examine it critically.

She nearly cried in relief when she saw it was a clean shot that hadn't hit anything vital.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. Never do that to me again!" She yelled at Lexa who quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What?" Clarke snapped.

"Nothing," Lexa breathed as Clarke's fingers ghosted over her hip, "It's just, I'm the one who was shot you know? And you're cute when you're angry." The last part was a whisper, intended for Clarke's ears alone and not Murphy who was still tied to the chair, straining to hear what was being said.

"Shof op." Clarke giggled, feeling high from the relief of knowing that Lexa was going to be fine, leaning down and resting her head on Lexa's stomach as she forced her body to stop shaking.

Lexa smiled, the smile Clarke knew was reserved only for her, and threaded her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere Clarke, I promise you that. Ai gonplei nou ste odon. Not until your people are safe and mine see that there is a better way. Not until I can finally call you mine and not have to fear for where the next attack will come from. You said my legacy will be peace, I say that will be our legacy. Hodnes laik uf Clarke, ai hod yu in, I wanted to say it before but I was scared that I then you would leave and it would kill me. But you could have died today and I would never have said it. So, I love you. I love you Clarke kom Skaikru."

Clarke had turned her head to stare into Lexa's bottomless green eyes and as always she saw what was always there, more love and compassion than any one person should be able to hold. She stared in wonder and then whispered ever so softly, "Ai hod yu in, Leksa kom Trikru."

Tears of joy sprang up in Lexa's eyes and she nodded gently, "Then the next step would be for you to untie your friend over there so he can help you get the bullet out of my side so we can go and sort out our peace, once and for all."

Clarke laughed softly and placed Lexa's hand over her wound, where Clarke's own had been moments before, "Keep the pressure on for me."

Using a knife that was close to hand she quickly cut the ropes holding Murphy to the chair and beckoned him over, "Hurry up, I need you to pass me things."

For all his many faults, Murphy didn't argue, immediately coming to Clarke's side ready to assist her with whatever she needed. What he had witnessed between them had been enough for him to realize how sacred that bond with another person really was and he was determined to locate him partner in crime and tell her how he truly felt once this was all over.

It didn't take long with the two of them working together to pull the bullet from her side and bandage it securely with fresh strips torn from one of Clarke's shirts that Lexa had gifted to her when she became the ambassador for her people. It had looked like Lexa was going to protest when Clarke ordered Murphy to tear it up, but one look from Clarke had her wisely choosing to remain quiet.

Once the bandage was in place, Clarke carefully helped Lexa get into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly as Lexa gingerly prodded at the place where the wound was under the new, clean shirt Murphy had fetched from her room once Lexa had shouted orders through the doors, for the guards to escort him and keep him safe.

Lexa's only answer was to lean forwards and to capture Clarke's lips with her own, moving against her mouth eagerly, all too aware that the events could have unfolded very differently and she could have lost her Skai Prisa forever.

"Like we can conquer the world." She whispered as she drew back and gazed into Clarke's eyes, the corners of her own creasing gently as she smiled.


	2. Altering the Plan

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys, still reeling from thursday but I'm getting better. I've managed to convince myself that this fiction is what really happened and no one can tell me otherwise. Going along with that note, we all lost something because of that episode so if you have any thoughts or ideas about this feel free to review with them because I would love to hear from you guys. Also, if there are any prompts not connected to this fic that people want written feel free to send me those as well, just make sure you specify it as a separate one shot prompt. Love you guys, we'll get through this together! xx**

"Lexa, you don't have to do this now." Clarke cried helplessly, trailing after Lexa as she marched down the hall towards her throne room in full battle armour with her war paint firmly in place.

"Well when would you have me to it Clarke?" She growled out frustratedly, allowing Clarke to pull back on her arm for a moment, "Titus tried to kill you and in the process almost killed me. I cannot let that go unchallenged and if I don't address this now then the other clans will sense my weakness and try to take advantage."

She bit her lip worriedly and lowered her voice, "If they attacked today I don't know that I'd be strong enough to protect you."

Clarke sighed and twisted their fingers together, "Ok then, but you need to promise me that once you've done this you will rest."

Lexa opened her mouth to protest but Clarke glared at her unmovingly, smirking she leaned in to whisper in Clarke's ear, "Fine, but we could also-"

"No way." Clarke shook her head, fighting a smile, "You got shot less than three hours ago, so no sex until your better understand?"

Lexa huffed almost childishly but nodded anyway, "Clarke whatever happens today, just trust that I have your peoples best interests at heart ok?" Pulling her arm from Clarke's grasp she continued along, the guards swinging the doors open for her as she reached them.

As she strode into the throne room, her head held high, each of the twelve ambassadors stood respectfully before kneeling as she turned to face them once she reached the throne. Clarke slipped in behind her and took her place at the Skaikru chair.

"Rise and be seated." Lexa said calmly, not giving anything away on her face.

"Heda why has Wanheda been allowed to remain on this council, surely-"

Lexa raised a hand lazily and the man who had spoken quickly trailed off, mindful that the last ambassador to publicly question her had been kicked from the balcony, and he hadn't been the first by any means.

"Clarke may be Skaikru but she is also a legendary warrior, known to all as the mountain slayer, who added her strength to mine during the initiation ceremony for her clan. She has chosen to stay in Polis at my side and continue to support me without question. I trust you all intend to do the same."

She fixed them all with a hard glare, giving no illusions that she would not be willing to show leniency if one of them spoke against her. As they all avoided her gaze Clarke's lips twitched slightly but she managed to hold the smile at bay, deciding it was probably better to follow Lexa's example and put up a blank facade.

"Certain events have come to pass that have forced me to re-evaluate my approach to particular issues." She started confidently, taking her time to ensure that they were all listening and paying close attention.

With a nod to the warrior at the entrance, the door swung open again and Titus was dragged in, forced to kneel at her feet in the same way Nia had just a few short days before.

A hushed murmur went around the room, as the representatives for each clan reacted with varying degrees of shock to Lexa dragging her most trusted advisor into the room in chains.

"The stand I have chosen to taken, blood must not have blood, has been met with resistance as I knew it would. But I expected the support of all of you and of my advisors."

Lexa stared at Titus for a long moment, whilst everyone else stared at her with baited breath.

"This morning, Titus made an attempt on Wanheda's life. In the process he came close to taking mine instead."

The room was silent, a leaf could've been heard falling a mile away as they all seemed to forget even to breath.

"I understand the resistance and so, after much deliberation, I have decided to compromise because a good leader listens to her people and takes their thoughts into account when passing judgements." Her eyes flickered up again to read the feelings in the room. She avoided looking over at Clarke, sure that she would see a look of betrayal on her face.

"For serious crimes, the guilty must be punished, but I am not willing to wipe out hundreds for the mistakes of a few. Skaikru will be offered one last chance to give up the traitors to my coalition, if they don't then our armies will step in. However, our allies within Skaikru will not be harmed if they lay down their weapons and surrender to our warriors, instead they will be absorbed into the Trikru whose lands they share a border with."

Lexa's voice rang out loud and clear as she gave her orders, confidently meeting the eyes of each man and woman, feeling a wave of relief when each seemed to nod, appeased with the arrangement that still gave justice whilst keeping to the commanders vow as best as she could without allowing Skaikru to run rampage without consequence.

"What say you Wanheda?" One of the ambassadors sat across from her asked, "These are your people after all."

Lexa was forced to look over at Clarke and what she saw surprised her, instead of anger or betrayal there was only understanding and support.

"I agree with the commander, Skaikru have gotten out of control. After the Azgeda attack my people turned to a man who promised them vengeance and swore to keep them safe no matter the cost. That one man has threatened everything that the commander has tried to build with my people. As their ambassador I am fully in support of the commanders move to remove him from power and punish him for the lives lost because of his actions."

Clarke addressed each of the clan representatives as she spoke, turning back to Lexa for the last line and giving her the smallest of nods, which Lexa returned gratefully.

"Then it is agreed, I call on the armies of the twelve clan to ready the rest of their warriors to join those already at the blockade. I will go in person with Wanheda to give the Skaikru their options, and if they choose wrongly..."

Lexa trailed off and looked back to Titus, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Titus raised his head slightly to look at her as she stood over him, "I trust you have already been training an apprentice Titus?"

"Sha Heda." He bowed his head.

"Good." She snarled, drawing her sword, swinging it without hesitation at his neck. As Titus' head rolled slightly away from his body, she handed off the sword to one of the warriors stood next to her. "By attacking Clarke who is my guest in Polis, Titus attacked me. By attacking me he attacked all of you and threatened the security of the coalition and the safety of every single one of our people. I could not and would not let that stand, tell the people we have a new Flamekeeper."

Without another word she swept out of the room, her coat flaring out behind her as each of the representatives dropped to their knees before their commander.

As soon as she was able, Clarke ran after her, finding her in Clarke's own room clutching at her side.

"I think I require your medical expertise again Clarke." She grinned wryly as she carefully shrugged off her coat and sash to leave her in plain pants and a loose fitting shirt.

There was already a small patch of blood spreading across the shirt as Clarke lifted the edge, instruction Lexa to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You've pulled some stitches, I take it this was when you decided to start swinging a sword around."

The corner of Lexa's lips twitched upwards as Clarke ranted about how irresponsible she was and how it would never heal if she didn't do as Clarke said.

"If anyone else spoke to me like that they would share the same fate as Titus."

"Yes well I'm not anyone." Clarke said confidently, smirking at Lexa as she tied off the new bandage, "I have certain perks and one of them is ordering you to get into that bed right now."

Lexa looked at her with lips parting in a rare full smile as she quirked an eyebrow.

"To rest." Clarke clarified, as Lexa sighed but shuffled backwards to lie down on top of the bed anyway.

"Come lie down with me Clarke." Lexa said softly as Clarke made to walk away, "It is your bed after all and we should talk."

Clarke smiled gently as she climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Lexa, mindful not to shake the bed, propping herself up on one elbow as she lay on her side to look into the commanders eyes.

"I meant what I said you know, I agree with what your doing. It may not be what I wanted but it's the only real course of action you can take that won't end up causing more problems than it solves."

Lexa stared at her thoughtfully, "Are you sure you're ok with this Clarke? I'm doing my best to take care off everyone but Skaikru has pushed too far for the clans to just forgive and forget."

"I'm sure." Clarke said softly, leaning down to press their lips together in a tender kiss. "Now try and get some sleep, I will wake you in a few hours so you can eat."

"Stay with me Clarke?"

They both knew that she wasn't just asking her to stay whilst she slept.

"Always Lexa."


	3. Will You Be Mine?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this, I have been truly overwhelmed with how my phone has been chiming all day to tell me I have another follower or a favorite and I am so unbelievably grateful for following my vision for what should have been. As always, I am open to any and all suggestions and ideas because I love interacting with my readers so, so much. Love you all! xx**

The next morning Lexa's eyes flickered open to see Clarke lying beside her peacefully, clutching at her sketchpad with it open to the page of the drawing of her.

She twisted her head round slightly to look closely and saw that Clarke had been adding detail to her face and shading her hair lightly.

"Clarke?" She murmured gently, tapping the other girl on the shoulder, shaking her slightly when she still didn't stir.

"What?" Clarke mumbled, blearily wiping sleep from her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"Someone promised to wake me for food and then fell asleep herself." Lexa smiled, laughter lifting her voice.

"Oh my- Lexa I'm so sorry! I'll go right now and-" Clarke, now instantly awake, tried to scramble off the bed which resulted in her catching her ankle in the furs and toppling off the edge.

Lexa grinned in amusement and sat up, wincing slightly, to peer over the edge to where Clarke had landed in an awkward, tangled heap.

"The great Wanheda, mountain slayer, defeated by a bed. Wait until the twelve clans hear about this." She teased lightly as Clarke climbed to her feet, shooting a glare at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not funny, and now I feel bad as well for falling asleep."

Clarke looked heartbroken at the prospect of letting her down, taking pity she shrugged lightly, "The extra sleep probably did me more good than being woken again to eat. I'm fine Clarke, really. How are your wounds from your great battle with the bed?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "You know, I think I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humour."

Lexa smirked, "I always had a sense of humour, but Anya went to great lengths to drill into me that my particular brand of humour wasn't incredibly appropriate for wartime."

Clarke smiled at her, "I wish you spoke about her more often, I wish I'd known Anya better, she seemed like a great warrior."

Nodding slowly, Lexa looked down at her hands, "She was, and I miss her everyday. Anya was more than just a mentor to me, she was like a mother as well." She sighed and looked to Clarke, "How about a deal, a question for a question, I will tell you what you want to know about my childhood and training, and in return you tell me about your life in the sky."

Clarke nodded eagerly, "Deal, but first I think we need to stop this war, then we'll have all the time in the world." She kissed Lexa quickly before standing up.

"This is the part where you make me get out of bed so you can check my hip, yes?" Lexa asked wearily, not wanting to move from the position she had found herself in, where there was no strain on her wound at all.

"Yes it is, and then you need to get dressed. If you announce to the representatives of every clan that you're dealing with something personally then you don't get to lay around in bed all day." Clarke crossed her arms and stared at Lexa patiently until she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

It didn't take long for her to dress and then for Clarke to check the stitching in her side and proclaim that it would hold just fine for their journey as long as Lexa was mindful of it.

"Are you going to wear your war paint?" Clarke asked curiously as Lexa shrugged on her long coat and pulled her freshly braided hair out from where it had gotten caught at the back.

"No I'm not. I want to resolve this as peacefully as is possible, wearing war paint would send the wrong message." She paused for a moment as though she was unsure of what she wanted to say. "We also have something else that should be discussed before we leave for Arcadia."

"Hmm?" Clarke hummed softly as she packed up a few sketchbooks to take with her to show her old friends the capitol if everything went the way they wanted it too.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked calmly and directly, not willing to dance around any more after the day they had shared before Titus' misguided attempt to protect her.

"I'd have thought that would've been obvious." Clarke laughed gently, stepping closer as she realised what Lexa was referring to, Clarke's reaction to their very first kiss.

"Yes but at the time you were leaving and I would understand if-"

Clarke cut her off with a tender kiss, pulling back slightly to look her directly in the eyes. "I love you, and I want to be with you, always and forever."

Lexa smiled, more widely and brighter than Clarke had ever seen the grounder commander smile before, she looked so young and carefree in that moment and Clarke swore that she would spend the rest of her life making Lexa smile like that.

"My people," Clarke continued softly, leaning their foreheads together and playing with the ends of Lexa's braids, "Use the word girlfriend to indicate to everyone else that they are in a relationship with their chosen partner. What about yours?"

Lexa sighed contently as she snaked her arms around Clarke's waist, "My people just say that a couple are courting up until they are married, but I think I like yours better."

"So...?" Clarke laughed, leaning back again, "Will you be my girlfriend, Leksa kom Trikru?"

"Only if you will be mine, Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Well that is how it's meant to work." They kissed again, without holding anything back, pouring out all their feelings for each other without once feeling the need to use words.

"Heda?!" The shout came from outside the door, jolting them out of the little bubble they had found themselves in, "Heda, the arrangements have been made for your departure."

Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance at being interrupted which made Lexa's lips twist into a small smile, "Time to go Clarke."


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so so grateful for everyone who had favorited and followed this fic and I love you all so much. So, I am heading to New York tomorrow morning and I thought you all deserved an update before I go so I made sure I wrote this as a priority! Don't worry though, I'm not saying there won't be any updates this week, but you guys just need to be a tiny bit patient and it may go down to an update every two days. But if that happens I promise to give you a monster chapter next weekend which I might even do any way haha. So bear with me because as I said, I am fixing the reasons for you know what on the show and next up on my hit list, of course, is the guy who started it all. See you in the next chapter! x**

The initial aim had been to slip away without any fan fare or any grand gestures but they got caught up at the stables by Aden who was insistent that they should take him along.

"Aden, you need to stay here, if anything happens to me then you know what needs to be done." Lexa told him gently, leaning a hand on his shoulder. Of all the Nightbloods she had a hand in training, Aden held a special place in her heart, whether she could publicly show affection towards him or not.

"I know Heda, but I-" She fixed him with a stern look as Clarke swung herself up onto her horse behind them.

"That's right Aden, I am your Heda. And I say that you stay, do you understand?"

"Sha Heda." He bowed his head reluctantly as Lexa patted him on the shoulder.

"Try not to worry Aden, I ride with Wanheda today, I very much doubt my fight will end on her watch."

Without further ado she swung herself into the saddle, nodding at Clarke to calm her fears over Lexa tearing her stitches again, and then dug her heels into the horses side to push it into a quick trot towards the city limits.

Clarke hung back for a moment and leaned forwards the boy being left behind, "I'll look after her, did you get the sketchpad I sent you?" Aden nodded eagerly, "Then focus your mind and create something wonderful to show her when she returns."

She followed Lexa out quickly, soon catching up to ride shoulder to shoulder with the commander. They rode through the streets of Polis in silence, Lexa's people lining the streets to see them off, cheering for their Heda who would bring justice for the fallen.

Once they'd passed the city gates however, Lexa dropped the stoic commander mask and made her horse quickly sidestep into Clarke's, breaking into a canter as the blonde was thrown off balance.

The wind blew through their hair as they chased each other down the winding road that led from the capitol towards the Skaikru's lands, once the ground became uneven Clarke forced them back to a walk, fearing that they might cause Lexa's wound to reopen if she took a corner wrong or her horse landed too hard after a jump.

"That wasn't funny." Clarke said, shaking her head stubbornly as Lexa tossed her hair and grinned. "And stop looking at me like that, I'm annoyed at you, you have no concept of self preservation."

"Lighten up Clarke, like you said, you're here to take care of me."

"You heard that? God woman, you have ears like a bat!"

Lexa laughed aloud at the look of shock on Clarke's face, "We train from the moment we can hold a weapon to be warriors. As part of the training we hone our senses, it's not my fault Skaikru were stunted growing up in your little metal boxes in the sky."

Clarke threw a wet leaf at her that had gotten caught in her hair during their game, "Yeah, I was right before, can I have the serious, boring commander back now? You know, the one who doesn't make fun of me?"

Lexa shrugged lightly, "I thought you said you didn't want another war Clarke, this is the peacetime commander, if you don't like it all you have to do is stay out of my bedroom."

Clarke gasped as Lexa maintained a perfect poker face, "You did not seriously just say that."

She gaped at her a while longer before leaning in, "I suppose I can deal with this, although, I'm pretty sure we were in my bedroom."

She grinned wildly as Lexa struggled to stay impassive, "Is that a blush commander?" Clarke teased happily whilst Lexa shook her head in denial.

"Laugh now Clarke, but you won't be laughing on our return to Polis when I am too busy to entertain your evening...peace talks."

Clarke shook her head, still laughing, "I'm glad I get to see you, Lexa."

Lexa smiled at her, "I am too. I feel like I've waited my whole life to meet you Clarke."

They were silent after than for the rest of the ride, once they had passed through the blockade of Lexa's warriors and given the necessary commands, they somehow reached over and latched their fingers together, holding hands as the travelled the last stretch to Arcadia.

"This is it." Clarke stated apprehensively, the joking atmosphere from earlier completely gone.

"Don't worry Clarke, I'm sure your people will see reason and this will all be over very soon."

Clarke smiled over at her gratefully, knowing full well that neither of them actually believed that would happen.

"Ok then, let's get this over with." Clarke unfurled a white banner and held it high as they approached the gates. Muttering under her breath as she saw the guards on the wall tracking them through the scopes on their guns, "Well at least they haven't shot us yet."

 **A/N: Hey! So what do we think? That Lexa's insane right now for marching up to the gates of Arcadia? Me too haha, but don't worry too much, this is the woman who united twelve warring clans after all. What's just one more?**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N - Literally just landed in New York and got to my hotel and the first thing I did was type up this chapter that I wrote on the plane for you all! Love me? Haha x**

The gates to Arcadia swung open slowly, allowing then to pass through easily. As soon as they walked into the camp they were surrounded by Pike's men who levelled their guns at them threateningly.

Pike himself stood directly in front of them with his arms by his side, his right resting on the holster of his gun.

"Commander." He inclined his head slightly but his tone was far from respectful, coming across as a sneer.

Lexa matched his nod with one of her own, but offered him the respect he had denied her, "Chancellor."

Clarke's eyes fixed on something behind Pike, her mother and Kane were stood to the side, and Abby was staring at Clarke as though she wanted to tell her to turn and run.

"I came here unarmed." Lexa stated calmly, raising her hands so they could see she was telling the truth.

One of the men near to Pike raised his gun to his shoulder, eager in the face of this chance to take out the grounder leader.

Without hesistation Clarke pulled her own gun and pointed it at the man foolish enough to threaten Lexa in front of her. "She came unarmed, I didn't."

Pike raised his arms, "Now now, I'm sure we can all handle this like adults, stand down. There we go."

Reluctantly everyone dropped their weapons down to their sides, Clarke was last. Not willing to move until she was sure that there was no immediate threat to Lexa's safety.

"Good, now why did you come here commander?"

Lexa waited a moment, catching eye contact with as many Skaikru as possible.

"The ambassadors of the twelve clans tried to overthrow me so they could wipe out Skaikru without opposition. Clarke kom Skaikru abstaining from the vote of no confidence is all that saved you."

She paused and waited for a reaction, continuing once the wave of hushed murmers had subsided.

"I was challenged to single combat by Queen Nia of Azgeda. I won against Prince Roan and then I killed her myself and travelled back here to deliver the body of the one who ordered the attack on your people, only to find that you had retaliated by attacking mine."

Clarke reached out and hooked their pinky fingers together in support, going unnoticed by everyone else because of how close together they were stood.

"I chose to spare you, once again, and instead of peace you attacked a village, a village with no warriors because you had already wiped out their strongest."

Lexa stared at Pike, looking for any sign of regret or remorse for his actions but instead all she saw was defiance.

So disregarding him she addressed the rest of the sky people, turning to speak to those Pike hadn't seen fit to arm, trusting Clarke to protect her back if she turned it on the new chancellor.

"Yesterday an attempt was made on Wanheda's life and in the process I myself were also wounded. Unfortunately, this means I cannot continue to ignore the actions of Skaikru in hopes of you all coming round to my way of peace. I am here to offer you your choices for what happens next."

On the word next she spun to fix Pike with a hard glare.

Pike answered with a scornful laugh, "Our choices? You do not command us Lexa."

She bristled at his use of her given name, "Skaikru entered into my coalition of their own free will. My mercy is the only thing holding the other twelve clans at bay."

"Really?" Pike chuckled, "The mercy of a child is all that sustains us. Tell me, what's to stop us just shooting you here and now?"

Lexa smiled, having been waiting for that exact question.

"If I don't return to the blockade within the hour, for any reason, you will be attacked on every side by over twenty thousand of our warriors. How many fighters, competent ones, do you really have? Because from where I'm standing you have maybe a thousand on your best day. And you saw when you attacked the village, swords are by no means our only way at fighting back."

Clarke smiled when she saw Pike's men pale slightly at the prospect of facing that many grounders at once.

"So what are these options you are offering us?" Pike asked, still appearing stubbornly opposed to Lexa.

"There are two possibilities moving forward, that the thirteen clan representatives agreed were reasonable."

Clarke nodded supportively at Lexa when she looked across to her.

"Either you give up Pike to be executed for his treason against the coalition, or the armies of the other twelve clans will march against Skaikru, killing anyone who attempts to stand against them."

Pike gave her an incredulous look, "You cannot seriously think anyone here is going to agree to give me up to savages from the ground, do you? I am their chancellor, I keep them safe!"

"You are the one who has led them to the brink of a war they cannot possibly win!" Lexa yelled, anger breaking through her calm commander mask.

Clarke layed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed soothingly in circles patiently until Lexa had taken enough deep breaths to calm her self, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of Clarke's people, in particularly Bellamy who was standing out of sight to avoid added conflict with Clarke.

There was dead silence in the camp after Lexa's outburst, Pike himself stared open mouthed, taken aback at her explosive response.

"Mochof Clark." She murmured before addressing the whole camp again, "I will return at dawn for your answer."

With a nod at Kane and Abby, who were watching the discussion with unreadable expressions, she turned and stalked off the way she had come, pulling herself onto her horse and trotting out of the gate without looking back.

Clarke followed more cautiously, on alert for any surprise attacks, but they were allowed to leave without incident, heading straight back to the blockade to inform Lexa's warriors that there would be no attack that night.


	6. What Now?

**A/N - Massive thank you to everyone jumping on board to support this fic. Also major thanks to the people who let me know about what happened when I was copying over the file last chapter. That happened because my phone doesn't like cooperating but I'm not willing to leave you guys without an update for a week whilst I'm away haha. Pls review and let me know what you think and other than that just enjoy! x**

When they arrived back at the camp they found their tent already pitched and waiting for them. Clarke expected some kind of reaction to the two of them sharing a single tent but was pleasantly surprised when a respectful nod was all they recieved as they walked past.

They slipped through the tent flap quickly, glad to be alone again. Lexa strode over to the bed and lowered herself down gently, resting her hands under her head and giving Clarke an expectant look.

Clarke just smiled, walking over and taking a seat beside her on the bed. "You know," She started, tugging at the bandages to loosen them, "If you didn't push yourself so hard I wouldn't have to keep playing doctor."

"Maybe I like seeing you play doctor." Lexa smiled softly.

Her smile turned to a grin as she saw Clarke's reaction.

"I didn't mean it like that Clarke. You were born for greatness yes, but at heart you are a healer and you are never more beautiful than when you are helping others."

Clarke rested her hands on Lexa's stomach gently, looking down at them as a red tinge coloured her cheeks.

After quickly re-bandaging Lexa's hip she swung her legs onto the bed, curling against Lexa's side so that Lexa could wrap her arm around Clarke's shoulders as Clarke layed her head on her chest.

"Do you think they'll accept your terms?" Clarke whispered, after a long drawn out silence, which Lexa waited patiently through, for Clarke to tell her what was troubling her mind.

"I think that I've said my piece and the rest is up to the Skaikru."

Lexa sighed regretfully, frustrated that she couldn't just fix the world to ensure Clarke's happiness and wellbeing.

"Clarke I...There's no point in dwelling too much on this tonight, you'll just drive yourself insane. We cannot change what will happen now. Jist remember though, as long as your friends and your mother don't fight against me they will be safe. I give you my word Clarke, I will protect them."

Clarke perked up slightly, trailing circles around Lexa's stomach with her hand as she snuggled closer into her girlfriend's side, "I love you, you know?"

Lexa laughed and kissed the top of Clarke's head tenderly, "I had guessed as much. Sleep now ai hodness, I will protect you."

Clarke wanted to protest, that it was Lexa who should be getting the rest, but she felt so warm and safe that her eyes closed soon after without her permission.

The last thing her mind registered was Lexa quietly humming to her as she absent mindedly stroked Clarke's hair.

 **A/N - So there you go, sorry for any mistakes, I'm on my phone in my hotel room haha. Pls review!**


	7. Home

**A/N - Seriously overwhelmed with all the responses guys :) Still in New York and really tired but I don't want to let you guys down so here's another little chapter to tide you guys over. Once I'm home updates are gonna get much longer so enjoy the quick reads whilst they last haha**

'Clarke?" Lexa called gently, smiling as the other girl just pressed herself closer against Lexa's side. "Clarke you need to get up and ready for the day."

Clarke groaned but shifted slightly so she could look at Lexa's face. "Why are you always taking such good care of me?"

Her tone was joking but Lexa looked at her with complete seriousness, "Because I love you Clarke."

"I love you too." Clarke whispered, in awe of the honesty and affection written across Lexa's face, leaning up she pulled her into a searing kiss.

"I don't know if I can do this today." Clarke murmured doubtfully as she pulled back and leaned against Lexa.

Lexa nodded seriously and cupped Clarke's cheek gently, "I swear to you that everything will be fine. Just trust me, please?"

Clarke smiled, "I trust you to do what's right for our people."

Lexa's smile turned to a bright grin, "Thank you. I don't believe you need to fear any how, there was no attack last night so I think Skaikru may have rebelled against the leadership of this chancellor Pike."

"I hope so." Clarke sighed, sitting up to pull on her boots, "Either way it'll all be over soon won't it."

"Yes, and then we can return to Polis and-"

"Home." Clarke cut in, lacing her fingers together with Lexa's, "We can go home."

 **A/N - Hey, sorry again for the really short chapter. I do my best but it's hard in another country away from my laptop. Next chapters going to be a lot more serious because we're going to see the sky people's response to Lexa's offer. What do we think they're going to do?! Haha x**


	8. The Fall of Pike

**A/N - Hey guys! So this chapters longer than the last few so yay! But bad news, there won't be a chapter tomorrow :( because I'm on a plain home tomorrow and won't get back until Saturday morning. So I gave you a special longer one. Good news though, my next chapter will be on a laptop not a phone so it will be longer! Pls let me know what you think, love you guys xx**

Once again the horses were saddled and ready for them once they had dressed and left their tent. Lexa's warriors bowed to Clarke respectfully, almost in apology for what they may soon be forced to do if the Skaikru made the wrong choice yet again.

"Try not to worry Clarke." Lexa murmured softly as they gently nudged forwards their horses.

Clarke nodded and swallowed thickly, "I just want this to all be over."

Lexa looked ahead calmly, pulling together the pieces of her commander mask and safely stowing away Lexa until she could breathe again.

"Soon Wanheda, soon."

Clarke acknowledged the shift from their private selves to who they had to be for their people with a slight inclination of her head, digging her heel into her horses sides to bring him to a smart trot as they headed to Arcadia.

At the gates there was a lack of guards atop the walls which Clarke signalled to Lexa calmly, although internally her mind was racing to analyse why they had pulled down their defences. In respect and submission or for a surprise attack?

When the path was opened up for them they marched straight into the camp, flanked by ten of Lexa's most elite warriors.

All of Skaikru had gathered together in the heart of the camp and Clarke let out an audible sigh of relief when she saw her mother and Kane standing proudly at the head of the main group.

Lexa swung herself down from the saddle and offered her arm to Kane who clasped it gladly.

"I'm glad your people have seen reason." She said seriously.

Kane smiled at her as they released their grip, "You made a compelling case commander. Once you left, Pike attempted to rouse an attack force to charge your men whilst they slept, but our people finally saw him for what he was. An ignorant man consumed by his own self interests."

Lexa glanced around at the people assembled, "Your number seems to have diminished somewhat."

Kane's eyes widened, he hadn't thought she was familiar enough with their people to notice a minute handful going missing.

"Yes, that was one thing I need to discuss with you commander. There were a few loyalists that resisted arrest and escaped, we caught some but the rest are in the wind."

He shifted nervously as Lexa studied him appraisingly.

"If they disobeyed leadership and ran then they will be counted amongst the clanless, as long as you offer them no aid then you need not trouble your mind any longer. I trust you still hold Pike?" She said after she became convinced Kane was not betraying her by harbouring the troublemakers.

"Yes commander." Kane smiled, grateful that her offer stood, even with the missing renegades, "Pike and all of his people that were unable to escape us."

Lexa waved a hand, signalling for them to be brought to her. The people that were dragged out from a tiny penned in area to the side and thrown into the dirt at her feet were in a sorry state, their clothing torn and bound hand and foot.

Pike himself knelt directly before Lexa, still glaring at her self righteousnessly.

"You are nothing more than a child and I will never-"

Lexa smiled slightly and shushed him dismissively, "There are many things you will never do, yu gonplei ste odon."

Her hand went to her sword and she started to draw it but Clarke clasped her hand over Lexa's to stop her, shaking her head slightly as her hair obscured her face.

"No."

Lexa sighed patiently, "Clarke I have no-"

Clarke turned to her with steely determination blazing in her eyes, "He's mine."

They held still for a long moment before Lexa stepped back and gave a half bow, extending her hand to Pike in invitation. Pike looked on in horror as they decided not what would happen to him but who would do it.

Kane remained impassive but behind him, Abby held her hand over her mouth at the rage on Clarke's face as she stared down at Pike, who finally looked like he was starting to regret everything that had brought him to this point.

"We had peace, you nearly destroyed everything." Her voice was dangerously quiet, "Die knowing that you lost, everything you fought so hard, so stupidly for, is undone."

In a blur of motion she pulled her gun and put a single bullet between his eyes, lowering her arm back to her side as his body hit the floor.

"Can we go home now?" She asked weakly, almost absent mindedly.

Clarke dropped the gun to the floor as her fingers released of their own accord. Turning to Lexa she just fell into her waiting arms as the rage that had been fueling her just disappated all at once. Lexa stared at Clarke for a moment before nodding at her warriors to deal with the rest of Pike's former followers as she shifted Clarke to get a better grip around her waist.

She supported Clarke's weight to their horses and made the decision to pull Clarke onto hers with her.

Lexa avoided making eye contact with any of Skaikru as she rode from their camp with their ambassador cradled against her chest, emotionally drained after ending the life of a man who had put so much at risk.

Once they passed the gates she leaned down to whisper in Clarke's ear.

"You did that on purpose didn't you."

Clarke grinned slightly, tightening her grip around Lexa's waist, 'My people needed to see how much you can care. And if there's one thing I can always rely on, it's that you will always catch me when I fall."

Lexa sighed and kissed the top of her head, "And letting me carry you to my horse and lifting you on?"

Clarke just shrugged, "Strong women are very attractive."

Lexa laughed gently, pleased to know that Clarke was ok. She was so relieved that Skaikru had given up the traitors, Clarke didn't deserve to lose anyone else. Although, there was still the small issue of Bellamy who had been one of the ones who was missing.

A problem for another day, she thought to herself. For the moment, she just wanted to hold her girlfriend and be at peace for a little while.


	9. Wanheda's Right Hand

**A/N - I cannot believe how many people are supporting me through this story, thank you to each and every one of the three hundred people who care enough to follow this from chapter to chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviews as well, it really pushes me to keep going and to make sure I do my best to give you all the story you deserve guys! Also, thank you for being so patient with me this week, I'm now home and incredibly jet lagged but I promised an update so you are getting one, New York was amazing and I really recommend that you should all visit at some point because it's such a vibrant city. That being said, on with the chapter! Enjoy and please review x**

In a matter of hours all the grounders camped around Arcadia had dispersed, carrying with them the story of how Wanheda had avenged the murders of all their people, standing shoulder to shoulder with their commander. With each retelling the story grew grander and grander until they had Clarke snapping Pike's neck with her bare hands as Skaikru fell to their knees before the legendary warrior.

Clarke was less than pleased with the ridiculous renditions of what had happened but Lexa had just laughed and told her to leave them be, if they wanted to create an invincible legend of the great Wanheda, then it would only make the twelve clans respect Clarke more, which would in turn lead to her being safer if everyone was too afraid to move against her.

They had been met at the remnants of the blockade by Octavia and Indra, who had been watching from nearby being careful to keep Octavia hidden until the kill order was lifted.

"Commander." They both echoed, bowing their heads respectfully as they stood in front of Clarke and Lexa as the camp around them was torn down by warriors heading home to their villages.

In an uncharacteristic show of affection Lexa stepped forward and clapped Indra on the shoulder with a broad smile, "It is good to see you with a sword in your hand Indra, but as you can see there is no need for violence today."

Indra looked to the commander and gave her own smile, "Octavia is incredibly persuasive, ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. I had forgotten but she forced me into remembering."

Lexa stepped back and offered her arm to Octavia grasped it in a warriors grip, recognizing the action for what it was, the greatest show of respect Lexa could offer to one of her warriors without compromising her authority.

"Thank you, Octavia kom Skaikru en Triku." She said, her eyes glinting proudly as she looked at the sky girl who had been born for the ground.

Octavia's eyes widened as she looked to the commander who had just claimed her for her clan in front of her warriors without hesitation.

"Indra." Lexa called, still looking at Octavia, "With Titus gone I require my right hand back if you are willing."

"Sha Heda." Indra bowed as Lexa released Octavia's arm and beckoned Clarke closer, "Wanheda, as commander of your people you should have a right hand of your own. I think it would be appropriate if she was the second to mine."

Clarke grinned widely as she watched Octavia's face as she realized exactly what was going on, "I couldn't agree with you more Heda."

The two leaders nodded at the two warriors and then stepped past to confer with the group packing their tent to return their belongings to Polis.

Indra turned to Octavia and smiled at her, proud of the Trikru warrior the sky girl had turned into in such a short amount of time. "I hope you realize how much responsibility you have just been given, you are now second only to Clarke herself within your clan. And within the coalition, as a clan leaders right hand you have been elevated above other warriors."

Octavia opened and closed her mouth a few times as she shook her head, trying to process what had just happened, "I- This is really happening isn't it?"

Indra clapped her on the back as they started heading towards where they had tied their horses, "Yes, it is. And now we must return to Polis, there is a lot of work that we will have to do and I suppose I will have to now spend a significant amount of time teaching you your new responsibilities."

Octavia smiled, for the first time not minding the prospect of extra lessons on top of the already grueling schedule that Indra set for her training.

Across the camp, Clarke and Lexa had taken a moment for Clarke to redress Lexa's wound, which she was relieved to find was healing perfectly.

"That was an incredible thing you just did for Octavia." Clarke smiled as she wrapped the new bandage around Lexa's hip.

Lexa watched Clarke working curiously, trailing her hand up her arm, "She has more than earned it. Showing loyalty to both clans is something I wouldn't have imagined possible, but Octavia repeatedly defies all expectations."

Clarke laughed and nodded, "You have no idea, and don't think I don't understand the other reason you did it." Lexa's eyes met hers, glinting slightly with amusement, "Yes I know your tricks Lexa. By placing Octavia in a position of power you have eliminated the disrespect and any potential attacks once she is among the people of Polis. As my second in command they can't attack her without attacking me right? And we both remember what happened with Quint."

Smiling gently, Lexa nodded, "She belongs in Polis, and she deserves to be safe to enjoy the capitol without fear of being attacked because of the clan she was born into."

Clarke kissed Lexa before she could stop herself, laughing when Lexa's eyes shot around to make sure they weren't being watched. "Will you calm down, there's no one here remember, it's just us." She leaned closer, "So you don't have to worry trying to deny how much you want me to do that again."

Lexa smirked, "Maybe I don't Clarke, you don't-"

Clarke cut her off by locking their lips together again, slipping her tongue into Lexa's mouth for a moment before pulling back and quirking an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

Lexa shook her head, "You are a child Clarke."

"I don't hear a denial in there anywhere."

She went to lean in again but Lexa raised a finger to lay it against Clarke's lips, "Not now Clarke, once we are home I will spend an entire day alone with you if you wish it. But we must leave if we are to return before dark and my warriors will send someone to look for us before too long."

Right on cue, Octavia came flying through the forest on horseback, scanning the trees for a sign of the two clan leaders who quickly stood up and dusted off their clothes.

"Heda." She said with a respectful nod to Lexa, "Your men have finished breaking camp and are ready to leave on your command."

"Thank you Octavia." Lexa acknowledged, "Get them moving now then and then wait with our horses. We will be along in a moment."

She spun her horse in a tight circle and urged it back into a gallop, heading straight back to camp.

Lexa looked at Clarke smugly, "See?"

Rolling her eyes, Clarke sulked slightly at Lexa being proven right but she smiled anyway and took Lexa's hand in her own. They walked like that all the way back to camp, only letting go when Indra and Octavia came into sight, waiting patiently atop their horses as they waited for their clan leaders.

The journey back to Polis was absolutely beautiful, the sun was streaming through the trees in golden shafts and Lexa silently marveled at how it caught Clarke's hair and turned it into a gleaming halo atop her head. Her fascination did not go unnoticed by Octavia, no matter how subtle Lexa attempted to be. From her position just behind the commander and Clarke she watched every little interaction and finally saw what Clarke did, which was the love Lexa felt for her in every atom of her body, and she swore to herself that she would protect what they had with her last breath because her friend deserved every ounce of the love she received from Lexa.

Upon reaching Polis they were met by a grand parade of Lexa's people who had been alerted to their imminent arrival by the steady stream of warriors arriving back to the city from the blockade. In the same way, word had already spread of what had happened at Arcadia and the people were cheering in equal parts for Wanheda as for their own Heda.

They swung down from their saddles just inside the main gate, Lexa's people kneeling as one before the victorious returning leaders.

At the very front of the crowd was Aden who Lexa's lips twitched slightly at upon seeing him. Night bloods were forbidden to roam the outer city without an escort because of their importance and it was clear that Aden had slipped out, unable to bear not being there to welcome them home.

The people all stood on Lexa's command and Aden moved to stand next to her as she beckoned to him. Then they moved through the streets towards the commanders tower, Lexa stopping patiently to gently reassure and greet her people every few feet.

It was blindingly obvious to Clarke in those moment that people of the coalition didn't follow Lexa because of her black blood and the fact that she had won against the others at her conclave. Those things may have put her in power, but the people of Polis followed Leksa kom Trikru because they loved her with all their hearts and she loved them back just as much, no matter what she had tried to say about love supposedly being weakness.

Finally they managed to get inside the tower and up to Lexa's throne room. With all the guards dismissed there was only Clarke and herself, along with Octavia, Indra and Aden.

As the doors clicked shut behind them she turned to reprimand Aden for breaking the rules in place for his own protection but instead she was met by him slamming into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight in relief.

"I was so scared you weren't coming back." He mumbled against her chest as Clarke watched on in amusement at Lexa's helpless expression. With no one else in the room to pretend for she allowed her self to soften and pull him away gently, giving the boy a tender smile.

"I promised we were coming home did I not?" Her striking green eyes glistened as tears gathered when he offered her what he had been clasping in his grip all the way through the city.

"Your lessons have been paying off Clarke." She murmured as she stroked the page. Aden had carefully drawn the room they were standing in, but instead of the throne he had sketched out Lexa and Clarke on the balcony overlooking the city. In the drawing they were clearly together as one and it was an honest and revealing picture of everything Lexa felt whenever she thought of the girl who had stormed into her tent and stolen her heart from their very first meeting.

Clarke nodded to Indra and Octavia who bowed before slipping out of the room to leave the two of them alone.

Walking to Lexa she peered at the drawing she was still studying intently, "Wow." Was all she could get out for a while, her eyes drinking in every careful detail the young night blood had painstakingly put into the work. "This is amazing Aden."

The boy grinned proudly as Lexa gently rolled the picture so it would not get damaged.

"Now, about you sneaking out."

Lexa and Clarke both grinned as Aden's face fell.


	10. Peace at Last

Clarke and Lexa were laughing when they finally closed Lexa's bedroom door behind them after a long day of rebuilding the peace that had threatened to crumble and fall whilst Pike was still alive. Once they had gotten back they finally found themselves relaxing completely and the look on Aden's face when Lexa ordered him to squire for her instead of taking part in the tournament himself was a true high point of their day, the tournament that Lexa was holding in honor of the new peace, which the leaders of every clan were invited to.

"Poor Aden." Clarke giggled as she bounced lightly onto Lexa's bed, stretching out like a cat.

Lexa grinned and started unbuckling the armor that she was still wearing, placing each piece carefully to the side and then laying her shoulder guard with the commanders sash attached on the top of the pile. She was left in a loose fitting shirt that was just a tiny bit too short, revealing her toned stomach as she climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Clarke after kicking off her boots.

"He will get over it, he broke the rules, he should be glad that that's the only repercussion he is facing."

Clarke smiled and rolled onto her side so that they were lying face to face, "This tournament your organizing. Is it dangerous?" She asked with concern, gently pulling the hair back from Lexa's face.

Lexa shook her head softly, "No, it's not like the fight with Roan. Tournaments are a display of strength but it is considered truly dishonorable to kill your opponent. In all my years I have only ever seen one death of a contestant and that didn't even happen within the arena itself."

Sighing in relief Clarke shifted closer to snuggle into Lexa's side, "Good, although you know I still don't like it right."

Wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders, Lexa grinned happily, "I'm well aware Clarke, but you don't need to worry about me, I will fight and you will watch and then in the evenings we will attend the celebrations through the streets of Polis. And everything. Will. Be. Perfect." She punctuated each of the last few words with a quick, gentle kiss and then frowned slightly, "Also, I was not aware that this was your room as well."

Clarke laughed, "Do you want me to leave?" She waited a moment and then grinned, "I didn't think so. This is another part of having a Skaikru for a girlfriend, you'll never have any peace and quiet."

"I've know that from the moment we met." Lexa sighed, shaking her head in mock disgruntlement as Clarke pretended to look offended. But when the blonde tried to get up from the bed, Lexa grasped her wrist and tugged, causing Clarke to fall straight back into her arms.

They were even closer than before and Clarke smiled as she looked into Lexa's astonishingly green eyes, "I always seem to be falling for you."

Lexa stared at her confused as Clarke burst into hysterical giggles at the ridiculous line she had used, "Ok Clarke, time to go to sleep, maybe your brain will be working again by the morning."

Clarke pouted but soon cheered up when Lexa pulled her closer into her arms and rested her chin on the top of Clarke's head, "Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Lexa." She whispered, but she didn't close her own eyes, instead she lay in the dark for half the night, listening to the steady beat of Lexa's heart as she held her through the night, protecting her even whilst she slept.

 **A/N - Hey! So a pretty short chapter but that is because I am still incredibly jet lagged and I need to be up early in the morning as well. However, I have lots of free time in college tomorrow so you should be getting a nice long chapter! :D Thank you again for every one who reviews and follows, please review on this one if you get a minute because it makes my day and I love you all for taking the time! Later guys x**


	11. Lexa's Past

**A/N - Hey guys! So I officially passed 350 followers today which is so amazing and I love each and every one of you! Quick idea, after the events of 3x07 I went on a major binge watch of Carmilla to cope because I needed something to get me through the absolute heartache that was that Friday (I'm in Britain so I didn't see it until the Friday morning). So I was thinking of maybe doing a crossover fic set in the 100 with a special guest appearance by Carmilla herself, it would probably only be a few chapters unless you guys really liked it and wanted me to continue. But yeah, so I'd really like your opinions on if that would be something you'd like to see? Please let me know :D**

Clarke opened her eyes to find the bed beside her empty and Lexa's armor gone from where she had left it the night before. An uneasy feeling started in the pit of her stomach but she forced herself to relax before it spiraled out of control, the threats to Lexa in the capitol had been eliminated after all.

She repeated this to herself over and over as she dressed hurriedly before practically running from the room in search of her girlfriend, who didn't seem to know how to rest after an injury.

As she turned a corner she ran straight into Octavia who crashed into her solidly, knocking both of them to the ground gasping for air.

"Clarke! What are you doing!" Octavia cried out, rubbing at her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

Clarke smiled at her friend sheepishly, "Sorry O, I was looking for Lexa."

Octavia shook her head despairingly and then climbed to her feet, offering her arm to Clarke to pull her up as well, "She's in her throne room with all her mini me's."

A look of surprise passed over Clarke's face and then relief as the uneasy feeling died away, "Oh. She didn't tell me she was training with the night bloods this morning."

Octavia groaned, "Well she is, so you didn't have to shoulder bash me in the lungs trying to find her."

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked past Octavia, deliberately catching her again with her shoulder. Octavia laughed and then followed after her as Clarke led them through the corridors to the room where Lexa was calmly talking to the children training to take her place, sitting in her throne with them night bloods gathered around her feet.

Lexa was apparently discussing her decisions regarding Skaikru with the children to show them that her jus no drein jus daun policy was the way to a better future. Smiling fondly Clarke watched Lexa patiently answering each child's question and then asking them their own opinion. The proud smile on Lexa's face at each of their clever, well thought answers made her realize just how blind she had once been to how gentle Lexa could be.

It didn't take long for Lexa to look up and catch sight of her girlfriend leaning against the door frame with her arms casually crossed.

"Ok everyone, that is enough for today. For those taking part in the tournament, train hard, I am looking forward to seeing how far you have come." She gave them all an encouraging smile as they stood and bowed to her respectfully before filing out of the room past Clarke and Octavia.

"Clarke," She smiled warmly, standing to walk over to Clarke before leaning in with a gentle kiss, "I did not expect to see you up yet, it's only a little past dawn."

Octavia stood awkwardly behind them as they gazed into each others eyes with the love sick expression that always seemed to be plastered across their faces when they were together.

"Well you weren't there when I woke up and I was worried." Clarke murmured as she wrapped her arms against Lexa's neck and leaned their foreheads together.

Lexa smiled, "We are in my home Clarke, I can leave a room without having to fear for my life." Clarke winced slightly and Lexa drew back in concern, "What?"

"It was in this building that I almost lost you. I can't go through that again." She murmured quietly as Lexa engulfed her in a firm hug, catching Octavia's eye over Clarke's shoulder.

Without any need for words, Lexa gave Octavia a look that she understood perfectly. It was her job to take care of Clarke no matter what happened.

Releasing Clarke she pulled on her arm to draw her outside, leading the two Skaikru girls through the commanders tower and into the elevator, which took them straight down to the street level. Once they had left the building for the bustling markets of Polis, Octavia took up a defensive position at Clarke's right shoulder, earning her an approving nod from Lexa. Neither one of them believed that an attack was coming but it was her job to be prepared for anything, which Indra had drilled into her the night before, as well as a long list of her other duties now.

Lexa had something very specific in mind when she brought Clarke out into the city, the other girl had spent all her time on the ground in constant fear or worry for others, Lexa felt like she owed it to Clarke to show her the wonders of Polis in the comforting light of day.

They toured around all of Lexa's favorite places, with the commander keeping a running commentary as they walked. They stopped at multiple stands, the vendors offering up samples of their wares to the great Wanheda in thanks for her defeat of the mountain.

In particular Clarke marveled at a small book stall, which Lexa proudly announced she had commissioned to be built as a permanent addition to the capitol as part of her efforts to increase the amount of grounders being able to read. Her joy increased when she saw Clarke stroking the spines of some of the books with a longing look and she immediately bought up half the stall, the man running it promising to deliver the volumes to the tower by the end of the day.

They also passed a weapons stand and Lexa paused again, this time to purchase a finely crafted sword for Octavia. She passed it off as her needing a sword to match her new rank within the thirteen clans, but Clarke and Octavia both recognized as an apology for the way she had treated Octavia during the war with Mount Weather, even if she couldn't say it herself.

They had been wandering the streets for nearly three hours when Lexa stopped them in front of another building, slightly away from the main center of the city, from inside they could hear the delighted screams of laughing children as they played and Lexa smiled fondly at the closed door.

"What is this?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa turned to face her, "This is where I grew up Clarke, before they found that I was a night blood on my sixth birthday."

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Octavia asked, catching on to the buildings purpose a moment before Clarke did.

Lexa turned the word over in her mind before nodding thoughtfully, "It's not our word but yes, I did. You see, I understand all too well what it is to lose your family. My parents were taken when I was two, and that's when I came to stay here. In our culture, every child is taken care of no matter what, the young are protected above all else."

"Taken by who?" Clarke asked quietly, already suspecting the answer.

"I'm sure you can guess." Lexa replied, as she stared at the house that was the only home she remembered before she started her training.

"Mount Weather." Octavia breathed as Lexa nodded.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Clarke asked curiously.

When Lexa's eyes met hers, for a single moment Clarke could have sworn they were shimmering with tears, before the cool calm of Heda Lexa was back in place, "Because I never got to say thank you Clarke. I know you hated me for what I did by leaving you, but you will never know how happy I was to hear that the mountain had fallen. They took and took from my people for as long as any of us can remember and I will never be sorry that they are gone."

Clarke picked up on the past tense hated, but didn't comment even though it made her beyond happy that Lexa realized that she didn't blame her anymore. Instead she nodded and wrapped her arms around taller girl, realizing what Lexa was not saying in words, Clarke taking down the mountain had finally given Lexa peace after the loss of her parents. For the first time in a long time, she let herself let go of the guilt. She was sure it would be back later, but for now, destroying the mountain was worth it if it meant that no more children would have to grow up without a family.

As they Clarke stepped back, mindful of Lexa's need to remain somewhat distant in public, the door swung open and a wild gaggle of children hurtled towards Lexa, chattering excitedly. Lexa beamed widely and dropped to her knees in front of them. Greeting each by name and clasping them all in a warriors grip as though they were the most respected of her warriors, come to meet their Heda after a victorious battle.

They didn't stay long, but by the time they left Lexa's arms where filled by children's drawings and roughly made little carvings, each of which she solemnly swore to treasure before heading back to the tower as the sun set over the skyline of Polis.

At the door to Lexa's room, Octavia bowed to them both with a smile before heading back to her own room.

"Octavia." Lexa called after her, prompting the other girl to turn back to look at her, "If you tell anyone I've gone soft I will kill you."

The effect was thoroughly ruined when Clarke snorted in amusement and hip bumped Lexa to nudge her back into their room, which Clarke had now claimed half off, waving to Octavia as she disappeared from the corridor.

"Thank you for today." Clarke said sincerely as she changed and slid into the bed, "And thank you for sharing about your childhood, I know that must have been hard for you."

"If the skies never darkened, we would not appreciate the beauty of the summer days." Lexa smiled, as she deftly un-braided her hair so it hung loose around her shoulder.

"What's that?" Clarke asked.

Lexa grinned and shook her head, "I have no idea, I think I read it in one of my books, but I read a lot so I doubt I could find it again."

Smiling back at her, Clarke beckoned her to come to bed, but Lexa had other ideas and instead knelt in front of a cabinet and opened it cautiously to reveal it was stuffed full from other drawings that the children of Polis had given her previously.

Clarke laughed and settled down instead to just watched Lexa as she painstakingly sorted through the pile of pictures and placed them in the cabinet carefully. The small wooden carvings she arranged on the top of the cabinet.

It took her a long time and by the time she had finished Clarke had started dozing off so she just slipped in behind her and wrapped a single, muscled arm around her waist, kissing her on the top of her head as she closed her own eyes to sleep.

 **A/N- Hey! So that went on for a while haha. I just started writing and couldn't stop :D So yeah, I kinda had an idea about Lexa's parents and went for it so let me know what you think! :D Also, don't forget to let me know your opinions on my crossover idea! Love you guys x**


	12. Family Day

**A/N - New chapter! Seriously cannot believe how many followers I have on this, I literally have shed tears today guys because I am just so grateful for you all. Especially the people who engage me in conversation about my fic as well, I love that so much! In the last chapter I mentioned a crossover and got a few positive responses, so in case your not subscribed to me and missed it you can go on my profile and it's called Polis' Guardian. Please review, it means the world to me. See you in the next chapter!**

For the second time in as many days, Clarke woke up to find Lexa missing from their bed, this time she just rolled her eyes and pulled herself up. Just as she had reached a sitting position Lexa crept through the door, carrying a tray with a selection of fresh fruit and freshly baked bread.

"You brought me breakfast?" Clarke asked in amusement.

Lexa face fell slightly when she saw Clarke was already awake, but she smiled and came over to the edge of the bed, placing the tray on Clarke's lap and sitting next to her, "Yes I did, and look...I survived the trip."

Clarke scowled her and stuck her tongue out, but she was soon smiling at Lexa's happy grin and dug into the food her girlfriend had brought back for her. "So what's the special occasion?" She asked curiously.

"The first day of the tournament starts tomorrow, we have lot's of arrangements to make and it's going to take all day." Clarke looked down glumly until Lexa chuckled and tapped her under the chin, "Or we can get Indra and Octavia to work out the final details as our right hands, and we can take a boat across the lake with Aden."

Clarke brightened and nodded, a wicked grin flickering across her face as she thought about how happy Octavia would be about the arrangement. She quickly swallowed the last mouthful of bread and passed Lexa the tray so she could finish off the rest of the fruit.

Pulling on her jacket and shoes she looked at Lexa thoughtfully, "You know when you told me about how your people choose a new leader? And you have repeatedly told me death is not the end. What do you actually mean?"

Lexa leaned back, her arms outstretched behind her to brace against the bed, "When a commander falls the spirit moves to the winner of the conclave, because the strongest is destined to survive and take on the mantle of being the people's Heda. After that they are joined to the entire commander line, on the nights when I can't sleep it is because all the commanders are talking to me at once in my dreams. I don't know how to explain it to you Clarke, but I know that if anything ever happened to me I wouldn't give the new commander a single moment of rest unless they had made sure you were safe."

Clarke smiled at the fierce sincerity burning in Lexa's eyes, "I love you for that, but let's keep your spirit firmly where it is ok?"

Laughing, Lexa nodded gladly, "I would prefer that as well Clarke, are you ready to depart?"

"Yes, do we need to go and tell Octavia and Indra what is happening?"

Lexa smirked mischievously, "I've sent them a message, there's less passive aggressive glaring that way." Clarke giggled slightly at her rather cryptic words but shrugged and took the offered hand to pull her from the chair where she had sat to tie her boots.

"Where will Aden be?"

Leading Clarke from the room, Lexa took them down a flight of stairs to the left of the elevator to a floor a lot less well kept than the commanders own. It was as though a horde of ferocious warriors had charged through attacking everything in sight whether it was a threat or not. Lexa laughed when Clarke voiced her internal monologue out loud.

"You are close, the night bloods stay on this level and there is a tendency for their games to get rather destructive, Titus always disapproved of course but I find that learning through play can be effective as having lessons drilled into them for endless hours at a time. And at least if they are here then we have healers ready at all times."

Clarke laughed, as if on cue a young boy charged out from one of the rooms, Aden following hot on his heels. Their faces where rather comical when they caught sight of Lexa and dropped to their knees.

"Heda." They both chimed, as Aden peered up to try and figure out what Lexa was thinking, "We didn't know you would be visiting us and-"

"Em pleni!" Lexa raised an arm and glared at the two of them, "Clearly I overestimated your maturity and ability to continue your studies in the absence of a teacher."

Aden and the other boy looked visibly deflated at disappointing her until Lexa gave them both a gentle smile and motioned for them to stand up, "This is your home, you know as well as I that this hall is for you to forget the responsibilities you must bear outside of it, so don't apologize for enjoying your time together in your own home. However, it would be nice if you would desist from tearing around with edged blades unless there's an adult present to fetch a healer in the event of an unfortunate accident."

Aden nodded sheepishly and patted the other boy on the shoulder to usher him back to his own room, "I'm sorry Heda, I should have thought about that."

Lexa nodded, "Making mistakes at your current age is the best thing you can do Aden, make all your errors now and learn from them, and then you will never look foolish in front of those who would do you harm when you one day lead our people."

Bowing his head respectfully he acknowledged the advice and then lifted his chin proudly to meet Lexa's gaze, "Sha Heda, thank you for sharing your wisdom."

Clarke struggled to contain a laugh, suddenly realizing why Lexa had never been able to deal with Skaikru very well. She must have felt so taken aback with every comment sent her way without the grand deference to her leadership, not to mention that no sky person ever hung on her every word in the way her own people did.

"So, Aden. Do you want to join us for a trip?" Clarke smiled, derailing whatever lecture Lexa was probably going to come out with next, it occurred to her that Lexa would have made a brilliant teacher back on the ark, she never missed an opportunity to share the knowledge she had with as many as possible.

Aden nodded eagerly as Lexa's forehead wrinkled slightly at having been interrupted by her impatient girlfriend. "You need to gather enough things for a trip across the lake then Aden, we will only be going for a few hours so just make standard preparations for boat travel."

Nodding again, he bowed to both leaders and retreated into his room to gather his things, as Lexa and Clarke headed down towards the lake bordering two of the edges of Polis to prepare a small row boat to ride in to the other side.

"Standard preparations?" Clarke asked, slightly suspiciously as this was the first time she had heard it mentioned.

"Don't worry." Lexa said reassuringly, "I have already gathered everything the two of us will need so all you need to do is sit back and enjoy."

Clarke stared at Lexa for a long moment before taking her hand and climbing into the boat as Aden finally caught up and rushed along the pier towards them.

"You better not be planning anything commander."

Lexa laughed, trying to look offended but failing miserably, unable to cover her amusement at how Clarke was raking her eyes over the boat, expecting something but not knowing what.

"Relax Clarke, what could I possibly be planning with Aden here as a witness. Not everything is a plot against you."

Aden smiled at her but it did nothing to ease the feeling that something was definitely going to happy on this little trip.


	13. Childish Games

As soon as the boat landed on the dock leading up to Polis, Clarke jumped out hurriedly and tore off in the direction of the tower. She was headed straight back to her nice warm bed where all her spare clothes were waiting for her to put them on.

Her two companions were laughing, Aden himself was at the point where he was doubled over, mainly from watching Clarke's expression get darker and darker as they got closer to the shore.

The morning and early afternoon had been beautiful throughout and by the time it came to sail back, Clarke jumped straight into the boat without a moments hesitation. Halfway back to the shore, Lexa and Aden had struck as one. Lexa weighted one side of the boat with her body so Aden could fling himself at Clarke, knocking her straight off the boat and into the center of the lake. Knowing Clarke's ability to swim was just passable on her best day, Lexa had chosen a point where enough sand had built up on the bottom to allow Clarke to stand, but that didn't improve Clarke's appreciation for their prank in the slightest.

She had sulked the entire way back to Polis, which thankfully wasn't very far at all, and then announced that she needed to change before disappearing. Aden, who had also gotten soaked, had been prepared and changed into a dry shirt whilst they were on their way back.

Lexa almost felt guilty, but there was just the tiniest sparkle in Clarke's eye that reassured her that she wasn't actually mad, so she allowed herself to find their prank as amusing as Aden had as they walked through the town.

However, just in case she stopped at a food vendor just outside of the tower to pick up some freshly cooked meat that Clarke had took a liking to, it couldn't hurt to go in with a peace offering after all.

"Clarke." Lexa called, as she entered their room and looked around in confusion, Clarke was nowhere to be seen. After a moment hands grabbed onto her waist from behind, her heart jolted slightly until she recognized the feeling of Clarke's grip and the sound of her breath. Relaxing into her lovers arms she held the food up, "A truce?"

Clarke laughed and let go, in a much better mood now that she was dry and warm, "I knew you were planning something you know. You and Aden have this little look thing you do, how long have you know him anyway?"

Lexa smiled and sat on the couch, pulling her legs up beside her, "All his life. I took over his care properly after the last member of him family died."

"I thought you oversaw the care of all the night bloods?" Clarke asked curiously, still vague on many of the different responsibilities that Lexa held and carried out on a day to day basis.

"I do." Lexa nodded, "But that isn't to say that their families never see them again after they come here to train. Everyone but Aden has family outside of this building, and I had ties to his family myself, it seems only right that I take care of him now as best I can."

Clarke grinned and took a seat next to Lexa, pulling Lexa's feet onto her lap so she could sit even closer, which allowed Lexa to twist around and effectively lay down along the couch.

"I really wish that my people saw you the way I do."

"I imagine they would lose any respect for me they still retain, certainly they would lose the wariness that helps keep them in line and stops them from continuing attacks on my warriors." Lexa sighed, closing her eyes as they spoke.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You have no idea of how many people would follow you because of who you are rather than because you are the Heda."

Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke questioningly.

"I just mean that your people here really love you, and I'm willing to bet that a large amount of them would follow you to hell and back whether you ordered them to or not. Respect is so much more than fear, I really think that my people would respect your commitment and devotion to your people..."

Lexa smiled at Clarke, who was babbling on and on about the true nature of respect and how a leader should inspire no order as such. Finally she had listened to enough of Clarke's incessant stream of speak and held up a hand in front of her face to get Clarke's attention.

"Ai hod yu in." She laughed, watching a wide grin spread across Clarke's face, "And I was right, you cannot help but try and fix everything. Apparently that even applies now, when there's nothing to fix."

Clarke leaned over, so that she was hovering over Lexa's face, "Maybe, maybe not. But there is something I need to do."

She leaned down and kissed Lexa quickly, "So when you said we had the day off?"

* * *

Two hours later they lay side by side in bed, Clarke once again gently tracing the tattoo on Lexa's back whilst Lexa patiently waited for her to satisfy her curiosity.

"You still haven't told me about the other circle." Clarke prompted gently.

"Soon I will." Lexa whispered softly, rolling over to gently bump her nose against Clarke's, who nodded and smiled at her, perfectly willing to wait until Lexa was ready to tell the story to her if that's what she needed.

"What about this one?" Clarke asked after a long silence, running her hand over the large, intricate design that took up most of Lexa's upper arm, "It wasn't this big before the mountain."

Lexa smiled, "That tattoo is the reminder of the commands I gave that I wouldn't make again, claiming my mistakes as my own. I broke a promise that day, and I wear the result of it so that I will never make the same error."

Clarke looked at the tattoo again in a different light this time, recognizing the beauty in it as always, but also the pain that must be attached to each of the segments.

"I'm sorry that you were ever in that position in the first place, you have no idea how many times I have re-ran that night in my head. If only we had gotten that damn door open when we meant to, things could have been very different. And we wouldn't have had to lose each other. I could have come to Polis first, instead of the roundabout way my journey took." Clarke looked incredibly melancholy which prompted a gentle smile from Lexa as she smoothed the loose hairs back behind Clarke's ear with the loose hand that she wasn't propping herself up with.

"You've probably re-ran it about as many times as I have Clarke. I did tell you, plans don't last long in battle. What matters is that your journey led you here, back to me, no matter how long it might have took." She paused and bit her lip, as though debating whether she should continue, before taking a breath, "Oso keryon ste teina, Clarke. I truly believe that."

Clarke racked her brain, but couldn't work out the translation with her limited knowledge of Trigedasleng, "What does that mean?"

"It means our souls are entwined Clarke, no matter what, our paths are destined to cross. My whole life has been leading me to you."

She felt her heart skip a beat as Clarke leaned in, but instead of the kiss she was expecting, Clarke layed a hand on her chest over her heart, "Marry me?" She asked softly.

 **A/N - Nearly 400 followers? That's insane! Please don't forget to review if you can because I absolutely love interacting with you all. Tell me what you think because I really like knowing because then that guides how I write later chapters, readers reviews always impact my work. Because of the sheer amount I can't really reply to every review without spending more time on that than actually writing, but if you ask me an actual question I will always do my best to answer those reviews in particular, but I'm just as grateful to the reviews that just say you're enjoying this so please know how much I appreciate you all! See you next chapter!**


	14. Life is About More than Just Surviving

**A/N - Hey guys! :) So I worked really hard on this one so please let me know if I pulled it off properly haha. And also, I know I keep saying it, but I love you all so much. You have kept me going through these two weeks and you will never know how much I have relied on each and every one of you that has supported me. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you! xxx**

There was a long, incredibly awkward silence as Lexa just stared at Clarke with an unreadable expression. Clarke's throat dried up as her brain realized what her heart had blurted out without her permission.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to assume that-"

"Clarke." Lexa calmed her with a singled gesture, a quick tap on the knuckles of the hand that was still layed over her heart, "I'm not upset, I just don't understand the word."

Clarke stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing in relief that she wasn't being rejected, there was just still some slight language barrier issues to work through, she allowed her mind to catch up properly and then didn't think twice about repeating the question in a way Lexa would understand.

"Marriage is the Skaikru word for your Trikru bonding ceremony, or at least our equivalent." She explained, making sure that Lexa understood this time.

For the first time in perhaps her entire life, the commander of the twelve clans was completely speechless, "You want to- With me- But I- But we don't- I..."

Clarke grinned, "I'm not asking you to do it today, this week, or even this year if you don't want to. Skaikru have what's called an engagement between saying yes to the ceremony and actually doing it." Lexa looked at her quizzically, "It means that we announce our intention to marry at some point in the future."

Lexa nodded slowly, letting her mind process the information, "Yes." She breathed finally, staring into Clarke's eyes lovingly, "I want to be bound to you for the rest of my life, no matter how long or-"

"It's going to be long." Clarke cut her off with a laugh, meeting her with a searing kiss that drove all thoughts of her death from Lexa's mind as she once again lost herself in the otherworldly sensation of Clarke kissing her.

"This means you're not my girlfriend any more." She murmured happily, leaning over Lexa's face, less than an inch from her mouth, "The new word for what we are to each other is fiancée."

Lexa frowned slightly, humming against Clarke's mouth as they met again, "I think I quite like that Clarke."

Clarke giggled softly, deliriously happy about how events were unfolding, she layed back down next to Lexa, snuggling closer to her as she considered where they were now compared to just a few short days ago.

If she was completely honest with herself, there was no way that this would have happened without Titus' attempt on her life. Clarke had still been harboring too much resentment about Mount Weather to jump into anything, although she was getting there slowly. But when she saw how close she came to losing Lexa for good...everything else fell away. There were no guarantees anymore, on the ark life was simple, boxed up neatly and there was nothing waiting around a corner to tear you to pieces. Here on the ground? Everything was a threat, and Clarke couldn't protect everybody. But she had saved Lexa, and maybe that was enough for her for now.

That single, heart stopping moment, when the bullet had hit Lexa, even despite her best efforts... It had felt even worse than when she had killed Finn with her own hands. On the ark, her mother had told her that when she found her soulmate she would know it, and it gnawed on her constantly that she had almost not realized until it was too late. So, the engagement may be a little sooner than the arkers would understand, but it was a symbol, a symbol of the commitment and love she would show Lexa every day for the rest of their lives. A symbol that maybe, just maybe, she could be happy. Really, truly happy and the world would finally just let her be.

Lexa's mind was following a similar train of thought to Clarke's. For the first time in her life, she was glad to have taken a bullet, but not because it jarred Clarke into realizing she had already forgiven her completely. The bullet she had taken was meant for Clarke, if she didn't walk in when she did... She had everything she wanted yet had feared she was losing forever when she walked away at the mountain, and her arms tightened around Clarke's waist, who curled up against her like a puzzle piece, her missing part.

"You were right, life is about more than just surviving." She whispered in Clarke's ear.

"I have never believed that more than this moment." Clarke replied honestly, closing her eyes and holding Lexa close with a firm grip as her new fiancée did the exact same. "Although my mother's going to kill me."

She felt Lexa's chuckle and allowed her own to escape as she fell asleep in Lexa's arms, lulled by the security and warmth that they always offered.


	15. One of Many

**A/N - Ok guys so usual thanks due because you guys are incredibly amazing and I honestly and truly couldn't write this without you all! Now, about the chapter, this one was hard. The hardest so far actually and I really stressed over the different elements of it and I am actually quite pleased with how it came out. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think! :) xx**

 _With a quick word from the guard at the elevator, she sighed in relief, Clarke had only just returned to her room so she still had time to catch her. She flung the door open wide and stepped in, a wide smile on her face at the prospect of seeing Clarke again, even if it was only for a few more stolen moments._

 _And then Lexa's blood ran cold._

 _Standing in the center of the room was an unknown man holding one of the Skaikru's guns, aiming it straight at Titus' chest. She stepped forwards to attack him from behind and that's when she caught sight of her. Clarke's body was crumpled to the ground, devoid of everything that had made Clarke who she was, all that was left was a shell with a single gunshot wound in her chest. Lexa didn't have to get closer to know that she was dead._

 _The Skaikru, who she saw now was nothing more than a boy really, opened his mouth but she had no interest in what he had to say and her knife jutted out of his chest without any conscious thought._

 **Wait, her knife? She hadn't been carrying that when Titus had...Titus had...**

 _She fell to her knees in front of Clarke and pulled her body close, as the boy's hit the ground somewhere behind her. Desperately she searched for any sign of life but there were none._

 _"Heda, I am sorry, but now you see. The people Clarke fought so hard for are the ones who killed her."_

 _Lexa nodded, Skaikru would pay for killing Clarke. She stared down at the woman she loved but had never told, and just for a second it was as though everything warped and it was her own face staring back at her._

 **Skaikru killed Clarke? Abby would surely never have allowed that... Wait, this bullet wasn't meant for Clarke, not really.**

 _Titus knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on her arm, tear filled eyes looked to him for guidance, flinching back at the red gash across his throat that disappeared in the blink of an eye._

 **No.** _At that single word everything started flickering like a video monitor with a bad connection, the elements of the scene slipping away until all that was left was Lexa holding Clarke's body._ **This isn't real.** _She wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders, laying Clarke down gently, standing up turned her back._

To find herself standing at the doors to her throne room, faced by the full force of all the commanders that had come before her.

"Leksa kom Trikru." The nearest boomed, she recognized him instantly as the commander she had inherited the spirit from, he was always the one who came to her to give council from the others.

"Why have you shown me these images?" She snarled angrily, refusing to back down under his gaze.

"You have forgotten yourself girl, you may be the current avatar of the commander line but you are just one part of a whole, and we do not approve of your actions."

"Well I don't approve of your attitudes towards the peace I have achieved. A peace that none of you were able to manage." She bit back, keeping her voice level with difficulty.

The room erupted into angry outburst but one noise rose above the din, a light feminine chuckle that carried across all their shouting.

The ranks of commanders split down the middle to reveal the throne, the inky night sky visible through the open window behind it. In the shadows sat the first commander, who was seated in the place of honor that they had all held in life, but only she could claim in their deaths.

Leaning forward, light was cast across the Commander's face, "I like you Heda Lexa. You have a fire and ingenuity that is a trait all too unique to the Skaikru."

The other commanders bristled at the implication that one of their own could share any link to the invaders from the sky, but the Commander waved her hand and they all fell silent, crooking a finger she beckoned Lexa towards her.

Lexa instinctively went down on her knees in front of the woman sitting on the throne, bowing her head in respect, "Heda."

Rebecca smiled inwardly, she had watched over all of her true born descendants, but none had been more of a reminder of her own people than Lexa of the Tree People. Her brain just wasn't wired in the same way as the rest of the night bloods, who had always hit first and asked questions later. Lexa's decisions may have always been swift, but they were nothing if not carefully calculated.

"On your feet, Commander." Lexa did as she was bid, as Rebecca gazed around at the others, "Leave us."

There was a moment where a tangible wave of shock went through the room, but then they did as they were told, filing out under the stern glare of their true leader.

Rebecca relaxed and finally allowed herself to smile at Lexa now that the other, more vengeance minded, warriors had left them alone. "It is good to finally meet you. After so long since I walked the ground I find it tiring to interact often with the one carrying the chip."

"Chip?" Lexa asked curiously, reaching a hand to trace the raised scar on the back of her neck.

Rebecca shook her head quickly, "It doesn't matter what it is called or the legend now attached, it does what it is meant to and there is no denying the truth in that... There comes a point where we must all make a choice Lexa, about the person you want to be. The vision the other commanders showed you was what would have happened had you got to Clarke's room thirty seconds later. They wanted to shock you out of this devotion you have for her, I allowed them to try because I hoped they would fail."

Lexa was confused but passed no comment, listening intently to the older woman who was still smiling down at her.

"What none of them know Lexa, is that I fell from the sky, in the same way Clarke did. Polis was built around the wreckage of MY dropship."

Lexa's eyes widened and Rebecca nodded in confirmation, "Our line started in the sky, the same as the Skaikru's, and we were meant to stay and join with them but unforeseen circumstances forced me down alone."

Rebecca paused to stare at the girl who had never ceased to amaze her. "You are on the right path Lexa, don't forget it and don't give up. And know, I am proud of you."

* * *

Lexa's eyes flickered open to see the sun just starting to rise over the horizon through her window.

Immediately she rolled to the side to check Clarke was still there, sighing in relief when she came face to face with her and could see the visible rise and fall of Clarke's chest.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead lovingly, she slipped from the bed and padded across the room to lean on the thin ledge that created her balcony, staring out at the city she loved. Her hand went to the back of her neck, gently feeling the raised bump there, the...chip as Rebecca had called it. Tonight had been the first time she had ever spoken with the first Commander and she had not been disappointed. The woman had radiated a still kind of power that left no illusions as to who was the authority in that place.

 _I am proud of you._

Such a simple phrase, but one that Lexa had only ever heard once before. The morning of her conclave when Anya had dressed her in her armor and given her her own sword to use in the ceremony.

 _Take this, you're not my second anymore. Today your fate will be decided, but I'm not worried, you're the best second I have had. Fight well Lexa, I am proud of you._

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, today the clans were gathering for the start of the tournament she had organized. After this week, she would tell Clarke about what Rebecca had said.

For the first time since the sky people had arrived a weight lifted from her, she was doing the right thing, and she had confirmation from The Commander herself.

Jus no drien jus daun would stand, no matter who tried to oppose it.


	16. The Arrival of Skaikru

**A/N - Wow you guys really like the last chapter which I was so glad to hear :) So here's a double length chapter as a thank you for all the incredibly nice review you sent me and also because I was babysitting and had run out of Slasher episodes to watch haha! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! xx**

Octavia paced anxiously just inside the city gate as Indra watched on in annoyance, although she was also slightly amused by her seconds persistent ramblings.

For just under half an hour, Indra had had to endure Octavia's anxiety about Skaikru's impending arrival at Polis, which was due to happen at any minute. Really Lexa and Clarke should have been here already but it seemed the commander was busy in a private meeting with Wanheda that morning. When a guard had tried to summon the commander down to the gate, he had found the door barred and a fierce yell from within telling him to back off if he wanted to keep his head.

Octavia had laughed at that and told Indra to leave them be, Lexa would come down to meet the Skaikru when she had to but it would be unwise to try and prise her from Clarke until the very last possible moment.

"They're here!" A shout came from the trees above them, where scouts were posted overlooking the main road.

Indra nodded to the gate keepers who swung it open immediately, a young boy shot passed them, heading to the tower to tell Lexa her guests had arrived. The Skaikru party marched through quickly, Kane, Abby, Raven and a handful of other's that Indra didn't recognize by name all crowded in, taking the total of Skaikru in Polis up to around twenty.

"Marcus." Indra greeted her friend warmly, taking his arm in a firm grip, "I am glad you are here as a friend again."

Kane smiled at her, "Me too Indra."

"Where is my daughter?" Abby asked impatiently, stepping up to Kane's shoulder to try and spot Clarke among the masses of grounders who had come to watch the sky people enter their city, a lot of mix feelings were present in the people present, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

Raven grinned at Octavia who smiled back at her happy. When Abby asked about Clarke, Octavia struggled to mask a snort of laughter which only Raven managed to pick up on, raising an eyebrow at Octavia who shook her her head quickly, the gesture being a promise to fill her in later.

"Well anyway, now that we're here we should really talk about-"

Octavia moved forwards, aware that the grounders were noticeably bristly at Abby's commanding attitude directed towards Octavia. "I've organised with Heda for you all to have room on the lower levels of Polis tower for as long as you're staying in the capitol, so we will take you there now and then we can meet with Heda and Wanheda later on."

Abby clenched her jaw slightly, Kane beside her wisely staying silent after the warning look Indra shot him, "Octavia I appreciate everything you have done but-"

"No buts." Octavia met her head on, "After the whole mess with Pike, Skaikru lost the right to govern themselves as they wished. Instead the commander has decreed that the only leader of Skaikru is Clarke. And I am second to her and so manage the every day relations between our clan and the coalition, if you don't like it feel free to follow in Pike's lead, see how far it takes you?" She spoke to the entire Skaikru party, meeting Raven's eyes halfway through, who looked back at her with an all new respect after knocking back Abby, who had been incredibly controlling since they removed Pike from power, seemingly determined to ensure that every person was toeing the line herself to avoid another conflict with the grounders.

Abby was furious, and all the arkers could see it in the tense line of her shoulder, but surrounded by hundreds of grounders she forced herself to swallow her rage and incline her head slightly, "None of us want that."

"Good, follow us then." Octavia spun and marched confidently off through the streets, not waiting for the Skaikru to scramble after her, although she did drop her pace slightly, mindful of Raven's leg and not wanting her friend to put unnecessary strain on it.

As they passed through the main market, they saw Clarke and Lexa themselves, standing like the ultimate power couple at the front doors to the tower. They were dressed in their warrior clothing but had forgone warpaint.

Raven whistled softly when she saw the two of them, which brought another chuckle from Octavia who was the only arker to be aware of the true relationship between the two leaders. She did suspect Abby had suspicions though and was strongly in denial for a multitude of reasons that all boiled down to her not trusting Lexa, much like Octavia herself used to not trust the commander.

"Welcome, all of you." Lexa greeted, her face a perfect mask of calm, but from the subtle amused smirk on Clarke's face, it was clear to both Indra and Octavia that Clarke had made Lexa meet them on arrival instead of later after they had settled into their rooms and Heda was less than pleased. "Some of you have visited the capitol before, but for those who haven't, welcome to Polis."

Clarke smiled warmly at her people, "We're glad that we are all able to be here together peacefully after the last few weeks. Octavia should have already told you where you're staying?" Octavia nodded back at her quickly. "Good, so settle in and then we can all have lunch together before the opening ceremony of the tournament tonight."

Abby tried to catch her attention but Clarke had already nodded at them and walked away, closely followed by Lexa as they headed into the town properly.

"I'm going after her." She whispered to Kane, "Cover for me, I'll be back soon."

"The grounders may not be pleased with that." He whispered back, concerned for the reaction to one of the sky people wandering the city alone.

"Why, are we prisoners?" She slipped away before he could reply, disappearing in the same direction as Lexa and Clarke. Kane looked to Octavia who shrugged, if Abby wanted to piss Clarke off within five minutes of arriving then that was her business, she shouldn't be in any danger as long as she didn't do anything unbelievably stupid.

It wasn't hard for to follow after the two young women, a path was cut through the crowd as they moved and they were slowed by everyone who wanted to speak to the commander personally, although Abby soon noticed that as many people wanted to speak to her daughter as wanted to speak to Lexa, which she didn't quite understand.

Quietly she slipped through the crowd, finding herself fascinated by the way people reacted to the two of them, once they had cleared the market area she intended to approach but someone caught their attention before her.

A young girl sitting against a wall, crying and obviously alone.

They were on a much quieter street now and no one was around except for Lexa, Clarke and Abby who was still watching from a distance. So she saw as Lexa tenderly wiped away the girls tears and said some words to her in a hushed whisper, which the child nodded at eagerly. Abby caught the small smile from her daughter and then watched as she gently pushed Lexa to the side, patting a spot on Lexa's hip for some unfathomable reason, and then she lifted the child into her own arms.

Lexa seemed to shake her head at Clarke with an amused grin and then gestured with an arm down a side street, which Clarke immediately started down. Abby followed them all the way to a building which lots of children where playing in front of. A panicking older woman visibly sagged with relief as she caught sight of the girl in Clarke's arms, taking her and holding her tight as Lexa and Clarke shared a pleased smile. The woman started to bow to them but Lexa caught her hand to stop her, bending slightly at the waist herself before leaving after one last gentle ruffle of the girls hair. Clarke followed after she had said her own good bye.

As soon as they were around a corner and finally alone, to the best of their knowledge, Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms and pressed her face against her shoulder, when she pulled her head back Abby saw that she was laughing. Then as she watched Lexa leaned down and kissed her daughter with the ease and familiarity of someone who had done much more than just kiss Clarke.

All plans to confront Clarke about how she had ignored her completely when she arrived fled her mind, her head reeling she just turned and walked away.

* * *

When the Skaikru party walked into the banquet hall that had been set up for them, they were amazed at the array of food that had been prepared. They swarmed towards the table wonderingly, but Octavia quickly jumped in to warn the that it would be considered insulting if they started eating before Lexa and Clarke arrived back, which wouldn't be too long.

So they all took their seats again, Abby frowned bitterly when they were blocked from taking the two seats in the center which afforded the best view of the entire table, being informed that those were Clarke and Lexa's places. Adding injury to insult was then when Indra and Octavia took the places on either side of their chairs as though it was their right to sit in those honored spots, which in the grounders eyes it was. Kane had noticed Abby's anger on their way to the lunch, but had fallen short when trying to get her to tell him what it was about.

"So where's Lincoln?" Octavia asked conversationally, rescuing Kane from the awkward silence that Abby was creating, "I was going to ask before but I've had a lot to do today and it was important to get you all into the city and set up first before I started asking questions about what's going on back at Arkadia."

Kane smiled at her, "He's actually taking care of things back home for us." At Octavia's proud smile he continued gladly, "Our people really trust him now Octavia and we could think of no one better to take care of them whilst we were here."

"That's good to hear." Lexa and Clarke had managed to slip in unnoticed, making their approach from behind the side of the table Abby and Kane were sat at. Walking round they took their seats, Octavia and Indra stood respectfully until they had sat down again, "Thank you for waiting for us, I trust you weren't sitting here too long."

Octavia smiled and nodded her head before serving herself from a delicious smelling dish in front of her. The rest of them took their cue from her and started eating as well.

A hushed conversation in Trigedasleng took place amongst the leaders and their right hand warriors as the sky people started eating, leaving Abby and Kane feeling more out of the loop than ever, and then Lexa shook her head, "Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in, jus no drien jus daun Indra." She sighed, "Let it be, I will hear what she has to say tomorrow and then we can go from there."

Whatever they had been talking about, Indra still did not look happy, but didn't argue further.

"Are you enjoying Polis?" Clarke asked her mother, slightly taken aback when she got a hostile silence directed back at her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Abby's fists clenched angrily, "Nothing."

"Look if you're upset about me not speaking to you earlier, we had a lot of things we needed to do and I knew I would be seeing you now." Clarke tried to appease her mother, feeling slightly guilty, but she had promised the morning to Lexa before the week entertaining the Skaikru, it was the only reason Lexa agreed to leave their room before noon.

"Things like kiss the woman who abandoned you at Mount Weather." Abby shot back, in a hushed whisper so that the rest of the table just missed it.

Clarke's face hardened immediately and she stood up from the table, "Come with me, now." She stalked off out the room, leaving Abby with nothing to do with follow, suddenly seeing the irony of the role reversal as she felt like a child about to be scolded and almost second guessed the anger she was feeling.

Lexa looked at Kane blankly as though nothing had happened, "So, how are preparations for winter coming along?"

* * *

"Ok, what the actual hell?" Clarke yelled, once they were in a private room that she knew for a fact wasn't used unless there were massive amounts of guests from visiting clans.

"I saw you after you took that child back to where it belonged." Abby shouted back.

"So you followed us?" Clarke asked, sounding hurt, "And secondly, what is between Lexa and I is none of your business, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I would if it were anyone else!" Abby ranted, "And how do you even know that she feels anything for you at all?"

"Oh my god, are you really that shortsighted? Do you not remember everything she has done for our people in the last few weeks?" Clarke laughed disbelievingly.

"Have you considered that maybe she is just using you to stop the other clans from turning on her. She said herself that you withholding your vote is the only thing that saved her!"

"Lexa letting Skaikru into the coalition is what caused the attempted coup in the first place!"

"Clarke I'm trying to protect you!"

"We're engaged!"

Abby's jaw dropped and Clarke's hand flew to her mouth, "I didn't mean to tell you like that, mom I-"

Abby shook off the hand that Clarke tried to rest on her shoulder, "How am I meant to react to this?" She asked, sounding tired rather than angry now.

Clarke sighed realizing that all of this was stemming from distrust and concern for Clarke herself, "Mom I love you, but I also love Lexa. She took a bullet the day before we came to challenge Pike, because people here didn't agree with what she was doing, and what she was doing was protecting our people, for me! I know you don't understand yet but please, give her a chance before you condemn this."

Abby stared at her blankly, and for a moment Clarke thought she'd lost her, but then she nodded, "I don't know if I will be able to understand this ever Clarke, but as long as you swear to me that you are actually happy, I guess I can maybe try." She caved, reluctantly but a lot calmer than she had been moments before.

Clarke's eyes filled with happy tears and she launched herself at Abby, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly, "I am, I promise. I know it's soon but if there's one thing I've learnt down here, it's that we can't afford to wait because we have no idea when the next fight will be. Or, who will be coming home from it."


	17. The Opening Ceremony

**A/N - I think that last chapter was the most reviews I have had so far. Not entirely sure because I didn't actually count haha, but it felt like it and everyone said really lovely things. So when I came to write this, I somehow managed to write double the usual again! If this continues then I may have to keep it up with the longer chapters, so no more sleep for me lol. Seriously though guys, I am so inspired by all the positive things you say to me, and that's what enables me to put out a chapter every day instead of having a sane amount of sleep :) Can't wait to hear what you think of this one! xx**

When Abby and Clarke walked back into the hall, Lexa's eyes flicked up for a moment to check if everything was ok but soon returned her attention to Kane when Clarke gave her a quick nod. The other members of the Skaikru party watched with interest, desperate to know what had happened but no one was telling.

"And then from there all we need to do is ensure that our food reserves are fully stocked." Kane finished, gulping down some water as his throat had dried during the extended amount of time he had been talking.

Lexa nodded thoughtfully, "I believe we can help with that. Indra, you are the leader of Trikru, in exchange for knowledge on Skaikru medicines would your people be open to teaching a group how to hunt effectively?"

Indra considered it quickly, "Yes commander, as long as the exchange of knowledge is fair. There is a group in TonDC who had shown interest in the healing methods used by the Skaikru already, I am sure that a fair agreement can be made."

Kane smiled at them both, "Mochof Heda."

Lexa's lips quirked slightly, "You are welcome." She always found it amusing when Kane used their language, he seemed so proud of himself whenever he managed the simplest of sentences. He was like a young hunter after just killing their first rabbit, although his pronunciation and phrasing did get better every time she saw him and soon he would speak Trigedasleng like a true grounder, much like Octavia did.

Clarke leaned in slightly, "Taking care of our people Heda?" Eye's shining happily after the conversation with her mother, which did not go unnoticed by Lexa.

"Always, Wanheda."

"What does that mean?" One of the guards that had come with them asked, Lexa didn't recognize him but spoke respectfully to him anyway.

"In gonasleng it translates to commander of death. It is what my people call Clarke."

Abby made a face across from them as a whisper went around the table, "That's a horrible name. It is cruel to make someone carry round a title that is a constant reminder of all the people they have-" She caught herself when Kane nudged her arm sharply.

Looking up from her plate, she expected Clarke to be angry or at least upset with her outburst, but instead her daughter had an amused grin on her face.

"I didn't like it at first either, but once it was explained properly to me..." Lexa smirked, remembering the conversation, "There is more to it than just being responsible for the deaths of a lot of people. Although even if it wasn't, I still made those decisions and they are mine to carry."

Lexa opened her mouth but Clarke shook her head, "I already told you I am not getting a tattoo, I like yours but a physical reminder isn't what I need."

The doors at the end of the room swung open and King Roan stepped in, Lexa nodded in greeting at him but it was Clarke who stood up to greet him warmly, "It is good to see you again Roan." After Lexa had made him King, Clarke and Roan had become good friends in the short period before he returned to his people to enforce the commanders law.

"Wanheda." He smiled at her.

"It's Clarke. A formal title doesn't feel right towards someone you've kidnapped." The Skaikru shifted at that but didn't react further, confused as to many of the things that had happened and been mentioned already that day.

"Clarke." Roan nodded, walking with her back towards the table so he could speak to Lexa, "Heda, one of your warriors was coming to inform you but I told him I would pass along the message to give me a chance to greet you personally before the ceremony this evening and also to confirm whether I have your permission for what I said in the message that was sent to you. All the clans are in attendance and ready at the arena, they are just waiting on your arrival."

Lexa inclined her head slightly, "Thank you Roan, you have my permission, I was pleased to hear of the new changes you are implementing within Azgeda."

Roan flashed her a charming smiled, "Well after what happened to my mother I would not want to be anything less than completely respectful to your coalition Heda."

That prompted a slight smiled from Lexa, who waved a hand to dismiss him, "I am glad to hear that, we will join everyone at the arena shortly."

Roan bowed low and then spun on his heel, slipping out of the room on Lexa's command.

"Azgeda are in the city?" One of the young men, several places down from Lexa, snarled angrily, "Why are they here?"

The look Lexa gave him was murderous and everyone else shifted away from the foolish boy subconsciously. He quickly realized himself that he had made a mistake because he began fumbling over his words to apologize, but Lexa was not finding herself in a lenient mood. Snapping her fingers she summoned one of the guards stationed around the edge of the room like shadows.

"You are to follow this boy for the rest of the day. He is still my guest but if he so much as looks at one of Roan's people wrongly? Kill him."

She stalked out of the room quickly, followed by Indra who realized that the commander would most likely require help getting into her battle gear in time. There was to be no fighting that night but she must look the part to welcome the competitors.

Clarke slammed her hand down on the table angrily once Lexa had left the room, Octavia quickly snatching her own glass before it was knocked over.

"You are an idiot, what did you think was going to happen? Jacobs, right?"

Jacobs at least had the good grace to look ashamed as he nodded.

"The commander just ended a conflict with the Skaikru based on your fascination with hitting first and asking questions later. Roan is a good friend to the coalition and has eliminated the extremists from his clan. Not to mention you saw me greet him as a friend, and then you still decided to run your mouth?"

With a disgusted look she stood up and beckoned Octavia to follow her, instructing one of Lexa's warriors to escort the Skaikru party down to the arena which was really just an open space with a dais for the clan leaders. It was also where Lexa had fought Roan when Nia challenged her.

"Clarke, you realized you just referred to Skaikru as though you weren't one of us right?" Octavia asked as they walked.

Clarke thought back on what she had said and then sighed when she realized that Octavia was right, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not and it would be so much easier if I could just join another clan. All our people seem to do is cause more and more trouble that I'm left to sort through."

Octavia pulled her arm back slightly as she was about to walk through Lexa's bedroom door where the commander was just finishing getting ready.

"Clarke, I know that I haven't always agreed with you on things, but I am here to help you deal with everything know. I mean, it's literally my job now."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you Octavia, you have no idea how happy I am to have you here."

Grinning back at her, Octavia clapped her on the shoulder, "You're very welcome, maybe out of gratitude you could get your girlfriend to lift the kill order on my boyfriend."

Clarke leaned in, "Actually it's fiancée. " She whispered in Octavia's ear, "But don't tell anyone."

Octavia's eyes shined, glad for her friend, "Don't tell anyone, but me too." She whispered back, slipping a ring out from under her shirt, which she was wearing on a chain.

Then she gave Clarke a shove to push her into Lexa's room, laughing at the surprised but happy look Clarke was giving her.

* * *

"Hail, warriors of the thirteen clans!" Lexa's voice rang out clearly across the crowd, "For the first time in our history we have true peace between all thirteen clans living on the ground. Most notably Skaikru has resolved their internal conflicts and denounced their traitors to stand amongst us with pride. And I especially want to give thanks to King Roan of Azgeda for dealing so effectively with the lingering descent amongst his ranks."

The crowd cheered at her words, and she allowed it for a few moments before she raised a hand, "These tournaments have been used to show power between clans and the respect between warriors for over fifty, well documented years. Yet today is the one that will go down in history, the first tournament to include warriors from every single clan!"

She waved a hand behind her at the leaders for each clan, who were sat on the dais instead of the ambassadors that usually held their places for them. One by one they stood and moved to the front to announce the chosen warrior for their clan who would fight.

Finally there was just three clans left to declare.

On Lexa's cue, Clarke moved to stand at the front, back straight and her head raised proudly, "Octavia kom Skaikru will fight for her clan in this tournament."

Octavia's mouth dropped open, as she had been completely blindsided by this, but she stepped forward and bowed down on one knee to the clan leaders and Lexa before taking her place amongst the other warriors.

Then it was Azgeda's turn. Roan stepped forwards, fully aware that it was expected that he put himself forward after the fight against Lexa so he could prove his strength, "Ontari kom Azgeda will fight for her clan in this tournament."

There was a hushed whisper amongst the people watching, who knew Ontari as nothing more that Nia's old bodyguard. Clarke shot a worried look at Lexa, who quickly nodded that there was nothing to worry about and that she had been aware of who Roan was going to announce. Clarke quickly realized that that was what Roan had been asking permission for earlier.

Ontari bowed to those on the dais in the same way as Octavia had and then went to stand next to the Skaikru girl in the line of warriors.

Finally Indra stepped forward, as the leader of the tree people, "Lexa kom Trikru will fight for her clan in this tournament."

A thunderous cheer erupted from the people of Polis, from all clans, as their Heda leapt down from the platform gracefully and acknowledged the clan leaders by saluting with her blade rather than bowing. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the warriors from other clans who stared down at Lexa warily, having been unaware that Lexa was going to be part of the competition up until that declaration, rather than just the opponent for the final battle as was more traditional for a Heda.

Indra moved to the front, taking over from Lexa now that she had taken her place amongst the other competitors, "The tournament begins at first light tomorrow! Enjoy the feast!"

People quickly dispersed as a fast tempo drum beat started up, the streets of Polis turning into a grand festival, with drinking, dancing and food.

The warriors gathered from each clan to fight the next day, shook hands respectfully before leaving to join friends, partners and families already enjoying the celebration.

Lexa and Ontari lingered, Lexa nodding at Clarke to encourage her to join in the festivities ahead of her.

The two night bloods walked a little ways away, to an area secluded enough to give them the privacy needed to talk freely.

"I don't like you." Lexa spoke honestly, "You are an unknown element and that makes you dangerous to my peace, but Roan assured me that your intentions for being in my city are honorable."

Ontari bowed before her commander without hesitation, "I swear my life to serving you Heda. Nia trained me but told me nothing of my night blood other than that it would one day allow her to overthrow you. With Roan as King, I ask that I be allowed to remain here and learn once this competition is over."

Lexa hummed thoughtfully, "Stand." She commander, not unkindly. "Prove to me, through your actions this coming week, that you mean what you say and I will seriously consider allowing you to stay and train with the other night bloods."

"What do you want me to do Heda?" Ontari asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you." Lexa smirked, "If you are meant to remain here then you will. Trust that and just enjoy your week in Polis."

Without another word she headed back to the celebration, leaving a confused Ontari behind her, who didn't understand Lexa's vague answer.

* * *

Lexa had spoken with many people over the course of the night, checking in with Clarke every now and then, but otherwise leaving her to spend time with her own people.

Just under an hour before the celebration was meant to begin winding down, an inebriated Clarke caught Lexa round the waist and dragged her round in a clumsy dance.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted happily, tripping over her own feet as the amused commander fought to keep them both upright, "Come and have a drink with me!"

Lexa smiled at her gently and pulled the cup Clarke was holding out of her hand, "I need to fight tomorrow Clarke, I do not need the after effects of whatever strange concoctions are being stirred up tonight to cloud my head."

Clarke pouted but then leaned towards her and nipped at her ear, "Then let's go back to our room and have fun in another way." She smiled in what should have been a flirty way, but instead it just came out as an adorable little, lopsided grin.

Lexa caught Indra's eye and waved her over, "If anyone asks I have taken Clarke back to the tower before she hurts herself. I trust that I can leave you to oversee things here?"

"Sha Heda."

"Mochof Indra."

She tried leading Clarke back, but they only got halfway before Clarke's legs became useless so she gave up and just picked up the other girl, glad that it wasn't much further and then they could take the elevator up to their floor. The operators wouldn't be happy about being called back from the festivities but there was no way she was going to carry Clarke up all those stairs.

By the time they had finally gotten to her room, Clarke had fallen asleep in her arms, so she just layed her down on the bed gently and pulled off her boots and jacket so she would sleep comfortably.

Shedding her own armor and boots she slipped in beside her, laying an arm around Clarke's waist and closing her eyes, focusing her ears to listen to the tail end of the party in the streets as she fell asleep.


	18. The Tournament Begins

**A/N - Bloody hell guys I had to actually force myself to end this chapter because I just kept writing and writing. Final word count is close to three and half thousand words which is a record for this fic! :) Please, please, please let me know what you think by reviewing and thank you for the continued support on this! :)**

When Clarke woke up Lexa had already left and her mother was sitting on the end of their shared bed, "Mom, what are you doing in here?" She asked confused.

"Lexa sent me up to tell you that she had gone to prepare for today, and also to make sure you got up in time." Abby smiled at her, nodding towards the window.

Clarke looked over and noticed that the sun wasn't yet up, "Oh right, it doesn't start until sunrise does it?"

"Yes, the competitors have all been down there for the last two hours warming up."

Reluctantly Clarke climbed out of the bed and ducked into the room at the back to get changed as Abby looked around Lexa's room curiously, "So I take it you live solely out of this room now?" She asked, wandering over to Lexa's desk to look though the maps had charts she had out.

"Yeah." Clarke shouted through, coming round from the back in a set of clean clothes. "I wouldn't move any of that, Lexa doesn't like anyone interfering with her system."

Abby stared at the mess of papers dubiously, "There's a system to this?"

Clarke laughed and reached round to replace the map Abby had moved in it's original spot, "There is to Lexa."

As Clarke led the way out of the door and down towards the arena grounds, Abby let her mind mull over her daughters relationship with the grounder commander. She didn't understand it but sometimes they would do something so small and simple and it would remind her of the way she used to be with Jake. Like Clarke knowing exactly where the map she had touched was meant to go without seeing her move it. Jake had been similar, every time someone moved her medical equipment without her knowledge he would carefully put it all back exactly where it was supposed to be, knowing how much it stressed her out.

When they reached the grounds Clarke walked with her over to where the rest of Skaikru was already standing.

"Clarke are you sure about Octavia as the warrior for our people?" Kane asked worriedly, concerned about sending the teenager against warriors who had been trained from birth to fight.

Clarke smiled, understanding his reluctance, "Who would you have me choose in her place? She is the only one of our people who can hold her own against a grounder in a fair fight. Lexa assured me that there is no deaths during tournaments and if we didn't enter someone it could cause another war."

Kane sighed, "Ok then, I suppose we have no other choice."

Clarke patted his arm sympathetically, "Octavia's a good warrior, and she's happy about this, just enjoy the competition and maybe talk to some of the other clans during this week. It is a good opportunity to share information and build closer alliances without the direct intervention of Lexa."

Roan suddenly appeared at her shoulder, "Clarke it's nearly time, we should take our places."

"Are you not staying here with us?" Raven asked, having assumed that she would have time to question Clarke about what was going on between her and the commander.

Clarke shook her head quickly, "No, I'm a clan leader so I need to be up there to oversee the tournament with the leaders of the other twelve clans." She waved goodbye and took Roan's offered arm as he escorted her through the crowd chivalrously before taking his own seat which was next to hers on the dais.

"Your people question you too much Clarke." He commented casually as they waited for the other to take their places.

"My people are different to the other clans, they are my friends more than my subjects." Clarke smiled at him, not offended by his comment because she understood why he found the interactions between Skaikru strange when compared to other clans.

"Then I would be wary of what people you allow to see your interactions, Wanheda can't be seen to be questioned openly."

She acknowledge his advice, "Lexa has said much the same, I will have a word with them later on today."

A cheer went up from the crowd and they saw Lexa striding out from a building, in full armor and war paint, with her sword strapped to her side and her red sash fluttering in the wind. The people bowed to the commander as she passed and then rose to their full heights again to resume cheering. Lexa took her time, walking purposefully towards the dais and then ascending to stand in front of the gathered clans.

She waited for the cheering to die down on it's own, standing patiently with one hand resting lightly on the hilt of her blade. Eventually there was silence as everyone focused on their Heda intently.

"It is good to see so many of you here this morning, after last night I assumed more than a few would still be in their beds sick to their stomach after the revelries." Her voice carried across the crowd with a hint of laughter and there were chuckles at her joke. Many of those gathered knew of someone who was indeed still in bed under the negative effects of the alcohol they had consumed the night before.

"As you know I am fighting in the tournament myself on this occasion, but with the addition of Skaikru we have an uneven amount of contestants. So in round one I will not be fighting, and tomorrow the best performing warrior today will not have a battle. Then from there we will fall back onto the usual pairings structure." The clan leaders all nodded in support of this decision and the people cheered themselves as the warriors emerged from the building and stood in a line in front of the raised platform and faced Lexa proudly.

"Warriors kom Kongeda, you are the strongest amongst your own people, fight well and honorably and there will be no shame if you fall in battle today. Each of you has earned your place on this battlefield."

"Sha Heda!" Came the answering shout.

Ten of them retreated from the arena floor, leaving the first two to do battle that morning.

Clarke found herself enjoying the matches, especially when a chair was brought over and placed next to her on Lexa's command, who sat next to her and quietly explained the origins of each clan as their warriors fought in front of them.

Ontari and Octavia had been drawn in the last two matches of the day so by the time the other four had finished the sun was at it's highest point in the sky.

"Your warrior had been drawn against mine King Roan. He is almost as revered as Wanheda herself amongst our clan." The Delphi clan leader leaned forwards over Roan's shoulder to gloat, feeling secure in the knowledge that his man would out fight Ontari.

Roan shrugged casually, "It is dangerous to underestimate anyone from Azgeda, I have every confidence in Ontari's abilities."

The other leader scoffed slightly as he sat back in his seat.

Lexa smiled at Roan and Clarke, "Strange I have heard no prior mention of this legendary Dephi warrior."

Clarke chuckled slightly and then sat forwards when Ontari walked out, followed by her opponent who loomed over her like Polis tower over the rest of the city.

From the moment they stepped out, it was clear how arrogant the man was facing this unknown girl from Azgeda and he showed off for the crowd, twirling his hulking broadsword round in a great display of showmanship. Ontari just drew her own, slighter, blade and spun it once to loosen up her wrist.

They bowed to each other once and then looked to Lexa who dropped her arm to indicate that they should begin.

Dancing forwards under the immediate overhead strike, Ontari's sword flashed up and drew a red line across his cheek. He hissed in pain and narrowed his eyes, swinging again towards her side but was blocked swiftly as Ontari rolled her body with the blow to avoid her sword being torn from her grasp.

They continued on like that for a while, the giant of a warrior pressing his attacks forward furiously, and Ontari slipping away from his blade just as he was about to make contact.

In a move fueled by pure frustration that he hadn't been able to eliminate the girl who had been Nia's little helper, he followed her block with a punch with his left hand to catch her out. But, instead she seized the opportunity and ducked under, driving the pommel of her blade into the soft tissue at the back of his knee causing a sickening crunching noise.

Once he went down she kicked viciously at his wrist, forcing his blade to drop to the floor where she knocked it aside before raising her own sword to his neck.

The crowd began cheering wildly when the Delphi warrior raised his hands in defeat.

Bowing to Lexa and her King, Ontari walked from the field without a single scratch.

As healers came to carry the defeated warrior away, Roan turned to the Delphi leader in unison with Lexa, who blushed bright red at his gloating before the crippling defeat.

"I would be careful which of your legendary warriors you compare to Wanheda in the future." Lexa deadpanned before turning back to the front as Roan chuckled and winked at the man.

"What do you think Heda?" Roan asked after he had turned back, Clarke listening intently for Lexa's reply as she was curious herself.

"She may have been trained outside of Polis, but she is superior to any one of the night bloods I faced in my conclave. You are lucky to have such a natural born warrior as part of your clan Roan." Lexa replied honestly, finding that she was developing a friendship with Roan herself as well as Clarke now that his mother was dead, and so was more comfortable sharing information with him.

Roan smiled, "I'm sure she will feel honored to hear that you said that Heda."

Clarke suddenly turned to Lexa, a thought just occurring to her, "What if a warrior wins their battle but is too badly injured to compete in the next round?"

"Most warriors will fight on stubbornly regardless of any injuries. But if they absolutely can't fight then they are forced to withdraw but are toasted at the closing feast for their valiant effort." Lexa grinned at her in explanation.

Clarke nodded slowly as she processed the information, "Has that ever happened before?"

Roan shook his head, "No, these are show fights as much as anything else, they avoid vital areas to avoid major injuries."

Clarke shifted worriedly, concerned with what would happen if Octavia made a mistake having never taken part in a grounder tradition like this, but Lexa rubbed gently at her wrist to calm her, "All the warriors were briefed this morning. Don't worry about Octavia, I ensured that she knows and understands the rules personally."

Smiling happily Clarke relaxed again, in awe of how amazing and considerate Lexa was, and how she seemed to just know the reason for whatever was bothering Clarke sometimes even before she did.

Then the leader of the Lake people leaned forwards to speak across Roan to Clarke, "Luck to your warrior Wanheda."

Clarke smiled gratefully, shaking his hand, "And to yours."

Lexa grinned subtly, glad of the mutual respect Clarke was steadily gathering with the other clan leaders and proud of her growing diplomacy skills. Then she tapped Clarke's wrist once to catch her attention as Octavia walked out from the holding room for the contestants.

There was a stir among the crowd as they saw Octavia was walking shoulder to shoulder with the Lake warrior, it was a strong statement to all gathered that the Lake people respected the Skaikru as allies and Lexa wondered if this was a direct command from the clan leader or a spontaneous gesture from the two warriors.

They acknowledged their clan leaders and Lexa as everyone else had and then turned to clasp each others arms firmly. They exchanged what looked like good natured, teasing words, which went unheard by the audience but led Lexa to further believe that the show of a united front was entirely on the two young warriors. Although, judging from the pleased smile on the Lake's clan leader's face, it wasn't an unwelcome approach. Stepping apart, they drew their blades and squared up to one another, waiting for Lexa's command.

The young man Octavia was pitted against had slight build and gentle face, Lexa instantly pegged him as one of the fishermen that worked out on the Lake his clan were named for. It was not overly unusual for a warrior in the further out clans to have additional jobs during peace times as they had no use for war games and constant fighting.

She quickly signaled them to fight and then sat back to watch with interest.

As soon as she saw Lexa's arm come down, Octavia was moving, darting across the gap between them and hitting out at her opponents arm, whose name she had learned was Caleb. A grin flitted across Caleb's face when he realized where she was aiming and he brought his blade to block it, the two swords clashing with a piercing ringing sound. They held their blades together and he started to push down, using his superior height to gain the advantage, but she had been planning for that, twisting so that she could ram into his side with her hip to knock him off balance.

He stumbled to the side and was met by a fierce war cry from Octavia as she swung her sword in a perfect arc heading straight for his stomach. Just in time he managed to get his own up to block, realizing that he had completely underestimated how well Octavia had been trained.

From the dais, Indra watched her second fight with pride as Octavia rained down blow after blow, each more narrowly blocked than the last.

After a short string of perfect strikes that she deflected expertly, Caleb managed to slip in close and catch his foot round her ankle to trip her.

Octavia was caught off guard and fell hard, but forced herself into a roll and bounced back up to her feet, a long gash opened along the side of her face and slowly dripping blood onto her chest. She brought her blade up in front of her and bared her teeth as she growled, forcing the pain to the back of her mind.

Relying on every single one of Indra's teachings, her next set of strikes were almost clinical, forcing away emotion and showing flawless technique as she battered through his defenses and knocked the sword clean out of his hands and halfway across the arena.

Caleb smiled at her as he raised his hands above his head to show that he yielded, and Octavia's face spread into a grin as the crowds's applause reached her ears. They both bowed to the dais and then waited for the rest of the contestants who could still stand filed into the arena as Lexa stood to address the crowd.

"Congratulations to all of our victorious warriors today! You all have the rest of the day and the night to rest before the next round of battles tomorrow. As there will be another uneven amount of warriors, Ontari kom Azgeda is exempt from the battles tomorrow as she is the only warrior to not receive a single word in her fight today."

Ontari bowed her head to Lexa in thanks and recognition of what she said.

"Go, enjoy good food and company, tomorrow will begin at an hour past dawn as we have two less fights to watch."

The crowd slowly filtered away as they loudly discussed the fighters that they had seen competing, there were many mentions of how surprisingly well the Skaikru girl had done which made Octavia swell with pride, although Indra soon smacked her across the back of the head and reminded her not to get cocky.

The clan leaders stayed for a while to share congratulations and then eventually everyone had drifted away to leave the Skaikru, Trikru and Azgeda leaders and warriors.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your fight today." Clarke offered to Ontari who smiled and took her arms gladly.

"Thank you Clarke, your warrior fought very well."

Clarke grinned at Octavia, "Hear that O? You proved Skaikru can hold their own."

Lexa's lips twitched as Octavia grinned back and then shrank under Indra's warning glare who then winked slyly and clapped her on the back, "Enjoy your victory today Octavia, you earned it."

Octavia practically bounced over to Clarke who laughed and then introduced her to Ontari.

Lexa, Roan and Indra wandered away to leave the three of them to discuss Octavia's battle.

"What of Ontari's request? Have you given it any more thought Heda?" Roan asked conversationally.

"What request?" Indra asked, still naturally suspicious of Azgeda agendas after their many years at war with the Trikru before Heda's coalition.

"Ontari had asked me if she can stay and train with the other night bloods." Lexa told her.

Indra gasped, there hadn't been a night blood not trained in the capitol for over twenty years, "She's a one of your line Heda?"

Lexa nodded quickly and then turned back to Roan, "I am still considering it, although I can tell you that after the fights today my interest in her has only grown."

Roan bowed his head, "Thank you Heda, I must take my leave now so I will see you at the next round tomorrow."

Upon noticing Roan leaving, Ontari excused herself and hurried to catch up with him, leaving Octavia and Clarke to walk back over to Lexa and Indra. "I suppose it's time for training now." Octavia observed glumly as she realized what time of the day it was, no matter what else was going on, Indra had never once allowed her to neglect her training schedule.

Lexa smiled, remembering how strict Anya had once been with her, "Seeing as your Skaikru, it would look strange if the Trikru clan leader was seen to be training you during a tournament in which you may very well go up against one of her warriors."

Indra shook her head at Lexa but nodded at Octavia anyway, "I suppose we can forgo training tonight, but if you fumble in your next battle you won't like the exercises I make you do in our next session."

Octavia grinned, fully aware that Indra had a soft spot for her and bowed respectfully to the three of them, "I will go and check on the rest of Skaikru then." She disappeared quickly and Indra just shook her head again at Lexa and then followed after Octavia back towards the heart of the city.

Clarke and Lexa started wandering back themselves, gently holding hands as they found a quiet moment as they walked through secluded streets in a meandering path back towards the building they called home.

"You know I never realized how good Octavia was getting with a sword." Clarke mused as they walked.

Lexa smiled at her, "It's unusual for someone to progress so quickly, it makes me wonder how you would do if I trained you in the art of sword fighting."

Clarke grinned, "You just want an excuse for us to take a bath together after a long hard training session when we're all hot and sweaty..." She had leaned in to whisper in Lexa's ear who just hummed and didn't deny anything. "Come on Lexa, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat and then if you want we can have the rest of the day all too ourselves."


	19. Tournament Day, Round Two

**A/N - Hey, I love writing this so much and I especially love how engaged you all are and the suggestions you make, I have a file on my computer where I write any ideas and prompts I get from your reviews and then I see where I can work them in! Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy this one :)**

When Clarke woke up on the morning of the second day of the tournament, she was happy to see that it was Lexa sitting beside her rather than her mother.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly, as Lexa leaned in to kiss her.

"Good morning Clarke." Lexa focused back on lacing her boots tightly as Clarke sat up and ran her hands over Lexa's hair.

"Can I do your braids today?"

Lexa nodded quickly, trusting Clarke to get it right as she moved on to tying the other shoe. When she had arrived in Polis Clarke had spent a lot of time amongst the young night bloods and they had taught her how to braid each of their hair in the warriors designs they had chosen. Then it had been Lexa's turn to sit quietly as Clarke practiced over and over until she had memorized where every strand atop Lexa's head should go.

"I've been meaning to ask," Clarke whispered, focused intently on bringing the different sections together in the Commanders intricate design, "You've been in an extraordinarily good mood lately, like a weight has been lifted." She observed with a smile.

Humming softly in the back of her throat as she leaned back, Lexa relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle tugging at her hair.

"I was going to wait till after the tournament to tell you but I underestimated your observational skills." Lexa sighed.

Clarke narrowed her eyes suspiciously, picking up on the subtle hint of teasing, "Are you insulting me?"

"Only a little." Lexa grinned, "Anyway, the previous Commanders spoke to me in my sleep again, only this time I spoke to the first ever Commander, Rebecca. She said that I am on the right path and she agrees with my blood must not have blood decree."

Clarke beamed at her, finishing up the last braid and coming to sit next to her, "That's great!"

Lexa smiled, "Yes it is, but that's not the most important part. Rebecca, the first night blood, and the first Commander. She crashed to earth in a drop ship from a station called Polaris."

Clarke's eyes widened and she stared slack jawed at Lexa, "The thirteenth station?"

"And now you're the thirteenth clan, everything is coming full circle." Lexa nodded at her.

"The black blood is hereditary right?" She asked, "Then you're part Skaikru, you have a familial link to our clan."

Lexa chuckled slightly, "From many years ago. Clarke, we can discuss this more after the tournament has finished. I was waiting to tell you but it would have been wrong to lie when you asked me directly."

Clarke nodded blankly, still processing what Lexa had said and the further implications of it, "Wait, I have questions about-"

Placing a finger on Clarke's lips, Lexa stared at her for a moment, "Later Clarke, we have less than an hour before the second round starts and I am competing first today."

Clarke wasted no more time, darting away to put on clean clothes before following Lexa through the town down to the arena. The entire journey she kept throwing more questions in Lexa's journey but once the Commander retreated into her calm and collected warrior mode she basically ended up talking to herself. Not that she really minded, as it allowed her to work through the new information uninterrupted.

As they reached the arena, Lexa pulled Clarke close and kissed her before giving her a shove towards the dais, leaving to go join the other warriors waiting to fight.

Clarke huffed slightly at the abrupt goodbye but brightened when she saw Roan waiting in his own chair, "Good morning!" She smiled happily at him, taking her seat and quickly glancing round to check how many clan leaders they were waiting on.

"Clarke." He greeted, amused at how excited she seemed, "Do you know something I don't?"

She laughed at him and shook her head, "No. It's just last time I saw Lexa fight was against you. And I had never actually seen her fight and it was to the death so I was too worried to just watch it and I certainly couldn't have enjoyed it."

"But know you have the opportunity to watch your girlfriend in battle and swoon?" He teased.

Clarke paled, "No I- We're not- Wait, how do you even know that word?"

Roan let out a bark of laughter at her panic, "Don't worry Wanheda, I understand why you haven't made it public knowledge yet, your secret is safe with me. And Ontari was dragged along to a drink by your friend Octavia, apparently most of the conversation made no sense but what she did understand seemed to be being told backwards, but she did pick up some new words."

Clarke smiled and relaxed, "Ok Roan, I trust you but I wouldn't tell Lexa because she might kill you." She surprised herself with how easily the admission of trust came.

He grinned back at her, flattered by her faith in him and his loyalty to their newfound friendship, "Oh trust me, I'm all to aware of that. She would do anything to protect you."

"Can I ask a question?" Clarke turned to him fully, "Is Ontari trustworthy? Because I actually find myself liking her, and Octavia is close to considering her a friend. Really it's just the association with your mother that pulls her down."

Roan sighed and leaned on the armrest of his chair, "Clarke, a lot of reasons she went along with my mother are Ontari's stories to tell. But I will tell you this, no one was happier when Lexa killed my mother than myself and Ontari."

Clarke nodded resolutely as she saw the sincerity in Roan's eyes, "Then ok."

"Thank you Clarke." They were the softest spoken words Clarke had ever heard, but Clarke did manage to pick them up.

"Your welcome."

Their conversation was then cut off by Indra who stood from her seat and walked to the front of the platform once the last clan leader was in place.

"Welcome to the second day of the tournament!" She shouted to cheers from the crowd, which was larger today, in part because there was no one laying at home nursing a hangover. "Today there will be four fight, and our Heda is going first, battling against the Desert Clan's finest warrior!"

As the thunderous applause waved over the arena, Indra took her seat again. The Desert warrior, who was a lanky man with a thin, wiry build, came first bowing to Indra and the other clan leaders. Then Lexa came out and the cheers grew deafening, so much so that Clarke wondered if they could be heard back in Arcadia.

Once again, in place of bowing, Lexa saluted with her sword and then stepped towards the man, clasping his arm and nodding once before drawing back and backing up to put a small amount of distance between them.

When Indra's arm dropped there was dead silence from the crowd as the Desert warrior rushed her, but when he stumbled past it looked as if Lexa hadn't moved at all. Everyone leaned forwards in confusion before noticing that she had sidestepped at the last possible second and slammed her elbow into his back to cause the stumble.

This time he came at her slower, swinging round in an arc before changing direction and aiming the sword at her exposed neck.

Lexa ducked under quickly and then blocked his next strike by holding her own blade flat against her forearm, catching the blow by simply raising the limb in front of her face.

With the momentum carrying him towards her, he fell into her just enough for her to grasp the back of his shirt and pull so they were face to face. Lexa's expression was a picture of tranquility as her hand shot out and snatched his sword straight out of his hand, dropping her own to the ground as she raised his own blade to his neck.

The Desert warrior grinned ruefully as he held up his hands to admit defeat, having known from the start that his chances of beating Heda were practically none existent. He bowed to the platform as was expected and then turned and bowed to Lexa, whose lips twitched slightly as she handed him back his sword.

Then he retreated off the field.

Lexa bent to pick her sword from where it had fallen and then raised it once again to the clan leaders, before heading straight for the platform, jumping up and snapping her fingers at one of the guards to fetch her a seat to put next to Clarke's.

As the seat was being carried over, the Desert Clan Leader stood up to greet Lexa, "He may be my best but he never stood a chance against you Heda, congratulations on your win." Lexa smiled at him and shook his hand before taking her seat.

"Showoff." Clarke muttered under her breath to Lexa, who grinned but didn't say a word.

Roan leaned over to get closer to them, "You just won a battle without even swinging your sword, I think Clarke has a point."

Lexa shrugged lightly, "I wouldn't want anyone questioning my abilities."

Clarke laughed and shook her head, a hundred percent sure that Clarke herself was the one Lexa was showing off for.

The next battle was between the Boat Clan and the Shadow Valley Clan. Both fought well but after a close match the Boat People came out victorious, which Clarke could tell Lexa was pleased at. Before she could ask why, Lexa had spun around to address the Boat Clan Leader who was almost directly behind her.

"It looks like I might be facing your man in the next round Luna." She smirked and Clarke began to understand, she had mentioned a friend called Luna on a few separate occasions, and the friendly rivalry they had going on.

"Don't underestimate him Lexa, he may beat you yet." The Boat Leader grinned back. Clarke sucked in a breath of air worriedly at the woman using Lexa's given name but no one batted an eyelid so she assumed that their friendship must be widely known, because she knew for a fact that no other clan leader would get away with that level of familiarity being flaunted in front of the other twelve.

Lexa chuckled and then stood again to announce the next battle, between the Skaikru and the Broadleaf clan. As Octavia and the other warrior walked out Lexa sat down next to Clarke who leaned into Lexa worriedly, "He's huge."

Lexa smiled at her comfortingly, "Yes but that makes him slow, Octavia is fast and a whole lot smarter, worst case all she had to do it dance around until he tires."

And that's exactly what happened.

From the instant Lexa signaled for the fight to begin, Octavia played it smart, darting and weaving around the other warrior. Coming just close enough to land a glancing blow and the disappearing again as though she had evaporated into smoke. The warrior growled in frustration and kept his massive blows coming, but even though a single one would end the match if it landed, he was unable to catch the sky girl.

After his strikes had become noticeably slower Octavia ducked under the next instead of spinning away, going into a tight roll on her shoulder and coming up behind him.

With deadly accuracy she kicked the back of his leg to force him onto one knee and then she jumped onto his back, clinging tight and wrapping an arm round his neck before throwing all her weight backwards to topple him over.

Rolling to the side just in time, she bounced back up and stamped on the wrist of the hand holding his sword, punching him with the hilt of her own to keep him down just long enough for him to release the blade so she could kick it away.

When the warrior raised his hands helplessly there was dead silence for a beat before the crowd went wild. Truly, they had not believed that one of the Skaikru could compete fairly and hold their own, but many had found themselves rooting for Octavia during the battle.

Octavia considered for a moment and then held her arm out to the warrior she had beaten, who took it and let her help him to his feet, then they bowed to the platform together before standing shoulder to shoulder as the other contestants joined them on the field.

Lexa stood back up for the final time that day, "Congratulations to all our warriors. Tomorrow will feature two fights, between myself and the Boat Clan's warrior, and also the warriors from Azgeda and Skaikru. We meet here on the field off battle three hours after dawn."

She stepped to the side as everyone began leaving, making her way straight over to Octavia who was practically vibrating with the amount of excess adrenaline still in her system.

"Well done Octavia." Lexa smiled warmly, "Time and again you prove you were born for this life."

She walked away without another word, leaving Octavia staring after her as Clarke came over and tapped her friend on the shoulder to catch her attention.

"Girlfriend approved." Was all she said in a slightly shaky, joking voice, as Clarke laughed and started dragging her over to their people who would surely want to congratulate her on her fight.


	20. Catching Up

**A/N - Hey guys! So this is an early update, but the word count has dropped down slightly, there is a very good reason though. Basically, I have a massive essay due tomorrow morning that I have been putting off, so this is a slightly shorter update so I can get that done. And also because I figured that a short update was better than no update :P Even saying that though, it is still as long as my normal updates until I started upping the word count so really it's as short as an average chapter! :) Please enjoy and review, all your ideas are taken on board and carefully considered for future use!**

Lexa had excused herself for the evening, she was hosting a meal for the Clan Leaders whose warriors had already been eliminated from the tournament, she had explained it as a necessary way of maintaining respect and the friendly nature of the competition.

Octavia had grinned happily when Clarke had told her.

"Come on Clarke, time to spend some time with your own people then!" She grinned happily as she caught hold of Clarke's arm and dragged her out of the elevator on the floor Skaikru was residing on. Lexa had given them the entire floor to themselves to avoid potential conflicts with other clans so they had set up one of the spare rooms as a sort of common room to spend time as a group.

When Clarke and Octavia walked through the door, their friends cheered, moving to hug Octavia and tell her how well she had done in her first two fights.

Abby hugged Clarke as the others all swarmed Octavia, "How long are you visiting us for tonight?"

Clarke smiled, "Lexa's busy right now so I've got a few hours."

Abby grinned, "Good, it feels like we've barely seen you."

They all migrated over to the couches that had been arranged in a circular pattern so everyone could fit and still be seen by each of the others.

"So, how are you feeling about your fight against the Ice Nation tomorrow?" It was Jacobs, the man who had shown hostility towards Azgeda in front of Lexa and wound up being followed by a guard detail for the rest of the day, the tone of his voice caused Clarke's eyes to harden as she looked at him coolly.

Octavia brushed over the deeper implications calmly, "I'm looking forward to it, Ontari is a brilliant fighter though so it will be a challenge to try and beat her."

"Well let's hope you survive it." He muttered darkly.

Clarke's jaw dropped, after the personal warning from the Commander he was still pushing.

"It's against the rules to kill another clan's warrior." Came a gentle voice from the door. When the turned around it was Ontari herself, who was leaning against the door frame casually, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Azgeda isn't welcome here." Jacobs growled, standing up to appear intimidating, which didn't face the night blood in the slightest.

"Really? Then explain to me why I received an invitation to come and drop in for a few minutes. Tell me if I'm wrong, but this is Octavia's celebration, not yours."

Clarke snorted and looked at Octavia, putting together that it had been her who told her to show up.

Jacobs stared between them and then glared at Abby and Kane, "How can you be ok with this?"

Kane shrugged, relaxing back into the couch, "Clarke and Octavia lead Skaikru, there is no point in us trying to argue, even if we wanted to."

"I'm out of here." He stormed from the room passed Ontari who gave him a small nod as he passed to which he grunted, and Clarke made a quick mental note to keep an eye on him for the future, he had all the makings of another hate filled Pike.

Octavia waved over the Ice Warrior to take a seat, "Are you staying long?"

Ontari shook her head, "No, only for a few minutes, I just wanted to congratulate you personally on today. And I also wanted to say good luck for tomorrow."

Octavia grinned, "You too, I'll try to not mess up your face too much."

Laughing Ontari stood up, "You won't get the chance." She offered her hand to Octavia who grasped it without hesitation and then turned and bowed to Clarke, "I will see you tomorrow Wanheda."

"Good luck tomorrow." Clarke smiled back, keeping what Roan had said in mind and giving the other girl a fair chance. Then Ontari walked out to head back to her own rooms to prepare for the next day.

Abby watched her go thoughtfully, "That girl is not what I expected from the Ice Nation."

Clarke found herself agreeing, wondering what exactly it was that Roan had omitted from her, because the gentleness of Ontari now didn't match up with the hard exterior that had been shown in the presence of Nia whilst she had still been living.

They spoke casually for a while before the guards and other Skaikru members drifted off to bed, leaving just Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Abby and Kane.

"So what's going on with you and Lexa?" Raven immediately asked, grinning gleefully as the door swung shut behind the last of their people.

Clarke glared at Octavia, "You told her?!"

Octavia raised her hands to ward off Clarke as Raven started laughing, "So there's something to tell? Don't look at Octavia like that, it's not as though your subtle Clarke."

Sighing she sagged in her seat, "We're just friends."

Raven snorted, "Yes Clarke, because we all believe that you had that strong a reaction over a friend." She said sarcastically.

Clarke's eyes flicked up and she huffed in irritation, "I don't suppose there's any way you'll just let this one go?"

Raven shook her head, grinning widely.

"Lexa and I are engaged."

Raven was silent, shock plastered across her face and Kane's showed a similar expression, he recovered first, giving a weak smile. "I suppose congratulations are in order then."

That got a reaction, as Raven shrieked loud enough to wake the entire building, "You're-!"

Octavia reacted quickly, leaping across the room to slap her hand across Raven's before she could give it away to everyone on their floor, "Calm down Reyes, it's a secret remember? They haven't announced it publicly yet."

Raven nodded and Octavia pulled back her hand, "How can you be-? What do you think about this?" She asked Abby who looked quite amused at the strength of Raven's reaction.

"I'm giving Lexa a chance, she makes Clarke happy and that's enough for me." Abby said, looking at Clarke who smiled at her tearfully.

"Thank you mom." She whispered, hugging Abby tightly.

Raven had calmed down slightly and gave Clarke a small smile, "Well I'm happy that you're happy."

Clarke grinned at her, noticing how dark it had gone outside the window, "Well on that note, it's getting late and Lexa will be worried if I don't get back soon."

She hugged her mother one last time and then waved goodbye as she ducked out of the room and headed up stairs.

When she walked through the door, Lexa was visibly relieved, pausing her pacing up and down the room.

"How long have you been doing that?" Clarke chuckled, as Lexa turned and glared at her jokingly.

"Not long, I was worried when the sun set and you still hadn't gotten back. But I didn't want to send someone to find you and interrupt your time with your friends and your mother."

Clarke pulled her into a firm embrace, pressing their lips together, "One of my people may be a problem in the future." She told Lexa calmly who leaned her chin on Clarke's shoulder, not pulling back from the hug.

"Well then I will wait for you to let me know if you require my intervention." Clarke's arms tightened at the admission that Lexa had faith in her to handle her people, offering support without the insistence of taking control of the situation.

They didn't say another word about it, heading straight for the bed and collapsing into it together, pulling off each others clothes as they went.


	21. Final Day of the Competition

**A/N - Once again, thank you all for the support on this story, we are so close to five hundred followers and that is amazing! I am also so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews! You guys are awesome and I couldn't love you more!**

The next morning the whole city was bristling with anticipation, Clarke was slightly confused until Lexa explained that there would be two matches, a break and then the final battle. After that was explained she suddenly understood the excitement, the winner would be decided today and if the opening celebration was anything to go by then tonight would be one hell of a party.

They headed down to the arena together, and at the entrance Clarke offered Lexa a strip of brightly colored blue cloth.

Lexa stared at her, confused as to why Clarke was giving her odd bits of fabric. "What is this Clarke?" She asked gently, not wanting to offend her by rejecting whatever strange Skaikru custom this was.

"It's just something I read about in a book once." Clarke explained, red tinging her cheeks slightly in embarrassment, "It's called a favor and knights used to wear them in battle, it's a token showing allegiance between the giver and the wearer. Although I wouldn't mention were you got it from, seeing as how you may end up fighting my warrior today." Gently she took the strip from Lexa's hand and looped it round her wrist, gently tying it off and tucking it under the edge of her gloves, "It's a reminder that I love you and a wish for you to do your best today."

Lexa grinned and pulled her into a tender kiss, "I love you too Clarke. Now you'd better head to your seat because they won't wait forever."

Clarke practically skipped through the crowd and up to her seat, in a ridiculously good mood because of the feeling of everything falling in to place at last.

Roan noticed her bubbly demeanor and grinned at her, "Hello Clarke, did you just wish the Commander luck personally."

She managed to stop herself milliseconds away from sticking her tongue out at him, "Very funny Roan, and anyway do you not remember your fight? Lexa doesn't require luck."

The Ice King chuckled and shook his head lightly as Indra hushed the crowd, "Welcome to the third and final day of this celebration of strength and skill between the clans. This will forever be remembered as the greatest show of unity and peace the ground as seen in a hundred years and we thank each of the Clan Leaders gathered today for their contribution to this peace."

There were cheers through the crowd and the Clan Leaders all nodded in acknowledgement.

"And so, without any further ado, the first battle of the day, Lexa of the Tree People against Dari of the Boat People!"

As the two warriors walked out the response was deafening, and after they had both acknowledged the platform it took another few minutes until the crowd eventually fell silent. They shook hands firmly and then Indra signaled them to begin.

Clarke just caught the flash of the brilliant blue ribbon as Lexa's sword cut through the air towards the Boat Warriors neck. Dari leapt backwards out the way nimbly and responded in turn, aiming for her left side to make blocking just that tiny bit more awkward. Lexa wasn't caught out, stepping to the side smartly and flicking up the tip of her blade to deflect his back at him.

He spun lightly and lunged forwards, sword arm outstretched in front of him. Lexa slipped around and attempted to hit his wrist with enough force for him to drop the blade but instead he pulled back his arm in expectation of her retaliation.

His trick had forced her to overreach into a vulnerable position and he took advantage, bringing his sword up to connect with her ribs, but impossibly fast she managed to pull across her arm and catch hold of the blade itself. With a pained growl she wrenched it from his grasp as black blood dripped from her fingers.

Dari was on the defensive again and ducked and weaved, searching desperately for a way to beat her, but he was soon out of time and options when she bore down on him and slammed her elbow into his face which drove him to his knees. Recognizing the hopeless situation he sighed and held his hands up to indicate her win.

A smiled danced across her face as she saluted the Clan Leaders, paying special attention to Luna the Boat Clan Leader who just shook her head and grinned ruefully.

She offered Dari an arm to pull him to his feet and then clapped him on the back before sending him off to get his nose checked by a healer, as it was now streaming with blood from when her elbow had connected with it.

Gracefully she climbed up onto the dais and took her seat beside Clarke who was grinning at her like an extremely proud girlfriend.

"Next time Lexa." Luna called from the back.

"I look forward to it." The Commander shot back.

Roan chuckled, "Congratulations Heda, although the after fighting you myself I feel sorry for the poor boy."

Lexa smiled as her eyes flicked to where Octavia and Ontari were walking out together, like in the sky girls last match, she was walking out shoulder to shoulder with her opponent. With interest, Lexa looked over to the other members of Skaikru, some were smiling and cheering with the rest of the crowd but one of two were glaring at the Ice Nation warrior hatefully.

Clarke glanced sideways at Roan, "It seems our warriors have decided that we are in a strong alliance now King Roan."

He smiled back at her, "It seems so Wanheda." Roan laughed slightly, as the two fighters bowed to the Clan Leaders Ontari made sure to acknowledge Lexa as well who's lips twitched upwards slightly.

Lexa waved her arm to signal them to begin the moment they had released each others arms.

Immediately, the friendly smiles disappeared and both warriors dropped into a fighting stance, their eyes laser focused on each others movements.

Octavia's greatest advantage in her previous matches was gone as she was a similar height and weight to the other girl so couldn't rely on being quicker on her feet. She went for a surprise attack to throw Ontari off balance, yelling a fierce war cry and bringing her sword down in a two handed swing.

Ontari stumbled back just in time, darting to the side to give herself some breathing room, having been unprepared for the ferocity of Octavia's opening move after the friendly nature of all their interactions up until Lexa's arm came down. She gained new respect for the Skaikru warrior as she regrouped her self and twirled her sword experimentally.

Then she stepped forward, spinning on her heel to drive the point towards Octavia's chest, who reacted calmly, blocking at the last second and bringing the two of them nose to nose for a moment until they broke away.

They moved up and down the arena, swords clashing and sparking, each taking a turn attacking and then defending as they were pushed backwards. Neither of them willingly gave an inch but Ontari's superior experience was wearing Octavia down, as she pulled carefully planned moves that Octavia had never had to learn how to defend against.

In a last ditch effort, Octavia threw all her weight behind one powerful lunge towards Ontari's stomach, but at the very last moment Ontari twisted to the side and delivered a hard blow to the back of Octavia's sword hand with the flat of her blade which caused her to cry out as her fingers released the hilt of their own accord.

Almost apologetically, she scooped the fallen sword up in her free hand and pointed it towards Octavia, who was cradling her hand against her chest.

Octavia cracked a smile as she held up her hands to indicate that she yielded, and then she stepped forward to embrace Ontari with her good arm, which gained some surprised looks from those watching and from Ontari herself. And then she pulled her forwards so they could bow to the platform together before walking from the arena.

Roan laughed and nodded after them to Clarke, "I think your right hand has a new best friend."

Clarke grinned, "I think so to."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully and then raised a hand to signal silence amongst those gathered. "Go, eat and drink, and then return here in two hours time for the final battle of this tournament."

* * *

When the crowds all returned to their places there was a feeing of great anticipation running like wildfire though the assembled people.

Ontari and Lexa strode out confidently, acknowledging the dais and then walking to stand face to face.

"I will give you my decision after this fight." Lexa stated simply, offering her arm.

Ontari clasped arms with Lexa firmly and the two shared a respectful nod before they stepped back and drew their swords, looking to Indra who signalled the start of the match.

There was a long pause and the audience shifted restlessly as the two women watched each other.

Then simultaneously they leapt towards each other, faces expressionless as they collided in the centre, blades flashing in the sunlight and sparks flying in all directions. They were remarkably well matched on strength and speed and there battle moved faster than most of those watching could track through.

Clarke heard Roan hiss in sympathy on a few occasions but couldn't make out what he was seeing that she wasn't.

Without warning Ontari was suddenly rolling across the floor after a powerful kick to her chest sent her sprawling, that time Clarke winced herself.

Gathering her feet under her, she sprang up from the ground and her sword came swinging round in a wide arc straight towards Lexa's head, who smirked and ducked under it easily, elbowing her Ontari's stomach to cause her to double over gasping for air.

Lexa rained down a heavy combo of strikes to take advantage of her momentary weakness, but Ontari recovered quickly and broke off the sequence, responding with one of her own that caused their fight to become more like a dance as they twirled and moved from side to side.

Then another strike came from Lexa, with all her power behind it, as the blade came down Ontari raised her own and there was a terrible cracking noise.

Warily Clarke looked up from where she had hidden her face to avoid seeing something horrible, but instead she saw that Lexa's blade had shattered at the base and she was now just holding the useless hilt of it.

The crowd cheered, especially the Azgeda who believed that their warrior couldn't lose now.

Ontari stared at the shards on the floor in disbelief and then looked at her own sword, before tossing it to the side pulling a shorter knife from a sheath strapped to her leg.

A smile appeared on Lexa's face as she nodded in thanks and pulled her own knife, fully aware that if Ontari hadn't decided to even the playing field she would have been hard pressed to win against the warrior who was far stronger than anyone had imagined when Roan had put her forward as the representative for his clan.

With shorter blades their bodies twisted and turned around each other as they jabbed and slashed, always aiming for places that would cause the other enough pain to throw them off balance without causing true injury.

Then Ontari broke away, black blood streaming through her fingers as she held a hand to her face, Lexa had caught her with the tip of her knife just above her right eye.

The crowd went silent, an unknown night blood was unheard of. They looked to Lexa, expecting her to order the execution of the Ice Warrior for the deception but instead she remained focused on the fight at hand.

The rest of the fight was over quickly, with her vision affected by the blood falling into her eye, Ontari was unable to block the strikes that came at her right side and she was soon down on her knees as Lexa snatched the knife from her hand smoothly.

"Heda! Heda! Heda!" The chant went up as Lexa spun in a tight circle, holding her arm up victoriously.

The people continued their chanting as Lexa flipped the knife and held it by the blade to offer it back to Ontari who took it and stood up.

Lexa raised her arms to get them all to quieten down and when they did she cleared her throat, hopping up onto the platform, "People of the Thirteen Clans, this tournament has ended, and tonight is a cause for great celebration. Ontari kom Azgeda was kept away from her rights as a night blood by yet more treachery from Queen Nia. Today we welcome her home to Polis!"

After a moment a low clapping started that then erupted into a cheer. She waved them off quickly, "Go, eat and drink, tonight is a time for us all to put aside our weapons and celebrate side by side as friends and allies!"

 **A/N - Thoughts? Hope you've all enjoyed this storyline as much as I've enjoyed writing it! We're about to change pace a little bit now, as I'm sure your aware there are still a number of rebel Skaikru unaccounted for that I need to deal with :)**


	22. Crashing the Party

**A/N - Hey! :) So there were lot's of reviews on the last chapter which was awesome! So thanks :) This one caused me a fair bit of stress whilst I was writing it haha, so please let me know what you think! Also, just a quick warning, if your a Bellamy fan then I am very sorry because major character death in this chapter, didn't want to spoil it but also don't want to blindside anyone if their going to be affected badly. Love you all x**

The party was in full swing by the time they came back from the building the competitors had been using the prepare in.

After the match she had dragged both Ontari and Lexa in and ordered them to sit down whilst she fetched Octavia. Once she had her three captives lined up she ordered them quiet as she painstakingly cleaned and bandaged the wounds they had acquired.

Octavia had tried to insist she was fine but when Clarke touched her arm she had cried out so she was forced to sit patiently as it was bound tightly and splinted. Clarke told her it was very badly sprained rather than broken, but she should avoid moving it as best as she could. Then Octavia bolted before Clarke could continue the lecture.

Ontari was next, being a much better patient than Octavia she sat calmly as Clarke cleaned the cut on her face and sewed it up with neat little stitches that would leave a minimal scar. With a nod of thanks she followed Octavia from the tent.

Then Clarke turned to Lexa, with hand on hip as she shook her head at the Commander, "Now why do I feel as though we've been here before?"

Lexa smirked as Clarke sighed despairingly and sat down next to her, pulling Lexa's arm onto her lap, "Ok I know it's incredibly badass to watch but you need to stop grabbing hold of swords in fights. One day you're going to cut off a finger and I won't be able to fix that."

Smiling contently, Lexa just patiently watched Clarke ramble as she cleaned and dressed the cut across her palm, when she was done she looked back up into Lexa's eyes, "Ok?"

Lexa leaned in and kissed her, "I'll do my very best not to cut off any fingers."

Clarke huffed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Then Lexa just pulled her close with a chuckle and planted a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead, "Thank you for worrying about me. Now come on, we have a party to enjoy."

Clarke had been right earlier, the opening celebration was nothing in comparison to this. It seemed as though every member of every clan was out in the streets, dancing and singing as they drank and partied.

Pulling Lexa through the crowd, Clarke ran from street to street, as they jumped in and out of conversations, games and dances around bonfires taller than Clarke herself.

After a while they started a game between the two of them of how many people could they mark with juice from berry's that grew on vines climbing the walls around the city. It was a childish game but in the alcohol induced buzz they were high off, they found it hilarious.

Colliding with Octavia and Indra who were acting a lot more mature than the two leaders, they moved as one, smearing the sticky liquid over the warriors faces and then cracking up with laughter at the confused faces they were making.

"Clarke run!" Lexa shouted, when she caught the look on Indra's face when she nodded at Octavia. Scrambling to follow Lexa, they bolted as the other two broke into a sprint themselves. Ducking through side street after side street, Lexa suddenly pulled Clarke sharply to the left into a doorway, listening carefully to hear the Trikru leader and her second dashing past.

Once they were gone, their eyes met, stood nose to nose as they were they could feel the pounding of the others heart and see the sparkling joy reflected in each others eyes. After a second they burst out laughing, gasping for air as Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder, clutching at her jacket for support.

"Did you see Indra's face?!" She choked out finally, "She's going to kill us if they ever manage to find us!"

Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke's back, as she leaned to the side slightly to peer out, "You make everything brighter Clarke, before I met you I had not laughed in years. I feel like when I was small, the world was so big and everything was possible."

Clarke's laughter subsided at the serious tone that had just taken over the mood, "I know what you mean, after my Dad? I don't think I really had proper fun after that until I came to Polis, it's like suddenly there's hope that in the future there will be no fighting, just you and me being happy and annoying Indra and Octavia until they finally snap and really kill us."

Lexa chuckled, "I like the sound of that Clarke, you're my future."

Clarke was taken aback by the intensity and focus in her eyes, "And you're mine Lexa."

Their moment was beautiful and perfect, the noises of the celebration drowned out by the beating of their hearts.

It didn't last long, as one sound broke through the haze of everything else. Gunshots, ringing out from the edge of the city.

They snapped out of the remnants of their childish giddy mood instantly and started running again, spurred on when they heard a panicked scream from the same direction of the shots.

As they reached the place Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm and yanked her backwards as a hail of bullets hit the spot that Lexa was about to step into, "Don't leave me." She ordered the Commander, and they both knew she didn't just mean don't wander off.

They circled round and came up on the opposite side of the square the invaders were shooting from and that's when Clarke got a proper look at who it was.

Bellamy was stood arrogantly, surrounded by a rough looking gang of the Skaikru rebels that had managed to escape when Pike was given up for execution. He was holding a rifle to his shoulder and shooting at anything he spotted moving. Lexa growled with frustration when she saw no obvious was of getting close.

"Someone fetch me Lexa!" Bellamy roared, as he spotted a group of people scurrying away deeper into the city, "It's time she pays for everything she has done to my people!" Those following him cheered madly at that and Clarke saw first hand how bad things must have been in Arcadia, the instant she saw their faces she realized that there would be no reasoning with them.

"Stay here." She whispered quietly to the Commander, who clutched at her shirt, "Don't worry I'll be fine." Clarke murmured comfortingly as she detached Lexa's fingers gently.

Lexa's eyes widened as Clarke pulled out a gun that had been tucked into the waistband of her pants, having had no clue Clarke was carrying around the weapon, "Clarke you can't reason with these people, they will shoot you if they are given the chance."

"Then I won't give them the chance."

Raising the gun she stepped out, firing off three shots in quick succession, each bullet hit it's target and three of Bellamy's followers hit the ground.

"Killing your own people are you now Clarke?" He spat out spitefully after another four were felled by the Commander of Death.

"You are not my people." Wanheda growled, taking careful aim at Bellamy's firing hand and pulling the trigger.

Bellamy howled in pain as an explosion of red went off where his hand had been. He cradled the mangled limb and glared hatefully, "You're right, we're not your people because you're not part of us anymore. You betrayed us to this alliance with the Commander, you have killed so many people, should you even count as human anymore?"

A small smile flitted across Wanheda's face as the ex-Skaikru members realized what she had noticed long before she even considering stepping out, Bellamy had been the only one with ammunition left and no one could get to his gun without receiving a bullet from the Commander of Death herself. Not that it mattered, as Clarke methodically put a bullet in each of them anyway as they tried to turn and run. Despite what impression her calm expression may have given she hated it, but she had come to terms with it being necessary as they were too dangerous to leave running wild.

A wall of warriors, from each of the Thirteen Clans melted out of the shadows, creating a wall around the last rebel who had foolishly decided to attack Polis on the one day that warriors would fill the street in enough force to fight off a thousand invaders.

At the front of them was Lexa herself, who strode over to Clarke and took a place on equal level with her, "You called for me?" She said to Bellamy, resentment evident in her voice.

"You betrayed us, I'm going to-" Bellamy started shouting, before being cut off by a swift punch to his jaw from Octavia, who had arrived from nowhere to deliver the crushing blow, bending down she scooped up the gun that Clarke had forced away from us.

"Who's us Bellamy?!" She shouted angrily, hitting him again with the butt of the rifle which drove him to his knees, "All of our people have been right here all week, enjoying the tournament and meeting amazing people from all different clans. The Commander is the one who made this all possible, you're the one who tried to tear it apart!" Angry unshed tears glimmered in her eyes as he hit him again and again and then stepped back, "You're dead to me!" Octavia kicked his side brutally and then turned and walked way, not looking back, knowing that she might no be strong enough to take the next step if she saw his face.

Clarke's heart broke for the other girl as she walked away but she kept her face impassive, glancing at Lexa who tilted her head gently. Clarke saw it for what it was, an offer. An offer to shoulder the burden of this death so Clarke didn't have to. But she did, she owed it to him after everything they had been through. Bellamy couldn't be allowed to live, if she protected him now it would just bring every thing back to the vicious cycle of war and death, but at the very least she could look into his eyes and hear his final words before he was gone forever.

With what felt like the entire city watching she crossed to the center of the courtyard where Bellamy was lying on the ground where Octavia had left him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "But you haven't left me any choice."

Octavia's anger had dissipated his and he just looked at her tiredly, "I'm sorry as well, look after O for me?"

Clarke nodded tearfully as she raised the gun, as she pulled the trigger she hid her face, unable to look at the man who had been one of her closest, trusted friends before everything fell apart.

It was fitting, that the bullet that took Bellamy's life was the last in the gun, she thought as she let it drop from her fingers. It would be the last bullet she ever fired, she made the promise silently as she walked past Lexa, past her mother who was staring at her with tears running down her face. Past everyone who moved aside as Wanheda drifted through the city like a ghost to the bed she shared with their Commander.

And that was where Lexa found her an hour later, after she had organized her people to build a funeral pyre for those they had lost and also a smaller separate one for the rebels that had attacked.

As she walked through the doors, she saw Clarke lying facing the opposite wall. Without a word she just climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped her arms round Clarke's waist, holding her close and wishing Clarke had accepted her offer to do it for her, even if she understood why she hadn't been able to.


	23. How to Grieve

**A/N - Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, we're on 199 reviews which is beyond exciting! Also, thank you for sticking with this, I write all of these chapters on the day they are posted and it it is you guys who motivate me to continue every day and I am so grateful for all your support. So following that, I have tried this on another fic and it didn't really work but now I have all you guys so I think it just might. I want little story ideas to throw into this from you guys, I have a short list on my desktop already given to me and I intend on working through them, it may take a little bit of time but I aim to include everyone's ideas if I can because I am writing this for all of us who were affected by 3x07. So if you have any ideas leave them in a review for me, and also don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) Love to you all xx**

Clarke's eyes fluttered open as she heard the raised voices outside of the bedroom door.

"I understand that you are her mother but she needs space right now." The voice was hushed but Clarke would recognize Lexa anywhere as she yelled at, who could only be, Abby.

"You cannot stop me seeing my daughter!" Abby didn't even try to keep her voice lowered, and in the back of her mind Clarke registered that it was her mother's voice that must have woken her.

Tiredly, Clarke picked up a metal cup from the bedside table and threw it towards the door with as much strength as she could muster. It cracked open a moment later and she heard Abby gasp at how awful she must look.

"Clarke-" Abby tried to step into the room but was stopped by Lexa's outstretched arm as she gave Clarke a questioning look.

"Lexa come back to bed, tell them not to let anyone else in." She rolled over to face the opposite side as Lexa forced Abby from the room and gave strict instructions to her guards.

Then she climbed back into the bed next to Clarke, lying on her side and patiently waiting until Clarke rolled back over to face her. The blonde girl looked awful, the lack of sleep and the grief and guilt for what she had done were painted clear as day across her face, she looked like she had aged ten years in a single night, "It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" Clarke sounded desperate as she drew Lexa into a crushing embrace and buried her face in Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa rubbed at her shoulder gently and shifted slightly so Clarke could curl into her side properly, "He had to die, after everything it was the only way to avoid restarting the war between Skaikru and the other twelve clans. It would have been a war Arcadia couldn't have won." She felt the tension in Clarke's shoulders relax slightly, "Doing it yourself spared him pain Clarke, it was the kindest option, even if it was the one that would weigh most heavily on your conscience. Like with the one called Finn, your intervention was an act of mercy."

* * *

Three days after Clarke had blocked her mother from seeing her, she still hadn't emerged from the room and Abby was beside herself with worry and anger at Lexa for continually turning her away from the door whenever she tried to be there for Clarke.

Finally, Lexa appeared at the Skaikru floor, just as Abby and Kane were saying their good nights to everyone before they retired for the evening.

"Clarke?" Abby asked as she saw the Commander appear in the doorway.

Lexa just nodded to the end of the hall where the elevator was, "You can see her now, but don't push too much and be mindful that I will be along shortly and you will have to leave then."

Abby brushed past without another word which Lexa sighed at but didn't take offence, she understood what it was like to worry endlessly without news for someone dear to her. Fixing Kane with a look, she waited until her caught onto her meaning and cleared everyone from the room to leave Lexa alone with Octavia.

Octavia's age had never been more apparent, the four year gap between them strikingly obvious as Lexa observed the lost expression that Octavia was wearing, the sky girl had always seemed so much older and capable than her years suggested especially for someone not born on the ground. She sat down opposite her, waiting until Octavia looked up at her before she spoke, "How are you?" Lexa's voice was gentle and soft and so after three days, Octavia allowed herself to stop pretending that she was dealing.

"Not great." Her voice cracked slightly, "I'm not angry at Clarke for...well you know. But, he was my brother and he took care of me all my life! But Pike, Pike made him different, it was like he wasn't my brother anymore. Not the one I'd grown up with anyway."

Lexa nodded at her understandingly, "You're not sure how to grieve?"

Octavia pulled up her legs so she could rest her chin on her knees, "Yeah, how do I grieve for someone who did all that, someone that I didn't even recognize."

Moving to set next to Octavia, Lexa gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "You don't. Instead grieve for the brother you lost, the brother Pike took away from you. Remember Bellamy for everything good that he did, no one here will blame you for that."

Octavia mouth twitched upwards slightly as she tilted her head to look at Lexa, "You think that will work, just separating him into the person I knew and the person he became?"

"You just said it, the person who lost their life four days ago was a completely different person, changed by circumstances and the whisperings of another. You lost Bellamy before he ever attacked Polis, so there is no shame in letting others see how much you grieve for his loss." Lexa's voice was calm and steady and Octavia felt the sincerity behind every word.

She placed her own hand over Lexa's, that was still on her shoulder, "Thank you Commander."

"Lexa, in private settings you can use my name Octavia."

"Thank you Lexa." They sat for a while in silence, just as Lexa was about to leave Octavia turned to her, "I don't feel like I fit in anymore."

Lexa looked at her quizzically but didn't say anything, not quite understanding what context Octavia's words were in.

"I love Polis so much and then I think about Arcadia and there's nothing. No connection to the place that's supposed to be my home, it reminds me too much of the ark, I didn't belong there either."

"Then stay here." Lexa offered without hesitation.

Octavia sighed, "I know I'm staying to help Clarke but-"

Lexa shook her head, "You misunderstand me, a formal induction into Trikru, completely. After everything you have done for my people, the least I can do is formally claim you as one of them. And if anything it would only make Skaikru safer if the other clans saw that one of my people was involved in the leadership to avoid future uprisings against the coalition."

Eyes widening, Octavia looked at Lexa with surprise, "Really?"

Lexa smiled, "Yes, and I will also give you a gift upon your entrance to my clan. Really it should be your choice what the gift is but I doubt you will argue with what I have already thought of, I will make you one of the Trikru and lift Lincoln's banishment so he can return to Polis to be with you."

For the first time since Bellamy died Octavia smiled, unable to stop herself she hugged Lexa on impulse. The Commander didn't seem to mind, wrapping her arms around Octavia's shoulders for a few moments before pulling back, "Think about it carefully Octavia. I need to return to Clarke now but you can give me your answer whenever you are ready, and if you do not wish to cast aside your heritage in the sky, I will still permit Lincoln to return. This choice is yours and yours alone, but I hope you take my offer."

And then she walked away, leaving Octavia still reeling slightly at Lexa's offer.

* * *

When Lexa walked back into the bedroom she shared with Clarke she could feel the tension in the room, Clarke was propped up in bed and Abby was stood at the foot of it. Lexa was not sure what was going on but it was clear that Abby had somehow managed to say something that cause an adverse reaction from the other girl.

"Clarke." Lexa called out softly, letting Clarke know that she had entered the room before she approached the bed, "Are you ok?"

"I just tried to get her to talk to me about what was bothering her." Abby answered for her as Clarke glared from where she was sat.

"I said don't push, or did that completely escape you." Lexa snapped, "Leave us."

Abby looked like she was going to argue but when Lexa all but growled at her she thought better and walked out.

"Ok, now what did she say to upset you?" Lexa turned to Clarke immediately, staring at her fiancée intently.

Clarke huffed in annoyance, recognizing that there was no way Lexa would drop it until she told her, "She tried to make things better by saying how it was Pike who made Bellamy do all those things. But it wasn't, no matter what else happened, he chose to follow Pike, there were other people in Arcadia who never once went along with what Pike was doing and saying. And my mom doesn't realize that she isn't helping." It all came out on one long, frustrated breath after which Lexa rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Clarke, your mother does mean well, she's trying."

"Did that physically hurt you to say?" Clarke grinned slightly at Lexa, who shook her head in annoyance.

"My personal grievances with your mother are not the talking point of this conversation Clarke." But she was glad that Clarke had made the joke so her glare was lighthearted. "How are you feeling?" Lexa asked her softly.

Clarke smiled gently, tangling their fingers together, "Better, thank you for the last few days, I don't know how I'd have got through them without you."

Lexa hummed slightly as she drew her legs up onto the bed, resting her head on Clarke's lap as Clarke's fingers started twisting through her hair, over the last few days she had found that it was one of the things that helped calm Clarke when she was particularly distressed and it had fast become a habit.

"I offered to initiate Octavia into Trikru."

Clarke nodded as she played with a few strands idly, "She'll probably take the offer."

"I also said I'd lift Lincoln's banishment, regardless of whether she takes it or not."

Leaning down, Clarke kissed her softly, smiling against Lexa's mouth, "Careful Commander, people will think you have a soft spot for her."

Lexa laughed, "They would be right, she reminds me of Anya sometimes, just small things like the way she looks at people she thinks are foolish."

Untangling a knot that had become a problem, Clarke was quiet for a few seconds as she focused intently on smoothing it out, "Ontari came by whilst you were gone, she must have been waiting for you to leave because she was in and out before my mom showed up. She just came to offer her loyalties to me and my people as long as we remain in our alliance with Azgeda."

They shifted round so they were lying face to face, "She has been visiting Octavia as well." Lexa said thoughtfully, "I think she is one of the only people who has been successful in helping Octavia through the loss of her brother."

Clarke suddenly looked guilty, "Maybe I should-"

"No." Lexa said firmly, "Octavia is being taken care of, you will not help by seeing her whilst you yourself are still this guilt ridden. Free yourself of this and then the two of you can grieve together for the friend and brother you have lost."

Clarke settled back on to the bed, "Ok." There was a long pause, "I need you to train me."

Lexa was slightly surprised, "I didn't think you needed training, you have been in multiple battles and emerged victorious from each."

"I fought with a gun, the only time I've used a blade was whilst I was hunting and it was hardly graceful like you make it look. The bullet that took Bellamy's life is the last one I will ever fire, so I need to learn to fight like you can."

Lexa nodded lowly, "Ok Clarke, I will teach you myself. But for tonight you should rest, we can talk more about this tomorrow."

Clarke wriggled closer until she was practically lying on top of Lexa, encased in the security and warmth of her arms as she closed her eyes to the first proper night's sleep in three days.


	24. A Break From Responsibility

**A/N - Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter, they mean so, so much to me you have no idea! :D I had so much fun writing this chapter and I really hope you guys like it as well, Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it! And enjoy! Also please don't forget to let me know what you liked and also if you have any ideas for future little plot points or any other ideas! :) Love you all x**

"Heda! Heda!" The shout came from outside their bedroom door, Clarke groaned and rolled over but Lexa didn't have that luxury. Climbing out of the bed she quickly crossed the room and flung open the door, her expression making clear that it had better be important.

"Abby kom Skaikru had picked a fight with a group of Azgeda warriors." The guard explained breathlessly, he had obviously ran straight to her without pause, which Lexa was grateful for.

Lexa let out a low groan, "Wait here." Retreating back into their room, she quickly assembled her armor and sword, dressing in record time before going back to the door, "Show me."

The guard led her down through the tower and out into the main market area, where Lexa was met by the sight of a heavily intoxicated Abby Griffin shouting at a group of warriors who looked like they were gearing up to attack.

"Em pleni!" Lexa shouted, as she marched over to the group, everyone except for Abby bowed low as she came past. "What is the meaning of this? Ron ai ridiyo op!"

"Heda, she started attacking us unprovoked, screaming about the attack on the Mountain, but that was Nia and nothing to do with us." One of the warriors explained, warily keeping an eye on Abby.

Lexa's eyes hardened as she looked over at Abby, "And what do you have to say about this, Abby kom Skaikru?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Commander," From the way she spoke it sounded like an insult, "You are twisting my daughter and taking her away from me!" The crowd gasped at seeing her talk to the Commander in such a disrespectful way.

Lexa nodded to her guards, who picked up Abby and carried her back to the tower, kicking and screaming all the way, "I apologize for her behaviour." She said to the Azgeda warriors who looked more confused than anything else.

Then she addressed the wider crowd. "The Skaikru have been through a trying time, Abby kom Skaikru worries for Wanheda needlessly and mourns the loss of many of her old friends. Her grief and pain have affected her judgement so rather than the usual punishment for speaking out of turn to me I will personally deal with the issue myself. I apologize for the disturbance."

"Sha Heda." The chorus of voices came back immediately, and Lexa was relieved when no one tried to argue with her for her leniency towards Abby. Stalking back to the tower she headed straight for Abby's room and flung open the door angrily.

"What were you thinking?!" She shouted at her, "You do not understand our ways, you cannot attack warriors in the streets and disrespect me like that! Usually I would have you killed!"

Abby just glared at her from her seat on the chair in her room, aware that Lexa's guards were flanking her with swords drawn.

"But that would break Clarke's heart and she had suffered enough loss. Abby you are under house arrest for the rest of your stay in my city, you do not leave this room without my express permission and you certainly do not leave the tower."

Lexa gave Abby a stern look that left no room for arguments.

"I want two guards outside this room at all times." She barked out the order as she left the room, trying to work out how to tell Clarke that she had just essentially arrested her mother.

* * *

Clarke's reaction was not what she had expected, instead of anger or questions, Clarke just started laughing when Lexa told her what she had done with Abby.

"You've been wanting to do that for a while now haven't you?" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa just stared at her as though she had gone insane, "Clarke I just told you I locked up your mother, and you're happy?"

Clarke shook her head, still laughing slightly, "No, not happy, but I just understand that you could have killed her and didn't. And I know that was for me, so thank you."

Smiling Lexa ran a hand through Clarke's hair tenderly, "You are welcome Clarke. And now it is time for you to leave this room, let's take a walk through the town, just you and me."

Clarke thought about it for a while before nodding, "Ok, let's go for a walk."

She took her time getting dressed and then followed Lexa down to the main market where children where playing in the streets, immediately running over to catch at her hands and pull her into the games. Clarke shook her head slightly at Lexa as she allowed them to pull her forwards into a game of piggy in the middle, "You planned this didn't you Commander?!" She yelled across their heads, as she caught the ball that came flying towards her.

"Clarke I would never plan against you." Lexa called back with a laugh, as she knelt down beside a grinning child that held her hand up for a high five, "Good job little one, thank you for helping me make Wanheda smile."

Lexa then leaned against a low wall casually and watched Clarke run around, forgetting about the last few days and just allowing herself to be free and lighthearted with the other children. Octavia soon arrived at Lexa's side like a ghost, eyes also fixed on Clarke, "She's lucky to have you." She observed quietly, as Lexa smiled fondly at Clarke lifting up a small boy so he could catch the ball that had been thrown far too high for him.

"Not as lucky as I am to have her Octavia, Clarke's special."

Octavia nodded as her own smile appeared, "She told me about you two being engaged."

Lexa stiffened for a moment before she forced herself to relax, "Oh?"

Nodding Octavia slipped a chain out from under her shirt and started playing with it absentmindedly, "I think it's great Lexa, you both deserve to be happy and I am fully in support of both of you." Lexa turned her head to smile at her thankfully and it was then that she noticed the ring on the chain Octavia was rolling around in her fingers.

"It looks like we're not the only ones planning on getting married."

Octavia grinned happily, thinking for a moment before pulling the ring off the chain, "Lincoln gave me this, but I've been keeping it hidden because of the kill order and how my own people may react to it." She slipped the ring onto her hand and gave it an admiring look, "But now I don't have to worry about either of those things. I want to be Trikru Lexa, and seeing all the kids here able to run around without fear or responsibilities weighing them down, it's just made my decision that much easier."

Lexa nodded, "Ok then, there is a meeting tomorrow with the clan leader, I will lift the kill order on Lincoln and announce your induction into Trikru there. Indra will back me and I am sure Azgeda will follow, you've made quite an impression on their finest warrior after all."

Laughing, Octavia brushed the hair from her face, "Ontari's been a good friend to me, Nia was the problem with Azgeda and after some thing's Ontari's told me...well let's just say that that woman had it coming and no one was sorry when you killed her."

"What exactly has she told you?" Lexa asked curiously, Clarke had mentioned something similar but had said Roan had refused to elaborate.

Octavia shook her head apologetically, "Sorry but it's not my story to tell."

Lexa's lips quirked slightly, "I admire your loyalty to your friends Octavia and as such I trust that you wouldn't be keeping it from me if it was something that I needed to know."

"Ok course not." Octavia said quickly to which Lexa smiled widely.

"Then we have no problem. Now I believe it is time for us to rescue the great Wanheda from a pile of overzealous children."

Octavia looked up and laughed aloud when she was met by the sight of a mound of kids piled on top of Clarke who was just visible underneath, red faced from laughing. Lexa was about to whistle and order them off her when she caught sight of Aden across the square, holding something up in his hand and beckoning her towards him. She squinted slightly before realizing what is was and pulling Octavia's wrist so she would follow her around the edge to where Aden was waiting.

Octavia's eyebrows raised skeptically when she saw the pile of pine cones amassed in front of the two grinning night bloods, "What-?"

Her question was answered when they both seized handfuls of them and started pelting the group in the center, with a chuckled she caught on and tossed a few of her own. The children were breaking away and looking around in confusion as Lexa pushed a canvas bag of them into Octavia's arms as she and Aden took one for themselves, then she shoved Octavia in one direction as they went in the other, still tossing the projectiles as they ran.

The game went on for a while, with Clarke just as bewildered as the children, but then she saw the ends of Lexa's braids flying round the corner and her eyes narrowed determinedly, "Warriors we are under attack!" Her voice rang out clearly, as she gathered handfuls of the pine cones that were lying around them that had already been thrown. "The Commander has gathered her warriors and now I am gathering mine, we will win! Kom wor!"

The children cheered and ran around enthusiastically, now they were discovered Aden, Octavia and Lexa allowed themselves to be seen as they pelted the little warriors from above. They were perched on rooftops and market stalls and the parents of the children watched on with amusement as Heda and Wanheda went to war with an army of children and pine cones for weapons.

After a while, Clarke managed to catch Lexa square in the chest with one of her throws and the Commander very dramatically clutched her chest and went into a controlled fall from the stand she was crouched on top of, rolling across the floor and bouncing to her feet in front of Clarke, "Wanheda, I challenge you to single combat to end this fighting!" She cried out with a smile as the children cheered for Clarke and Aden and Octavia started chanting Heda from behind her.

Clarke turned to her army and tilted her head in question, "Should I take the Commanders challenge?" The answering yell was deafening so Clarke spun back to Lexa and nodded, "Challenge accepted Heda."

Two wooden staffs were quickly offered up by Aden who had already been prepared for this end to the game and soon Clarke and Lexa were circling each other as the onlookers cheered.

They put on a show of attacking back and forth and then Lexa allowed Clarke to catch the end of her staff and pull it away, before stepping forward and knocking Clarke's from her hands. Then she offered out her arm, "Should we end this fight with peace? Wanheda, Clarke kom Skaikru?" She said loudly, as all the children watched with bated breath as Clarke clasped Lexa's arms with a grin.

"We shall Heda." Then they turned to the children surrounding them, congratulating them on how well they had fought before sending them back to their parents or to other games.

Aden and Octavia appeared at their sides as they headed back towards the tower, "That was fun!" Octavia grinned happily.

"I think we all needed a small break from responsibility." Lexa smiled as she led them through the building, once they arrived at Lexa and Clarke's bedroom she turned to the other two seriously, "I want you both at the meeting tomorrow. Aden you need to learn how to lead and deal with the clan leaders in case you are called to become Heda, and Octavia I will be bringing up the motion we discussed earlier and I think you should be there for that."

"Sha Heda." They both bowed and then left quickly as Clarke and Lexa both disappeared inside to take a bath and eat.

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly and Lexa walked towards the throne room with a confident air, Clarke had been sent on ahead to take her place and Octavia and Aden were also inside, so all that was left was her arrival.

The guards opened the door as she arrived as she walked up the center of the room with her head held high as the clan leaders all bowed to her. Turning to sit on her throne, she motioned with her hand, "Rise."

They did immediately and took their seats.

"There are four things we need to discuss at this meeting, and I trust we can get through each quickly and avoid losing any of this beautiful day." The clan leaders nodded gladly and many smiled.

"Firstly, how are the preparations for the funeral rights for those lost in the attack on Polis during the tournament celebration?"

Luna cleared her throat quickly, "Those from clans who mourn in different ways to the Trikru have claimed the bodies of their dead to take back to their homes. For the others, they have all been laid on a pyre and their spirits are set to be released tonight Heda. We have discussed between us and ask for you to wield the torch."

Lexa nodded, "It will be an honor, and I gladly accept the responsibility of releasing their spirits to the next life."

"Mochof Heda." Luna nodded, followed by the clan leaders who were also offering up their dead to be burned that night.

Lexa looked over to Clarke, "And the rebels from Skaikru?"

Clarke met her gaze calmly, "My people claim no affiliation with those that attacked the city, we offer them up to be burnt alongside those they wronged to provide peace to the dead and their families."

"Then it shall be done." Lexa said resolutely.

Turning to Indra she nodded at the Trikru leader, "The next thing we must discuss goes hand in hand with the third item of today's meeting. The kill order will be lifted on Lincoln kom Trikru." There were stirrings through the clan leaders but they all held their tongues and waited for her to finish. "As many know he is involved romantically with Octavia kom Skaikru, the offer was made to initiate her into the Trikru and she accepted. As a gift for her joining my clan I am lifting the order so he can return. Does anyone object?"

A snort came from the back of the room and Lexa's head shot up to fix them with a cold look.

"The Sky Girl is being made one of the Trikru?" The clan leader from the Glowing Forest Clan laughed, "Not to mention that you are allowing that natrona to return."

"Do you have a problem?" Lexa's eyes glinted dangerously and Roan chuckled softly, already guessing what was coming.

"It will be seen as weakness to let a traitor return to the capitol because of a soft spot you have for one of the Skaikru." He barked out, leaning forwards in his seat.

Lexa tapped the arm of her throne thoughtfully, before smiling at the clan leader, "Come with me for a moment, let us speak privately."

He walked past the others arrogantly, Indra and Roan smirking as soon as he was past. The second they walked out onto the balcony Lexa kicked him firmly in the chest, leaning over to watch him fall before turning back with a satisfied nod.

"Anyone else want to accuse me of being soft?" She asked conversationally as she took her seat again.

Clarke was staring at her shocked as Lexa turned and smiled, "Come now, none of us actually liked him, and he was leading his clan to their destruction. Now his second can take command and the Glowing Forest will thrive as it did when his mother was in power."

The other leaders all nodded in agreement, having truly despised the man since he came to power for his arrogance and refusal to make decisions for the betterment of his clan and their relationships with the other clans.

"So does anyone else have a problem with what I have proposed?" She asked, looking around the room.

Indra leaned forwards, "As leader of Trikru I fully support and accept Octavia into my clan. She had proved herself time and again."

Roan nodded, "Azgeda has nothing but respect for her prowess as a warrior and she has earned her place in any clan as far as we are concerned. If Trikru wasn't taking her I would be tempted to make the offer myself."

Lexa smirked at Octavia from across the room as if to say I told you so.

The Delphi Clan leader sat forward slightly, "I agree fully with what King Roan has said, however I have slight reservations about lifting the kill order on Lincoln kom Trikru. He ignored orders from his Heda in war time, which goes against our most basic rules."

Lexa acknowledged his point, nodding thoughtfully, "I agree that under normal circumstances this would be out of the question. However, his actions from within Skaikru to protect the peace and my coalition cannot be ignored. And as well as that, the the reason he ignored orders does not escape me. Lincoln was loyal to the Skaikru who I was betraying by taking the Mountains deal, he was loyal to the girl he loved that was still in the Mountain. I put personal feelings aside that night, he didn't and was banished for it, but if I wasn't Heda I would've been tempted to stay and fight as well."

The gathered people looked at her in surprise, taken aback by the honesty of her response.

Luna stepped in quickly during the silence after Lexa's comment, "I am with Lexa on this, following his actions and in light of the reasoning for his betrayal, there is more than enough cause to lift the kill order."

Clarke nodded, "I can testify to Lincoln's loyalty to Trikru, he may be living in Arcadia but his true place is here."

Roan backed them quickly, "I doubt very much there will be much argument from the people. Lincoln had a lot of friends before his banishment amongst the people of Polis, and those bonds of friendship run deep."

Lexa sat straight and surveyed the room, "All in favor of both accepting Octavia kom Skaikru into the Trikru and lifting the kill order on Lincoln kom Trikru?"

There was a chorus of affirmations and Lexa was pleased when nobody spoke against.

"Good, we will send the word out today, and the initiation ceremony for Octavia will be arranged by Indra on their return to TonDC."

She glanced over to Clarke before facing back to the front, "Finally Wanheda and I are planning our bonding ceremony."


	25. Saying Goodbye

**A/N - I had over twenty reviews on the last chapter! That's amazing and I love you guys so, so much :) Hope you enjoy this one, please let me know what you think! x**

Eight out of the twelve clan leaders still present stared at her in shock. Roan grinned and started slowly clapping. Indra just smiled and shook her head, having seen it coming for a while. Luna gave her own grin and winked at her friend happily prompting Lexa to roll her eyes at the Boat Leader.

Once the other eight had began recovering from the sheer shock of such an out of the blue announcement, various emotions started to play out across their faces, some were confused, some were suspicious of the motives behind the whole thing. However, more than a few looked jealous of the arrangement, although it wasn't entirely clear who they were jealous of.

Clarke quickly cleared her throat to get their attention, "As the Commander said, we are planning the ceremony and we will be combining both Trikru and Skaikru customs. As part of that there will be an extended period before the bonding itself which my people refer to as an engagement."

Lexa nodded in agreement at Clarke and then looked back to the clan leaders, "We are telling you this now as a show of respect but we ask that you keep it to yourselves until we make the public announcement."

"Of course Heda." Came the answering chorus, most still too surprised and caught up in their own reactions to fully register what was going on after the initial statement.

Luna fixed Lexa with a curious, questioning stare, which Lexa responded to with a slight inclination of her head, in a promise to speak with her privately at a later date.

"That is everything so if no one has anything further to discuss?" Lexa glanced around quickly but it was clear that no one had anything to add so she stood up and left, the leaders dropping to their knees as she past.

Clarke caught up to her in the hall moments after, "You just kicked someone out of a window." She remarked casually, linking her arm with Lexa's.

Lexa stared at her impassively, "Yes Clarke, I kicked a man out of a window to fall to his death. Is that a problem?"

With a slight laugh Clarke shook her head, "I would've thought that it would have been but surprisingly that's not what was going through my head."

Sighing Lexa stopped walking to face Clarke head on, "Go on then Clarke, what were you thinking?"

Quickly checking round to make sure they were alone, Clarke pushed her shoulder gently until she was against the wall, leaning in close until they were nose to nose, "I was thinking that you can kill a man without blinking, but you cried when we kissed."

Lexa's lips parted slightly and a red tinge colored her cheeks as Clarke leaned forwards and kissed her, holding her close before drawing back, "That's what I was thinking Commander." She whispered against Lexa's mouth.

Then they heard someone approaching from around the corner, they pulled back quickly and shifted to look as though they had been mid conversation.

"Oh please, who do you think you're kidding?" Octavia grinned as she reached them, "You expect me to believe that you two stopped in the middle of a boring corridor to discuss...what? The color of the walls?"

Lexa growled under her breath as Clarke chuckled and slapped the back of Octavia's head, "You're lucky I love you Octavia. Anyway so how do we think the clan leaders reacted to our engagement announcement?" She asked Lexa curiously, who smirked.

"I think the overwhelming majority wish they could take my place." She pitched her voice low and Clarke chuckled as she leaned in to her, but Octavia clapped her hands loudly in front of them.

"Come on guys I'm right here, save this for your bedroom."

Shaking her head in amusement, Lexa waved an arm ahead of them, "We should go and talk to the rest of your people Clarke, they should know about Octavia changing clans before we announce it to the rest of the capitol."

Octavia grinned happily, "When is that happening anyway? Cause you said to Indra that we'll be going back to TonDC but I thought we were staying in the capitol."

With Lexa explaining as they walked, Clarke walked a pace behind, leaving them in peace to discuss the ceremony, "TonDC is at the very heart of the Trikru lands and all our most important clan rituals happen there. We will travel together and Indra will preside over the ceremony, then we'll come back here to resume our usual day to day duties."

Octavia remained in a thoughtful silence for a few moments until she turned her head back to Lexa. "Is there anything particular about this ceremony that I should know ahead of time."

Lexa smiled, "As part of it you will receive a tattoo, all Trikru have at least one tattoo which is given when they reach their sixteenth winter, or when they enter the clan at any age past that. If I were you I would ask Clarke for assistance with designing it, it should have meaning to you personally as well as some element that links back to the Trikru.

Reaching the door that led to the Skaikru common room they paused, "We can talk more about it later, are you ready?" Lexa asked her seriously, aware that moving from one clan to another was never a casual affair.

Octavia nodded quickly to Lexa who pushed open the doors, finding all the Skaikru already gathered except for Abby who was still under guard in her room. Lexa quickly motioned for the nearest guard to go and fetch the Doctor from her room.

Kane jumped up as they came in and offered his own seat on the couch to Lexa, who took it with a thankful nod in his direction, beckoning Clarke over to sit next to her. Mindful of the group of people present who were not aware of their engagement, Clarke didn't shuffle closer as she wanted to and instead just relaxed backwards into the couch as Octavia perched on the arm of the opposite one.

Lexa calmly kept quiet until Abby arrived, passively overlooking the questioning looks she was getting and the badly concealed glare from one young man in the corner of the room.

When Abby did arrive she was more subdued than Lexa had expected her to be, taking a seat without so much as a whisper and brushing off the hushed questions about why she had been isolated from them all day, before focusing in on Lexa calmly.

Kane clapped his hands together softly, "So to what do we owe this pleasure Commander?" He grinned light heartedly.

The corners of Lexa's mouth twisted upwards slightly, Kane had a gift for lifting the mood in a room, "We just came from a meeting with the thirteen clan leaders, it has been agreed by unanimous vote that Octavia is being initiated into the Trikru fully."

There was a pregnant pause after her words and then they all turned to Octavia, shooting questions at her, so many it was impossibly for her to hear them all, let alone answer them.

Lexa stood up quickly, "Enough!" She yelled over them, they quietened immediately and sat back down, "There are many reasons for this and they are Octavia's to give as she chooses, it is not for you to demand answers from her."

"She's the one betraying us though." The angry looking one in the corner spat out, "Leaving us to go be a grounder full time, leaving us to shack up with the same grounders that have killed so many of us."

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa recognized him as the one that had reacted badly to Azgeda being in the city, Clarke had told her his name, "Jacobs?" She asked softly.

"Yeah that's me." He puffed his chest out like a preening peacock and it took all Lexa had not to throw her knife across the room and end him right there and then.

"Is it usual for you to disrespect your leaders?" Her voice was low and there was a dangerous edge to it that everyone but seemingly him picked up on.

He frowned, "How can she lead us when she isn't even one of us? Actually this is good, she's always been more grounder than us, now she can leave and take her grounder boyfriend with her. Hell, how can we even trust her? After all, she's become real close friends with that Ice Nation bitch!"

Whatever Lexa was about to say in response was lost as Octavia yelled fiercely and leapt across the couch, slamming into Jacobs and landing on top of him as he hit the floor with a heavy thud. Before anyone could react her fist had connected with his face.

Clarke and Lexa responded quickly, grabbing an arm each to haul Octavia off of him before she could land a second punch. Raven stood up to help them as well, getting in the middle and holding up her hands, saying anything that came into her head in an attempt to calm her friend down.

The rest of them came together to haul Jacobs up into a kneeling position, ready for judgement from the Commander.

Once Octavia stopped struggling against them they released her arms quickly, leaving Raven to ensure she didn't make another attempt to throw herself at the boy as Lexa and Clarke stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him.

Lexa glared at him fiercely and her hand twitched to the knife at her hip, but then she physically took a step back and nodded to Clarke, "He is of your clan Clarke, it is your responsibility to decide his fate."

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to them, "I want him locked up until you leave for Arcadia, if he gives a full apology to the Commander and those he has wronged, including King Roan and Ontari of Azgeda for his prejudice against their clan, then I will consider letting him return with you." Nodding to one of Lexa's guards who were stood against the door, she beckoned him to take the wide eyed boy away.

"You can't do this!" He yelled as they dragged him from the room, "Let me go!"

When the doors had swung shut again, Clarke sat back down calmly, waiting until Octavia had done the same, "Now does anyone have any sensible comments about what we have told you?"

Abby, surprisingly, stepped in, "Are you sure you want this Octavia? I know you train like the Trikru but it may be very different once you are one of them." Her tone was warm and it calmed the tension in the room and everyone started to breath easier.

Octavia smiled and answered without hesitation, "I have never been more sure of anything. And the kill order is being lifted on Lincoln so he will be able to come back to Polis."

Kane looked at Lexa in surprise, "You're lifting the kill order Commander?"

Nodding Lexa looked at Octavia before her gaze was turned back to Kane, "Yes I am, for everything he has done for both our peoples and as a gift for Octavia's initiation into my clan. I felt he more than deserves it and the other clan leaders unanimously voted in agreement."

"Well..." Clarke piped up, chuckling when Lexa shook her head at her despairingly.

Raven took that as an opportunity to stand and pull Octavia into a firm hug, "If this is what you want and you're completely sure then I am happy for you!"

Lexa smiled at them and motioned to Clarke, "Come on, we need to be at the funeral rites soon and you should change."

They excused themselves quickly and headed back to their room.

* * *

Just outside the city was a massive funeral pyre, the bodies of the dead laid out carefully on top, with the bodies of the rebel Skaikru in the center to burn with their victims.

Clarke and Lexa were both in full armor and war paint. Clarke's was the same paint she had worn for the summit to welcome Skaikru into the coalition and her armor was almost the exact same as Lexa's except for the sky blue sash in place of the Commander's red.

The people of Polis gathered around, not organized by clan or rank, but instead gathered as one people to mourn together for those they had lost.

A platform had been built next to the pyre for Lexa to stand upon where she could be seen by all, and Clarke stood right next to her as Wanheda rather than the clan leader for Skaikru.

"Kru kom Polis!" Lexa cried out loudly, her voice carrying out clearly to all those who had gathered to pay their final respects to those that had fallen.

"Raun faya, oso wada klin laudnes-de kom fotaim!"

The torch was placed in her hand and she lowered it carefully, to touch the end to the straw lining the border of the pyre. It caught quickly and she took a step back, handing the torch off to someone stood beside her before taking her place next to Clarke once more.

They held a silent vigil, along with the people, until the final flickering flames had burnt down and the crackle of the fire eating up the wood faded.

The sun had just started to rise when they finally climbed down from the platform and headed back towards the tower to get some sleep.


	26. What Next?

**A/N - New chapter! This one was hard to write, although that was mainly because of the amount of work that is also piling up for college haha, but I promised an update a day and I don't break my promises! Anyway I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Kaytlyn who reviewed on the last chapter but it was a guest review so I couldn't reply personally :( You said please don't stop (writing) but you know that every story has an end. Well I just wanted to let you know that the end is very much NOT in sight! :D As long as you guys keep reading and reviewing I don't intend on stopping any time soon, I love writing this story and I love the feeling I get why I wake up each morning to check my emails and see the stack of reviews waiting for me. So please review on this chapter, let me know what you thought, what you think will happen next, what you want to happen next, and anything else. I read every review and I reply when I can, just know that I love you all so much and I am so glad that this story has helped people with the aftermath of the stupidest tv decision since Tara on Buffy haha. See you next chapter xx**

Ontari had been told that Lexa wanted to see her as soon as she had dressed and eaten that morning, which is how she found herself in the corridor outside the council room at less than one hour past dawn whilst most of Polis was still sleeping.

Hesitantly Ontari knocked on the door of the council room lightly, straining her ears she heard a murmured, "Come in." As she slipped inside she caught sight of Lexa standing on the balcony behind her throne, in simple clothing and face devoid of any war paint.

Unsure of what to do she moved towards Lexa until they were stood side by side, overlooking the city.

"Usually I teach the night bloods all together but your training is significantly behind as a result of Nia's selfishness in keeping you away from Polis."

Ontari shifted slightly, "Heda I-"

Lexa smiled and held up a hand to quiet her, "I'm not saying you're not a great warrior or that you're not worthy of your night blood. But what I am saying is that you have not had the same opportunity to be taught the meaning and base tenants of our line." She tilted her head slightly at the other girl, "That's why I have decided to tutor you in private until you are ready to join the others in their usual sessions."

"Mochof Heda." Ontari replied quietly, bowing her head to the Commander.

"No." Lexa smiled, reaching out tapping her chin lightly, "In private the night bloods call me by name, and when I teach I expect to be questioned. If I should fall it will most likely be yourself or Aden who succeeds me, I want to be assured that my legacy is secure as I take my final breath."

Ontari looked up into Lexa's eyes properly, "Sha, Lexa, so what is the first lesson?"

"The three pillars of being Heda. Three things that you should strive for in everything you do. Wisdom, compassion and strength."

Looking at her in surprise, Ontari gestured generally back to the empty council room, "Compassion? It's just always seemed like that wasn't a major concern. Strength and wisdom I understand but why compassion?"

Lexa turned her gaze back to the city, "Without compassion how do we make the choices that are best for our people?"

"I'd have thought keeping a clear head would make that easier, rather than letting emotions rule our judgements."

Smiling, Lexa nodded softly, "You make a valid point and that is the dilemma I face every day. I must have enough compassion towards our people to make me work for what they deserve and need in everything I do and to the best of my ability, but equally I must have the wisdom to know when to step back and accept that what I want to do isn't necessarily the right choice for them after all."

Ontari joined her leaning against the wall, "The Mountain?"

"Not quite." Lexa's expression was pained, "Although I suppose in some ways... Ontari if you are ever faced with a choice between one person and thousands, the choice is already made, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I wanted to stay, but that was Lexa speaking, not Heda. My people needed me to make the choice that would save the most lives and so that is what I did."

"Clarke is that important to you?" Ontari breathed, for a moment she thought she had overstepped but then Lexa sighed and turned away from the city, leaning her back against the edge of the low wall instead.

"Clarke was... special from the moment we met. She challenged me as an equal every step of the way, and even though her people nowhere near matched up to mine in numbers, the strength of will they marched with was enough for me to stop and take notice even if it was just for a moment at first. I thought I had the upper hand in our dealings, but with every move I made I found her already right in front, and she wasn't even aware of how infuriating it was."

Lexa paused and looked at Ontari curiously, "Tell me, have you ever been in love?"

Ontari swallowed slowly and nodded just once, "Nia didn't approve of me doing anything besides training and when she found out... Well let's just say that she didn't react very well."

"I'm sorry." Lexa's voice was quiet but Ontari smiled slightly in acknowledgement. "I am sure you were present to bear witness when Nia took Costia from me?"

She waited for the reluctant affirmation before continuing, "After that I swore I would love only my people and never let anyone close enough to allow a repeat of that pain. But Clarke forced her way past every barrier I had put up, and she did it without even trying. The point I'm making is that to be Commander, you have to be willing to sacrifice everything, I had fallen in love with Clarke and I left her anyway, not expecting to ever see her again once I turned my back. Titus would have had all night bloods cold and detached but I disagree, loving someone is only weakness if you allow your heart to rule your head at the wrong times, otherwise it is the greatest strength a person can have."

Her voice had trailed off and Ontari got the sense that Lexa had almost forgotten that she was still standing there, shaking it off Lexa turned back to her, "We seem to have gotten rather off track." She grinned wryly, "But nevertheless, do not forget that you are a part of something bigger than yourself now. Your night blood gives you purpose Ontari and a place in Polis for as long as there is breath in your body. You are one of my people and I take care of my own."

* * *

Lexa was met just outside the market by Clarke, who smiled happily when she spotted her, "How did the lesson go?"

Smiling Lexa just shook her head, "It seems my mind wanders when I am not surrounded by children clamouring for my attention all at once."

Clarke laughed as they started walking, "And to what does your mind wander Commander?"

"To what is always occupying it of course Clarke...whether my horse is being cared for sufficiently." Lexa smirked as Clarke's grin widened, lightly hitting her in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"You are hilarious Commander."

"I always thought so, Anya never agreed though."

Clarke rolled her eyes and paused for a moment to inquire about some new charcoal sticks from a local vendor who tried to offer them as a gift. With a firm smile she shook her head no and handed over a few coins in return for them, thanking the vendor for their service.

"The people feel they owe you Clarke, maybe you should allow them to make gifts of the items you require."

Clarke shook her head quickly, "No, they do not owe me anything, and I will not take their wares without fair payment."

Lexa smiled at her fondly, "Of course you won't. That's why I love you." Her voice was soft, only for Clarke's ears even in the hustle and bustle of the marketplace that morning.

Chuckling slightly Clarke tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked at Lexa, "Are you sure you don't mean that's why I'm me?"

With her cheeks flushing slightly, Lexa frowned and mock glared at Clarke, "That is not how someone is meant to respond to an admission of love Clarke. My future houmon should not mock me."

They had soon passed through the market and wandered down through the town to the lake on the edge of the city.

"Is it safe to be here?" Clarke asked suspiciously, "Because I seem to remember being shoved into that lake by your partner in crime when we were in the middle of a rather pleasant boat ride."

Now they were clear of the city's eyes, Lexa had no reservations about pulling Clarke close and kissing her eagerly, laughing when Clarke wriggled away and fixed her with a serious look, "I mean it, I will be very upset if I end up in that water again."

"Do you see Aden anywhere Clarke? You're safe I promise." Lexa assured as she kissed her tenderly.

"You're lucky I love you." Clarke huffed as she sat down on the edge of the wooden decking that had been built for fishing, pulling off her boots and dangling her feet into the water, "Go on then, I know you've been waiting to talk to me since Jacobs decided to take a metaphorical swing at Octavia yesterday before she took a very literal swing at him."

Lexa copied Clarke, shedding her boots and sitting next to her, "Your people do not respect you as they should Clarke, I am trying to remain distant so that you can deal with them yourself but unfortunately I cannot turn a blind eye to it much longer. They question you too much and to argue with you publicly is dangerous. If that happens in front of another clan leader you would have no choice but to end the life of the one who speaks out of turn, anything less will be seen as weakness."

Sighing Clarke leaned back on her elbows, still gently tracing circles in the water with her toes, "Roan has pointed out the same and he hasn't see the half of it. I don't know what to do Lexa, I am trying so hard to keep everyone safe but they don't trust me so they keep making things worse. And what about when they go back to Arcadia and Lincoln comes here? The only ones I trust really are Raven and Kane, even my mother's too unpredictable now."

"I think you need to go back to Arcadia Clarke." Lexa said quietly.

Clarke looked up at her sadly, "I know but that means I have to leave you behind, I don't know if I could bare that, and what if-?"

Lexa shushed her gently and laced their fingers together, "Perhaps not, we were planning to take a trip to TonDC for Octavia's initiation anyway. We will go to Arcadia first, spend some time bringing your people back into line. And then we will collect Lincoln before moving onto TonDC and then we will return to Polis, return home where we can then plan our own bonding in peace without the constant fear of your mother picking fights she can't win and dragging me away from you at the crack of dawn."

Laughing lightly, Clarke leaned in to rest her head against Lexa's shoulder, "That sounds perfect. Will it be ok for you to leave the capitol for that long now that Titus isn't here to oversee things?"

Lexa nodded slowly, "It should be, Aden has proven himself in all the tests that I have available to throw at him. A week in command will be a good exercise for him seeing as how Indra will have to travel with us for Octavia's ceremony. In the interests and celebration of our new found peace with Azgeda I can ask Roan to act as his General for two weeks. Between the two of them I am sure the city won't fall in the time we are gone, and I believe that it will be a valuable show of good faith as well, especially for Ontari who still doesn't completely trust that I'm not planning to have her killed to ensure Aden's ascension after my death."

Clarke looked up at her seriously, "Are you?"

"No." Lexa shook her head, "I was at first, but there's just something about her, I get the feeling that there is a lot about how Nia treated her personal Natblida that we still do not know."

Nodding Clarke turned her head back towards the water, "Good, I get the same feeling."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the shadows creeps across the lake as the day went on, perfectly content to just sit in silence in each others company.

As the sun started to set behind them, Clarke bit her lip thoughtfully and sat up straight, "What if we took her with us?"

Lexa frowned at her in confusion, "Take who where?"

"Ontari to Arcadia." Clarke explained impatiently, "One of the major arguments my people have had against the coalition is the brutality of Azgeda. If we show up with one of their clan and show that they can be so much more than just mindless killers then it may help to sway them without the need for me to start ordering the deaths of my own people."

Considering it carefully, Lexa eventually shrugged slightly, "It's your choice Clarke, I think it's a risk whether the Skaikru will react as you say or react badly but there is every chance it could still help either way. If you believe that this is something that you want to do then I will support you. If nothing else Octavia will be glad to spend more time with her, in hindsight perhaps their friendship should not have been so surprising, they do share many things in common."

Reluctantly Clarke started pulling on her boots, recognizing that it would soon be to cold to remain at the lake in the clothes they were wearing, "I do want to do this, and if it doesn't work then I will take more drastic measures to get Skaikru to behave."

Lexa smiled and stood up, offering Clarke a helping hand to pull her to her feet, "Ok then Skai Prisa, we have ourselves a plan."

Clarke groaned with a chuckle, "Please don't, I think I prefer Wanheda."


	27. Back to Arcadia

**A/N - Hey! So this one is the longest so far haha, without the authors note this chapter is 3,762 words and my eyes are literally aching right now as I'm trying to do this note because I have sat in front of this laptop for the last two and a half hours ironing out the kinks in this one and being really picky to get it right haha :) I really enjoyed this one, it's been one of my favorite to write and I would really like to hear what you guys think of it! So please review, love you guys x**

"Heda I don't know if I can do this." Aden whispered doubtfully, as Lexa spoke to him just outside of the council room.

She placed a hand on his shoulder supportively, "Aden, I trusted in you during my battle with Roan, that if I fell you could lead our people well after my death. This is much easier by comparison, I am just asking you to look after our people until I return." Lexa examined his expression carefully, "If you truly feel you aren't ready then you can tell me Aden, and I will stay in the capitol, but I need you to make your decision quickly."

After a seconds hesitation he nodded decisively, "If you trust that I can do this then I will."

"Thank you Aden." Lexa sighed in relief, "I really didn't want to have to tell Clarke that I was changing our plans at the last minute."

He laughed lightly as she smiled at him softly, her eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, "You're welcome Heda."

She squeezed his shoulder lightly and then straightened up to push on the doors, causing them to swing open to their fullest extent as she strode in, taking her seat in her throne as Aden took a place standing on her right side.

"Ambassadors of the Thirteen Clans. It is good to see you all back in those seats now that your Clan Leaders have departed to go back to each of your lands. I trust that the coming months will be plentiful and peace filled for us all."

They nodded back at her in greeting as she smiled at each in turn.

"As you will have no doubt realized, King Roan of Azgeda has remained in the capitol. And Aden, the most promising of my night bloods at present, is here at this meeting. This meeting, which I have called for to make an announcement. Tomorrow morning, Wanheda and I will travel to the home of Skaikru and better organize their people and ensure their continued obedience and loyalty to my coalition, then we will travel to TonDC for Octavia kom Skaikru's formal initiation into Trikru."

Lexa paused as her eyes rested on Roan for a moment, who was staring back at her calmly, "Aden will lead in my place until our return. We do not expect conflict so there should be no complications, and if any arise I will ride straight to the capitol. In celebration of our fresh peace with Azgeda after Nia's blood soaked reign, I have requested that Roan remain to act as Aden's General whilst I am absent. As you are all aware it is customary for the Commander's General to be their clan's leader, but as Aden is of Trikru and I need Indra for the ceremony at TonDC, alternate arrangements had to be made and Roan has most graciously agreed."

Moving slowly and purposefully she stood from her throne and stepped to the side, motioning for Aden to take her place. His eyes flickered back to the door for a split second, as though he wanted to bolt, but Lexa smiled at him encouragingly and he swallowed his nervousness and took a seat on the antler throne confidently.

Lexa inclined her head towards him and then turned to face the ambassadors, "I am due to leave within the hour so I am afraid I must leave you, Aden will conclude this meeting after you are done. Roan?"

The King stood up smoothly and took a place on Aden's right side, standing proudly beside the boy and bowing to Lexa. "Until you return Heda."

"May we meet again." Lexa said softly, a small smile playing across her lips as she spoke the Skaikru words. Then with one final supportive look towards Aden she glided from the room, her long coat flaring out behind her. Straining her ears she just heard as Aden addressed the ambassadors, asking for the reports from their lands, a prideful glow lifted her mood even further as she realized the man Aden had grown into.

Her walk through the city was peaceful, early enough that the market stalls were just setting up but the streets weren't teeming with people. Along the way she stopped off several times to collect some last minute items, before hurrying along to the gate where Skaikru were already preparing to depart.

"Heda." Kane bowed his head respectfully as he noticed her, "We're nearly ready to depart. Clarke said that you're not planning on bringing any of your guards?"

Lexa smirked at him, "Do you think I need them?"

He looked slightly flustered, as she laughed lightly, "Of course not Heda, I only meant that-"

"Relax Marcus of the Sky People, I trust that your people know better than to attack me. Did Clarke tell you about our additional companion?"

He shook his head in the negative as Lexa tilted her head thoughtfully, "No matter, it must have slipped her mind, you will see soon enough I suppose."

She moved away without another word, ending up sat comfortably against the base of a solid oak tree as she waited for the last few members of their party. Clarke, Octavia and Ontari were still to arrive, Lexa wasn't concerned though, she had arrived early and so they weren't technically late yet.

With interest she studied the members of the Skaikru already gathered. Abby seemed to have gotten a hold over whatever madness was causing her to stubbornly challenge Lexa and Clarke and she was deep in discussion with Raven over one thing or another. The boy that had lost his temper and insulted Octavia and Ontari both was stood slightly to the side, arms crossed over his chest like a sulking child, Lexa didn't understand him and that made her uneasy. He was still alive so he had obviously not followed Pike, but their attitudes were too similar for comfort, not for the first time, Lexa made a mental note to keep a close eye on him until he settled down or was dealt with by Clarke.

Indra and Marcus Kane interested Lexa greatly, Indra had always been reserved and stoic, the perfect warrior. But around Marcus she was relaxed and joked lightheartedly as they waited for the final few to arrive. It was a side of Indra that Lexa had seen only in the presence of a few, and not since she lost her family to the Mountain, but then Kane did somewhat resemble Indra's lost brother in his gentle, peaceful outward demeanor with the inner strength that blazed through in protection of his people and those he cared for.

Lexa was jolted out of her musings by the arrival of the three girls, who arrived together laughing at a joke that Octavia had made but what the joke was Lexa didn't quite manage to catch.

Clarke brightened when she spotted Lexa and she came straight over to her, "Hey! How did the meeting this morning go?"

"Good I think. Aden will do fine and I trust that Roan will guide him well if he runs into any difficulties."

Ontari soon followed Clarke over when Octavia moved towards Indra.

"Heda." Ontari greeted Lexa respectfully.

Lexa smiled at her in return and then looked up when she heard the muttering of several Skaikru members standing behind them. Octavia just rolled her eyes in irritation from where she was standing beside the Trikru Leader and swung herself up into the saddle of her horse.

Kane, ever the peacekeeper, stepped forwards towards the two leaders and the Azgeda warrior who were staring at the group impassively, "Clarke, are we being joined for this trip?"

Ontari nodded at him and offered her arm which he clasped without hesitation in a warriors grip, the motion having become second nature through all his interactions with the Trikru, "Wanheda has invited me to visit your camp with herself and the Commander."

Clarke lowered her voice so they couldn't be heard by the rest of their people, "We need to start healing the rift between our people and the other clans. Everyone at Arcadia is still distrustful of Azgeda and it is my hope that Ontari will prove that we have friends amongst their clan on this visit."

Kane nodded thoughtfully, "It might just work Clarke but I think we should be very careful on this trip."  
Lexa smiled at him, "We knew we could count on your support Kane, you have been a great friend to my clan and the coalition."

Unseen, Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand once before breaking away to stand in front of the rest of their group, "Ok listen up everyone. We are going to ride straight to Arcadia without stopping. Myself and the Commander will be in front followed by Kane and Ontari. The rest of you will ride in pairs after them, the order doesn't particularly matter but everyone rides at the shoulder of someone else. Then if Indra and Octavia can ride at the back as rear guard?" Only the last part was a question, directed to Indra to show respect to the Trikru Leader, who nodded once to acknowledge the request.

There were a few questions shot back at her, but she waved a hand quickly to silence them, "I have given my orders and you all need to just follow them. If anyone has a serious question that is nothing to do with our travelling companion from Azgeda then you can ask, but why she is joining us isn't any of your concern." As she spoke she did her best to channel Lexa's Heda voice, speaking firmly without shouting at them.

She walked straight to her horse when they all stayed silent and swung herself up, followed quickly by Lexa who brought her horse around quickly to be close enough to speak privately to Clarke.

"That was much better Clarke, even the most troublesome one thought better of pushing." She said approvingly.

"I doubt that it will be so easy once we get to Arcadia." Clarke sighed as she dug her heels into her horses side to urge it into a steady walking pace once the rest of their people had mounted up.

Lexa smiled grimly, "No it won't, but if you win their respect now I promise you it will become easier in the future."

Clarke nodded seriously and then pulled back on the reins to move her horse back on a level with Ontari and Kane, leaning over she quickly ordered them to maintain a steady pace towards Arcadia and then pushed her horse into a trot, nudging Lexa's leg with her own before going into a full on gallop along the path. She was soon followed by the Commander who chuckled at her despairingly as they rounded a corner and moved out of sight of the rest of their party. Lexa expected Clarke to slow down but she didn't, if any thing she sped up pushing her horse to go faster to stay ahead of her.

The last time they had made the journey to Arcadia Lexa had been recovering still and they had had to cut their race short but now Clarke was taking full advantage of their good health. After a while she realized that she couldn't hear hoof beats behind her anymore and she glanced back in confusion, looking forwards again just in time to see Lexa fly out of the tree line in front of her. Lexa laughed freely as she wheeled her horse round to block the path, forcing Clarke to slow so she could stop in time to not knock her fiancée out of the saddle.

"I grew up in these trees Clarke, I promise you that you will never win a race here against me." Lexa's eyes were shining as Clarke stopped beside her, and her mouth was stretched into a dazzling smile as she gloated. "Now why have we abandoned your people to race through the woods like children?"

Clarke grinned sheepishly and raised her arms helplessly, "I really wanted a rematch of our last race, and I wasn't exactly happy at the prospect of moving at a snails pace the whole way to Arcadia because some of my people are terrible riders. We're leader, I thought being able to delegate was one of the few perks?"

Lexa shook her head, the smile not dropping from her face, "And if your people try to murder Ontari?"

"Then she will kill them in self defense and I will be minus several trouble makers." Clarke laughed lightly, confident that between them Octavia and Kane would be able to keep the pace, and Raven and Abby were also present to back them. "None of them are carrying weapons on the journey except for two guards that are both trustworthy, and then Kane and Raven have a gun each as well."

"You've clearly thought this through." Lexa stated, moving closer towards her to lean over and press a kiss against her lips, "Maybe I am still underestimating you Clarke."

"Only when it comes to finding more ways of spending time alone with you Lexa." Clarke smiled happily as she leaned across and bumped their shoulders together, "Now come on, if you know these woods so well, show me something interesting."

For the next hour they essentially circled around the main group, with Lexa showing Clarke her favorite spots in the forest as they moved, or telling stories about the games she used to play as a child in those very woods when she would sneak out from the orphanage she grew up in to roam. Clarke chuckled disbelievingly at times but Lexa would turn to her with serious eyes and insist that she really did try and kill a pauna when she was six, almost getting eaten in the process, and Clarke would stop chuckling, suddenly doubting Lexa's very sanity in her youth. And then Lexa would throw back her head and laugh loudly at how Clarke had fallen for the story she had been spinning.

As the group arrived at the flat grassland leading towards the gates of Arcadia, Lexa and Clarke reluctantly fell back into place at the head of the group, moving through the gate quickly and dismounting. The Skaikru who had remained at the camp had all gathered when they heard that the party was returning from the capitol and so there was several hands available to take the reins from their hands and lead the horses to the rough corral that had been set up when Octavia has insisted on having horses in the camp as well as their jeeps.

Soon everyone was dismounted and stood at the entrance to the camp. There were shouted greetings and questions but Clarke ignored them for the time being and headed towards the main building, hoping to get inside without incident. They were less than twenty feet away when someone finally noticed Ontari and put together that she was Azgeda.

"Clarke brought the Ice Nation here!" Someone yelled from the back and suddenly there was dead silence as everyone waited for anyone else to react. Someone towards the front of the crowd moved their hand towards a gun on their hip and Clarke marched forward immediately seizing the hand of the man, making him pull the weapon from it's holster, moving her hand down to his wrist she made him point it into the air and firing a single round.

"That was the only gunshot that will be fired whilst we are here, do you all understand?" She said fiercely, pulling the gun roughly from his hand and then spinning slowly in a circle to catch the faces of every person in the crowd who was angered by the Ice warriors presence. "Ontari kom Azgeda is here at my request, as a friend of our people, and the next person to reach for their gun without provocation will not like the consequences."

Spinning on her heel she stalked inside and followed the corridors round to the council room, which seemed suffocating after the openness and natural light of the council room in Polis. Sighing she sat down in the nearest chair as Lexa, Kane, Ontari, Octavia, Raven, Abby and Indra followed her in, each taking a seat around the table after a quick motion from Clarke.

After a moment she threw the gun into the center of the table, glaring at it hatefully, "Raven are you still making ammunition for the guns?"

"Yeah I am, but we're struggling to pull together enough materials to keep up with the demand. If we're careful we should be able to stretch if out for maybe a year." Raven answered, rubbing her leg slightly as the familiar ache set in after riding the horse for so long.

"I don't want you to be careful." Clarke said, leaning forwards to rest her elbows on the edge of the table, "Burn through our supply as fast as you like, ultimately I want guns out of Arcadia."

Abby laughed nervously, "Clarke don't you think you're being a little hasty-"

"No." Clarke cut her off firmly, "Our people having guns was great when we were actually in danger, but now they just enable bad decisions from our people. Ordering the guns gone would cause a riot but if our ammunition just runs out then there is no one to blame."

"How will we hunt for food?" Her mother tried, in one last attempt to counter her.

Clarke nodded towards Kane and Indra, "I believe the two of you were already discussing trading knowledge of skills between our clans whilst we were in Polis. Our people need to learn to hunt like the Trikru do, in the long run it will prove far better for our continued survival, and really the sooner you guys can decide that and get it started the better." She sighed and stared at the weapon in the middle of them. "Let me put it another way regarding the gun issue, if Skaikru didn't have guns, Pike wouldn't have been able to make his move against the peacekeeping force and the last few weeks would have taken a very different turn. Anyone have any arguments?"

She was pleasantly surprised when they all kept quiet.

Raven leaned forwards herself, "So, do you want me to intentionally speed up how quickly we use up our supply?"

After a moments thought Clarke shook her head, "We need to give our people the time they need to transition to the new way of doing things. Let's not make them run before they can walk."

Lexa smiled from beside her, "I have never heard that phrase before."

Clarke turned to her as though she had forgotten Lexa was there at all, "It's from before the bombs I think, I read it in a few books back on the ark."

Octavia grinned at them from across the table and made eyes at Raven who was also grinning at the two leaders who seemed to have become completely distracted with staring at one another. "Ok then, so get rid of the guns, good plan, what else?" She cut in, causing Clarke to cough slightly and look back at them.

"We need to clear up as much lingering resentment against Azgeda as possible on this trip." She looked at Ontari slightly apologetically, wishing it didn't seem as much like she had invited her just to use her to further her own ends, "I need you and Octavia to flaunt the friendship you have in front of them at every opportunity, and train outside together as well."

Ontari nodded quickly and looked at Octavia, "Ready for round two?" She smirked, rubbing at her hand in the same spot that she had caught Octavia's during the tournament.

Octavia laughed, "Hell yeah, and this time it's going to be me putting you on your ass."

"We'll see." Came the smug reply.

Clarke clapped her hands together, "Ok then, I think that's enough to go on for a preliminary meeting, we can get back in here tomorrow to further discuss things after we've discussed the mood in the camp." She went to stand up but was interrupted by a loud, over dramatic cough from Octavia who she saw was staring at Lexa intently.

When she turned back to see what she was looking at, she found the other girl knelt down on one knee on the floor in front of her.

"Clarke," Lexa started hesitantly, but then was spurred on by an encouraging smile from Octavia, "I promised you that we would include both our people's traditions so I was speaking to Octavia before we left Polis and she pointed out to me that there was a large part of your peoples traditions that I was unaware off. So I had this made for you."

She cracked open the tiny box in her hands to reveal a delicate silver circle with a single blue gemstone embedded in the surface of it.

"Octavia said that I should ask you in front of her because that was important as well, to have witnesses, although I am now realizing that it may very well have just been her excuse so that she could intrude on our moment. But, we are here now and I don't seem to care about how annoying your friends are. Clarke, I love you. So even though we have both already agreed, it's my turn to ask this time, marry me?"

Lexa stared at Clarke, suddenly nervous as though this physical symbol of their commitment would cause Clarke to rethink and change her mind. But she wasn't left waiting long, as Clarke pulled her to her feet and kissed her in front of everyone sat round the table who were watching with wide smiles across their faces. Even Abby, who was running out of excuses to dislike Lexa.

"Of course I will marry you Lexa." Clarke laughed as she pulled back, holding out her hand so Lexa could slip the ring onto her finger, tenderly running her fingers over the stone before she pulled back her hand.

"Now this council meeting's over." Raven laughed, as she started ushering everyone out, leaving the two of them alone in the room together.


	28. Lecture

**A/N - Hey :) So this was kinda built on an idea from two reviews put together from last chapter so thanks for reviewing cause I was far too tired today to come up with content completely unaided haha. Also, shout out to TheChosenSlayer5by5 who did the awesome cover pic for this fic :) Oh and one more quick shout out as well to whoever it was who said that we would have to be wed, again guest account so I couldn't reply but that gave me a good laugh when I read it in class today and ended up coughing berry smoothie all over my laptop as my tutor just stared at me in despair haha because I am incapable of just laughing at something like a normal person without causing a minor accident lol. Please review guys, you have no idea how much it means to me! :) See you in the next chapter x**

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried out happily when she caught sight of her boyfriend as they left moved out into the main open space of the camp. She started walking towards him quickly, her walk soon turning to a run as she got close and jumped into his waiting arms, crashing her lips against his.

Indra, Kane and Abby just smiled at the two of them and then headed off to get something to eat after their ride. Ontari and Raven stayed back by a few paces to give them space as they greeted each other. When Lincoln finally released his grip on Octavia's waist Raven grinned and moved closer, Ontari following with a smile of her own.

"I didn't know you didn't have to breath O." Raven teased lightly as Octavia rolled her eyes, arm still linked loosely round Lincoln's waist.

"Wait." Lincoln said quickly, covering Octavia's left hand with both of his, "Shouldn't you take off your..." He trailed off with a meaningful look.

Octavia laughed at him and nodded towards Ontari and Raven who were both smirking, "Ok, firstly that could not have been less subtle. And no I'm not going to take it off Lincoln because it doesn't matter anymore because we're leaving Arcadia!"

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Octavia I can't leave, you know that."

"Actually..." She grinned happily, "Lexa's going to lift the kill order, and I'm being initiated into Trikru at the end of the week so we're going to be living in the capitol."

Lincoln stared at her in silence for a long moment and then pulled her close and hugged her fiercely, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, "I love you Octavia, please don't ever leave me for that long again." He spoke quietly against her head, and Ontari and Raven just looked at each other with a smile, unable to hear what Lincoln said.

"Never." Octavia promised, pulling back and taking his hand, "Come on, we have orders from Clarke."

"What orders?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Octavia just grinned and led them over to a clear space in the center of the camp that people had to pass through to get anywhere else, then she kissed Lincoln quickly and motioned him back. Then she pulled her sword and looked at Ontari expectantly. The other girl grinned and drew her own, taking up a position opposite Octavia and twirling her blade around a few times before settling into a ready stance.

Neither of them had moved and already half the camp had migrated over to watch what was going on as Octavia copied her and loosened her own wrist up before nodding at Ontari to signal that she was ready.

Then they charged each other with fierce yells, clashing in the middle and holding each other in place with their blades as both strained to force the other back a step.

After a moment Octavia dipped her shoulder and twisted the edge of her sword under the hilt of Ontari's to force her to overbalance to the side. As Ontari felt herself starting to topple, she dropped to one knee and struck out with an elbow in Octavia's stomach to knock her back.

Octavia was doubled over as she tried to catch her breath so Ontari took advantage of the distraction and spun in a tight circle to swing her sword towards Octavia's side. Noticing it in her peripheral just in time, Octavia brought her blade up hastily to block it and then stepped in close to wrap her other hand around the wrist of Ontari's sword hand and drive her knee upwards into the soft underside of the wrist, forcing her to drop the sword.

Hurriedly, Ontari yanked her arm back and stumbled a few paces to the side out of Octavia's reach. The gathered Skaikru observers cheered wildly and heckled the Azgeda warrior unkindly as she clenched her jaw against the pain in her wrist and waited for Octavia's next move.

Octavia wanted to scream and throw things at the people shouting horribly things at Ontari just because of her clan. But she forced herself to focus, glancing down at the sword in her hand thoughtfully as she tossed it to the side, in a move pretty much identical to the one Ontari had pulled in her fight with Lexa.

Then she danced forward and threw a solid punch towards Ontari's face, who blocked it with her forearm. After a hard, calculating look, she slipped her hand down to grasp Octavia's fist and spun into her body so she could drive her elbow firmly into her stomach.

Refusing to let it stop her, Octavia pushed past the pain and brought her other arm up to lock around Ontari's neck, pulling back in a jerky motion to force Ontari to drop her other arm so she could get a firmer grip on the choke hold she had maneuvered the other girl into.

Once again she had underestimated Ontari, who reached up and grasped the back of Octavia's jacket, giving a firm tug as she threw herself down on one knee to gain the momentum to send Octavia flying over her shoulder.

With Octavia sprawled on her back, Ontari pounced like a cat, landing firmly on the girls stomach, who let out a groan as all the air was forced from her lungs.

"Do you give in?" Ontari laughed teasingly, her hair falling like a curtain, blocking her expressions from the spectators.

Weakly, Octavia reached up to attempt a punch at her face again but Ontari caught her wrist and pinned it against the floor, "I win Octavia. Next time maybe." Then she picked herself up and offered an arm to Octavia who took it to let her pull her to her feet.

Getting the message that the spectacle was over, the Skaikru started to disperse, but one particularly stupid teenage boy walked past Ontari and shoulder barged her as he did which caused his friends to start giggling from the other side of the fight area.

Octavia nodded to Lincoln quickly who jumped forward and caught the lad by the scruff of the neck, depositing him in front of her. The crowd immediately pulled in close again as they noticed the quick reaction from the grounder.

"You knocked into my friend here, but I'm sure it was an accident. Say sorry and we're all good." Octavia crossed her arms and glared at him expectantly as he stood and dusted off his pants.

"I'm not apologizing to one of them!" He spat angrily. Like lighting her arm shot out and connected with his face, snapping his head round as he hit the ground again. There was dead silence as everyone held their breath at once.

Angrily he stood up again and shook his head at her, "You're more grounder than arker now, what would your brother say if he were here?"

Ontari sucked in a nervous breath and looked at Octavia worriedly.

"Bellamy is dead." Octavia said softly, but in the silence it was heard by every single person as clearly as if they were stood next to her. "And as of next week I will be one of the Trikru anyway. Why would I want to be one of a clan of mass murderers?!" Her voice had risen angrily and Lincoln quickly moved to pull her aside whilst she calmed down but she held out a hand to him. "Lincoln I love you but I am Clarke's General and I'm ordering you to let me finish what I'm saying."

As one of the Trikru himself, he didn't become offended and instead acknowledged the status change with a respectful inclination of his head and stepped to the side to back her if she needed it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Clarke and Lexa hidden just out of sight, watching silently as events unfolded.

"You, blame Azgeda for the deaths of all those in Mount Weather." She said, harshly poking him in the chest to drive him a step backwards, "You all blame every single member of the Ice Nation for those losses." Octavia addressed the entire crowd, and was not surprised when she saw them nodding along in defiance of her chastisement.

"Skaikru attacked a peacekeeping force, and a defenseless village, killing far more people than was in Mount Weather I might add, and the peacekeeping force was there to protect us." She reached out and pulled the boy closer to her, holding him firmly, "Who was to blame for those attacks?"

He looked confused but at her harsh glare he stuttered out Pike's name.

"If Pike is to blame for those deaths, then Nia was to blame for the Skaikru loses. I am so tired of all of you thinking that it's one rule for you and one for the rest of the world. Even now it is only the word of a small handful of people, including the Leader of the Ice Nation I might add, that is keeping you all alive. So stop being so bloody childish before you do something you can't take back and you all end up dead anyway."

She went to walk away but changed her mind at the last minute and swung at the lad, who was already sprawled across the floor unconscious as she took Lincoln's hand and headed back towards the main building, closely followed by Ontari and Raven.

As they stepped around the corner they were met by Clarke and Lexa who were both grinning at her in amusement.

"Not quite what I meant O, but you really took the essence of the plan to heart." Clarke laughed, her humorous undertone lifting Octavia's mood as a smile appeared on her own face.

"Well it's all true." She shrugged, "And the sooner they realize it the better. Did you approve Heda?" Octavia asked Lexa who was still chuckling slightly.

Lexa nodded quickly, "I did, your execution was rather wild and I'm not sure knocking out the poor boy was strictly necessary but it was a nice touch. And you were right, we are getting dangerously close to needing to make an example of some of the troublemakers if they persist."

Clarke shuddered slightly and shook her head, "Let's just try and avoid that if we can ok guys?"

They all nodded with grim smiles, knowing that making examples would not be a healthy event for those being made an example of.

Lincoln's eyes widened slightly as he remembered something, "Heda, Octavia said that the kill order is being lifted, is it true?"

Lexa smiled, genuinely pleased for him, "Yes Lincoln, I need Octavia in Polis and she needs you with her. It's time to come home, Lincoln kom Trikru."

"Mochof Heda." He bowed to her, and Clarke could swear that she saw the subtle glint of a tear in his eye as he straightened up.

Dismissing them all quickly, Lexa and Clarke wandered around the edge of Arcadia, sighing when the found themselves back where they had started not much later.

"These walls are suffocating Clarke, how did your people stay sane in the sky, trapped in your tiny little boxes?" Lexa complained as she shifted restlessly, feeling caged in.

Clarke laughed and pulled her round to the side of one of the low down buildings that had been constructed to store things in, motioning for Lexa to wait, she disappeared for a minute and came back with a ladder that she set against the edge. "Come on." She grinned as she climbed quickly, pulling herself onto the roof.

From their vantage point they could see over the walls, out into the forest and Clarke smiled fondly as she watched Lexa's whole body relax at the illusion that they were no longer surrounded and penned in by the walls of Arcadia.

"Let's just stay here all night." She said decisively.

Lexa looked at her, clearly torn between wanting to stay where she was and wanting to make sure Clarke didn't freeze to death during the night.

Clarke chuckled and caught hold of her hand, pulling her down to lie next to her before snuggling into Lexa's side. "I'm tired and you're warm, let's just stay here and fall asleep under the stars."

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke protectively, promising herself that at the first shiver she would force Clarke to move indoors, but it never came and she was soon lulled to sleep herself by the soft in and out of Clarke's breathing.


	29. It Makes No Sense

**A/N - Wasn't in college today so the chapters gone up nice and early :) Thank you for all your review last chapter! Also Karter, putting your email in the review didn't work :( try putting it with a space between the and the .'s, that should work :) I'm enjoying writing this so much guys and I can't wait to write tomorrows chapter! Please review guys, love you all x**

Lexa was woken up by the glaring light of the sun falling across her face, groaning she used her arm to block the light as she turned to look for Clarke, who was already awake and perched on the edge of the roof watching the early risers in her clan wandering through the camp.

"Good morning Clarke." Lexa called quietly.

As soon as she heard her name, Clarke spun around happily and moved closer to Lexa, kissing her softly before muttering her own good morning against Lexa's mouth. "How did you sleep?" She asked gently as Lexa pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her arms on her knees.

"I slept well but my braids are all undone now, fix them for me?" Lexa asked, as she started untangling her hair with her fingers.

With a smile, Clarke shifted over to help, nimble fingers re-braiding quickly before she tied off the last section and placed a gentle kiss against the side of Lexa's neck, "We should go get food."

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere just yet." Lexa grinned, pulling Clarke down to sit across her outstretched legs and wrapping her strong arms around her waist.

The unmistakable voice of Abby Griffin floated up towards them, demanding to know whether anyone had seen Clarke since the day before.

Lexa sighed and rested her forehead against Clarke's shoulder, "It is endearing how your mother has no care for whether I have been seen since yesterday."

Clarke chuckled and moved off of Lexa's knee, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Commander, and we really should get down."

Grinning Lexa peered over the edge before looking back at Clarke in annoyance, "Clarke someone stole our ladder."

Laughing Clarke motioned for her to stand up and join her on Clarke's side of the roof, "It's about the same height as the jump we made when we were running away from the Pauna, just try not to get an injury this time."

Lexa mock glared at her and then looked out properly herself, "It is about the same height but we need to jump far enough to clear the ditch there as well, sure you can do it?"

Rolling her eyes Clarke took a few steps back and then ran, leaping from the edge of the roof and flying through the air. She cleared the ditch but went down hard on her side, rolling a few times before sprawling on her back and staring up at the sky.

Lexa followed a moment later, landing gracefully and bouncing up to her feet smoothly as though she had just jumped down from her horse rather than a building. Spotting Clarke still lying on the floor slightly dazed, she started laughing and offered a hand to pull her up.

"You can't laugh at me, at least I'm not injured, when you messed up a jump you got a dislocated shoulder." Clarke huffed sulkily.

Shaking her head, Lexa just raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, "I was rushed by the Pauna trying to eat us, you're just uncoordinated."

Clarke made a shushing motion and then headed off, leading Lexa in the direction the hall Skaikru ate their meals in. On the way she motioned to one of the guards and told him to find her mother and tell her where she was, they were pleasantly surprised when he nodded immediately and went off to do what she asked.

As they walked through the mess halls doors they noticed Octavia and Lincoln sitting alone at a long table, when Octavia noticed them she immediately waved them over with an eager smile.

"Good morning Clarke, Lexa." She greeted casually, jumping up as they sat down to run and fetch food for the two of them.

As she left, Lincoln nodded his own greeting to the two girls, "Heda, Clarke." He was amazed with the familiarity that Octavia had shown towards the Commander and that she hadn't seemed fazed by it, but he didn't want to push his luck by greeting her with anything but the utmost respect.

Octavia arrived back within moments, dropping the two plates in front of them before taking her own seat again, "Mochof Octavia." Lexa smiled warmly, picking up the piece of bread on her plate and delicately pulling off piece, chewing them slowly.

They had just started eating when Ontari appeared beside them and swung her leg over the bench to sit next to Octavia who immediately wrapped her arms around the Azgeda warrior and squeezed tightly, to the amusement of the other three on the table who laughed at the confused look on Ontari's face.

"Octavia what are you doing?" She hissed at her, trying to wriggle out from her grasp but the sky girl proved to be far stronger than she appeared and her grip only tightened.

"I am showing the rest of this lot how warm and fuzzy you are." Octavia smirked, jerking her head towards the rest of the hall who were watching what was going on on their table intently.

Ontari rolled her eyes and prised open Octavia's fingers, pushing her back towards Lincoln, "Go back to the poor man who has been roped in to spending the rest of his life putting up with you."

Lincoln laughed aloud as Octavia gasped and clutched at her chest dramatically. "I am offended, Clarke she has insulted me and as my clan leader you need to answer this insult."

Clarke held up her hands to ward off her demanding look, grinning widely, "I'm not getting involved in this one O."

"I'm actually with Ontari on this one, Lincoln you have my condolences." Lexa chipped in impassively, sipping her drink slowly.

Octavia gaped at her as the rest of the table burst into laughter. Apart from Lexa who just stared at her for a moment, eyes sparkling humorously, before winking at her across the top of her mug.

In the midst of the laughter, Lexa's eyes suddenly hardened and she leapt up from her seat and span round to seize hold of someone walking past their table, pinning them against the wall firmly. "What did you just say?" She asked quietly.

"I just..." He stammered as she twisted his arm against his back.

"You're never going to say anything like that again, are you?" Lexa growled down his ear, as he whimpered at the pain in his arm.

"No."

"No what?" She twisted his arm once more for good measure.

"No Commander, I won't say anything like that again Commander. I'm sorry." He cried out, as she released him and pushed him away, motioning for him to leave.

Then she sat back down at the table and picked up her mug like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Raven asked, as she sat down on the other side of Clarke, closely shadowed by Clarke's mother who had just been doing a checkup of her leg in the med bay.

"Nothing." Lexa shrugged lightly, tapping the side of the mug with her index finger thoughtfully.

Clarke gestured with her hands as she explained, "He made some kind of comment, about grounders clearly, which is why there was such a strong reaction. And Lexa heard it because she has ears like a bat."

Raven chuckled as Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke, having heard the flying mammal analogy multiple times whenever she foiled yet another attempt of Clarke's to sneak up on her.

Humming slightly in the back of her throat, Clarke stared at Lexa's face intently, her fingers twitching as though they held a pencil. Recognizing that look on her face, Lexa sighed and reached into her coat, pulling out a thin sheet of folded paper and a lump of charcoal. Dropping them in front of Clarke she shook her head slightly, "When we get back to Polis I am getting you a coat with room to carry your own drawing supplies Clarke."

Clarke nodded absently, already sketching rough shapes on the paper as Lexa turned back to the rest of the table, ignoring Clarke who would occasionally lean in close to study part of her face before ducking down again to rapidly scribble on the paper.

As they ate together they held a light conversation, casually remarking on how far Arcadia had come in the last few months and how much had to be done before the start of winter.

When all the food was gone, Lexa tapped the table in front of Ontari and then stood up, walking away as Ontari scrambled to catch up with her.

"Where are they going?" Abby asked curiously, not having seen Lexa go anywhere without Clarke since they arrived at Arcadia.

Octavia glanced round and then shrugged, "Probably to one of Ontari's private lessons with Lexa."

Lincoln looked at her in surprise, "Why would the Commander be privately tutoring a member of Azgeda?"

"Because she's a night blood." Clarke piped up, smudging the charcoal on the paper carefully before her eyes flickered up to meet Lincoln's as he stared at her in shock. "Nia kept her from the capitol until she died and now Ontari's training with the other night bloods but she is taking private lessons from Lexa as well because she's behind on everything but the fighting aspects."

"Is it only night bloods who can lead your people Lincoln?" Abby asked him as Clarke went back to her drawing.

"Yes." He answered quickly, "If someone without night blood tries to become Heda then they die during the ascension."

"What's that?"

"No one knows." Lincoln said, "Only the flame keeper and Heda know what happens during ascension."

"Well..." Clarke cut in grinning, having quizzed Lexa on everything surrounding her black blood for quite a while, during which she had learned everything that Lexa knew about the origins of the Commander line and how the Ascension works after Lexa told her about the meeting she had had with Rebecca.

Raven whistled as she caught sight of the drawing Clarke was in the midst of creating, "Why does Lexa put up with you?"

It was a picture of the Commander, with carefully sketched fuzzy black ears poking out from her hair. Glossy black wings flared out from her back and her teeth jutted down over her bottom lip like tiny fangs.

Clarke shrugged, "You should see the picture I drew of her last week, I think she secretly wanted to hang it on the wall but was still too busy pretending to be mad at me for it."

* * *

Lexa and Ontari walked quickly through the camp until they reached the gates, fixing the guard with a cold look, Lexa ordered for them to be open and slipped out without a second glance back. They moved across the grass field to the tree line and then with a quick grin thrown back over her shoulder, Lexa leapt up to a low hanging branch, racing up the tree like a squirrel.

Ontari stood at the base helplessly for a moment before copying Lexa and pulling herself up to the top where the Commander was waiting, but her ascent lacked the grace and speed that Lexa had made to seem so effortless.

When she reached the thick branch Lexa was sat on she found her waiting patiently, lounging across the branch like a cat.

"Don't feel bad." Lexa smiled, "Trikru are raised from birth in the forest, no one can climb like we can."

Ontari smiled back and settled herself with her back against the trunk, not trusting her balance to keep her steady if she ventured out further like Lexa had.

"If Clarke asks," Lexa began again, "Tell her that the forest was an important part of the lesson, in reality I just dislike Arcadia, there's no space to breath."

She nodded quickly in agreement, completely understanding what Lexa was saying. Grounders had the entire continent to spread across, space was never an issue, but Skaikru built so small and close together that it was uncomfortable for those that had grown up with limitless freedom to roam.

"You still think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" Lexa asked her calmly, dangling her feet down on either side of the branch.

"It's what I would do." Ontari replied, just as calm, as though they were just remarking on the weather.

Lexa tilted her head to the side, "Go on, tell me why I should kill you?"

Ontari rested her head backwards, looking up at the sky through the leaves, "I am a wild card, you have no way of knowing how I will react to things because you have only just met me. I am a night blood so when you die I am entitled to my place in the conclave. If I fight, I am older and so more experienced than your first choice for your successor. Relating to that, if I win then I will have killed the boy that you consider family." She looked back at Lexa, "I was trained by Nia, I threaten all you have built, I don't see a reason for you to stay your hand. Yet here we are."

"Yet here we are." Lexa echoed softly. "You are right with all your points, and if we were currently at war with Azgeda then I would not hesitate and you would be dead now ten times over. But, we are at peace and I have a great respect for your King. You yourself have also shown that you are not the ruthless monster that Nia would have made you into if she could. And then there's Octavia, Octavia considers you a friend, and really that is probably the strongest factor in my decision to let you live. Whatever you have said to her, you have convinced her that you are trustworthy, and Octavia, doesn't trust easily shall we say."

"I told her about Nia." Ontari murmured, peering over the edge and feeling her stomach twist at how high they were, "Told her about the training I was put through from when my night blood was first discovered."

"How old were you?" Lexa asked gently.

"Four."

Lexa's eyes widened, "Nia started your training from when you were four? That is against every rule we have, the rules were bent for me and even then I still didn't begin until I was six."

Ontari sighed, "Not training exactly, at least not with weapons, Nia had to make me loyal to her first. Most of the first three years was just constant conditioning to make me want to please her. She was clever about it as well, when I was younger I was made to think that she was doing everything out of love for me, as the daughter she never had. As I got older I started to see the truth of it, but by that time it was fear of her that kept me in line. I hated that woman more than anything else in this world."

"If you hated her so much, why stop Clarke from killing her?" Lexa asked curiously, having wondered that from when Roan had told her how Ontari had celebrated Nia's death.

"Because if Clarke had of failed then my life would have been hell. She wanted a bodyguard until she could make me a puppet, so I was trained in how to spot assassination attempts a mile off starting from when I was around ten. If Clarke had gotten the dosage even slightly off and Nia had survived? I couldn't take that chance." Ontari explained quietly, stroking her fingers absently over a knot in the wood by her knee.

"I'm not going to kill you Ontari. And I think that I would feel my legacy was secured if either you or Aden took my throne, if the other became their General." Lexa leaned forward, staring at Ontari intently who looked back at her in confusion.

"But only one night blood survives the conclave."

"True." Lexa nodded, "But with Titus dead there is no flame keeper to force tradition on us at every step. There are so few night bloods alive, we shouldn't be killing each other, it makes no sense. I want to propose a new system where the conclave doesn't end in the deaths of all but one, and I want you to help me do it."

"Me?"

"You and Aden are the strongest night bloods I have in training, and your strengths balance out each other's weaknesses. When I die I want the next conclave to be the first of it's kind. Will you help me?" Lexa asked seriously, wanting Ontari's full support if she was going to be breaking a tradition that had been running since the first Commander.

"Of course Lexa." Ontari replied, taking the hand Lexa offered and shaking it firmly.

"Mochof Ontari, now let's head back to camp." Lexa smiled.

Ontari stared back down at the very far away ground doubtfully, "I may need some help with that."


	30. Icebreaker

**A/N - Hey guys :) As always thank you for all the amazing reviews, today we hit 600 followers! I may have had a bit of a meltdown in my kitchen and there may also have been happy tears haha :D Sorry for this chapter being a little later than usual, I got distracted by Black Sails which is an awesome show btw and the Deadpool comics because I watched the film today as well and got a little bit...obsessed. But yeah, thank you for all the amazing support, I can't wait to hear your opinions on this and I am always open for your ideas as well. Please review, and I'll see you next chapter! x**

"Hey!" Clarke grinned when she saw Lexa and Ontari walking back towards them, "How was your lesson? And why does Ontari look like she picked a fight with a tree and lost?"

Ontari huffed slightly as she took a seat next to Clarke on the log, facing the training area where Lincoln, Indra and Octavia where in a three way fight.

Lexa grinned and sat on the other side of Clarke, "Because that's exactly what she did."

"In my defense I am from the Ice Nation, there isn't much cause for climbing trees where we live, maybe you would like to come and race with me across the ice flats Lexa?"

Clarke chuckled and shook her head at the two of them, "So you got nothing done besides throwing your student out of a tree?"

"I didn't throw her," Lexa defended quickly, "Just failed to catch her when her foot slipped."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Remind me never to go tree climbing with you Lexa." She laughed, twisting to help Ontari pick the remaining twigs from her hair.

"I would never let you fall." Lexa said seriously once she turned back round.

With a smile Clarke leaned in to kiss her tenderly, "I know you wouldn't."

A cry of pain pulled them out of their moment and they each looked up to see that Indra had dealt a heavy blow to Octavia's shoulder that had knocked her to the ground. Clarke sighed and went to stand up to go play doctor, but Lexa pulled back on her arm, motioning for her to keep watching.

"Indra does realize that Octavia has to be in one piece if shes going to welcome her into your clan this week right?" Raven asked Lexa as she took a seat next to Ontari.

Lexa just shrugged lightly in response, her eyes tracking Octavia with interest as the girl rolled to the side and used Lincoln as cover from Indra's next attack as she pulled a knife from her boot. As Lincoln's next blow was blocked, she leapt forward through the gap that had opened and drove her blade forward towards Indra's side, who hissed in pain as the knife dug in to the flesh.

"She is getting better with every day that passes." Lexa remarked, "It is quite remarkable really, her ability to increase her skills so quickly."

"Perhaps the shortened training period contributes to her skills growth." Ontari mused, to which Lexa gave her a questioning glance, "She doesn't fight like one of our warriors yet, so we are constantly blindsided by her decisions during battle that don't fit with our ways of thinking."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully, "Quite possibly."

Clarke smiled at the three fighters as they walked over to greet the newcomers, having decided to call an end to their training session after Octavia managed to draw blood against Indra. "Does anyone need patching up? Bearing in mind I'm going to be very annoyed if any of you say no and then pass out later."

Lincoln and Indra shook their head but Octavia sighed and threw herself to to ground in front of Clarke, pulling her shirt down so Clarke could see the long slice down her back where Indra had caught her. As Clarke started cleaning it she glanced back to Indra, "Are you sure you don't need me to look at your side?"

Indra shook her head impatiently, "The wound isn't deep, I can treat it myself but I thank you for the offer. Heda." She bowed to Lexa before walking away, Clarke hoped it was to go clean out the wound but she somehow doubted the Trikru leader would spend much time worrying about it.

Octavia hissed as Lincoln sat opposite her and took her hand, gently running his thumb across the back of her hand as Clarke worked.

"Maybe you should avoid the sword next time." Raven quipped from behind her, receiving a glare from Octavia in return and a chuckle from Ontari and Lexa, who winced in sympathy every time Clarke went near the wound, having been through the pain of similar injuries themselves and knowing back wounds were particularly nasty. With the spacing of the cut, every time Octavia moved she would risk reopening it.

"Have you thought any more of the tattoo for your ceremony?" Lexa asked curiously, partly to take Octavia's focus off the pain in her back.

Octavia grinned, "I have a few ideas for it, if it's ok with you I was going to ask to borrow Clarke for a few hours tonight to draw them up to help me decide."

Lexa nodded, "That is a good plan, Clarke are you willing to do that?"

"Of course!" Clarke smiled happily, "It'll be fun O, we'll grab a few drinks and see what we can come up with."

Once the wound was fully clean, Clarke quickly stitched it up before placing a bandage over it carefully, "Ok, you know the drill, no more fighting until that's healed ok?" Octavia groaned but nodded reluctantly, as Lincoln grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she settled into a comfortable position resting her back against his chest.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" Raven asked, seeing that everyone else seemed just content to sit in silence enjoying the sun, "Or is this it?"

Lexa sighed and stared at Raven mournfully, "No one appreciates peace and quiet anymore, maybe this is why there are so many wars?" She asked Clarke who laughed at her.

"Yes Lexa, wars are started to alleviate boredom and to personally spite you. Come on, Raven's right, it's a beautiful day and we should do something."

"Like what?" Ontari asked, pushing off Octavia's feet as she tried to rest them on her lap.

"I want to do something fun." Octavia piped up, "There's always some kind of trouble, let's just take some time to enjoy life before the next disaster hits."

Clarke smiled at her, "Ok then, why don't we have a party. Like a real party with music and dancing, and no troublemakers allowed."

Lexa looked at her in amusement, "So the celebrations before and after the tournament weren't real Clarke?"

"I liked the first one, but the second? Not so much." There was a haunted look in her eyes but she quickly shook it off. "Our music is different to grounder music as well, Raven can you rig a speaker system to the main center area of the camp?"

"I can," Raven spoke after a moments consideration, "But the rest of the engineering team is not going to be impressed with me diverting the resources."

Octavia grinned widely, "Well then it's a good thing that Clarke is our leader and is ordering you to do it so they can't say anything about it."

* * *

Abby and Kane showed up much quicker than Clarke had expected, demanding to know why the engineering team had come running to them about Raven Reyes rewiring half of the building to run an audio line to a speaker she had set up outside the front door. Clarke shrugged them off quickly, telling them that they would have to wait and see but that what they were doing would hopefully bring people together and heal some of the rifts within the camp.

Not five minutes later music was blaring through the speaker, Clarke shook her head at Raven with a grin when she realized what had come on.

"Really?" She asked, as I Believe in a Thing Called Love rang out through the camp.

"Yes!" Octavia smiled, as she pulled Lincoln to her and started maneuvering him around into different dance moves. "This isn't working, Reyes! Help me out here!" She called over to Raven who started laughing and dancing with Octavia to show Lincoln what Octavia was expecting from him. They doubled over in laughter when he gave them a dubious look and attempted to copy some of the moves. "Almost." Octavia laughed, leaning up to kiss him happily, "Very almost."

As the first song ended the other people in the camp had started to wander over, most hung back and watched in confusion as though the small group had lost their minds. Then the children started joining in, dancing with Octavia and Raven who were the only ones really attempting to dance. Ontari and Lincoln were stood to the side slightly awkwardly, not really understanding what they were supposed to do at a Skaikru party. And Clarke was busy trying to persuade Lexa to dance with her, which wasn't going well as the stubborn Commander kept shaking her head and laughing at the increasingly frustrated blonde.

Then a few of the younger kids who were joining in came over to Lincoln and pulled on his arms to get him to join in, which he did albeit reluctantly, but this time there was no laughter from his girlfriend who was instead giving him an adoring look as she watched him indulge the children.

The adults of the camp were starting to relax, when a young boy approached Ontari and they all tensed up again. He was one of the farm station survivors that had been orphaned by Azgeda, he'd managed to survive the Mount Weather massacre because he was in the med bay at Arcadia with a severe cold when it happened. With no parents, no one moved forward to stop him as he walked to the girl and tentatively reached out to tap her hand.

Ontari was hardly very tall, but even so the child barely came up to her waist so she dropped down to her knees to speak to him on his eye level.

"You're one of the ice people aren't you?" He asked quietly. "The ones who attacked us when we came here?"

At the look on his face she felt her heart break and tears started to pool in her eyes as she looked at him speechless, "Yes I am." She eventually whispered.

He tipped his head at her, before reaching out with a small hand and touching one of the scars on her face, "Are you a nice ice person?"

Gently she placed her hand over his, "Yes I am, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you." She said sincerely.

Surprising everyone, he stepped forwards and hugged her quickly before stepping back, "I'm Cal." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Recovering from her surprise she took his hand gently in her own and shook it firmly, "My name is Ontari."

"That's a pretty name, you're pretty too." Cal smiled at her, his scruffy hair falling in his eyes.

Ontari laughed and brushed the hair out of his face with her thumb, "Well you are very handsome yourself. Tell me, do you know how to dance? Because I don't and I think I need a teacher."

Cal smiled shyly as he nodded and took her hand, pulling her back towards where the rest of the kids where dancing with Octavia, Raven and Lincoln. Spinning round endlessly in circles may have been a far cry from what Raven and Octavia were doing, but it brought a massive smile to the boys face so Ontari smiled right along with him and followed him as he jumped around excitedly.

Clarke had given up on persuading Lexa and instead sat next to her to watch as Cal spoke to Ontari, they both kept a careful eye on the Skaikru also watching in case of trouble. Clarke noticed the exact moment that public opinion of Ontari started to shift, and that was when after the first track they were dancing to ended she stepped back and bowed to Cal as she would to her King and the boys laughter could be heard throughout half the camp.

Leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder, she smiled at their friends, "Maybe this will work, for the first time since we arrived no one looks like they want to strangle anyone."

Lexa chuckled, snaking an arm around Clarke's waist.

"What are you doing? I thought we weren't telling people that we're-"

Lexa shushed her and rested her chin on top of Clarke's head for a moment, "You are everything I have ever wanted Clarke, and I am tired of denying that you are mine and I am yours. Let them think what they like, but I won't hide from what we have anymore, not for them."

Clarke leaned back so she could look into Lexa's sparkling green eyes, "Are you sure about this? Because I'm about to kiss you and we definitely won't be able to go back after that."

Grinning Lexa leaned in before Clarke could say another word, kissing her sweetly before pulling away and resting her forehead against Clarke's.

"I also suppose I could let you teach me how to dance to this music as well."

Clarke just laughed and yanked on her arm, dragging her towards where the others where.


	31. Wrapping up the Party

**A/N: Hey guys :) I woke up to a message saying I had gotten 14 reviews whilst I slept which was amazing to wake up to and I am so grateful to all of you who take the time to do that for me because I love engaging with each and every one of you. Once again, as always, I love you all so, so much so please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

It turned out that after a few drinks, Lexa was a natural dancer, swaying along with the music and twirling Clarke round in circles as they laughed. More and more of the adult members of Skaikru were joining in until only a few were still hanging back, still slightly wary of the grounders among them.

Kane, Abby and Indra were sat at a small table not to far away from where Clarke and Lexa were leaning against each other, lost in their own moment.

"It's nice to see them acting their age." Kane smiled, noticing where Abby's eyes were fixed on her daughter.

She turned to smile at him, "Yes it is, being down here causes them all to grow up too fast."

Kane nodded, holding his hand out to her, "Dance with me Doctor Griffin?" He shot her a charming grin as Abby laughed and took his hand, smiling at Indra who waved them off in amusement, content to stay sat on the sidelines.

Pulling her onto the makeshift dance floor, he spun and dipped her without warning, causing her to gasp when he pulled her upright again, "Very funny Marcus." Abby laughed, as she put her hands around his neck and they started gently swaying.

As they danced, Abby watched her daughter with Lexa, still unsure of how she felt about their relationship. On one hand, Clarke was happy and she was old enough to make her own choices. But at the same time, Abby found it impossible to ignore the fact that Lexa had left Clarke without a second thought, left them all, to die so her own people would live. All she wanted was for Clarke to be happy, but at what cost was she willing to accept that, because if Lexa ever repeated the betrayal Clarke would be broken and she couldn't lose her again like she had after the Mountain when Clarke had pulled her disappearing act.

After a while they decided that the dancing was best left to the younger ones and they retook their seats, as Indra and Kane engaged in a conversation, Abby once again found that her eyes were drawn back to Clarke and Lexa. However, this time she looked further, to a spot behind them were one of the men who had just come off guard rotation was staring at them in a way that felt off to Abby.

Keeping her concerns to herself she kept a close eye on the man, and her suspicion only grew. As he stared at the two clan leaders, Abby could see various emotions playing across his face, and each of them were hateful and ugly to witness. His snarl especially grew when a young girl joined in with the dance Clarke was teaching Lexa, taking their hands to spin round as they moved their feet in time with the music.

Throughout the remainder of the night, Abby kept her gaze fixed firmly on him, unwilling to let her focus drift even for a second if there was even a chance of him putting her daughter in danger. She knew that really she should just alert Clarke herself, but for the first time in months Clarke was happy and carefree, and she wasn't willing to interrupt that for the possibility of someone causing trouble when she could just watch him herself in case something happened.

Eventually, Clarke waved her arms to get Raven to turn off the music, and a collective sigh came up from everyone present.

"Ok everyone, we would love to continue this all night, but there are children present and it's very late so I think it's time we wrapped this up so they can all go to bed and get a good nights sleep." Clarke smiled happily, waving goodbye to the kids as they ran back to their parents.

Before he left, Cal wrapped his arms around Ontari tightly, who returned the hug happily, before running back to the woman who looked after all the children who had been orphaned since they came down to Earth.

The rest of Skaikru dispersed quickly until it was just Raven, Ontari, Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke and Lexa who were stood at the speaker Raven had set up to play the music through.

"Just leave it till the morning Raven." Octavia was grumbling, as Raven insisted that they should move the equipment in in case it rained. With a tired groan Octavia turned to the three grounders for help who grinned at her and then looked at the sky.

"It's a perfectly clear night Raven." Ontari smiled.

Lincoln nodded, "It is highly unlikely that it will rain tonight."

Lexa agreed right along with the two of them, "Yes, and rain is very unusual at this time of year for this territory anyway, you're equipment will be fine." She spoke softly, but she was using her Commander voice that very clearly was ordering Raven just to leave it until the morning.

Octavia grinned at the three of them and pulled at Raven's arm, "You heard them, you're stuff will be fine. I'm tired, let's just go to bed and then we'll help you with it all in the morning to put everything away!"

Reluctantly Raven allowed Octavia to pull her away from the sound equipment as she went with her, Lincoln and Ontari back towards the main building, waving goodbye to Clarke and Lexa who had decided to sleep on their rooftop again. Although this time, Lexa had insisted on blankets so Clarke didn't freeze to death, despite the insistences that she had been fine the night before. Although she had to admit that Clarke found it quite adorable when Lexa was being so protective of her.

Clarke linked her arm through Lexa's arm as they walked, resting the side of her head against the taller girls shoulder, "Is what you said to Raven true?"

"Is what true?" Lexa asked innocently, too innocently which caused Clarke to grin and shake her head at the smirking Commander.

"That it doesn't rain here this time of year, and that her things would be fine." Clarke said suspiciously.

Lexa grinned at her, "Ontari and Lincoln were correct in their assessment that it was a clear night and that rain was unlikely. But rain is actually rather common round this time so who knows if her speaker will survive until dawn?"

"So you lied to her so Octavia could get some sleep." Clarke laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I doubt very much that sleep is what Octavia had in mind Clarke. She was rather eager to get Lincoln back to the privacy of their room."

They shared a laugh as they reached the bottom of the building that they had slept on and where planning to again, same as last night Clarke disappeared to go find a ladder, leaving Lexa leaning against the wall patiently waiting for her girlfriend to come back.

The sound of footsteps behind her caused the corners of her mouth to twist upwards in to a fond smile and she turned around slowly, "How many times will it take for you to realize that you can't sneak up on-" Standing opposite her was an incredibly angry looking man, holding a gun that was pointed directly at her chest. "Me." She finished quietly, kicking herself for not being more on guard on the way back, he must have followed them back from the party.

"What do you want?" Lexa asked softly, cautiously shifting forward to get close enough to jump forward and twist the gun out of his hand.

"Stay back!" He snarled angrily, gesturing with his gun to indicate that he would fire if she took a single step closer. "I've seen you with Clarke, I watched you all night. You're using her to get to all of us, so you can wipe us all out."

Lexa shook her head slowly, "I promise you I'm not. I lo-"

"Lies!" He hissed, stepping forward and tightening his grip on the trigger dangerously.

Lexa took a step back instinctively as she raised her hands, her back hitting the wall behind her, leaving her nowhere to go and no actual options besides attempting to talk him down. "So what's your plan here? You will be punished if you kill me, Clarke won't let this go." She reasoned, keeping her voice as calm and level as possible.

"Without everyone being so afraid of you, Clarke won't be in charge anymore, and I think the new leader might just be grateful that I got rid of the grounder bitch that doesn't actually care about any of us and is just planning to have us all killed anyway."

Lexa could count on one hand the amount of times in her life that she had been truly frightened, and this moment was one of them. She wasn't frightened for herself, if it was her time to die then so be it, but she was frightened for Clarke, and how she would come back to find her dead with no explanation just when they had been at their happiest. How was this fair?

It was as all this was running through her mind that a single silenced gun shot went off.

Her legs gave way underneath her as she realized that the shot hadn't come from the gun that the man was holding, instead he was now laying dead on the floor and Abby Griffin was stood behind him holding up her own gun with a determined look on her face.

Without hesitation she walked straight over to the girl and pulled her to her feet, yanking her forwards into a fierce hug as Lexa's body trembled in an uncharacteristic gap in her perfect usually untouchable Commander facade.

"Why did you save me?" Lexa asked quietly against Abby's shoulder, still struggling to get her heartbeat under control now that the threat was gone and her life was no longer in danger.

"Because Clarke loves you, and I have never seen her so happy, you've given her the world and I just can't hate you anymore, not for the Mountain or anything else. Not after you've saved my daughter from herself. After what she has had to do down here Clarke became her own worst enemy I think, and you brought her back from that. Saving your life was the least I could do for giving me back my daughter." Abby whispered, still holding Lexa tightly.

And that was how Clarke found them moments ladder, dropping the ladder to the ground when she saw the body on the floor and rushing to Lexa to check every inch of her body.

"What the hell happened? I was gone for two minutes. Oh my god, Lex? Are you ok? Talk to me! I don't know what I'd do it- Are you sure you're ok? Mom move your arm so I can check if she's alright!" Clarke was frantic as she desperately tried to put together what had happened in the few minutes she had been gone and it was clear that she was getting close to a full blown panic attack.

So Abby pulled away from Lexa and took hold of Clarke's shoulders, "She's fine Clarke, stop rambling, everything is ok."

After she said that Clarke sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down before moving back to Lexa and taking hold of her hand gently, "What happened?" She asked quietly.

Lexa wrapped her arms round her and smiled at Abby over her shoulder, "Your mother just saved my life."

Clarke twisted to look at Abby gratefully, "Thank you mom." She murmured quietly, tears filling her eyes as her gaze moved past her to see the body on the floor, her stomach knotting painfully when she thought of how close she had came to losing Lexa again. "We have got to stop doing this, I just want to take you somewhere very far away where people can't point guns at you anymore." She said weakly, clinging to Lexa as though she was making sure she was still there.

Abby nodded towards him, "I think that, with any luck, he may have been the last of the troublemakers in the camp. I caught sight of him earlier at the party which is why I followed him when it looked like he was following the two of you. Other than him though, everyone else looked happy and relaxed as they headed back to their beds."

"Let's hope so." Lexa said seriously, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around Clarke who wasn't relaxing her own grip on Lexa anytime soon. "What are we going to do about him now?"

Abby smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll go get Kane and we'll deal with this, you two just go get some sleep ok?"

Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke back towards the main building, deciding that for tonight the security of four walls and a locked door would benefit them both more than a defenseless rooftop.

When they got inside she gently sat Clarke down on the bed and pulled off Clarke's boots carefully, as the blonde just stared at her, as though she was still waiting for Lexa to suddenly collapse from an unseen wound that none of them had noticed yet.

"Clarke will you please stop that," Lexa pulled off her shirt so Clarke could see her smooth unblemished skin and patiently she span around slowly on the spot so that Clarke could see her back as well, "See? I promise you I am fine."

Clarke groaned when she realized that there really was nothing and lay back on the bed, "I'm so sorry, here you are looking after me when it was you who nearly got shot. Again! And it was because of me, again!" She sounded frustrated and so tired, so Lexa didn't waste time with getting changed for bed.

Kicking off her own boots, Lexa crawled into the bed beside Clarke and pulled her towards her, "As I said I am fine. Death does not scare me Clarke, the only thing I feared was leaving you behind."

Staring at Lexa with awe, Clarke leaned in and kissed her, "You are perfect."

"I have been told." Lexa chuckled, which Clarke let out a bark of laughter at and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're so modest as well." She smiled and then examined Lexa's face critically, "Seriously though, are you sure you are ok?"

Lexa smiled tenderly, leaning over to turn off the light before holding Clarke close, "We are both alive and together, as long as we have that then I am always ok Clarke."


	32. Breaking Point

**A/N: Hey everyone :) This one was good fun to write. And I just wanted to say I really do love all of you guys, I feel like I've made some really good friends through writing this, you know who you are guys :P And I love speaking to all of you. Please review on this because I love hearing what you're thinking, it truly means the world.**

When they woke up the next morning it was to Octavia tapping on their door softly until Lexa gently pushed Clarke's arm off her waist and opened the door to allow Octavia to slip inside.

"Ok what the hell happened last night?" Octavia whispered, mindful that Clarke was still sleeping, "Because someone's apparently missing and Abby and Kane are calming people down saying that everyone will be told soon enough once you two are ready to speak to them."

Lexa tilted her head as she considered the approach Abby was taking, it gave them control of what people found out so she found herself approving of the older woman's actions.

"Last night Clarke and I were headed back towards the roof we spent the previous night asleep on. Whilst Clarke went to fetch a ladder I waited at the base of the building, and this man showed up with a gun. He was going to shoot me Octavia, and if it hadn't been for Abby I would be dead."

Suddenly it was like the realization had finally set in and Lexa began to tear up slightly as she looked back at Octavia wordlessly, "I would be dead." She whispered softly, her green eyes wide as she stared at her girlfriend who was still fast asleep. "He would've killed me."

"Hey, Lexa." Octavia reached out and took her hand quickly, tugging on it slightly to get her attention, "It's ok, everything's ok."

Lexa looked at her helplessly, "If Abby hadn't have shown up? Octavia I can't leave Clarke alone. I can't leave her again, she'd never forgive me." The usually untouchable Commander was more vulnerable than Octavia had ever seen her and she was becoming more and more distressed by the minute until Octavia pulled her forward and did the only thing she could think of to help, wrapping her arms around Lexa in a tight hug.

"She did and you didn't leave her. You're here and so is Clarke, ok? And she would forgive you for anything." Octavia murmured, not letting go of the taller girl who was struggling to rein in her emotions, hiding her face against Octavia's shoulder as Lexa focused on matching her breathing to hers.

Finally she shifted lightly and Octavia pulled back her arms so Lexa could step away, warily watching for Lexa to get defensive or angry but instead the Commander just gave her a small smile, "Don't worry Octavia, I'm not going to kill you for seeing me in a moment of weakness. I trust you."

Those three words meant more than any thank you ever could and they both knew it.

As Clarke started to stir, Octavia quickly moved past Lexa to distract her until Lexa was ready to talk to her and had gotten herself fully under control. Which Lexa acknowledged with a grateful look as she sat down beside Clarke and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Octavia was just saying that Abby hasn't explained last night to anyone yet Clarke, she has left it up to us."

Clarke nodded, her eyes flitting over Lexa's body for a moment to double check she was completely ok before climbing out of the bed and pulling on the boots that were on the floor, not bothering to get changed out of the clothes that she had fallen asleep in from the night before.

"Come on then." Clarke said calmly, although there was an undertone of anger, as she laced her fingers securely with Lexa's and pulled her through the door. Octavia followed them quickly, having to jog to catch up with Clarke's fast pace.

As they emerged into the center of camp, Clarke put her hand to her mouth and yelled for everyone to gather round, and her tone left no room for arguments.

In confusion, everyone quickly came round to stand in front of Clarke, who had taken up position dead center stood on a log, not letting go of Lexa's hand for a second. Once everyone was there, Clarke's eyes swept over the crowd.

"I am engaged to the Commander."

There was shocked mutterings from some but more than a few weren't surprised at all, then the shouted questions started.

"No!" Clarke yelled angrily, "You don't get to ask any questions, you don't get answers just because you demand them. I am your Clan Leader and none of you have the right to question me about anything at all. I make decisions and you follow them do you understand?!" Her voice cut through the cold morning air, and the rest of the camp was so silent that you could have heard a leaf fall a mile away.

"Last night, someone tried to kill Lexa. That person is now dead. I know you have all been wondering where...I don't even know his name, and honestly I don't want to know because I won't waste my time in learning the name of coward who attacked someone in the dead of night, when they were all alone and he thought they were vulnerable."

Clarke purposefully left out how the man had died, not wanting to compromise Lexa's public image of being untouchable. If she left it open, she correctly assumed that most would just assume that it was the Commander herself who killed him when her life was threatened.

"The point is, this was it, the final straw. From now on, if you move against me or the clans we are aligned with then you die. If you question me on an issue that you have no right to further details about then you will be dealt with severely." She watched their faces carefully, for the slightest sign of people about to argue with her. "I have tried so hard, to make this as painless as possible, but you just don't know when to stop pushing do you? Well it ends, today, so go and get on with whatever you were doing." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and then jumped down, heading back inside, still holding on tight to Lexa.

Once they were safely back inside, Clarke turned back to Lexa to ask her opinion on whether she had been too harsh, when the Commander seized her by the front of her jacket and crashed their lips together, pushing her so her back was against the wall. She responded happily, running her hands up and down Lexa's arms before twisting her fingers into Lexa's hair to keep her close.

Slightly out of breath she pulled back and laughed lightly, "I love you too."

"I didn't say anything." Lexa said, confused.

Clarke smiled and cupped her cheek with her hand, "You didn't have to." She leaned in for another kiss, pressing her lips against Lexa's gently this time before leaning her head against her shoulder. "Did I handle that right? I was just so angry and I let it control my actions."

Lexa grinned, "I think it did the job Clarke, I very much doubt that we will have anymore trouble after today, which means we can just enjoy the next two days before we head to TonDC."

Playing with the ends of Lexa's braids, Clarke smiled tiredly, "I hope so, but even if all the trouble isn't over, it isn't like a choice."

"Maybe one day, you and I will owe nothing more to our people." Lexa said quietly, echoing Clarke's own words back to her, "Maybe that will be true one day, but even if it isn't, all I need is you to be happy."

Clarke pulled her close and just held her wordlessly, unable to express the full depth of her feelings for the girl she held in her arms in words, "Ai hod yu in." She finally said, finding nothing else remotely close to what she was feeling to say.

But they had never needed words, and when Lexa pulled back to bump her nose against Clarke's with a grin, she knew Lexa had understood everything she wanted to convey.

"Come on Clarke, you made a very grand speech but being the legendary Wanheda doesn't mean you're able to skip breakfast." Lexa laughed as they both heard Clarke's stomach growl loudly.

This time when they went outside there was a noticeable change, the Skaikru avoided them, carefully nodding in greeting to avoid seeming disrespectful. Lexa felt a burst of pride for Clarke, at the fact that she had managed to win the respect that they had come here seeking. As they walked through the door of the mess hall they noticed that their friends, Lexa was surprised when the word came to her head in association with the small group of people, had sat at the table that they had used the day before. Someone, Octavia most likely, had also collected two plates for them and so they slid into their seats and started eating without delay.

"I see we have a visitor today." Lexa remarked in amusement when she saw who was sat next to Ontari. Cal stared at her shyly but grinned when Ontari nodded to him encouragingly and stood on the bench so he could reach over and shake Lexa's hand who was sat pretty much directly opposite him. "That's a strong handshake little one, I am sure you would make a great warrior one day."

He blushed red at the compliment and sat down in his seat quickly, wrapping his arms around Ontari's waist.

"And how have we gained a new member of our little party?" Clarke asked, smiling at the boy, who waved at her from where he was sitting.

Octavia was quick to answer, grinning at Ontari the whole time, who was rolling her eyes at Octavia's eagerness, "We walked through the door and he came flying at her, nearly took half of us down with him as well! Ontari ended up on her a-"

Raven clapped a hand over her mouth, "Children present O!" Clarke and Lexa laughed as Octavia grumbled from behind Raven's hand, before nodding her agreement to watch her language.

"Anyway, the woman who looks after the kids was mortified and kept apologizing and trying to pull him away. But eventually it was just easier to let the little limpet come along with us." Octavia finished happily, digging at Ontari's side lightly, "And now people can't look at you without seeing the great Azgeda warrior who got knocked to the floor by a five year old."

Ontari mock glared at her, "Did you not hear Lexa? Cal is going to be a great warrior, it was an honor to be bested by him." She chuckled, tickling at his sides lightly, "And just you watch Octavia, keep laughing but this little warrior will take you down before weeks end!"

"Is that a bet?" Octavia asked seriously.

"Yes." Ontari shot back immediately and then they both turned to look at Lexa for her to set terms, eyes blazing competitively.

Lincoln and Clarke shared an exasperated look as Lexa leaned forward, taking the bet as seriously as the two of them. Then Lexa took another look at Cal who just seemed thrilled to be the center of attention and nodded.

"Ok then, for Ontari to win, Cal must knock Octavia down fully, so that neither her feet or knees are touching the floor. The loser has to carry the winner up the stairs in Polis tower all the way to my throne room." Lexa grinned wickedly, arching an eyebrow as she waited to see if they would take the bet.

Ontari immediately jumped on it and agreed but Octavia gulped slightly before she also agreed, praying that she wouldn't lose because that was a ridiculous amount of stairs.

For the rest of their meal, Lexa focused on Raven, asking questions about the technology available and whether any of it would be suitable for use in the capitol. She was especially interested in the radios that she had seen used during the summit, but was mindful that Skaikru's resources weren't unlimited. Nevertheless, Raven promised to work her up a few units, even if she only managed enough for use between Arcadia and Polis, Lexa assured her that it would be very helpful.

Conversation flowed easily and they had soon lost time of how long they had been sitting there, when a woman came over and motioned towards Cal, "Come on now Cal, it's time to stop bothering everyone."

Clarke smiled at her, "That's ok, he's no bother."

"Maybe not to you, but he's a lot of trouble to deal with all the time. He never wants to play with the other children." The woman grumbled, clearly overworked and tired.

Ontari wrapped an arm around him protectively, seeing him withdraw slightly into his shell at her words, "Actually if it's ok, I need his help on something."

The woman gave her a disbelieving look and just shrugged, walking away shaking her head, as though she couldn't imagine any reason why someone would volunteer to spend time with the little boy.

"I don't like her." Cal muttered as he buried his face in her side, Ontari made a note to ask him why when they had more space to speak privately.

"So then, have we got a plan for today?" Octavia grinned, "Another party?"

Clarke shook her head and laughed, "We can't have a party every night Octavia, plus I was thinking that me and you never got to finish our race." She said to Lexa. "Not properly, and not with witnesses to stop you cheating." Clarke teased as Lexa just shook her head with a smirk.

"I don't need to cheat to beat you in a horse race Clarke, I've been riding my whole life, but if that's what you want then fine."

Clarke clapped her hands together gleefully and turned to the others, "Want to come watch and judge?"

Lincoln and Octavia nodded, but Ontari and Raven excused themselves. Raven because she had to work on the radios for Lexa, and Ontari because she wanted to spend time with Cal and find out exactly what he had meant when he had said he didn't like his guardian.

And that was how, just under an hour later, Clarke and Lexa found themselves side to side on horseback just outside Arcadia's gates, as Lincoln and Octavia stood on either side to act as the finish line.

They had agreed to do a single lap of the camp and then Lincoln and Octavia would announce the winner.

The second Octavia's arm dropped they leapt forwards, pushing their horses faster and faster. Clarke was on the inside as they came to the first corner and she was Lexa slyly moving in to cut her off, so she went at a slightly wider angle to throw off Lexa and force her off track.

With Clarke now in the lead they headed towards the back side of the camp, where the wall backed into the woods. Flying through the trees was exhilarating and quick reflexes where the only things that prevented them from slamming headfirst into said trees on multiple occasions. In this area, Lexa had the advantage, pushing harder whilst Clarke played it safer, unwilling to risk breaking her neck by taking a jump down onto uneven ground.

Lexa led out of the forest and kept her lead as they came back around and caught sight of Octavia, Clarke grinned and suddenly pulled her horse to the side, bumping against Lexa and throwing off her balance, forcing her to slow to readjust so she didn't lose her seat in the saddle.

Thinking she had won, Clarke headed straight for where Lincoln and Octavia was waiting, but just as she reached the line they had set, a hand yanked her clean off her horse and she landed on Lexa's. Clinging to the laughing brunette who brought her horse to a stop just past the finish line, whistling to call Clarke's horse back to them.

"That wasn't fair! I'd won!" Clarke exclaimed sulkily, as Lexa released her strong grip on Clarke so she could slide down from the horse.

"Actually," Lincoln cut in, smiling at the smug look on Lexa's face, "You hadn't crossed the line yet and we never set any rules about unseating each other so the Commander was perfectly within her rights to physically pull you off. You should just be glad she didn't drop you to the floor."

Octavia laughed at that, "Count yourself lucky, as is the match was a draw, she could have easily won by doing what Lincoln said and just dropping you."

Clarke rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arm around Lexa, laughing as they headed back towards the gates, the well trained horses following along behind.

 **A/N: So, quick question, what do we think about Ontari with the kid? Specifically what do we think should happen? Because I never meant to introduce him but now I kinda love him a little bit, so please give me your opinions because that will help me shape the next few chapters :) Thanks guys, please review and see you in the next chapter! X**


	33. Asking Permission

**A/N: Hey guys, so one thank you as always, you are each amazing and it is official that last chapter was my most reviewed and you all said such wonderful things :) As ever I took everything you said into account and that has dramatically shifted how the future chapters will play out but I'm really looking forward to it!**

 **But yeah :) so thank you all of you, and please review. All of your opinions and comments make my day a little brighter! :D**

"Clarke, hey Clarke!" She span around to see Ontari jogging to catch up with her, "Can I talk to you?"

Clarke nodded quickly and motioned for her to head into the council room that they were walking past, as she took a seat she nodded for Ontari to take a seat opposite her. "What is it Ontari?" She asked curiously.

Resting her arms on the table, Ontari cleared her throat before meeting Clarke's eyes nervously, "I want to take Cal with us when we leave for TonDC." She said eventually, searching Clarke's eyes for a reaction.

Clarke stared at her for a few moments before recovering from her initial shock, "Look Ontari, don't take this the wrong way, but you only met him yesterday and I'm not sure how my people would react to this."

Ontari sighed in frustration and tugged at the ends of her hair, "I know that Clarke, but I've been talking him today and... He said he feels alone and unloved, the exact way I have felt my whole life. I don't want to just disappear and leave a child behind who's hurting."

"He lost his parents, of course he feels that way, but he is being looked after here." Clarke argued reasonably.

Shaking her her, Ontari just laughed, "He his being kept alive here, he's not living Clarke. The woman who takes care of him doesn't care, he's just one more mouth to feed. I can't leave here like this."

Clarke examined her face closely, "If we do this, we are going to so it smart. You need to spend every moment with that kid until we leave so that everyone sees that your his best shot for a happy childhood."

Ontari's eyes widened, "You're really saying yes? Thank you Clarke!"

"Don't thank me yet, this stays between us until the day after tomorrow, and the final decision will be made then. You need to dissociate yourself with Skaikru's view of Azgeda so that I can safely remove the boy from this camp without uproar. Understand?"

Ontari nodded determinedly, "I understand, I can do this."

"You also need to run this by Lexa." Clarke added, "You're one of her night bloods, and this is a massive responsibility. Her permission will be necessary for this to go ahead."

Agreeing instantly, Ontari stood up quickly, "I'll ask her now."

Clarke laughed, shaking her head lightly, "Come with me then, Lexa decided to announce the start of my training before and so I think she's about to get Lincoln to beat me to death with a stick, come and watch, I'm sure there will be time to speak to her privately as well."

Smiling at her amused, Ontari followed Clarke as she led them out of the main building and round to the back which had become to official training grounds for the camp, seeing as since their arrival there had been someone training there every day.

Lexa looked up from her book and smiled happily when she saw the two of the approaching, gesturing for Ontari to sit next to her and for Clarke to stand in front of them. She arched an eyebrow at Clarke who shifted nervously, smirking subtly as she watched the blonde eye Lincoln who was walking towards them carrying a heavy sword.

"Lexa you said we were going to be fighting with staffs?" Clarke whined, backing away as Lincoln came closer and closer, nose to nose he started into her eyes and then tossed the sword to Lexa who caught it easily, grinning in amusement at Clarke who visibly let out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't funny." Clarke growled, pretending to be annoyed.

Octavia bounded over, kissing Lincoln on the cheek before sitting in the space next to Lexa on the fallen tree trunk they were using as a bench, "It was a bit funny Clarke, for one why would Lexa have you chopped into little pieces? I'm sure that would make things far less fun in the bedroom."

Lexa elbowed her in the ribs, "I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't had you chopped into little pieces yet."

Grinning, Octavia pointed towards Lincoln, "Because there's no way my amazing fiancé would do that. Plus you love me too much." She chuckled, winking at Lexa.

Deadpan, Lexa kept eye contact with Octavia as she spoke to Ontari who was sat on the other side of her, "Ontari, do you have your sword with you?"

"Sha Heda." The Azgeda girl grinned, watching Octavia pale slightly as she lost her cocky edge, knowing Lexa wouldn't have her killed but she might just order Ontari to beat the hell out of her.

Lexa grinned and patted Octavia's arm mockingly, "Maybe not today, I only recently had my boots cleaned."

Clarke shook her head with a smiled and waved her arms to get their attention, "Ok then, now the usual death threats have been exchanged, can we get started? Because it's freezing and you told me I wouldn't need a jacket."

Chuckling, Lexa nodded to Lincoln who picked up two staffs that were resting against the log, handing one to Clarke and then started to take her through basic motions, how to block and then strike her own blow.

As they went through the motions, Octavia looked at Lexa curiously, "I thought you would be training Clarke yourself."

Lexa smiled, "I will be, but I have no desire to repeat the same lesson on basic moves that I have ran with the new night bloods every time one has arrived at Polis. Lincoln is more than capable of doing this, and then when the lessons get more interesting I will take over."

"Passing off the boring parts on someone else then?" Octavia grinned, "Or waiting for the lessons where you'll be up close and personal, eye to eye, hearts pounding?"

"Shof op Octavia." Lexa threw at her, looking at Ontari, who had been nervously shifting since Clarke had started with Lincoln, "Octavia, will you give us a minute?" She asked quietly, to her credit Octavia didn't ask questions and instead stood up straight away to go and gather some water for them when they were done with the training session. "What is it Ontari?"

Ontari turned away from watching the session to face Lexa fully, "I want to take the boy, Cal, back to Polis with us. Clarke said she would do her best to make it possible, but that as I am a night blood she would require your permission for it because he would take up a lot of my time."

"Yes." Lexa said softly.

Ontari froze in place, wondering if she had heard right, not having expected such an easy answer, "Heda?"

"When I was a child, my parents were taken by the Mountain, I remember how I felt then and I would wish it on no one. The woman who ran the place I was sent to did her best, but she couldn't help me, not the way I needed. Joining the night bloods to train finally gave me a family again, without that I would have been lost. This boy seems to truly love you, and if you care for him enough to offer your own home to become his, then you should do it. Every child deserves a home, somewhere safe and someone who loves them and will take care of them above all else, if you can give Cal that then you have my full permission too." Lexa's voice was soft and gentle, her eyes still fixed on Clarke as she spoke.

"But what about-?" Ontari started, and that was when Lexa finally turned to look her in the eye.

"Your training?" Lexa asked, waiting for Ontari to nod at her in confirmation, "You are already the strongest warrior amongst your class, so you don't need to train in combat with the others. And as for everything else? We'll work it out, but I think you need to do this, for yourself as much as the boy. And after all, compassion is one of the basic lessons I impressed on you, you seem to be more than taking it to heart."

Ontari chuckled, "Mochof Lexa."

"Pro Ontari." Lexa smiled back.

* * *

Back in Polis Aden was pacing in frustration, up and down the length of the throne room, as Roan watched from his own seat in amusement as the boy rambled to himself.

The next time the boy past, Roan reached out and caught his arm, forcing him to stop, "Aden you need to calm down ok? You're doing brilliantly and I'm sure Lexa will be very pleased with the initiative you showed in ordering repairs to the lower market from that fire we had."

"I just always feel like I'm forgetting something." Aden sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Roan's and looking at him helplessly, "I don't understand how Lexa does this. She keeps everyone happy and then still has time to spend with Clarke and visit the lower edges of the city. I've spent most of this week in here trying to keep things going on a day to day basis."

Roan laughed and patted his arm sympathetically, "I don't think any of us will ever understand the way Lexa does things, even her filing system is unfathomable to us. I tried to look for a map from Polis to TonDC yesterday, and it was as though she had deliberately put it in the most obscure place possible."

Aden grinned, "You have no idea, she gets so frustrated with us sometimes because we can't find things, but her system only seems to work for her."

Roan nodded seriously, "There's your answer Aden."

"What?" He asked confused, "I didn't asked a question."

"You wanted to know how Lexa leads, and the answer is she has a system that works for her and only her. You need to find your own Aden, but you're getting better, day by day and as long as the city is still standing when they return I am sure we will count this as a win even if minor things go wrong." Roan smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Now come on Commander, you swore that you would go down to check the progress on the repairs personally."

Aden groaned but stood up, heading for the door with a small grin playing across his lips maybe, just maybe, this time in command wouldn't be such a disaster after all.

* * *

They all winced as a swing from Lincoln caught Clarke in the side of the head, and she dropped to her knees, holding her arms up in surrender, "Ok enough, I yield, also there are two Lexa's. I'm not complaining but I think that isn't quite right. I feel like I would have noticed that by now." Clarke giggled, sounding completely dazed as she sat on the floor.

Lexa growled at Lincoln as she picked her girlfriend up off the floor and gently examined the side of her head with featherlight fingers, "What part of, show her the basics, translated to try and knock her brains loose."

"She'd have to have a brain first." Octavia muttered to Ontari who grinned.

"To be fair, they had already ran that three times and it was now that she decided to forget to duck." Ontari said, defending Lincoln who was looking nervous about what Lexa would do after he nearly knocked out her girlfriend.

"Hmmm, I was distracted." Clarke hummed happily, staring at Lexa's mouth as the brunette focused on examining the cut on the side of her head. "You're pretty." She whispered to Lexa who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Clarke, I'm going to take you to your mother because I think that might need stitches."

Luckily when they got there, Abby was free and so wasted no time in quickly patching up Clarke's face, before she turned to Lexa in exasperation as Clarke tried to take over the needle for the third time, "Do you think you could-?"

Lexa nodded quickly and crossed the room from where she had been stood by the door, taking hold of Clarke's wrists and keeping them down so Abby could work.

"Ok, you have a concussion Clarke, so I'm going to need you to stay here tonight." Abby said as she quickly did the last stitch, stepping back and placing the needle off to one side.

"No!" Clarke shook her head stubbornly, wincing slightly at the sharp pain she felt at the sudden motion, "I need to be with Lexa, she might need me."

Lexa smiled at her fondly, "Clarke, I'm right here and I can hear you, I will be fine for a night on my own, I survived just fine before you fell out of the sky to cause me all sorts of trouble."

Clarke shook her head, "No, what if they try and take you away again. There are too many guns in this camp, you need to stay with me so I can protect you."

Abby sighed and motioned Lexa to her quickly, having a short whispered conversation before they headed back over to Clarke.

"Clarke, listen to me ok?" Abby said, clicking her fingers in front of her to get Clarke's attention who was fighting tiredness to stay awake so Lexa wouldn't leave, "Ok, your concussion is very mild, so you'll be absolutely fine, but I really do need you to stay in tonight just in case and then you should be feeling much better by morning. If I let Lexa stay in here with you, will you stay put?"

Clarke nodded quickly, Lexa just smiled and climbed up onto the bed, shifting down so that Clarke could curl into her like she usually did. Whispering a thank you across the top of Clarke's head, who was already closing her eyes.

Abby stayed for a few minutes, just watching her daughter contemplatively, once Clarke was fully asleep, she looked back up at Lexa, "I'll be in the next room, just shout if you need me for anything."

"Mochof Abby." Lexa smiled softly, gently stroking her hand through Clarke's hair as the doctor retreated into the small office in the med bay where she had spent many night curled up on the beaten up, comfortable sofa.


	34. How Did You Do That?

**A/N: Hey guys, slightly shorter chapter, but as I post everyday I'm sure that you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me :) I am so glad that you are all still following and enjoying this story! The update tomorrow will probably be earlier than normal, because I am at a mates and will probably end up having a drink which would make my writing...interesting haha. But yeah, so I'll get to writing first thing tomorrow so I don't miss the daily update :) Please review! I love you all xx**

Clarke groaned as she opened her eyes, tentatively touching the spot on the side of head that was aching painfully.

"Good morning." She looked to the side to see Lexa who was practically buried under Clarke's body on the narrow medical bed.

"Hey," She smiled, "What happened, it's all a little bit fuzzy. My head is killing me."

Lexa chuckled and stroked her hair out of her face tenderly, "You were training with Lincoln and forgot to duck. The resulting knock to the head had you acting like quite the fool."

"How bad?" Clarke asked, shifting slightly she she was lying next to Lexa rather than on top of her.

Humming softly, Lexa leaned in and kissed her, "No more than usual Clarke."

"I resent that." Clarke laughed, sitting up slowly as the door opened to let in her mother who shot her a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't be moving until I've check you over Clarke." Abby said sternly as she crossed the room to check on Clarke's head, quickly running through a few quick, simple tests before nodding and stepping away from the bed to allow Clarke to stand up. With the weight fully removed, Lexa stretched gratefully before standing up herself. "I expect you to look after her today Lexa, if I let her out of the med bay I don't want her getting hit in the head again until at least next week, no matter how tempting it may be." Abby joked as Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled on the shoes that someone had removed for her at some point the previous night.

Lexa nodded with a grin, "Of course Abby, I'll make sure of it."

Clarke was happy to leave the med bay and they quickly headed back to their room so they could slip into fresh clothes before the two of them headed over to the mess hall to get some breakfast. They didn't even pause this time as they went in, heading straight for their table without hesitation and sliding into their usual seats with a quick greeting to everyone who was already there ahead of them.

"How's the head Clarke?" Raven asked, smirking, "According to Octavia, you were too busy staring at the Commander to pay attention to the stick Lincoln was swinging towards you."

"I am very distracting." Lexa grinned, nodding to Ontari who was just sliding into her seat.

Clarke pouted as they laughed at her expense. Then there was a loud war cry as a small body flung itself at Octavia who caught Cal out of midair, steadying herself against Lincoln and then looked at Ontari who just shrugged, digging in to her breakfast casually.

"Nice try." She laughed, as she placed the boy in between her and Ontari, ruffling his hair as Ontari pushed a plate towards him.

"Next time Cal." Ontari smiled, tapping the edge of his plate to get him to start eating.

They ate slowly, taking the time to just enjoy being in each others company, after all the plates were cleared Octavia looked at Clarke doubtfully, "We were going to be training gain today, but that will be out of the question now right?"

Lexa sighed, retying one of her braids that had come loose as she nodded at Octavia, "Abby said that she's not allowed to get knocked on the head again today so it probably isn't the best idea Octavia, but please, let's train anyway. I still haven't faced you myself."

Octavia paled slightly but nodded determinedly as Lexa grinned at her, waiting for her to answer, "You're on Lexa."

They all moved outside quickly, eager to watch the fight between the two of them. Cal clinging to Ontari's back like a baby pauna as they walked over to the training area. Clarke sat down in the same place Lexa had taken the day before happily, Raven and Ontari sitting next to her, with Cal curled up against Ontari's side.

As Lexa twirled her sword around and took a few warm up slashes and lunges, Lincoln rubbed Octavia's shoulder and whispered to her quietly before kissing her gently and going to sit with the others.

"Think your last minute advice will actually help her?" Raven grinned at him, laughing aloud when Lincoln shook his head.

"Octavia's brilliant, but no one fights like the Commander." He smiled as he watched his girlfriend draw her own sword and spin in round once before settling into a ready stance to watch Lexa warily.

Ontari's hand ghosted over the scar she had received during the tournament against Lexa, it may have been small, but it was the only scar she had on her face that hadn't been intentional. "You are right there, I wouldn't want to ever fight against her for real."

Clarke grinned smugly that they were talking about her Lexa, and then she leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands to watch the fight.

Lexa gripped her sword firmly and then nodded to Octavia to begin, staying put as the other girl launched herself across the field, swinging firmly towards Lexa's shoulder.

As their blades clashed, the people of Skaikru's attention was drawn to the two women and they all quickly came over when they realized exactly who was fighting, having never actually seen the Commander fight before.

Lexa spun and ducked under one of Octavia's sweeping cuts, getting in close and bringing her forearm up sharply to bash against the underside of Octavia's chin and throw her backwards. To her credit, the younger warrior recovered quickly and parried Lexa's next attack to her side, moving forward kick Lexa firmly in the stomach which sent the Commander to the floor in a similar move to what Roan had done in her single combat match against him.

Ontari and Clarke both smiled as they recognized what Lexa was doing, as she waited for Octavia's downward stroke before rolling to the side and surging to her feet, catching Octavia firmly in the stomach with her shoulder so that it was Octavia who ended up flat on her back with the Commander bearing down on her.

The people watching that had been drawn over at the start of the match were engrossed in the action, finding their breath catching in their throats as a sword would skim over one of the combatants skin before they danced away.

After squirming out from underneath Lexa, Octavia had managed to bounce back to her feet, launching a heavy series of hits that Lexa blocked as if they were nothing. Not allowing herself to get frustrated she kept it up, aiming to keep Lexa's occupied until she made a mistake and opened herself up to an attack.

But that didn't happen and instead the Commander danced backwards at the last moment, causing Octavia's strike to go wide, leaving her side exposed as Lexa swung fiercely. Her sword connected with the flat of the blade, knocking all the air from Octavia's lungs as she dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

Lexa didn't hesitate, diving on the other girl to take advantage of the momentary weakness, twisting Octavia's sword from her grasp and throwing it aside as she layed her own against her neck. "I win." She said calmly, her breath still perfectly even as Octavia panted tiredly.

Octavia nodded, taking the hand Lexa offered to pull herself up.

The audience they had gathered were staring in awe at the speed and ferocity of the battle they had witnessed, being unused to such displays of strength because of their reliance on guns. In particular the remains of the Farm Station people who hadn't been present to watch the Trikru warriors fight before the assault on Mount Weather during the first alliance with Commander Lexa.

Lexa looked over the crowd impassively before waving her arm behind her, "If anyone else wishes to train against me, come forward now, I would be more than happy to oblige." A small smile played across her lips as they hurriedly dispersed.

Clarke grinned as Lexa leaned down to kiss her gently, thrusting her sword into the ground so that it stood upright, "Have I told you how attractive you are when you're fighting?"

Octavia rolled her eyes at them as she sat in front of Clarke, Lincoln moving down to sit beside her, "You two can make heart eyes at each other later, Clarke your girlfriend cut me and I require medical attention."

Clarke shushed Octavia before pulling Lexa in for another lingering kiss, "Clarke, whilst I am enjoying this immensely, perhaps you should treat Octavia, I would hate to lose such a promising warrior before she even joins my clan and that wound is clearly life threatening." Lexa teased.

Octavia grinned happily at the proud tone to Lexa's words even underneath the friendly mocking, even as Clarke sighed and stood up reluctantly, beckoning for Octavia to follow her to the med bay, "Your promising warrior seems to need patching up a lot." She threw back over her shoulder, as Octavia acted offended and knocked into her playfully, Lincoln trailing after them despairingly at the childishness of his girlfriend.

Lexa smiled at Cal as she took Clarke's seat, who was staring at her with an amazed look in his eyes, "How did you do that?" He asked, his high pitched little voice full of awe.

She laughed at his expression, "Because I have been training for a long time, if you wanted to and put in the work then you could fight like that one day."

Cal stared at her sword doubtfully, "But it's sharp, what if I got cut."

Ontari chuckled and tickled at his ribs lightly, "Little warriors start with wooden swords first before we move up to real swords."

It was then her turn to get stared at, "You can do that too?"

Ontari nodded, smiling at him fondly, "Yes I can, but I'm not as good as Lexa is yet."

Raven grinned at the two warriors, who were probably the first adults to speak to him with respect in a long time, "Do you know how you're going to win this bet with Octavia yet?" She asked curiously.

Both Ontari and Lexa looked at her with a grin, "Seriously?" Raven asked, "Isn't it cheating for the judge to team up with one of the competitors."

Lexa shrugged, "Ai laik Heda, Octavia is one of my warriors, I set the rules and she has to follow them."

Raven laughed, "Ok then, what's this brilliant plan?"

Ontari grinned, "The failed attempt this morning was deliberate. And there is going to be many more, she'll get used to how to defend herself and then she won't see the actual attack coming."

"What's the actual attack going to look like?" Raven pressed, curious about what they were planning.

Lexa shook her head, "You will have to wait and see that for yourself."

"Sorry," Ontari smiled, "But there is no way we are risking you telling Octavia, I do not want to end up carrying her up all those stairs."

Raven chuckled as they started standing up, dusting themselves off before they headed over to get some lunch.

"I will just have to look forward to seeing it then."


	35. Going For a Ride

**A/N: Hey! So as I said, early chapter today! I did my best to write as much as possible but I am very limited for time today, so this is quite short and it's just a very lighthearted little piece that made me smile a bit writing :) I'm sorry for the shortened update but I promise that tomorrow you are going to get a really nice long chapter to make it up to you guys! :) Love you all, and please leave me a review if you get a minute to xx**

Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln didn't end up joining them but Clarke sent a message to let Lexa know that a few of her people had arrived seeking medical attention and the three of them had stayed to help because the handful of Trikru weren't fluent in gonasleng.

Lexa thanked the messenger before dismissing him, disappointed that her girlfriend wouldn't be joining them until the evening but glad that her people had regained enough trust in the Skaikru and in Abby in particular, to come to them for help. Although, she was aware that without her presence in the camp they would probably not had the courage to show up at Arcadia.

"Cal, have you ever rode a horse?" Lexa asked curiously, pretty sure that she already knew the answer. She was proven right when he shook his head no, "Well then how about we go on a ride this afternoon, every young warrior needs to learn how to ride."

The boy practically ran from the lunch hall, practically dragging along Ontari who just followed him, chuckling in amusement. Lexa and Raven followed, watching the two of them with matching grins.

"I don't know how well I will do with riding." Raven started, attempting to back out pointing to her leg in explanation, worried about putting unnecessary strain on her leg.

Lexa smiled at her, "Don't worry Raven, we will ride slowly today and you can use Clarke's horse. It is trained to follow mine unless otherwise commanded so you won't have to work as hard to get it to obey you as you would with another steed."

Raven nodded thankfully, "Ok then, let's do this."

When they got to the rough stables that had been erected to shelter the horses, they found that Ontari was already done saddling up hers and Lexa's and was halfway through doing Clarke's, correctly assuming that that was the most logical choice for Raven to ride. All the while, Cal was beside her babbling excitedly, until Ontari buckled the last section on Clarke's saddle and then caught the boy round the waist to throw him up onto her horse.

Suddenly he was silent, clinging to the saddle and going white as a sheet when he realized how high up he actually was sitting on the Azgeda war horse that were specially bred to be huge to intimidate opposing armies.

Lexa laughed at his face as she led Clarke's horse out to help Raven climb up before swinging onto her own, settling comfortably before clicking her tongue to get the animals to move towards the front gate.

Ontari leaned on the edge of the saddle to look up at Cal seriously, "Ok, I'm going to climb up behind you now ok? And then we are going to follow out Raven and Lexa."

Cal shook his head quickly, "I'm going to fall! It's too high." He sounded panicked and Ontari leaned up on her tip toes to wrap an arm around him, "I swear to you that you won't fall ok?"

Quickly, she used a section of fence as a boost up to swing her leg over the saddle, sitting behind him so she could wrap a strong arm around his waist to keep him in place, "See, you can't fall."

She waited until he relaxed and then nudged at the horses side gently to get her moving to meet Lexa and Raven at the front gate, walking slowly to avoid spooking Cal who was slowly relaxing back against her chest. He was gripping Ontari's arm tightly to stay in place, refusing to release the death grip but nodding quickly that he wanted to keep going when Lexa asked him.

Once the gate was open, they surged forwards, driving the horses up to a quick trot. Hearing a yell from Cal, Ontari slowed for a moment before realizing that it was one of excitement. With a grin she looked to Lexa who nodded towards the trees. Leaving Lexa and Raven to walk along side the tree line, Ontari suddenly cut sideways into the forest, weaving in and out of the trees as Cal relaxed and released his grip, laughing happily every time she abruptly changed their direction.

They kept going for almost an hour, running multiple laps around the outskirts of the camp as Raven and Lexa kept their slower steady pace, before finally pulling out of the forest and slowing right down to walk along side them.

"Enjoying yourself Cal?" Raven asked cheerfully, as the kid grinned and wriggled slightly to face them better, his cheeks flushed bright pink from the wind.

"Yeah! Ontari didn't let me fall!" He grinned happily, cuddling up to Ontari happily on the horse who grinned as she pulled him close, turning her horse to begin the short journey back to Arcadia.


	36. Side by Side

**A/N: So normally I write the authors note before the chapter but I needed a bit of a rant before writing haha. What the bloody hell was that episode?! The Raven scene and then the Ontari and Murphy one were just...I have no words for how it felt watching that. And I just... Ok so I can't even rant, that is the point I am at right now, I cannot bring myself to be angry because I am just in a state of disbelief that this is what it has come too.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter then, and it's going to stay nice and lighthearted tonight. I do have a question though. A few people I have spoken too, who don't watch the show have mentioned to me that the majority of this is lighthearted. Now, that has been my aim, because for me, I think we can all find multiple fics where it is crisis after crisis. And I love those, but I wanted something a bit more domestic** **because that is something that makes me feel better following everything on the show and I feel like their aren't any on here, except the AU's, that really give me this feel. Although if anyone does know any let me know because I would love to read some.**

 **So basically I was wondering how you guys all feel? Because I could make loads of bad things happen in this, or I can keep it the way it is now, with smaller things going wrong and more happiness. Personally I am enjoying writing their day to day lives but I wanted to get your opinions on this because I am writing this for you guys not just for me. Sorry for the long note, please let me know what you think, and enjoy the chapter :D xxx**

When the four of them returned to camp, Clarke was stood just inside the gate waiting for them, pulling Lexa into a kiss as she jumped down from her horse. Lexa smiled against her mouth before placing a second kiss on her cheek before pulling away to tend to her horse. Ontari waved her off quickly, telling her to spend time with Clarke because she was more than capable of taking care of everything.

Clarke grinned and called a thank you to Ontari before taking hold of her girlfriend's hand and pulling her away from the gate and towards the med bay.

"Where are we going Clarke?" Lexa asked curiously, wondering why Clarke was dragging her through the camp so determinedly with such a wide smile on her face.

Holding a hand to her lips to indicate that Lexa should remain silent, they crept up to the door of the medical bay so that Lexa could see what was happening inside. Members of Trikru and Skaikru alike were being tended to with the utmost care and respect. The Skaikru healers relying on Lincoln and Octavia who were more than happy to act as the bridge between the two cultures and translate. But what really warmed Lexa's heart was the thing Clarke had intended for her to see. As well as Skaikru healers, members of the Trikru were treating Skaikru and conversing freely with Abby and the other Skaikru about various remedies and treatments their two clans employed.

"We have peace Lexa." Clarke smiled happily at her as they watched those in the room move freely and without fear amongst each other.

"Can this really last Clarke?" Lexa's voice was soft, as though she was hesitant to believe that the easy atmosphere of the med bay was even real, much less that it was a lasting state that would lead them all into a new age of prosperity.

Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist from behind and placed a gentle _kiss_ at the base of her neck, "I told you Commander, your legacy will be peace. All this is just the start, a new world where our children will flourish, right?"

Lexa smiled and leaned her weight backwards to rest her back against Clarke's chest as they stood quietly in the shadows until Abby noticed and beckoned them in, "Clarke, you're just standing there when you can see that I am rushed off my feet, come and help."

Grinning, Clarke pulled Lexa forwards towards the patient Abby had motioned too, who was an elderly Trikru man who was struggling to communicate with the Skaikru doctor attempting to help him whilst Lincoln and Octavia where caught up on the other side of the room, " _I am Clarke of the Sky People. What is the problem?"_ She asked gently in Trigedasleng, motioning the Skaikru man to step back and let her take over.

The man's eyes flickered over to Lexa who nodded in assurance, encouraging him to speak to Clarke. _"My leg,"_ he answered, motioning to the offending limb, _"I injured it working in the fields and now it will cost me my life."_

Clarke quickly pulled off the bandages wrapping his wound and schooled her features carefully to avoid spooking him, the cut was deep and had become infected, the area surrounded it swollen and a deep, angry red.

 _"You will not die my friend, that I can promise, although you may lose your leg if we cannot bring the infection under control."_ Clarke told him, keeping her voice calm and confident.

Her patient scoffed at her, his eyes clearly reflecting his disbelief in her assertion that he would live. _"I have seen wounds like this many times sky girl, my life is to be forfeit for my clumsiness."_

Lexa chose that moment to step forwards, leaning towards him seriously, _"You are speaking to the Commander of Death. Your fight is not over until she says it is."_

His eyes went wide as he realized exactly who his healer was, saying no more in contradiction to her as she worked on saving both his life and the limb if it was at all possible. To Lexa's great amusement, Clarke seemed to have decided that she needed to train the Commander herself in Skaikru's healing ways and she found herself intrinsically involved in the work Clarke was doing. Lending her hands and time to assist by following Clarke's orders attentively.

Less than half an hour later, the wound was tightly bound in clean strips of cloth and the man was thanking Clarke profusely as she shook her head, _"We are all living under the Commander's coalition, you are of my people now and it was my honor to treat you."_

As they walked away, Lexa bumped her shoulder against Clarke's lightly to call her attention to her, "Our legacy is peace Clarke, working together we can achieve anything. However. I do not believe that I am cut out for the healing arts." She laughed lightly, holding up her hands that were covered in a layer of blood.

Clarke smiled and pulled her over to a sink in the corner of the room where they both washed off their hands, "I don't know about that Lexa, I thought you were a natural."

Smiling back at her, Lexa shook her head, "You heal, I will stay with what I am best at, causing the wounds that you have to patch up."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Yes about that, a few less holes in Octavia would be nice, it seems like she is a regular, daily patient at this point."

* * *

Not long after Clarke and Lexa had left the med bay, Octavia and Lincoln were released by Abby and they found themselves all heading over to the mess hall to eat their evening meal together. When they got their, Octavia pulled them all back for a moment to stand in the door as they appreciated the sight in front of them.

Raven and Ontari were sat at their usual table, side by side, watching with matching endeared looks as Cal danced across the bench on the opposite side of the table, swinging round a rough wooden sword and enthusiastically making sound effects.

The two couples laughed as they headed over, Lincoln catching the small boy round the waist to pass him over the table to Ontari, who took him with a smile before placing him on the seat between herself and Raven.

Lexa looked at the weapon in his hand, "Where did the practice blade come from?" She asked curiously, "I didn't think we had brought any to Arcadia."

Ontari smiled over at Raven, "Raven made it for him, I would've done it myself but-"

"You can't make anything and nearly destroyed my workstation?" Raven teased as the others stared at Ontari questioningly as for the first time they saw the warrior blush bright red.

"You did what?" Octavia asked gleefully, before pouting in disappointment as Raven shook her head with a wink at Ontari.

"Nope, sorry O but it's a secret."

"Come on Reyes, we're best friends, you're not allowed to have secrets from me!" Octavia whined as Lincoln chuckled and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly as he dug into his food.

Cal smiled happily between them, "I'll tell you Octavia!"

Moving as one, Raven and Ontari both placed a hand over Cal's mouth, ending up with Raven's hand laying on top as the boy just looked between them confused, "Octavia is a vulture for embarrassing information Cal." Raven explained, as they both removed their hands, "You can't ever tell her anything ok?" He nodded, still quite confused as Ontari huffed from the other side of him.

"It wasn't that bad, hardly as big as you're making it out to be."

Raven grinned at her, "So you want me to tell them then?" Ontari shook her head quickly, "I didn't think so. Therefore, embarrassing."

Clarke smiled at the two of them as they looked back towards the other four who were sat on the opposite side of the table, "So how was the ride, I didn't get a chance to ask?"

Cal's eyes shined excitedly as he practically bounced from his seat to give a detailed account of every tiny thing that had happened on their ride.

As they ate they listened to him happily, enjoying the feeling of belonging in their little group now that Skaikru had fallen in line, being to enjoy the almost family atmosphere without the constant looking over their shoulders expecting the worst.

After the meal, Raven was dragged off by Cal who she had promised to show all her tech stuff too, and Lincoln and Octavia soon excused themselves as well leaving no illusions as to their reason for retreating to their shared bedroom.

Ontari quickly downed the rest of the liquid in her cup and looked to Lexa questioningly, "Do we have another lesson this evening?"

Lexa shook her head with a smile and nodded towards the door, "No we don't, go and join Raven and Cal, enjoy your night Ontari." Ontari smiled gratefully before disappearing out the door, leaving just Clarke and Lexa together at their table.

"I wish it was like this all the time." Clarke sighed, watching the last few of the sky people trickle out of the door until they were truly the very last ones left in the room.

Agreeing with the sentiment entirely, Lexa rested her head on her hand as she tilted her head towards Clarke to stare at her fondly, "Maybe it will be, maybe we are finally done with all the fighting."

She managed to hold a straight face until Clarke broke and started laughing, resting her own arms on the table as she shook her head, "Yes, because our lives are really going to be that easy."

Lexa chuckled, "Does it matter? That we know we're never going to really get away from the battles and conflicts."

"Not at all," Clarke smiled, "Because we are going to do it all together."

They were both quiet for a long moment, caught up in just staring into each others eyes, lost in the warmth and love they found there. Until eventually, Clarke let out another bark of laughter and climbed to her feet, pulling Lexa up with her and wrapping the Commanders arm around her shoulders as they headed back to their room.

"You would be bored without conflict. Admit it! Peace yes, perfect peace? I think it'd drive you insane."

"The amount of tournaments I would hold may prove ridiculous." Lexa admitted begrudgingly as they walked through their door, heading straight for the bed and collapsing into it happily.

Clarke pulled Lexa close, in a rare reversal of the Commander cuddling into her side rather than the other way around.

"Lexa?" She called softly, wondering if the brunette was already asleep.

"Yes Clarke?" Came the even softer reply.

"Ai hod yu in."

"Ai hod yu in, otaim en feva."


	37. Last Day in Arcadia

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I was so happy to hear what all of you were saying on the last chapter. There was a unanimous consensus that this fic would keep it's lighthearted tone so that it what's going to happen and thank you for all letting me know what you think. We are now at the end of the time in Arcadia so next chapter will see the return to TonDC which I'm looking forward too. So yes, please continue to review, and a few people have asked me about pairings for certain single characters and what I intend to do with them. So if you have any opinions please let me know because that will influence my final decision! :D Love you guys xx**

Waking up the next morning was perfect, Clarke opened her eyes to meet the warmth of Lexa's sparkling green gaze as she watched Clarke sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Clarke asked curiously as Lexa just shifted closer to Clarke and grinned.

"I like watching you sleep."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Many of my people would consider that strange Lexa."

"What others think is not my concern Clarke. It comforts me to watch you sleep and know that you are mine, and that after all we have done to survive, it means a lot to me that you have the trust in me to let your guard down completely and sleep."

Taken slightly aback at the honesty and vulnerability of Lexa's answer, Clarke could think of no words to answer her in kind so she just leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on Lexa's mouth.

They stayed in bed, stubbornly refusing to move, until eventually Octavia walked in with a hand over her eyes as Lexa growled, half amused but also annoyed at the interruption.

"Look I don't know what you two are doing and I don't really want to know. But it is noon already and this is our last day in Arcadia. You two need to get up before Abby comes in here to drag you out herself." With Octavia blinded, Clarke seized the opportunity to get revenge for the intrusion, grabbing a pillow and chucking it across the room so it smacked firmly into the side of Octavia's head.

"Get out Octavia, we'll get up and follow you out soon."

Octavia was more than happy to retreat, rubbing at her head. Clarke didn't catch what she was muttering but she did hear something about crazy blondes and getting revenge so she made a note to just avoid Octavia until they were safely back at Polis where Lexa's warriors would protect her. Or at least until they got to TonDC and Octavia was distracted by her initiation.

Looking at Lexa who was still pulling a disgruntled face, Clarke chuckled and kissed her quickly before climbing out of the bed and slipping into her "Wanheda" clothes, as Raven referred to them.

Lexa smiled before following, assembling her armor quickly before buckling her shoulder guard in place and sitting down so that Clarke could do her braids.

"This week has gone so fast." Clarke remarked as her hands began twisting through Lexa's hair.

"Do you wish we were staying?" Lexa was curious but her tone was hesitant, as though she believe that Clarke might turn around and decide to stay whilst she returned to Trikru lands alone.

Clarke was quick to allay her fears, lightly ghosting a thumb over her cheek before focusing back on Lexa's hair. "I love Arcadia and my people, but Polis is my home now and I am glad we will be returning soon. How long are we expecting to stay in TonDC?"

Lexa smiled in relief, catching Clarke's hand as she finished tying off her braids and placing a small kiss on the inside of her wrist before indicating that they should switch positions. "No more than a few days Clarke, just long enough for Octavia's initiation. I worry about leaving Aden too long in Polis alone." She answered as she gently started returning the favor and braiding Clarke's hair to indicate her station as Wanheda.

"Good." Clarke smiled, "I can't wait to be home."

Once they were both fully dressed, they quickly packed up their belongings into their saddle bags, dropping them off at the stable before heading to the mess hall to get something to eat, where Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Cal were already waiting for them.

Cal's expression was sad as they sat down and Lexa worriedly asked him what was wrong.

"Octavia said that you are all leaving tonight, is that true?" The quiver in his voice broke Clarke's heart and making a snap decision she leaned forwards to whisper to him. "Yes Cal, we are leaving, but you're coming with us as well. Ontari had promised to take care of you."

Ontari herself arrived a moment later, sliding into her usual seat and not immediately noticing the way Cal's eyes had lit up and he was staring at her. Then suddenly there were arms wrapped around her waist and she was forced to grab onto the table to avoid being knocked from the bench as Cal buried his face in her chest and she looked at the others questioningly.

"I just told him that he's coming with us and you're going to be his new guardian." Clarke smiled.

Then it was Ontari's turn for her eyes to light up as she wrapped her arms tightly around the kid in return until he finally let go and they all resumed eating.

"Thank you." Ontari nouthed to Clarke who nodded happily in response.

After a thoughtful pause, Lexa turned to Raven, who was the only one of their group not making the journey to TonDC, having no reason to leave Arcadia.

"Raven, is you are able to get away from your duties here, I would like for you to join us when we ride out this evening. Over the years, my people have gathered odd assortments of objects of the technological nature and I would appreciate someone of your skill taking the time to go through it all."

Raven agreed immediately, happy to not be left behind, "Of course Commander, but you don't need an excuse to ask me to come along. You can just tell me that you would miss me."

Lexa responded to the light teasing with a calm stare and a small smile, "Perhaps I don't. Regardless, as long as I live there will always be a place in Polis for all of you." She addressed the entire group nonchalantly, but they all recognized the weight behind the words. The admission of the affection she held for each of them.

* * *

Walking through the camp in her full leader ensemble was an odd experience for Clarke. All week she had wandered freely in casual clothes, but now her and Lexa were fully armed and dressed with their hair braided and a very light layer of warpaint, Skaikru scrambled to move out of their way as they passed.

Lexa wasn't fazed by the entire experience in the slighted, being used to the effect she had on people when in "Heda" mode. But Clarke found herself struggling not laugh on many occasions when it just built up and felt ridiculous that people she had spoken to easily the day before were now dropping their gaze to the floor as she walked past.

They spent the remainder of the day finalizing that way Arcadia would run once Clarke was no longer present, putting together a small council of people who would govern on day to day matters, as well as giving strict commands that a rider must be sent for Clarke in the event of an emergency and they were not allowed to make independent decisions following that eventuality.

Raven was panicked, having found herself with next to no time to decide what it was essential for her to take. Eventually she just packed up a few sets of clothes and her tool kit, as well as a load of batteries so she could try and get any tech the grounders had gathered working.

The most nerve wracking part was when the announcement was made that Cal would be riding out with them and not remaining in Arcadia. Although outwardly she was the picture of calm, internally Clarke was sure that someone was going to fight her on the decision and cause trouble.

Surprisingly there was barely a murmur of protest, in fact, many of the orphaned kids were upset that they weren't allowed to go with the others. Even the confirmation that Ontari was to be his guardian didn't provoke a negative reaction, and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she eventually stepped down after the parting speak to her people and headed over to the gates with Lexa, where the others had already prepared the horses.

Indra was already in the saddle, and Lexa nodded to her in greeting, having barely seen the warrior all week as she had been spending time with Marcus Kane a lot and discussing trading between their villages, which Clarke had given them full permission to go along and do without her intervention.

Lincoln was also mounted up alongside Ontari who had Cal in the saddle in front of her, whispering something in his ear.

"Come on Raven, I'll give you a boost up ok?" Nodding determinedly, Raven placed the foot of her bad leg in Octavia's hand and pulled down on her horses saddle. To her surprise, Octavia lifted her easily, allowing Raven to swing her good leg over the horses back and settle into her seat comfortably.

"Thanks O." She smiled happily.

Octavia winked at Raven and then headed over to her own horse, which was between Lincoln and Ontari's, when Cal came crashing down on her shoulders like a ton of bricks from his vantage point on Ontari's horse. Octavia desperately tried to keep her feet but was forced to her knees, Cal clung to her neck like a monkey and threw himself to the side, giggling as Octavia crashed to the floor underneath him.

"Heda?" Ontari grinned widely, chuckling at the disbelieving look on Octavia's face.

Lexa walked closer and crouched down in front of Octavia, "You lose Octavia, bested by a five year old. And as agreed you know have to carry Ontari up to my throne room on our return to Polis."

Octavia just groaned in defeat as Ontari laughed loudly, leaning down as Cal ran to her to pull him up onto the horse again. Octavia dusted her self off with a disgruntled look shot at Lincoln, "You could have given me a heads up that I was about to be sneak attacked by the little ninja in training over there."

Lincoln smiled and just shrugged his shoulders, "One minute he was on the horse, the next you were both on the ground, it was a fair win."

Clarke and Lexa laughed along with the rest of them as they swung themselves up into the saddles of their respective horses. Waving goodbye to Abby and Kane who had come to the gates to see them off, before heading out of Arcadia with their odd little dysfunctional family in tow.


	38. The Road to TonDC

**A/N: Hey :) So I've been feeling a little guilty that recent chapters have been dropping down word count wise, so here is a 3,000 word chapter for you all that I've been working on all day! :D I hope you guys like it, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Love you guys xx**

The ride to TonDC passed more slowly for Lexa than it ever had before, as they all slowed to a walk to accommodate Raven and make the ride as painless as possible for her. They were also mindful that it was the first time Cal had been on an extended journey so they were careful to break for lunch rather than eating in the saddle.

Ontari slid down to sit next to Raven with her back against a tree as they watched Cal race around, jumping over the stream they had stopped next to, chased by Octavia who was acting just as giddy as he was.

"I've never seen him like this." Raven remarked quietly, "He's always been the quietest kid in Arcadia, keeping to himself to avoid all the pitying looks he always gets because of his parents."

Ontari nodded understandingly, "People are always so well meaning, but few realise that pity helps no one. Sympathy yes, but pity just serves to create a distance between people."

Raven's hand went to the top of her leg without any conscious thought, running her fingers along the top of her brace. "I understand how he feels, funny really, that the person I related to most in Arcadia was an orphaned child."

Ontari hesitated for a second, before placing her hand over Raven's, "Me too."

Smiling at her, Raven twisted her wrist around so their hands were palm to palm, trailing her fingernails along the underside of Ontari's hand, "I was with this man, Wick his name was, and at first he made me feel normal again. But eventually? Maybe I drove him away, but I couldn't get past the look in his eyes when he thought I wasn't paying attention."

"I think you are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Ontari said firmly, "I have seen many warriors fail to get past an injury, acting like their life is now over. But you are the first person I have ever met who has refused to be defined by it, when I look at you I feel no pity. I just admire your strength."

They were pulled from their quiet moment as Cal suddenly flung himself at the two of them, landing heavily on Ontari's legs as he clutched for Raven's arms, squealing for them to save him from Octavia.

Raven laughed and pulled him onto her knee, allowing Ontari to surge forward and tackle Octavia to the floor as Cal cheered and wrapped his arms around Raven's neck with a smug look towards Octavia who was pinned to the floor.

Tickling at his sides lightly, Raven sat Cal beside her to watch as the two warriors rolled across the floor. Octavia looked to Lincoln as he watched them with an amused grin, and cried out for him to get the Azgeda warrior off of her.

Lincoln smiled and walked forwards to help her, but Clarke gave her own laugh and shoved Lexa forwards quickly to head him off. Running over to Raven herself to help her defend Cal if either of the couple got past Ontari and Lexa.

The game dragged on, as Lexa and Ontari quickly set up a blockade between the boy and Lincoln and Octavia who stubbornly refused to give up, running at them again and again to try and break through.

Eventually, Lexa had Lincoln pinned with her knee pressed into the small of her back. Ontari had one of Octavia's arms but then the other girl made a sudden break for freedom, which tipped their weight too far to the side and they toppled over the edge, rolling down the bank towards the stream still wrestling with each other.

Giving up on the game, the others all rushed to the edge to watch as the two warrior crashed into the shallow stream with a splash, instantly soaked through to the bone.

With a gasp, the two of them shot to their feet, finally releasing their grips as their hair hung damply around their faces.

Lexa crossed her arms and shook her head at the two of them with a small grin, as the others at the top of the ridge doubled over laughing.

"Ontari, the pride of Azgeda's armies. And Octavia of the sky people, one of the greatest young warriors of this generation, born for greatness. Falling in a stream whilst fighting like children." Lexa announced dramatically as Clarke shook her head, unable to stop laughing at the miserable looks on their faces as water dripped off them.

Octavia rolled her eyes and began climbing up towards them, feet slipping in the mud, causing her to crash back down.

Ontari laughed at her before attempting to get up herself, falling before she even took two steps.

"Lincoln help me." Octavia groaned, clutching her knee where it had whacked into a rock when she fell.

Lexa held up a hand, "No Lincoln, they fell in their themselves, they need to get out themselves."

Ontari looked at her disbelievingly as Lexa quirked an eyebrow smugly. Shaking her head when she realised that none of them were actually going to help them, she offered an arm to Octavia, "Come on, we don't need their help."

The others disappeared away from the edge and went back to finishing their lunch and packing up to get ready to move again.

Throughout all of this, Indra just stayed near her horse, watching in disbelief of the childish behaviour being displayed by each and every one of them.

When Octavia and Ontari finally pulled themselves over the edge, they were all waiting for them, already mounted up and ready to go.

Octavia shook her head, "No way are we going anywhere in these clothes, we're soaking wet and covered in mud, you'll have to wait for a moment."

Everyone went into a fresh bout of laughter as the two of them pulled out a fresh set of clothes and disappeared into the bushes to switch their clothes over.

Once everyone was settled and ready to go, Lexa clicked her tongue and wheeled her horse around, leading them onto the road to take the final stretch of their journey towards TonDC.

"How long is it going to take for us to get to TonDC?" Clarke asked Lexa, "We didn't leave till late and we're losing daylight."

Lexa smiled and went to assure her but froze as her eyes noticed something in the distance coming towards them. Holding up her hand, she indicate for them all to stop and stay quiet.

Clarke leaned forwards to try and catch a glimpse of what she was seeing, but it didn't take long before it was apparent that Lexa had stopped them because of the two figures tearing towards them as though they were running for their lives.

As they turned the corner, the two people froze and Clarke finally realized that it was Murphy and a grounder girl.

"Heda!" Emori cried out in surprise, seemingly torn between bowing to Lexa and running in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

The sound of thundering hooves hit their eardrums and Lexa gave Clarke a confused look before turning back to the two of them.

Pointing towards a cluster of bushes behind Ontari and Cal's horse, she jerked her head quickly, "Hide there, don't move until I tell you."

Murphy didn't argue, seizing hold of Emori's wrist and dragging her past the group of horses and dropping to lie flat where Lexa had said.

It was less than a minute before the small army of Trikru warriors came into view, not immediately seeing Lexa who had dropped back to the rear of the group to see what they would do if they didn't know their Heda was watching them.

The front rider, a huge, hulking warrior, swung down from the saddle and stormed towards Clarke's horse, who had a hood pulled over her head to hide her braids and to shadow her face.

"Have you seen two people run past here?" He asked gruffly, in an angry yell.

"No we haven't." She answered calmly, shifting her horse sideways to block their eyeline to Cal who was frightened by the sight of so many armed warriors.

The man leaned towards Clarke intimidatingly, "Why do I not believe that? You are coming from the Skaikru camp. Maybe I will take you all to the Commander and let her deal with you all for hiding fugitives from her warriors."

Lexa dug her heels into her horses side and pulled the cover off her own head, "Maybe you should do that."

The man jerked backwards away from Clarke as she shook off her own hood and he realised who he was speaking too.

"Is this how you always treat people travelling on my roads?" Lexa asked coldly, as the warrior cowered backwards.

"Heda, I didn't realize this was your travelling party." He stammered, as Lexa leaned forwards to glare at him fiercely.

"You think that will save you? We live in an age of prosperity and I will not have warriors harassing travellers on the roads."

The warrior shook his head quickly, as his companions backed up, not willing to support him in the face of the Commanders wrath. "Of course not Heda, but there are two people we've been tracking and-"

"Two people?!" Lexa shouted angrily, sitting up straight and glaring at all of them. "Can none of you count? There are clearly more than two of us travelling so we are not the ones you are searching for. And as for you?"

She swung down from her horse to stand in front of the offending warrior, who cowered before the woman who was a good three feet shorter than him, "The next time you threaten someone, you will not use my name to do it." Lexa swung at him with the hilt of her blade, catching him in the side of the face and smirking when he hit the ground on his knees in front of her.

"All of you get out of my sight, before I turn you over to Wanheda for the insults you made towards her people."

Clarke grinned wickedly, playing into Lexa's act as the warriors looked to her in terror at the confirmation of who she was, scrambling backwards to get away, disappearing back towards the heart of Trikru lands as fast as their horses would carry them.

Once the other group was safely out of sight, Lexa called Murphy and Emori out of the bushes, who came to stand in front of her nervously.

To everyone's surprise, Lexa started chuckling lightly as she stared at the two of them, "You two, you are the ones that have cause all the trouble lately. I have had many reports of your thieving up and down the roads."

Murphy grinned sheepishly, as Emori just kept her head ducked down, avoiding the Commanders gaze, "I suppose you're going to kill us now then?"

Lexa smirked and shook her head, "I owe you a debt for the part you played in saving my life when Titus betrayed me Murphy kom Skaikru. Now we are even, although if I could make a suggestion? On the border of Trikru and Azgeda there are small encampments of Nia loyalists, if the two of you stole from them no one would question it. On the contrary, I would consider it a personal favour."

Murphy smiled at Lexa gratefully, pulling Emori closer to him, "Of course Commander, we will do that."

"Mochof Heda." Emori said quickly, backing away quickly before Lexa changed her mind and killed them anyway. Murphy acknowledged Clarke with a farewell nod before turning and running with her.

An amused smiled still playing across her lips, Lexa pulled herself up onto her horse and started moving again, closely followed by the rest of their group.

"You find the fact that there are two people stealing from travellers funny?" Clarke asked, confused about why Lexa amused by the entire thing.

Lexa's eyes were bright as she looked over at Clarke, "Reports have been pouring into Polis about a group of thieves on the roads through Trikru lands, and with every report the telling got grander, until I was starting to believe that someone may be raising an army against me. When in reality, it was two outcasts running round in the forest chased by half of my army and running rings around the lot of them."

Clarke chuckled and looked back at the others, "We're close enough to TonDC now that they will get there just fine on their own, race me?"

Lexa grinned and called back to Indra to continue leading the group as the two of them took off along the trail.

Ontari brought her horse alongside Raven's as the two of them disappeared and looked at her in concern, "I heard the name Murphy being mentioned back in Arcadia, are you ok?"

Raven smiled at her, touched by her gentle concern, "I'm fine, it was a long time ago and I decided a while back that I was done being angry about what happened. What's done is done right?"

Ontari grinned, arms cradling Cal who had fallen asleep as the sun had dipped below the horizon, "Grounders, as you call them, have practically built our entire culture on holding grudges, and Azgeda are some of the worst for it. Forgiveness isn't in our nature, and I find your ability to let go and move on perplexing."

Laughing Raven shook her head, "Forgiveness? Maybe not, but down here lines are too blurred to cling to anger."

Ontari just smiled at her, realizing it would be a long time until their people understood how the Skaikru thought.

Octavia edged closer to Lincoln and fake yawned dramatically, before quickly pulling herself sideways onto his horse, looping the reins of her own around his saddle.

"Octavia what are you doing?" He smiled at her, as she curled into his chest as he adjusted so that he could wrap his arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

"I'm tired, plus why ride when I can just do this and get you to do all the work?" She grinned as he rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Indra pulled her horse back when she caught sight of Octavia and glared at her sternly, "Are you a warrior or a child?"

Octavia sighed, "Come on Indra, there's no one else around and I promise that I'll get back on my own horse when we see TonDC."

Indra didn't say another word, staring calmly until Octavia groaned and shifted back over to her own horse, "We are less than a ten minute ride out from the village and you are soon to be joining our people. No second of mine would be caught riding like a child."

Indra's warning soon proved to be wise, as a group of Trikru met them less than two minutes later, waiting beside Clarke and Lexa, who was glaring at Clarke sulkily whenever no one else was paying attention.

"Clarke win your race Lexa?" Octavia asked quietly, laughing when the Commander just grunted and jumped down from her horse to speak to the villagers as they walked.

Clarke gave her own laugh as they all followed suit and dropped down from their horses as they reached the gates, walking through proudly with Lexa and Clarke leading them, closely followed by Octavia and Indra.

"This will be your home in a few days Octavia," Indra said proudly as they slipped into the camp quietly to avoid any fanfare at the arrival of their Heda, that would disturb the peoples night rest, "Wherever Trikru reside, TonDC is home to all of us."

Everyone beside Lexa and Indra were led to a small building that they were told served as a guest house.

Raven grinned at Clarke as they all walked up to the door, "There's no way you're staying here tonight is there?"

Clarke just winked and nodded to Lexa, "The Commander has a house in all major villages for if she ever comes to visit. And we have many important things to discuss tonight."

Laughing, Raven gave her a firm shove in the lower back to send her out the door towards Lexa, who was waiting for her with a small smile, nodding to Raven as she shut the door behind Clarke.

Clarke marvelled at the repairs that had gone into the village after the missile strike from the Mountain as they walked through towards Lexa's house, "This is so strange, it's like nothing ever happened here."

Lexa hummed and nodded as she inspected a house that she knew to be brand new, "Trikru are nothing if not resilient, no matter what happens, my people will survive and rebuild."

Clarke went to respond but was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Lexa's house, it was a perfect little cottage on the edge of town, to Clarke it was like something she had seen in a book of fairy tales when she was back on the Ark.

Smiling, Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the door, "My home was one of the few buildings not touched by the missile strike, mostly because of how far out on the edge of the village it is. No one alive in this village has gone into this building besides myself and a single housekeeper that keeps it in perfect condition for me."

Feeling honoured that one of Lexa's few private hideaways was being shared with her, Clarke kissed her before pulling Lexa inside and straight upstairs to the bedroom.


	39. Announcement

**A/N: Hey, so this is a little later than I would have liked and it's also a bit shorter than yesterdays which I didn't mean to happen. Basically, my laptop desperately needs replacing and it deleted this chapter three times as I was trying to write it, which took up a lot of time and if any bits seem weird when your reading it, it'll be because that was the third time I had written that part and was getting ready to chuck my laptop out of the window. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews last chapter, please keep letting me know what you think. So what you liked/didn't like/want to happen... :D Love you guys! xxx**

Octavia was grumbling to Lincoln as Ontari and Raven caught up to them wandering through the village the next morning, Cal clinging to Ontari's back like a monkey as he was still half asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven asked Lincoln.

Lincoln chuckled and nudged at Octavia's shoulder who practically hissed at him like an irate cat. "Octavia hasn't eaten yet and she's now sulking because there isn't one centralized place to eat like there is in Arcadia."

"You mean like that?" Cal asked, pointing at a small building that had a steady stream of people walking in and out of it.

Ontari laughed when she realized that he was right and it was indeed a small tavern like building that served food, "Too tired for your eyes to function Octavia?" She teased.

Octavia just huffed and then stomped off towards the building with Lincoln in tow, muttering darkly under her breath.

Lincoln shrugged at them helplessly as they all slid into seats around a small table at the back of the building, "Octavia isn't exactly what the sky people call, a morning person."

Raven grinned at her, "Really? Because I thought it might be more to do with that fact that she got no sleep because you two were up all night having-"

Ontari clapped a hand over her mouth and jerked her head towards Cal, who had finally woken up fully and was watching them all curiously, "Child present Raven."

"Sorry." Raven smiled, sounding exactly the opposite as she gave Octavia a smug grin.

Lincoln kissed his girlfriend on the cheek soothingly, sliding out to go and get food for them. Ontari ruffled Cal's hair and followed him promising to bring back food for both Cal and Raven.

"Trying to get your own grounder there Raven?" Octavia smirked at her once the two warriors were out of earshot.

Raven shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about Octavia."

"Right ok, because I swear that I've seen Ontari is following you around and obeying your every whim. Like last night for instance, you just mentioned that you were chilly and then suddenly it was as though an avalanche of blankets fell on your head." Octavia grinned as Raven kicked her under the table.

"We're friends, just leave it ok." Raven glared, before turning to look at Cal, "Octavia's joking because she's really annoying." She said with a pointed glare back to the other girl. "Don't repeat what she's saying to Ontari though ok? Because Octavia's trying to cause trouble and be mean."

The young boy nodded seriously before lighting up when he saw Ontari heading back with Lincoln, smiling she placed a plate in front of him and Raven before retaking her seat and digging into her own food as opposite to her, Lincoln did the same.

"Do you think we will see Lexa and Clarke at all today?" Octavia asked with a smile as she happily started eating.

"I think that after a week in Arcadia where everyone practically live on top of each other, we'll be lucky if we see them by the end of the week." Raven grinned.

Ontari smirked as she nodded towards the door, "You're both wrong."

The entire room fell silent as Clarke and Lexa entered, heading towards the back of the room where the others were sitting. At they went by everyone dropped to their knees in front of their Heda. Raven scrambled to follow Lincoln, Octavia and Ontari as they did the same and knelt as Lexa reached them.

"Please, everyone return to their meals." Lexa called out as she sat down, followed by Clarke who slid into the seat next to her.

As the room returned to normal, the others went back to their own seats as Lexa smiled at them, "Apologies for disrupting your meals, we have already eaten but Clarke wanted to join you all."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa and shook her head, "We both wanted to join you, after the week in Arcadia it felt strange not coming down to breakfast with you guys."

Ontari and Octavia both turned matching smirks towards Lexa.

"Really? Because Lexa looks like she would rather have kept you all to herself this morning." Octavia chuckled at Clarke who just responded by kicking her firmly in the shin.

"What is it with people kicking me today?!" Octavia cried out, rubbing at the spot where Clarke's foot had connected as everyone beside Raven and Cal stared at her in confusion at the outburst.

"Right, ok then." Clarke shook her head slightly as she looked back at the others, "Anyway, we both wanted to come down, didn't we?"

Lexa smiled at her, before looking over to Cal and beckoning him over when she noticed that he had already finished clearing his plate. The boy immediately jumped up and dashed around the table to stand in front of her.

Gently, Lexa prodded him with a single finger, grinning when he rocked back and forwards on the balls of his feet but didn't otherwise move. "I think that today you should be fitted for clothing suitable for a young warrior such as yourself."

"Mochof Heda." Ontari said, as she caught the small purse of coins Lexa tossed to her.

"There is no need to thank me Ontari, we have all come to care for the boy, and any chance to help with his care is a pleasure." Lexa grinned as she ruffled his hair, a habit they had all picked up, before patting his shoulder and motioning him to go and sit back down.

Before long they had all cleared their plates and headed outside into the bright morning sun.

"Enjoy your morning, but at noon return to the village square. Octavia you need to arrive a little before because the meeting is to announce your initiation into Trikru." Lexa commanded.

"Sha Heda." Came the answering chorus of voices, as they all acknowledged the order before going their separate ways.

Clarke and Lexa headed over to the training grounds to watch the young ones who were training in preparation for being chosen as a warriors second, Lexa offered advice and short bursts of instruction in between sitting next to Clarke and watching her sketch.

Lincoln and Octavia disappeared into the trees to spend time with just the two of them, which they had come to appreciate as a gift after the time spent under Pike's leadership. Eventually they ended up just lying under a great oak tree, simple enjoying being in each other's presence.

Raven and Ontari did as Lexa had said, outfitting Cal with multiple sets of clothes in the market that was a lot smaller than Polis' but nevertheless had everything they were searching for. Ontari even procured a small fighting staff for him to train with, after testing it herself before deeming it suitable for the boy.

They all arrived back at the square at practically the exact same time, with Lexa immediately pulling Octavia away, leaving Clarke and Lincoln behind with the others.

"You not going to be up there with Lexa for this one?" Raven asked Clarke, having become used to the sight of Lexa and Clarke standing side by side during any kind of official announcement.

Clarke shook her head with a smile, "No, not today. This is Trikru business, no need for Wanheda today. I'm just here to support my friend."

Ontari grinned before looking at Lincoln curiously, "Where have you two been all day? I haven't seen either of you since this morning."

Lincoln nodded with a smiled, "Octavia wanted to just disappear for a while so we headed into the forest. She wanted to get away from other people for a bit because we haven't really been alone together for quite a long time."

Clarke chuckled, "That reminds me of when you two were first together. Lincoln and Octavia were the first to get along between grounders and Skaikru." She explained to Cal and Ontari who were looking slightly confused. "There were a lot less Skaikru at that point and we didn't understand or trust the grounders, so Lincoln and Octavia snook around and it took a long time for anyone to realize that they were together. So Octavia was always disappearing off into the woods."

Raven laughed, "It drove us insane, she was always gone whenever we were looking for her."

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln grinned, "That hasn't changed much, she is still always disappearing."

Ontari was about to ask a question about how the two of them actually met, when there was motion at the front of the crowd as Lexa and Indra walked about onto the small dais that had been erected to the whole crowd could have an unobstructed view of the villages leaders.

The entire village dropped to their knees, and then Octavia followed them both out and stood at her usual place at Indra's right shoulder.

"Stand." Lexa ordered calmly, waiting for everyone to comply before speaking again. "Over the last few months there has been much uncertainty and conflict between Trikru and Skaikru. One warrior worked to protect the interests of both, Octavia kom Skaikru!" She called out, her voice carrying clearly over the entire crowd up were listening intently.

"Octavia of the sky people risked her own life on multiple occasions to protect innocent lives on both sides. Before the fall of the Mountain she because Indra kom Trikru's second, and following these recent events she was made Wanheda's General."

Lexa nodded to Indra who took a step forward to stand on an equal line with the Commander, "Today we are announcing the initiation of Octavia kom Trikru. Tomorrow she will make her vows and pledge her allegiance to our clan before being marked as one of us." Indra announced, before looking out at the crowd for a reaction.

For a moment there was a dead silence, but then a slow clapping started that soon surged up into a roar of voices, cheering for Octavia who felt suddenly overwhelmed by the response.

The corner of Lexa's lips quirked upwards as she looked sideways at Octavia with pride. Every single person in the village had heard stories of the warrior sky girl, and also the stories of how she had protected a Trikru village from her own people, and the evidence of their respect for her was layed out as clear as day.

The crowd soon dispersed and Octavia and Lexa headed down to where the others where waiting for them, a massive smile across Octavia's face that didn't falter even once as they headed over.


	40. Initiation

**A/N: Hey guys! So for this chapter I was nowhere near confident enough in Trigedasleng to translate so the lines are in bold. Also I really hope you like this,I have a really awful headache but I battled through it for you guys haha :D Also 40 CHAPTERS! Please let me know what you think! Love you all xxx**

The following morning after the announcement of Octavia's induction into the tree people, a hunt was arranged as part of the customs for the ceremony, Octavia would hunt and whatever she killed would be the food for the feast that night after she swore her allegiance to her new people.

Clarke and Raven were leaning against a tree watching Ontari, Lincoln and Lexa giving as much last minute advice as possible and near burying her in weapons.

Finally Clarke walked over laughing, "Ok guys, I think her brains about to explode and I don't think she could carry anything else if she tried."

"Ok then, one final thing," Lexa said, as other members of Trikru started arriving to see her off, "You can take someone in with you to help you during your hunt."

Octavia rolled her eyes subtly, "You couldn't have told me that before?"

Lexa just quirked an eyebrow at her, "Would you rather I hadn't told you at all? Although I must warn you that it would be wise to choose someone other than Lincoln. I know he wouldn't, but some may argue that he could just do the work himself and then just leave you to take the credit, his love for you has led to disobedience of orders before."

"I don't suppose I could take you then." Octavia joked as Lexa shook her head with a small smile, before quickly glancing around at her other friends. "Fine then, Ontari fancy a day out?"

Ontari grinned at her, "I would be honored to accompany you Octavia."

Lexa grinned along with them before sighing slightly, "An Azgeda accompanying a Skaikru attempting to become Trikru. There's no way that I am not going to get lectured by Indra for pulling politics into this, even if that was the furthest thing from my mind. Regardless, prepare yourselves."

Lexa moved away to gather the Trikru towards her as Lincoln and Octavia came together in a fierce embrace, "You are going to do brilliantly Octavia." Lincoln said immediately, wrapping his strong arms around her and squeezing tightly.

"Is it strange that I just want this to be all over so we can go to Polis and get started with our lives." Octavia laughed as she leaned her head against his chest. "I want a little house in Polis and to married to you."

"No more fighting? You're a warrior Octavia." Lincoln smiled.

Octavia grinned against his chest, "Ok so maybe my plan needs work, but after everything we've been through, I'm really looking forward to some normalcy."

"You're Indra's second and Clarke's General Octavia. Normal just isn't you, but when we get to the capitol we will definitely look at getting that house." Lincoln chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly before drawing back so they could both listen to Lexa, who nodded to them once she saw they were ready and then starting addressing the crowd.

"Kru kom Tondisi, it is time for the warrior Octavia to take the first step towards becoming one of our clan. She will head into the forest along with her aid, Ontari kom Azgeda and they will emerge by nightfall will the food for tonights celebration." Lexa announced, as the people cheered and shouted words of encouragement to Octavia who smiled and bowed to them, prompting more cheering.

Lincoln caught hold of Ontari's arm, "Take care of her, don't let her do anything stupid."

"Of course not." She smiled before following Octavia as they both disappeared into the forest.

"What now?" Clarke asked as Lexa came back to join them and others started taking seats on the ground around the entrance to the forest.

Lexa just smiled in answer, before speeding up and taking a running leap to catch a low hanging bough of the tree they were stood under to pull herself up, before reaching down to pull Clarke up to meet her, "Now we wait Clarke, for Octavia to return."

Clarke grinned happily, her feet dangling down on either side of the branch, "I forgot to ask before, what is this meaning behind this whole hunt this anyway? And what if Octavia didn't manage to bring anything back?"

Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, Lexa looked at Clarke thoughtfully, "It dates back to when there was confusion and warring between the clans and a great deal of distrust towards anyone that wasn't immediately known to others. Everyone had to prove they were willing to contribute so they had to bring an offering to the clan leaders before they would be accepted."

Clarke nodded with interest, "That makes a lot of sense, so now it's ceremonial rather than literal."

Lexa nodded, "Exactly, but still important, if Octavia were to fail she would be cast out of Trikru lands. But don't worry, I have every faith in her ability to complete this."

* * *

"This is hopeless." Octavia grumbled as they stalked through the woods two hours later, "There's nothing worth hunting out here, and I can't just take back a rabbit."

Ontari smiled at her as she studied the ground in front of them, "Less hopeless than you might think, look at this."

Octavia moved over to kneel down next to her, "What is that? It looks almost like a human print but the proportions are all wrong."

"That's because it's what the Trikru call a Pauna." Ontari explained.

"Oh hell no!" Octavia cried out immediately, "Clarke and Lexa had a run in with one of them before the fall of the Mountain and it nearly killed the both of them."

Chuckling at her reaction, Ontari shushed her before pointing back to the print, "Would you calm down please? This print is fairly small, the females tend to be a lot smaller than the males so we should be just fine as long as you don't announce our presence to the entire forest. If you don't pass this challenge then you can't come back to Trikru lands, dragging back a Pauna is the perfect way to impress the village leaders."

Octavia stared at her dubiously for a few moments before eventually nodding reluctantly, "Fine, but if you get me eaten then Lincoln's going to kill you."

"Me?" Ontari laughed, "You are the branwada who decided to start yelling to attract anything that might be lurking in the trees towards us."

Octavia just rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against Ontari's, "Whatever, let's just go."

They followed the tracks for around half an hour, being cautious to make a note of the direction they were going so they could find their way back to the village. Eventually the heard the sounds of crunching over the next ridge so they dropped down and crawled the last bit until they were able to see the source of the sounds.

In a small hollow in front of them was the Pauna, munching on the bones of a deer that had been ripped to shreds and whose blood was decorating the forest floor.

"I was right, it is a female." Ontari whispered to Octavia who's jaw dropped.

"You mean that's what you meant when you said it was small." She hissed.

Ontari smirked, "I never said small, I said smaller. Now come on, you need to kill it so we can get back before the deadline."

Octavia stared at her in disbelief, "You're not going to help me?"

Shaking her head, Ontari grinned at her, "No, I'm here to make sure you don't die and to help you drag it back afterwards. But you have to make the kill yourself or it doesn't count."

"Brilliant." Octavia muttered, before pausing as an idea occurred to her, "I can use you to distract it though right?"

Ontari mulled it over thoughtfully before nodding, "I suppose so, why? What did you have in mi-?"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Octavia suddenly rammed into her back, sending her tumbling down the ridge which caught the attention of the Pauna whose head whipped around to look at the small Azgeda warrior.

"This is not being a distraction Octavia! This is being bait!" Ontari yelled as she leapt sideways and darted round to stay out of it's reach. "I am going to kill you for this."

Octavia was suddenly completely serious, painfully aware that if she made a mistake she would cost Ontari her life. Backing up a few steps, she quickly ran forward and jumped from the top of the ridge with a fierce war cry. The blade of her sword pointed straight down.

* * *

The people of TonDC were getting restless as the sun started to dip below the horizon and the two warriors had still not emerged from the forest.

Lexa had assured Clarke that they would be fine, but Clarke knew Lexa too well and it was clear that she was starting to worry, which was not helped by Lincoln's constant pacing directly underneath the branch they were sat on.

Cal had also come to join them, having spent most of the day with the other children doing some basic training because Ontari and Raven had both assured him that it would be very boring just sitting and waiting for them to get back all day. As the time dragged on the boy got more and more distressed that they were still not back and it broke Raven's heart who couldn't do anything more than just hold him close and whisper gentle reassurances in his ear.

The sun had all but disappeared and Lexa was about to move to gravely announce the failure and organize teams to sweep the forests when raised, irritable voices were heard from within the trees, as well as the snapping of branches and pained grunts.

Everyone leapt to their feet and stood in a horseshoe shape around the forest entrance as Ontari and Octavia emerged side by side, dripping with sweat and dragging a giant gorilla between them.

Dropping the arm she was holding to the floor, Octavia marched straight over to Lexa and dropped to her knees as Indra had taught her she would need to do.

" **I Octavia of the Sky People bring you this offering, in hopes that you will open you clan to** **me.** "She said solemnly as Lexa observed her with a almost imperceptible smile.

Lexa then looked to Ontari who had moved to stand just a few paces behind Octavia, " **Who made the kill?** "

" **Octavia of the Sky People.** " Ontari answered, before walking over to where Raven was stood with Cal, taking the boy into her arms, her part in the whole affair over.

" **Do you swear allegiance to the people of the Woods Clan?** " Lexa asked, as Octavia raised her eyes to meet the Commander's, who was wearing a proud smile that went unseen by the Trikru people who were stood behind her.

" **I swear my life and loyalty to the Tree People, to provide and fight for them, and to give my own life if necessary.** "

Lexa turned round to face the people gathered, " **Do you accept this warriors oath?** " She called out.

" **Yes Commander!** " Came the answering shout.

Lexa held out her hand to Octavia, " **Then rise Octavia of the Tree People, for tonight is a night of celebration.** "


	41. After Party

**A/N: As some of you may have picked up by now I do theatre work, and tonight I have just finished the opening night of a production of Bouncers for which I was doing tech stuff. The show is closing tomorrow and so the chapter may be a little shorter but I am doing my best even if I am literally falling asleep at my keyboard, so please bare with me :) Loved reading your reviews again this chapter! Please continue to read and review, I love you all xx**

Octavia's head was spinning in circles as she danced and laughed around a massive bonfire in the center of the village. A heady atmosphere had settled over the village and there was not a sober person present at the celebration.

"Clarke!" Octavia yelled suddenly, darting over to the blond and gathering her up in her arms, squeezing tightly as Clarke gasped for air and patted Octavia's back in an attempt to get the other girl to release her.

"Octavia, I would very much like to have Clarke back alive." Lexa laughed as she arrived at their sides, pulling Clarke away gently as Octavia grinned happily, falling into Lincoln's waiting arms.

Octavia had no idea how long they had been partying, but members of the Trikru, of her people, had already started to drift away to their beds.

"She did what?!" An angry, drunken Raven was suddenly in front of her, glaring at Octavia with an almost childish pout.

"What did Octavia do Raven?" Lexa asked, who was by far the most clear headed out of the lot of them.

Raven growled and poked Octavia in the chest, "She tried to get Ontari eaten."

"No!" Octavia yelled dramatically, before trailing off as she forgot what she had yelled about.

Ontari flushed red and tried to pull Raven back clumsily, "I'm sorry, she has drank a lot, maybe we should head to bed Raven?"

"See?" Raven exclaimed, "If you had made the gorilla eat her then we couldn't go to bed with each other anymore."

Octavia snickered childishly as Raven glared, "Did you just admit to sex with Ontari?" She laughed as Raven tried to backpedal.

"No! Of course not. I-" She stammered, "I mean we haven't even kissed yet."

Suddenly the conversation broke through Ontari's alcohol induced haze, "Yet?" She asked curiously.

Lincoln spotted an opportunity and picked Octavia off the ground to carry her away before Raven's attention diverted back to her. Reluctantly, Clarke and Lexa also backed off to leave the other two to their discussion.

"Yet?" Ontari asked again as Raven's mouth just kept opening and shutting like a goldfish.

Becoming more and more sober by the minute, Raven eventually just nodded, staring at Ontari hopefully.

Whether is was her own burst of confidence or the alcohol, Ontari quickly stepped in and kissed Raven gently, lingering for a moment before pulling back to look in her eyes searchingly.

* * *

Clarke laughed and nodded her head over to where they had left Ontari and Raven, "Thank god for alcohol, I thought they were going to dance around that for the next twenty years."

Lexa grinned and bumped her head against Clarke's shoulder, before curling into her side as they sat under a tree watching the party wind down, "I am glad they are happy." She hummed quietly to herself for a few minutes before twisting so she was on her back with her head on Clarke's lap, "Octavia did very well today, most initiates only bring back a deer or maybe a wolf if they are feeling particularly bold."

"Well you know Octavia." Clarke laughed, "She doesn't do half measures."

"No she does not." Lexa agreed as Clarke started playing with her hair, "Has she chosen her tattoo?"

Clarke nodded, as she gently combed through Lexa's hair with her fingers, slowly undoing the braids in preparation for sleep, "She has but don't even bother asking me what it is. I am sworn to secrecy."

Lexa pouted but sighed as she turned slightly so Clarke could gather up the rest of her hair to finish undoing it all, "Fine."

Grinning Clarke leaned down and kissed her, "Come on Commander, it's time to sleep. Here or your actual house?"

Lexa smiled and then shuffled closer so more of her weight was on Clarke, pinning the sky girl in place.

"Here it is." Clarke laughed.

* * *

Octavia and Lincoln soon crashed back into the room they were staying, falling into the bed immediately.

"Everyone was very impressed with you today." Lincoln stated proudly, as he slipped off his shirt before crawling further onto the bed beside her and draping the covers over them both.

Octavia grinned and snuggled closer as he rested his arm across her, with his hand tracing gently up and down her spine. "Yeah?"

Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead, "No one has ever brought back a Pauna as their offering before, they are very dangerous."

"Were you worried?" Octavia teased.

Lincoln gave her a serious look, "I will always worry about you Octavia. I love you, and all I want in this world is for you to be safe."

Octavia smiled at him, before placing a tender kiss on his lips, "I love you too Lincoln" Smiling happily, she curled up against him, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. And then exhaustion took her and she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the strong, steady beat of his heart.

 **A/N: Sorry again for the reduced word count, but if I didn't stop here than I would fall asleep and end up posting nothing tonight haha. But yeah, one more thing to do in TonDC and then we will be headed back to Polis were Aden and Roan are waiting for Lexa to come back and save them from all the politics haha. Hoped you liked this chapter, please let me know guys! xx**


	42. Finally

**A/N: Hey guys, so we closed this night on the show and it went really well! :) The audience gave great feedback and everyone went home on a real buzz. I was in such a good mood that I managed to write this in record time :) But yeah, thank you for all the nice reviews on the previous chapter, it was really nice hearing from you all. A couple of people have mentioned that they want some trouble to happen in the next few chapters and I think it's a good idea for something to go wrong soon, so I was thinking of maybe if you guys send me suggestions for what you want to see happen, and I will choose say my top 3 and then put it up next chapter so you guys can vote on what trouble we are going to see. Whatever it is will happen once they arrive back in Polis, so within the next three or four chapters the problem will occur. Love you all, and now I'm gonna fall in to bed haha :) Night guys! xx**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Came the excitable cries of the five year old as Cal launched himself onto the bed Ontari and Raven were sharing, landing heavily across the two of them.

"Cal!" Raven groaned, rolling over to yank him down between them.

Ontari's eyes flickered open and she fixed the boy with a stern look, "You better have a really good reason for waking me up."

Cal wasn't fazed by the look on her face, trusting her to much to be frightened, reaching out his hand he pulled the corner of her lips up into a smile, "Octavia said that you two kissed each other last night and that I should come and ask you guys about it right now."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised Octavia can remember much at all from last night, she drank ten times what I did and everything's a little blurred for me."

"Blurred?" Ontari asked, almost worriedly.

Raven reached over Cal to cup Ontari's cheek gently, "Not that, that part of the night is crystal clear. Although a replay of it wouldn't be unwelcome."

The two girls kissed over the top of Cal's head, almost forgetting that he was there at all, but they couldn't forget long because his excited squeal soon filled the room.

Ontari pulled back and stared at him, "I take it this means that we will not be getting any peace and quiet any time soon?"

Cal grinned happily and grabbed their shoulders to pull himself up before jumping out of the bed, "Come on, it's time to get up!" He laughed, tugging on Ontari's arm when she stubbornly refused to move.

"Raven, the demon child has captured me, you need to save me." She groaned as she allowed Cal to pull her from the bed.

Raven just laughed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, quickly fixing her leg brace in place. "Nope, not helping with that one."

"And here I thought you cared." Ontari muttered sarcastically, as Raven just shrugged at her with a sly smirk.

Cal grinned and jumped on the edge of the bed, wrapping his legs round Ontari's waist and his arms round her neck. "Come on, we need to go and get breakfast."

"I'm not a horse." Ontari groaned as the weight of his body nearly topped her over.

Raven grinned as she walked over to them, taking hold of Ontari's arm to pull her towards the same small place they had eaten at the day before.

When they got there, Ontari and Raven both grinned widely at the sight of Octavia lying slumped against the table, her hand rubbing at her head.

"You know you were the one who made the choice to drink that much." Raven chuckled as they sat opposite her, just as Lincoln got to the table and sat down, distributing plates among the five of them.

"Cal said he was going to get you both up so I picked up food for the three of you as well." Lincoln smiled at them, before turning to his girlfriend and digging her solidly in the ribs.

"Hey!" Octavia cried out, shooting into an upright position.

"Sorry." Lincoln said, with no traces of remorse on his face, before pushing her plate forward to where her head had just been resting. "I got you breakfast."

At the mention of the food, Octavia visibly perked up and started digging in along with the rest of them, who hadn't realized how hungry they actually were until the food had been placed right in front of them.

"So, you sold us out to Cal?" Raven mock glared at Octavia after a few minutes of eating.

Octavia shrugged with a smirk, "You two weren't exactly subtle last night, I just saved some time, someone would have told him. Does this mean that you two are together then?"

Raven looked at Ontari hesitantly, "Well, we haven't actually talked about it yet so I'm not really sure what-"

Ontari smiled as she watch Raven babbling before leaning forwards to catch her lips in a searing kiss, before moving her head back, "How about we just skip the talking?"

"Right, well that could work." Raven smiled before leaning in to kiss her again.

Octavia pretended to gag on the other side of the table, "Come on guys, we're eating here."

Cal frowned and kicked her under the table, his small foot catching her right on the kneecap, "Don't be mean Octavia."

Raven laughed so hard she went into a coughing fit as Octavia's mouth hung open.

"And I thought we were friends." Octavia shook her head in fake despair as Cal wrapped his arms around Ontari's waist, who patted him on the head once her own laughter subsided.

"Octavia was just teasing Cal, don't worry, although I did tell you he was a warrior did I not?" She grinned at Octavia who nodded in agreement, rubbing at her knee with a wince.

Once they'd all finished they quickly stood up, as Lincoln glanced at the door thoughtfully, "It's odd that we haven't seen Lexa and Clarke yet."

"Maybe Lexa wanted to keep Clarke all to herself." Raven grinned at they left the building.

Octavia chuckled and shook her head, "No way, it'd be the other way round, Lexa may be the Commander but Clarke calls the shots in their relationship."

They headed back towards the edge of the forest where Lexa's house way located, planning to knock and wake them up, but as they rounded a corner they caught sight of the two of them asleep under a tree not far from where the main bonfire had been the night before.

"Has Lexa just stopped caring about her reputation as a complete bad ass that doesn't let feelings affect her judgements?" Octavia asked with a chuckle, as they watched for a moment to confirm that they were both still asleep and had actually been out there all night.

Lincoln smiled, "I think that she has realized that she deserves to be happy as well. I'm glad, after Costia was killed the Commander withdrew, she was always calculating, but she was never cold before that. Here in the heart of Trikru lands she has nothing to fear from showing her softer side, these people would die for her because they love her as much as she loves them."

"How close are you to Lexa?" Ontari asked curiously, having noticed a few times that he was more knowledgeable than the average warrior.

"I grew up with her mentor, Anya, and so I knew Lexa a little before she became the Commander. The previous Commander used to pair me and Anya a lot because we were proven to be an efficient team, Lexa came along on many of our missions." Lincoln explained.

Octavia stared at them thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head to clear it, looking back at the others as they walked over to where Clarke and Lexa were still lying down, "Come on then, we should wake them up before a wild animal wanders out of the woods and eats them."

"Do you really think that I am ever unaware of my surroundings Octavia?" Came Lexa amused voice as she raised her head and stretched as well as she could with one of her arms still trapped underneath Clarke's body.

Octavia jumped slightly when she realized that Lexa had probably been aware of them from the moment they came into sight.

"Clarke, it's time to wake up." Lexa murmured into her ear.

Clarke waved a hand over her shoulder, in front of Lexa's nose, "Five more minutes."

"Your friends are all standing round staring at us." Lexa tried again, as Clarke only shuffled closer.

"Well then tell them to get out of our bedroom." The rather irritable voice came back, as Clarke stubbornly refused to open her eyes.

Lexa sighed, "Clarke we are lying under a tree, not in our bedroom and I am losing sensation in my arm."

Clarke finally opened her eyes, seeing the others before sitting up. "I hate you all, I was dreaming."

"What about?" Octavia grinned as Lexa chuckled at the look on Clarke's face.

Her cheeks tinged pink, Clarke gave Lexa a betrayed look for laughing and then stared pointedly at Ontari and Raven, "So what did you two get up to last night?"

Raven placed her hands over Cal's ears who was looking confused, not understanding the subtext of the conversation, "Nothing we can talk about with a kid present." She winked, as Ontari smirked wickedly from next to her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking Lexa's offered hand to stand up, "So what's happening now?" She asked.

Lexa tilted her head to the side slightly as she though, "Later this afternoon Octavia's tattoo must be done, another night here and then we will leave for Polis in the morning, arriving early after noon to see what damage Roan and Aden have caused."

Ontari smiled reassuringly, "Roan's smart, I'm sure everything is going just fine."

* * *

"Lexa's going to kill us." Roan groaned, looking at Aden who wore a similar despairing expression.

"It's not that bad...is it?" Aden asked hopefully, looking over the reports they had received from the outer villages.

Roan layed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "We sent hunting bows to the fishing villages and fishing rods to the inland villages. And I still don't understand how we managed that. I think it is that bad Aden."

Aden clenched his jaw, staring down at the reports again before nodding resolutely, "We can fix this, I'll send riders out to collect the weapons and the rods and take them to where they should be. Lexa will never have to find out about it."

"That could work, but there will definitely be a drop in the fish and meat available in the capitol for a week or so, hopefully not too noticeable." Roan said, as he quickly drew up the orders on some paper and then called in the door guard, telling him to prepare the riders and send them out immediately.

With the decision made, Aden sat down at the head of the table they were using, "I thought I was doing so well."

For the first time since Lexa had left, Aden sounded his age again, clapping him on the shoulder Roan grinned, "Hey, you haven't started a war, I'll definitely take that as a success."

The humor from the Azgeda King helped alleviate the tension, smiling Aden nodded, "To success then."

"To success." Roan smiled, tiredly taking his own seat.


	43. Arriving Home

**A/N: Hey :) Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter and also those who sent me suggestions. First off, just to ease some fears, as always this is a happy fic so none of Clarke and Lexa's new, pieced together family are dying any time soon. Also, I'm not planning to write a war because** **I don't think it fits in with the tone of this, at least not right now. I said I would do a vote for what happens, but a couple of the suggestions I have already been planning variations of for future plotlines, and as I was looking through reviews one jumped at me and I got really excited to write for it. Don't worry thought, I like everything that was suggested so instead of doing one thing I'm going to do them all just staggered over a period of time. Please keep reviewing, and any more suggestions are more than welcome. Love you all! xx**

The ride back to Polis was peaceful and unlike their previous horse ride, they weren't stopped by a thundering herd of Lexa's warriors as they chased after fugitives. They also weren't joined by Indra, who had elected to stay in her own village awhile before joining them in the capitol.

Every now and then Octavia winced as her shirt rubbed against the tender skin on her back where her tattoo had been placed. Everyone agreed the design was beautiful, a great oak tree to represent the Trikru, with the emblem of the Skaikru burnt into the bark to show who she was and where she had come from. When Clarke had designed it, it was supposed to take up less that a quarter of the total space on her back but in the end it stretched from the base of her spine all the way to the top of her shoulder blades. Lexa had nodded approvingly when Octavia showed her, before throwing one of her own shirts towards Octavia, telling her that she would be glad of the softer, lighter layer later on.

Messengers had been sent ahead to announce their arrival, so it seemed as though the entire city had came out to greet them, everyone except Aden and Roan apparently. As Lexa swung down from the saddle she expected to see them waiting at the front but they were nowhere to be seen.

She glanced at Clarke who only shrugged lightly once she realized what Lexa had been looking for, before they started making their way through the crowd towards the tower, with Clarke quickly dropping the others a nod to tell them it was alright to go round and head on ahead of her and Lexa to avoid the customary meet and greet on the Commanders arrival back to the capitol.

Finally Clarke and Lexa made it into the tower.

On their way up to the throne room they asked a guard by the elevator where the rest of their party had gone and were informed that they were headed up to their rooms to settle in. When asked if Lexa wanted them fetched she just shook her head, thinking that they may as well have a little time to relax after the journey.

So they headed up to the throne room along, motioning for the guard to be silent as they stood outside the door listening as Roan and Aden discussed something about a supplies mix up.

Lexa smiled at Clarke before carefully schooling her features and shoving the doors open with both hands, sweeping in dramatically with her long coat flaring out behind her.

Aden shot up from her throne as through he had been burnt, standing aside as Lexa stalked down the center of the room and took her seat before tilting her head to the side as she stared at him impassively.

"What has been the mix up with the supplies?" She asked, relying on what she had heard outside the door.

Aden paled, stammering as he gave her a roundabout tale of how they had sent the wrong things to the wrong villages and his efforts to correct the problem. Roan just stood behind the boys shoulder, smirking at Lexa as he noticed the amused smile on her own face.

Eventually Clarke laughed and clapped Aden on the shoulder, "Ok I think we get the picture."

"Sha Clarke." Aden bowed to her.

Lexa chuckled lightly and waved him forwards, "Everyone makes mistakes Aden. I am not angry. If you had not taken measures to fix your mistake that would have been very different, but you did well to deal with the problem quickly and efficiently."

Aden smiled at her, relieved that she hadn't been mad or disappointed in him, "Sha Heda."

"Run along now Aden, you have done very well but now it is time for you to retake your place amongst the other night bloods as I go through all of this to make sure that everything is as it should be." Lexa said, as she waved her hand towards the table that had reports and papers covering the surface.

Aden bowed again before withdrawing, leaving Roan stood in the center of the room facing Lexa.

"Mochof Roan, for guiding him." Lexa smiled, as Roan knelt to his Commander, the gesture of respect being more out of choice than any actual necessity.

"Pro Heda. Your presence in the city has been missed." Roan smiled back at her as he stood up.

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement of his words, "I have missed Polis. Also, it may interest you to know that your warrior has brought back a child from Arcadia."

At Roan's confused look, Clarke grinned and jumped in, "One of the orphaned Skaikru kids fell in love with her, I gave her permission to become his guardian and it is clear that she loves him dearly as well."

Roan's lip spread into a wide smile, "Ontari always loved kids, thank you for allowing her something that will make her very happy Clarke."

"No need to thank me Roan, I consider both of you friends." Clarke laughed, as Roan bowed to them both before leaving the room.

"Ok." She said, walking over to Lexa who had stood up and started rifling through the documents laid out on the table, "How did they really do?"

Lexa leaned her head back against Clarke's shoulder as she wrapped her arms round Lexa's waist, "They ran the city well." She picked up another sheet of the paper from the stack, scanning it quickly, "However there are a few things that I should review."


	44. Evening Meal

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter, but I'm back in college on Monday and I have lots of stuff that I need to do in preparation. On that note, I am sorry to inform you that I am taking tomorrow night off writing so there will be no update tomorrow. Don't worry though, because a new issue is going to arise in the next chapter so there will be plenty for you to read and enjoy Monday night :) I love you all so much, I know I say it every chapter but that is because it's true, you have all helped me more than you will ever realize by supporting me and sending me reviews and just being here. Sometimes as I am reading through the review page I almost feel like I am on a group chat with really good friends. Anyway, I just wanted to try and express how much you all mean to me haha, theres some stuff this chapter I think you guys are gonna like. Let me know what you think! Enjoy guys xx**

Lexa was pleasantly surprised when it took her just a little over an hour to shift through all the reports and tweak a few of Aden's orders before she could put down the papers, satisfied that her city was in fine working order.

Noticing that Lexa had finished, Clarke walked over and wrapped her arms round Lexa's waist from behind, planting a gentle kiss on her shoulder, "Come on Lexa, we should go and eat."

Lexa nodded, leaning her weight back against Clarke's chest, "Will it be just us or...?" She trailed off.

"We're not that lucky." Clarke grinned, "Octavia already sent a messenger whilst you were working, to tell us that we have no choice but to join them for our evening meal."

Rolling her eyes, Lexa closed her eyes as Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder, "The Commander does not obey your General, Clarke."

"No." Clarke agreed with a smirk, "But Lexa probably should or she'll get an earful from her very close friend Octavia."

Lexa chuckled, "My very close friend?"

"Want me to tell her you don't consider her a close friend?"

Lexa twisted round so that she was standing face to face with Clarke, "Let's go to a meal with our friends then, but no more Skaikru are to be added to our small group ever, understood? You are all annoying."

Clarke ignored the insult to her people and grinned widely, "Octavia's Trikru now, making her your problem not mine."

"Don't remind me." Lexa muttered with a slight smile as they headed down a floor to where the Commander usually hosted meals for visiting ambassadors, and that the guards had informed them that Octavia kom Trikru had commandeered saying she had orders from Wanheda.

"Of course she did." Clarke laughed, as they walked in to find that everyone was already present around the table, including Roan and Aden who nodded respectfully in greeting before being surprised by the youngest arrival in the capitol flinging himself from his seat and into Lexa's arms, babbling happily about Polis.

Lexa chuckled and set Cal down on the floor once she had regained her footing, "I am glad you are enjoying being in the capitol Cal, you can tell me about everything you've seen whilst we eat."

Once they were seated Ontari grinned at Lexa, "So how did they do running the city?"

Smirking Lexa eyed Roan and Aden, "Well I have spent my afternoon fixing all their errors."

The two of them looked at each other guiltily as the others laughed.

"Relax guys, it only took her an hour, and most of that was just double checking things, you did fine." Clarke assured them giving Lexa a, be nice, look.

Raven laughed at Clarke's gentle disarming of Lexa's teasing, leaning across to whisper into Ontari's ear who's mouth practically melted into a sickly sweet smile.

Octavia and Lincoln eyed each other before shaking their heads at the two of them. Clarke caught hold of Cal quickly before he jumped up to try and kick Octavia again as she made fake retching sounds.

Roan stared at the other Azgeda warrior slack jawed, as for the first time in her life he saw a completely new side of Ontari, she was happy. They all were, each of the three couples, who were also sitting practically on top of their partners, as they conversed between the wider groups.

Aden felt odd watching Cal with Ontari and Raven, looking back towards Clarke and Lexa he realized for the first time how he really felt about Lexa, and by extension Clarke.

He may have lost his parents as a child, before he even had a chance to commit their faces to memory, but he had gained a mother in Lexa in a way no other night blood had. Perhaps it was his connection to Costia that had drew her in, but there was no denying that the bond they shared was real and stood independently as a powerful force in its own right.

Always attuned to the moods and emotions of those closest to her, Lexa stared straight back at Aden, watching it all click in his mind. Wordlessly she just stood up and walked around the table, drawing the attention of everyone else as they turned to watch her curiously.

Lexa stood in front of Aden for a moment, that dragged into a minute, not breaking eye contact even for a second. Then suddenly, and without warning, she seized his wrist and yanked him up into her arms. Holding him close she whispered in his ear so quietly that even Roan, who was sat right next to them, couldn't hear.

Eventually she released him and they both sat down as if nothing had happened, Clarke slinging an arm around Lexa's shoulder and kissing her cheek, "You gonna cry Commander?" She teased, as Lexa just mock glared at her, even as her face broke into a loving smile.

The serious mood was broken and everyone laughed, with Roan still staring at them as though he had been yanked into an alternate universe, "You've only been gone a week and a half." He said, mainly to himself, as everyone else broke into fresh peals of laughter.


	45. Just a Cold?

**A/N: SURPRISE! I said no update, but look who came through, love me?! :D I got my essay done earlier than I thought so I thought I'd sit down and get out this chapter to give to you guys. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! xx**

Lexa was sitting with her legs curled against her on the couch, sniffling lightly, when Clarke woke up.

Blearily Clarke sat up to stare over at the other girl who looked exhausted and who's eyes were red and puffy as she stared at the flickering candle on the desk in front of her unmovingly.

Clarke leapt out of bed and went straight to Lexa's side who held up her hands to ward Clarke off, "No Clarke, I'm sick, you need to stay away from me for a while."

Looking at the candle thoughtfully, her eyes suddenly snapped up to stare at Lexa, "That candle was out and ten times the size when we went to bed, have you been up all night?"

Miserably Lexa nodded, "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I came over here, but then my head hurt when I tried to read so I just sat here."

Frowning at her disapprovingly Clarke reached out and snaked her arms round Lexa's waist and under her legs, carrying her back to the bed against her very strong protests. Gently setting her down, Clarke pulled up the blankets to cover Lexa, who attempted to glare at her threateningly but just came across as quite cute as she pulled the blankets up to her chin without conscious thought.

"You need to stay in bed today, give yourself time to recover." Clarke said firmly, holding Lexa's shoulder down gently as she tried to get up and out of the bed.

"Clarke!" Lexa whined in annoyance, "There's a meeting this morning with the ambassadors of the clans, I need to be there."

Clarke shook her head, "You need to sleep. We already told them we are engaged so I will go and sort it all, you just focus on getting better."

Lexa huffed and looked like she was about to argue but Clarke fixed her with a stern look and she reluctantly relaxed back into the pillow, prompting a smile from Clarke.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Clarke grinned as Lexa rolled her eyes at her gloating, "Now what time does this meeting begin?"

Lexa looked over to the window, realizing with surprise that she had been staring at the candle absently far longer than she thought, "About now Clarke, you better hurry. Tell them that I'm busy, not unwell."

Clarke smiled and rubbed her leg under the blanket affectionately, not kissing her for fear of them both getting sick, because there was no way that Lexa would stay put if Clarke wasn't there to make her and then take care of everything else.

Heading quickly to the council room she arrived at the same time as Roan, the two of them being the last to arrive, after a moments thought she beckoned to Roan and got him help her drag her throne round to rest at the bottom of the steps in front of Lexa's.

The other ambassadors eyed her with interest as she did this, but didn't argue one way or another, sitting down she nodded for them to all do the same.

"The Commander sends her apologies but she is unable to be here this morning, she has asked me to speak in her place and relay anything of importance back to her." Clarke said calmly, daring anyone to argue.

She was surprised when they only nodded, not doubting for a moment that she spoke with Lexa's authority.

Amused the ambassador for the Boat Clan smiled at her, "You look rather taken aback Wanheda."

Clarke smiled back at him, "I was expecting questions rather than simple acceptance."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say you are respected just as much as your houmon to be, it is not our place to question you when you speak in her place."

Clarke grinned gratefully as they all inclined their heads in agreement.

The meeting passed fairly easily, for the most part it was a simple matter of discussing trade within the clans and finalizing deals between clans for when supplies would be delivered, and Clarke was happy to sit back and watch as they discussed amongst themselves. Any questions directed towards the upkeep of the city itself, Roan stepped in to aid her, having become accustomed to the needs of the people during the balancing act he and Aden played out in their absence.

It had been just under two hours when Clarke finally spoke to draw the meeting to a close, when there was a knocking on the door and a young warrior from the Plains Clan who lived full time in Polis came in, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the absence of his Heda on her throne.

"What is it boy?" His clan ambassador asked, not unkindly, as his eyes flickered around the chairs, counting off those sitting there.

"Is Heda sick too?" He asked, sounding distressed, as the Plains ambassador looked over to Clarke in confusion who carefully schooled her features as she eyed the young man.

"What do you mean, is Heda sick too?" Clarke asked, keeping her voice level, even as her mind raced worriedly.

"People in the city have been getting sick, we thought it was just the usual winter sicknesses starting but then more got sick. I wanted to ask Heda for help, no one knows what it is, but three people have died and now she's not here..." He rattled out, scarcely pausing for breath until Clarke held up her hand to motion for him to be quiet.

"Heda is busy and that is why she is not at this meeting, but I will bring this to her attention immediately, my clan has different healing methods to the others and I am sure that Heda will allow me to bring some of my healers to the capitol to help. Thank you for bringing this to our attention." Her tone was a clear dismissal, which the young warrior picked up on, bowing quickly before leaving.

As he walked out through the doors, Clarke looked round the other ambassadors worriedly, "Has anyone else heard of this sickness within the city?"

They all shook their heads, but many shared the same worried look that Clarke knew decorated her own face.

"Ok then, King Roan will you please make some inquiries and let me know what you find out?" Clarke asked.

Roan nodded immediately, "Of course Wanheda."

"I am going to go and speak with the Commander now about bringing Skaikru healers to Polis, if anyone discovers any information then send word to me immediately"

Clarke didn't wait for an answer before jumping up and practically running from the room, heading straight back to Lexa worriedly.

Bursting into the room, her heart stopped as she noticed that the brunette was not in the bed where she had left her. As she started to panic, Lexa walked out from behind the screen to the side of her bed, climbing back in tiredly before she even noticed Clarke.

"Don't look at me like that Clarke, I'm fine, it's normal for this time of year." Lexa assured quietly, barely getting to the end of her sentence before a fit of coughing over took her.

Clarke went to her immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed and speaking in a soft, even tone, "Lexa, a boy came to the meeting with the ambassadors today. There is a sickness going through the city and it looks like it can be fatal." She said, choosing not to lie or omit the last part, knowing that Lexa would hit the roof if she found out Clarke had kept something like that from her.

Expecting to see fear, or at least mild worry, Clarke was shocked when the only thing she saw in Lexa's eyes was fierce protectiveness as she quickly jerked backwards away from Clarke and waved her hand, "Move away from me then Clarke, I cannot be the reason for something to happen to you."

Sighing Clarke grabbed her hand even as she tried to ward her off, holding it gently, if I was going to get ill then I assume I would've already by now seeing as how we are never apart. And even if I'm wrong, I am going to look after you whether you like it or not."

Reluctantly Lexa stopped fighting as Clarke refused to even loosen her grip on Lexa, "Fine, but I will be very annoyed at you if you are wrong and you get sick as well."

Clarke smiled at her, running her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand, "It's going to be ok, alright? I'm going to ask my mum and a couple of others who work in the med bay back in Arcadia to come and help work this out if that's alright with you."

Lexa nodded weakly, lying back and coughing slightly as her breath caught in her throat slightly as she moved.

"Good because I sent a messenger already on my way up here."

Staying sat next to her, Clarke watched her carefully as Lexa slipped into sleep, her body betraying her to the exhaustion she felt from the sickness she was battling and the long night forgoing sleep. Vowing to remain with her in case she got worse in her sleep, Clarke just kept gently tracing shapes into the palm of Lexa's hands, her eyes not leaving Lexa's face even for a moment as she protected her whilst she slept.


	46. Superior Genes?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the sneak update yesterday haha. Tonights is a short chapter, but I am really tired and need to sleep before I burn myself out from trying to push for a word count. So I thought I'd give you a quick update to whats going on and then tomorrows will be longer and better written when my eyes agree to play along and stay open :D Thank you all for your continued patience, please let me know what you think, what do you guys think is going to happen next? Love you guys xx**

When Lexa opened her eyes, Clarke was sat in the same position, watching her intently.

"It's not polite to stare Clarke." Lexa whispered softly.

Clarke smiled at her, "I don't care, I plan to spend the rest of my life staring at how breathtakingly beautiful you are."

The corners of Lexa's lips quirked upwards for a moment before her eyes rested on Clarke's seriously, "Ron ai ridiyo op Clarke, am I dying?"

Clarke shook her head immediately, "No, you appear to have the same illness as the others but not everyone seems to be dying from it and my moms already on her way here with all the Skaikru medicine that she can carry that might help. You're going to be fine."

"Why are you not sick?" Lexa asked curiously.

Shrugging helplessly, Clarke just grinned jokingly, "Superior genes? It seems like Trikru are the main clan being affected. It might just be a bug your immune system hasn't had chance to build up a resistance to yet, and mom will just give you a shot and you'll be right as rain." Clarke said confidently, unsure of which of them she was actually trying to reassure.

* * *

"How is she?" Ontari asked worriedly, as Clarke walked out of Lexa's bedroom door.

Clarke quickly help up her hands to motion her back, "Trikru may be the main sufferers right now, but there are a higher population of them in Polis than any other clan anyway. You need to just stay clear of anyone who has been exposed to whatever this is until we get it figured out because you may very well not be immune."

Ontari backed up on her orders without question, eyeing Clarke suspiciously as she did, "How do you know that you aren't going to get sick Clarke?"

"I don't know how Lexa got it, but I spend basically all my time with her, if I was going to get it now I would think that I would've already. Plus, up in space we lived in very close quarters, when one person got sick so did everyone else. Skaikru have strong immune systems."

"I don't understand what that means." Ontari muttered, but she turned on her heel after a nod to Clarke and headed back to her room that had now been invaded by Raven and Cal, resolving to spend the rest of her day with them.

Clarke watched her as she walked away, before peering round the corner to see the guard that stood by the elevator, "When my mother arrives in the city have her brought straight here." She waited for the nod of confirmation and acceptance of the order before ducking back into their bedroom and swiftly crossing the room to the bed.

She could see Lexa's shoulders shaking as she shivered, so Clarke slipped into the bed beside her, pulling her close against her chest. As she held her close she sent up a quick prayer for Abby's swift arrival.


	47. She'll Be Fine

**A/N: Hey guys :) Just in case you are interested, that essay I was stressing about? I got a Distinction on it! :) I'm just really happy and wanted to share that with you guys because some of you have wished me look with college and I love you all for that haha :D Yeah, so here's a longer chapter as promised, and now I have pages and pages in my notebook of stuff that's going to happen going forward. Including a lot of ideas you guys have sent me so please feel free to keep adding to that. I love you guys! Please enjoy and leave me a review. xx**

Clarke paced anxiously outside of their bedroom door, once Abby had arrived she had banished Clarke from the room so she could examine Lexa without Clarke nervously backseat diagnosing whilst she tried to work.

The longer it dragged on, the more frenzied her pacing became, as Clarke became more and more convinced that the extended time meant something bad.

"Come on Clarke, you need to calm down, Abby's the best." Octavia said evenly as her and Raven rounded the corner, their arrival stopping Clarke in her tracks.

"I know." Clarke sighed, "But I don't know how to help, and I just feel useless."

Raven grinned at her in amusement, "You can help by chilling out, and also letting me know when I can release my girlfriend from house arrest."

Her words had the desired affect, Clarke's eyes lit up excitedly at Raven calling Ontari her girlfriend and she bounced over to her, practically squealing to throw her arms round the mechanic and squeeze tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Clarke cried out.

Octavia laughed as she saw the elevator guard attempt to pointedly ignore them, failing miserably. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of Clarke's shirt and pulled her off Raven, "Well you could make us both just as happy by getting your mom to sort this quickly so we can go fetch our grounders Griffin. I know they're being isolated to keep them safe just in case, but I miss Lincoln."

Clarke laughed, "You mean you miss the sex with Lincoln? Because I never said you couldn't speak with him."

"Whatever." Octavia waved her off with a grin, "Like that isn't your biggest problem with all this as well."

Clarke grinned along with her, before her expression became more serious, "So what do we know about all this? Mom will want to know when she's done with Lexa."

Raven rubbed her arm comfortingly, "It isn't as bad as it first sounded. Yes, people are getting sick, and some have already died. But the ones who have died were all either old, or suffering from another condition as well. Lexa's young and healthy, she'll be fine."

"Is it still mostly Trikru that are getting this?" Clarke asked Octavia, who shook her head.

"Technically yes, but that's only because there's a far greater population of them than any other clan in the capital. The only clan with immunity seems to be us."

"I wonder why?" Raven mused, looking between them to see if they had any guesses.

Clarke shrugged, "I'm not sure, mom will probably be able to hazard a better guess than I ever could."

As if on cue, the door swung open and Abby slipped out, "She's going to be fine." She said immediately to Clarke, who visibly sagged in relief, falling into her mothers arms and who held her tightly.

"What made her sick?" Raven asked, as Clarke released her grip on Abby and stepped back to listen to the answer.

"It's a bug that was pretty common on the Ark, we got it a lot because of the close quarters we lived in which is why you are all naturally resistant."

"Wait why?" Octavia asked, having no real knowledge of medicine other than bleeding is bad and if you get a wound keep it clean.

Abby smiled, "All three of you have already had this at some point in your lives, I remember when you did Clarke, Jake took care of you himself and made you soup to make you feel better. Each of your immune systems have built up resistance to this bug so even if you did get it, you wouldn't be off your feet for more than a day."

"So how is Lexa going to get better? Her body doesn't know how to fight this." Clarke asked, eying the bag Abby was carrying.

Abby smiled at her daughter, "I've given her a course of antibiotics to take, although she looked rather confused about what to do with them, you will have to make sure that she takes them correctly." She waited for Clarke's quick nod of agreement before continuing, "I am going to go round to visit everyone else who is suffering from this and give them the same treatment. Nyko has traveled from TonDC with me as well so he is going to shadow and then take possession of a fair quantity of the medicine to treat anyone else who comes down with it."

"Wait." Raven suddenly cut in, "If this was an illness from the Ark, how have the grounders got it?"

Looking at Clarke nervously, unsure of her reaction, Abby swallowed quickly, "I can only assume that one of them caught it from us and then it was passed on."

Clarke was silent for a long moment before growling deep in her throat and barging past Abby to go back into her bedroom where Lexa was waiting.

Octavia smiled at Abby apologetically, "She's frustrated, I'll talk to her later and get her to come see you."

"Thank you Octavia." Abby smiled gratefully, as the three of them started heading towards the elevator so that Abby could go out to treat everyone who had gotten ill.

As Clarke entered her room, she saw Lexa propped up on the bed, looking remarkably alert after her conversation with Abby compared to how worn out she had looked that morning when she woke up.

"Clarke." Lexa said simply, giving a gentle smile and patting the bed next to her to indicate Clarke should climb in. When she did, Lexa rolled onto her side to face her, "Your mother warned me you might be upset when you came back in."

Clarke sighed and shuffled closer so their faces where only inches apart, "She said that we made you sick."

Lexa smirked, "So you did this on purpose?"

"No!" Clarke protested immediately, stammering and falling over herself to insist that she would never dream of doing anything that might put Lexa or her people in danger.

"Then you have nothing to be upset about Clarke. This is not the first time something like this has happened, and your clan has shared their medical knowledge to help our people, there is no blame here." Lexa calmly assured, her eyes focused intently on Clarke's, "That being said, I have instructed Abby to refrain from telling her patients the origins or the sickness, just in case."

Clarke stared at her, torn between feeling guilt and just being glad that it was something that her mom knew how to deal with so easily.

"I feel like this is all my fault." Clarke whispered, as Lexa just laughed lightly, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Clarke, none of this is your fault. Now, I am tired, your mother warned those pills may make me want to sleep. Will you watch over me whilst I sleep?" Lexa asked quietly, knowing that she was perfectly safe in their room, but having a simple task to focus on would calm Clarke and she would most likely fall asleep herself before long.

Clarke nodded, shifting their positions slightly so that it was Lexa cradled against her side. Her hands gently stroking through Lexa's hair as she hummed quietly until she noticed Lexa's breathing evening out, not long after that her own eyes drifted shut, finally able to rest now that she had confirmation that Lexa was going to be just fine.


	48. This Is What We Do

**A/N: Hey :) So, just quickly, the idea behind this story was left in a review, but I can't remember who said it to me, so please let me know haha because I really enjoyed writing this and thank you. Also, thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter, please enjoy this one, and continue to let me know what you think!**

Three days had gone by since Abby had distributed the correct medicine throughout the city and everyone who had been ill was more or less up and about, including Lexa, who was getting more and more frustrated with how much Clarke was beating herself up for the fact that the illness originated from her clan.

"Octavia!" Lexa called, as she saw the girl further down the corridor she was on, presumably heading back to the room she was sharing with Lincoln.

"Sha Lexa?" Octavia asked curiously, pausing her steps as she turned to face the Commander, who was staring at her almost pleadingly.

Lexa gripped Octavia's shoulder, staring into her eyes intently, "I need you to help me with Clarke, I don't know how to help her. She is punishing herself for something that was not her fault and that she had no control over."

Octavia sighed and nodded towards her shoulder, which she was sure would be bruised come tomorrow, until Lexa got the hint and removed her iron clad grip. "I don't know how to stop her feeling guilty about it, but maybe distracting her would help?"

"Distracting her how?" The other girl asked thoughtfully, her hand straying to the sword on her hip.

Laughing Octavia placed her hand over Lexa's to pull it away from the sword hilt, "Fighting isn't the answer to everything Lexa, why don't we try a Skaikru distraction?"

Lexa grinned in amusement and hooked a finger under the collar of Octavia's Trikru clothes, "You are no longer Skaikru."

Rolling her eyes, Octavia brushed away Lexa's hand with a grin, "Do you want my help or not Lexa?"

After less than a seconds hesitation, Lexa nodded eagerly.

"Then this is what we do..."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Clarke groaned in annoyance, as Lexa led them through various twists and turns through the forest until she had no idea how to get back to the city without Lexa's assistance.

"Octavia was on a scouting party yesterday and she told us to come and meet her today to see what they discovered." Lexa answered absently, focusing on the direction they were going as she carefully kept one eye on the sun to track the time.

"What did they find?" Clarke asked curiously, her interest piqued at Lexa's vague answer.

Lexa pulled on the reins to bring her horse to a halt, nodding over to where Octavia and Lincoln were arriving on their own horses, "We're about to find out."

The four of them rode in silence for a further ten minutes, Octavia stubbornly refusing to tell them what she had found, insisting that they should see it for themselves.

As they rounded the last corner, the could hear the gushing of a water fall and the gently gurgling of the forest stream snaking down and heading deeper into the forest. A gorgeous green, grassy bank awaited them with a blanket laid out as well as a basket filled to the brim with food which had been sneakily dropped off whilst they were dragging their partners to the location.

"Ontari came through for us." Octavia grinned, holding up her hand for a high five to Lexa, who just stared at her in confusion until Octavia sighed and grabbed her wrist before slapping their hands together, "It's how Skaikru celebrate a job well done between friends." She explained quickly to Lexa, which did nothing to diminish her confusion.

"I don't understand, why is-?" She was cut off by Octavia's laugher as she caught sight of Clarke's face, who's jaw was hanging open giving her a rather fish like appearance. For his part, Lincoln just waited patiently for an explanation of what on earth was going on.

Clarke swung down from her horse, closely followed by the three Trikru, who watched as she walked to the blanket and peered into the basket before looking up at Octavia, "A picnic O?" She asked, confusion still evident in her tone.

Octavia grinned as she bounded over, throwing herself down and pulling Lincoln along with her before using his lap as a pillow, "It's a double date!"

"And you were in on this?" She asked Lexa, who was grinning back at her happily.

"We planned this for both of you, to show you how much you mean to us." Lexa said gently, her eyes flickering over to Lincoln as well to include him fully in the statement.

Clarke beamed at her widely, leaning in to kiss her, all thoughts of the sickness from earlier in the week driven from her mind, "I love you."

Lincoln smiled at them before inclining his head to capture Octavia's lips with his own, "And I love you Octavia."

Octavia just grinned and curled into his embrace further until she was wrapped up in his arms as they started their picnic.

Octavia had been right when she suggested a double date Lexa decided, as she watched Clarke just let go and have fun, splashing around in the stream with Octavia and Lincoln as she sat on the bank and watched them.

They had eaten their food quite quickly before Lincoln had suggested cooling down by dipping their feet in the stream, which had soon turned into them crashing into it up to their waists and trying to soak each other as Lexa stayed well clear, refusing to get drenched.

Unfortunately for her, plans didn't last long when your girlfriend was Clarke Griffin. Somehow, whilst Lexa was lost in her musings, Clarke had managed to slip out of the stream and sneak around to appear behind Lexa.

Without warning there was a fierce war cry from behind her and then she was flying through the air, landing heavily in the water, instantly soaked through to the bone.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled, faking anger as she glared at Clarke murderously, who had the audacity to just stick her tongue out at the Commander before hopping down to join her in the water.

"You were coming in one way or another." Clarke shrugged with a smirk.

She soon regretted her cocky attitude when Lexa charged her, knocking her clean off her feet and submerging her completely under water.

Popping up to gasp for breath she just glared at the other three who were laughing at her drowned rat appearance.

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny." Clarke promised, before charging the three of them head on.

* * *

That evening when they finally got back to their bedroom, Clarke and Lexa collapsed into bed beside each other tiredly.

"Thank you for today." Clarke smiled, as Lexa kicked her shoes off the side of the bed before crawling under the covers and straight into Clarke's waiting arms.

"You needed it." Lexa said simply, proving yet again that unlike every other person Clarke had every had a romantic connection with, Lexa had no ulterior motive other than to make Clarke happy.

"I love you." Clarke yawned, shifting slightly as she settled her head against the pillow.

Lexa grinned, placing a gentle kiss on Clarke's lips, "I love you too." And then she layed her head against Clarke's chest to listen to her favorite sound in the world as she drifted off to sleep. The steady, even beat of Clarke's heart that grounded her and soothed her night after night as she allowed herself to forget that she was the Commander, instead just focusing on that one sound and getting lost in it.


	49. I Need Advice

**A/N: Hey guys, managed to get the majority of this written during a rehearsal, stressed a bit over this chapter but I'll leave it to you guys to let me know if it's any good haha :D Please enjoy and let me know what you think! xx**

Clarke woke up to a cold bed and an absent girlfriend, with a sigh she rolled over to look across the room, expecting to see Lexa curled on the couch reading, laughing at Clarke's annoyed look.

Instead, Lexa was sat cross legged on top of the table in front of their couch, her arms resting loosely on top of her knees and her face relaxed and calm. If she hadn't been sat up, Clarke would have thought she was sleeping.

Clarke considered calling her name but decided against it, if Lexa hadn't already opened her eyes than she wasn't going to until she was ready, there was no way that Lexa wasn't already aware that she was awake.

* * *

 _Lexa walked briskly through the corridors, passing through usually bustling halls up to her throne room whilst trying to ignore how unsettled the sight made her feel._

 _As usual, the previous Commanders filled the room,all turning to face her at once, as though it was rehearsed, although really Lexa wouldn't put it past them to do just that in an attempt to make her seem inferior._

" _I'm here to see Heda." She called out confidently, staring at a point above their heads to avoid the enraged stares they were giving her, as though she deserved to be put to death for the audacity of wanting a private audience with their ultimate leader._

" _Leave us." Came the amused voice from behind them all._

 _Lexa could feel their glares as they stalked past her, eventually leaving her alone with Rebecca who smiled at her as she knelt in front of the older woman._

" _Rise Lexa of the Tree People, let us talk as friends here."_

" _Heda." Lexa murmured, "I need your advice."  
_

 _Rebecca nodded, "It is rare for a night blood to block my sight of what they are doing unless it is to be intimate with another, I assume that you haven't slept with Ontari of the Ice Nation."_

 _Lexa smiled and shook her head, "No Heda-"_

" _Rebecca." She corrected softly, her affection for the young leader overriding the need for tradition._

" _Rebecca." Lexa echoed, smiling again, "I was speaking with Ontari about my desire for the future Commanders. I don't want their reign to begin with the deaths of all the friends they have grown up with, I don't want_ _the night bloods to slaughter each other after my death."_

 _"This is not your love for them clouding your judgement?" Came the measured question, but there was no anger within it so Lexa forged ahead with a fresh burst of confidence._

" _Perhaps in part, but practically as well, there is no sense in us killing each other, there are so few of us anyway and if we were all to die...? There would be no one to carry the flame." Lexa reasoned calmly, though her heart was racing as she waited for the reaction from Rebecca._

 _As she sat upon the throne, Rebecca leaned forwards, allowing the light to catch her face as she smiled a brilliant pearly toothed smile at Lexa, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for one of you to come to me with that exact question. If you are searching for my permission then you have it."_

 _Lexa gaped at her disbelievingly, "But then why-?"_

" _Was the Conclave ever set up in the first place?" Rebecca asked with a laugh, "It was not my doing, I was dead after all if you remember. But I believe that the first Flamekeeper sought to avoid any fights over the throne during my successors reign, and in the world we live in, our people cling to tradition so the trend continued."_

 _Nodding, Lexa went to sit down on the floor as the night bloods sat before her during their lessons, but Rebecca held up a hand to stop her and then pointed. When Lexa turned round, there was a chair suddenly waiting for her._

" _This is my world," Rebecca laughed quietly at Lexa's confused expression, "It obeys me in the same way as those that reside here. Now, what is you plan for a new Conclave."_

 _Sitting down, Lexa paused for a moment as she looked up at Rebecca calculatingly, "I don't particularly want to change the Conclave, the current system has worked well for nearly one hundred years, but I do want to change the single combat element where the night bloods kill each other. I would change it so they fight until one of them submits to the other rather than a fatality."_

 _Nodding along with her Rebecca considered what she had suggested, "And you believe that the losers of the fights would accept their defeat further down the line, once the new Commander had ascended?"_

 _Lexa inclined her head confidently, "I do. In the past their may have been conflict, but I know each of these trainees, I have taught them myself and I have watched them grow up as one unit, as a family even. I truly believe that they will be an unstoppable force working together, with the winner of the Conclave winning them rather than killing them all before their reign even begins."_

" _And the emergence of the Azgeda night blood, Ontari?" Rebecca asked, wanting to make sure that Lexa had covered all of the angles in her thought process before she came to speak to Rebecca about her plans._

" _She has proven she is one of us." Lexa said reassuringly, "In the short time I have known her she has become someone I consider a friend... No, family."_

" _You are the first to do that you know." Rebecca said quietly, accepting Lexa's words about Ontari, trusting the girls judgement._

" _Do what?" Lexa asked curiously, not understanding Rebecca's meaning._

 _Rebecca looked up at her with a grin, "You are the first Commander to build yourself a family, a true one, and you will be the first to marry when you go through with your union with Clarke of the Sky People."_

 _Lexa started to lean forwards defensively before realizing that Rebecca didn't look angry at her, instead she looked...proud. "You're not angry about that?" She asked with interest, fascinated at how different Rebecca continued to prove her self to how Titus had always described the first of their line._

 _Sighing, Rebecca shook her head, "You deserve happiness Lexa, and I hated how you were told your whole life that you didn't or shouldn't have it because of a twisted version of my words whilst I ruled. I am so proud of your determination to have a life as well as be the Commander."_

 _Lexa's mouth opened and closed helplessly as she tried to work out how to answer that, causing Rebecca to start laughing._

" _You should get going now Lexa, implement your new Conclave, and I am always here to speak to you if you need me."_

" _Mochof Rebecca." Lexa smiled gratefully as she stood up from her chair and started walking towards the door, stepping through the door being the catalyst to bringing her mind back to her body where Clarke was probably already waiting for her to open her eyes._

 _As her foot passed the threshold she heard Rebecca call out from behind her. "Tell Clarke thank you from me when you see her."_

" _Why?" She asked, already feeling herself leaving the meditative state, the sensation from her real world bleeding through to the flames reality.  
_

 _"For making you happy."_

* * *

"Good morning." Clarke smiled in greeting as she saw Lexa's eyes flicker open out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, crossing the room quickly to kneel in front of Lexa when she saw the tears tracking their way down her face.

Lexa touched her own face, pulling her hand back to reveal the tear drop now resting on the tip of her finger. "I didn't realize..." She trailed off, before she noticed Clarke and looked up, her expression turning into a beautiful awe filled smile as she surged forwards and met Clarke with a searing kiss, holding her close as she pressed her face against Clarke's shoulder. "Heda Rebecca told me to tell you thank you." She chuckled as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders.

"Why would the first ever Commander say thank you to me?" Clarke asked, bemused at the entire situation she had found herself in first thing in the morning.

"Because you make me happy." Lexa grinned, as Clarke just laughed and held her close.

"Then she is very welcome, did you ask her about the conclave? I assume that's why you went to see her."

Lexa nodded, pulling back to look at Clarke, eyes shining, "She has giving me her blessing to go ahead with changing the rules of the Conclave Clarke, none of them will have to die with me!" She beamed happily, referring to the young night bloods that she had practically raised.

Clarke smiled just how brightly, all too aware of how much that had been bothering Lexa, "I'm so glad for you Lexa, how will the other clans and ambassadors react though."

Lexa just shook her head with a smirk, "It doesn't matter, I have the go ahead from the highest authority our people has."


	50. Training Session

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter was going to be longer, but the headache that kicked in half way through writing it has bested me I'm afraid, although I did finish it so at least there's that. :( Don't worry though, I now have the chapter themes up to 60 planned and I know what is going to happen in chapter 100, so happy news there :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, enjoy guys, and don't forget to let me know what you think! xxxx**

"I can't believe you are really making me do this." Clarke grumbled, not for the first time that morning, as they walked through the town to get to the training grounds were the night bloods had all already gathered.

Lexa just smirked, "You told me that you wanted me to train you Clarke, that is what I am doing."

Clarke frowned at her and shook her head, "This isn't what I meant and you know it, you're putting me in a class of kids."

"Who are all skilled warriors in their own right." Lexa defended them.

Folding her arms as the group waiting for them came into view, Clarke just sighed heavily, "That's exactly my point, I'm about to get my ass kicked by a bunch of kids."

Lexa laughed and beckoned her forwards, as the night bloods bowed and a welcoming chorus rang out that she immediately echoed back to them.

"Is Wanheda here to watch us train Heda?" One of the youngest of the group burst out excitedly.

Smiling fondly at the young girl, Lexa shook her head, "Actually, Wanheda is going to be one of you for today."

"Does she have night blood too?!" Came the awed response, as the kids stared at Clarke as though she was a gift from the gods.

Lexa grinned, "No she doesn't, but Clarke needs to learn how to fight like we do, I want her to learn from the best."

Aden chuckled from where he was standing towards the back of the group, making eye contact with Clarke as she shot him an almost pleading look. Not a moment later his gaze was pulled to Lexa who was smirking at him. Sorry Clarke, he thought to himself, but his loyalties would always be to Lexa before anyone else.

Clarke nearly groaned out loud when she saw Aden and Lexa exchange looks, there was no way he would go easy on her with the downright evil smirk decorating Lexa's face.

Barking out orders, Lexa got the group to pair up and start simple exercises to warm up and get moving, predictably Aden and Clarke ended up opposite each other.

Surprisingly, Clarke found Aden to be a patient teacher whilst Lexa moved amongst the other night bloods, gently correcting them and advising them on how to improve their stances and more precisely place their blows to achieve the greatest effect.

"You're so much like Lexa it's unbelievable." Clarke grunted out, as she swung her staff up towards Aden's side like he had shown her. Her words caught him so off guard that the hit connected and he only barely managed to keep his footing as he readjusted his hold on his own staff.

"You really think so, Clarke?" He asked, sounding almost insecure, as though he wished it was true but didn't truly believe it.

Clarke nodded without hesitation, "I do, there's a reason why she thinks that you will most likely succeed her." She said, keeping her voice lowered so they wouldn't be over heard. "It's not just your fighting skills, it's the care you take with people, especially those you feel responsible for."

Aden visibly swelled with pride at her words, beaming happily as they continued through the scripted sequence of movements, "Mochof Clarke, but don't think this means I'm going to go easy on you just because you complimented me."

"See? More proof." Clarke laughed, "Sweet talking doesn't work with Lexa either."

Not long after that, Lexa called for everyone's attention, "You are all doing very well, we will now have sparring matches to finish our lesson, does anyone wish to volunteer to showcase their skills for me today."

Four of the younger ones raised their hands, Lexa quickly organizing them into pairs before the first quickly took up their places in the center of the clearing as everyone else backed off to the side.

None of the matched lasted longer than a minute, but Lexa watched each intently and then gave detailed feedback and advice after each before allowing them to go sit down before the next ones took their place.

After they had each gone Lexa glanced over to Clarke and tilted her head in a silent question. With a resigned air, Clarke just nodded and moved forwards along with Aden when Lexa beckoned to him.

The night bloods sat around the edge and on the rocks cheered when they saw that Wanheda would be fighting in their lessons and they stared at Aden, most of them jealous that he got to fight her and they didn't. This amused Lexa to no end as Aden and Clarke got into position, laughing to herself about the living legend Clarke had become that was about to be dispelled very quickly by a thirteen year old boy.

Conscious of the expectations of the kids watching, Clarke decided to do her absolute best to at least last thirty seconds against Aden if nothing else. As soon as Lexa nodded for them to begin she started attacking, deciding that it was probably safer than just waiting for him to come after her.

She was wrong.

Every time Clarke attacked, Aden found a new opening to dart inside her defenses and deliver a firm blow to her stomach or her ribs, darting away again before she could catch him.

With her ribs aching already after less than thirty seconds, she realized that she couldn't hope to match him on skill so she patiently waited until he moved in close to strike at her again before throwing her staff straight at him, not pausing to watch as he batted it away from him with his own. In the split second Aden was distracted, Clarke leapt forwards, throwing her entire weight at him to send them both tumbling to the ground.

For a moment she entertained the idea that she might have done it, but when they actually hit the floor, she found that Aden was pressed heavily against her stomach and holding her arms down on either side. Somehow as they were falling, he had managed to twist them round so that he had the upper hand once they landed.

Lexa laughter soon filled the clearing as she called Aden back before offering Clarke a hand to pull her up, "Maybe next time, ai hodnes." She smiled happily, as Clarke rolled her eyes but grinned along with her, glad of the simple fact that Lexa was happy.


	51. Making Good on a Bet

**A/N: Hey so you know how I said I had a plan for the next chapters...well I went off script...yes that's right...my plan lasted one day. Anyway! Here is something that has been a long time coming. And thank you, once particular review actually moved me to tears from last chapter and I am sure that you know who you are. Please enjoy and as always please let me know your opinions. Love you guys! xxxx**

Clarke was grumbling all the way back to the tower, twisting round to show Lexa all the bruises she had gained from Aden each time he had sent her crashing to the ground. Her bid for sympathy may have gone over better if said boy wasn't busy giggling away beside her, along with Lexa, at her expense. Clarke tried to be mad, she really did, but the scene was so domestic feeling that she found herself just rolling her eyes and demanding that Lexa better be about to provide her the finest meal ever to make up for the wounds she had suffered because she had truly thrown her into the deep end with training.

Lexa smirked knowingly, "I don't know about the finest meal ever Clarke, but Octavia has demanded our presence for a meal when we return from training."

"Am I allowed to join you Lexa?" Aden asked hopefully, his eyes wide and pleading.

Lexa smiled at him and nodded, "I believe Ontari and Raven are invited as well, and if they are attending then I have no doubt they will be bringing Cal, I'm sure that you will be more than welcome as well Aden."

Clarke grinned at the happy look on Aden's face, waiting until they stepped into the tower before she jumped onto Lexa's back, "Carry me."

"Clarke you're a grown woman." Lexa laughed, adjusting quickly to settle Clarke on her back securely.

"You know," Clarke mused, "This reminds me off something." She said pointedly, waiting for Lexa to catch on.

"Of course." She grinned, quickly glancing to Aden who looked slightly confused about what they were referring to, "Aden, go and fetch Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Ontari and bring them down here immediately."

"Sha Heda." He answered immediately, scurrying off to do as she had said.

Clarke leaned her head against the top of Lexa's, "You forgot Cal."

"No I didn't." Came the answering grin. "He is a permanent attachment to Ontari now, I doubt you could separate them with a battering ram."

Laughing Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders, clinging on burying her face in her shoulder as they patiently waited for the others to arrive.

As soon as Octavia walked stepped off the elevator the realization dawned across her face as she saw Clarke clinging to Lexa's back like a monkey and Lexa very pointedly looking toward the start of the steps up through the tower.

"Shit."

It clicked for Ontari next, a smug smirk spreading across her face as Octavia's own fell.

Lincoln soon caught on as well, rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders sympathetically.

Raven's realization came a moment later, laughing aloud as she swooped Cal up into her arms and quickly whispered down his ear to remind him of the bet he had won for Ontari just before they left Arkadia.

"You lost a wager Octavia kom Trikru, it is time to pay your debt." Lexa intoned commandingly, the dramatic effect being completely ruined by the gleeful grin she was wearing, that perfectly matched Clarke's, who had jumped off her back to stand next to her.

Aden looked between all of them, failing to understand all of it, finally he held up his hands in the middle of them, "Can somebody please explain what is happening?"

Everyone but Octavia was laughing and Lexa quickly filled him in on what had happened with the wager, the price being that the loser had to carry the loser all the way up to her throne room. It wasn't long before Aden was laughing along with them.

Octavia rolled her eyes and walked to the base of the stairs, taking a deep breath before beckoning Ontari over to her, who kissed Raven on the cheek and ruffled Cal's hair before doing just that.

Raven quickly excused herself, taking Cal along with her, heading straight up in the elevator to wait at the finish and laugh at Octavia then. She didn't want to miss anything but it would put too much strain on her leg walking all the way up behind them, not that it really mattered as she was sure that Ontari would describe each hilarious step before they fell asleep that night.

Once Raven and Cal had left, Ontari quickly jumped up on to Octavia's back, who grunted and quickly got a firm grip on her legs before moving to the stairs determinedly. Taking the first step, Lexa found herself rather impressed at the girls resolve as she quickly climbed the first flight of steps, seemingly her tactic was just to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"She's going too fast isn't she?" Aden's quiet voice sounded from Clarke's right as she walked side by side next to Lexa behind them, Lincoln having chose to walk in front and provide encouragement to Octavia who was attempting to hide how much she was already struggling.

"She sure is kid." Clarke whispered back, "There's no way she can keep this pace up."

"If she doesn't slow then she will most likely burn out before we hit floor twenty." Lexa chimed in, keeping her voice low.

"How many floors are there?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Fifty one to my throne room, and we are now on floor three." Lexa came back, amusement coloring her tone.

Octavia pushed on until ten before the first obvious sign that she was struggling when she asked Lincoln how far she had left to go and he replied with forty one floors. The answering groan was almost pitiful and had them all laughing again.

Hearing their laughs she only became more determined to reach the top without trying to weasel herself out of the deal along the way.

By floor twenty she was breathing hard, Lincoln's encouragements falling on deaf ears as she just focused on placing one foot in front of the other. She was lucky that Ontari was so considerate or she knew that she would be finding it even harder, the Azgeda was being very careful to stay as still as possible and was holding herself on Octavia's back to relieve the strain on her arms.

They got to floor twenty five and Octavia made the mistake of congratulating herself on getting halfway, the moment her concentration wandered she missed her footing and they both went tumbling to the ground on the landing between floors, all the breath being knocked out of her.

The small group cracked up again as she just lay there groaning and glaring at them all.

"This is why you shouldn't make bets with ridiculous consequences for the loser." Lincoln grinned as he pulled her up, "You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

Octavia was distracted quickly by the look on her face, who she could see was about to call the whole thing off now that she'd gotten a proper look at the strain it was putting on her friend, but it had become a point of pride now and Octavia wasn't willing to give up. Quickly she bent her knees and gestured to Ontari to hop on again, which she did after a moments hesitation and a small shrug from Lexa to say that if Octavia wanted to continue then she might as well.

Feeling slightly better after the short break in the never ending pattern of steps up and round, Octavia started forwards again confidently, still being shadowed by the others who now no longer found it so amusing and where instead rooting for her and providing encouragement as she pushed herself to keep going.

Fifteen floors later, Clarke forced them to a break on the landing between forty and forty one.

"Ok you have fifteen to go, but if you don't take a break right now I think you might pass out." She said worriedly, as she forced water down Octavia who was attempting to insist she was fine, but nonetheless gulped it eagerly once it had been placed in her hand.

"Ok." She smiled tiredly as she stretched her neck and arms before nodding to Ontari again, "If we don't get going again now then I don't think I'll be able to."

Clarke gave her a quick once over and agree that she'd make it the rest of the way now as long as she didn't try anything stupid, like running it or any dumb move like that.

The next ten floors passed as in nearly as much time as all the rest combined, with Octavia having to fight with each step, the whole thing becoming as much of a mental ordeal as a physical one at this point.

She nearly cried in relief as she saw the top of the last flight come into view, a last minute burst of energy allowing her to push herself to the top, where Raven and Cal were stood, staring wide eyed at the red raced Octavia who was being cheered on eagerly by the rest of their friends.

As her feet touched the landing Ontari started to slide off, but Octavia quickly tightened her grip on the other girls legs, "No." She gasped out, "The bet was to the throne room."

Lexa quickly walked over and unhooked her fingers, allowing Ontari to jump down and stretch her own legs which were starting to cramp up, "The throne room was only used to distinguish the floor you had to get to. It's over now, you can rest."

Octavia literally melted in relief, falling against Lincoln who quickly scooped her up when it became clear that her own legs had ceased to function entirely.

They all congratulated her until she reminded them that the meal she had organized was going to be cold if they didn't arrive soon, so they all laughed before starting down the corridor to the room they had taken to dining in.

Lincoln kissed the top of her head proudly as he carried her, "Are you pleased with yourself?"

"Very." She sighed, "Although no more bets for me, I don't think that I could survive another one."

Lincoln chuckled, "You think you can really stick to that?"

"Absolutely." Came the resolute response.

"Hey Blake!" Raven shouted to her as they walked into the room, "Wanna see who can eat the most of this?" She grinned pointing to a roasted boar that was decorating the center of the table, as Ontari stared at her in wonder of how she expected to contain all that food within her slim body.

"You're on Reyes!" Octavia called back instantly, "Loser has to try and feed Lexa's horse a carrot tomorrow."

"Deal!" Raven said, as Lexa tried to protest that that would most likely result in the loss of fingers before Clarke just shook her head to tell her to leave them to their childish antics.

As Lincoln took his seat, he shook his head, lovingly staring at the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with and falling in love with her even move as she debated with Raven how to judge the latest competition.


	52. Check Ups

**A/N: Hey guys, you very nearly didn't get an update today but I managed to get it done haha. Thank you for everyone that is reviewing. Can't wait to hear what you think of this one! xx**

Lexa groaned as she was woken up by the feeling of Clarke's lips peppering kisses across her face, "Whilst I appreciate the manner of being woken up, I feel like I must protest the actual waking." She said without opening her eyes.

Clarke's answering laugh filled her ears before she felt Clarke's lips finally connect with her own in a sweet kiss.

"I didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed," She explained, "I'm heading over to Octavia's room to see whether she's still alive after yesterday."

Lexa snickered at the mental image that her brain provided her with then, of a moaning Octavia being carried to her bed by Lincoln as she clutched her stomach pathetically, crying out in equal parts about her useless legs and her pained stomach for overeating in an attempt to beat Raven.

Surprisingly Raven had been perfectly fine, even after beating Octavia twice, Ontari had had to physically drag her girlfriend away to stop her continuing just to rub it in to Octavia who was glaring murderously across the room even as she groaned and clutched at her stomach in pain.

"That is probably for the best Clarke, also be sure to tell her that she owes my horse a carrot."

Clarke laughed, kissing Lexa once more before hopping off the bet and heading out the door, feeling glad that Octavia and Lincoln's room was only a few doors down.

When she knocked it was Lincoln who answered, leaning against the door frame and smiling at her warmly, "What can I do for you Clarke?"

"I'm here to check on the health of your idiotic girlfriend." She grinned.

"I heard that." Clarke heard Octavia's muffled shout from within the room but it came out as more of a whimper than an angry yell.

Clarke tilted her head questioningly at Lincoln who just smirked and stepped to the side to allow her to walk past into their room.

Octavia looked awful when Clarke caught side of her, sprawled across the bed with the blankets bunched haphazardly over her body.

"Are those the clothes you were wearing last night?" She asked as Octavia reluctantly rolled over to watch her out of one eye as she approached the bed.

"Couldn't get them off last night." Octavia said by way of explanation.

Lincoln just shrugged as he walked over to sit next to her, "Every time I tried to help she hit me away, in the end it was just easier to let her stay in the clothes. I did get the jacket off though."

Clarke grinned, sitting on the other side of Octavia and giving her a quick once over before declaring that the only thing that was wrong with her was her glaringly obvious lack of sense.

"You're going to feel like crap, probably for the next few days at least. Do me a favour O, next time someone proposes a stupid bet, say no."

With the pain in her stomach and legs, and also her lower back from carrying Ontari's weight, Octavia nodded eagerly.

Clarke eyed Lincoln as she stood up and went to leave the room, it was clear that neither of them actually believed that she would really refuse.

"By the way, Lexa said you owe her horse a carrot." Clarke tossed back over her shoulder as she walked out of the door, laughing again when she heard the groan Octavia let out.

Before she headed back to her own room, she made a snap decision and knocked on Raven and Ontari's door, which was only two down from Lincoln and Octavia.

"Yeah Clarke?" Ontari asked blearily as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I was wondering how Raven was feeling."

"Why?" Ontari asked, almost suspiciously, which proved Clarke's theory as she grinned smugly and pushed past her shoulder into the room, seeing Raven lying in a similar position to Octavia.

Clarke shook her head despairingly, "You are both idiots."

"I won." Raven answered simply.

"Right, sure you did Raven, and that explains why you look greener than Octavia right now. And now you're hiding so she doesn't find out you feel just as bad. You're the only person with any sense at all." She said, turning to Ontari who just looked at her a little bit confused.

"You purposefully didn't break Octavia's back when she was carrying you, and you dragged away your senseless girlfriend before she could eat herself to death. I'm beginning to see why night bloods are the only ones who can be Commander, you are clearly born more intelligent than other people."

"I resent that. I am a genius." Raven muttered from her spot on the bed, as Ontari smirked proudly from her place by the door on the other side of Clarke, which she hadn't shifted from an inch since Clarke had walked in.

"Tell me that again when you can actually raise your head to say it." Clarke grinned, "Where's Cal anyway?"

Ontari smiled, "Raven's one of his heroes, I didn't feel it appropriate for his view of her to be ruined by the sight of her pitiful defeat by food." She ignored Raven's protestations that she had been victorious against Octavia and that was all that mattered. "I sent him off with Aden, he said that you and Lexa would be ok with it. I hope that's true."

"Of course." Clarke said quickly, "It will be nice to for Aden to spend time with Cal, with his attachment to Lexa he's pretty much part of our family as well."

"Attachment to Lexa?" Raven snorted, "Not to mention his attachment to you Clarke. The kid follows you both round and if one of you disappears he looks panicked until you reappear."

Clarke grinned, "Whatever Raven. Just don't do anything else stupid until at least tomorrow. And make sure Octavia doesn't try to weasel her way out of feeding Lexa's horse. But call me first in case she gets bitten and needs her fingers reattaching."

The two brunettes laughed as she left the room, heading back to her own where Lexa had finally gotten up and dressed.

"So what are we doing today?" Clarke asked happily as Lexa turned round and looped her arms round Clarke's shoulders.

"Today we tell the city of our intent to be bonded."


	53. The Big Announcement

"Is the great Commander nervous about how her people are going to react?" Clarke grinned, holding Lexa's hands as they waited just inside the tower as everyone started gathering in the courtyard to listen to her announcement.

"It is not nice to mock me Clarke, if they do not approve then life will be made just as difficult for you as well." Lexa said tensely, staring straight ahead at the closed door.

Clarke chuckled, "What does it matter to them who you marry?"

Lexa turned to face her, gently cupping Clarke's cheek in her hand, "You do not grasp the enormity of what we are doing Clarke. This has never been done before. No Heda has ever actually married, the Flame Keeper has always kept them alone and focused on the next battle."

"But Rebecca said-"

"I know." Lexa smiled, "And I am happy that we are going to be married next month, but as much as Bekka Pramheda may be supporting our union, only I can speak to the long dead Commanders and that will not go very far as to convincing my people that this is not a betrayal of my duties."

Clarke shook her head quickly, placing her hands firmly on Lexa's shoulders, "You need to calm down ok? We're not getting married today, just telling them. And I think you underestimate the love your people have for you. They won't turn on you for wanting this one little thing for yourself."

"I hope not Clarke." Lexa murmured quickly, as a knock came on the door to indicate that they were ready.

After a deep breath to steel herself, Lexa seized hold of both door handles and opened the double doors in a smooth motion, walking out confidently to stand on a raised platform that had been built up with her people crowding the street. As they had discussed, Clarke immediately moved to her side, standing on equal footing with Lexa which caused a slight stir even before a single word had been uttered.

"People of Polis, I have called you here today to make an announcement that you are all impacted by in one way or another." Lexa started, her voice even and clear, carrying easily across the crowd as she expertly pushed away her initial trepidation. "For the first time in our history, you will see the union of your Heda and the person that they love."

There was dead silence throughout the entire square, each persons face completely unreadable as Lexa stared out at them.

Clarke quickly threaded her fingers through Lexa's and raised their joint hands, "The ground and sky will be forever united by us, and it is our wish that each and every one of you join in our celebrations."

Forcing herself to stay still and not fidget was one of the most difficult things that Clarke had ever done, but she did it, using Lexa to ground herself as they waited for any reaction at all from their people. After what seemed like an eternity, the crowd suddenly erupted in cheers and applause, cheering equally for Heda and Wanheda as the two of them stood their for a few more moments before quickly retreating back into the tower where Lexa flung her arms around Clarke.

"See, nothing to worry about." Clarke said as she smirked cockily at Lexa who just shook her head with a smile.

Within moments, their family bounced through the door, against the protestations of Lexa's guards who were no match for an excitable Octavia being flanked by both Aden and Cal, with the rest of their group trailing behind flashing apologetic smiled at every one else.

"You are misusing the power I gave you Octavia." Lexa said, attempting to sound threatening.

"Yeah whatever." Octavia grinned, wrapping them both up in a fierce hug, "I love you guys, you know that right?"

Raven coughed from behind them, "Lincoln? Your girlfriend?"

Lincoln shrugged and then walked across to them, wrapping his arms round Octavia's waist and physically pulling Octavia off of the two of them. "Congratulations Commander." He smiled at Lexa as she gave him a grateful look once she was able to breath properly again.

"So what are the people saying?" She asked, still slightly on edge after the last time she tried to go against tradition and nearly ended up dead.

Ontari smiled at her happily, "I believe you have nothing to fear Commander. You are to be married to the legendary Wanheda. In their eyes the union will give you strength rather than bring you weakness, if you were insistent on doing this, then Clarke was the best possible choice of partner."

Aden was next to cling to Lexa happily, pulling Clarke in as well, "You deserve to be really happy, both of you." He got out, his voice cracking slightly.

Raven shook her head at the lot of them, all getting incredibly emotional, which she got. But there was a party just outside the doors waiting for them to go and enjoy it.

"Come on people, it's your engagement party."

Clarke grinned and nodded at her to open the doors, pulling Lexa's arm to drag her into the celebrations that had already moved into full force during their brief little conversation.

The rest of the night was soon a blur, with dancing and alcohol, and many people working up the nerve to congratulate the Commander in person as she laughed and spoke with each of them as though they were old friends.

Their friends dropped out of the festivities at various staged, Raven and Ontari disappearing first to get Cal to sleep, and at the sun finally started to peak it's head over the horizon Clarke decided that it was really time for them to head to bed.

As they lay side by side, Clarke smiled at Lexa tenderly, who had almost completely sobered up and was just lazily watching her as she had undressed and then climbed into the bed.

"How do you feel?" Clarke asked.

Lexa blinked at her slowly before covering her mouth as she yawned, "Tired Clarke, tired but incredibly happy that I have you. Now come here," She pulled Clarke into her arms, placing a finger over her mouth as she went to speak again, "I truly love you Clarke, but it is time to shut up and go to sleep now."

Clarke grinned, pecking her on the lips before settling down and closing her eyes, falling asleep just as the sun hit the exposed skin of her forearm, strewn across the top of the covers.


	54. Swimming Lesson

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for slightly shorter updates lately, I'm in the last two months of college and so I have tons of work piling up so really I think a thousand word chapter a day isn't too bad haha. I've been reading a lot of reviews and I'm really sorry that I have little to no time to reply to them, but I do take everything into consideration and I'm already thinking off how to piece things together for future chapters. This one is actually based off something someone said a while ago actually. But yeah, thank you all for your continued patience and support, and please keep letting me know what you think. Love you all xxx**

With how late their night had been, Clarke and Lexa didn't wake up until the middle of the afternoon, even then they layed in bed for a long time in a comfortable silence before Lexa eventually sighed and sat up.

"Come on Clarke, it is too beautiful a day to spend it cooped up inside."

"What did you have in mind?" Clarke grinned, as she watched Lexa get dressed and pull on her shoes.

Lexa smiled at her, "Remember the day we took Aden to the lake?"

"I remember the unwanted dip in the lake I got." Clarke pouted as Lexa laughed, pulling on her leg to prompt her to get up and dressed herself.

Clarke quickly pulled on fresh clothes and then held out her arms to show Lexa that she was done. "Ok, what now?"

"Today I'm going to teach you how to swim."

* * *

"I promise you it isn't as difficult as you believe it to be." Lexa assured, as Clarke stood on the wooden decking with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Lexa I can't swim, how am I meant to jump in the lake and not sink to the bottom."

Lexa clenched her jaw slightly in frustration, having already said the same thing ten times over, Clarke was proving to be a more difficult student than any night blood she had ever trained. "Clarke, I promise you that you're not going to sink. As I said, the lake here is only chest high, you'll be fine."

"You go in first." Clarke said quickly, after glancing over the edge into the water.

Lexa looked at her carefully, before shrugging off her coat and folding it neatly before leaving it on the floor, "Ok then, but if you make me jump in there for nothing I will not be impressed."

Clarke grinned at her but didn't say anything. Lexa rolled her eyes before taking a quick run up and pushing off from the edge of the decking, diving straight into the lake and travelling a while underwater before the need for air brought her to the surface.

"How am I meant to compete with a fish?!" Clarke called to her, from where she was still standing about a thirty meters from where Lexa was now treading water.

"You aren't meant to compete with me." Lexa said before quickly swimming back to where Clarke was waiting, "And I'm not a fish. You should see the boat people swim, I'll get Luna to race me when she next visits the capitol and you will be able to see for yourself how they are born to live in the water."

Clarke smiled, "I'd like that."

Gesturing for her to sit on the edge, Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's knees, waiting for her to slip her jacket off and place it behind her out of the way.

"Ok Clarke, all you need to do is slide of the edge and I will catch you and then lower you down so your feet are firmly on the bottom. All you have to do is stand still, ok?"

Nodding, Clarke held out her arms for Lexa to take, before letting herself slip off the edge. True to her word, Lexa caught her around the waist and placed her next to her in the water, letting go once Clarke told her that she had found her footing.

"What now?" Clarke asked as Lexa stared down at her as they stood face to face, the water gently lapping against their ribs.

"Now I want to kiss you, but I doubt that that's an appropriate teaching method." Lexa joked, before pulling away as Clarke attempted to reach up and touch their lips together. "Do well in our lesson today and then you have complete control of what we do for the remainder of our day and our evening, deal?"

"Deal." Clarke whispered, before bouncing up and sneaking a kiss in anyway, "I promise I'm done now, over to you." She laughed as Lexa shook her head, mock disapprovingly.

Lexa quickly guided her out a little deeper and further towards the center away from the bank. She had already decided that for a first swimming lesson it was probably unwise to overload Clarke's head with information, so she stuck to the very simple first lesson she had been given as a child, she taught Clarke to simply float on her back.

Surprisingly, Clarke picked the technique up quickly, allowing herself to relax back and let the water carry her gently back and forth. Even with her apparent innate ability, Lexa still stayed close, arms poised to catch her in case of a falter.

They were in the water for an hour before Lexa started pulling her back to the side, keeping a firm grip until the water was shallow enough for Clarke to walk easily.

"Why do we have to leave?" Clarke asked, having been enjoying the relaxing repetitive motions of the water.

Lexa pointed at the sky, "It's getting dark, and with the dark comes the cold. I don't want you to get sick Clarke."

Pulling herself up onto the decking she offered an arm down and pulled Clarke up to set her beside her.

"I want to do this again." Clarke admitted easily, taking the blanket Lexa offered to her and wrapping it round her shoulders, "Only if you'll keep teaching me though."

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer into her side, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, "Of course I will Clarke, whatever makes you happy."


	55. Under Siege

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm falling asleep as I'm writing this but this has been one of the easiest chapters to write lately, fair warning thought there may be a few mistakes. A lot of people have been giving me different opinions on what they want to happen, and also whether not they want all lighthearted or come problems to happen**. **So, I decided to play it by ear, and then this chapter happened though. Just so you know, you'll understand when you finish the chapter but, don't worry, ok? Please let me know what you think guys and enjoy! xx**

"What's going on?!" Clarke yelled out as she dashed out into the hallway, having being woken by the commotion of raised voices in the tower.

Roan appeared in front of her, closely shadowed by Aden and the other night bloods, "The Desert Clan is attacking the capital, we're not sure why but because of the timing-"

"They've lost faith in Lexa's leadership because she's marrying me?" Clarke finished sadly, ushering the night bloods into hers and Lexa's room before pulling the door shut and pulling over a group of warriors running past, telling them to guard the room with their lives.

Roan nodded to her, "It seems that way, Lexa is in the market now trying to turn them back, accompanied by Ontari, Lincoln and Octavia I believe."

"What about Raven and Cal? And why was I not woken?" She asked angrily.

Shaking his head, Roan held up his hands defensively, "Don't shoot the messenger Clarke, it was Lexa's orders, she wanted to keep you as far from the fighting as possible. Raven and Cal remained in their room, although Ontari insisted on a group of loyal Azgeda warriors being set to guard the door before she would go anywhere."

Clarke grinned, "I bet she did. Take me to them?"

Tilting his head, he gave a pointed look to her night clothes, "You're hardly dressed for battle Clarke."

Rolling her eyes she told him to wait before dashing back into her room and grabbing her armor and sword from the chest it was stored in, ducking back out as she strapped the various pieces into place.

"Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic." He deadpanned as they rushed through the tower, forced to take the stairs with the elevators out of operation during the siege on the city.

When they finally burst through the doors, Clarke was taken aback by the carnage they witnessed, with half the surrounding area up on flames and fallen warriors lying still in the street.

"This is good." Roan muttered to himself, surprising Clarke who wondered how this could ever in a million years be considered good. When he noticed her confusion her explained to her in a louder voice, "When I entered the tower on Lexa's orders to move the kids, they were fighting here on the step, she's pushed them back a good amount."

Clarke smiled gratefully, "Now that I did understand, where are they then?"

"Listen." Came the simple reply.

Clarke cocked her head to the side and strained her ears, withing moments picking up on the sounds of steel crashing together and the fierce battle cries as each side charged each other. Again and again.

She took off immediately, Roan hot on her heels, determined to protect her for the sake of everyone. If Lexa ever lost Clarke then there was no telling what she would do.

It didn't take them long to reach the front lines. Up and down the streets, the loyal warriors of Lexa's coalition held a line, keeping the Desert warriors at bay. But their show of strength was nothing compared to the four warriors fighting shoulder to shoulder at the forefront of the coalition army. Lexa and Ontari were fighting back to back, twisting and turning in perfect sync with each other as Octavia and Lincoln did the same of the other side, making steady headway against the deserts people.

When Lexa caught sight of Clarke she visibly clenched her jaw but let it pass, knowing that stopping to argue was far more likely to lead to them getting killed, although she did make a not to kill Roan later for bringing her out here into the fighting she specifically said that Clarke was to be kept away from.

It didn't take long for the group to adjust to the extra two fighters, Roan took up a place by Ontari's side, slashing away at a breathtaking speed. Clarke on the other hand, soon realized that she was far more use if she stayed back a few paces and parried any surprise attacks coming in from the side. In that way, the three of them managed to keep forcing the line back step by step, until they were almost at the city gate.

As the last few Desert warriors dashed out of the gate, yelling promises over their shoulders to return to relieve the false commander of duty, Octavia let her attention wander for a moment.

She was caught up in watching Lincoln, who had broken away slightly to deal with some stragglers moving through the gate. Whilst worriedly watching over another, she forgot that with Lincoln that far there was no one watching her back, and one of the few Desert people left in the city jumped on her back. They were holding a heavy rock in their hand, the size of a small bowling ball, and they brought it down viciously on her head. She fell to the ground immediately and they managed to get a few more hits in before Lexa broke away from the group of warriors she was locked in combat with to plunge her sword through his chest.

After that, the last few took off and the warriors of the coalition started celebrating. Even as Clarke tearfully dropped to her knees beside Octavia and Lincoln pulled his hand away from her head, his fingers coated in her blood.

"Clarke you have to help her!" He said desperately, clutching at Clarke's arm.

Ontari and Lexa both gently took one of his arms and pulled them from Clarke's to allow her to work, kneeling down on either side of Lincoln.

"Roan, the clean up is now your responsibility." Lexa ordered quickly as she saw one of her warriors attempting to approach her.

"Sha Heda." His voice rang out immediately before he headed off to deal with the mundane tasks so she could focus on being there for her friends.

Tentatively, Clarke reached out and placed her fingers against Octavia's neck, near collapsing with relief when she felt the only slightly slowed pulse that was beating there.

Next her hands went to the top of Octavia's head to where the blood was originating from, she winced when she saw the wide split in the skin but was once again relieved, on balance Octavia had been very lucky.

"Lincoln she isn't going to die." Clarke said confidently, nodding to Lexa to confirm that she was in fact telling the truth. "But we need to get her back to the tower so I can treat her properly ok?"

Ignoring the tears that were pooling in his eyes, Lincoln nodded and slipped his arms underneath Octavia, pulling her close to her body as he stood up before starting their walk back to the tower.

"Interesting wording choice." Ontari noted, as the three of them walked behind Lincoln. At Ontari's words, Lexa tilted her head to look at Clarke curiously.

"It was what he needed to hear, plus it wasn't lie, she isn't going to die." Clarke said quietly, more subdued than Lexa had ever seen her.

"If she isn't going to die then why do you seem so unhappy Clarke?" Lexa asked quietly, being careful so that Lincoln wouldn't hear them.

Clarke shook her head, "I might be worrying for nothing, but this is a nasty head wound, I don't know what kind of other affects that might have."

"Like what?" Lexa asked, as always grounding Clarke and calming the worst of her nerves.

Taking a deep breath Clarke looked ahead to where Lincoln was cradling Octavia against him as though she was the most precious thing in the entire world, although really she was in his world.

"The fact is, with a wound like this, there's a chance she just might not wake up."


	56. Waiting

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter we are officially past 100,000 words, which is the most words I have ever written for any story, fanfiction or original. At this point I just wanted to say thank you all for following me through this and supporting me, it means so much and I love each and everyone of you for it. In honor of that word count, here is an nice long chapter for you all to enjoy. Please let me know what you think! xx**

Octavia looked like she was just sleeping, lying on the bed, and Clarke supposed that really she was but she still couldn't quiet the little nagging voice in her head that told her off all the things that could be wrong that Clarke wouldn't be able to see.

"No way." She looked up to see Ontari leaning against the door frame, "Lexa and I didn't forcibly drag Lincoln away to wash and eat so you could come in and take his place staring at her like this is all your fault."

"Well isn't it? I don't know how to help her." Clarke bit out in a pained whisper.

Ontari quickly crossed the room and knelt down in front of her, "Octavia knew what she was getting into from the first day that she decided to train as a warrior, you have done your best to treat her with what you have available, you can't torture yourself over the rest now."

"She's right." Raven said quietly, as she walked over to them and sat on the edge of Octavia's bed. "She is the most stubborn person I know, she's going to drag this out as long as she can and then she's going to jump out of bed and try and charge off into something stupid just because it makes us all smile."

Clarke laughed slightly, "Yeah I can see that. Where's Lexa?"

"In the throne room trying to organize the counter attack on the Desert, it will all be over in a matter of days." Raven answered her, taking Octavia's hand and running her thumb across the back of it.

"You know, she'll never live it down that she was knocked down because she got distracted staring at Lincoln." Ontari grinned, as Clarke laughed for real this time.

"No, she really won't."

Raven pulled Clarke into a hug, "You just watch, she'll wake up tomorrow morning and laugh at us all for worrying so much."

* * *

Once everyone had finally been chased from the room, Lincoln sat beside Octavia, gently easing himself onto the bed to lie beside her. He had promised Clarke that he would stay up all night to watch her and to send someone for her if anything happened.

Lincoln wasn't dumb, he knew full well what Clarke wasn't telling him, head wounds were tricky. Every warrior knew that. But Octavia was the strongest person he knew, and there was no way that she was going to be taken down by an incompetent fool wielding a rock.

Brushing the hair from her face, he sighed, "I love you Octavia. Clarke is worried, I can see it even if she won't actually say the words to me. But I know better."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly, "We made a promise Octavia, never to leave one another, and I know you will hold to that."

* * *

It had been three days, and for better or for worse, Octavia was still unconscious.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Clarke sighed, pressing her face into Lexa's shoulder, "I don't know how much longer I can look into his eyes and tell him that she's going to be fine when I have no idea what's going to happen next, or if anything's going to happen next at all."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and just clung on, feeling as helpless as Clarke herself did.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I'm sorry that you're in this position."

"Yeah me too, this is all my fault." She replied bitterly.

"Stop." Lexa said immediately, placing a hand on either side of Clarke's head and forcing her to look up at her. "This is not your fault, we cannot live our lives in fear of the reactions of others. Octavia was hurt as a result of the Desert Clans actions, not our union."

Clarke took a shaky breath, "I really want to believe that Lexa, but I just can't keep being this strong person everyone expects me to be right now."

Lexa tightened her grip, rocking them from side to side gently, "You don't have to be strong here Clarke, let me be strong enough for the both of us."

There was silence for a long time in their room after that, Lexa sat patiently, keeping her arms firm and not halting in her repetitive soothing motion. Clarke needed her to do this so she did, pushing everything else away so she could focus her entire attention on the girl in her arms.

When Clarke's breathing finally evened out, Lexa carefully shifted her so she was lying flat on the bed before slipping out of the room.

Ontari and Raven had taken Lincoln to get some air, under the guise of Cal wanting him to come and play, it was surprisingly effective. Lincoln knew full well what they were up to, but he played into the deception because that's what Octavia would want him to do.

When Lexa walked in, Aden was sat next to the bed, sitting next to the warrior who looked so small lying in the middle of the massive bed.

"The Desert should be wiped out for this." Aden said angrily, not taking his eyes off Octavia's face.

Lexa placed her hands on his shoulders, "I promise you that they will pay Aden, and have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Aden let out a sob and spun around to fling himself into Lexa's arms, who didn't hesitate before wrapping him up in a fierce hug.

"Go outside Aden, go find Cal for me and talk to him, he needs a big brother right now." Lexa said gently, "Do this for me?"

It was a favour not an order, but Aden nodded quickly, "Sha Lexa, can I come back and see her again later?"

Lexa smiled, "I'm sure Octavia would love that Aden."

She wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks tenderly before giving him a gentle push towards the door.

The second the door closed behind him Lexa sank down into the seat he had been using beside the bed, taking the nearest of Octavia's hands in her own, her strong mask slipping away to reveal the exhaustion and emotional toil that this was all taking on her.

"God damn it Octavia, I can't keep this up much longer. Everyone's falling apart and I don't know how to shut it all out any more."

Against her will and best efforts, tears had begun streaming down Lexa's face.

"Fucking Skaikru, first Clarke then you. You forced your way into my heart and now there's nothing I can do to stop this. I have so much power, but I can't even get you to open your eyes."

Lexa placed her head on the bed next to their joined hands, looking up towards Octavia's peaceful looking face.

"Clarke isn't dealing, and I'm trying to stay strong for her, but who's being strong for me? If I allow her to see then she will feel guilty for how I feel as well as for you, Clarke can't place anymore blame on herself, it will destroy her light. You have become family and right now the person I need to speak to is the one that I can't. Please Octavia, I need you to just open your eyes. Please?"

She stared at Octavia, the image blurred through her tears, but she didn't move and eventually Lexa's eyes drifted closed, leaning on the edge of Octavia's bed.

* * *

When Lexa woke up, her back was aching from leaning forwards, which initially distracted her from the hand gently running through her hair that had woken her up in the first place.

Hopefully, she raised her head to see Octavia's eyes looking back at her.

"You're awake." Lexa breathed, before leaping up and wrapping her arms around round Octavia's waist who had pulled herself up into a sitting position whilst Lexa was still asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake, I'm here." Octavia murmured, recovering from her surprise at Lexa's enthusiastic response to seeing her to return the favour, "What happened anyway? Last thing I remember we were winning and then...? There's just nothing."

Lexa sat back in the chair, relaxing her grip on Octavia, "One of them came out of nowhere and hit you from behind with a rock."

"What happened to him?" Octavia asked curiously.

The look in Lexa's eyes could only be described as murderous, "I killed him myself."

Octavia smiled, "Good." Normally she would be less pleased about the news of someone dying because of her, but the pain in her head where she had felt Clarke's neat stitches made her far less inclined to feel any kind of guilt whatsoever. "So what now? Where's everyone else?" She asked after a pause.

"Lincoln's ok." Lexa assured, hearing the unspoken add on to Octavia's question, "And as for what happens next, how do you feel about having some fun?"

* * *

Lincoln was grumbling angrily to Raven and Ontari as they walked back up to the throne room floor.

Lexa had sent a message to them to come straight to the dining hall and that they had to eat now before going back to see Octavia. She had said guards were waiting to turn them away if they didn't come and get a decent meal first.

When they got to the door they found Clarke and Aden waiting outside, who both looked about as happy as Lincoln at Lexa's cryptic antics.

As soon as they saw them, Cal ran to Aden, jumping into the older boys waiting arms.

"Clarke, what the hell is your girlfriend up to?" Raven huffed moodily, annoyed by having to have put up with Lincoln's constant complaining from when they got the message to now.

Clarke shrugged helplessly, "There's no use in asking me, she hasn't even said a word to me since this morning."

"Well please let her know that this isn't the right time for her to be playing games." Raven snapped, before turning to walk away.

Ontari quickly caught her around the waist to pull her back, "Come on Raven, you need to just calm down ok? At least until we find out what Lexa is actually up to?"

"Please Raven?" Cal asked, giving her an adorable puppy dog eyed expression from his position on Aden's shoulders.

Ontari winked at him and subtly gave him the thumbs up over Raven's head before looking back to Raven, "See? Cal wants us to stay, wants you to stay. At least for a while."

"Don't try and emotionally blackmail me with our- with Cal." Raven frowned, but her expression had softened.

Ontari arched an eyebrow at the slip but didn't comment on it, "Just see what she's up to ok?"

"Fine." Raven sighed, leaning against Ontari's shoulder tiredly, who just gave a small victorious smile to Cal.

Despite everything, even Lincoln cracked a small smile at the proud grin from the young boy.

Suddenly the door they were standing outside of cracked open and Lexa popped her head through. "I'm glad you are all here, I have had a meal prepared for us all and we have a guest as well."

"You're playing politics now?" Raven asked disbelievingly, as Lincoln crossed his arms beside her and they all glared daggers at Clarke who pouted defensively.

Lexa actually laughed at them then, which had them all taken aback, "Just come in." She disappeared, and they all exchanged looks before shrugging and pushing the door open, slightly intrigued if nothing else.

The second the door was pushed fully open they caught sight of Octavia leaning against the edge of the table, staring at them all with a cocky grin plastered across her face.

Lincoln was at her side immediately, holding her close, and covering her face with kisses before pausing on her lips with a long lingering kiss that had them all subconsciously turning away to give the couple some privacy.

One by one, they all hugged Octavia and soon there was tears in every persons eyes, except for Lexa who was stood slightly to the side wearing a small smug smile. Her smile didn't last long, as Clarke walked over to her and hit her in the stomach with the back of her hand, "I am her Doctor, why was I not informed when she woke up."

Lexa looked at Clarke worriedly, before Clarke's angry expression slipped and she just pulled Lexa close, too happy that her friend was ok to feel anything other than pure relief.

When they all sat down around the table Lincoln simply refused to drop Octavia's hand, not that she minded, using it as an opportunity to practically sit on his lap tucked up against his side as they ate.

"What about the Desert Clan?" Aden burst out about halfway through their meal, unable to keep himself quiet any longer. "What happens to them?"

Lexa looked at him thoughtfully before tilting her head towards Octavia.

"Jus no drein jus daun." Octavia said quietly.

Aden frowned angrily, "But they almost killed you!"

"Their leader was responsible, and we have a better plan than just killing them all." Octavia answered with a grin to Lexa.

"What plan?" Raven asked curiously as she sat with Ontari's arm slung around her shoulder and Cal lying half on her knee and half on his own chair, having fallen asleep.

"Publicly humiliating their leader, their clan loses all power if they no longer command respect." Lexa put in, looking around the table to gauge their reactions, "I am going to call the head of the Desert People to the capitol. And then I am going to fight them in single combat, they will lose and be denied a warriors death, the public disgrace of the whole matter will be punishment enough I believe. And now, I think it may be time for us all to head to bed."

"You all look like you haven't slept in days." Octavia laughed.

Ontari looked across at her soberly, "We haven't."

Lincoln kissed the top of her head, "The last few days have been hard for all of us Octavia, I'm so glad your back with us."

"We all are." Raven smiled.

It didn't take long for them to all drift off to their rooms, collapsing into bed in whatever they were wearing, the exhaustion of the week and sleep deprivation catching up to them as the residual tension melted out of their bodies.

For the first night in four, Clarke was relaxed and happy when she lay down, beckoning Lexa closer so she could wrap her arms around the other girls waist.

"I love you." She breathed quietly against Lexa's ear, falling asleep a second later.

Lexa smiled and shifted closer so they were lying nose to nose, "I love you too Clarke." And then sleep took her as well.


	57. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Hey :) This is a very early update but I'm going to a rugby match in an hour and then after that I'm going out for a drink so I don't think I'd really be in any kind of condition to try and write another chapter when I get back haha, especially because I won't be arriving home until about midnight.**

 **Thank you for the really nice reviews on last chapter, and especially for the private messages I've gotten as well, it's great to know that you are still reading and enjoying this :D Although just quickly, if there's something that people didn't particularly like, if you could give me some advice on how to improve and do it better that would be really appreciated rather than just saying you don't like it.**

 **Thanks again guys, please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think :) xx**

Lexa sighed tiredly as she leaned over the reports from the messengers she had sent to the desert clan, predictably there had been attempts to weasel out of the summons, but Lexa's warriors had been insistent and the leaders of the clan would be escorted to Polis within the week.

"You look tired." She heard from behind her, "Where's Clarke?"

"Hello Octavia." Lexa said quietly, without turning around, "Clarke is finally allowing herself some time to enjoy the beautiful weather we have been having with the others. I am supposed to join her as soon as I finish dealing with these reports."

Octavia walked a few steps closer so she could look over her shoulder at the papers, "That looks like a page of squiggles."

Lexa laughed shortly, "Yes it does, I may insist on the higher ranking off my warriors being able to read and write, but their handwriting is appalling. It makes everything take ten times longer as well, as I have to shift through and attempt to string together whatever this is into actual words."

"Want a hand?" Octavia smiled, picking up one of the papers, rapidly putting it down again and swaying on her feet slightly.

Reacting quickly, Lexa pulled out a chair and got Octavia sat down, "What happened? Should I get Clarke?"

Octavia shook her head, wincing when she realized that had been a bad idea. "Clarke already knows about this. I have this pretty much constant headache, and it flares up if I try and focus my eyes on something."

"And you tried to read these papers?" Lexa asked disbelievingly, "You're an idiot Octavia, how does Lincoln put up with you?"

She grinned slightly, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to try and ease the pain in her head, "He doesn't, I think that's why he's sleeping right now, to avoid me."

Lexa shook her head, "I don't think that Lincoln would find that joke particularly amusing, he's sleeping now because he hasn't been able to since you got knocked out. You are aware that he will most likely be less than pleased that you disappeared without leaving him a message."

"You have no faith in me at all, I left him a note." Octavia opened one eye to look at her critically, "You don't look much better than him."

"You think I lost sleep over you?" Lexa teased, "You realize that I have a coalition to run that is far more stressful than waiting around for you to wake up, sleeping beauty."

"You know about fairy tales?" Octavia asked, her jaw hanging open.

"I read." Lexa responded dryly, tossing aside several of the reports she had finished with. "I have a fairly large collection of book if you wish to browse through them, although I wouldn't attempt reading again for a while, at least until your head is better."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, although Lexa knew that Octavia wanted to say something but was trying to work out how to say it.

"I heard you." She said at last, "When I was out, I heard you all talking to me. It was really weird, but I remember what you said."

Lexa straightened up from the table, sighing as she pulled out her own chair and sat down across from Octavia. "Go on."

"I'm sorry." The other girl said simply.

"It wasn't your fault that you got injured Octavia, it happens to the best of us."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Octavia smiled ruefully, "You needed someone to talk to and I was a terrible conversation partner."

Lexa smiled softly, tapping her fingers against the arm rest lightly, "I meant what I said, you have become family to me, and yes the last few days have been hard. But really, I'm just glad that you are ok. However, I think you should make it up to me."

Octavia looked at her warily, "Ok then, I'll bite, what do you want me to do?"

Lexa leaned forwards, "I want you to be happy, I want you to marry Lincoln and to have his children, living a very long life. What I want is for you to promise me that you will be careful Octavia, it was such a simple mistake but your one moment of distraction could have cost you everything."

Nodding softly, Octavia's eyes grew even more serious, "I promise you, I'll admit, all this has shaken me. I'm not ready to die yet, I'm not ready to leave Lincoln."

"Good," Lexa smiled, "There's one other thing as well."

"Yes?" Octavia asked, "What is it?"

Lexa pulled up her feet and tucked them under her legs on the chair, "I need you to swear to me, that if anything ever happens to me that you will take care of Clarke and Aden."

"Lexa nothing's going to happen to-"

Lexa cut her off sharply, "Octavia I need this, please. I saw what was happening to Clarke and it killed me to watch. I am already one of the longest surviving Commander's Octavia and I'm only twenty two. The fact is that I could die, and if that happens I need the people I love to be safe and to have each other."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you." Octavia said slowly, "Tell me, exactly how many people have you already made preparations with in case of your death?"

"How many trees are in the forest?" Lexa replied, "When- If I die." She corrected, seeing the look on Octavia's face. "All of you will be safe, Ontari and Aden will lead together and there will be a small army camped out at the base of the tower to protect you all until things settle down again."

Octavia let out a low whistle, "Does Clarke know about any of this?"

"She can't, she is so determined for me to live. Maybe I am over thinking, but at least this way, preparations are in place if the worst happens."

Reluctantly, Octavia dipped her head, "Ok then, I promise that if anything happens to you I will take care of both of them. Lincoln and I both will."

"Mochof Octavia." Lexa smiled gratefully before looking over at the pile of papers still left on the desk before shaking her head and turning back to Octavia, "How about we both go out for some fresh air?"


	58. I Trust You With Everything I Have

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is a bit later than usual but it's also about twice the length of a normal chapter so hopefully that makes up for it haha. A lot of people have been asking me for some more Raven and Ontari (whats the ship name for that by the way?), so especially for you guys, heres an entire chapter with just the two of them. Although fair warning, theres some heavier themes towards the end as they talk about bad things that have gone down in their life. Don't want to spoil anything but just giving you the heads up. I really love these two, and I really surprised myself with how easy it was to just keep writing, I very nearly forgot to stop. Hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think! xxx**

"This is a cause for celebration." Raven laughed, ignoring the curious looks they were getting as they walked through Polis' streets, an Azgeda and Skaikru couple being perceived as slightly strange even by the very opened minded people of the capitol.

"Oh?" Ontari asked.

Raven smiled and bumped her shoulder against Ontari's, "This is the first time we've actually had alone since we got together."

"And every night doesn't count?" Ontari grinned.

Shaking her head, Raven paused to purchase each of them some meat from a vendor as a light snack, "We put Cal to bed, go straight to our room, have sex and then sleep. Where's the talking?"

"You want to forgo the sex and talk more at night then?" Ontari smirked, as Raven hit her shoulder lightly.

"Smartass, you know what I meant, there's no need to be mean." Raven laughed, taking Ontari's arm again, "I just meant that it's nice to have time to just wander, although I do feel sorry for Aden, being left to babysit Cal."

Ontari smiled, "He loves him, and it's Aden's fault that Cal has become so mischievous the least he can do is deal with it for a while so we can have some alone time."

"Really? You're really going to go with it being Aden's fault? Not yours for showing him the old crawlspace in the walls over Octavia and Lincoln's room? Their not going to be forgiving you any time soon for that one." Raven chuckled, remembering how she had been woken up to Octavia's outraged screaming, Cal and Ontari stood against the door keeping it closed with tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks.

"The snake was harmless." Ontari shrugged, "Besides, it's not as though Octavia hasn't been coaching him in equally nasty tricks to play."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes and I wish that she would stop, Lexa will come after us if he ever actually pulls any of them off."

Pulling Raven close, Ontari silenced her with a sweet kiss, leaning their heads together when they pulled back from the kiss, "This is our day Raven, let's not talk about our sons antics."

Raven smiled, "I wondered when you were going to bring that up."

Ontari tugged Raven down to sit next to her on a low wall, "You nearly claimed him in front of our friends, and it made me realize that that is how I have been referring to him in my head as well."

"We've only been together for just over two weeks," Raven said quietly, "But this just feels right. I am the most happy I have ever been with you and Cal."

Ontari nodded understandingly, "My people are different to yours Raven, we are raised to live life fully and without hesitation in our decisions, especially those concerning who we love. The only guarantee we have is what is happening right here and now. Each day is a gift and no tomorrow is assured. I love you, and I would love to call Cal our son in front of the entire city."

"Then do." Raven breathed, staring into Ontari's soft brown eyes, "But for now...you owe me a date."

"A date?" Ontari asked with an amused smile, "Another Skaikru word you have neglected to explain to me?"

"Of course grounders don't have dating." Raven smirked, "Why am I even surprised? A date is when you spend time with someone you are romantically involved with. Time you have especially put aside for that person."

Ontari grinned as Raven pulled her up and tugged on her arm to get them moving through the streets and towards the city limits.

"You know, many would take offense to being called grounders ai hodnes. The other twelve clans still retain enough lingering distaste for one another to resent being referred to by one generalized word." She said gently, "Especially in the way and tone that most of your people use when calling us that."

Raven tilted her head to the side as she listened to what Ontari was saying, "I didn't even think of it like that. I'm sorry Ontari, it just became a habit after the hundreds first few days on the ground when I eventually came down to join them."

Ontari waved off her concerns, "You misunderstand me Raven. It doesn't bother me in the slightest, but I worry for your safety should the wrong person hear you call the people of the coalition grounders rather than by the name of their individual clans."

Laughing, Raven wrapped her arm around Ontari's waist as they walked. "You're so sweet when you're being concerned. I have a better understanding now so you don't have to worry, I promise."

"Good." Ontari smiled happily, "Now come on, we're almost there."

Ontari led her to the stables beside the gate where two horses were already waiting for them.

Ontari helped Raven up into the saddle of her horse, her strong arms easily lifting the other girl high enough for her to swing her good leg over the horses back. Once she was settled in the saddle, Ontari leapt up on to the back of her own horse.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked curiously, as her horse obediently followed after Ontari's.

"Nowhere in particular." The warrior smiled at her, as they passed through the gates and moved into the tree line, "I just thought you might appreciate some of the peace and quiet that the forest affords. I love the capitol, and our friends, but there is never any quiet."

Raven laughed as she caught up to have her horse walk shoulder to shoulder with Ontari's along the wide path, "You mean, you'd had enough of the noise so dragged me along on a horse ride to get away from it?"

"That depends if your going to be mad, because if you are then I chose for us to do this because I believed that it was your hearts deepest desire to go riding with me today." Ontari grinned, as Raven reached across and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not mad, in fact I just find it quite funny." Raven grinned, "So what do we do now?"

Ontari smirked and rolled her eyes teasingly, "Well you said you wanted to talk, here is your opportunity."

Childishly, Raven stuck her tongue out, "Fine, tell me about your clans lands?"

"Sure," Ontari smiled, "You'd love it there, our southern most border runs parallel to Skaikru and Trikru land but our land is long and thin and at the northern point there are the ice flats that spread as far as the eye can see."

Raven nodded along with interest, "Is it safe to walk on them?"

Nodding, Ontari gestured with her hands as she explained, "In summer the ice is thin and we can't walk across, but in winter it hardens and the children play, taking turns to run and see how far they can get before they slip and fall. Each of the clans have their strengths. Azgeda can't hope to match the Trikru for their agility in the trees, but likewise, they cannot hope to contend with us once our feet hit the ice."

"I'd love to see it." Raven smiled.

"Once winters comes round I will take you to Azgeda's main city, which lies on the very edge of the flats, and you can see the children playing their games." Ontari smiled proudly, "I hold the record for the furthest ran in one go."

Raven laughed, "You still compete with the kids? That's hardly fair if you have the advantage of years of practice."

Ontari shrugged, "It doesn't matter how much practice you have if you're just not skilled, the record is mine and will stay mine for the foreseeable future, although I believe Lexa may attempt to test herself next time she visits Azgeda."

Chuckling Raven nodded, "Octavia will try it as well no doubt, who do you think will get further?"

Smirking Ontari shook her head as she laughed, "Is there really any question that Lexa will win between those two? Octavia is hardly light on her feet in the way Lexa is. To run on the ice flats you have to be very careful how you place your footing." She paused for a moment before looking across at Raven's face curiously, "What was it like, growing up in the sky?"

"Being waiting a while to ask that one?" Raven asked with a grin, as Ontari just shrugged lightly and nodded.

"I don't think there is any one who doesn't want to hear of Skaikru's lives before they came down to cause trouble for us all."

Raven smiled as she nodded, "You make a good point. It wasn't nearly as exciting as you might think. We lived in a metal box and everything was rationed, in the end, we came down to earth because we were about to run out of air and suffocate to death."

Ontari frowned, "Is there no part of it that you miss?"

Pausing to think about it, Raven eventually dipped her chin in a slow nod, "Yes actually. I was a mechanic and I used to go outside of the Ark to do repairs on the exterior of the stations. It was the freest feeling in the world, floating through space with just one rope holding me to the Ark. Not that we got to take the time to enjoy it, it was a case of going out, getting the job done and then coming back inside."

"Did you have a family in the sky?"

Ontari could see as soon as the words left her mouth that it had been a loaded question and she scrambled to take back what she had said, but Raven held up a hand to stop her, "If we're going to be together then you should know about my life." Raven said softly, before taking a deep breath before she started talking.

"I didn't know my dad, but I grew up with my mom. She drank, a lot, and she would trade the food that was meant for me for more drink. There was a boy, Finn, he gave me some of his food whenever I had none and he was the only one who ever remembered my birthday."

"What happened to him?" Ontari asked gently, sensing that Raven had loved him as more than a friend.

Raven sighed, "We were together, and basically he got put in prison because of me, it's a long story but the short version is that we did something and I would have been killed for it so he took the blame and just got imprisoned because he was under eighteen. When the hundred got sent down to earth he was sent down whilst I was still up in the sky. When I eventually made it down, I found out that he had fallen for Clarke so I ended things. Have you heard of what happened just before Lexa made the alliance with our people to fight the mountain?"

"One of your people attacked a village unprovoked and Lexa demanded their death before she would enter into the alliance. But then Clarke ended their life before they could suffer the pain of the eighteen deaths." Ontari answered, curious as to it's relevance on Raven's story.

Raven nodded, "That was Finn. He didn't deal very well after a group of our people were taken by the mountain, Clarke among them. He attacked the village but in the end he handed himself over. It's funny, for the longest time I hated both Clarke and Lexa for what had happened. When Clarke went to speak with Lexa I gave her the knife she used to kill him, but it was meant for Lexa."

"You tried to get Clarke to kill her?" Ontari asked disbelievingly, "That would have gone very badly for your people."

"I know." Raven said, blinking away the tears that had built in her eyes, "And ultimately I am glad that Clarke made the choice that she did, the only choice that she could take."

There was a long stretch of silence as they road, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Finally, Ontari cleared her throat to speak, "I loved Nia once." She said quietly, as Raven turned her head to look at her with interest.

"When I was four my parents were murdered, they never found the killer, but once I grew up I realized that it was very convenient for Nia that their deaths delivered me to her days after my night blood was discovered."

Her voice was soft, and Raven had to lean in and strain her ears not to miss what she was saying.

"For three years she manipulated every last detail of my life, twisting every cruelty so it appeared as kindness, and I loved her because I believed that she loved me in return. And then when I passed seven years old my training began properly and I was pitted against warriors three times my age and five times my size. My love for her faded very quickly after the day I was hit so hard in the chest that for two weeks I couldn't move from my bed and it hurt even to breathe."

"I'm sorry." Raven said softly, not sure what else to say. To her surprise, Ontari turned to her and smiled gently.

"My life has led me to Polis, to you, I wouldn't change it so there is nothing to be sorry about Raven. I was fearful of her, and she used that to her advantage to control me as I became her personal bodyguard and puppet. The day that Lexa put a spear through her chest was the happiest of my life up to that point and it is the reason that my loyalties will never err from her."

"Do you hate her?" Raven asked, after another extended pause in their conversation, "Because try as I might, I've never quite managed to hate my mom, no matter how shit she was at being a mother."

"I thought I did. But now I am free of her? Nia isn't worth my hate, she is dead and I am alive, I have won against her by being happy despite her best attempts."

Raven laughed, "I bet you didn't expect for the conversation to become this heavy when you planned your jailbreak from all the noise at home."

Ontari grinned at her, "You just called Polis home. I mean, I agree, but it's nice to hear it spoken aloud. And I am glad we have had this conversation, I don't want to keep any secrets from you Raven, not ever. I trust you with everything I have so there is no need for me to hold anything back."

"I agree with you completely, and I am an open book for anything and everything you want to know." Raven smiled as they turned round to head back towards the city.

"Ok, that's good because I have a very serious question that I want to ask you." Ontari said seriously, leaning in to speak in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Raven asked curiously, intrigued what she was going to ask that warranted such a serious expression.

Ontari's face split into a grin, "Am I a good kisser Raven?"

Raven laughed, "Of course, and you're so hilarious too." She said sarcastically, pushing at her shoulder so Ontari was sat up properly on her own horse, before nudging her horses sides to start the journey home.


	59. Standing Up For Family

**A/N: Hey guess what guys?! My birthday is the 2nd of May! So I am posting this dead on midnight so it's now my birthday haha! Anyway, this chapter had stressed me out to write more than I thought it would because I really wanted to get it right. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think about it, I can't wait to hear from you all! xxx**

The two boys dashed through the streets excitedly, laughing as they raced past market stalls. Aden showed off for Cal, launching off of boxes to flip his body through the air, prompting awed gasps from the younger boy.

Eventually, Cal slowed, clutching at his sides as he gasped for breath, Aden easily slowing his pace to stop beside him.

"What's wrong Cal?" He asked kindly.

"My side hurts." Cal whined pitifully.

Aden grinned, and held his arm over his head, showing him out to lean to the side to ease the stitch, "Don't worry Cal, it happens a lot when people aren't used to running for a long time. Just watch, I'll make a runner of you in no time."

"Ontari says I'm going to be a warrior." Cal said proudly, grinning wildly at Aden.

Aden smiled back and held his hand up for a high five, "Me too."

Cal slapped his hand as hard as he could, Aden humoured him and pretended it had hurt before laughing and grabbing Cal under one arm before swinging him onto his back so they could start heading home.

" **Why are you wasting your time with the sky brat Aden.** " One of the teenagers living in the city said to Aden as he walked past with Cal on his shoulders.

Cal looked at him in confusion, not understanding him because he was speaking in Trigedasleng.

" **Leave it Mikal.** " Aden said warningly, rubbing at Cal's knee to reassure him that everything was fine before trying to walk past the small group of lads.

The other lad grabbed Aden's arm as he went to move past him, " **Is this what the Commander is using night bloods for? Watching stupid children, too dumb to even speak our language.** "

Aden growled warningly and gave a pointed look to the hand lying on his upper arm until Mikal released his grip. " **Watch yourself, the Commander would not approve of how you are speaking to me.** "

" **I'm not saying anything to you Aden, I just think that such a waste of space isn't worth the time required to keep them alive.** " Mikal called after him as he walked back towards the tower, ignoring the mean comments and pretending that nothing was wrong for Cal.

Aden's footsteps paused and he let Cal slip from his back, kneeling in front of him to tell him to stay put.

" **Awww, have I hurt his feeli-** "

Aden's fist connected with Mikal's jaw as he launched himself at the older boy, before dancing back to stand in front of Aden pathetically.

" **All you are, and all you will ever be is a fisherman Mikal. One day Cal will be a warrior of both the Ice Nation and Sky People, ranking him far above you and your pathetic gaggle of friends.** " His voice was dark as he loomed over them, despite being shorter than anyone, his anger making him appear as the Commander he would one day be.

" **Ice Nation?** " One of Mikal's friends whispered in surprise.

Aden smiled sweetly, " **He is the adopted child of Ontari of the Ice Nation, and she would do anything to protect him. I would think of that next time you make comments that could be interpreted as threats to his life.** "

Mikal looked scared as he held a hand to his jaw, " **I didn't mean-** "

" **I don't care, watch yourself Mikal.** "

Turning his back on them, Aden took Cal's hand and stalked away, with Cal looking up at him as though Aden was his hero.

Once they were out of sight, Aden visibly sagged against a wall, "Lexa's going to kill me." He groaned, "I hit him, and technically we weren't even meant to be this far into the city."

Cal patted his arm, "They were being mean about me weren't they?" He asked, his high little voice soft as he stared at Aden questioningly.

Reluctantly Aden nodded, knowing that there was no way Cal would believe him if he lied.

"And you protected me even though you knew you'd get in trouble?" Cal asked, sounding surprised that Aden had been willing to do that.

Aden sank to his knees in front of Cal, taking both of his hands, "Cal you are the brother I never had. No matter what, I will always protect you."

Cal giggled happily and threw his arms round Aden's neck, "Love you!"

Faltering slightly at Cal's words, Aden wrapped his arms round his waist, picking him up and carrying him in his arms as he began walking, "I love you too, little brother."

* * *

"You did what?!" Lexa voice was dangerous as she looked at Aden, "I trust you above any other of the young night bloods, and in return you start fights with children who have no hope of matching you in combat."

Cal ran in front of Aden and shouted back at Lexa, which caused all of them to stop in shock.

Ontari and Raven's jaws dropped as Lincoln and Octavia struggled to hold back a snicker from behind Lexa where she couldn't see them to yell at them as well.

"You don't understand, you weren't there!"

Clarke stepped in to fill the gap caused by Lexa's shock at being shouted at, probably for the first time since she had become the Commander, "What are you talking about Cal?" She asked gently, as Lexa shook her head slightly.

"They were saying mean things about me, Aden made them stop." He said, standing in front of Aden protectively like Aden had done for him.

"Is this true?" Lexa asked quietly, her voice softening as she saw Aden nod his head, "Why didn't you tell us this straight away?"

Aden straightened his back and looked at Lexa directly, "It doesn't matter why I hit him, I shouldn't have done it and I accept full responsibility for my actions without excuses."

Lexa walked towards him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let me guess, it was Mikal and his friends that you got into the altercation with?"

The corners of her lips turned up into a smile when he dipped his head again, "You stood up for Cal against that group of bullies, you should have just told me because I'm not angry with you Aden. I am proud."

Aden grinned at her happily, not only was Lexa not angry with him but she had told him that he had made her proud, it was something all the night bloods loved hearing from her but she made them earn it every single time.

Ontari walked towards them and picked Cal up, holding him on her hip as she touched his other shoulder, "Thank you for looking after him Aden."

Raven nodded as well and reiterated what Ontari had said as the two of them slipped out, followed by Octavia and Lincoln, to leave just Lexa, Clarke and Aden alone.

Clarke laughed as she looped her arm round Lexa's waist, "So just to check, we're happy that Aden hit the other kid."

"Not happy." Lexa corrected, "But certainly not sorry. Mikal delights in making life difficult for younger children and even some adults, I have no doubt that he fully deserved being punched by Aden. I'm especially proud that Aden came back without a scratch as well." She smirked, shooting a wink at Aden as Clarke chuckled.

"Please don't be angry at Cal." Aden said quietly, "He doesn't realize how bad it is to shout at you, I'm really sorry."

Lexa shook her head, "He stood up for you like you stood up for him, I will have Ontari and Raven explain to him the significance of confronting me head on like that, but I am not angry because of it."

Clarke smiled at them both before hugging Aden and then gently shoving him towards the door to indicate that he should head to bed.

"So." Clarke grinned when they were alone, "How did it feel to get yelled at by a five year old?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Skaikru." She said, saying the word like an insult, walking out of the throne room to head to the bed room with Clarke trailing after her, still laughing about the entire thing.


	60. Commission

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the incredible birthday messages and all the reviews, only a short chapter today but that is because I am incredibly tired from today and I can't wait to get to sleep haha. I hope you all enjoy this little Clexa moment and I can't wait for tomorrows chapter which is gonna be a good one, I promise :) Love you all xxx**

Clarke smiled when she opened her eyes the next morning, finding herself lying face to face with Lexa who was wearing an adorable little frown as she slept.

Silently she slipped from the bed and retrieved one of the pots holding Lexa's warpaint and one of her older brushes that she was almost ready to throw away. Then she made her way back to her space next to Lexa and pulled out the Commander's arm so it was laying flat before starting to carefully paint intricate patterns on her arm.

She was absentmindedly humming to herself when she glanced up and found Lexa watching her with an amused smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"What are you doing Clarke?" She asked quietly, motioning to the drawings covering her forearm from wrist to elbow.

"You were asleep." Clarke grinned in explanation, holding Lexa's arm still as she finished the last section in the inner part of her forearm, "I had to find some way of amusing myself.

Lexa tilted her head to the side to get a better picture of the work of art now decorating her arm, "It is very good Clarke, and Octavia's tattoo is also beautiful, maybe you can design one for me."

Clarke gaped at her until Lexa reached out and tapped her lower jaw to get her to close her mouth, "You'd let me design a tattoo for you?" She asked excitedly.

"That is what I said isn't it?" Lexa laughed, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started pulling on her clothes, careful not to smudge the paint on her arm.

Staring at Lexa's arm in deep thought, Clarke was distracted when Lexa leaned in and kissed her, "Clarke you don't have to come up with the design right now, take a few days and then tell me what you have decided on ok?"

Clarke nodded happily, "Ok, you know I love you right?"

"Sha, you tell me at every opportunity, ai hodnes." Lexa smiled, "Now, I need you to help me by braiding my hair whilst I put on my warpaint. The Desert Clan leader and his council have all arrived and I need to be in full armor and warpaint for the fight my warriors have dragged him here for."

Nodding, Clarke slipped over to the edge of the bed so Lexa could sit in front of her as she quickly twisted Lexa's hair into it's usual intricate pattern. "Are you worried about this fight today?" Clarke asked curiously after a few minutes of silence.

Lexa smiled at Clarke in the reflection in the mirror, "Azgeda are the only warriors that can really hope to match the Trikru. The Desert Leader will be lucky if he lasts a minute against me."

Clarke tied off the last strand and then placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's neck, "He ordered the attack on our family, make him suffer."


	61. Taming the Desert

**A/N: Hey guys :) So, I am really sorry there was no chapter yesterday but really I think that missing one day in 60 isn't too bad haha so I hope you guys forgive me. Pretty please? I did mean to post one, but I was so busy and then I really didn't want to just half ass one in the twenty minutes I had spare yesterday. So yeah, here is the next chapter, please enjoy and then let me know what you think :) xx**

The crowed jeered as the Desert's leader was dragged out into the center of the arena before being uncuffed and shoved roughly to his knees, the people that had been brought with him stood to the side and attempted to look as small as possible.

When Clarke walked out onto the dais a cheer went up, and there were gasps as she pulled forwards her seat to set it beside the one put aside for Lexa, which placed her on equal level with their Heda. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she sat in the seat, and even their friends who were watching from the crowd shivered slightly.

"This man ordered the attack on the city, ordered the attack on all of us, all of you. And he did it because he didn't want this." She said, gesturing to the way she was sat, "Unfortunately for him, the people of Polis are stronger than his clan could ever hope to be!"

The crowd shouted in affirmation, and a small smiled played on the edge of Clarke's lips, "As you know, an attack like this was a direct challenge to your Commanders authority and so it must be answered in turn."

Clarke held out her hand to the side and the crowd parted as Lexa glided through, with the paintings that Clarke had done that morning still decorating her am, visibly because she had rolled up her sleeve to deliberately show them.

The crowd expected some words from their Heda, whose expression was completely blank as she walked, her gaze fixed ahead on Clarke as they cheered.

Instead, she reached the center of the arena and her face twisted into a vicious snarl as she kicked the man on his knees firmly in the ribs sending him sprawling across the floor.

Ontari tossed him a blade from where she was standing to the side, as Lexa drew her own and twirled it round as she waited for him to get up, which he did quickly before settling himself into a clumsy stance.

"Fight then you coward." She growled, as he just stood their, looking unsure what he should be doing. Which was to be expected, Lexa supposed, the Desert leader had been born into his role and had people to fight for him all of his life.

Gripping the sword tightly he stepped forward and swung at her arm, which she humored by parrying rather than by stopping the fight there and then with a crushing blow.

He attacked twice more, both of which she easily countered before she tired of his pathetic swings and twisted into his fourth attempt at a strike, catching hold of his wrist and driving her knee upwards into the underside of the joint which made him drop the sword.

Tossing aside her own, she threw a punch that had him sprawled across the floor once more, moaning pitifully she heard him cry out to be allowed to yield. The crowd watched in disgust, no warrior would ever wield in battle and they were all of the shared opinion that the man was a complete waste of space.

Grabbing him by the back of the shirt, Lexa hauled him up to his knees before turning to face Clarke, " **Commander of Death, is this mans fight over?** " She called out.

" **Commander of the Blood, I see no man, all I see is a pitiful creature who should have been put out of it's misery a long time ago, why should it be rewarded with mercy?** " Clarke called back, finding her self to be almost enjoying the show they were putting on for the city, which all of the people gathered where watching intently.

Lexa smiled down at the man knelt at her feet, "How right you are Wanheda. People of the coalition, my coalition, no one is to give the man aid, he will live out his days alone, denied a warriors death. His clan will be subject to the same treatment as Skaikru, ruled by representatives of my choosing until such time as I feel I can once more trust in their abilities to lead themselves. Is there any here who would question my ruling?" She said clearly, not shouting but projecting her voice so every person could hear her clearly.

The guard seized the Desert's ex-leader as Lexa walked up to the dais purposefully, followed by a chant of the word "Heda" that rose in volume with every step she took. Once she reached the forefront of the platform she sat on her seat, taking Clarke's hand as they sat side by side, watching the man be dragged out of the city.

After he was gone they stayed in silence, Ontari and Octavia took their cue as Lexa's eyes flickered to them and they quickly started ushering people away, the spectacle having finished.

Once the courtyard was clear Lexa turned to Clarke and smiled, "A united front, I doubt very much that other clans will attempt to come at us head on now."

Clarke laughed tiredly, "Me neither, and the addition of Ontari lending her support to us will clear up any residue resistance. Trikru and Azgeda separately are formidable, together your clans are unstoppable."

They stood up, heading down towards where their friends were waiting, having stayed back a moment when they saw them talking.

"Our clans? So you are definitely staying as Skaikru even after we are bonded?" Lexa asked curiously, sounding almost disappointed.

Clarke smiled and touched her shoulder gently, causing her to pause her steps, "I know you would like me to join Trikru Lexa, but I am needed in Arcadia. But don't worry, my loyalties will always be to you and your coalition. You will never lose me because of the clan that I am from."

Lexa smiled at her with a resigned air, "No matter how many times I may wish otherwise, I know that this is the best thing for your people, but more than that... This is the best thing for you Clarke. You have bled for Skaikru, changing clans would make you miserable and I love you to much to ask you to do that."

"Thank you." Clarke whispered quietly, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Smirking Lexa leaned in to press her lips to Clarke, "Well, I think I might..."

"Ok, enough you two." Raven cut in, having seen the transition from serious to heart eyes, "Clarke I love you to bits but I'm kidnapping your girlfriend for the afternoon, you can have mine."

Lexa and Ontari both stared at one another in confusion and then for a moment horror as they took Raven's words literally.

"Don't worry," Clarke assured them, laughing when she saw the looks the two warriors were exchanging,"She just means she wants to spend time with you and Ontari is going to come hang out with me whilst you two are busy."

Nodding hesitantly, Lexa followed Raven as she suddenly headed off back towards the city, throwing one last questioning look over her shoulder to Clarke who just shrugged.

"Do you know why Raven just ran away with Lexa?" Clarke asked Ontari softly as they disappeared round the corner.

The Azgeda shook her head, "I have no idea, don't worry, she'll probably bring her back soon."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Lexa asked for the third time, this time placing her hand on Raven's shoulder to spin her back to face Lexa head on as she rambled.

"I need to know where these tech parts are that you got me to come here to go through." Raven said quickly, realizing that Lexa almost never ending patience was wearing thin.

Lexa sighed, "And it was crucial that you pull me away for this now because?" She asked, as she nodded to Raven to follow her before leading her through several twists and turns until they arrived at a large building that appeared as though it had once been a warehouse of some kind.

When Lexa opened the door Raven's jaw dropped open at all the parts she saw layed out before her, "This is amazing, why didn't you tell us about this before?" She practically squealed, her eyes lighting up as she looked through everything the grounders had collected over the years.

"None of it does anything Raven." Lexa said patiently, still suspecting that there was another layer to this excursion that she wasn't seeing yet.

"That's because there's no power." Raven said absentmindedly, before slowly lowering back the piece she had in her hands and looking up at Lexa, "Power. Lexa, I think that with enough time, I can use what's here to power the city."

Lexa looked around where they were standing dubiously, "I don't see how that is likely to happen."

"Have a little faith in me." Raven grinned.

Smiling, Lexa placed her hands on Raven's shoulder, looking into her eyes seriously, "I do have faith in you Raven, if you say you can do it then I believe that you will. However, if you don't tell me why you really dragged me away from Clarke then you will not survive to do so."

Biting her lip, Raven looked at the floor, "I was wondering, I was just thinking...Well...How do Azgeda ask people to marry them?"


	62. Advice

**A/N: Hey guys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last one, I'm doing my best to respond privately to more reviews :D Can't wait to heat what you think of this one! xx**

Lexa eyes widened in surprise as Raven stared back at her, nervously awaiting an answer.

"I didn't realize that you two had become so serious so quickly Raven." She said eventually, to which Raven smiled slightly.

"We've been together for a matter of weeks and we already have a child, getting engaged is hardly a big stretch." Raven laughed, lifting herself up to sit on top of one of the crates lining the wall near the door they had entered from.

Lexa grinned as she walked towards Raven and leaned against the edge of the crate Raven was sitting on, "I understand what you mean Raven. But you need to understand that in our culture marriage is for life. If this is what you truly want, and if she makes you truly happy then you will have my full support but I care about you to much to let you rush forwards without being completely sure."

Raven placed her hand on top of Lexa's and met her eyes firmly, "I have never been happier in my entire life, I swear to you that Ontari is everything I have ever wanted."

"Then I will tell you everything you want to know." Lexa smiled, "The first thing being that Azgeda under Nia's rule had very few love unions for warriors as high ranking as Ontari, she will have no set idea of how your proposal should be, so you are free to use Skaikru traditions."

Shaking her head, Raven drummed her fingers along the top of the box, "I don't want to do things just the way I want them. I want to do this the way Ontari wants, no ones ever listened to her desires for things before."

Lexa chuckled, "You are perfect for her, who'd have thought that you two would've ever become this. I'm almost jealous, but don't tell Clarke that, she'll kill me."

Raven laughed, "I don't think Clarke would actually kill you for recognizing how much more awesome we are."

"Watch yourself Raven." Lexa growled at her playfully. "Ontari will be happy if you are, in her whole life, I think that is the only thing that she has really wanted for herself, just you."

Ducking her head, Raven bit her lip before looking back up to Lexa, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Lexa smiled, "In some ways I am exactly like Ontari, we were both denied love for the longest time. Now she has you that is all she wants, just like what I feel for Clarke, by loving you she has placed an amazing amount of trust."

Raven nodded seriously, "Trust that I will never break."

Lexa stared at the floor sadly, "Maybe, but one day she may be forced to break your trust in her. I hope on that day you can find it in you to understand."

"If Ontari ever has to make a decision like the one you did at the Mountain then I will understand." Raven said firmly, "Clarke spoke with me at length, trying to work out the conflicting emotions she felt, in the end it comes down to one simple fact... You had no choice."

Lexa's lips twisted into a small smile, "I am glad to hear that Raven, Ontari is of my blood and so my family, it is good to know that she will be loved so unconditionally. Few people have the strength to love a leader, it is the sad fact that we accept when we accept our call to rule."

"How do I propose then, in a way that will make it clear how much I really love her." Raven asked quietly.

"You ask her to spend the rest of her life with you in a moment when she is imperfect. From what she has told me, Nia would chastise for every toe our of place, show her that she is free to make mistakes and that you will love her through them all." Lexa said after a long pause as she thought.

Raven nodded slowly, "I like that, thank you Lexa, I'll work it out properly and then can I talk to you again before I actually ask her."

"Of course Raven, you are always free to speak with me about anything that is troubling you or that you wish advice for." Lexa smiled before looking around the room, "But you are best speaking to someone else about anything technical so I am going to take my leave whilst you go through all of this. Let me know if you require anything at all and I will do my best to accommodate you."

Giving her a grateful smiled, Raven nodded, "Thank you Lexa, for everything."

"Your welcome." She murmured quietly, before slipping out of the door.

* * *

"There is no reason that you could not be a warrior." Raven heard from behind her as she hauled a heavy crate down from a shelf and placed it on the floor beside her, turning round she found Ontari leaning against the door frame watching her.

Smiling, she crossed the room and pulled her down into a sweet kiss, before releasing her shirt and going back to rooting around in the boxes.

"There's just the small matter of my leg standing in the way." Raven laughed at her, tossing across a large cog without looking up from the box she was up to her elbows in.

Ontari caught it just as it was about to whack into her head with deadly precision, holding it precariously, unsure of the pieces actual purpose,

"Raven, I just watched you lift something far heavier than most warriors who fight with blades could move. Sword fighting for most favours agility over strength, which yes, you are unsuited for. However, upper body strength is vital for archery which you could do mounted on horseback." Ontari said quickly, demonstrating by making the motion of nocking and drawing back an arrow without moving her lower body.

Raven looked across at her curiously, "I've never done archery, I'm probably terrible at it."

Ontari grinned, shaking her head, "No, you don't get to say that without ever trying it Raven. Most decide against the discipline because of the strength required, but you already have that so all you need to build is the skill and accuracy. And from the way you almost knocked me out with this?" She said holding up the cog, "I don't believe that will be a problem."

"You really think that that can work?" Raven asked.

"I know it can." Ontari said confidently, "I will train you myself and you will become a legendary warrior in your own right. We can even train a horse specially to respond to vocal commands rather than physical and then you will be truly unstoppable."

She paused for a moment as she looked at Raven's unreadable expression. "Of course, if you don't want this then I understand completely, being a warrior isn't for everyone and if you don't want to then all you have to do it say, I-"

Raven silenced her by wrapping her arms round Ontari and squeezing her ribs tightly, "I would love for you to train me. I can't wait to ride into Arcadia beside you and show them all that their pitying looks were never needed or wanted."

Ontari smiled and held her close, "Neither can I, you're stronger than all of them put together, and we're going to prove it to them once and for all."


	63. Full Circle

**A/N: Hey guys, loads of lovely reviews last chapter so thank you all so much for that. I am actually really nervous posting this chapter and I hope it goes down well with you guys so please let me know what you think! :D xx**

"So..." Clarke called out as she walked into their bedroom, "Do you want to go down to the lake this evening?"

"Clarke!" Lexa smiled happily when she saw her girlfriend walk through the door, "Let me formally introduce you to my good friend, Luna kom Floukru, or of the Boat People in gonasleng. You might recognize her from the tournament."

"Of course." Clarke smiled in greeting, stepping forwards to grasp Luna's offered arm firmly, "My jaw dropped when I heard the two of you taunting each other, Lexa's usually so serious."

Luna's laugh was bright, "The Commander likes to make out that it is her responsibilities that have caused her to act as she does, but in reality she has always been that serious, even as a child. Of course there are exceptions, and I am glad you are forcing her to be more like my best friend again."

Clarke grinned, looking at Lexa with shining eyes, as her girlfriend just sighed and walked over to take a seat on the couch. "I have one friend, and she joins with you to tease."

Clarke laughed before looking back at Luna, "Wait, you knew Lexa as a kid?"

Lexa and Luna exchanged a look that Clarke was unable to work out, before Luna turned back to Clarke and nodded, "We trained together up until our teens from when we were small."

"But night bloods only train with other night bloods don't they?" Clarke asked in confusion, the image slowly coming together in her mind, "So you're...?"

Nodding, Luna pulled up her sleeve, before running a knife down her forearm lightly, just enough to reveal the black blood running through her veins. "I left a long time ago, Titus wanted my head, but Lexa protected me and kept me survival secret. She led the city to believe that I had died, and when I returned years later as Floukru's leader, no one thought twice."

* * *

 _8 Years Earlier_

 _"Lexa this is insane, what if Titus finds out?" Costia called after the headstrong teenager, who was racing through the trees ahead of her._

 _Lexa span around to grin at her, placing her hands on Costia's shoulders to pull her in for a kiss._

 _"No!" Costia said firmly, jerking backward before their lips could touch, "I won't let you distract me that easily, we are too close to the next conclave to alienate Titus. If he finds out I went along as well, then he will have more reason to hate me than he already does."_

 _"Titus just doesn't like you because "Love is weakness."" Lexa shot back, deepening her voice in an impression of her teacher, "It's ridiculous, I am the best in my class so why shouldn't I have a girlfriend? He just hates the thought of anyone being happy."_

 _"Best in your class are you?" A voice came from above, before the leaves rustled and another girl dropped from a high branch to land lightly beside them. "You are getting cocky Lexa, we both know I am the superior warrior."_

 _Costia chuckled as she watch Luna and Lexa square up to each other jokingly. They kept walking further from Polis, jostling at each others shoulders playfully, before breaking into a run as they raced to the clearing that the three best friends spent most of their free time in._

 _When they stopped, after a brief argument over who had been the winner, Lexa wrapped up the other night blood in a hug, "I don't want you to leave."_

 _"Me neither." Costia whispered, as she joined in, wrapping her arms around Luna's back so her hands rested against Lexa's shoulders._

 _"I have to." She whispered softly, "Heda is close to death, I cannot face you in the Conclave Lexa, it would destroy me."_

 _Lexa's eyes glistened as she fought to hold back tears, "We were raised together, how can they expect me to kill you?"_

 _Costia rubbed her girlfriends back comfortingly as they all pulled away from the hug, joining hands as they stood in a circle facing each other._

 _"I could go instead, without me you would win and then-" Lexa started, but was cut off by Luna shaking her head sadly._

 _"You are the next Heda Lexa, I can fight well enough but I can't kill, it's not in me to be the person they want. But you? You will be the leader our people deserve, and I am so proud to call you my friend, my sister."_

 _Lexa's self control broke then, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "It's not fair, when I'm Heda things will be different I promise." She vowed, with a determined edge in her eyes, "One day I will bring you home."_

 _Luna chuckled, "I believe you will, but for now, just make sure Titus doesn't have me hunted down and I will love you till the end of my days." Lexa grinned as she nodded, then Luna turned to Costia, who was watching them say goodbye with her own tears painting her face, "Look after her for me Cos? God knows we're the only two who can make her smile, just make sure she keeps ignoring Titus' insane expectations."_

 _Costia laughed as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms round Luna once more, "I swear it Luna, I'll keep her smiling, you just focus on keeping yourself safe. And then one day we'll all be together again, here, in our clearing."_

 _"I'll count the days." Luna promised, as she held her hand up to her mouth to whistle, a horse trotting out of the tree line on the command, "I need to go now, I have a lot of ground to cover before morning."_

 _Once she was mounted up, Costia and Lexa both placed a hand on her leg, "You're coming back." Lexa said, echoed by Costia, before they lifted their hands and Luna dug her heels into the horses side._

 _As they watched her leave, Costia wrapped her arms round Lexa's waist as they sunk to the floor, "It's ok, it's going to be ok." She whispered, as Lexa gave up on any pretense that she wasn't being torn apart by Luna leaving them._

 _"Please never leave me, I can't lose you both." Lexa said quietly, as she leaned back against Costia's chest, once her tears had dried up and the night was wearing thin, "I need you."_

 _Costia stroked Lexa's hair back from her face as they both stared in the direction Luna had disappeared, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere Lex."_

* * *

Clarke's eyes widened as Luna finished telling her the story, "I have never hated the whole idea of the conclave more than I do right now."

Both of them looked over to Lexa, who was visibly attempting to hide her upset at the reminder of a time when she had been happy before the Ice Nation took Costia from her.

Clarke sat next to her quickly, wrapping an arm around Lexa's shoulder, as Luna sat on the other side offering silent support. "You don't have to hold back here with us Lexa, you loved her so it's ok to be upset that she is gone."

"Clarke I-" Lexa started, before pausing, "Clarke I don't know how I am supposed to feel, Costia is dead, she is gone. I love you but I can't help but love her still, I don't want you to feel as thought that has any affect on how I feel for you."

Shaking her head, Clarke smiled at Lexa, "That is just so much like you Lexa, worrying about how other people will feel even when there is no cause too. I know you love me, but there is nothing wrong with still loving her, I am fully aware that your heart is more than big enough to love the both of us."

Lexa smiled, relaxing back into Clarke's arms as Luna grinned and patted her leg, "I can see what you see in her now Lexa, are all Skaikru so wise?"

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "The war they nearly restarted would suggest otherwise."

Nodding her head, Lexa smiled at Luna, "It's true, most Skaikru have little or no brain at all, a sparse number are intelligent and kind but the rest are just lost causes."

"Well that's incredibly rude." Clarke muttered, a smiled twisting up the corners of her lips even as she said it.

"How long are you in the city?" Lexa asked Luna after a moment.

Luna shrugged her shoulder casually, "You called me here, so it's your decision, I made sure that my clan will run smoothly for at least a two weeks before I am required to return."

"Good." Lexa nodded, "Because I am going to keep the promise I made that night, the conclave is changing, and you're going to help me do it."

* * *

Lexa and Luna stood side by side, in the exact same spot they had said goodbye eight years previously.

"Of course you buried her here." Luna murmured.

Lexa smiled softly as she looked down at the simple carved headstone at their feet, "This is where she was most happy, it's what she would have wanted."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back when Nia killed her, I wanted to, I really did." Luna said earnestly.

Eyes fixed on Costia's name carved into the stone, Lexa dipped her chin slightly, "I know. People would have put two and two together and realized you were the missing night blood, it wasn't safe."

"She was right," Luna smiled, "We have all come back to our clearing. Not the way we envisioned but we're here now."

Letting out a small humorless laugh, Lexa knelt down to sit in front of the grave, joined mere moments later by Luna.

"Sometimes I feel like I am betraying her."

On Luna's curious look Lexa continued, "Sometimes when I am with Clarke I forget to be sad, just for a moment, but when I remember again it feels like a betrayal because I am happy and she's not here."

Luna shook her head and firmly grasped Lexa's hand, "The one thing in this world that Costia wanted was to make you happy, you were everything to her and she would be so proud of everything you have done in the last seven years. And if Costia ever met Clarke? She would thank her to loving you in the way you deserve to be loved."

Lexa smiled, turning her head to look at her oldest and dearest friend, "You always knew what to say."

"I always tell you the truth Lex, and this is it. It's been seven years, it's time for you to let yourself be happy."

Placing her hand on the patch of earth in front of the stone, Luna uttered the words she had not been there to say seven years before, "Yu gonplei ste odon Costia kom Trikru."

"May we meet again." Lexa added, placing her hand on top of Luna's.

* * *

When Lexa walked back into their room, she found Clarke waiting up for her, reading one of the books that Lexa had left lying on their table.

"You didn't have to stay awake." She smiled as she walked in.

Clarke smiled back, noticing how it seemed like a weight had finally been lifted from Lexa's shoulders, one she had been carrying for as long as she could remember. "I wanted to be here when you got back in case you wanted to talk about it."

Lexa grinned, taking hold of Clarke's hand and pulling her into the bed before resting her head on top of Clarke's chest. "I'm tired and what I really want to do right now is fall asleep in the arms of my wonderful girlfriend. However, if it's ok with you, in the next few days could I tell you about Costia?"

Wrapping her arm tighter around Lexa's back, Clarke nodded, tired eyes already starting to close, "I would love that."


	64. Memory Lane

**A/N - Hey :) This chapter is almost 4000 words and it is something I have been wanting to do for a while but I wanted to do it right. Please enjoy and then let me know what you think because I spend my entire night writing this and I really hope you guys like it :) xx**

When Lexa's eyes flickered open she found the image of her long dead girlfriend lying on the cabinet beside her, and for a moment her heart paused in her chest as she took the paper with tentative hands, gently stroking her finger along the charcoal lines of Costia's jaw.

"Luna and I were up for most of the night to make that perfect." Clarke smiled, as she stepped into the room, carrying two plates of food for the both of them.

Lexa's eyes were wide as she looked at Clarke, "You did this?"

"Who else?" Clarke grinned, "When my dad died, I was always so scared that I would forget his face, I must have drawn him a thousand times over whilst I was in the sky box, just to keep the memory etched into my brain. I wanted to make sure that you had something permanent that you could look at, Luna said that as far as she knew you had never had a drawing done."

Nodding her head, Lexa ran her fingers over the surface of the image again, "We never seemed to have time, and once she was gone? I wanted to be alone."

"You said you wanted to tell me about her." Clarke said gently, "I have all day if you'd like to talk to me."

Lexa carefully placed the picture to the side as she took the plate that Clarke was holding out, "If you are willing then I would like that very much. But, I don't really know where to start..." She trailed off sadly, unable to sort through the jumbled mess of memories that she had done her best to avoid for seven years.

Clarke sat on the bed carefully, crossing her legs to balance her own plate on her lap, "How about I ask you questions then? And if you don't want to answer then I'll just ask a different question." When Lexa nodded gratefully at the solution Clarke offered, the sky girl rested her chin on her hand and looked at Lexa thoughtfully, "Then I suppose the most obvious first question is how did the two of you meet?"

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 7_

 _"This is ridiculous." Anya said suddenly, making Lexa jump out of her skin and nearly fall off the branch she was clinging to as she watched the market._

 _"Anya!" Lexa hissed, "You nearly made me fall."_

 _Anya shook her head despairingly as she ducked her head to follow Lexa's eye line, sighing when her suspicions were confirmed. "The girl has been in the city for less than a month and you have been following her incessantly without once saying a word to her. This is hardly the way to make friends Lexa, especially when you are supposed to be at a training session with Titus."_

 _Lexa shrugged before grinning at Anya impishly, "Titus is teaching us how to throw knives today, I thought he would prefer if I wasn't there."_

 _Before she could help it, Anya smiled fondly at the small warrior, "Yes, I don't know how many more holes in his robes he can take from you. And as much as you may deny it, none of us buy that it is accidental. Especially not with Luna congratulating you after every session where you do it."_

 _Lexa laughed quietly before her attention was drawn away as the person she was watching moved closer to the base of the tree she was hiding in._

 _"This has gone on for long enough." Anya said determinedly, "Either go and introduce yourself or come home with me now." She gave the ultimatum, watching Lexa's brow furrow as she tried to find a way to stay without actually leaving the safety of her hiding place._

 _Anya quickly decided that enough time had gone and decided for her, darting further along the branch to shove firmly, sending Lexa tumbling to the floor._

 _"Are you ok?" A gentle voice came from above her, the soft brown eyes of it's owner coming into Lexa's frame of vision as she took the offered hand in a daze. Standing up, she suddenly realized who had helped her and opened and closed her mouth uselessly, before finally settling on just nodding._

 _"I'm Costia." The slightly taller girl laughed, looking round as her father called her back, "I'll see you around some time?"_

 _After Lexa watched Costia leave she finally found her voice, "Lexa, I'm Lexa." She whispered._

 _"Are you sure about that? Because you sound confused." Anya teased as she dropped down beside her, "Come on Lexa, Titus will have my head if I don't return you soon."_

* * *

Clarke laughed as Lexa's cheeks burnt red, "You followed her around the city until Anya got bored and pushed you out of a tree? Where was your confidence then Lexa?"

Lexa glared at her as she chewed on a piece of meat, before swallowing and shaking her head, "I didn't know anything about her, all I knew was that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was a child, I had no idea what I was feeling, I just wanted to speak to her but I managed to make a fool of myself and figured that she would never speak to me after that embarrassment."

Tilting her head curiously, Clarke asked her next question, "So how did you next meet with her?"

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 8_

 _It had been just over three months since Lexa had first heard Costia's voice, and in that time she had passed 8 winters. She had been keeping a subtle eye on the intriguing girl but hadn't attempted to try and speak with her, too embarrassed to even consider it after the complete failure of the attempt Anya had orchestrated for her._

 _Lexa was walking through the market, on her way to meet with Luna to sneak away from another of Titus' ridiculous lectures, when she heard a muted scream and then the clatter of something falling from a dark narrow alleyway that ran along the back of the market district in the capitol._

 _Without stopping to think about the potential dangers, Lexa headed straight for the sound, to be met with the sight of Costia backed into a corner by three of the teenage street kids who hassled the younger ones for money and food on a regular basis, bullying them out of anything they had. Lexa had encountered them twice before but had on both occasions just slipped away without causing a fuss._

 _The large, tough looking, boy at the front lifted a short stick in the air about to hit the unarmed girl in front of him and Lexa saw red. Sprinting down the alley she leapt up and landed on his back, clawing at his face with her nails before wrapping her arms round his neck. She could have taken him if he had been alone, but his friends soon moved in to help, grabbing onto her waist and yanking her off their leader, throwing Lexa to the ground before viciously kicking at her ribs._

 _When Lexa stood up, her black blood was dripping from a cut on her lip where she had bitten it and the three boys visibly paled._

 _"Shit, she's one of the kids in training to be the commander." The smallest of the three said, pulling on the ring leaders arm to get him to back away, knowing they were in a lot of trouble if they were caught attacking Lexa._

 _The leader shook off the arm, stepping forwards to stare down at Lexa, who was tiny in comparison but stood tall regardless, "This girl? She's so small, I think that we would be thanked for getting rid of such a puny little waste of space."_

 _He threw a punch but Lexa was quicker, whipping out a knife from her belt and jabbing it into his upper arm, twisting it before jumping back out of his reach as he flailed in agony._

 _"Leave now and I won't kill you all." Lexa said confidently, gripping the blade of her knife with sweaty hands as she prayed they would just listen and leave._

 _With their leader too distracted by his pain to speak, the other two quickly grabbed his arms and dragged him away._

 _Dropping the knife to the ground, Lexa turned round to look at the girl she had rescued with concern, "Are you ok?"_

 _Costia's eyes widened in recognition, "You're the girl who fell out of the tree in the market. So you can speak!"_

 _Lexa smiled almost shyly, holding out her hand, "Lexa, I'm Lexa."_

* * *

Smiling, Clarke leaned her head on Lexa legs, looking up at her girlfriends face as she listened, "Always the hero aren't you?"

Lexa laughed but shook her head, "I was a small child, what I did was far more foolish than heroic."

"How small are we talking?" Clarke asked curiously.

Reluctantly, Lexa stood up from the bed before holding her hand to her waist, "I was about this tall when I met Costia, as I said, I was a very small child."

Clarke laughed as Lexa retook her seat, "So how did you two end up together then?"

Lexa smiled as she thought back to the early days before the death of their Heda had become imminent, "Costia and I were friends for three years before we were ever more than just friends. But I know I loved her from the very first time I saw her."

"Come on then," Clarke grinned, "Tell me what happened?"

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 11_

 _"Sometimes I just want to take my knife and shove it right in Titus'-"_

 _Costia clapped her hand over Luna's mouth as she ranted, "Enough Luna, you may be a night blood but you may still be arrested for threatening to murder Heda's advisor."_

 _Luna shook her head, "You don't understand, you should have heard the way he spoke to Lexa! Everyone knows that she is better than the rest of us at basically everything, but he never stops pushing, it's like he wants her to be miserable."_

 _Costia frowned as Luna started recounting for the tenth time how unfair Titus had been in their lesson that morning, pushing Lexa to her limits as the rest of the night bloods sparred with each other._

 _As they turned the corner, they saw Lexa herself, limping as she came back from the healer._

 _"Lexa!" Costia called out in concern, rushing over to the other girl, ducking down so Lexa could put her arm around Costia's shoulder to take the weight off her injured leg. "What happened?"_

 _Lexa smiled slightly as she saw Luna's furious look as the other night blood stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest, "It was just a small injury during training, nothing to be worried about."_

 _Costia sighed, knowing that if it was a small injury then Lexa would simply be refusing to let it affect her, but she let the lie go, knowing that any attempt to push would just be met with strong denial._

 _As they walked back toward where Lexa's room was to allow her to rest her leg, they saw Titus coming in the opposite direction towards them._

 _"Last chance to let me kill him." Luna muttered to Costia, who shushed her quickly._

 _Titus loomed over the three girls as he looked at them disapprovingly, "A Commander should not show their weakness for the world to see." He stared at Lexa pointedly, who forced herself to stand straight and remove her arm from Costia's shoulder, bowing her head to her tutor respectfully._

 _"That's ridiculous." Costia said before she could help herself. "It's hardly for the world to see, and surely it's better to lean on others for a moment rather than pushing yourself too far and then being forced to depend on others for the rest of your life. Besides we're inside the Commander's tower which is basically impossible to get into."_

 _"Yes, which makes me wonder how you keep finding your way back." Titus shot back before Costia just rolled her eyes in answer, spurred on by the gleeful grin on Luna's face that she could just see out of the corner of her eyes._

 _"You're not going to be able to get rid of me Titus, no matter how much you might want to, I have permission to be here from Heda himself."_

 _They walked away quickly, ducking into Lexa's room before Luna collapsed with her back against the door, laughing as she pulled Costia into a hug, "That was brilliant, although he is going to kill you when he next sees you."_

 _"Luna could you give us a moment." Lexa said quietly as she stared at Costia with an unreadable expression._

 _"Of course," Luna said quickly, backing out of the room as she recognized the expression Lexa always got before she started yelling at them for causing trouble._

 _Beckoning Costia closer, Lexa took her hand nervously as her face softened, "You just stood up to Titus."_

 _"I have done it before, although usually you are angry afterwards." Costia said, confused about Lexa's reaction._

 _"You did it for me, you stood up to him for me." Lexa breathed out as she stared at Costia wonderingly, as though she had just seen something that she had been missing for years._

 _Costia stared at Lexa, "Lexa what are you doing?" She murmured, as Lexa's nose bumped against her own._

 _"I'm not really sure." Lexa answered honestly, as their lips connected in a pure, innocent kiss, that was a first for both of them._

* * *

Clarke smiled, as she tapped on Lexa's arm to get her attention.

Blinking her eyes a few time, Lexa caught sight of Clarke's face again and smiled back at her, "I'm sorry, it's been so long since I deliberately thought back to any of this."

Grinning, Clarke trailed her thumb across Lexa's cheek, "Don't worry about it, I'm here to be patient and listen, I get the feeling that this is something you needed to do."

Lexa nodded, twisting round slightly so she could lie down on the bed, pulling Clarke towards her, wanting to do nothing more than just hold the other girl. "You're right, I did need this."

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 13_

 _The two girls laughed against each others mouths as they sat next to each other on the bed, unable to resist tempting fate with one final kiss before Lexa left for the lesson with Titus that she was already late for._

 _"What is this?" Came the stern voice of her tutor, the voice that sounded horrified at what he was witnessing. "Lexa kom Trikru come here at once!"_

 _Her heart pounding in her chest, Lexa quickly cross the room to stand in front of Titus with her head bowed, "Teacher I can explain-"  
_

 _"Love is weakness Lexa, I thought you knew that. You disappoint me, I want this girl gone by nightfall!"_

 _"No!" Lexa cried out, catching his arm as he turned to leave, "If she goes then so do I!"_

 _Titus glared down at her angrily, "You are a night blood, if you walk away from the capitol then you will be hunted and killed."_

 _"Then kill me." Lexa bit out, equally as angry, "Because I will not let you keep me away from her. I have done everything you have asked my entire life, but I won't do this."  
_

 _Costia stood helplessly, watching as they squared up to each other, knowing that any intervention on her part would only make the situation worse than it already was._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, Titus shook his head in disgust, "Fine, but if I find you to be slacking in any of your studies then I will do a lot worse than just ordering her removal from this building."_

* * *

With wide eyes, Clarke stared at Lexa in surprise, "You really told him to kill you?"

Lexa nodded, "Everyone knew that Titus favored me, I took a gamble that he would not risk losing the most promising candidate to become the next Heda. We had kept out relationship hidden from him for over two years, he had no idea that we were actually in love, so most likely assumed that it was just a childhood infatuation that would eventually pass."

"So you won that argument against him." Clarke said, respect for her girlfriend evident in her eyes.

Smirking Lexa shook her head, "I would hardly call it winning, after than Titus pushed me harder than ever, forcing me to go further and further. But I never let him catch me off guard, every time he knocked me down I got straight back up again. And with every fight I got stronger, and with every fight, he fast ran out of reasons to use against Costia staying with me."

"What about when you became Commander?"

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 16_

 _When the victory bell sounded, Costia dashed through the tower, bursting into the throne room along with multitudes of other people. She almost collapsed with relief when she saw Lexa sat on the throne, a blade lying across her knee._

 _Impulsively, Lexa stood from the throne, prompting shocked gasps from her new subjects as she walked to Costia and placed a kiss on her lips, "I am alive, it's ok." She whispered in the girls ear, before walking back to her throne and staring out at her people again as though it hadn't happened._

 _Titus looked as though his head was going to explode, but he said nothing, wisely keeping quiet as Lexa addressed her new people._

 _The new Commander recited the lineage of her predecessors calmly, in an even tone, before looking to the ambassadors who nodded in acknowledgement that she was the true Heda._

 _Then she stood up._

 _It was customary after a Heda had ascended, for them to announce a task that they intended to complete during their reign, and many had been great deeds that were spoken about years after their death. But none could compare to the near impossible feat that Commander Lexa of the Trikru announced that she would complete. Uniting the twelve warring clans into one single nation._

 _/_

 _When Costia finally got to speak to Lexa it was already the early hours of the next morning, as the Commander pulled off various pieces of her armor, dropping it haphazardly on the floor to be picked up later._

 _Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around Costia's waist and held her close._

 _"I'm so glad you're ok." Costia cried, finally relaxing as she saw and felt for herself that Lexa had walked out of her conclave with only a single scratch decorating her upper arm. "Although what were you thinking? Kissing me in front of the entire city?"_

 _Lexa smiled at her, "I was keeping the promise that I made to Luna before she left, things are going to be different now I am Heda. Starting with Titus' ridiculous teachings, I love you and I want the whole_ _world_ _to know that we are stronger together."_

* * *

"You don't have to keep going today." Clarke said gently, as she noticed the dark, sorrowful look in Lexa's eyes, guessing what was going to come next.

Lexa shook her head, "I want to."

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before opening her mouth again.

"It had been nearly a year since I became Heda. Nia was fighting me incessantly, refusing to meet me halfway on anything. She believed that she was the rightful ruler and sought to take my power for herself by killing me..."

"Costia loved horses, more than anything else in the world, and she would ride daily. I was at war at the time, fighting an army of Nia's men and it wasn't until I got back that I learnt Costia had been taken and her guards had all been killed. Nia's hatred for me was so strong that she sacrificed nearly four hundred of her warriors as a distraction so she could take the woman I loved from me."

"You were seventeen?" Clarke asked quietly, sounding horrified.

Lexa nodded, "I waited for fifteen days, expecting a message from Nia with an offer to bargain for Costia's life. On the sixteenth her head was delivered to me with a note accepting the terms I had set for Azgeda's entry into my coalition. Nia placed me in a position where I could betray my people, or myself and Costia. From then, I lived for my people and kept everyone else away. Love is weakness, it became the words I lived by, and I truly believed it."

"Until I met you."

* * *

 _Lexa - Aged 22_

 _"Indra, what do you think of these Sky People?" Lexa asked curiously, as they awaited the arrival of the leader of the newest clan._

 _Indra scowled, "They are murderers, you should just order them all killed Heda."_

 _The corner of Lexa's lips quirked upwards, "We shall see." She said, settling herself back into her throne as she heard Gustus outside, threatening the leader of Skaikru._

 _"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive." She said, as the girl walked into her tent._

 _"You're the one who sent them there to kill us." Clarke replied, a statement rather than an accusation._

 _The tent was quiet for a long moment, the rest would assume that it was for effect of Lexa's part, but in reality it was because she was feeling something she had felt only once before, love at first sight. It was the same look that Costia had carried, the fierce determination to protect. Only this girl tempered it with a will as strong as Lexa's own, a survivor to the core._

 _Pushing everything away, Lexa focused back on the conversation, before her racing mind could be noticed._

 _"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?"_

 _"I've come to make you an offer."_

 _Of course she had._


	65. Rise and Shine

**A/N - Hey guys, so this chapter went somewhere completely different to where I originally meant it too, but now I'm kinda interested to see where I'm going with it. And that will depend on you guys, I am toying with what to do with Luna's character. So basically, I want you all to tell me what you think she will do and how that will have an impact. What you all say will decide what I do, so please take the time to tell me, because I'm struggling to work out which path to take on my own. Thanks guys, you're all amazing! xxx**

Clarke jolted awake suddenly, Lexa still sleeping peacefully beside her where she had fallen asleep after they spent the entire day telling stories. The view of the sky out of the window showed it was the early hours of the morning, which Clarke registered as she simultaneously noticed Luna hovering over her face.

"What are you doing?" Clarke hissed in annoyance at having been woken up.

"What am I doing? Why are you two still in bed, it's morning?" Luna grinned as she shifted back to Clarke could sit up.

Frowning, Clarke pointed over to the window, "Look at the sky, it's barely dawn, you can't just come in here and wake me up for no good reason."

"Will both of you just shut up?!" Lexa groaned, rolling over to glare at the two of them, "Luna, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Our room." Clarke corrected.

"Our room." Lexa acknowledged, "The coalition is at peace and I would like to sleep a reasonable amount before I have to put up with you."

Luna placed a hand on her chest, "That truly hurts me Lexa, I thought we were friends."

Rolling her eyes, Clarke slipped out of the bed, accepting that she wouldn't be going back to sleep at that point. Lexa followed suit, throwing the blankets over Luna's head so she and Clarke could get changed in peace.

Once they were dressed they headed for the door, Luna following after them with a grin plastered across her face, "Where are we headed then?" She asked brightly.

Lexa looked back at her over her shoulder, "The training grounds, it has been years since you and I sparred."

Clarke stifled a laugh at the groan that Luna gave, this should be fun.

* * *

The training ground was empty of warriors when they arrived, most still in bed where Lexa wished she was as she picked up a sword and beckoned Luna forwards.

"Come on then, you wanted me, now face the consequences of that foolish demand."

Luna let out a bark of laughter, "Who says you're going to beat me Lexa? You never have before."

"Ai laik Heda, since my conclave I am undefeated in combat." Lexa spoke calmly as she twirled her sword in her hands.

Slipping off the jacket she was wearing, Luna charged straight at Lexa, striking firmly towards the Commander's exposed stomach that her armor normally covered.

Lexa twisted to the side and then ducked at Luna's next attack went over her head, then she countered with her own, her wrist snapping up as she aimed for the soft underside of Luna's upper arm. Her friend was too quick though, dancing backwards as Lexa moved, causing her to overreach.

Ontari and Octavia arrived not long after the fight began, having intended to put an hours training in themselves before the other warriors started arriving for the day.

"Who's Lexa fighting?" Octavia asked curiously, "Wasn't she at the tournament?"

Clarke nodded as she watched the two fighting night bloods, who were twisting and turning too fast for her to follow, "That's Luna, leader of the Boat People. She's the night blood who ran from Lexa's conclave."

Ontari looked back to Clarke in surprise, "I thought that night blood had been hunted and killed."

"No, Lexa protected her for all these years, they grew up together."

Behind them, Lexa suddenly stilled, tapping the tip of her blade against the floor, "Enough for today, fighting with you was always pointless, we are too well matched."

Luna grinned, sheathing her sword, "True, but you were always better at everything else as well, it's why Titus wanted you to ascend to Heda over anyone else."

Smiling smugly at Luna's admission, Lexa walked back towards Clarke, nodding in greeting to Ontari and Octavia.

However, when Luna reached them she reacted with a lot more hostility, practically growling at the sight of Ontari, "You let this girl live? She was Nia's pet."

To Luna's great surprise, Clarke, Octavia and Lexa all turned a fierce glare on her as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Seriously Lexa?" She said in disbelief, "She was probably the one who-"

"Em pleni." Lexa shouted, "Luna you are my oldest and dearest friend, but if you are wise then you won't finish that accusation."

Luna's eyes narrowed, "You're protecting Azgeda now, from me?"

"Do I need to?" Lexa countered, "Ontari is one of our blood, and I would trust her with my life."

Ontari smiled slightly, even despite the argument that was ongoing, but Luna refused to back down.

"An Azgeda Heda? Lexa surely you cannot believe that that would work. She would destroy all that you have built."

Unsurprisingly, it was Octavia who lost her temper, jabbing Luna in the shoulder with her finger, "You haven't been here. You cannot just show up and start attacking our family, you have no idea what happens beneath the surface in peoples lives and you have no right to judge until you do."

Ontari quickly grabbed her round the waist and pulled her backwards, "I apologize, Octavia please stop, I am sure that Luna has cause to hate me, my clan has always been notoriously less than pleasant."

"Why are you apologizing?" Clarke asked, "You have personally done nothing to cause offense, and it is not fair for you to be attacked for things you had no control over."

Luna scoffed, "You mean to tell me that Nia's favorite was completely blameless for everything that she did under the Queen's orders? Not even mentioning the things that she just sat back and let happen."

"We all need to just step back and take a breath." Lexa said calmly, pushing at Luna's shoulder as she shot a warning look at Octavia, who was practically vibrating with anger.

"What we need to do is ask her what really happened when the Ice Nation took Costia." Luna said hotly, as Lexa recoiled, horrified by the anger in her friends eyes.

Ontari was the one to react, tackling Luna to the ground and pinning her there so she was forced to look into the Azgeda warrior's eyes, "Listen to me, I had no control over what Nia did, and if I wanted to stay alive and moderately sane then I was forced to relinquish control of my own actions to her as well. But I had no part in what happened to Costia kom Trikru. That was the first and last time I openly denied Nia, and I suffered for it afterwards. So stop opening up old wounds for no reason and calm yourself, before you alienate your friend who has apparently done more for you than she has ever done for anyone else besides Clarke."

Shocked into silence by the sincerity and eerie calm Ontari displayed, Luna just nodded her head after a split seconds thought.

Pulling herself to her feet, Ontari offered an arm to Luna, quirking an eyebrow as she did. Recognizing the test for what it was, Luna took her arm, standing up before turning to Lexa and bowing her head.

"I apologize Heda."

"No." Lexa said firmly, "You don't ever have to call me that Luna, but please refrain from attacking any more of my family without provocation."

"Of course." The Boat Leader agreed instantly, keeping her gaze averted, "I have some messages I need to send back to my clan, so I will have to meet with you again later Lexa." She excused herself quickly before disappearing.

"She going to cause more trouble?" Octavia asked suspiciously, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"I don't know." Lexa said quietly, watching as Luna walked away, "Her hate for Azgeda is deep rooted from long before Costia was killed. Ontari I would be wary, just in case, I can only hope she will calm herself before she does something rash out of her blind anger that is misplaced when it comes to your people."


	66. Ambush

**A/N: Wow ok guys, so this chapter was going to be about 1,200 words and I had it all planned and then I started writing and something completely different happened. This is actually based off of a review, which I really liked and the core of this chapter is because of that. Now, I just need to apologize in advance for any mistakes, when I get really into writing my hands start to fall behind my brain so if I have mistakes I hope you can forgive me :) Also, I have put a few things in this chapter that just felt right at the time and I would love to hear what you guys say about all of this. Thanks guys :) I look forward to your reviews! xxx**

After Luna ran from the embarrassment of being ganged up on because of one of the Ice Nation, she disappeared into the woods to give herself some space to breathe. More than anything she was confused at Lexa's behaviour. The Ice Nation had taken so much from them all and there she was inviting Nia's protégé into her inner circle.

Grumbling angrily to her self, she leapt at the nearest tree, ascending quickly. Trikru may be the best clan in trees, but Floukru came a close second with their ability to ascend the masts of their boats during storms. Also, in Luna's case, she had grown up racing through the forest with Lexa and Costia so she was better than most.

When she ascended the tree, she settled back against the branch and looked up the sky, trying to figure out how Lexa could actually trust the girl that had foiled every attempt to remove Nia from power during her rein.

"You know I never used to be very good at climbing, but Lexa insists that most of our private lessons take place in the forest so I've gotten quite proficient."

Luna jumped as she noticed Ontari, who had somehow managed to climb the tree next to hers and was sitting just a few feet away, watching her curiously.

"Why are you following me?" Luna said accusingly.

Ontari tipped her head to the side, "Because you matter to Lexa, and it is hurting her to be at odds with you."

"So she sent you?" Luna asked disbelievingly.

Shaking her head, Ontari smiled gently, "No, in fact she specifically told us all to leave you be until you calmed down."

"Tell me what happened to her." Luna said after an extended silence, "Tell me what your Queen did to Costia."

Ontari sighed as shifted slightly to face Luna head on, "You don't want to know."

Luna's eyes narrowed, "Fine then, tell me about your part in it. Because I would bet my life that Lexa hasn't asked, that Lexa can't ask."

"I will tell you but you can't tell her." Ontari said quietly, after careful consideration.

"So you will kill me if I don't keep your dirty little secret?" Luna growled at her.

Ontari shook her head, "You misunderstand me Luna. You can't tell Lexa because it will break her heart all over again, just as she has started to heal."

Silenced by the firm, gentle sincerity Ontari was showing, Luna nodded, "Fine I won't tell her unless what you say gives me cause to believe you are a danger to her." Ontari dipped her chin, accepting the deal easily.

"I am twenty years of age, making me fifteen when Nia took Costia from the forests outside of Polis. Nia was cruel and what she did to the girl is no secret so I won't go into any of that. The mystery surrounding Costia's death is how she died without giving up any of Lexa's secrets."

Ontari paused, looking over to Luna who nodded at her to continue.

"The truth is Costia was close to breaking, and she begged the person who was bringing her water in between interrogations to end it before she said something that she couldn't take back. She asked me to kill her, but I was scared of what Nia would do so I refused. A day later, I walked in and she asked again. That carried on for a week, I hated seeing her needlessly in pain but worried for myself. Eventually I couldn't bear the look in her eyes and I betrayed my Queen, coating the blade of the knife they were using in a fast acting, painless poison."

"So you did kill her." Luna said quietly, staring at Ontari intently.

"I did." The Azgeda nodded firmly, "And as she slipped away she thanked me for it, which is how Nia realised it was me who had disobeyed her orders."

Luna shook her head, "It's an interesting story, but there is no proof that any of this actually happened."

Ontari sighed, the pain of past memories shining in her eyes, "Nia didn't tolerate disobedience, I carry your proof on my body." She pulled her shirt up and twisted so Luna could see the word that was carved into her back, natrona, traitor.

"She did this when you were fifteen?" Horrified by the ugly scarring of the word, that had clearly been done in a fit of anger.

Nodding, Ontari turned back round and dropped her shirt, "I will never betray Lexa, she killed the woman who made my life a living hell."

"I'm sorry." Luna muttered quietly, "I never even considered how Nia must've treated her own people."

Ontari smiled, "No one ever does, but don't concern yourself about it too much. The bitch is dead and gone."

Luna grinned slightly as Ontari headed down towards forest floor, quickly moving to join her when the other girl managed to get herself stuck halfway down. Laughing slightly she just shoved her shoulder as she climbed past, sending the girl tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"I thought we'd come to an understanding." Ontari groaned as Luna gracefully dropped to the ground beside her.

"We have, but that still doesn't mean I like you." Luna said, as she began heading back to the city, followed by Ontari, who was grumbling about how we of course Lexa's friend would throw her out of a tree.

Suddenly, Luna felt a hand seize hold if the back of her shirt, and then Ontari's body was pressed against hers as she pinned Luna to a tree.

"What do you think you're-?" Luna started angrily, but Ontari swiftly cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen." Ontari hissed, cocking her head to the side as she strained her ears.

Within seconds, Luna heard the whistle of an arrow flying past and realised that Ontari has just saved her life from the ambush she was about to walk into.

"Who are they?" Luna whispered.

Ontari's eyes flickered down for a moment to look at Luna before she carefully peered out from behind their tree, "They're clan less. They attack and kill people travelling through the woods and then steal everything they have. Using their victims clothes they fit in to crowds and sneak into villages and cities to rob the people blind. I encountered a pack of them outside the Ice Nation capitol, they were a nasty bunch."

"What do we do then?" Luna asked, conceding to Ontari's superior knowledge of their foes.

"All we can do is try and fight our way out, but there's no way of telling how many of them there actually are until they're on us so I dislide the idea of just charging in." Ontari's voice was troubled as she stared out into the treeline, trying to see anything at all through the dense woods.

Luna looked round carefully, the arrow that had almost hit them being the only evidence that they were under attack at all.

Sighing Ontari pulled her head back round the tree to stare at Luna intently, "You know that truce we just called? Well I hope you meant it because I'm about to trust you with my life. I am going to run straight as though I am making a break for it. You need to get behind them and take them out whilst they're distracted by me."

"Why does it have to be you?" Luna protested, "I am quick on my feet, and I grew up in these trees."

Ontari shook her head, "You are the leader of the Boat People. Clan leader beats warrior in terms of importance."

"You're a night blood." Luna tried, unsure of why she was suddenly so concerned for the other girl.

Smiling Ontari shook her head, "So are you. Plus you're Lexa's best friend, she would get over my death fairly easily, yours would cause her more pain that I could bear watching knowing it was preventable."

Luna looked torn as she reluctantly nodded, immediately spinning round and taking off so she could get behind their assailants.

Ontari smirked victoriously as she saw the girl go, before taking a deep breath and then sprinting in a straight line towards the city.

Finding herself immediately under fire, Ontari ducked and darted back and forth as she attempted to avoid the arrows. Withing moments of the onslaught beginning, the arrows started to slow, and Ontari smiled as she realized that Luna was actually doing her part and not leaving her behind because of her hatred for Azgeda.

Three warriors suddenly appeared in front of her, even as the arrows stopped altogether.

"You're little friend isn't close enough to save you now." The leader smiled sickeningly, his face twisted and disfigured from past wounds as he leered at her, drawing his sword and stepping forwards, "Our archers will have led her away, she will arrive back just in time to see the light fade from your eyes."

Ontari's hand went to her side, stilling when she realized that at some point she had lost her sword and she was now unarmed against three skilled opponents.

As they came at her, she leapt straight up, kicking off the firsts shoulders as she flipped over them, landing hard but recovering quickly. With a fierce cry, she whipped round and savagely kicked at the back of the leaders knee.

He hit the ground with a scream of pain and before they could stop her she stamped down, cleanly breaking his neck. The next two came at her together, slashing at her with lighting fast movements that she stumbled trying to keep up with.

As one brought their sword towards her neck she ducked and slammed the flat of her forearm into his throat, dropping him to the ground. But that left her other side unguarded and the other mans sword flashed in as bit deeply into her side, digging in towards her lungs.

Ontari screamed as her legs gave beneath her, landing heavily on the floor with the third man stood above her, grinning as he brought the blade up to rest the tip in the hollow of her throat.

"Any last requests?" He taunted, pressing down until a trickle of blood was pooling at her throat.

"Sure." She gasped out, struggling for breath as she pressed a hand to her side, "Whatever you do, don't turn round."

"What?" He said, twisting slightly only to be suddenly impaled by Luna, who drove her sword through his chest.

As he fell, Luna shoved him to the side away from Ontari, who's chest was heaving as she tried to get in a full breath.

"Oh no!" Luna breathed, as she fell to her knees and pressed her hands against Ontari's side, "You're going to be ok. Do you hear me? Just keep breathing, we'll get you back to Clarke and everything will be fine."

Ontari coughed slightly as Luna carefully pulled her arm over Luna's shoulder to help her stand, "I don't think I can walk, my body feels odd."

Luna looked sideways out of the corner of her eye, noticing how Ontari's legs were shaking as she tried to support her weight. "Ok then, don't worry, I've got you."

Grunting with the effort Luna bent slightly to catch Ontari's legs with her other arm, lifting the girl against her chest, surprised by how light the warrior was.

"Less than an hour ago you would have just left me." Ontari got out, her gentle eyes sparkling humorously as Luna rolled her eyes.

"If you were heavier than you are, I would be tempted to do just that. You're lucky that you're so small." Luna chuckled, carefully watching to make sure that Ontari was staying awake.

Luckily, they weren't as far from the city as Luna had initially feared, so they made it back before Ontari could get any worse. Although the steady trickle of blood dripping off Luna's arm was far from comforting.

"What the hell did you do?!" Came an angry scream as they crossed through the gates, as Octavia came storming towards them, with Raven in tow, who looked sick as she realized that it was her girlfriend Luna was carrying. Luckily, Octavia had been the first to notice them and had pushed Cal into Lincoln's arms, telling him to take the boy and leave quickly.

Seeing the two of them, Luna allowed herself to sink to the floor, gently lowering Ontari down, who was clutching at her arm desperately, "It wasn't me." She gasped out as they reached them, exhausted from carrying Ontari for the extended period. "We were attacked, you need to get Clarke."

Octavia nodded immediately, taking off running in the direction of the market, where Clarke and Lexa were spending the afternoon with Aden.

Raven gently pulled Ontari's hand away from her room, before biting back tears as she pressed her own down on it firmly. "What did you do this time?" She asked, leaning her head against Ontari's who just rolled her eyes.

"Why, do you always assume, that it was me?" Ontari chocked out.

Raven laughed slightly, "Because if there's trouble you can't resist diving straight in."

Luna looked at Raven, "She saved my life, she could've let me die, but she saved me."

Looking down at Ontari fondly, Raven nodded, "Playing the hero again? You know you don't have anything to prove right?"

Ontari smiled, "Not, why I did it, I chose to, because it was right." Raven's tears started to fall then, as she realized just how difficult Ontari was finding it just to breathe.

In record time, Octavia returned with Clarke, who took one look at Ontari and then ordered the nearest group of guards to carry her to the healers building. Placing her hand on Raven's shoulder, she told her to stay put and then disappeared, leaving Lexa with them.

"What happened?" Lexa asked immediately, her eyes blazing as she turned to Luna.

"We were attacked in the woods," Luna explained quickly, "Ontari drew their attention whilst I took each of the archers out one by one, but they led me too far away, and by the time I got back she had taken on three warriors unarmed, I killed the third just before he killed her."

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief that her best friend hadn't killed her adoptive sister, pulling Luna into a fierce hug she clapped her on the back, "I'm glad you're ok. Thank you for bringing her back."

Raven and Octavia were knelt beside them, with Raven lying in the arms of her best friend, who was holding on to her tightly.

"I can't lose her O, and oh god, what about Cal?" Raven cried, as she stared at Ontari's blood that was covering her hands. "I need to go and-"

"No." Octavia said firmly, "You need to go get cleaned up so when Clarke's done you can go straight in to see her rather than being ordered to go take a bath. I'll come with you ok?"

Raven allowed Octavia to lead her away, whilst Lexa and Luna headed to the healers to wait for news.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours, and now the four of them plus Lincoln were waiting outside. Aden had volunteered to take care of Cal until Ontari was better, which he insisted to Raven was going to happen sooner than she knew it. Lexa had smiled at him gratefully, unable to resist pulling him into a crushing hug and telling him how proud she was of him. Cal of course had been confused by what was happening, but Aden had done a brilliant job of distracting him.

"So what did she say to you?" Lexa tried again, unable to imagine what Ontari could have possibly said to evoke the concern for her that Luna was now showing.

Luna sighed, "Lexa I told you already, she shared a secret with me that I swore I would not speak of to anyone else, stop pushing."

Lexa frowned but finally stopped asking, realizing that it really wasn't getting her anywhere at all.

Moments later, Clarke walked out, tiredly walking over to her girlfriend's waiting arms, who held her close as she looked over to Raven.

"She was badly hurt, and I am still slightly concerned about internal injuries, but Ontari is more stubborn that we gave her credit for. She should be fine as long as she rests until she's fully healed."

Raven leapt at Clarke, nearly crushing her ribs as she cried in relief. "Can I see her?"

Clarke waved her hand at the door, "She'll probably be sleeping until tomorrow, but you can go in and sit with her. I've already told everyone that you would be coming in and just to leave you be."

Raven kissed Clarke's cheek before darting through the door.

Octavia and Lincoln leaned on each other happily as they both nodded to Clarke before disappearing themselves, tired and ready to sleep for a week.

Luna went to walk away herself but Clarke quickly stepped forwards and caught her wrist, "Luna, if you hadn't have gotten her back when you did then Ontari would be dead. I don't want Raven to know how close it came, but we were down to minutes before she was no longer savable. So thank you."

Smiling, Luna shook her head, "She saved me first, it was only right to return the favor." Then she turned and walked away, leaving just Clarke and Lexa standing out on the street.

"You look exhausted." Lexa muttered against Clarke's ear, as she yawned sleepily.

"Surgery is much more tiring than non doctors give in credit." Clarke smiled. "Take me home?"

"Of course Clarke." Lexa whispered, wrapping her arms round Clarke's shoulders as they started heading back to the tower.


	67. Time to Race

**A/N: Hey guys :) This is nice lighthearted chapter for you guys which went to over 2000 words which I was pleasantly surprised at haha. Also, one or two people have mentioned that some chapters are Clexa light so I wanted to get your opinion. This did all start out as a solely Clexa thing, but at some point it just turned into a happy place for me to go instead of the show, and now I have fallen in love with all the characters all over again. Lexa is still the main character, and holds them all together, but it has evened out to show all of them rather than just our otp. Basically, what I wanted to ask is what you guys like? Because for me, I enjoy writing them all, giving everyone their happy ending. As always, I love hearing your opinions so feel free to let me know and thank you for the lovely reviews on last chapter! Love you guys! xxx**

It had been three days since Ontari's injury and the Azgeda was driving everyone insane in her boredom and frustration at being on bed rest. Raven was doing her best to alleviate her girlfriends boredom and keep her entertained but it was a trying task.

In the mean time, Clarke and Lexa had decided to redecorate their bedroom together and so now everyone living in the tower were staying away from that corridor to avoid the feuding couple. The one exception being Octavia, who was highly amused by the fact that such a trivial subject was causing their lovers spat.

"Clarke this is ridiculous, what are you doing?" Lexa groaned as she woke up to Clarke hanging off her balcony.

"You said you didn't like this colour when I suggested it for our walls and it was already on your balcony so I'm repainting it so you don't ever have to look at it because I love you so much." Clarke answered, her knuckles white from clinging onto the wall to avoid falling.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Clarke." Lexa smiled sweetly as Clarke just frowned at her.

"You're not funny Lexa, and you're more sarcastic than all of our friends put together."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "You just like being angry Clarke. I will leave and you can paint our room however you want." Walking over, she gently pulled Clarke away from the balcony before placing a kiss on her cheek, "But please avoid falling to your death today."

Clarke growled under her breath as she shook Lexa's hands off her shoulder, "Two days of arguing constantly, and now you give up and give me what I want."

Smiling, Lexa nodded, "I never truly cared, but fighting with me distracted you from your fears over Ontari's health."

Leaning against Lexa, Clarke nodded her head against Lexa's chest, "I did wonder when you were going to admit to that being what you were doing."

Lexa chuckled, "Now, now that you don't need it anymore. You're releasing her today right?"

"Yes I am, but if she isn't careful I'll have to bring her right back again."

Grinning, Lexa laughed, "Ontari is not as impulsive as Octavia, she will be just fine, you however? You realize how high the tower is don't you? Because you were very close to falling to your death just then."

Shrugging Clarke pulled away slightly, "I was fine, I'm not brave enough to hang any further over the edge than I already was."

* * *

Luna slipped into the room as she saw Clarke leaving, smiling at Lexa who was sat on the couch with a book in her hand.

"So, I think we need to talk more about your ideas for the new Conclave." Luna said, before Lexa held up a hand to stop her.

"Tomorrow we will talk Luna, but for today we are all going to have some fun, Ontari is now healthy enough that Clarke doesn't fear for her life so our entire little family is going down to the lake. I would love for you to join us."

Nodding, Luna smiled in thanks for the invitation, "I would love to."

Lexa waved her hand, inviting her friend to walk ahead of her through the door.

"Clarke went ahead to free Ontari from the healers, and Raven was in earlier to see Clarke so she promised to fetch the others before heading down to the lake." Lexa explained, as they walked out into the market.

Luna watched Lexa as she walked through the city, taking note of the close interest she payed to her people as they walked through, "I would never have been half the Commander you are Lex."

"That's not true." Lexa smiled, before kneeling down to address a young boy who had ran up and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention, she greeted him by name as he started excitedly babbling in Trigedasleng. After he finished speaking, she gently ruffled his hair and handed him a small piece of woven green cloth, telling him to trade it for something special for his breakfast. "The boy was six today." Lexa said in explanation as she stood back up.

"This is what I mean, you know them all, and you treat each and everyone of them with as much respect as they owe you." Luna said, waving her hand towards where the boy was trading for a special honey cake at a vendor just down the street. "You give so much to your people, and still manage to stay you, I don't know how you do it."

Lexa hummed in the back of her throat as they continued walking, "I love each and every one of my people Luna, and I would die for just a single one of them. Keeping a life for myself is difficult but not impossible, although Clarke is still unaware of just how late I stay up some night to finish the work I must do."

"She would help you if you asked." Luna commented, as the lake shore came into view, everyone else already waiting.

Shaking her head, Lexa paused and faced her, "I need Clarke to keep Lexa and Heda separate. She holds my heart whilst my head must lead."

"Sounds exhausting."

Lexa laughed, "You have no idea."

They started walking again, quickly crossing over to their friends who were sat on the fishermen's decking, Ontari settled on a chair and the rest sat on the floor.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Clarke grinned as she wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist before lazily pressing a kiss against her mouth.

"Yeah Commander," Raven drawled as she leaned against Ontari's legs, "Clarke was about to cry."

Aden giggled slightly from where he was sitting with Cal with their legs swinging over the edge, but Clarke's warning glare soon shut him up.

"I was not about to cry."

Octavia held her hand to her head dramatically before putting on a higher voice in a terrible imitation of Clarke, "Guy, I do so hope Lexa gets here. How will I survive for even five minutes without her beautiful eyes staring back at me!"

Clarke growled at her, "Octavia! Someone get her for me before I strangle her."

Ontari didn't waste a second, striking immediately with her right leg, her kick caught Octavia firmly in the ribs which sent her flying off the edge into the decking.

They all burst out laughing as she clawed her way back up looking like a drowned rat, "Big mistake Ontari, remember last time something like this happened? You ended up just as wet and miserable as me."

Raven stood in front of her girlfriend protectively as Ontari just grinned smugly at Octavia over her shoulder, "Don't you dare Octavia, she's still healing."

"She was well enough to kick me into the lake." Octavia grumbled.

Clarke sighed, waving her hand to get their attention, "Would you both just sit down? Octavia, throw Ontari in if you really want to, but it will be Raven you answer to when her stitches split and she bleeds out."

Luna watched them with interest as she stood just apart from the little group, who all laughed as Octavia huffed and threw herself down next to Lincoln before softening as he chuckled and drew her onto his lap, not seeming to mind the water dripping off of her.

Octavia was silent for a moment before she grinned slightly, looking up at Luna, "You're the leader of the Boat Clan right? So you do a lot of swimming?"

Luna nodded, curious as to where she was going with it.

"You and Lexa should race then, I'm sure everyone else would love to see if the perfect Commander can be beaten at something." Octavia's grin was sly as she addressed the last part to Lexa, who she had realized really hated backing down from a challenge.

Looking across at Lexa, Luna slowly nodded as Lexa dipped her chin slightly to indicate her own willingness to do the challenge.

"Fine, ok then." Luna replied, as she shrugged off her coat, followed by the weapons she had around her body. Lexa did the same next to her, handing off her outer clothing to Clarke as well as her own sword and knife.

Clarke rolled her eyes humorously as she folded Lexa's long coat over her arms.

Walking to the edge, Lexa kicked off her boots, Aden quickly grabbing them and putting them to the side. Luna followed her example, placing her own next to Lexa's out of the way.

They placed their feet on the edge, looking out to the opposite side of the lake.

"Are we going to the tree and back?" Lexa asked quietly, suddenly remembering just how wide the lake actually was, a good two hundred meters across at least.

"Scared?" Luna teased, as she fixed her eyes ahead to where they would be going.

Lexa smiled, "Just remembering the last time we did this, Anya nearly drowned us both."

Luna laughed aloud as she remembered, "Well we had missed the hunt she was sending us on. If Costia hadn't of been there to divert her attention, I think she might have really killed us."

Clarke smiled at them, gently touching their shoulders, "Ready?"

They both nodded firmly, "Ok then, three, two, one...go!"

They dived at once, each of their bodies entering the water with barely the whisper of a splash. The people watching from the decking could see them gliding underneath the surface before suddenly Lexa burst upwards, going into a flawless forward crawl as her powerful arms cut through the water at an astonishing pace.

Luna stayed under longer, before coming up on level with Lexa, her own strokes less precise but far more elegant looking. As Luna swam it was clear just how much of her life she had spent in the water.

Surprisingly, Lexa more than held her own, keeping pace with Luna as they raced through the water, reaching the opposite bank in record time. Both of them slapped their hands against the base of the tree that was half submerged in water before spinning around and darting back towards where the others were waiting.

It was on the return journey that a gap finally opened up between the two competitors as Luna's superior stamina began to prevail over Lexa's. On solid ground, Lexa may be able to outlast any opponent, but in the water she was using different muscles that she hadn't trained intensely from when she was six.

Luna caught hold of the edge of the decking, pulling herself up onto the surface, Lexa following only moments later.

Running a hand over her head, Luna pushed her dripping hair away from her face before offering a hand to Lexa to pull her up out of the water.

"Almost Lexa, but you never could beat me in water."

Lexa grinned slightly, gratefully accepting her coat off Clarke who draped it over her shoulders to start warming her up, "When the day comes that I have to have a sword fight in water then that may come to be a problem, but for now I am perfectly content with just beating you at everything else."

Clarke laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa, "Careful, that will be the next thing Octavia tries to challenge you too."

Lexa twisted round to fix her with a hard look, "Listen to me carefully Octavia, don't even think about it."

They all laughed again, enjoying the uncharacteristically warm afternoon together.


	68. Planning

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry about the complete lack of an update yesterday. It was one of those days were everything went wrong, and then when I opened the file to start writing the chapter I just fell asleep at my desk, which fyi is painful haha and now I have a cramp in my neck. Also then I woke up this morning and I am so ill right now that it feels like the room is spinning, :( but I fought through it and wrote this for you guys :) Cause I love you all! Btw, thanks for the really nice reviews last chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think of this one! :) xx**

Aden walked into Lexa's room hesitantly, being met with the sight of Luna and Ontari conversing at the couch in the centre of the room.

Ontari looked up and smiled when she saw him, "Come and take a seat Aden. We're just waiting for Lexa."

The boy sat down quickly, "Why has she brought us all here?"

"Because it's time we stopped our people needlessly slaughtering each other." Lexa's voice rang out as she swept into the room.

"We're having the discussion about the conclave now then?" Ontari asked with interest, having wondered when Lexa was going to bring it up now that everything was peaceful throughout the city and they were home.

Lexa nodded as she sat down in the single chair, the three of them sat in a row on the couch.

"If I died today, you three would be expected to fight to the death tomorrow. Which is frankly ridiculous, even if Luna kept her night blood a secret, you can barely walk Ontari and the rest of the night bloods are just children. I will not leave this world knowing that my death will have the cause of many others."

Aden looked between them confused, the only one who wasn't previously aware that this conversation was coming, "But won't that make the clan leaders angry?"

Leaning back, Lexa smiled at him, "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter, I have the first commanders blessing."

Luna looked up to stare at her in shock, "The first commander has spoken to you? There hasn't been a report of her speaking to a Heda for over seventy years."

"Well her silence has broken, Rebecca believes in the world I am trying to create, and she has given her blessing for the changing of the conclave. I have already shared my intention for the two of you, Aden and Ontari, to rule once I am gone."

Aden smiled proudly, although Ontari looked troubled, "Lexa, how are we meant to convince the ambassadors of the truth of what you say? Some may simply not believe that you of all Heda's have been spoken to by the first of our bloodline."

Sighing, Luna looked across at Lexa, "She has a point, some may claim that you are lying to further your own ends."

"I agree." Lexa said simply, pulling at a loose thread on her armrest, "But it will be yours and Roan's job to convince them otherwise. You are both clan leaders and have the second and third largest clans respectively, your power and support will aid me in this and prevent any major opposition. Even if the other nine clans banded together, they could not defeat our four."

"Four?" Aden asked in confusion.

Ontari smiled at him, "Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru and Skaikru. The four of us together would make an unbeatable army, especially seeing as our lands are all grouped and the others separated by the forests, lakes and trees of our clans."

Luna leaned forwards, "So we back you, you pass through this new rule, and then what?"

"When I die, the new conclave is carried out, instead of a fight to the death, the night bloods fight in matches until someone yields. It ends when one night blood emerges victorious." Lexa said quietly, looking into the candle flame that was reflected in her eyes, sat on the table in front of her.

"What happens to the night bloods that don't win?" Ontari asked curiously, unsure of how this fitted into Lexa's plan for her and Aden to lead together.

Lexa looked back up to her, having expected the question, "The second best becomes the new Heda's General, and has almost as much power as the Commander. Decisions will happen with fair discussion between the two, but of course, Heda gets the last say in what happens. The others continue in high ranked roles, including training the next class of night bloods, on the next conclave, they have a decision of whether to fight or not. Under this new structure we will have larger classes, so we will be able to set a minimum age for those fighting in the conclave. Once a Heda dies, their General can rule until the next conclave, reducing the risk of chaos in the interim."

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Luna remarked.

"Yes I have," Lexa nodded, "And I've also thought a lot about why you need to keep your night blood a secret Luna. Otherwise, your backing may lost some of its weight if the ambassadors believe you are supporting me because of your own personal investment. As is, they will see no reason why you would care who won the conclave, but that would change once you revealed who you are."

"Understood." Luna agreed easily, having never regretted her decision to walk away and leave behind the prospect of becoming the Commander.

Aden had been listening carefully to what was being said, and once there was a lull in the conversation he sat forward and waited until Lexa noticed him to start speaking, "What about the three pillars of being Heda?" He asked quietly, answered by a quizzical look from the three older girls, "Well, we're taught about the important of the three pillars. Wisdom, compassion and strength. But then only strength is tested in the conclave, if you're going to change the conclave, couldn't that be one of the things that gets changed."

Lexa smiled at him brightly, "I think you have just proved your own wisdom Aden, that is a brilliant thought and one I agree with wholeheartedly. Of course we will have to discuss everything before-"

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and the voice of one of her guards called through from the other side.

"Heda! Heda, you're needed in the square, a fight has broken out between a group of Trikru and the remains of the Desert Clan living in the city."

Lexa took a deep breath before smiling at the others, "We will continue this at a later date, thank you everyone, for your support and input into this matter."

Without another word she stood up and swept out of the room.

"She didn't look happy." Aden murmured to Ontari who laughed and shook her head.

"No she didn't did she? I expect that that is the worst thing about Lexa's job, having to constantly pull apart grown men acting like squabbling children."

Luna smiled, "It is why I have no issues denying my own night blood, being Heda is balancing the needs of hundreds of thousands of people, I would end up insane."

Ontari grinned and clapped Aden on the shoulder, "Looking forward to that being our responsibility one day?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lexa shouted as she caught sight of her clan surrounding a handful of the desert threateningly.

"Heda, they threatened you." One of the Trikru defended immediately, soon silenced by Lexa's hand as she stalked past him into the small circle.

Sighing she noticed that it was a group of young warriors, the oldest no more that twenty at most.

"Speak true, did you threaten me?" She asked quietly.

The leader of the group shook his head immediately, "We were in the city when it was attacked, we had nothing to do with what the rest of our clan did."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Lexa asked, her striking green eyes examining his as he nodded earnestly.

Stepping back she motioned for the crowd to disperse.

"A word of warning to you all! What is past is past, we do not blame children for the crimes of their leaders."

Then she walked away, ordering one of her guards to arrest the man who had claimed that her life had been threatened, perhaps a night in a cell would make him more truthful.

* * *

Lexa yawned as she walked through the door of her room, tired and ready to just sleep, but she was met by the sight of Clarke sitting on the balcony looking more melancholy that Lexa had ever seen her, so she fought back her sleepiness and walked over to her girlfriend, sliding down next to her.

"Am I a burden to you?" Clarke asked quietly, as Lexa's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Of course not Clarke! Why would you-" Lexa started.

Clarke sighed, "All the trouble that you have gone through can be directly traced back to me. You were in a death match against Roan, you got shot, Bellamy attacked the city and caused more deaths for your people, you were nearly shot again by that man at Arcadia, you got ill because of us, the Desert clan turned on you. And those were just the recent problems. Tell me, have you dealt with more stuff that you haven't even told me about?"

"Clarke-"

"Have you?"

Lexa dipped her chin reluctantly, "Some still believe that I should have ordered Skaikru wiped out. Where's this coming from Clarke?"

"I just wanted to protect my people, so I kept asking more and more of you. And it wasn't until I really sat down and thought about it that I realized how horrible it was for me to do that." Clarke said tearfully.

"Clarke I would give you the world." Lexa said, confused as to what she should say.

Shaking her head, Clarke gripped Lexa's arm, "Don't you see that that's the problem? You give and give and I just take. I offer nothing to you but more problems."

"No!" Lexa cut in harshly, seizing hold of Clarke's hands and holding them firmly. Startled, Clarke looked up at her properly. "I need you Clarke. You are my heart, without you I am nothing more than the Commander, I had forgotten how to smile until you taught me. You have given me a family and turned this tower into a home, where I am being constantly accosted by siblings and a nephew that I was never aware I had, and Aden things of us as his parents now, did you know that? Without you, these halls would be dark and empty."

"But-" Clarke started to protest.

Lexa cupped her cheek gently and kissed her softly and sweet before pulling back, "I was so alone Clarke, for years I was so alone with no one I loved. I will gladly fight through any problem if I get you, all I want is you. And you give me so much just by being here with me, I don't need you to do anything else Clarke, I just need you to stay and love me."

"I do love you." Clarke breathed quietly, relaxing her grip on Lexa's hands slightly, "I don't know why I suddenly feel like this but...I guess I just needed to know that I was worth it."

Lexa laughed tiredly, "Believe me, you are worth all of it Clarke, and I will never ask you for anything you can't give. Now please, come to bed, and if you still wish to discuss this tomorrow then I will be more than happy to indulge you."

Clarke nodded, suddenly realizing how tired Lexa looked, "Ok then." She got up quickly and pulled Lexa towards the bed, who collapsed in exhaustedly.

Pulling Clarke closer to her, she sighed contently as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonds waist, "If you really want to know how much I need you, ask Luna about the discussion we had this morning."

Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa's strong arms settle around her, making her feel safe and loved, "You know, I don't think I have to, I just needed to here it from you."

"Clarke?"

"Yes Lexa?"

"Go to sleep or I will leave you for the Pauna to eat."

Laughing slightly, Clarke did just that, closing her eyes and placing her hands over Lexa's as she easily drifted off to sleep.


	69. Archery Lesson

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter, and I am so proud of myself for getting this one up. You know last chapter I said I was unwell? Yeah, times that by a hundred and you may be close to what I am feeling today. I slept until five in the afternoon because just moving was a major problem :( But anyway, this is my happy place so I wrote this for you guys and I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, and don't forget, any ideas are more than welcome! xxx**

"And then if we connect all these components up I think I can put together a halfway decent generator." Raven was babbling excitedly to Ontari, who was doing her best to nod along as though she understood as Raven danced around the room lifting pieces and pointing to strange drawings that she had hung on a board in the center of the space.

"So," Raven said breathlessly as she looked at Ontari, "What do you think?"

"I, erm..." Ontari trailed off helplessly as she looked around at what Raven was trying to show her, "I'm sorry but I don't see what you do." And it was true, she didn't. It was clear to Ontari that Raven was seeing all the pieces connect like a puzzle in front of her eyes, but to Ontari, they were just chunks of metal, no use to anyone.

Raven smiled as she walked over and placed her hands on Ontari's legs as she sat on top of an old flight case, "You haven't understood anything I've said for the last hour have you?"

Reluctantly Ontari shook her head, "I'm sorry, I want to understand, but I just don't see the world in the same way you do."

Sighing, Raven gently tugged on a strand of Ontari's hair, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I can see how much this means to you, and it seemed to help for you just to have someone to talk to, I figured even if I didn't follow what you were saying it was better that you talking to an empty room all day." Ontari said quietly, as Raven grinned at her.

"It is ridiculous how sweet you are, how could anyone be afraid of you?" She laughed teasingly, as Ontari rolled her eyes.

"I am a warrior, I am not sweet." Ontari said defensively, crossing her arms.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Because did you or did you not just sit here for an hour and get lectured on things that you have no clue about to make your girlfriend happy?"

"That isn't the point here Raven." Ontari huffed, although she was unable to stop the small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Raven grinned, "Of course it isn't. Either way, I think I've done enough work on this for today, so I'm all yours. Call it a reward for putting up with me babbling about circuits. So, what do you want to do?"

Ontari smiled, as she leaned in to press their lips together, "Oh, I think I have an idea."

* * *

"I thought we were going to do something fun." Raven groaned, as she stood in front of a target with a bow in her hands.

Ontari laughed as she held her own loosely, "This is fun Raven, just wait until you're good enough to hunt on horseback, we can disappear into the woods for weeks at a time."

"We have a son remember?" Raven smiled, "As much as Aden loves him, getting him to babysit Cal for a week would be unfair to the poor kid."

"We could always take him with us." Ontari shrugged, as she walked over to Raven and tapped her stomach, "Come on, stand straight."

Sighing Raven did as she was told, lifting the bow clumsily as Ontari laughed and took hold of her shoulders to gently turn her to the side, "Come on, I promise that you can do this."

Raven watched carefully as Ontari nocked an arrow and raised her bow in a smooth motion, pulling back on the bow string as she did before letting the arrow fly. She smirked as her arrow sank into the center of the target, "See?"

"Show off." Raven muttered, as she tried to copy what Ontari had done, but ended up dropping the arrow in the floor when she tried to raise her bow. "I can't do this."

Gently, Ontari placed her hands over Raven's, "You won't master this in a day ai hodnes, you need to move in steps ok? Turn your bow sideways like a table, flat on it's side."

Patiently she waited for Raven to follow her instructions before passing her the arrow that had fell to the floor, "Ok now lay it on top of the bow, here, you see where it's mean to rest?"

Raven nodded as she carefully placed it where Ontari was pointing, "Now what?" She asked quietly.

"Ok, see here on the string? These two points, the arrow goes in between them. The end of it had a notch in it and the string settles in that v." Ontari explained patiently, nodding when Raven placed the arrow to the string correctly.

"So now I pull it back?" Raven asked.

"Almost." Ontari said, "You don't touch the arrow now, the first two fingers of your hand? Place one on either side of the end of the arrow. Ok, now tilt the bow back up for me?"

Raven did as she was told, relieved that the arrow didn't fall of again, "So now I pull back the string?"

"Yes, you're left arm needs to be straight out, but don't tense it up ok? And then pull back with your right, keeping your elbow up. You want your hand to rest against your cheek so you can look down the arrow to where you are aiming." Ontari said quietly, carefully, moving Raven's body to stand side on and then maneuvering her arms into a better position. "Now, Raven."

Taking a deep breath, Raven pulled back and carefully looked at the target before releasing the string, confident that she had followed Ontari's instructions to the letter. Which is why she was incredibly annoyed when her shot went wide and wasn't even close to hitting the target Ontari had set up for her.

"This is ridiculous." She shouted, going to throw the bow down, stopped by Ontari who laughed as she caught hold of Raven's wrist.

"I told you that this wasn't a skill you could master immediately, you did far better than many would have Raven. Some warriors when they begin training with a bow don't even manage to get the arrow with twenty meters of the target. You were less than three away."

Laughing along with her, Raven dropped her arm down and leaned into Ontari, "I guess I'm just less patient than you."

"Most are." Ontari smiled, "But I wouldn't worry, if this has shown me anything it is that I was right. You will be a great archer one day."

"You think so?" Raven smiled as she ran her fingers over Ontari's arm.

Ontari pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, "I don't think, I know it."

* * *

Octavia had insisted that they eat together, saying that they were family and eating meals together was a requirement for families. Not that anyone minded, they found themselves all agreeing with the sentiment wholeheartedly and looking forward to the times when the impulsive Trikru girl would send a message to each of them, demanding their presence for their evening meal.

"Lexa! Clarke!" Octavia cried out excitedly as they walked in, "So how's your day been?"

"Peaceful until your message dragged us away from what we were doing." Lexa grumbled.

Octavia looked between each of them suspiciously, "Are you talking about sex?"

Clarke laughed as she smacked Octavia in the stomach, consciously avoiding her head because Octavia was still reporting headaches after the attack on the city, "Surprisingly, not everyones relationships are based on sex Octavia."

"Hey I resent that!" Octavia grinned, as Clarke shook her head.

"Lexa was reading and I was drawing, nothing special, but it was just quiet. I always forget how much I love the quiet."

Lexa nodded as they walked over to take their seats at the table, where Aden and Lincoln where already waiting, talking quietly about when the hundred had first come to the ground and Lincoln's view of everything.

"Who else did you invite?" Lincoln asked Octavia as she sat down, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she fist bumped Aden, a habit that Lexa was fast becoming tired off now it was spreading through the other night bloods as well.

"Ontari and Raven, and Cal of course. I also asked Luna, I hope that's ok Lexa?" Octavia asked, quickly answered by a genuine smile from Lexa.

"It is more than alright Octavia, any opportunity to spend time with my oldest friend is a gift."

The answering voice rang out from the door as Luna walked in, with Cal clinging to her back, "I'm glad to here that, I wouldn't want to feel as though I am intruding."

"Of course you aren't." Clarke smiled, looking at Cal questioningly, "Where's Ontari and Raven."

"Here!" Raven said breathlessly as they practically fell through the door, she went straight to her seat, glad to be able to finally sit down. Ontari walked to Luna and carefully prised the boy of the boat leaders back, throwing him in the air and laughing as he squealed. "Ontari, come sit down, you know that makes me nervous."

Ontari grinned as she threw him up one more time, "You should have faith Raven, I would never drop our child on his head, you must be thinking of Octavia." They all laughed at Octavia's expense, who scowled down the table at them. None of them batted an eye at Ontari referring to him as hers and Raven's, they had had a long discussion with their friends before talking to Cal himself and now there was no doubt in anyones minds that he was truly their son.

Raven smiled, even as she reached up and yanked Ontari into the chair beside her, taking Cal from her arms and placing him into his own chair, "Regardless, I believe everyone would appreciate being able to eat sooner rather than later."

They all tucked in eagerly, complimenting Octavia and Lincoln who had decided to start preparing meals themselves. Although everyone knew that it was Lincoln who did the majority of the cooking whilst Octavia ran around and did her best not to set the building on fire.

Luna met Lexa's eyes from across the table as she was leaned in close speaking to Clarke, and smiled at her.

All those years ago, when she had imagined coming home to Polis, this had not been what she was expecting.


	70. Failed Lesson

**A/N: Well you can't say I don't listen to you guys haha. So I had a whole plan for this chapter and then sent me a review. So, this one is for you! :) Hope you like what I did! Also, time for another ask the audience lol, I am in two minds of whether I want to do a City of Light storyline or not so I am putting it to you. Reviews have been dropping slightly and that's cool, I know we don't always have time to give feedback, but if everyone could take just a minute to say whether they think I should or shouldn't and also what could go into it, I would be eternally grateful. Thanks guys! I love you all :D Also, I am kindof feeling better although I haven't stopped coughing all day and I feel like I've ran a marathon twice over even though I haven't moved. Anyway, please let me know :) xx**

"Heda, how much do you love Clarke?"

"When are you going to have your bonding ceremony?"

Lexa sighed as she sat on her throne, being bombarded by questions from the young night bloods sat in front of her.

"We are supposed to be in the middle of a lesson." She said, smiling fondly as she raised a hand to silence them, "I understand that your lessons have been less frequent since Titus left us but you need to focus whilst I teach you."

"When's Titus coming back Heda?" One of the youngest asked quietly, tapping on her foot as they spoke.

Lexa smiled at the girl, shifting out of her throne to sit on the ground next to her, "Titus isn't going to be coming back little one, I'm sorry but he had something very important he had to do."

One of the others looked at her with wide eyes, "Is he looking for more of us?" He asked softly.

Shaking her head, Lexa placed her hand on his shoulder, "No Will, Titus isn't the Flame Keeper any more. He's on another very important mission for me."

The children gathered around her all made varying sound of upset and disappointment. It was times like these that had always upset Lexa the most, when she saw just how young they all were and felt sick to her stomach at the idea of what they would be made to do when she died, but now that she was changing the conclave everything had changed. It felt as though a weight had been lifted that all of the children than she loved as her own would life past her.

The only night bloods not present were Ontari and Aden, who had outgrown the lessons that the younger ones still had to learn from Lexa, especially now she had a basis of what she had to teach them for their roles after she was gone.

"So who can tell me-?" Lexa started, cut off almost immediately by the very youngest of them, who was only six years old.

"Can we play a game Heda?" The tiny girl cried out, as she practically bounced up from where she was sitting.

The rest of them all sucked in a breath as they stared at Lexa waiting for a reaction, scared for how she would react to being interrupted whilst she was trying to teach.

To their surprise, Lexa smiled as she ruffled the girls hair, "Ok then, honestly I am not in the mood for a lesson today either." She almost felt guilty about neglecting their training, but now they weren't destined to fight to the death, she wanted them to enjoy the chance to be children that her and Luna had to fight to have for themselves.

Excited cries went up from the nine young eleven young night bloods that were in the class. Lexa smiled at them as she stood up and beckoned them to follow her out of the room and into the elevator to take them down to the square outside the front doors.

The people trading in the market area watched in amusement as their Commander traded a small dagger from her boot for a ball, tossing it towards one of the kids with a smile.

"Here is the game. Throw the ball between all of you, if I get hold of it then the person who threw it takes my place." Lexa grinned, remembering when Anya had played the same game with herself and Luna in one of the rare moments when her mentor had taken a break from chastising them for the many things they did wrong.

She played with the young night bloods for hours, losing herself in the games they played, running through the city and catching them up in her arms when she reached them.

In another time she would have held back, convinced that to show even passing affection would lead the people of Polis to see her as weak, but those days were gone. Instead Lexa revelled in the delighted cries of the children in her care as her people laughed along with them, hiding the small night bloods under their market stalls as Lexa passed by so they could chase after her, almost quite ambushing her before she would spin and catch hold of them again.

A long time ago, Titus had told her that she could never love those training to take her place, that it would cloud her judgement and put them all in danger, it had taken a girl falling from the sky to make her realize that his words had been through fear rather than from any great truth. He had been afraid of what her people would do, but he had been wrong, Lexa could see it in their faces. The people of her city would give their lives to protect the little ones of her bloodline, even as she would herself.

As night fell, she gathered the night bloods up and dragged them back to the tower, carefully making sure that she had accounted for every last one.

When they got back up to the floor the night bloods slept on she found herself hauled in to the biggest bedroom on the floor with them all crowded around her and laying curled up as they begged for a story.

"Tell us about the war of the twelve clans?" Some of them asked excitedly, eager for tales of the great war that the Commander had won to bring all of their peoples together.

Chuckling, Lexa shook her head, "That is not a tale for bed time little ones, and that is covered in your history classes."

Will rolled on to his side and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes, that reminded her painfully of Clarke's, "How about the story of how you met Clarke?" He asked quietly, all the other children immediately clamoring for the same tale.

Lexa sighed and then nodded her head, lying back so the two youngest could curl up against her sides, laying their arms heavily across her stomach.

"It was after the attack on Indra kom Trikru's village when I rode out to answer for Skaikru's crimes. I had spoken with Marcus of the Skaikru and sent him back with my demand for the Skaikru to leave our lands. What I didn't expect was for their leader to come back with an offer of her own."

"Wait, you haven't actually told us about meeting her!" Madi cried out, the smallest girl who's elbow was digging into Lexa's rib.

Gently she shifted so Madi was laying more comfortably and smiled, "Fine then. So, I was waiting in my tent, and I hear Gustus outside threatening their leader that if she hurt me he would kill her. And then in walked Clarke, the most beautiful girl I had ever layed my eyes upon. She glared at me with such determination that I actually stopped to consider what she was saying. When she said she could bring back the reapers and turn them to me, Indra almost killed her where she stood."

"What happened then?" A fascinated voice came from somewhere near her ankle, as Lexa looked up at the ceiling.

"Then I stopped her and I told her to prove it. So she took me to where Skaikru first camped, the place they called the drop ship. And when we went up Lincoln was dead on the floor, with Octavia crying over him."

The boy draped across her knee leaned up to look at her face, "But Lincoln is alive?"

Lexa nodded, "He is. I ordered the Skaikru killed, believing I had been deceived and led into a trap. But to my surprise, Abby and Clarke brought Lincoln back from the dead as I watched. Even then, Clarke was Wanheda, because she refused to let his fight end."

"Is that when you loved her?" Madi asked again, her quiet voice revealing how close to sleep she was.

"No." Lexa whispered, her own eyes beginning to droop closed, "I have loved Clarke kom Skaikru from the first moment I laid eyes on her."

 **A/N: Hope you liked! Don't forget to give your thoughts on a possible City of Light storyline! x**


	71. Favorite Member of Skaikru

"Aden!" Clarke shouted, as she saw the teenager walk past her open bedroom door that she was pacing up and down frantically.

"Sha Clarke?" He asked curiously, stopping to stand in the doorway.

Clarke crossed the room and he could see the panic shining in her eyes, "Have you seen Lexa? She teaching yesterday afternoon but then she didn't come back. I fell asleep and now I don't know what's happened to her! What if-"

Aden quickly took hold of her hand and pulled her out the door, down the steps to the left of hers and Lexa's room to the floor below, where he quickly opened the first door.

"Don't worry Clarke, they stole my bed last night."

The panic faded as she caught a glimpse of Lexa, who was buried under a pile of children, her chest rising and falling steadily as she slept.

"So this is what you decided to do instead of come to bed last night." Clarke said loudly, her voice causing Lexa to jolt awake, night bloods practically rolling off her as she sat up and looked towards the window.

Her face was apologetic as she carefully slipped out from under them all to walk over to Clarke, "I am so sorry Clarke, I was just telling them a story but then I must have fallen asleep."

"Don't be angry at Heda!" A small voice cried out from the bed, although Clarke couldn't quite make out who had said it, "She was telling us how much she loves you!"

The apologetic look was replaced by one of embarrassment as Lexa just opened and closed her mouth helplessly whilst Clarke laughed, stepping past her to address the girl who had jumped up to stand on the bed defiantly, "Really? And what did she say?"

"That she loved you as soon as she saw you!" The kid cried out happily.

Clarke winked at the girl and mouthed thank you before going back to Lexa and taking her hand, "Aden, we'll see you later?"

"Of course Clarke." He grinned as they left the room, before going straight to the bed to get his classmates to tell him exactly what Lexa had been saying about Clarke.

"So!" Clarke smirked as they walked down the corridor, "It was love at first sight was it?"

"It was what?!" Came an excited shout as Octavia bounced around the corner, causing Lexa to groan and hide her face in her hands.

Clarke laughed gleefully as she threw her arm over Octavia's shoulder, turning so they were facing Lexa who was glaring at Clarke as though she was about to kick her off the tower. "Lexa told her students that it was love at first sight when she saw me."

"Aww!" Octavia started, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Before she could get out another word, Raven seized hold of the back of her shirt and yanked her backwards, "Tormenting people again Octavia? What would Lincoln say?"

"Raven!" Lexa smiled happily, "My favorite member of Skaikru!"

Clarke pretended to wince, "That hurts Lexa, that really hurts."

Lexa just gave her an impassive stare, "I stand by what I said, she doesn't try to force humor on those who don't find her funny."

Raven chocked out a laugh as Clarke just shook her head and stuck her tongue out childishly at Lexa, "Whatever, I know you love me really, and I even have the word of children to prove it."

Lexa was silenced in her next retort as Raven waved her hand between them, reluctant to break up the banter they were engaged in but not willing to wait for them to stop of their own accord. "I hate to break this up guys but I need to borrow Clarke's medical skills."

Instantly serious, Clarke looked over Raven in case their was some life threatening wound she was only just mentioning, not finding any she looked back up at her face, "What is it Raven?"

"My girlfriend did a stupid thing and I need you to come sew her back together because she's bleeding all over our bath." Raven said, sounding annoyed at whatever it was Ontari had done.

"You put her in the bath?" Clarke asked in confusion.

Raven smirked, "I don't want her to bleed all over our bed, and quite frankly, with her night blood she looks like something out of a horror movie right now. Plus she tried to make me laugh to stop me yelling, and let's just say the method she used had the opposite affect."

Clarke sighed, waving her hand towards their room, "Come on then, show me what I have to deal with now." She placed a quick kiss on Lexa's cheek as she left, "I love you, just give me an hour to sort this."

"Oh you might need more than an hour." Raven said with a grin as they walked.

"So..." Octavia drawled as she turned to Lexa once they had gone, "Love at first sight?"

"Shof op Octavia." Lexa rolled her eyes, after a moment she looked back at her, "Can you blame me?"

Octavia laughed, "Well for me personally? Clarke's just not my type, and I have no comparison to make because I thought Lincoln was a crazy, murdering kidnapper when I first met him so you'll have to tell me what love at first sight is like."

Lexa smiled as she looked at Octavia, "I can tell you exactly, I looked at Clarke and thought, this is the person who is going to cause me more trouble than anyone else in the world. And my next thought was, I'm going to let her."

"Worth it?"

Lexa shrugged as they headed down towards the training grounds, "I'll let you know when I work it out."


	72. Winging It

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the slightly shorter chapter but I am in an incredibly busy week and I am so tired right now so I hope you forgive me. Also, this is the A/N of announcements today haha :)**

 **Firstly, I went through all your reviews and the overwhelming consensus is that you do not want a COL storyline, this is fine and that has now been put on hold indefinitely.**

 **Secondly, I am so sorry about not replying to reviews but is playing up. It will let me see the reviews but I can't reply so you'll just have to bear with me on that for a while until I can work out how to fix it or it fixes itself. I have emailed the sites support so hopefully I will hear something soon. :)**

 **Thirdly, Zar K, you reviewed on Chapter 70, just wanted to let you know that I saw what you said and I think it's a really cool idea that has definitely gone on to my to do list :D**

 **Finally, I think haha, today a new fic went on my profile called A New Plan, A New Way - Deleted Scenes. It is exactly what it sounds like and basically, on any chapter if I reference something that isn't shown, you can request for it to go up on their. Also any little under 1000 word prompts are likely to get put on their as well. I put that one up because a few people asked me what Ontari did last chapter, so if you want to know you can now go and check that out :)**

 **Thank you for being so amazing and supportive guys, I love you all so much and I am so grateful that you are all here with me day after day. I am dreading the episode on Thursday but I know I have all of you to get me through it, so there is going to be an extra special, extra long update on Friday to help us all deal with whatever's coming.**

 **See you next chapter! xxx**

Lexa had just knocked Aden to the ground for the fourth time when Clarke appeared, standing back to allow them to finish their training session. She had learnt the hard way that it was unwise to try and interrupt if Lexa had a weapon in her hand, the Commander's flawless reflexes where the only thing that had saved her from a couple of really close calls.

Aden bounced back up, going straight on the offensive, and Clarke watched as they traded blows with Lexa being forced back step by step. Clarke expected Lexa to suddenly launch herself forwards, but Aden didn't let up, and then suddenly he twisted his staff and caught Lexa square across the jaw.

Clarke's jaw ached in sympathy as Lexa stepped back and dropped her own staff to her side, "You are getting better every day Aden, that is enough for today."

He nodded in answer, holding out his hand for her staff, which she passed off gratefully as she made her way over to greet Clarke.

Gently, she touched her fingers to Lexa's face, who held firm and let her poke and prod until she was satisfied that there was no hidden damage.

"So how is Ontari, still in one piece?" Lexa asked curiously, as she accepted the water that Clarke had brought down for her.

"For now." Clarke smiled, "But if she doesn't stop trying to make Raven laugh she might not stay that way for long."

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "Remember when I was going to kill her?"

"Still glad you didn't?" Clarke asked as she laughed.

Shrugging lightly, Lexa twisted to watch Aden as he started walking back towards him, "Depends on the day you ask me. For the amusement she provides? Yes, I am glad I didn't kill her."

"I am sure that she would love to hear that the reason she's still alive is that she amuses you." Clarke grinned as Aden reached them, "Hey Aden, well done on hitting Lexa."

Aden stepped into the warm hug she offered without hesitation, "Thank you, I did it once before but she was distracted that day. I am glad that I now know that I really can do it."

"Distracted?" Clarke asked curiously, "By what?"

Lexa gave a long suffering sigh as Aden grinned, "By you." He answered slyly.

"In my defence you had locked yourself in your room for a week, I had cause for concern." Lexa said haughtily.

Clarke laughed as she patted Aden on the shoulder, "Well thank you for the information, it's nice to know that I can count on you to tell me things that Lexa doesn't want me to hear."

Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed at Aden's shoulder, "Run along now Aden, before you give Clarke more information to tease me with."

Aden grinned and then wrapped his arms around both of them impulsively before taking off, having planned to spend the afternoon playing with Cal anyway.

"What now then?" Clarke asked happily as she took hold of Lexa's hand, pulling her along as they headed back towards the heart of the city, accepting samples of foods as they went from merchants who begged the opinion of Wanheda and their Heda.

"I don't know." Lexa smiled, "And I love it, no war, no conflict. My people are happy and so am I. Once we push through the plans for the conclave it will be just a case of waiting until the next conflict arises."

Clarke laughed, "So your long term plan is wait for disaster to strike and then work it out from there?"

Lexa grinned brightly as she pulled Clarke close, looping her arms round her next, "I am the Commander, are you questioning me on matters of strategy?"

"Of course not." Clarke said seriously, bumping her nose against Lexa's, "Simply admiring your genius."

Humming Lexa dipped her head to capture Clarke's lips with her own, "Good, don't you forget it Clarke, mine is the mind that forged the coalition on the thirteen clans."

Clarke chuckled as she pulled back slightly, "You wing that as well?

Lexa fake gasped, her eyes sparkling humorously, "Clarke that is hurts, I will have you know that the coalition took years of careful work and the better part of my sanity."

Laughing, Clarke nodded, "I don't doubt it, how did you understand what winging it meant by the way? I thought that was another Skaikru term."

"It is." Lexa nodded, "But I spend an unhealthy amount of time with Octavia, and she is teaching me your words and customs that I don't currently know."

Clarke eyes her dubiously as they started walking again, "Well ok, but I'm not sure I'd trust her to tell the truth.

Lexa smirked proudly, "Oh trust me Clarke, Octavia knows better than to lie to me."

"Right..." Clarke said, following her into the tower, "So what have you threatened to do to her then?"


	73. Travel Plans

**A/N: Hey :) Show tonight was so good, but I am so tired haha. Maybe one day I'll get some sleep lol. Anyway, question raised in the second part of this chapter, I would like your opinions! Thanks guys haha, love you all! xxx**

"Good evening ambassadors." Lexa greeted as she strode into the room, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back, sitting on her throne and looking around at those present.

"First thing, does anyone have any pressing matters that need to be addressed?" She asked, glancing around, a small smile overtaking her neutral expression when nobody said a word. "Good that will save us some time today."

Waving her hand at the door, the guards pulled it open to allow Ontari to walk in, who went straight to Roan's empty chair and took a seat.

Lexa smiled at Ontari as she sat down, "King Roan has been forced to return to his lands because of a minor avalanche from the mountain overlooking the Azgeda capitol, he is currently organizing the clean up from that. In his place, Ontari kom Azgeda will act as his second on this council."

She waited for a protest, watching with interest as they all nodded without a moments hesitation, simply accepting the information and moving on.

"There are two things I need to discuss with you today. The first being that now Indra has returned from TonDC," She said, nodding at the Trikru woman as she spoke. "I am able to take another journey whilst I leave you and the city in her capable hands. I promised Roan I would send aid, but it has been a long time since I visited Azgeda lands and I believe now would be a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone." Lexa explained quickly, not providing any opportunity for discussion because she had already decided that she was going and informing them was merely a courtesy.

"The second matter is something that I wish for all of your thoughts on, although you should know now that I am committed to making what I am about to tell you a reality." She announced, her eyes hard as she looked around the room.

"The Conclave will change, night bloods will no longer fight to the death after a Heda's death. We are too few and far between to waste so many lives in the way we have been."

Carefully she outlined her plan, going over what she had already discussed with Luna, Ontari and Aden, finishing with Aden's suggestion of testing for traits of all three of the pillars.

When she finished, she received doubtful looks from most of those listening.

"Heda," One started hesitantly, "This is how it has always been done, right from the days of the first Commander."

Lexa nodded at him, acknowledging the point he was making, "That is true, but we must adapt if we want to thrive in this world, and killing each other to decide who leads is foolish. The flame I carry allows me to speak to previous Commanders. Bekka Pramheda has spoken to me and given me her blessing for this new way of deciding who leads us."

Another of her ambassadors leaned in interestedly as he examined her face critically, "If that is true then this must be done, but the only question is whether or not she truly spoke to you."

"Azgeda believes it." Ontari said immediately, having been waiting for this precise moment.

Luna leaned on her armrest happily, waving her hand towards Lexa and Ontari, "Floukru stands with the Commander too."

"As does Skaikru." Clarke vowed, as she solemnly added her support to theirs.

Lexa kept her expression impassive, although inside she was beaming as she saw the resistance fade away, the other clans knowing they couldn't hope to make a stand against the Commander now even if they wanted too. With the other three joining her, she no longer needed any kind of support of acceptance from them to push it through.

"Further details will be set out in the next few weeks, and then the new Conclave will be carried out by all of you once I fall." Lexa concluded, "I know it feels like your choice in this is minimal, but I promise you that this is the right thing to do for the future generations that will succeed us. They don't deserve to have to kill their brothers and sisters before being thrust into the life that I have had. I hope that you will all come around to my way of thinking once you see the final plans laid out."

Any lingering resentment that may have been present over how she was pushing through the new laws was alleviated at her pleasant, genuine sounding tone as she seemed to speak to each one of them individually, even as she addressed the entire group.

"Now, I will be leaving in the early hours of the morning for Azgeda, so is there any thing to add before I take my leave?"

* * *

Ontari smiled happily as she walked into her room, seeing Raven holding a book on her lap as Cal curled into her side in a cat like position. Climbing into the bed on the other side, she leaned over to take a look at the book they were reading, "What is the story tonight?" She asked softly, as Cal's wide eyes glanced at her, an excited smile spreading over his face.

"It's called Cinderella." He said happily, crawling onto Ontari's lap as Raven smiled fondly at them and shuffled closer so Cal could still see the pictures in the book. "Auntie Lexa let me borrow it."

"Well that was very nice of her." Ontari smiled back, wrapping her arms around Cal whilst Raven cleared her throat and went back to reading.

Within ten pages, Cal's eyes had drooped shut.

Raven placed the book aside as Ontari shifted to place the small boy between them as they shuffled down, each draping one arm across so their entire little family was wrapped up together in a single embrace.

"We're going to my home." Ontari said quietly, once the light was out and they were sure Cal was settled and wouldn't be disturbed by noise. "Lexa told me before, she is going to Azgeda and we are all invited along."

Raven chuckled, "Does this mean I get to see you and Lexa racing along the ice?"

Ontari smirked, "Yes, you get to see me beat Lexa by a mile across the flats."

"Is Cal coming?" Raven asked curiously, as the kid shifted in his sleep.

"I don't know." Ontari shrugged, "That is up to us. But we have to decided by early morning, we are leaving at first light."

Glancing at the window thoughtfully, Raven nodded, "Ok then, although if we are leaving that early then we should try to go to sleep now."

"Ok." Ontari smiled. "Ai hod yu in, Raven kom Trikru."

Chuckling, Raven ran her fingernails up Ontari's arm, "And I love you, Ontari of the Ice Nation."

And then they fell asleep, holding each other close with their son tucked comfortably in between them.

 **A/N: Ok them, so who do you guys think we should have in the travelling party then? x**


	74. Starting Off

**A/N: Full disclosure guys, I wasn't going to post tonight because I was incredibly just unhappy because it finally sank in that I am leaving home and all my friends are disappearing all over the country, and on top of that I've had two shows on today back to back and I'm exhausted. But then I went on to check my emails, and you guys are just amazing and I love you all so much for just being the best ever. It constantly amazes me how many of you follow this and it means so much that you will never be able to understand. I was about to go to bed miserable but now am sat writing this with a smile on my face and feeling a million times better. So I just wanted to say a massive thank you! xx**

Lexa held Luna tightly as the stood by the gates, Luna's horse already saddled and waiting. "I wish you were travelling with us to Azgeda."

"So do I." Luna smiled, "But my clan needs me and I need to return to them."

Stepping back, Lexa squeezed her hand gently before releasing her so she could swing herself up onto her horse, "Goodbye Luna." She called softly, as the Floukru Leader winked at her.

"Goodbye my friend." She said, as she pulled her horse round and dug her heels into it's side, leaving the city limits at a swift trot.

Suddenly, warm arms circled Lexa's waist from behind and Clarke's chin was rested against her cheek, "I'm sorry she's leaving." Clarke said quietly, knowing how much Lexa had treasured having her friend close by.

Lexa smiled as she leaned her head sideways to rest against Clarke's, "She had to go, the two weeks she said she could stay is almost up, and the trip to Azgeda would take too long."

"Speaking of, how many of us are taking this trip?" She asked curiously, as Lexa motioned for the stable hand to start readying her own horse as she turned to head back to the center of the city, needing to collect their belongings that they were taking.

"Octavia and Lincoln are staying behind, I believe it is because Octavia wished to spend more time one on one with Indra, and Lincoln has no great love for the cold."

Clarke laughed as she remembered many times when Lincoln had slyly hinted until they finally caved and lit fires for him when it was cold.

Lexa grinned over at her before continuing, "Aden is staying behind because he is nervous of Azgeda, Ontari and Roan being the exceptions of course, he had lost multiple family members to the Ice Nation. Cal is staying behind with him, Octavia and Lincoln have already volunteered to look after him."

Looking up in surprise, Clarke tilted her head to the side as she looked at Lexa questioningly, "Are Ontari and Raven coming? Why wouldn't they bring the kid?"

"I believe that they are looking forward to some time alone without the responsibility of caring for a child every night. After all, their relationship has happened in the wrong order, they acquired a child before they were even together." Lexa said dryly as Clarke chuckled.

"That's a good point, how does Cal feel about being left behind?"

Lexa gave a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes, "Aden has filled his head with the great times they will have in our absence, I only hope that there is still a home for us to come back to once they are done."

Clarke shrugged lightly, "Well we could always go stay in your house in TonDC."

* * *

Ontari smiled as they waved goodbye to their friends and son as they headed from the city.

Clarke and Lexa were ahead of them, and Raven was riding at her side, her whole body relaxed as the wind danced through the trees above them, and shafts of light broke through the leafy canopy to sparkle as it caught their hair and anything shiny such as the swords and knives attached to their saddles.

"Do you feel bad that we left Cal behind?" Ontari asked quietly, as Raven shifted nervously for the third time in as many minutes.

"No," Raven shook her head quickly, "We needed some time just for us, when he's a little older just the three of us can come back and you can show him your native land."

"I'd like that." Ontari said quietly, forgetting about Raven's nervousness as she thought about journey to Azgeda with a slightly older Cal.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief that she had successfully diverted the ice warriors attention, quickly slipping her hand inside her coat pocket to make sure that the little bundle of cloth was exactly where she had left it, laying over her heart.


	75. Food Shortage

**A/N: To apologize for shorter chapters lately this one is double sized! Yay! Also, it is a lot earlier because as you may know I am on a weeks run of a musical and tonight is our last night so I know I will be exhausted and just want to collapse into bed when I get back haha. So here you go! Also for anyone wondering why I only had these four travelling to Azgeda. If Ontari didn't go it would be a bit weird, and so from that Raven really needs to tag along as well. The main focus is Clexa now, because of the finale tonight, in tomorrows chapter I want to be able to focus on the two of them. I don't see the new episode until tomorrow anyway when I get back from dropping the set from this show. But I promise, that no matter what happens, I will give you a lighthearted, HAPPY, chapter with the two of them tomorrow. So you have that to look forward too no matter what happens tonight. Also, feel free to message me if you need someone to talk to. I wake up four hours after it airs and then I have my phone on all day so I am here for anyone who needs me :) xxx**

As soon as they arrived at Azgeda's capitol they were shocked to see how much of the city was buried under snow and ice, Roan himself met them at the gate with a grim smile.

"Heda." He nodded respectfully to Lexa, embracing Ontari warmly as she jumped down from her horse.

Lexa stared up at the streets at the base of the mountain, "The reports said it was a minor avalanche Roan, this had covered half your city."

Roan chuckled as he gestured to the people already hard at work clearing the streets, "This is a minor avalanche Lexa, the last major one obliterated the majority of the city, that was nearly twenty years ago now."

"So you remember it then?" Clarke asked curiously.

He nodded, "Sha, I do. I was nine at the time, we lost a lot of lives that day."

"How many died in this one?" Ontari asked quietly as she helped Raven down from her own horse.

"We were lucky. Only twelve people are reported missing, we all feel that loss, but it is small in comparison with what it could have been."

Raven craned her neck back to look up at the mountain itself, that overlooked the city, "This is a dangerous place to leave, if anything shifts up there then the rock formations push it straight this way."

"This is our home." Roan defended, "We have lived here all our lives, a little bit of danger isn't enough to make us leave."

"What do you need us to do?" Lexa asked him, "We are here to help you in any way we can, and I have ordered for volunteers from my clan to arrive within the week to help with clearing the streets. You should have another thirty able bodied helpers by weeks end."

"Mochof Lexa." Roan smiled gratefully, "As for right now, the one thing we are lacking more than anything is food, our main store was crushed by the falling ice. I have hunters out from dawn till dusk, but with so many needed to help with clearing my resources are stretched thin. Any help with gathering food would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course." Lexa said immediately, before looking back at her three travelling companions.

Raven held her hands up immediately, "Well I'm probably not very well suited to trawling through the forest for hours, but I could stay behind with you and see if I can figure a way to break up the ice without your people having to hack away at it for hours. I brought some of my stuff with me from Polis."

Ontari laughed, "Your poor horse, so that's what you had me dragging across the city this morning in that ridiculously heavy bag?" Raven just grinned at her in response.

Clarke chuckled at the two of them before turning back to Roan, "Ok then, Raven can stay here and me, Lexa and Ontari will head into the woods to help with your food shortage issue. Can we just drop our things off then, and maybe borrow some weapons to hunt with?"

Roan smiled at her and then waved with his hand to usher them up towards the ice palace at the top of the city.

* * *

When Clarke and Lexa finally got down to the front gate, Ontari was already waiting patiently for them, a bow slung over her shoulder and an assortment of knifes stuck through various loops on her belt.

Lexa and Clarke looked similar, both carrying an odd assortment of weaponry, although Clarke had passed on taking a bow having never trained in it's use.

"Are we ready?" She smiled at the as they reached her.

"Yes, where's Raven?" Lexa asked, just as an explosion went off behind them and they all spun to face the source of it. Just to find an excitable Raven grinning happily as she clapped one of the Azgeda people on the shoulder as the ice they were working on breaking up lay shattered at their feet.

Ontari laughed as her girlfriend caught her eye and winked, "She's right in her element."

They headed out the gate straight away, wanting to give themselves as much time as possible to gather food before night forced them back to the city.

As they stood on the edge of the forest, just a short walk from the city, Lexa turned back to look at them critically, "Are we staying in a single group or splitting off?"

"I'll go alone, you two stick together, then there is ranged weapons in each group. It's probably unwise for you to go alone Clarke, hunting around here can get dangerous even when you don't have to get up close to your target." Ontari said quickly.

Lexa agreed quietly, bowing to her superior knowledge of the area. But Clarke wasn't quite so sold on splitting off.

"You're still injured Ontari, what is something happens?" She demanded.

Ontari shook her head, "I will be fine, I have hunted in these woods since I was a child, and my wound feels much better since you last looked at it. If anything happens I will come straight back, and I will return before the sun disappears below the mountain peak, you have my word."

Reluctantly, Clarke nodded after a long moment, gesturing for Ontari to leave and then staring at her critically as she went for any sign that she was faking how healthy she was.

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arm round Clarke's shoulder, "Will you relax? Beja Clarke, she will be fine, and we finally have some time to ourselves."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she shrugged off Lexa's shoulder and started heading deeper into the trees in a different direction to where Ontari had gone, "It's freezing, I'm not having sex with you in the forest."

Shaking her head despairingly, Lexa jogged forwards to catch up, "Very funny, you know that isn't what I meant Clarke."

"Lexa." Clarke said seriously, taking hold of Lexa's hand as they walked and twisting their fingers together. "I have been meaning to ask, why do you seem to make a point of saying my name in every sentence you say to me?"

Lexa smirked and leaned down towards her ear, "Why Clarke, do you not like me using your name Clarke? Do you want me to stop Clarke?"

"Now that's just annoying." Clarke laughed, pushing her back from her ear.

Humming happily in the back of her throat, Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand lightly, "If I had to choose one word to say for the rest of my life, I would pick your name."

"I know what I'd choose." Clarke said slyly, grinning sideways at her.

"What?" Lexa asked with a smile.

"I'd choose Clarke too."

Lexa's smile disappeared as she frowned at Clarke, "You were meant to say my name."

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "No, think about it, how would I introduce myself to people?"

"You are a legendary warrior, you don't need to introduce yourself to people." Lexa argued back, pretending to sulk as Clarke smile just grew.

She was about to reply when Lexa suddenly held up a hand to shush her and then pointed into the distance, where Clarke could just make out a deer if she strained her eyes.

Lexa leaned in close and whispered into Clarke's ear that she was going to drive it towards her and then she disappeared, scurrying up the nearest tree like an overgrown squirrel.

Clarke stared after her helplessly for a moment before following suit, pulling herself up a lot less gracefully than Lexa had.

A few moments later the deer came charging towards the trees they had been stood by, chased by Lexa, who was expertly throwing a handful of rocks to either side to drive it towards Clarke.

As it passed under the tree, Clarke leapt from the branch she was perched on with a fierce cry, tackling the animal around it's shoulders to the ground, where she plunged the knife she was holding straight into the side of its head which killed it instantly.

Lexa offered her hand to Clarke, who took it gratefully, standing up and looking down at the deer they had killed, "This should be able to feed about fifteen people tonight, Roan will be happy."

Nodding, Lexa quickly jumped up to catch hold of a low hanging branch and then snap it off. She tested it quickly before deeming it suitable, tying on their kill so they could carry it back to the city.

"Now I know how you survived before I had you dragged back to Polis." She said, as her and Clarke both shouldered an end of the branch each.

"Not quite." Clarke laughed, "There was more value in hunting panthers. Although they tended to fight back a lot more."

Lexa's eyes widened as she looked at her, "I thought the panther you faced was a single, chance occasion."

Clarke shook her head, "No, in the area I was hunting there was a fairly large population of them, and they were killing livestock in the villages so there was a lot of value in their pelts. I figured it was killing two birds with one stone."

Sighing, Lexa just looked at her, "You're an idiot, you could have been eaten."

"Probably would have been if Roan hadn't brought me back when he did, I had a few close calls." Clarke said easily, which didn't make Lexa feel any better as she sighed once more, Clarke was far too frivolous with her own safety.

* * *

When they arrived back at the edge of the forest, Ontari was waiting for them, with a string off rabbits and a fair sized wild boar.

"I thought I had done well, but you two have beaten me with a single kill." She called as they got closer, "It's impressive as well, deer can be very hard to hunt here because they seem to have gotten wise to all of our hunting methods."

Lexa laughed, "Clarke screamed at it and jumped out a tree, I doubt Azgeda have tried that yet."

"No we haven't." Ontari smiled, her eyes glinting humorously.

They headed back to the city as fast as they could with what they were carrying, greeted by Roan who had just met with the rest of the returning hunters.

"How is it that a Trikru and Skaikru team have brought back the best kill on Azgeda lands?" He called out to them.

Lexa chuckled as she handed off the weight she was carrying to one of Roan's people, "I'm the Commander Roan, I am superior in every way."

He shrugged off her teasing lightly and clapped his hands together as he addressed the people who were gathered, "With the Commander's help, we now have enough food to feed everyone for the first night in four. Everyone who is not in the hunting parties or clearing the streets, take this food and prepare it. Everyone will be able to come for a hot meal in two hours time."

The street was suddenly alive with activity, as his people surged forwards, carrying off everything the hunters had brought back, presumably to some kind of kitchen.

Ontari tapped Roan's shoulder quickly, waiting until her had spun round to face her to speak, "Where's Raven? I thought she's be down here when we got back."

Roan smiled and pointed up towards the base of the mountain again, where they could see a group of people working diligently as a much smaller person shouted orders and placed down some sort of wire.

"She has proved most affective at displacing the snow and ice that had frozen solid, if she continues at this pace then the time the restoration of our streets will take might be halved." He said appreciatively.

Clarke laughed shortly, "Oh trust me Roan, if Raven's determined it will be more than halved. What's she working with though? I didn't realize that she had brought that much stuff with her."

"Every one of our cities stores old world items we don't understand." Lexa said in explanation, "I assume she raided Azgeda's."

Roan nodded, "It was the first thing she asked about."

Ontari smiled and said her goodbyes to them all as she walked away, headed in Raven's direction.

Clarke and Lexa did the same thing a moment later, following her lead, eager to go and get some rest after their long journey and then their hunting trip.


	76. Racing on Ice

**A/N: Hey guys, watched the finale and was not keen at all. There is now a new fic on my profile which is called Because its not over until we say it is. Which takes place seconds after the finale and fixes the main issue of the episode haha. So yeah, hope you like this guys :) And updates are going to get longer very soon, I'm just being held back by college stuff but I've nearly finished! Yay :D xx**

Ontari woke up to a heavy weight across her legs and Lexa's grinning face looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke said from the doorway, "There was simply no stopping her."

"I'm sure you did your best." Ontari shot back sarcastically as she tried to wriggle out from under Lexa, only to have Raven reach over and hit her arm.

"I don't care why you're moving but stop, I'm comfy and you're disturbing my sleep." Raven mumbled, her face pressed against Ontari's shoulder.

Ontari groaned, "Raven, I am being crushed."

"Is she on your wound?" Came the muffled voice in reply.

Rolling her eyes at Lexa, who was laughing happily, Ontari sighed, "No, but that's not the point-"

"You're fine, five more minutes." Raven said dismissively, throwing her free arm across Ontari's waist.

Lexa's laughter grew louder when it grew apparent that Ontari was intending to patiently wait for five minutes until Raven was willing to get up. Growing tired of waiting, she decided to remove the choice, slipping from the bed and then physically reaching over and pulling Ontari out of the bed, surprising Ontari with just how strong Lexa actually was.

"Clarke what is going on with her?" Ontari asked from the floor, as Raven sat up and glared at Lexa for waking them up so early.

Clarke shrugged as Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Ontari as she stood up from where Lexa had deposited her. "Am I not allowed to be happy? People complain when I act heartless, people complain when I don't, I just can't win." She said to Clarke over her shoulder.

"I am not complaining about you being happy Lexa, but waking up to you crushing my legs maybe." Ontari groaned as she stood up, the blood flow slowly returning to her feet.

Lexa grinned in response as Raven shook her head tiredly, "Come on then, I'm assuming that you did this for a reason?"

Nodding, Lexa smirked at Ontari, "You made me a bet Ontari. It's time to see if your footing is as sure as you claim."

"What?" Raven said, confused, even as Ontari directed her own smirk at Lexa.

"A race." Clarke explained quietly, when the two night bloods didn't break from the stare down they had found themselves in. "On the Ice Flats."

Raven smiled as she remembered, swinging her own legs over the bed and reaching for her brace, expertly putting it on along with a pair of study boots that Ontari had lent her for use in the snowy terrain of Azgeda.

Shrugging on a jacket, Raven stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, waving a hand in between the two of them before grinning at Lexa, "It's odd that you're so happy about a bet you're going to lose."

"We'll see." Lexa said, looking between the two of them, "Meet at the northern gate in twenty minutes." And then she disappeared, followed by Clarke who just smiled apologetically as she left that their morning as started so early because Lexa had chosen today to act like an excitable child when she had woken up and remembered the challenge set by Ontari weeks prior.

* * *

Ontari and Raven made it to the gate with three minutes to spare, not that Lexa was particularly paying attention. Instead she was locked in a passionate kiss with Clarke, who seemed only too happy to spend the rest of the day like that.

When Raven coughed quietly, the two of them reluctantly split from each other and then Lexa gestured for Ontari to lead the way. Which she did, grinning in amusement at the mood Lexa had woken up in that day, which was proving to be highly infectious.

They stopped just short of where the ice started, the three visitors to the Ice Nation looking out in interest at the shimmering surface that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"This is water underneath isn't is?" Clarke asked suddenly, as she was knelt down to get a closer look.

Raven looked up, feeling a jolt of alarm, "Is that safe? What if one of you falls through it?"

Ontari laughed and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry, it's about as thick as the length of your forearm, the ice will hold. And we won't be long, just long enough for Lexa to hit the ground."

Lexa shot a glare at her, "Terms?" She asked softly, a determined edge to her voice as she shrugged out of her long coat, handing it off to Clarke to give herself her full range of mobility.

Ontari followed suit as she spoke, "We both run in a straight line until one of two eventualities occurs. Someone falls, or someone is forced to stop."

"Agreed." Lexa said easily, "The loser has to go on the visit to Arcadia to check on their preparations before winter sets in properly."

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven laughed, Lexa shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I have no great love for that camp, it is too small and the amount of guns is less than comforting to me."

"Agreed." Ontari said, after a moment of hesitation, confident in her ability to beat the Commander.

"Ok then," Clarke said, stepping forwards and shooing them both back slightly, "Ready? And go!"

As soon as she gave the word they shot off, starting on the normal ground.

The second their feet touched the ice it was clear who had the advantage. Ontari looked as comfortable as she did on grass, adjusting her stride to account for how slippy the ice was, carefully placing her feet with every step.

Lexa had tried to run as though it was any other surface and her struggle was obvious within moments, although she stubbornly stayed upright. Her natural grace and light-footedness being the only thing keeping her going.

Ontari pushed her lead before pausing to look back at Lexa, who was slowly but surely making progress, although her motions were getting slower as she concentrated too much on how to place her feet.

Waiting slightly, Ontari started taunting Lexa before breaking into another full out run herself.

As she knew it would, her words incensed Lexa, and the Trikru warrior bounded forwards, determined to push herself to match Ontari. A wild competitive streak kicking in.

Just in time for her to overreach as her right foot hit the ground, slipping out from under her as she toppled heavily to the ground, landing hard on her side as Ontari slid to a stop in front of her.

Laughing, Ontari offered her hand to the fallen Commander, lifting her up easily before steadying them both.

"Looks like you will be going to Arcadia anyway."

Lexa grinned, rubbing at her shoulder that had taken the brunt of the fall.

"I was going anyway, I knew there was no way I'd win but I wanted to see how far I could get. I have to admit, I did not expect it to be as hard as it was."

Ontari nodded, "It is deceptive, many have broken bones trying to do what you just did, and you managed to get further than a lot of Azgeda."

Clarke and Raven were both laughing when the two warriors made it back onto solid land, which Lexa pretended to be angry at, shaking her head and then storming off back towards town.

The laughter stopped as they hurriedly followed her, looking to apologize, when suddenly a ball of snow hit Clarke square in the face. Another flying at Raven a second later and connecting with her stomach.

Ontari chuckled as she immediately ducked down and started scraping up balls of her snow, timing it for when Lexa next leaned out to release her own projectile. Clarke and Raven soon caught on and within moments they were in the middle of full snow ball fight.

By the time they finally called a draw, they were all soaked through to the bone and freezing so they decided to hurry back to get changed into dry clothes.

* * *

"Come here." Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa down into the bed next to her as she came back from changing her clothes to sleep. After their impromptu fight, they had gone hunting again, bringing back a decent amount of food but less than their impressive catch the day before.

Lexa did as Clarke said immediately, slipping under the covers and curling against Clarke's side.

"I love you." Clarke whispered, as she tenderly placed a kiss on Lexa's lips.

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa whispered back, closing her eyes as she marveled that even in the heart of Azgeda, being in Clarke's arms could make her feels safer than she ever had before.


	77. Ontari the Tour Guide

**A/N: Shout out to Karter! Firstly, yes it's still a no on the marriage proposal unfortunately, but yes the last bit was because of the episode haha :) Also, to everyone else, thank you so much for everyone who reviews and follows, we are gathering more people every day and I am unbelievably grateful to you all! Also, to anyone who doesn't follow me, it might be worth doing so because I keep getting random inspiration and posting more stories haha, including another fix which is of the finale. Anyway, I love you all, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this :) xxx**

The next morning, Clarke and Lexa were called down to the city limits to greet the group of Trikru volunteers that had arrived in record time. The relationships between Azgeda and Trikru stronger than ever now that Roan had taken control of his clan and Nia's tyranny was a thing of the past.

They were put to work straight away by Roan, who was pleased that the restoration was going faster than he ever hoped that it could.

From greeting the newcomers, Clarke and Lexa headed over to eat, joining Ontari and Raven who were in a remarkably better mood than the morning before when Lexa had forcibly dragged them from their bed.

"Good morning!" Clarke said happily, as she slid into a seat opposite them in the hall that Azgeda was using for everyone to eat during the food shortage.

"It is." Ontari smirked as Lexa sat down next to Clarke, pushing across the plates that they had already got for the two of them, "I woke up to full circulation in my feet this morning."

"You will miss me when I am gone." Lexa smiled at her sweetly, grunting heavily when Clarke smacked her with the back of her hand.

"Stop it, you agreed to stop making light of your death. Remember, we avoid dangerous weapons ok? And tall places and wild animals." Clarke said sternly, the ghost of an exasperated smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

Raven laughed when Lexa rolled her eyes before nodding, it was clear that this was a reoccurring chastisement from Clarke.

"I missed my footing one time Clarke, when are you going to let it go. We were being chased by the Pauna, it wasn't as though I had time to prepare for the jump first."

Clarke stared at her, "Are you forgetting that you were seriously contemplating climbing down the outside of the tower just to terrify Aden because he had overslept when you had a lesson with him?"

Lexa grinned as Ontari and Raven both stared at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Regardless," Lexa said, waving it off, "I promise I won't think about it again, ok?"

"For now." Clarke sighed, leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder, "I need your spirit to stay right where it is."

* * *

After they had had breakfast with the others, Raven had asked Ontari to show her around the city and show her the different places she used to frequent when she was growing up. Ontari had warned her that it probably wouldn't be a very fun tour but Raven insisted that she didn't mind, she wanted to know all about Ontari, even the bad parts.

So Ontari had agreed, leading Raven through the parts of the city that were clear and pointing out various places, such as the tree she had sat under to read on the rare occasions when she had had some time to herself. And the bakers house, who would always slip her a cake if she arrived early enough and promised not to tell anyone.

As they moved closer to the Ice Palace the stories became fewer and far between as Ontari struggled to think of anything good to say about her childhood home.

The guards stepped aside immediately as soon as they saw Ontari's face, even with Nia gone, she commanded their respect because of her unwavering loyalty to Roan and her clan.

Ontari was silent as she led Raven through the massive building and up a flight of stairs before stopping in front of a door and waving her arm in invitation, "My room." Was all she said in explanation.

The room Raven stepped into was smaller than the rooms had been on the ark, with barely enough room to cram in the single bed and a small chest that had obviously been used to store her clothes.

"Now that Roan is in charge of Azgeda I have the house in the outer city that we have been staying in. But up until Nia's death this is where I was sleeping."

"It's... umm..." Raven started helplessly.

Ontari laughed as she wrapped her arm around Raven's waist, "Don't worry, you don't have to find something nice to say, I know it's awful. But it was a bed and that's all I really needed because that's all I used the room for. My days were spent shadowing Nia or training."

"Come on then." Raven smiled, "You were right, this tour isn't very fun, why don't we go outside and do something else?"

Smiling gratefully, Ontari nodded, linking their arms as they walked back through the palace. As they walked through the main hall back towards the front doors, Ontari hesitated for a second, as an internal debate raged as she looked at a door set in the far wall.

Raven noticed her slow down and looked at her curiously as Ontari took a deep breath before gently pulling on Raven's arm to get them to change direction to head to the door.

As her hand rested on the handle, she looked at Raven seriously, "When you said you wanted to know everything about me, did you really mean it? Because I am going to show you something that I am truly ashamed of my part in, something that Nia was eager to have her best pupil participate in no matter what I wished."

Raven rubbed her arm supportively, "You can show me anything, I promise you that I'm not leaving."

Pulling open the door, Ontari just walked down the steps that had been revealed, when they reached the bottom of the stairwell they were in a spacious dark room, with tables against the walls and an iron chair with heavy leather straps on it. Along one of the walls was a set of bars to form a crude cage.

Eyes widening, Raven realized that Ontari was showing her some sort of torture room hidden beneath the castle.

Ontari didn't look up from the floor as she began speaking, "After Nia was killed by Lexa, Roan and I came here to burn everything we could in this room. Neither of us had any pleasant memories of it. Nia said it made us stronger to help her interrogators, and she made us both do it on separate occasions. When we came back from Polis, Roan had the three of them killed for everything they had done under Nia's rule. Not because they had to, but because they had enjoyed it."

"Hey," Raven said gently, tipping up Ontari's head to look into her eyes, "Nothing that Nia made you do was your fault, ok?"

Ontari tried to smile at her, but her expression was doubtful.

"I told you that nothing you showed or told me would make me think any different of you, and I meant it ok? I love you and that's not going to change because of something you had no choice in." Raven said seriously, holding Ontari's gaze as she quickly fished around in her back pocket.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to give you this but nothing ever felt quite right, but I think now is the time." She said quietly as she held up a rough silver band. "I was going to buy you something in Polis, but Lexa gave me this idea, so I made the ring out of a small piece of metal off the ark. So this has been in space, just like me."

Ontari's eyes widened as she realized what Raven was giving her, having grown used to the sight of Lexa and Clarke running their fingers over each others rings when they were feeling particularly stressed or insecure.

"You're asking me to marry you?" She asked softly, as Raven nodded.

"Yes I am, your past is in the past, I want to have a future with you if that's what you want as well."

Holding out her hand, Ontari let Raven slip the metal band onto her finger, "I have never wanted anything as much as I want to spend my life with you, every day I have, all I want is you." Ontari smiled, a tear escaping her eye as Raven leaned in and captured her lips with her own.

"Then we will spend every day we have together, because all I want is for you to be happy and to know how much that I love you."


	78. Valued Friendship

**A/N: Hey sorry for a late update, but I have been in rehearsals all day and so I have had to stay up late to write even this much. Also, following from that, it is show night for me tomorrow night, and I am unlikely to get out of the theatre before half eleven so unfortunately there will be no update tomorrow. I am really sorry but it is so exhausting and I know that I wont be in any mindset to write tomorrow once I've done. Thank you for being so patient with me, I love you guys so much! xxx**

When Ontari and Raven sat down opposite Clarke and Lexa, Lexa stared at Ontari expectantly, who just looked at her confused.

"The ring?" She demanded a minute later, too impatient to wait until she volunteered the information herself.

Ontari turned to Raven shocked, as Lexa just smirked, taking hold of Ontari's hand to look at the gleaming piece of metal.

"Perfect fit, I owe you money Raven, I was sure you would have to adjust it."

Clarke gave Raven a hurt look, "You told Lexa but not me?"

Lexa smiled at her, "Jealous?"

"I'm annoyed at you too, you could have told me."

Shaking her head, Lexa chuckled, "I made a promise, I thought you would appreciate me keeping it more than breaking Raven's trust."

Ontari laughed as she entwined hers and Raven's fingers, "So the timing was no accident, you planned to ask me today."

Raven smiled happily, joined by Clarke who had only been feigning offence. "I wanted to ask you here to give you a happy memory to associate with this place, as well as to let you know that I love all of you, past, present and future."

Leaning forwards, Ontari kissed Raven sweetly, as Clarke and Lexa's smiles widened, happy for their friends who truly deserved each other.

"Clarke asked me on impulse with no thought or planning whilst we were in bed." Lexa said teasingly when they pulled back. "And she didn't give me a ring until weeks later."

Clarke poked at her side in exasperation as the other two laughed, "You had just said something incredibly romantic, it just slipped out."

Laughing Ontari touched the back of Lexa's hand sympathetically where it was resting on the table, "I am so sorry, maybe you should marry one of the Trikru after all."

"Yeah, maybe Lincoln will swap girlfriends with you." Raven grinned as Clarke glared at the two of them.

Lexa chuckled and pulled Clarke closer, pressing a kiss against her cheek, "No thanks, she may be an idiot but she is mine."

Clarke just rolled her eyes as she leaned into Lexa, letting their teasing go as she smiled genuinely at Raven and Ontari, "Well anyway, I am very happy for the two of you."

Ontari smiled in response, thanking her before looking back at Lexa thoughtfully, "How much longer are we intending to stay in Azgeda?"

Leaning her arms against the table top, Lexa tilted her head to the side as she considered the question, "Now that the volunteers from Trikru have arrived and Raven has given them a method of breaking up the ice, I don't think we need to stay much longer. Perhaps we should consider leaving in the morning. Why, no love for your home city?"

"Not at all." Ontari shot back immediately, "And I miss Cal, the peace and quiet is just too quiet without him around."

Lexa smiled, "Tomorrow then, I will inform Roan of our plans later this evening."

* * *

Lexa and Clarke went to bed earlier than usual with the knowledge that they would be facing a long ride the following day, crawling under the covers and huddling close together, disliking the freezing temperatures of Azgeda lands compared to the milder weather of Polis.

"How long have you know about Raven wanting to ask Ontari to marry her then?" Clarke asked curiously as she curled her body into Lexa's, who wrapped her strong arms around Clarke's shoulders and held her close to keep them both warm."

"The day I showed her where the old world technology was kept in Polis." Lexa said after taking a moment to think back, "She made sure it was just the two of us, and then she asked me for advice."

Clarke's eyes widened slightly, "I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

Lexa smiled, "It wasn't my secret to tell Clarke. I value my friendship with Raven, I do not wish to lose it because of something like this."

Snuggling in closer, Clarke yawned against Lexa's shoulder, "I suppose I understand, I love you Lexa."

"And I love you Clarke." She smiled, tightening her grip on Clarke just a fraction as their eyes slid closed and they slipped into a deep, restful sleep.


	79. Detour

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry about yesterday not having an update. I am currently in the last few weeks of college and really struggling to keep on top of things so I am so grateful to everyone who is so patient with me and leaves such lovely comments, I love you all. I say it a lot, but it's really true, and you have no idea how much you have gotten me through guys! So yeah, if updates are sometimes missed I am so sorry, I just need to get past the 14th of June (my last exam) and then it's all good. But trying to get there is like climbing a mountain blindfolded right now haha. Anyway, basically, thank you all for being amazing, and I hope you like this chapter! xxx**

Even leaving first thing the next morning, they didn't arrive in Trikru lands until late that night, finding them closer to Arkadia than Polis when they finally worked out where they where after Lexa managed to get them lost in the dark.

Clarke sighed as she spied the road that led down to her people's camp, "You said you needed to check on them before winter anyway, maybe we should just spend the night in Arkadia and then ride to Polis in the morning."

Lexa opened her mouth to argue but they all shook their heads at her, "You got us lost," Raven laughed, "You don't get to vote on this."

"Ai laik Heda." She grumbled under her breath, just rolling her eyes when Clarke asked her what she had said, "The paths all look the same in the dark, I have never made the journey back from Azgeda at night."

Ontari chuckled and clicked her tongue at her horse to signal it to head towards the Skaikru camp, "One night here will be fine. If we ride to Polis now we won't get back until the entire city is asleep. It's a half days ride at least."

So they headed for Arkadia, riding up to the gates, with Clarke flagging down one of the sentries to get them to open up and let them in.

"Clarke!" Abby cried out excitedly as she caught sight of her daughter, having just been heading across the camp to deliver some medicine to one of her patients that wasn't staying in the med bay. Running across the camp, she threw her arms around Clarke and hugged her fiercely, "What's wrong? Has something happened?" She asked worriedly, leaning back to look at Clarke's face, having not heard word that they would be arriving.

"Nothing's wrong mom, I promise. Someone, just got us a little lost on the way back to Polis." Clarke laughed, with a pointed look towards Lexa who just narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance.

Abby chuckled as she caught sight of Lexa's expression before looking back to Clarke in confusion, "On the way back? Where have you been?"

"Azgeda." Ontari answered as she jumped down from her horse, offering a hand to Raven to help her do the same. "There was an avalanche and Lexa offered assistance to Roan."

Clarke nodded, "We went ahead to look at what was going on, and then a group of Trikru followed us to help, they're all still there now."

"I got to blow stuff up." Raven chipped in, which Abby just nodded at, not really expecting anything different from the mechanic who had an affinity for explosives and using them for every task possible.

"I suppose you will all want to get some sleep then." Abby smiled, clapping her hands together, noticing how they all looked as though they were about to fall asleep standing up, "Lexa I assume you will be sharing Clarke's room? And Ontari, I'm sure I can find a spare bed for you to crash in."

"Actually," Raven interrupted her, taking hold of Ontari's hand and pulling her forwards, "Ontari will be in my room." She smiled nervously, holding up their joined hands so Abby could see the ring gleaming on Ontari's finger.

Abby stared at it for a moment as she wrapped her head around what she was being told and then, without warning, bounded forwards to wrap them both up in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for both of you." She said fiercely as she clung to them.

When she moved back after a long moment, there were grateful tears in Raven's eyes and pure surprise written across Ontari's.

Jokingly, Clarke shook her head, "That's not how you reacted to our engagement, I was worried you were going to chase Lexa around Polis with a pitchfork."

"Raven's more sensible than you, I trust her to look after herself." Abby teased right back without missing a beat.

It brought a grin to Lexa's face when Clarke just stuck her tongue out childishly in response. A few short weeks ago, that statement would have been met with anger and hostility, but now they were at the point where they could make light of the previous tension between them and her future mother in law.

Clarke smiled as she started moving towards her room, that Abby had made sure would always be available whenever she returned, followed by Raven and Ontari who would be staying in the same building. As the five of them reached the corridor that they would be splitting up at Abby hugged Clarke once more, "Will you be staying long?"

Lexa answered, after Clarke shot her a questioning look, "We weren't meant to come here at all, but now that we are, it might be worth me going through winter preparations with Kane whilst you two spend some time together."

"I would love that Commander, thank you." Abby said genuinely.

Amused, Lexa shook her head, "I am to marry your daughter Abby, perhaps we should just use names when in private."

"Well then, thank you Lexa. Join me for breakfast in the morning?" She asked the four of them, answered by eager nodding.

"We'd love to mom, thank you." Clarke smiled, dropping a kiss on her cheek before heading down the hall to her room with Lexa in tow, Ontari and Raven doing the same in the opposite direction.

When they closed the door behind them, Lexa dropped onto the narrow bed tiredly after shrugging off her coat, stretching out like a cat without even bothering to take her boots off.

Sighing, Clarke unlaced them for her, pulling them off her feet and tossing them aside before kicking off her own shoes.

"I'm glad you said we could stay for a while."

Lexa hummed softly in acknowledgement, raising her arm so Clarke could slip into her usual position curled against Lexa's body, "You wanted to stay, and Abby wanted to spend time with you. We have the time so why rush back to Polis? Indra and Octavia have everything well in hand I'm sure."

"You say that now." Clarke laughed, "But Octavia has terrible organizational skills."

"I'm sure Lincoln will help her." Lexa said dismissively, but she did feel a flash of worry over exactly how much of her home would be left to come back to if anything actually went wrong, pushing her aside, she shook her head slightly to clear it. "I have faith in them, they will be fine."

Clarke grinned, snuggling closer to Lexa. Many nights she would lie awake for hours to feel the gentle warmth of Lexa's body and to watch the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Some days it was hard to believe that Lexa was real, that she was there and Clarke's. Sometimes, Clarke would dream that Titus had really taken Lexa's life that day, and those dreams she couldn't handle.

But then she would jolt awake and look to the side to see her strong, beautiful girlfriend lying there, looking so much younger in her sleep. And she would realize how ridiculous and unrealistic her dreams were. Lexa was the Commander, a visionary warrior, it was laughable to think that anything short of a heroic sacrifice would kill her.

Those nights Clarke would lay her hand over Lexa's wrist, falling asleep to the steady beat of her pulse.

Clarke gently traced the curve of Lexa's jaw with her fingers, prompting the other girl to open one eye tiredly and look down at the blonde. "What Clarke?" She asked softly.

"It's nothing," Clarke whispered, "I just love you."

"And I love you." Lexa smiled, pressing a kiss against the top of Clarke's head, "Until the day I die, and then in whatever life comes next."


	80. What I Should've Done in the Beginning

**A/N: I have 900 followers, that is absolutely insane, although now the competitive nature in me is now pining for a 1000 just so I could say I've done it haha. Little bit shorted chapter today, I am exhausted because I've had another show today. But I'm off tomorrow so you should get an earlier, lengthier chapter. Hope you enjoy this chaper guys, love you all! xxx**

The Skaikru camp was woken up at the break of day by raised voices from the center of camp, stumbling outside, they were met by the sight of the Commander, Clarke, Raven and the Azgeda warrior that had visited last time, arguing hotly as they stacked up crates in the center of the largest clear area.

Stubbornly, Raven shifted another crate on top before stepping back, leaving their structure standing at about five feet tall.

Waving her hand at the Commander, they all heard her bark out, "Go on then." Her voice sharp and mocking.

Lexa smirked, stretching her arms above her neck, her thin shirt rising off to show toned abs underneath. Then she backed up carefully, counting fifteen steps before stopping.

As annoyed as they were about being woken, the people couldn't help but watch in rapt confusion as they tried to work out what exactly was going on.

Breaking into a run, Lexa headed straight for the stack, kicking off a meter away to sail over the top of it, coming down on one shoulder to roll before bouncing back to her feet.

Raven growled as Clarke cheered loudly, and Lexa grinned smugly, giving a teasing bow. Shaking her head, Raven just hit Ontari in the arm and motioned her head towards the crates. Ontari held her hands up immediately, trying to deflect Raven, but the sky girl was adamant and she found herself facing the stack anyway.

As soon as she left the ground Ontari knew she wouldn't make it over cleanly like Lexa had. Instead she hit hard on the edge and the entire thing toppled around her, with Ontari herself looking dazed as she lay among a pile of wooden crates.

"No!" Raven yelled in frustration, glaring at Lexa who had started laughing, "This isn't fair, you can't make bets without first divulging that you're part kangaroo!"

Lexa looked over to Clarke questioningly, not recognizing the word, but she just chuckled and said she would explain later.

"What on earth is going on?" Abby yelled angrily as she walked out of the building her room was located in. "The first time Arkadia has ever had a noise complaint and it's you four." Her voice was despairing as she looked at Lexa, waiting for the Commander to say something that would make sense of their odd behavior.

Clarke looked at Abby with a hurt expression, "To be fair, me and Ontari had nothing to do with this. Lexa and Raven started it."

Lexa lifted her chin proudly as her eyes flicked around the crowd, "As Commander, it is my duty to know the abilities of my subjects, we were devising a way to assess athleticism."

Raven snorted as Abby waved the crowd away so they could head for breakfast, "No, you wanted my share of Lincoln's next homemade dessert at Octavia's family dinners."

"And now it's mine." Lexa replied smugly as Abby rolled her eyes, quickly ducking into the mess hall to lead them to a free table.

"You woke the entire camp up for a piece of cake at some point in the future? And what about your flawless Commander reputation?" Abby asked tiredly as they sat down.

Lexa leaned her head on her hands and looked at her across the table, "Times are changing, Abby of the Sky People. And I refuse to stop allowing myself to be happy anymore. With the support of Azgeda, Floukru and Skaikru, I am now strong enough to protect everyone I care about. And I intend to take full advantage of that."

Kane quickly slipped into a seat next to her, "Commander." He nodded respectfully, waiting for Lexa to look at him before speaking again, "I was about to send a message to the capitol, I am glad you are here."

"What is it Kane?" Lexa asked curiously, as they gratefully accepted the plates of food brought to them.

Nervously drumming his fingers on the table, he pulled out a small piece of paper from inside his jacket and handed it over to her.

Letting her eyes skim the message, Lexa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she tried to contain the anger and pure frustration she was feeling.

Clarke held out her hand expectantly once Lexa was done reading, and the note was soon placed in her hands, Clarke following suit and quickly reading through what was written on the small sheet.

Ontari and Raven looked at them curiously as Lexa gave a small nod to Clarke and the note was subsequently shown to them as well.

Ontari's hand ghosted over her side as Raven groaned along with the rest of them, "Clanless?"

"Clanless." Lexa echoed, "Organized and well armed, and now threatening my people."

"Actually the threat was directed solely to Skaikru." Kane said quietly, thinking she had misread the note.

Lexa smiled at him, despite the serious nature of my conversation, "Clearly you were not paying attention, that brand on your arm claims your clan for my coalition, making Skaikru my people."

"What do we do?" Clarke asked quietly, "It seems pretty clear to me, that if we do nothing, Arkadia will be eradicated in a week."

"We do what I should've done for your people from the start Clarke," Lexa said confidently, "We're going to protect them."


	81. Next?

**A/N: Going to be a late night for me tonight so this is really early haha. I hope you enjoy it, over the next few days we should have quite a big story arc going :) Please, please, please continue to let me know what you think because it makes me unbelievably happy! xxx**

Lexa looked around their table seriously, before her eyes settled on Ontari, "Azgeda has had the most contact with the clan less up until now, what can you tell me?"

"Not much," Ontari said apologetically, "They keep to themselves and it is practically impossible to pin them down long enough to talk to one of them. The only one I ever spoke to properly was holding me captive to ransom back to Nia, and he wasn't exactly itching to tell me his secrets. All I really know is that they are clever and sly in their approach to survival, they will throw anyone to the wolves if they think it will benefit them."

Kane looked at Lexa worriedly, "I just don't understand why they have chosen to target Arkadia, what have we done to offend them?"

Lexa sighed as she glanced at the letter once more, "I believe that they have chosen to attack you to send a message to the rest of the clans. If one of you can fall, you all can fall. Skaikru will have been chosen because of your lack of true warriors."

"Why tell us that they're coming?" Raven asked quietly, leaning forward and gesturing to the letter, "Surely they would be more successful if they just attacked out of nowhere."

Ontari shook her head, "These people feel they have something to prove, they were all cast out of their own clans because they were seen to be a stain on their bloodline. Giving you warning is a challenge, if they wipe you out now then in their eyes they are proving their strength."

Clarke, who had been sat deep in thought, suddenly snapped her head up to look at Lexa, "I know where we can find one of the clan less who will speak to us."

"Where?" Lexa questioned quietly, her eyes narrowing curiously.

Smirking, Clarke leaned forwards, "Where were those Nia loyalist Azgeda camps you sent Murphy to?"

* * *

As Skaikru were being gathered by Abby and Kane, Lexa and Clarke were patiently waiting to speak to them just inside the doors.

Ontari had already ridden out, intent on tracking down where Murphy and Emori had disappeared to after they had seen them on the road. Not that it would be too difficult, Lexa had carefully kept tabs on them to insure that they were not getting into too much trouble once she realized who the two thieves were.

Raven had gone separately, with a Trikru guard Lexa had summoned from TonDC to escort her back to Polis. She was carrying a letter detailing Lexa's orders to Indra who was to raise an army from the Thirteen Clans to march on Arkadia to protect Skaikru. Her orders were for the army to be sent and for Raven, Octavia and Lincoln to remain in Polis along with Cal and Aden to look after the boys and the younger night bloods if anything happened to the Commander.

Clarke touched Lexa's arm gently to get her attention, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Every time I think the fighting may be over, something happens to prove me wrong, I'm just tired Clarke." Lexa murmured as she peered through the crack in the door to see that most of Skaikru was gathered and waiting.

Not a moment later, a soft knock came on the door from Abby. Lexa pulled the door open and strode out to stand in front of the Thirteenth Clan who were for once not staring at her with open hostility.

"People of Arkadia, I came here by chance today, but now I am glad that I did, because your home is under threat." Lexa said gravely, going straight to the point, Clarke stepping up to stand at her shoulder supportively.

"There are a group of people not associated with any clan, and they are going to attack Arkadia and try to destroy you for the simple reason of proving they can do it. Skaikru took the mark of my coalition, and because of that, it is my duty to protect you as best as I am able. I have an army of the coalitions finest warriors being raised, and in the next week before the attack, I will assist in training you to be ready to fight these attackers."

As soon as she had finished speaking a barrage of questions were flung at her, which she did her best to answer, speaking for well over an hour along with Clarke before Clarke held up her hand to quiet her people.

"That will be all for today, we have told you everything we know, sleep well tonight because tomorrow training will start in earnest."

Many looked as though they were about to protest, but Kane and Abby quickly jumped in, backing what Clarke said and pushing them back until the group had dispersed.

"Your people are hard work Clarke." Lexa said quietly as they headed back inside.

"Thanks." Clarke laughed dryly, "I'm sure you meant that as a compliment."

Lexa just turned to look at her, "No." She deadpanned.

Clarke laughed properly then, taking the lead as they headed back to her room, "What's going to happen when the attack come?" She asked seriously as they neared the door.

"Honestly I don't know, those who are cast out from their clans are meant to live solitary, nomadic lives. Never in our entire history have they grouped together as an army."

"Are you worried?" Clarke asked in surprise, having never heard the tone in Lexa's voice before, fear.

Lexa just sighed, opening Clarke's door quickly so she could go and stretch herself out tiredly on the bed, "I have no idea how many of them their are. I told Indra to raise an army of two thousand warriors, but what if that's not enough? I don't have the information I need to prepare for this attack. I hate being blind."

Clarke sat down next to her and placed her hand on Lexa's leg sympathetically, "Ontari will be back soon with Emori, just hold on ok? You won't be blind for long."

"Not soon enough." Lexa groaned as she leaned back on the bed, giving Clarke a look when she didn't instantly slip in beside her.

"You know," Clarke smiled, as she pulled Lexa's foot onto her lap, "Most people believe that you should always take your shoes off before you go to bed, not only when you feel like it."

Gently, she unlaced both of the boots and pulled them off Lexa's feet before dropping them to the ground. Only them did she lay down beside Lexa.

"I seriously cannot believe that your one bad habit is not taking off your shoes before you go to bed." Clarke laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist.

Lexa grinned as she held Clarke close, "Yes ok, because your so perfect yourself?"


	82. A Tried and Tested Method

**A/N: Another day, another chapter, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Just something quick I wanted to ask, I am working on an original novel set in a school about two girls who fall for each other. And I was basically just wondering whether anyone would be interested in reading it once I have wrote a bit more of it? I know it's a terrible summary, but I'm just putting together the skeleton of it now.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep letting me know what you think! xxx**

The next morning, Clarke and Lexa opened their eyes to see Raven and Octavia frowning at them from the end of the bed.

"Clarke, our friends look angry." Lexa said tiredly as she sat up. "Tactical retreat?"

"We're stood in front of the door." Octavia growled angrily.

Raven nodded at Octavia's words, "You told Indra to stop us leaving Polis?! How did you think that we were going to be ok with that?"

Lexa sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started lacing up the boots Clarke had left there the night before. "I knew you wouldn't be ok with it, which is why I told Indra to keep you from leaving. I presume she doesn't know you are gone?"

"Oh she knows." Raven laughed, as Octavia smirked beside her.

"You may want to do some renovations when we get home." Octavia chuckled.

"Of course." Lexa stood up and moved in front of them, towering over the pair of them as she drew herself up to her full height. "Listen carefully, I wanted you safe, I have no idea what is going to happen because I have never been in this situation before."

"But you were ok with risking my girlfriends life?" Raven argued hotly.

Lexa frowned at her, "Of course I wasn't. My intention was to send Ontari back to Polis as soon as she brought back Emori and Murphy."

Raven faltered for a second, but Octavia soon jumped in to fill the gap, "There is no way she'd actually leave, Ontari is a warrior, running from a fight isn't her thing."

"Fine, perhaps she would stay then. But Ontari is natblida, we are stronger and faster than others, and we heal quickly." Lexa shot back, "You have been in our world for less than a year, my only aim was to keep you safe."

"And Lincoln?" Octavia asked, "He has been training as a warrior his entire life, why keep him away?"

Lexa rolled her eye at the question, "The one constant in our lives is that where one of you goes the other will follow."

Octavia smiled, despite the context of their discussion as Clarke just groaned in exasperation and walked over to stand between her girlfriend and their friends.

"Ok enough, Lexa shouldn't have tried to force you away, but you're here now so let's just all forgive and forget ok?" She said calmly.

"But-" Lexa started, immediately silenced when Clarke turned a glare on her, "Of course Clarke."

Reluctantly, Raven and Octavia nodded as well.

* * *

It took two days for Ontari to arrive back. In that time, Lexa had divided herself between attempting to train Skaikru into a halfway decent army and pacing anxiously with Clarke attempting to calm her. Which was a complete role reversal from before the attack on Mount Weather when Lexa had been the cool headed one.

The one thing that proved to calm her was when the army she had sent for arrived, making camp outside the walls of Arkadia, from that point they had taken the lead on training Skaikru, which had the effect of giving her more free time to agonize over strategies with Clarke in the council room.

When Ontari raced through the gates, Clarke and Lexa were already waiting at the front of the camp. They both breathed a sigh of relief as two more horses followed closely behind, carrying Murphy and Emori, who looked less than pleased to be there.

Swinging down from her horse, Ontari greeted them both quickly with a one armed hug before handing off her horse to the Trikru who had taken charge of the horses.

"Your information was slightly out of date Lexa, but I found them."

"Mochof Ontari, your annoying girlfriend has returned despite my best efforts to drive her back to safety. Would you go an collect her along with Octavia and Lincoln, I believe they are eating with Abby and Kane. We will meet in the council room."

"Sha Heda." Ontari dipped her head, before disappearing to do as Lexa had asked.

Emori dropped to one knee as Lexa turned her gaze on her, tugging Murphy down to join her, "Heda." She said, keeping her voice even and respectful.

"Do you know why you are here?" Lexa asked curiously, unsure of how much information Ontari would have revealed to the two of them in order to get them both here.

Murphy shook off Emori's hand on his arm to stand up, "All we know is that your friend came to get us and said we were needed to stop Arkadia from being wiped off the map."

Clarke laughed as she nodded back to the main building, "Come on then, we'll have to catch you up before we tell you what we need."

She led them straight through to where they had told Ontari to bring the others to meet them, taking the time before they got their to catch Emori and Murphy up on the message Kane had received along with their efforts to shore up the camps defenses.

They had just finished when the door slid open and their friends slipped through, joined by Kane and Abby who Lexa had assumed would tag along anyway.

Once they were all sat down, Clarke looked at Emori, who was sat directly across the table from them, "We need you to tell us everything you know about this clan less army."

She held her hands up helplessly, "Look, I don't know anything, "I've just been-"

"Not good enough!" Lexa shouted angrily, surging to her feet and slamming her fist against the table. The others reacted with surprise at such an abrupt reaction from the usually calm Commander. "I can tell when a person is lying, and you know more than you are saying." Her voice evened out as she took a breath and reminded herself that she needed the girl she was so angered at.

Murphy looked as though he was about to shout right back at Lexa, but Emori quickly caught hold of his wrist and shook her head, "Ok then, say I do know something, what happens if I tell you? They will come straight after me."

"I vow that I will protect you." Lexa offered, sitting back down and taking Clarke's hand under the table to ground herself. She recognized how the tension she was feeling was threatening to overwhelm her, so she clung to Clarke as a lifeline.

Emori stared back at her critically, evaluating the honesty of Lexa's word as the rest of them watched her breathlessly.

"What do you need to know?" She said eventually, relaxing back into her chair now that she had made the decision to put her safety in the hands of her Commander.

"How many warriors do the clan less have?" Clarke asked immediately, having been anxiously wondering that herself all week.

Emori smiled grimly, "They are all warriors. Being cast out from your clan means you have to depend on yourself. But how many are marching together? Maybe up to three thousand at most, I've never had the chance to count them."

"Why are you not with them?" Octavia asked curiously from where she was sat.

"Because there's nothing for me there, all I ever had was my brother and now John."

Lexa sighed as she looked at the map that was spread across the table, "There are more of them than I thought, if they fight with their whole army out losses may be severe."

"Isn't your girlfriend the Commander of death?" Emori asked skeptically, immediately getting matching glares sent her way by those sat round the table for insensitivity.

"Stop it." Clarke waved at them until they all looked back at her, "She has a point. I'm called Wanheda because every time we have had out backs up against the wall we have pulled a big move that took out most of our enemies at once."

Raven nodded slowly as Clarke met her eyes, "You want me to rig explosives again? Like at the bridge?"

"The bridge?" Abby asked in confusion, having not heard this particular story before.

"Our camp was poisoned to weaken us, it cause an incredibly contagious virus that made us cough up blood, and they were going to wipe us out at night fall. Raven blew a bridge and it stopped the Trikru under Anya's command getting to us until as many as were going to, had recovered." Clarke explained quickly.

Abby's eyes widened in horror, and Murphy shuddered, remembering that day clearly.

"Did you order that?" Abby asked Lexa accusingly, who kept her face impassive as she just dipped her chin slightly.

"Skaikru invaded my lands and had killed two of my warriors that went to talk peace. Anya asked my permission to wipe out their camp and I agreed." Lexa said calmly, refusing to rise to the challenge sparking in Abby's eyes.

Clarke shook her head, "Mom it's in the past, the point I was making is that it worked, using our technology we can set up a perimeter full of traps for anyone trying to breach it."

"You believe this will work Clarke?" Lexa asked her, as she looked again at the map.

"I do," Clarke said confidently, "Trust me."


	83. Close Call

**A/N - First off, this is a big chapter guys. It was going to be a lot smaller and the plot was going to be completely different but I kinda got carried away haha. Although when reading, just remember my promise of happiness, it's all good guys I promise.**

 **Right, two things I need to just quickly say as well. Firstly, lots of people have been asking me about my other fics. I haven't abandoned them at all, but I am in a really stressful period of my life right now so I just need you guys to be a little patient with me because I am doing my best and I promise that I will be updating them as soon as I possibly can.**

 **Second. I have a reader called Wraithrage Ragnarock who is really cool and has left some really nice reviews for me, including one mentioning their own fic which I went to check out. If you like Game of Thrones then you should definitely give it a look, I'm on the follow list because I was genuinely surprised at how much I enjoyed it, because I don't usually read GoT fanfics because it's such a hard world to write for because of the complexity of it. But this is a nice, easy read that gives all the information you need without over doing it on minute details that the audience can do without. It's called The North Never Forgets so if you have a minute be sure to give it a look.**

 **Finally, please enjoy this chapter, I love you all and I can't wait to hear what you think! xxx**

The remainder of the time they were given had past quickly, and it was soon the day before the Clanless had announced they were going to attack.

Emori's information had proven to be helpful, with Lexa grilling her for many hours about the possible strategies that she though might be used against Arkadia. That coupled with the additional information about their numbers led to a solid defensive strategy being implemented, which was largely made up of a series of bombs that Raven had rigged, buried at various points around the camp that Emori highlighted as logical attack routes.

Standing outside, Lexa looked at the Skaikru fighters that had came outside in preparation dubiously, although she didn't let that show on her face. No matter how much they trained, they simply couldn't match Trikru's fighting prowess, it was an impossibility in the space of a week. Nonetheless, with their advance weapons and the army Lexa had brought to back them, she was confident that they would put up a good fight.

There was motion at the back of the group before they parted to let Ontari, Octavia and Raven through as they marched to the front to stand in front of Lexa and Clarke who were in full armor and warpaint themselves. Looking, as Octavia called it, like the most badass power couple alive.

Octavia immediately moved to stand next to Lincoln, both of them in gear themselves, with warpaint smeared over their faces. The two of them stood side by side, and in that moment, Lexa finally understood what Octavia had been trying to explain with the phrase power couple. The two of them together looked invincible.

It was the first time Ontari had been seen in her armor, and she was an intimidating sight, shrouded in black fabric with a hood that caused her face to lie in shadow. When she slipped the hood down, her warpaint became visible, the white paint of Azgeda that accentuated the scars on her face and made her usually soft brown eyes seem dark and calculating.

Raven however, was the most surprising to see. Many of the Skaikru did a double take as they saw her next to her girlfriend, especially Abby, who's mouth dropped open when she saw the quiver of arrows on her back and the gorgeous bow clasped tight in her hand. She had chosen to take the warpaint of Azgeda to show her bond with Ontari, and the white paint coated the better half of her cheeks in a swirling pattern before ending at the corners of her mouth.

The look on Lexa's face was proud as she inclined her head slightly to Raven, having been there when she was agonizing over whether to join the fighting or not, and Lexa respected her more than ever for how she was refusing to show even an ounce of the doubt that had been raging through her only an hour later.

Heda and Wanheda stepped forwards together, drawing their swords and raising them into the air as Skaikru and the gathered Trikru warriors cheered.

"Soon this camp will be attacked!" Clarke cried out, her eyes sharp as she looked around at her people, "But we are not alone in this fight."

"The armies of my Coalition stand together!" Lexa joined her, "And now we will show our strength. Because Arkadia will not fall. Not now, not ever!"

The cheering was thunderous as it rang out through the camp.

Once it had died down, Clarke lowered her sword to her side, "You all now what you must do now. Those who are not on sentry duty, rest, but be ready to fight at a moments notice. Tomorrow is the day we take our place in this world, once and for all!"

The crowd dispersed quickly, the people knowing that they needed to be as well rested as possible for the day they had ahead.

The six friends gathered together closely, with Octavia impulsively sticking her hand into the center, Clarke and Raven followed quickly with matching amused grins. The three grounders stared at them confused before reluctantly following suit, taking their cues from the three arkers.

"What now Octavia?" Clarke laughed, "Cheesy line from a movie?"

Octavia shook her head, "No, this fight will start and end with us as a family, I think that's the important thing to remember."

Raven grinned before quickly counting down from three before they threw their hands in the air, simply crying out the word family. Lexa, Lincoln and Ontari were swept along with it, their hands being on the top, but they all made a not to ask their significant other about the meaning of the gesture once they were in private.

"Raven, can I have a word with you?" Abby asked, hesitant to disturb the six of them, but feeling what she had to say couldn't wait.

Gritting her teeth, Raven nodded, already knowing what the conversation would be about.

They walked a little to the side before Abby stopped, pausing as she tried to work out how to phrase what she wanted to say, "Look, I understand that the others will all be out there tomorrow but-"

"Abby." Raven growled warningly, "I advise you to just stop now."

Stubbornly, the doctor persisted, "Raven you have nerve damage to your leg, I'm not sure a battlefield is the right place for you, why not stay and coordinate the attack from here?"

Taking a deep breath, Raven placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, "Look Abby, I know you are just looking out for me, but how can I stay here safe when my friends are out there placing their lives on the line? When my girlfriends putting her life on the line? I have been training with a bow so I can ride a horse and shoot. Ontari believes in me, so do Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, I need you to as well."

Abby shook her head, "I'm sorry Raven, but I can't condone you leaving this camp during the fight, it's too dangerous, I-"

"Actually Abby, it is too dangerous for you to continue that sentence. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to walk away now." Lexa cut in, who had been standing listening in.

"I am Raven's doctor, I cannot clear her for-"

"Clarke!" Lexa shouted, "I'm about to hit your mother, I assume you will want to stop me."

Clarke immediately shot over from the conversation she had been engaged in with Octavia, pausing next to Lexa to assess the situation before turning to her mother, "What did you say to make Raven and Lexa mad mom?"

"She's trying to keep me inside the camp during the battle." Raven said, keeping her voice even, but just unable to contain the underlying frustration in her tone.

"Mom, Raven is a warrior now, and she belongs with us." Clarke said immediately.

Ontari, Lincoln and Octavia gave up any pretense of not listening in, coming closer to see Abby's reaction, Ontari quickly taking Raven's hand supportively.

To those in the camp not close enough to here the conversation, it was a humorous sight, with the doctor facing down six warriors in full armor and warpaint.

"Clarke, you don't understa-"

"No you don't understand." Ontari jumped in hotly, Octavia nodding along enthusiastically without even knowing the point Ontari was about to make. "Raven is the strongest member of your clan, and she will be riding at my side to protect your home. Whatever you say changes nothing, because we will fight together, and then we will go home to our son, so you may as well just give up now."

Lincoln smiled regretfully at Abby, "I think that it would be best for you to just give up now Abby, when these five set their mind to something, it happens."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times speechlessly before doing just that. Turning and walking away without another word.

Octavia clapped her hands together as she left and turned to the others, "Well that's that then, time to get some rest not then?"

They shared a laugh as they headed off to their respective rooms, determined to get some sleep as they waited for the horn blast from the sentries at the gates.

* * *

They woke up to a deafening noise, and rushed outside, taking only a second to check themselves for their weapons and that their armor was correct before heading out of the door and to the main gate.

As they arrived, they saw the enemy that was emerging from the tree line less that half a mile from the gates.

As their enemies formed up into one mass of bodies close to their camp, Lexa breathed a subtle sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Clarke asked quietly, noticing the way the tense line of Lexa's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Emori estimated between two and three thousand warriors, their number is far closer to two." Lexa whispered back, as they gates swung open to let their army out of the walls. The six friends leaving last on horseback, each carrying a ranged weapon as well as a sword.

A solitary rider from the clan less army rode forwards, stopping a short distance from the first of the defensive lines Lexa's people were holding.

"Wanheda, you disappoint us, are you too afraid to fight without the Commander's armies?" He shouted haughtily, which would have been more effective if he didn't look incredibly uncomfortable on the horse he was riding.

Clarke grinned, and nudged her horse forward, moving through the lines until she was within striking distance of the man, "Actually," She shouted back, so the army behind him could hear her, "I just don't find you important enough to deal with single handedly. Then stories would be told about your deaths for years to come, why give you the honor of making you one of my great victories? I am more than happy to share this glory with the Commander, who will make you just another in her long line of triumphs."

Raising her hand, she pressed a button on the little black box that Raven had handed to her the night before.

"That's not to say I don't enjoy a little dramatic flair of my own though."

A massive explosion went off that decimated one side of their army, killing at least three hundred of them immediately, which instantly increased the odds of victory for Arkadia.

Tossing the remote aside, Clarke kicked at her horses side and surged forwards, slashing at the messenger who fell without another sound.

The army that had marched against them shifted nervously at the strange technology that the Skaikru had used to kill so many of them. They had heard about such weapons but had never seen them in action before so the sight was jarring.

Lexa wasted no time, taking advantage of their distraction to scream a fierce war cry before prompting her own steed into a gallop, racing down the slope towards where their enemies were still standing.

The combined armies of the coalition and Skaikru followed after her, with Clarke immediately falling into step with Lexa as they went into battle.

Octavia and Lincoln flanked them on either side, as Ontari and Raven went to the side, having agreed to circle round to stop any escaping from their army. Their orders were to shoot down any that tried to run away. On the other side, a similar force was led by Kane, who had two riders with him on horseback, one Skaikru with a gun, and the other Trikru carrying a bow.

With their initial maneuverer going off perfectly, their troops were bolstered as they went at them again and again, cutting them down where they stood.

The battle ranged intensely, spreading out until it encompassed all the way up to Arkadia's gates as well as into the forest on either side.

Raven and Ontari were a brutally efficient team as they circled the fight, taking careful aim at any who were running rather than standing and fight. Between the two of them, not a single coward escaped from retribution after attacking Arkadia.

Octavia and Lincoln soon fell into a seamless routine, slashing away before Octavia was knocked from her horse. Lincoln wasted no time, jumping down to stand back to back with her as they fought on foot, driving away their enemies as they cut a path for themselves.

Lexa and Clarke struggled to retain the same proximity to each other. With their individual statuses, they were both targets for anyone looking to make a name for themselves, and so had to battle harder than anyone to stay side by side.

Eventually, a gap of about twenty meters had opened up between them, with each of the couple holding their own whilst worriedly keeping an eye on the other out of the corner of her eye.

A blade suddenly caught Clarke's leg and she cried out, twisting to drive her blade through the mans chest.

But it was enough to distract Lexa, who's head snapped up as she looked for Clarke. In the moment of her distraction, her sword was knocked from her hand, and she felt a blinding pain shoot through her arm as a foot connected with the back of her knee, sending her crashing to the ground. Which was immediately followed by an armored boot kicking her in the head.

The warrior who had attacked her grinned madly, holding their own jagged edge sword over her neck, "I can't believe that it's me! I get to kill Heda!" She giggled maniacally.

"Lexa!" She heard a voice cry out, as she struggled to focus on anything but the intense pain radiating outwards from the broken arm she had suffered and the gleaming metal hovering in front of her face.

* * *

 _"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed to die on me?" Clarke laughed as she pressed their lips together._

 _Lexa smiled against her mouth, "Well maybe I'm just pretending to not listen, maybe I enjoy hearing that you care."_

 _"Of course I care." Clarke said seriously, pulling back to look into Lexa's sparkling green eyes, "If you died it would kill me. I have lost so much, but when I'm with you, it's like all the broken pieces are back together and I'm me again. I don't want to go back to being no one."_

 _Lexa's eyes softened, "You were never no one Clarke, and you never will be. As long as it is within my power, I will be by your side. I wish I could promise more, but I swore I would never again lie to you."_

 _Clarke smiled, stroking the side of Lexa's face gently, "I wish so many things, but I understand that nothing in this world is certain. So instead, how about we promise to do everything we possibly can to stay together, that way there is no guilt if something does happen to one of us."_

 _"I will gladly make that promise Clarke." Lexa nodded, "But with an addition, I vow to you that I will protect you until your last breath."_

 _"And I will do the same until mine." Clarke said softly, shifting so she was on top of Lexa, reaching her hand up inside her shirt, "I love you."_

 _"Until the end of time." Lexa answered softly, before leaning up to recapture Clarke's lips._

* * *

Clarke screamed Lexa's name over and over as she fought like a wild cat trying to get through the wall of warriors that were blocking her path. But they stood firm, knowing the bond that Wanheda had with the Commander, and that it would kill her to see her love die.

The warrior girl that was standing over Lexa licked her lips slightly, an almost feverish glaze over her eyes as she knelt down, pressing her waist against the Commander's stomach.

When Lexa failed to react with anything other that a slight dazed struggle, the girl huffed in frustration, taking hold of Lexa's injured arm and yanking on it sharply.

Lexa's back arched as she tried to get the girl off her, screaming in pain as her arm was pulled again and again.

Clarke watched in horror, realizing the extent of Lexa's injuries and also her inability to get to her.

The warrior wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulders and pulled her to her feet to face Clarke, forced to support some of the Commander's weight when the knee she had kicked failed to hold.

Lexa's eyes were unfocused, glossed over with pain, as the sword was raised again to her neck, clanless bitch grinning at Clarke as she prepared to kill the Commander.

Slowly she pressed it against Lexa's throat, the cold metal causing Lexa's movements to still as what was happening broke through the foggy haze her mind was occupying. But as she desperately tried to regain control of herself, she knew it was already too late, and she was out of time.

Then an arrow was suddenly jutting out of the clanless girls throat, who dropped Lexa to the ground as she clutched at her neck, trying to stem the flow of blood pouring from the wound.

Raven lowered her bow, racing over to Clarke to pull her onto her horse, as Ontari's jumped the wall of bodies, leaning down to grab Lexa by the back of her armor and pull her onto her own horse.

"You've looked better Lexa." Ontari whispered to her quietly, as Lexa just blinked her eyes a few time weakly before settling against the Azgeda's chest.

They rode straight back to Arkadia, leaving Kane to finish off the rest of them along with Lexa's people, who had been enraged at the sight of their Heda almost being killed.

"No." Lexa protested weakly, as they slipped through the gates, "We haven't finished, the fights not over."

"Yes Lexa," Ontari said gently, "It is, the fight was nearly finished, the group around you was the last of them except for a few small pockets of resistance dotted around. Within the next twenty minutes, the last of our warriors should be returning. You can rest now Heda."

As soon as Raven's horse stopped, Clarke jumped down, ignoring the pain in her own leg as she raced to Lexa and caught her as Ontari gently lowered her down.

"Mom!" She shouted as she saw Abby tending to the wounded not far from them. "Help me!"

Directing her assistants to continue what she had been doing, Abby ran straight over, catching hold of Lexa's good arm to drape it over her shoulder so they could carry her to the med bay to get her settled into a bed.

"Wait." Lexa said softly, beckoning Raven closer as she struggled to keep her breathing even and her eyes focused even as the fog over her mind was clearing, raising her hand, she put a streak of her black blood through the white paint on Raven's cheek. "You saved my life today, I won't forget that."

Clarke smiled slightly before noticing how Lexa was avoiding putting weight on her left leg, so she looked at Ontari pleadingly, who nodded immediately and gently lifted Lexa into her arms, carrying her after Abby.

Trusting her mother to take care of Lexa for the moment, Clarke flung her arms around Raven, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Thank you Raven, I thought I was going to have to watch her die." Clarke said tearfully as Raven wrapped her arms round Clarke's shoulders comfortingly.

"Never gonna happen Clarke. Lexa would've pulled some miracle and gotten out of it, I just helped."

Clarke laughed quietly, "Maybe, maybe not, but thank you anyway."

 **A/N - So, thoughts? I promised no death, injury however, maybe a bit. Lot's of people were hoping for a bit of excitement so I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to review! xxx**


	84. Don't Feel Guilt

**A/N: Hey :) Short chapter compared to yesterday, but I am absolutely exhausted and need to sleep right now haha :) Gonnna be some fun in the next few chapters so stay tuned for that! :D I love you guys, and I especially loved all the amazing reviews last chapter, you are all awesome! xxx**

When the battle was finally over, they had won, completely decimating the opposing side.

But the victory was not without cost, as they had lost nearly four hundred warriors themselves, both Trikru and Skaikru. Abby and Kane had been devastated at the news, but Clarke had pulled them aside and told them to get over it, they killed four times as many as they lost. And there were always casualties in war, no matter how hard you fought to protect everyone.

The army Lexa had called stayed close, waiting to have a funeral for the dead until their Heda could preside over it, being constantly assured by Clarke that Lexa was well on her way to a full recovery from the injuries she had suffered.

"Lexa?" Clarke called quietly as she stepped into the med bay, her heart freezing in her chest when she saw the other girls bed empty. "Mom!"

"Relax Clarke." Abby said softly, appearing from behind her and taking hold of her arm to pull her along as she led Clarke outside where Lexa was sat on an old wooden chair leaning against the wall of the building.

Lexa smiled at her as she approached, patting the seat next to her, that Clarke realized had been intended for her in the first place. "How are you Clarke?"

"I don't think it's you who should be asking that." Clarke laughed as she sat down.

"You were wounded as well Clarke, I will sleep better knowing you are taking care of yourself." Lexa said seriously, giving Clarke's leg a pointed look.

Clarke sighed, rubbing her hand over where the bandage was lying underneath her trousers, "Sometimes I wonder if maybe Titus was right, at least about some things, if you hadn't of been distracted by me then you wouldn't have been hurt."

Lexa's eyes narrowed slightly in frustration, "Clarke, if I didn't love you then Skaikru would have been wiped out yesterday. Titus was wrong, love is strength, don't ever question that."

She stared at Clarke expectantly until the blonds lips quirked up wards and she nodded her head softly, "Ok." Clarke said simply.

"Good." Lexa smiled brightly, "Now, I need you to help me get back inside, I walked out here myself but any more walking and my knee will fail me again."

Clarke winced sympathetically, standing up so Lexa could lean her weight against Clarke so she could avoid putting any pressure on her back leg. The walk back to the med bay was slow, but Clarke was patient throughout, gently holding and supporting Lexa until they were safely back and they could both relax again.

Or they thought they could relax, instead they found Octavia sitting on the end of Lexa's bed, cross legged and reading a book.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" Clarke asked in annoyance as she helped Lexa up onto the bed herself, where she maneuvered her bad leg up herself using her one good arm.

Octavia whistled as she caught side of the cast on Lexa's arm, ignoring Clarke, "So you broke it then huh?" She asked, leaning over to rifle through the cabinet beside the bed, popping back up with a marker pen clutched victoriously in her hand.

"Octavia." Lexa said warningly, as the other girl uncapped the pen and scooted closer to her, indicating for Lexa to hold out her arm.

Rolling her eyes, Octavia reached out and gently took hold of the arm in the cast to pull it towards her, lowering the pen to the plaster to scrawl her name on the inside of the elbow where it was easily hidden, "Skaikru believe that it is good luck to get a cast signed by their family and friends and that it speeds healing." She explained as she offered the pen to Clarke.

Clarke sighed, but took it from her, leaning down to place an elegant looking C on the closest to the wrist the cast went, which was less that an inch from Lexa's hand. "It's not true." She added for Lexa's benefit, "But it does seem to make people happy so who knows, maybe it creates some short of placebo affect."

From the matching confused look on Octavia's face, Lexa put the new term down to doctor speak and moved on quickly, checking for an update on her men.

Her heart broke for them and their families when she heard the total count of losses, but like Clarke she understood that they had done well to lose as few as they had.

As so she gave the orders for the funeral rites to be performed the very next day, vowing to be there herself to honor her fallen warriors no matter the state of her health and whether her doctor advised it or not.


	85. Believe for Just One Night

**A/N: Weired mood I'm in tonight guys, probably affected my writing at some point as well haha :) Also, we're well on our way to 1000 followers, so if you read but don't follow it would be great it you could, I've set it as a personal goal to get to. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! Love you guys :D xxx**

Lexa's expression was serious as she stood in front of the first of a series of pyres, stretched out in a line just outside the front gates of Arkadia, someone was stood in front of each to light it on Lexa's cue.

Skaikru and Trikru alike were being joined in fire, their attacked having been burnt detachedly on the first day after the battle.

Respecting the Skaikru's lack of knowledge in Trigedasleng, Lexa spoke in Gonasleng, allowing for everyone to understand her without translation.

"People of the Coalition, today we say farewell to those we have lost, Skaikru and Trikru who fell together, in support of a single goal. Their sacrifice marks the beginning of a new age of cooperation and peace between our peoples."

Clarke smiled at her slightly as she touched Lexa's arm after the Commander fell silent.

When Lexa nodded her permission, Clarke cleared her throat before looking down at their peoples grave faces, "Skaikru have words that we say, words that are a goodbye as well as hope to meet again in the future."

She paused for a moment, linking her fingers with Lexa's, "In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next."

Her people joined in solemnly, speaking the words as one.

"Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again."

"May we meet again." Lexa echoed quietly, heard only by Clarke, who squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, oso gonas kom kongeda. Skai en groun-de."

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Came the final echo, said by every person present.

Inclining her head, Lexa motioned to the first of the torch bearers who turned and lit their pyre, the rest following suit until there was a towering wall of flames in front of the Skaikru camp.

They all stood there, holding a silent vigil until the sun set and the fires burnt down to nothing before they finally moved away to get some sleep.

Lexa was reluctant to allow her warriors to see her in a moment of weakness but she was forced to ask Clarke to help her get back to their room, placing an arm over Clarke's shoulders and then being steadied by Ontari. Who gladly lent a hand when she saw Clarke and Lexa struggling, carefully making sure she didn't hurt Lexa's arm anymore.

Once they were back at the room, Ontari excused herself quickly to go back to Raven, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone for the first time all day.

"It doesn't get easier does it." Clarke asked gently, as Lexa finally allowed herself to drop her walls. Grief and anguish flooding her features.

"I told you once before Clarke, before the mountain, to be a leader is to look into the faces of our warriors and say go die for me." Lexa said tiredly, "No, it doesn't ever get easier."

Clarke nodded, kneeling down in front of Lexa, who was sat on the edge of her bed, "One day we'll owe nothing more to our people Lexa."

Involuntarily, the corners of Lexa's lips quirked up slightly, "That's a fairytale Clarke. We'll never be done, not ever."

"Probably not," Clarke agreed, "But just for one night, let yourself believe that it's true. One day we will leave Polis, in the capable hands of your successor. And we will build our own little wooden house in the woods." She spoke softly, unlacing Lexa's boots as she did, gently pulling them off and then setting them to the side before pushing Lexa back on the bed.

"I will hunt for food unsuccessfully whilst you stay at home with our ten children." Clarke smiled softly, as she crawled onto the bed next to Lexa, pushing herself up on her arms so she was leaning over her. "And then when I come home empty handed, you will sigh and pick up your bow and then prove to us all what a bad ass you are by doing what I failed completely at."

"Ten children?" Lexa said disbelievingly.

Clarke shushed her quickly, "You united twelve warring clans before you reached twenty, I'm sure you can manage a houseful of kids." She grinned, "Anyway, and then on weekends, Ontari, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia will come over with all their children and we will have a meal together before we send the kids to play outside so we can all catch up."

Lexa sighed, lying her head back and closing her eyes as she pictured it, "That sounds perfect Clarke, it's just a shame that it will never become a reality."

Frowning at her, Clarke shook her head, "I thought we were believing in fairytales tonight." She said disapprovingly as Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she decided to just humor Clarke rather than arguing.

"Fine, what are we naming the ten children you want to infest my house with?"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and then Jake for my father." Clarke answered seriously, biting her lip as she struggled to hold back a grin.

Lexa wrapped her good arm round Clarke's waist and yanked her down next to her, "Time to go to sleep Clarke, and for the record, it you ever suggest numbering an future potential children of ours again? I'll just kill you then and there."

"You're such a loving person." Clarke said sarcastically, as Lexa just shrugged and pressed her lips to Clarke's cheek.

"I love you, crazy Skai branwada."

Clarke huffed as she leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder, "You know I understand when you insult me in Trigedasleng now right?"

Lexa just ignored her, tightening her grip, "Goodnight Clarke."

"I love you Lexa."


	86. Bad Influences

**A/N - I am so tired right now lol. Please enjoy this and let me know what you think. Another two weeks and I'll be stress free! Love you guys, couldn't be getting through day to day life without you at the minute haha, this fiction is my happy place :) xxx**

"Clarke?" Lexa called softly in her ear, "One to nine are hungry. And Jake has ruined all your drawing pencils."

Clarke groaned as she rolled over and tapped Lexa's nose lightly, "See? There's a prime example of when you think that you're funny but you are actually really not."

Sighing, Lexa sat up, climbing out of bed to wander over to the chest where their clothes were being stored, "You decide to number our children and I'm the one who isn't funny? Your sense of humor is just immature." Her bare feet padded softly across the room before stopping.

"What happened to mockery isn't the product of a strong mind?" Clarke laughed as she sat up to see Lexa standing at the foot of their bed wearing a low cut t-shirt from Clarke's own wardrobe. "What are you wearing?"

Lexa picked at the fabric in annoyance, "If you told me I would be staying to fight a war then I would've packed more clothes.I assumed since you love me that you wouldn't mind me borrowing this."

"So now you're emotionally blackmailing me into letting you steal my clothes?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at her as she got out of the bed and started getting dressed herself.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa slipped on her boots, lacing them tightly, "Because that's the worst thing I've ever done to you." She muttered sarcastically.

"Whatever." Clarke chuckled as she straightened up, "We're already getting married, this is just starting the whole, what's mine is yours gig a little earlier."

Lexa looked at her blankly for a moment before nodding decisively, "Of course." She said, taking Clarke's arm to walk out of the door with her, resting her weight against Clarke's side to support her injured leg.

"You didn't understand what I just said did you?" Clarke asked with a smile as they left the room.

"No."

* * *

Octavia smiled as Lexa and Clarke appeared in the door of the mess hall, waving them over to where she and Lincoln were sitting with Ontari and Raven.

"Hey guys." She grinned, as Clarke helped Lexa down into her seat. "Damn Commander, what are you wearing? You look just like one of us!"

Lexa looked down at her self, "Thank you? I needed clothes so I took Clarke's." She smiled as she lifted her cast and placed it on the table, before looking down at it hatefully.

Raven whistled lowly, "If you glare at it any harder it's going to burst into flames."

"That would not be unwelcome." Lexa growled quietly, "How am I supposed to train like this?"

Clarke coughed on the coffee she had just taken a mouthful of, "You're not. And besides your arm, how are you expecting to fight with one leg? As your healer, I forbid you to do any training until I say."

Lexa groaned, "Clarke, as Commander I am obligated to-"

"No." Clarke said firmly, "Rest or it won't heal properly and then you'll never be able to dual wield your swords again."

Ontari grinned at the scowl decorating Lexa's face, "It won't be that long Heda, then you'll be able to go back to your normal routine."

"Normal routine?" Lexa scoffed, "I haven't been able to keep to a normal routine since Skaikru first landed on my lands, they're far too much trouble."

Clarke and Raven both looked at her with matching looks of betrayal on their faces.

Lincoln laughed, 'You say that as if you don't love it Lexa. Life was boring before Skaikru showed up. It was far too quiet."

Ontari grinned, "I for one prefer the Skaikru being here with us."

"Yeah, because your finally getting laid." Octavia muttered under her breath.

Lexa let out a bark of laughter which soon turned into a full fit of giggles when she met Octavia's eyes over on Ontari's confused expression.

Clarke shook her head despairingly, "Ok, I really don't think that you two should be friends anymore. You're a terrible influence on each other."


	87. All of You

**A/N: Reviews are catching up to followers haha, it's like watching a really bizarre race :D Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it, love all of you! :D xxx**

Clarke had been one more remark from banishing both Octavia and Lexa from the table when her mother walked over. Since Lexa had wholeheartedly embraced the Trikru girl as a member of her family, Octavia had truly become her best friend, and with the constant back and forth between them, Lexa was far more aware of Skaikru slang than anyone imagined or realized.

"Lexa." Abby said politely as she reached them, "After you have finished breakfast can you please come and see me in the med bay so I can have a look at how you're healing?"

Lexa shot Clarke a pleading look who shook her head with a smug grin, "I'm not getting you out of this, you need to take better care of yourself, you're not immortal."

Octavia laughed at her friends expense, prompting Lexa to turn a glare on her.

"I wouldn't laugh Octavia, you took another wound in the battle that I know for a fact you haven't had treated yet. So you need to come and see me along with Lexa." Abby smiled at her sweetly, as Lexa grinned at the dismayed look on Octavia's face.

Once Abby had excused herself, Raven just rolled her eyes, looking between the two of them, "Really? Do you both have a death wish?"

Lincoln attempted to hide a smile, "Most likely."

Lexa scowled at him, "I preferred it better when you were just another of my warriors who had to follow orders unquestioningly. Then I could tell you to just shut up and you might listen."

Octavia nodded along with her, "You still like me though right Lexa?"

"Of course Octavia, you share many of my philosophies in life." She replied softly.

Clarke patted Lexa's arm lightly, "Yeah, like how wounds don't affect you if you just close your eyes and pretend they aren't there."

Lexa shrugged her off, "The method served me well for the first twenty years of my life."

They laughed as Clarke just shook her head, Octavia grinned as well, standing up to offer her arm to Lexa to escort her to the med bay seeing as how they were both going anyway.

"I love you." Lexa smiled as she leaned down to press her lips to Clarke's.

"I love you too." Clarke grinned, "Try not to antagonize my mother."

"I make no promises." Lexa threw back over her shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

Clarke had begun to worry, it had been over four hours since Lexa and Octavia left to see Abby and she had still heard nothing from Abby.

Eventually Raven ran into her and shook her arm to catch Clarke's attention, telling her to pull herself together and just go back to their room to wait for Lexa there.

She listened for a while, but quickly grew restless again, storming out of the living quarters to head over to the council room to find a task, any task, to occupy her mind until her girlfriend resurfaced.

As the door to the council room, Clarke was shocked out of her irritated mental state when she saw Lexa sat at the table, practically buried beneath stacks of papers. Octavia was sat beside her, passing the piles of paper back and forth between the two of them and talking very seriously to Lexa as they worked.

"Kane, is that the trade route report from the Plains Clan?" Lexa asked distractedly, mistaking Clarke's identity as she stared intensely at the paper in her hand.

"It's me." Clarke said softly.

Lexa's eyes snapped up to meet her, visibly distressed that Clarke had walked in. "Clarke, why are you here? You're not meant to be here."

"Lexa what are you doing?" Clarke asked helplessly, walking closer to take a look at the mounds of reports that covered everything from construction plans to slyly worded threats of war.

Sighing, Lexa shared a defeated look with Octavia before waving her hand over the papers, "I am the Commander Clarke, just because I am not in Polis does not mean I get to abandon my duties. The coalition must be maintained."

"Why is Octavia helping though, when I wasn't even allowed to know that you were doing all this work?"

Lexa sighed and beckoned her over, jerking her head at Octavia to get her to leave as Clarke sat down.

"I didn't want to tell you about this Clarke, because I didn't want to be Heda with you, I just wanted to be me."

Clarke's eyes widened slightly before she let out a soft laugh, leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder. "You're an idiot Lexa. I chose to be with you, all of you, not just the best parts. You never need to hide anything from me ok? Let me help you, we'll do it twice as fast and then we can go back to bed."

Lexa looked like she was about to argue for a moment, but eventually she nodded, "Ok then."

"Alright then," Clarke nodded, motioning towards the table, "Just tell me where to start."


	88. Water to Weapon

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you are all having a great weekend! I have one more week and then I'm done with college! Which is actually really scary. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think :D Love you all! xxx**

"Clarke! I did a thing but you're not allowed to be mad." Raven called as she stuck her head around the door frame of the med bay where Clarke was spending the morning assisting her mother.

"What did you do now?" Clarke groaned as she sticked up a wound on a man's leg, who had been attempting to fell a tree when he missed the base of it with his axe.

Raven bit her lip nervously as she flashed a quick smile in Clarke's direction, "So you know how we used to watch old movies that were full of random toys that we didn't have up in space?"

"Yeah?" Clarke said in confusion, not understanding where Raven was heading with this.

"Well, I may have been trying to recreate some, and I succeeded a little too well and then made the mistake of showing the results to Lexa."

Clarke tied off a bandage on her patients leg, handing him a pain medication prescription distractedly as she turned to face Raven, "And so what toy is my very injured girlfriend, who should not be moving about, playing with?"

"Don't say that." Raven moaned, "That makes me sound like a bad friend."

"Raven!" Clarke advanced warningly, pulling off her surgical gloves and tossing them into a bin.

Raven held her hands up helplessly, "Fine, I gave her a water gun and now she's attacking Octavia and my girlfriend."

Sighing, Clarke rolled her eyes, "Of course she is, because that woman doesn't understand the concept of rest. And we'll get to how much of an idiot you are later, take me to them."

* * *

"Cheating! This is cheating!" Octavia screamed as Ontari tackled her to the ground so Lexa could douse her with water from the gun Raven had made.

Her people stood around watching doubtfully, their fear of guns preventing them from coming closer, but the water coming out of the end of it was going a long way towards alleviating their fears.

"Sorry Octavia, but if she had you then she may leave me alone." Ontari said with a complete lack of remorse.

A gleeful laugh came from behind them as Lexa shook her head, shooting Ontari square in the back of the neck as she held Octavia down, "Unlikely."

"What are you doing?" Came a raised voice from across the camp.

They turned to see Clarke storming over, and Lexa quickly tossed the gun at Lincoln who caught it before stowing it hastily behind his back.

"It's a bit late to hide the gun now Lincoln." Clarke snapped at him before fixing Lexa with a hard look, "What the hell are you doing, you can't even walk properly, do you really think this is the kind of activity you should be participating in?"

"And you two!" She said, rounding on Octavia and Ontari, who were very still in their places on the floor as Clarke loomed over them.

But then she was jolted out of her anger at their stupidity as she felt a small squirt of water on the back of her neck. Turning around she saw Lexa with a tiny little squirt gun, just big enough to be held in the palm of her hand.

"Are you actually doing this right now?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow at her, but her lips were involuntarily twitching upwards at the way Lexa's eyes were sparkling. "Lincoln!" She called holding her hand out.

As the bigger gun landed in her hands, she opened fire on Lexa herself who shrieked lightly at the sudden burst of icy water as it hit her exposed arms and neck.

"Clarke I'm injured!" She protested, holding her hands up to ward off the grinning blonde.

Clarke just shrugged, "Well you should have though of that earlier."

It didn't take long for them to pair off into couples, taking up the extra guns that Raven seemed to have made for this exact eventuality, chasing each other round Arkadia like a group of excitable children.

Unsurprisingly, even with Lexa's injuries, she and Clarke were the best at the game, choosing the spots with the most tactical advantages for ambushes. And Lexa's aim with a water gun proved to be just as deadly as all her other weapon skills, even with one arm in a cast.

* * *

"So how was your day then?" Clarke asked with a grin as she slid into bed beside Lexa, who was flipping through a medical textbook Abby had lent to her when she showed an interest in Skaikru medicine during her textbook.

Lexa closed the book and placed it to the side as she smiled at Clarke, shuffling slightly to invite Clarke into her arms, "Good, but I am ready to return home now, I believe I have healed enough to make the trip without any problems."

Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's chest happily, "I'm ready to go home as well. I love Arkadia but I just miss how big Polis is."

"I miss being able to shout at my ambassadors to their faces." Lexa sighed, prompting Clarke to give a light chuckle.

"Have they been giving you trouble again then?" She asked.

Lexa nodded, "They always do, it will be nice to just say no and move on. It's so much harder to flatly deny a proposal in written form because it has to be read before a response can be made. In meetings, I can just tell them to be quiet instead."

Clarke laughed as she closed her eyes, "Well then, head home tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Lexa agreed easily as she closed her eyes, holding Clarke close as they both drifted off straight away, tired by the games they had played that day, which had eventually included half the camp, including a few of Lexa's warriors. Which had been a surprise to everyone.


	89. Home Again

**A/N - New chapter guys! Excited as always to hear what you think about this, your comments are always the highlights of my day! :D xxx**

The ride back to Polis had been harder than Lexa had imagined with her broken arm and injured leg, in the end she just rode close to Clarke and looped the reins off her horse over the front of Clarke's saddle.

When they got back to the city, they made a great show of returning victorious, taking care to show no sign of weakness as they processed through the city. With Lexa greeting all the children who had come to meet them by name.

An hour after they rode back through the gates, the doors of the Commander's tower swung shut behind them, just as Aden flung himself into Lexa's arms excitedly.

Stifling a cry of pain, Lexa stumbled back slightly before regaining her footing and wrapping her good arm around his shoulders, "Hello Aden." She said softly.

Aden jumped back as he heard the underlying pain in her voice, his eyes widened as he saw the cast on her arm and the way she was favouring her right leg. "You're hurt, did I make it worse?" He asked worriedly as he reached out to run his fingers over the cast on Lexa's arm.

"Of course not." She said seriously, rubbing his shoulder gently, "But you do need to be aware that jumping on me isn't a good idea for the next few days."

"Weeks." Clarke jumped in quickly, "Next few weeks."

Lexa rolled her eyes, cut off from a sharp retort as they heard an excited yell and saw Cal flying down the hall towards them, leaping straight into Ontari's waiting arms who hoisted him up onto her shoulders.

"I've missed you so much!" The small boy yelled happily as Raven leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Ontari laughed and tickled the back of his knees lightly as everyone smiled fondly at the boy.

Lexa placed her hand on Aden's shoulder, pushing him forwards slightly towards the lift, followed by the rest of their family, including Octavia and Lincoln, who had tried and failed to escape from the reunion, knowing that that Indra was not going to be impressed when she saw them.

As they stepped off the elevator Lexa's jaw dropped as she saw the damage in the corridors leading to her throne room. The walls were charred and several of the drapes on the walls were burnt beyond recognition.

"So when you said I may want to do some slight renovations?" She said quietly, before turning to glare at Octavia and Raven who she knew was responsible for the mess of her home.

Raven laughed nervously as she ran a hand through her hair, "We needed a distraction to call the guards away from our rooms, this floor is the only place important enough to do the trick."

Octavia held up her hands defensively, "We didn't damage anything too bad, and if we hadn't have done it who knows what would have happened at Arkadia?"

Lexa shook her head despairingly, "Making a valid argument isn't going to help you right now. I will agree to put this behind us, but in return you don't destroy any more of my property, understood? And I'm only making this offer because if I try to wield a sword right now, Clarke will not be happy."

Raven and Octavia nodded hastily, taking the out whilst it was on offer.

Throwing the doors open, Lexa strode into her throne room confidently, leaning her weight on Clarke's arm subtly to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Heda, welcome back." Indra greeted immediately, breaking off from the conversation she had been having with the ambassadors from the clans.

Lexa dipped her chin in answer as she walked up to her throne, breaking off from Clarke at the last minute to take her seat, Clarke quickly moving across to take the Skaikru chair.

"Good afternoon ambassadors of the thirteen clans, I am pleased to report that the defense of Arkadia was a success."

"We lost many men defending those traitors." One of the men seated around her muttered darkly.

The other twelve ambassadors breathed in sharply, surprised when Lexa just smirked in amusement, "We did, and we would have lost many more if the clanless had chosen to attack one of our cities unannounced rather than going after the sky people to make a statement. If anything we should be grateful that they were present to attract the attention."

"Wanheda?" Luna's ambassador asked with a smile, watching the exchange with an interested look.

"I agree with the Commander, having my people be the ones attacked allowed for the clanless army to be wiped out in one fell swoop on a favorable battlefield with minimum casualties." Clarke said calmly, keeping her voice even and focusing on a logical argument that would be easily accepted rather than rising to the challenge of whether her people should have been defended or not.

Lexa nodded at Clarke before looking back at the other ambassadors, "I believe Wanheda just summed up the positives of the battle. Now, how is the clean up effort in Azgeda lands going?"

The ambassador from the Ice Nation sat forward quickly, clearing his throat. "King Roan wished for me to relay his gratitude for the volunteers helping with clearing the streets. Especially, he wanted me to express his personal thanks to Raven Kom Skaikru who's technical knowledge has allowed for all of the ice to be cleared in record time."

Raven smiled happily as Ontari took her hand and squeezed her fingers proudly.

"I am glad to hear that." Lexa said seriously, "And now, if that is all, I am calling this meeting to an end. Indra if you could please stay for a moment."

The room cleared quickly to leave just their small little group and Indra who shot a glare at Raven and Octavia once there was no need to keep up appearances in front of the other clans. "Have you come back to attempt to burn down Heda's city again?"

Lexa held up her hand quickly as the two of them shrunk back from Octavia's mentor.

"I have already dealt with that Indra, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your loyalty to me and my coalition. I've not said it before Indra, but you are more than just my General, you are a friend as well, and I value your advice when ruling my lands." Lexa said softly, before extending her arm to Indra, who took it gently.

"Mochof Heda." She replied just as softly, unsure how to reply to what her Commander had said, unused to the sincerity Lexa was showing.

Lexa just nodded her head once, before releasing Indra's arm and allowing her to leave.

Aden watched her walk away thoughtfully before looking back at Lexa, "Are we supposed to reject all of Titus' teachings now Heda?"

Lexa smirked at him, "Only the ones about how to lead our people Aden."


	90. Scoring Points

**A/N - I have a Psychology exam on Wednesday and it's killing my brain :( Oh well, nearly there haha, and then I can sleep through the entire summer lol. Also quickly, we're on 949 followers right now which is absolutely brilliant! I really want to get to 1000 because loads of people I know have told me outright that writing this is stupid and a complete waste of my time and I would love to show them by showing how amazing all of you are in supporting me. So yeah :) feel free to share this with people and get people reading, each and everyone of you is brilliant and I love you all!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to hear your thoughts! xxx**

"Ontari have you seen Lexa?" Clarke asked as she passed the Azgeda warrior on the corridor heading towards the elevator.

The other girl sucked in a sharp breath, shaking her head quickly.

"Really?" Clarke said doubtfully, "Because you don't seem sure about that answer."

Ontari smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry Clarke, but Lexa is more frightening than you are."

"So you have seen her then? And she told you to lie so she's doing something that I won't be happy about." Clarke said tiredly, "Tell me where my girlfriend is Ontari."

The warrior's mouth opened and closed a few times as her brow furrowed in concentration, Ontari's mind desperately trying to work out which option would cause less trouble for her.

Clarke sighed, "Let me make it easier for you. Lexa is injured and can't chase after you. I, on the other hand, have no such weakness."

Reluctantly, Ontari nodded her head, "Fine, she's teaching a class this morning, but don't tell her that I told you."

"Wait, why aren't you with them then?" Clarke asked confused, Lexa had determined that Ontari was far enough along in her studies to learn along side the other night bloods during their trip to Azgeda.

Looking down at the ground, Ontari mumbled something so quiet Clarke barely caught it, "Because there's no use in me participating in a combat class along side children."

Clarke clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath in through her nose, "Thank you for telling me." Then she spun on her heel to head down to the night blood training grounds to confront her idiotic girlfriend who shouldn't even be walking around, let alone training fighters.

Ontari groaned as she watched Clarke walking away, pushing her bedroom door open and slipping through, "Raven today may be the day I die." She sighed heavily as Raven's eyes snapped up to examine her worriedly.

"Why, what's happened? Do you need to see Clarke?"

Ontari threw herself down on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm dramatically, "Clarke's the reason that I'm going to get killed, I sold Lexa out to her."

Raven just laughed as she patted Ontari's arm, "Yeah, I think it's game over for you now then."

* * *

Clarke watched quietly unseen as Lexa taught her class, smiling slightly as the seated Commander shouted orders at the young ones as they ran back and forth with their practice swords help high.

Lexa used Aden to demonstrate rather than doing things herself, trusting in her star pupils abilities to correctly showcase what she was attempting to explain to his classmates.

The session lasted for less than half an hour after Clarke had arrived, and as the class filed away led by a stern looking guard, Lexa took Aden's offered arm so they could start walking slowly back to the tower where Clarke was supposed to be waiting for her.

As they passed by where Clarke was quietly standing, she stepped out in front of Lexa and placed her hands on her hip, "So when I said to stay off your feet, that translated to leading a training session to you?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to say Clarke? I have responsibilities that don't just go away because I am tired or hurt. You can't fix this, you just need to make the best of it with me."

Clarke sighed, as she nodded and fell into step beside them, "I know, I just wish that you could at least take time off to recover from a battle."

"I have never had that luxury Clarke, and I am unlikely to ever get a grace period of that length after a fight, but I carry on." Lexa said softly, her voice gentle and soothing.

Grinning slightly, Clarke shook her head, "You can stop being all reassuring, you're the injured one. And by the way, you scored major points by not actually doing any of the physical work yourself." She looked at Lexa's face for a moment before opening her mouth, realizing that Lexa hadn't understood what she meant by scoring points.

"No." Lexa said quickly, holding up her hand, "I know this." Her forehead creased as she thought back to her many conversations with Octavia about Skaikru words, snapping her fingers as it came to her, "Scoring points, I did the right thing, and I'm being rewarded with a metaphoric gift of points."

Clarke smiled proudly as she took hold of Lexa's hand, "I can't believe you actually knew that. Octavia clearly isn't a bad teacher."

Lexa smiled back at her, kissing Aden's cheek quickly and then sending him away, before stepping straight into Clarke's personal space and trailing her hands across Clarke's ribs before resting them on her hips, "I'm sure you are a far better teacher."


	91. Let's Play a Game

**A/N: Hey guys :) I struggled to write today because I'm stressing over tomorrows exam, but I got a chapter done! :) And thank you to the people who said such amazing wonderful things after last chapter, you guys are amazing and I really needed that.**

 **On another note, I have a Facebook account under the name Reala Carsona, and I would love it if anyone who wants to adds me on there, you would be able to message me directly, talk about New Plan and future story ideas, and I was toying with the idea of making a group chat. To my knowledge I haven't seen another fanfic author do this, by all means correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it could be good fun. And I absolutely being a part of group chats with like minded people so there's that as well haha. Basically, if you want to add me please do, and just send a quick message as well telling me that you are adding me cause of this, and then tomorrow night I'll put together a group chat and we can all chill :) The profile pic on my account is a drawing of a girl wearing a red shirt, my friend did it for me a few years back and I've never changed it.**

 **Also, anyone who does add me on their, may find themselves getting sneak previews of future plotlines from time to time, as well as extra little bits of information that is my head canon for this that doesn't make it into the fic.**

 **Hope to talk to you all soon then :) Once again, I love you all, and enjoy!**

"Am I finally getting you all to myself today?" Ontari grinned as Raven slipped into a fresh pair of clothes.

Raven hummed with a smile as she leaned forwards to press their lips together, "I wish I could say yes to that but we have things we have to do today that require interaction with other people."

"Things like what?" Ontari asked with a disappointed groan.

Smirking, Raven tugged her closer, looping her arms round Ontari's neck, "Things like being dragged along on a day of "family fun" by Octavia."

* * *

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do," Octavia said seriously, looking at Lincoln who was just smirking in amusement, "Stop grinning at me like that, this is important!"

Lincoln held up his hands apologetically, "You're right, I'm sorry Octavia. I'm sure that without this game of yours, today would be a complete disaster."

"Hmm," Octavia said critically as she placed her hands on her hips, "Nice try babe but your sarcasm needs serious work. Now are you going to go get the ball for me or not?"

Walking over to her, Lincoln placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Of course I am, I love you Octavia."

"I'll love you when you bring me back that ball!" Octavia called after him, the laughter evident in her voice.

Clarke grinned as she walked over to where Octavia was standing, "Ordering him around again, poor Lincoln."

Octavia grinned, "Because you don't order Lexa around all the time."

Shrugging, Clarke's face broke into a smile, "That's different, I do it for her own good because she's too stubborn to look after herself."

"Like you then?" Octavia shot back gleefully, as Clarke just made a face at her jokingly.

"Seriously though, when did you and Lexa become so close, I though Ontari was your grounder best friend?" Clarke asked curiously, having been interested since it became apparent just how much the young warrior was teaching her girlfriend.

Octavia shook her head with a chuckle, "You seriously think I'd have any chance of getting Ontari away from Raven? Since they got together they have been joined at the hip."

"Ok, that's fair enough, but how did you and Lexa end up spending so much time together?" Clarke pushed, unable to work out how they managed it with their busy day to day lives.

"Badgering my friend Clarke?" Lexa asked as she walked over, her arm looped through Ontari's to keep her steady. "That is most impolite of you."

"She was my friend first." Clarke joked defensively.

Lexa grinned, "Perhaps, but nonetheless she loves me better."

"Ok, ok," Octavia said getting in the middle of them as Ontari burst out laughing at the affronted look on Clake's face, "There's plenty of me to go around."

"More's the pity." Raven called jokingly as she caught up to them with Cal in tow, who had held her up by managing to untie his shoelaces three times during the five minute walk to meet their friends.

"Whatever Raven, you're just jealous."

"Of you? Hardly." Raven laughed, "Although I've gotta admit that's a nice jacket O."

Octavia grinned happily, spinning around to show of the jacket she had traded for in the market the day before, "I should hope so, I paid a high price for it."

Suddenly, a ball sailed over the head of her friends and smacked evenly into Octavia's chest, forcing the air from her lungs as Lincoln jogged towards them with a sly smirk on his face. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He said innocently, as Octavia just bumped her shoulder into him.

"No, but you already knew that because you inflicted the damage intentionally." She said accusingly.

Lexa grinned, plucking the ball from Octavia's hands, "You wanted us all here Octavia, well we are here, so what now?"

* * *

"How did you even manage to do that? You weren't even playing?" Clarke laughed as they walked back into their bedroom, Lexa holding her hand gingerly to her face where an ugly purple bruise was forming.

"You threw the ball at me." Lexa said tiredly, collapsing straight onto the bed and holding her feet out to Clarke with a pointed look.

Clarke sighed, but started gently unlacing her boots anyway, pulling off the shoes and placing them aside, "I threw the ball to you, not at you."

Lexa shrugged, "Does it really matter, you threw a ball which I then got hit in the face by."

"Well when you put it like that..." Clarke trailed off, climbing into the bed beside Lexa, "I am really sorry for that."

Lexa laughed, pulling her close, "So you have said, ten times already."

"I love you." Clarke said tiredly, slinging her arm over Lexa's waist.

"And I you." Lexa replied happily, leaning her head against Clarke's chest to let the sky girls gently breathing lull her to sleep.


	92. Heart to Heart

**A/N - Surprise! This chapter wasn't meant to happen but I felt inspired! Also, I posted last chapter about my facebook page, that is an open invite, anyone can add me on there any time! :) Now, I am tired and want to sleep, but I also wanted to give you a little bit of an update cause I love you all so much haha Please enjoy! xxx**

Lexa glared at Clarke accusingly as she opened her eyes, Clarke quickly biting back the grin at the purple skin around Lexa's eye.

"It's not my fault." Clarke laughed, "I didn't tell you to try and catch the ball with your face. You may have many skills Commander, but that isn't one of them."

Lexa huffed sulkily, slipping out of the bed to pull on her boots, "Fine then, if you are going to mock me then I will be spending the day with Octavia."

Clarke grinned, assuming she was just joking and would come back to bed, but then she watched as Lexa slipped out of the room, slyly sticking her tongue out at Clarke as she disappeared.

* * *

"Ouch Lex." Octavia winced sympathetically as she opened her bedroom door to her, waving her arm to invite her in, "That looks like it hurts."

"You should try being me right now." Lexa groaned, sitting on the edge of Octavia's bed gingerly. "Everything hurts, and this cast is ridiculous." She complained, brandishing her coated arm.

Octavia grinned, "Have you told Clarke how much you hate it?"

Lexa just gave her a scathing look, "Clarke does not need another excuse to tease me relentlessly Octavia. And also on that subject, we need to find my girlfriend a hobby."

"You mean other than making it her personal mission to torment you?" Octavia smirked.

Sighing dramatically, Lexa let her self fall on to her back so she was lying across Octavia's bed, "She loves me, yet she takes every opportunity to mock me. It's perplexing."

"Don't worry." Octavia smiled, patting Lexa's arm sympathetically, "That's how Skaikru show love. They tease until one snaps and makes the other sleep on the couch."

Lexa looked up at her curiously, "Sleep on the couch?"

Octavia eyes eyes widened as her mouth split into a wide grin, "Please, oh please, next time she's doing it, tell her she has to sleep on the couch. And then come and tell me what her reaction is."

"I don't understand your amusement Octavia." Lexa said, her own lips twitching upwards at Octavia's reaction to her own words.

Just nodding, Octavia's smile didn't drop, "I promise that you will once you say it, would I lie to you?"

"Not if you want to live." Lexa joked back, as Octavia sat beside her on the bed, throwing her legs up so they were lying side by side. "Where is Lincoln?" She asked curiously, only just registering that Octavia's other half wasn't present in their room at such an early time of day.

Octavia let out a bark of laughter, "He will be so glad to know that you are so concerned for his well being, asking about him the moment you noticed his absence."

Lexa jabbed her in the ribs, "You are not as funny as you think you are Octavia."

The other girl rubbed at her ribs, shooting a glare at Lexa out the corner of her eye before her face softened and she smiled again, "If you must know, Ontari knocked early this morning. She wanted a sparring partner but I was tired and wanted to stay in bed. Lincoln volunteered to go with her instead so their probably knocking each others brains lose with sticks right now."

"I never thought I would have this." Lexa said quietly, after a long period of comfortable silence between the two girls.

"What? Peace and quiet?" Octavia joked.

"Hardly with you around." Lexa shot back with a smile, "I never thought I would have a family, not after my parents were taken by the mountain. I have said it before, but it's only in moments like these when I realize just how much I value you Octavia."

Octavia laughed lightly, holding up her hands, "Now then Lexa, don't go confessing your love for me, how would Clarke feel?"

Lexa grinned at her out of the corner of her eye before waving her hands to shush her, "Not in the same way as with Clarke, but I do love you Octavia, I love all of you."

Octavia was serious as she propped herself up on one elbow to look at Lexa properly, "And I love you Lexa, we all do, you're the sister I never had, and never knew I wanted."


	93. Hazardous to Health

**A/N - Hey guys :) Another slightly shorted chapter today, but I also have updated multiple stories so you actually do have more than usual to read. Check out my profile and take a look at the new chapters Ive posted today. Thank you once again for all your support, and like in the last few chapters, feel free to add me on facebook, it's under the name Reala Carsona :) And a group of us have already got a group chat going and its just a good laugh with us all sharing ideas and helping each other with our writing xxx**

"Ontari what are you doing?" Raven asked curiously as the Azgeda girl slipped into their room, attempting to be quiet as she assumed that Raven was still sleeping.

Jumping, she kneed the table she was walking past and swore loudly, "I thought you were still asleep." She said sheepishly as Raven rolled over to look at her, an amused smirk pulling at her lips as she was met with the sight of Ontari rubbing at her injured knee.

"It's nearly midday, if I ever do sleep this late then you probably should just wake me up." Raven laughed, beckoning Ontari over, who did so gladly, crawling onto the bed to lean over Raven's face, placing a sweet tender kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Raven asked curiously.

Ontari grinned, "Do I need a reason to kiss my incredibly beautiful girlfriend?"

Raven just smiled in answer, leaning up to place her own kiss against Ontari's mouth.

After a moment she pulled back, tugging on Ontari's arm to get her to join her lying down, "So where have you been this morning?"

"I wanted to get some training in so I went to find Octavia, I ended up spending the morning sparring with Lincoln though because she claimed she was tired." Ontari said in explanation.

"Is everything ready?" Raven asked curiously, "Remember this all has to be perfect."

Ontari nodded reassuringly, "Raven you can only check on the arrangement so many times, it will be fine, and Octavia has promised to check things through with Lexa as well so there's no way anything has been missed."

"But-" Raven started.

Ontari pressed a single finger to her lips, "Stop Raven, I promise everything will be perfect, you just have to trust me."

"I do." Raven said quickly, "I just really want this all to work out the way we have planned it all."

"And it will, now lie down, I just want to hold you in my arms right now."

Just then Cal burst through the doors, bounding onto their bed excitedly.

"Well there goes that plan." Raven groaned quietly, heard only by Ontari who chuckled as she caught Cal by the waist.

* * *

"Playing games with you guys should come with a hazardous to health warning sign." Octavia laughed as she saw Ontari and Raven tossing a spiked ball from a mace back and forth between them.

"It adds incentive not to make a mistake." Ontari laughed as she caught the spiked ball gingerly.

Octavia shook her head, "Where's your son right now? Shouldn't he be here learning these terrible habits from his mothers?"

Raven stuck her tongue out as Ontari smirked and threw the ball to Octavia who cried out in surprise but nonetheless managed to catch the projectile. "Warning maybe next time?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Raven laughed, "And Cal is off with Aden again, those two are joined at the hip. We haven't been able to separate them since we got to Polis."

Ontari grinned at Octavia, "Where's Lincoln right now?"

Octavia gave her a scathing look, "You know full well. And by the way, how do you hit someone so hard with a rounded stick that you cut their arm?"

"It's a skill." Ontari gave in explanation, smiling at her sweetly, "And really it's your fault, you were the one I intended to spar with this morning."

Octavia gave Raven a look of betrayal as she nodded in agreement with Ontari, "Hey, no fair Reyes! Just because your sleeping with her doesn't mean you should go along with her lies. You can't pin my boyfriend getting injured on me."

Raven just laughed, "You get Lincoln to back you up on crazy stories all the time."

Octavia just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish a few times before planting her hands on her hips, "You can't prove those aren't true." She sniffed, as Raven and Ontari shared a look before both starting to laugh again, Octavia soon following them.


	94. By the Light

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I actually really enjoyed writing this one today and I really hope you guys like it :) I love you all to bits and thank you to everyone who is continuously reviewing and enjoying this, you are all amazing. Also, if anyone has any ideas for any future chapters, can you please start telling me again? I have nearly burnt through my list of reader requests and I want to keep this fic something that we share rather than something that is mine. Please enjoy, and I can't wait to hear what you thing! xxx**

"Octavia are you sure about this?" Lexa asked nervously as they stood on the edge of the forest, a hood pulled down low to hide Lexa's face as she slipped away from the city.

Octavia touched her arm reassuringly, "I am positive, now go, before you are seen and someone tells Clarke."

Lexa nodded quickly, reaching up to grab the saddle of her horse before hauling herself up onto the animals back. Inclining her head to Octavia, she kicked at the horses side, soon melting into the forest like a shadow as the sun set below the horizon.

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Clarke yelled angrily as Lexa's guards floundered, trying to explain where their Commander had disappeared too.

"Don't shout at them Clarke." Octavia said softly, slipping into the room and waving her hand to dismiss them quickly, "They don't know where Lexa has gone, but I might."

Once the room was cleared, Clarke advanced on Octavia threateningly, "Start talking then Octavia, because she was supposed to meet me an hour ago."

"Clarke you need to calm down, we received a report this afternoon about an attack on a nearby village. It was a small settlement, and if the report was true, the chances were the people there were already dead. There wasn't enough justification for sending warriors so Lexa rode out to see for herself whether any had been spared." Octavia explained, keeping her voice low to ensure they wouldn't be overheard.

Clarke's eyes widened in confusion, "Why wouldn't she tell me? I am going to be her wife Octavia, there's no way she would just-"

"Lexa had to go immediately, and she couldn't afford to send a messenger for fear they would repeat her words."

"Then how do you know? And why couldn't anyone else find out, is the Commander showing compassion for her subjects that big of a weakness that it must be hidden?" Clarke shot back accusingly.

Octavia sighed, "Because I was there when she got the message Clarke. She specifically told me to keep it from you for as long as possible. The report stated that Skaikru were to blame, a small group of three."

Clarke took a breath to calm herself, "When was Lexa supposed to return?"

Octavia met her eyes gravely, "Over two hours ago, and if we going to avoid another war then we need to investigate and go after her ourselves now, before anyone can find out where she went."

* * *

Octavia led Clarke as they rode on horseback through the woods, moving swiftly as they navigated the uneven terrain, heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

Without warning, Clarke surged forwards and wheeled her horse round to block Octavia's path, "How much further Octavia? And are you sure you know where you are going? Because the trees are so thick, with a forest as dense as this, how is there a village around here."

Octavia shook her head impatiently, "We're nearly there, please just follow me a little longer Clarke."

Without waiting for an answer she dug her heels into her horses side, moving past Clarke in a quick trot.

They maintained their pace steadily for more than ten minutes, the sky turning to full black as they did, and then Clarke noticed Octavia had disappeared from her side, just as she broke through the treeline into a dazzling clearing, lit by the same luminous plants that Clarke had seen when they had first come down to the ground.

The moonlight cut through the trees to sparkle on the surface off a crystal clear pool of water, which was illuminated by water plants on the bottom so that each of the fish within could be seen in exquisite detail as they darted among one another and the reed lining the bottom of the pool.

Beside the water was a beautiful crimson blanket laid out, with spikes driven into the ground around it holding candles that could only have come from one place in Polis.

And their soft light caught their owners face, reflecting in Lexa's eyes as she sat waiting for Clarke, a gentle smile on her face as she gestured around them. "It's beautiful here isn't it Clarke?"

Clarke's mouth opened and closed helplessly as she slipped from her horses back, looping the reins over the branch of a tree before walking to Lexa and dropping to her knees on the blanket beside her.

"Octavia told me that you were missing, that you had gone to investigate an attack."

Lexa laughed brushing the hair back from Clarke's face that had escaped the simple braids she was wearing that day, "I am sorry to worry you, but you are difficult to surprise, and Octavia told me that you would be too enamored by all of this to be angry once you'd seen it. I hope that she was right."

"You did all of this for me?" Clarke asked, looking around again and this time really seeing the painstaking effort Lexa had gone to, even laying out a feast of all Clarke's favorite foods.

"When will you learn?" Lexa grinned happily, "I would do anything for you, because I love you."

"Don't say anything, we both know that's a promise you can't keep." Clarke said softly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Lexa sighed and took Clarke's hands, "I mean it Clarke, I will never betray you as I did on the Mountain. We are going to be married, tonight is a promise, a promise that even if I cannot put you first, you will never be excluded from the decisions I make. It's hardly what you deserve but-"

"It is the greatest gift you can offer me." Clarke smiled, "And it is all I will ever ask from you, no matter what happens, we are in it together, no matter what decisions you must make."

Lexa leaned in to kiss her, being met in the middle by Clarke, who pulled her body close until they were practically tangled together.

"Now seeing as how you made me worry for hours about you," Clarke laughed, pulling back to lean their heads together, "How about we have something to eat. I'm famished."

* * *

Hours after all the food had been eaten, they lay side by side, looking up at the sky through the gaps in the trees.

"I meant to ask, I saw these plants when we first arrived, but then I didn't see them glow again until tonight." Clarke said, raising her head to look at Lexa curiously.

Lexa smiled at her, reaching out to run her fingers over the luminescent moss that was their only light source now that her candles had burnt away to nothing, "The moss glows at different times in the years, usually on the warmer nights, this close to winter it is usually dormant shall we say. But sometimes on a warm night it will glow just as bright as it does during the summer months. Some people believe that it is a blessing on young lovers to sleep together under the light of it, that the moss itself blesses their union by lighting up all the dark parts of themselves and burning them away so they can live their lives unburdened by their pasts."

"Do you believe that?" Clarke asked, grinning slightly as Lexa shook her head.

"It's an old superstition, one that has all but died out now."

Clarke leaned in closer, "Perhaps, but surely it couldn't hurt to try it."

Lexa laughed aloud as she just pulled Clarke in in response, pressing their lips together, "No it couldn't."


	95. Unseen Capabilities

Raven was startled awake as Ontari jerked in her sleep beside her, crying out softly as her hands balled into fists, grasping at the edges of the covers lying over them.

"Ontari, Ontari what is it?" Raven called quietly, shaking her shoulders to try and wake her from the nightmare she was in the middle of.

"You're dreaming, it's time to wake up now."

* * *

 _"We have to hide him, if the Queen's men find him..."_

 _Her mother trailed off as four year old Ontari listened from her hiding place in the next room._

 _Her fathers steps echoed as he moved closer to her mother and she heard the rustle of clothes as he took her into his arms._

 _"We have no choice. He will have no life here, he had to be sent far, far away."_

 _"What kind of life could that possibly be?"_

 _The memory started fraying around the edges, the details slipping away as Ontari peeked out to see her mother bury her face in her fathers chest._

 _"The kind where at least he stands a chance."_

 _"And what of Ontari?" Her mother asked pleadingly._

 _Her fathers eyes were regret filled as he pulled back._

 _"It's too late for her now. Her nightblood was discovered in the town. Our daughter is as good as lost."_

 ** _Ontari._**

 _The single word shook her, the last pieces of her childhood memory crumbling.  
_

 _She expected to find herself back in the room she shared with Raven, held in the arms of her lover. But instead she found herself in Lexa's throne room in the dead of night, where a shadowed figure was waiting for her, moonlight illuminating the curving lines of the antler throne from behind.  
_

 _"Ontari kom Azgeda, it has been many years since we last spoke." A kind voice echoed through the room as the woman on the throne stood up and moved towards her._

 _"Last time I didn't know who you are...Heda." Ontari spoke respectfully, bowing her head to Rebecca. "This shouldn't be possible, you aren't supposed to speak to anyone beside the Commander. Why would you visit me?"_

 _Rebecca's eyes were sorrowful as she placed her hand gently against Ontari's cheek._

 _"Of all my children, you and Lexa have always been the strongest. It is heartbreaking to consider what could have been if Nia hadn't sunk her claws into you."_

 _Ontari smiled ruefully, "What's done is done, it does us no good to dwell on the past Heda."_

 _Shaking her head, Rebecca met Ontari's smile with one of her own, "There's no need to call me that Ontari, not when you and I have spoken before as friends. I visit all of the natblida as children, usually when they are young enough to forget later as they grow. But you needed me longer than most."_

 _"I don't think I would have survived those early years with Nia if not for you." Ontari admitted quietly, looking down towards the floor. "And now my nightmares are returning and I have no idea what they mean."_

 _Rebecca smiled at her softly, "Yes you do, they are the memories of your past. But what you don't know is that they are also a clue to your future."_

 _Ontari shook her head quickly, "I want nothing of my past to play a part of my future."_

 _"Sometimes we have no choice." Rebecca said patiently, ever the teacher, "When I created the nightblood, I had no idea the capabilities it would grant to it's carriers, capabilities that you must now utilize if you want to survive. Do you remember the reason your brother was sent away?"_

 _"No." Ontari replied curiously, "I don't even remember what he looked like anymore."_

 _Nodding, Rebecca met Ontari's eyes seriously, "I can hazard a guess as to the reason. I can feel nightbloods, you are all of my line and I live through each and everyone of you. And I feel a lost soul of my line, beyond my reach no matter how much I try. If I am right, then you may one day be faced with a near impossible decision, I only hope that you will have the strength to make it."_

 _"I won't let you down." Ontari promised quickly._

 _"Oh Ontari," Rebecca laughed, placing her hands on Ontari's shoulders to look her directly in the eye, "You never have."_

* * *

"Ontari, are you ok?" Raven asked worriedly, as her girlfriends eyes flickered open, stopping to rest on Raven's face which was twisted into a concerned expression.

"I'm ok." She replied softly, "It was just a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you."

Raven smiled at her, lying back down and wrapping her arm around Ontari's waist, "As long as you're ok then that's all that matters."

"I love you." Ontari whispered, immediately hearing the words echoed back by Raven before the other girl fell straight back asleep.

Leaving Ontari to stare at the ceiling and wonder just what was coming for them.


	96. Perplexed

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry again for the short chapter, but I have an awful headache and I was planning not to post but I love you guys too much to let you down like that haha. Also, I just saw a spider on my bed so it's now not safe to go to sleep so I'm hiding at my desk with an angry cat between me and the spider. Can't wait to hear what you think of this, and also if any of you have any thoughts or theories about whats going to be coming up I would love to hear them. It's rare for me to come up with a plan and now I have one I'm quite excited about it lol. xxx**

"This can't be happening now, you know they can't know of this, not yet."

"I know." Ontari hissed, as she walked down the hall with Raven at her side, keeping her voice hushed, "Rebecca came to me privately for a reason, she knows as well as we do that this must stay quiet as long as possible."

Raven took her hand worriedly as they paused, "But your brother, you're sure?"

Ontari nodded tensely, "If I am right then my brother is leading the clanless armies that attacked Arkadia. If that's true, then this is far from over."

"It's just begun." Raven breathed as her eyes caught sight of Lexa and Clarke leaving their room and heading towards them. "Not a word then, I swear it."

"As do I." Ontari vowed seriously, before her expression twisted into a bright smile, betraying not of the heaviness of their prior conversation, "Lexa, Clarke, how are you both this morning?"

Clarke beamed at her as she practically hung off Lexa's arm, who was wearing her own contented smile, "Good, better than good, amazing actually." She laughed, "Have we heard anything from my mother yet?"

Raven shook her head quickly, "The first of the winter snows have started falling, she will have to travel more slowly for safety."

"Not to worry though." Ontari jumped in quickly, "Octavia and Lincoln rode out early this morning to meet her on the road to ensure her safe arrival."

Lexa nodded, "Remind me to give them thanks when they return, this region can be perilous to travel through at this time of year."

"Anyway, we should be going." Raven excused them with a smile, "We have plans to spend this morning with Cal, and he sulks if we are later than we agreed."

Clarke laughed, "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting then, if he's anything like you then he'll sulk for months Raven."

Ontari grinned as her girlfriend scowled at Clarke, "I resent that Griffin."

"And yet you don't deny it, curious." Clarke called after them as Ontari pulled Raven away.

Turning back to Lexa, she saw her girlfriend staring after the two of them with an odd expression on her face, "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked curiously, as Lexa shook her head as though she was trying to clear it.

"It's nothing, Ontari just feels...strange. Nightbloods can get a sense of each other, it's why we fight so well together, and she feels different to usual." Lexa said slowly, as though she was trying to work out what was different as she was talking.

Clarke tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly, "Should we be worried?"

Lexa shook her head slowly in the negative, "I don't think so, it's more strange than alarming really, I just wish I knew what was causing this feeling.

"Have you ever seen any of your younger nightbloods reporting any feelings like these?" Clarke said helpfully, trying to assist her girlfriend who was still wearing a perplexed expression.

Lexa's eyes narrowed slightly, "Some of them have said things on morning after I have spoken with previous Commanders."

"You think Ontari's been speaking with-"

"No." Lexa interrupted quickly, "The past Commander's only speak with the bearer of the flame. There must be something else, but I'm sure she will tell us if anything happens that we should know about."

Clarke nodded, bowing to Lexa's superior wisdom, "Ok then, so no that that's settled, you promised me some of your amazing cooking."

Lexa groaned as Clarke took hold of her arm, pulling her away towards the kitchens where the Commander's meals were prepared.

"I had hoped you had forgotten that Clarke, I hate preparing food."

Laughing, Clarke shook her head at Lexa, "Nice try, but bribing me and then withdrawing the bribe is not going to work. You told me you can cook, time to prove it, or are you admitting to lying about a skill you don't have?" She smirked it challenge.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and sighed at her, "Fine then, let's go."

"I love you." Clarke chuckled in a sing song voice.

"Don't push it Clarke." Lexa replied lightly, her own laugh coloring her voice.


	97. Trade Agreement

**A/N: Hey guys, so I am now officially past my exams which is brilliant and it gives me more time to focus on my writing which I am really looking forward to. On that note as well, I really just wanted to ask again whether people can please just take two minutes to review if they have the chance. I am trying to set up things for you guys to enjoy and I would love it if you guys could keep letting me know what you like so I can do more of it :) I have never had a fic where I have felt so engaged with my audience and I will always be so grateful for all of you who have reviewed and through that helped me become a better writer. And when I say I will always be grateful, I mean that I will be for the rest of my life because writing is a massive part of my life and always will be. So, please enjoy this chapter, and sit back to enjoy what's coming next, we're a few days of Chapter 100 which is insane, so I have something special planned that I think you will like :D Love you all so much! xxx**

"No way, you can't be serious." Clarke laughed as Lexa nodded, biting back a grin as kept both hands on Clarke's waist as the blonde peered over the edge of the tower. "I thought we spoke about your death wish." She joked, as Lexa pulled her back and rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

"I have no death wish Clarke, this is harmless fun."

Clarke rolled her eyes, resting her hands on top of Lexa's at her waist, "Harmless fun? You want to dangle yourself off the side of a ridiculously tall building."

"On a rope." Lexa defended, releasing Clarke to go to the edge her self. "Do you not trust me Clarke?" She asked quietly, not waiting for an answer before nimbly jumping up to perch on the waist high wall that served as a barrier to prevent people falling to their deaths.

Clarke's heart leapt into her throat as she watched her girlfriend balance precariously, "This is really not helping your claim that you don't have a death wish Lex, and you're still far from fully healed." She said breathlessly, motioning for Lexa to jump down quickly, which the Commander did begrudgingly.

"Clarke you need to have faith, I am perfectly safe." Lexa assured quietly, "But if you really don't wish me to do this then I won't, as long as you are happy then so am I."

"You mean as long as you are terrifying me then you are happy?" Clarke grinned, stepping into Lexa's waiting arms before placing a short, sweet kiss on her lips, "Because that's hardly nice Commander."

Lexa nodded with a grin of her own, "I have been called many things, but... nice has never been one of them."

"Heda!" The shout came from outside their door, a guard knocking on it insistently, "The envoy from Skaikru has arrived."

"Your mother makes it her personal mission to interrupt at the most inconvenient times." Lexa muttered as Clarke laughed and pulled herself out of Lexa's grip.

Ducking down to check her reflection in the mirror, Clarke carefully pulled back part of her hair that had come loose, pinning it firmly before moving towards the door. "Come on then Lexa, if I have to deal with my mother then so do you."

Sighing, Lexa took the offered hand, allowing Clarke to lead her from the room, "I would prefer to have dinner with the pauna."

Clarke just laughed, twining their arms together as they walked, "You know you love her really."

* * *

"Abby, I understand your position but I cannot just gift you with that amount of resources, resources my people need." Lexa said tiredly from across the table as they ate.

After Abby had arrived, Clarke had taken her on a walk through the market and lower town, with Octavia and Lincoln scurrying off to put together a meal to welcome the people from Arkadia to the capitol. It was a slightly different group than the last time, Marcus was absent and there were less guards than other people.

Lexa had welcomed the respite from playing nice with the Skaikru, spending her morning with Aden and the young nightbloods before Clarke came to inform her that dinner was ready.

Once she arrived, it was clear that Abby had a clear agenda. Skaikru was struggling to provide enough food for their people already, and with winter almost upon them, doubted their ability to survive without a great deal of help from the Commander.

Abby leaned forwards, seeming to forget her meal as she pressed on with her request of Lexa, "We entered into your coalition, doesn't that mean that we are entitled to your help?"

Lexa frowned, "Your clan is barely trusted to manage day to day because of your past treachery, and I ensured that Trikru would enter a beneficial alliance with you. Have they not taught you how to hunt?"

"Heda?" A quiet voice came from a few places to Abby's right, where a young man was sat looking at Lexa nervously, curious she nodded at him to speak. "Warriors from Trikru have been training our people, but hunting isn't a skill we can master over night, and we are struggling to maintain a steady supply of food."

Looking at him appraisingly, Lexa leaned back in her seat, waving her hand towards the man, "And you are?"

"My name's Kyle Heda. I'm in charge of our food supplies."

Smiling slightly, she nodded her head to him, "Then it is really you I should be having this discussion with. Tell me, how much food can your own hunters gather in a single week?"

"Enough to last less than one. We have a lot of mouths to feed." He answered simply, wisely deciding to let Lexa lead the discussion.

"As do I Kyle kom Skaikru, I have an entire coalition to watch over, and yet Skaikru is the only one in danger of starvation. Why is that?"

Her tone was even and nonthreatening, so he took a breath before answering honestly, keeping his own voice respectful as he answered the powerful woman sat in front of him, "All other clans are well established on their lands. We are called invaders for a reason, we don't know how to live her properly yet and so we struggle to perform tasks that are now second nature in other parts of your lands."

Lexa smiled at him, "A good answer, and one that is also true. I cannot order food to be given to you, it would be unfair to those who work hard for what they have, but with the help of Wanheda I will set up a trade agreement between Arcadia and Polis. With a fair exchange in place, I'm sure we will find a way to get you all safely through the coming months."

"Mochof Heda." Her smiled widened at his rough attempt at their language, the unnatural words catching in his throat properly as he carefully sounded each syllable.

Clarke grinned happily as Lexa leaned back in her seat, smiling softly at Clarke before going back to her meal, having most likely just saved the lives of many of Clarke's people. And Clarke was under no illusions that Lexa had done it for any other reason that to make her happy.


	98. Judgement

**A/n - Hey guys :) So, I got my tattoo today, I love it but it has made my whole arm ache consistently since I got it, but I didn't update yesterday and there is no way I would miss two days in a row. I am building towards an event and then a future plotline after that but I am waiting on timing so I get to write these moments which I absolutely love doing and I find my hands just typing away with me barely aware of what's being written until I've done it. So, I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think! :)**

"Thank goodness we have the day to ourselves." Clarke groaned as they walked through the town, Lexa's hands clasped in hers.

Lexa laughed at her as she paused at a stall, fishing around in her pocket for a few coins to purchase some freshly cooked meat from a vendor who bowed low to the Commander as he passed over the food. "I thought you enjoyed having your mother in Polis Clarke." She smiled as she offered out the meat.

Clarke shook her head, "No, I do. It's just, she never leaves me alone, ever."

"She loves you Clarke, and she knows that after this time is over she will be going back to Arkadia, whilst you will be staying here, with me." Lexa grinned happily, pulling Clarke further along, down towards the lake which had become a quiet place for the two of them when the thousands of voices they listened to daily became too much.

The path down to the lakeside was winding and uneven, but their feet walked it instinctively, knowing the route by heart after the many times they had travelled it.

"Maybe you should be spending this day with her as well." Lexa said after a long moment, "After all, your time with her is limited."

"No." Clarke said firmly, spinning round so she was walking backwards as their feet hit the fishermen's decking at the edge of the lake, "You are too good to me, this morning I asked you what you wanted to do with the day and you said to come down to the lake. I've barely seen you since Skaikru arrived, you've been wrapped up in managing the affairs of the coalition whilst I've been trying to make decisions for my people. Today is ours."

Kicking off her boots, Lexa sat down on the edge of the wooden platform, letting her feet dangle into the water as the sun reflected off the top and shimmered in her green eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Joining her, Clarke grinned and leaned in until their faces where inches apart, "I think I might have an idea."

"Maybe you do." Lexa smiled, moving forwards to capture Clarke's lips with her own, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"Of course," Clarke said contemplatively, "You could be wrong with that."

As confusion passed over Lexa's face, Clarke smirked and shoved with all her body weight, causing Lexa to topple into the water as her balance was thrown up.

Gasping, Lexa burst up out of the water, coughing as she caught hold of the edge of the decking. Without missing a beat, she caught hold of Clarke's leg and pulled back herself to bring Clarke straight after her. But Clarke clung to the edge, screeching as she clawed her way back onto dry land, rolling onto her back as Lexa lost her grip.

"Nice try." Clarke gloated, leaning down to offer her hand to Lexa, "Now don't double cross me Commander, I will not be impressed. I won that fair and square."

Lexa took the offered hand, allowing Clarke to pull her from the water, "That was unfair Clarke, now I am soaked through and winter is almost upon us, are you trying to cause me to freeze to death?" She pouted.

Clarke just shook her head, the smile not dropping from her face, "This is the warmest day we've had in months and you always boast that you don't feel the cold as much as other people. Plus..." She chuckled, reaching into the bag she had brought with her before throwing a blanket over Lexa's shoulders, "I have no intention of letting you get cold even if you claim that you can't."

Pulling the thick woven material round her shoulders, Lexa let herself fall backwards so she was laying peacefully, looking up at the clear blue sky, "How long is your mother staying afterwards?"

"Not long." Clarke answered, lying down beside her, "As with everything, my people have a particular idea of how things should go and she will respect our customs and withdraw back to Arkadia within days, maybe less."

"So we have another three days of your people invading our home?" Lexa laughed jokingly.

Clarke knocked into her shoulder lightly, "It's hardly an invasion if you invite them in Lexa, do I need to find you a copy of a dictionary?"

At Lexa's confused expression, Clarke quickly tried to come up with a definition for the word dictionary, "A book of words."

"Clarke all books have words." Lexa argued back, not understanding what she meant.

"It's a book that tells you what words mean." Clarke clarified quickly, "Although I can't believe that you haven't come across one."

Even lying right next to her, Clarke missed the words that Lexa mumbled quietly, turning her head, she gave the other girl a questioning look.

Clearing her throat quietly, Lexa gave Clarke a sheepish grin, "I prefer books of stories, like fairy tales."

Clarke smiled once she heard what Lexa had been saying, "The Commander of the Thirteen Clans read children's books in her spare time?" Leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder, she sighed softly. "What's your favorite story then Lexa?"

Lexa shifted so she could wrap her arm around Clarke, holding her close, "I have read the story of Beauty and the Beast many times."

"Because it's about getting to know someone before judging them?" Clarke asked quietly.

"In a perfect world that's what we would all do. Instead you are the Commander of Death and I'm the Commander of the Blood. Very few will ever see us as we are." Lexa said tiredly.

Clarke shook her head slightly, "I don't believe that, you are so kind and open with your people. Every day they get to know you better. You command their respect, but you are Lexa as well as Heda to them."

Lexa tilted her head to the side as she thought about it, "Titus would turn in his grave if he could see the way I rule my people now. He believe in a system of respect born out of fear."

Clarke hummed softly in the back of her throat, "Well you cut his head off so I'm pretty sure you should just discount his opinion entirely at this point."

Laughing, Lexa twisted slightly to place a kiss on the top of Clarke's head, "I suppose that I should."


	99. Moonshine

**A/N: Hey guys, honestly I have absolutely no idea what happened with this chapter at all. It started as one thing and then ended up like this haha. So please read and enjoy, let me know what you think and then I can't wait for tomorrow because it's going to be chapter one hundred which is the most I have ever written for anything and I can't wait to share it with all of you. Love you all xxx**

"What are you doing Octavia?" Raven groaned, pushing her friend away as she loomed over her, "I'm trying to sleep."

Octavia shook her head, "No way, sun's up now so are you, get out of bed Reyes."

"Ontari!" Raven moaned, hitting the bed behind her as she closed her eyes again, "Make her go away while we're sleeping."

Ontari laughed as she bumped her hip against Raven's, leaning down to place a good morning kiss on Raven's lips, "Sorry but she got to me first, time to wake up ai hodnes."

Grinning victoriously, Octavia pulled the blankets off Raven, throwing a set of clothes at her, "Get ready, us three and Lincoln are going out today."

"What?" Raven asked in defeat, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she started getting dressed, "I thought we were finishing getting everything finalized today."

"Nope." Octavia smiled, "Me and Lincoln were up late last night, everything's done so we have today to ourselves. And I already told Lexa and Clarke that we were leaving the city, Lexa agreed to watch Cal all day for you, she said she was gonna run a training day with the night bloods so he can go along to that and learn some more basic stuff."

Holding her hands above her head, Raven stretched out her back before dropping and nodding, "Fine then, where are we going?"

Ontari laughed, holding out her hand to Raven who took it after she finished lacing up her boots, "She refused to tell me, we're just going to have to go along and hope she doesn't murder us."

"She woke us up, if anyone's going to be murdering anyone it's going to be me." Raven grumbled as Ontari pulled her out of the room after Octavia."

* * *

"I'm assuming you thought of this rather than Octavia Lincoln." Raven grinned at Lincoln as Octavia frowned in her direction.

"Octavia was all for taking us out on a hunt all day but after she explained to me what your people actually mean by a double date, I thought this may be more appropriate." Lincoln smiled at her.

Raven nodded appreciatively as she looked around the deck of the boat they were on in the center of the lake. A table set up with a selection of food that proved to be the product of both Octavia and Lincoln's cooking.

Turning back to her girlfriend, she was met with the sight of her girlfriend quickly shedding the top few layers of her clothes until she was in just a light pair of pants and a thin shirt that left her muscular arms bare.

Beside her, Octavia was doing the same thing and they both kicked off their shoes so they could sit on the edge of the boat and let their feet dangle into the water.

"Come on Raven," Ontari grinned, "How can you be wearing that jacket right now, the suns shining."

Raven gave her a skeptical look, "It may be sunny today, but that has no affect on the temperature, it's freezing Ontari. Will you just put your coat back on?"

"No." Ontari smirked, "In fact, I might even go for a swim. Joining me Octavia?" She grinned at the Trikru warrior sat beside her.

Octavia gave a smirk of her own, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Lincoln grabbing her round the waist and physically lifting her, placing her back down on a chair beside the table they had set up, "This is the wrong time to make yourself ill with the cold Octavia." He said, grinning at Raven who smiled back at him before looking at Ontari pointedly.

"Well? Because if you get ill you're going to have to be the one to explain to Lexa and Clarke why you were inconsiderate enough to get ill this week."

Ontari stood up, wrapping her arms around Raven's neck as the wind caught her hair that she had foregone braiding, "You are right, swimming would be unwise in the weather, but it would almost be worth it so you could warm me up afterwards."

Grinning, Raven leaned in so her mouth was next to Ontari's ear, "Trust me, I will never need a reason to do that."

"See you think you're being quiet with that one Raven but we're literally only a meter away so keep it in you pants, yeah?" Octavia teased, switching with Lincoln so he was on the chair she could sit on his knee with her feet thrown up on the edge of the boat.

Raven shot her a glare, "Because I don't get a full account of everything that happens with you and Lincoln?"

Octavia blushed bright red as Lincoln leaned back and just looked at her disbelievingly.

Ontari smiled at him sympathetically, "Do you remember when private matters between two people remained private Lincoln? It always used to be one thing that all clans agreed on."

Lincoln sighed heavily, shaking his head, "And then the Skaikru fell from the sky to live by their own laws."

"Hey, I'm Trikru now." Octavia defended quickly.

"Can't help that you were born one of us." Raven laughed, slapping her leg lightly.

The day passed quickly, the four of them taking the time to just relax, eating and talking until the sun started to set below the horizon.

Once the sun had fully set, Octavia opened a box that had been hidden away at the back of the boat, revealing several unmarked bottles of liquid. "Monty's moonshine, I'm not sure if it's him who's still making it but it's definitely the same recipe."

"What is it?" Ontari asked curiously as Raven and Lincoln both grinned, holding their hands out for a bottle.

"Drink it and see." Lincoln grinned.

* * *

"You're all insane." Clarke said disapprovingly as the four of them stumbled of the boat back onto solid land, each of them completely drunk, "You were on the boat in the middle of a lake, with no one around to help you, and you decided to get drunk? What if you fell in?"

"Then we might have been in a little bit of trouble." Octavia laughed, stumbling against Lincoln, who nearly fell backwards himself before regaining his balance.

Raven nodded, laughing herself as she propped up Ontari who looked worse off that any of them, the powerful warrior barely managing to stay on her feet as she swayed, looking like the slightest breeze would be enough to cause her to topple over. "How did you even know where we were?" She asked, her speech slurring slightly.

Clarke crossed her arms, "My girlfriend rules the city, no one does anything without it getting back to her. The man you hired the boat from sent a message to Lexa asking her to make sure you paid him before the end of the week. Plus you were making enough noise that someone would have come and got me sooner or later anyway."

"We're fine." Ontari whispered, practically draped across Raven's back, "Come with us Clarke, let's go back on the boat." She smiled excitedly, trying to pick herself up and go back where they had come from.

"No you don't." Clarke said quickly, taking the coat that was lying over the side of the boat and wrapping it round Ontari's shoulders before draping the warriors arm over her shoulders to take the weight off of Raven who was looking greener by the second.

She practically carried the warrior back to the city, the other three trailing after her like a herd of lost, disorientated sheep.

The guards at the base of the Commanders tower where disgruntled when she told them to operate the elevator so late at night but a stern look from her and they quickly nodded their agreement at her, stumbling to do as Wanheda had said.

By the time they had reached the floor where their rooms where Ontari was practically unconscious on the floor of the elevator propped against the wall and the other three were using each other to prop themselves up.

Clarke rolled her eyes as the elevator opened, Lexa standing in front of her yawning tiredly, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I would ask you whether you found them, but I heard their incoherent singing as the elevator came up."

Nodding, Clarke jerked her head back towards them, "A nice picnic on the lake turned into a drinking session, and it turns out that Ontari can't hold her liquor."

Lexa smiled softly as she looked at the Azgeda on the floor, who was gently swaying her foot along with the slurred singing of her companions, "I doubt Nia had much use for a drunken bodyguard. I assume she's struggling to stand up?"

As Clarke's answering nod, Lexa pushed her towards the other three, kneeling down besides Ontari to slip her arms underneath her, the muscles in her arms straining as she stood back up with the girl in her arms. "You make sure that Octavia and Lincoln get to the right room ok?"

"What about Raven?" Clarke asked as she pulled the three other apart, pulling on Octavia and Lincoln's wrists, Lincoln being the only one of the four of them even close to starting to sober up.

Lexa grinned, "Raven I'm taking your girlfriend to bed, I assume you will want to come with me rather than going to sleep with Octavia and Lincoln."

"No way you are taking my girlfriend anywhere without me!" Raven announced hotly, stumbling after Lexa, who had already started walking down the hall.

Ducking into their bedroom, Lexa gently placed Ontari on the bed, pulling off her shoes and placing her coat to one side before pulling the blankets up to cover her.

Ontari caught at her arm as she tried to move away, looking up at Lexa curiously, "Where's Raven? And why is my head hurting so bad?" She groaned, holding her hand to her head miserably.

Gently, Lexa ran her fingers through Ontari's hair, "Your head hurts because you drank Skaikru alcohol when you haven't ever had the chance to get used to our type of alcohol. You need to sleep if off ok? And your girlfriend is currently stuck in the door so I'm going to go rescue her and then send her straight over to you."

Ontari nodded, holding her head again as the motion caused her head to hurt even more.

Lexa crossed the room quickly, opening the door properly to let Raven in who had been trying to pull it open the wrong way, "Come on Raven, go to sleep, you need all the rest you're going to get if you're going to deal with Ontari in the morning."

Once Raven was settled, Lexa left quickly going back to her room, where Clarke was already waiting, getting ready for bed as she walked through the door.

"Hey." She said softly, "How are Octavia and Lincoln?" She asked as she climbed straight into the bed, having already gotten ready to sleep before Clarke went out to find their wayward friends.

"They're in a better state than Ontari and Raven, Lincoln had practically got it together when I left so they should be fine."

Clarke slipped in beside her as Lexa opened her arms for Clarke to crawl into, "Raven managed to trap herself on a door and Ontari's going to feel awfully ill tomorrow, but they'll be fine as well. Jealous that we weren't invited to their party?"

"Not at all." Clarke laughed, "I got to see you teaching all day, and have I ever told you how amazing you are with all the nightbloods."

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Lexa grinned, her eyes closing as Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lexa, now go to sleep. If we wake up early enough we can go and wake them all up tomorrow by crashing pots and pans together."

Lexa smirked as Clarke tucked her head underneath Lexa's chin. "Sounds like fun."

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review! xxx**


	100. The 100

**A/N: Hey! :) Chapter 100. This is actually insane, I never imagined getting this far but here we are. Together because even though I'm the writer, you guys have carried me through this. Rest assured this fic isn't going to be ending for a long time, and I hope that you all keep following and reading because writing this I have made some amazing friends who are fast becoming family. So to my facebook chat, you know who you are and you are all amazing and such brilliant people and I have loved getting to know you all. This chapter is one that has been planned right from the beginning of me writing this. Because I like the symmetry of it, with the number matching up with the name of the show. I am nervous posting this but I hope you all enjoy it and I can't wait to hear what you think! :) I love you all so much, and I mean that completely genuinely! xxx**

"Are you ready for this?" Octavia asked quietly, as Clarke stared straight ahead at the heavy wooden door in front of her, "Last chance to back out if you're not completely sure that this is what you want."

Clarke bit her lip nervously, gripping Raven's hand as she stood beside her, "Thank you but I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Good, because we all think that deciding to marry Lexa is the best decision you have ever made Clarke." Raven smiled nodding to the guards on the doors.

The doors swung open in front of her and Clarke caught sight of the main square which had been prepared for their ceremony.

A great bonfire was in the center of the space, the flames flickering and jumping up towards the sky. Ahead of that was a raised dais, the twelve clan leaders in their seats, gathered from across the lands of the Thirteen Clans for the bonding ceremony of their Commander.

The people of the coalition were gathered below the dais, standing in a hushed silence as they waited for the two great leaders to arrive. The Skaikru party Abby had brought with her stood at the front, the Trikru people directly across from them. As the clans of the two people being joined they stood proudly in front of the other eleven.

"Show time Clarke." Octavia muttered, before pushing at her shoulders, causing Clarke to take her first step out of the door and for every one to turn and look back at her, marveling at the beauty of the sky leader.

Forgoing the traditional white of her people, Clarke had embraced the grounder tradition of wearing something that reflected her clan, so she was in a floor length sky blue gown that Octavia and Raven had had commissioned especially. The dress was simple and understated but over the top of it she had a inky dark blue corset that pulled in the material to hug her curves. At her side hung a decorative short sword, to show her reputation as Wanheda, and instead of a veil she was wearing a long cloak made of the same coarse material that the sashes on her war armor was cut from. Finally, her hair had been braided intricately, having took hours to finish to show her new status as the full equal of the Commander of the Thirteen Clans.

Following behind her, Raven and Octavia were wearing full ceremonial armor rather than bridesmaids dresses, but their hair was pulled back in loose braids and they carried no weapons.

The three of them walked through the square until they reached the dais, Octavia and Raven stepping aside and pulling the cloak from her shoulders as Clarke ascended the steps, standing in front of the clan leaders and looking out over the crowd waiting to catch sight of Lexa walking towards her, having not seen her girlfriend all day with their friends deliberately barring them from seeing each other.

Abby tried to catch Clarke's eye, but all her daughters focus was on the doors where Lexa would soon be appearing. She had envisioned many things for her daughters wedding day, but never had she ever though that one day she would be watching her daughter stand in front of thousands of people to marry their leader, a warrior from the ground. As much as she may have resented Lexa in the past, seeing the shine in Clarke's eyes, Abby couldn't remember one reason why she had ever thought that they didn't belong together, heart, body and soul.

Everyone saw the moment their Commander arrived in Clarke's face, the way her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. They turned round to see Lexa herself, flanked by Ontari and Lincoln, confidently walking from the tower, with eyes only for the girl she was about to give her life to.

Lexa's dress was pure white, it seemed that whilst Clarke had embraced the grounder ceremonies and traditions, Lexa had equally embraced the Skaikru. Choosing a dress that was loose and flowing and seemed to dance and swirl around her legs as she walked. For the first time ever, her people saw her without a single braid in her hair, instead the majority was left down around her shoulders, with just a small section pinned back to leave her face bare. Around her waist was tied a crimson piece of material to match the sash on her armor and lazily swinging from her side was her own ceremonial blade. Even dressed as she was, the Commander looked as deadly as she ever did, her back straight and her chin raised proudly as she moved.

Ontari and Lincoln stood side by side with their partners as Lexa met Clarke, standing face to face to her with a small smile, her eyes asking for one last time if this was definitely what Clarke wanted. Clarke just ghosted her fingers over the back of Lexa's hand and giving a small, firm smile of their own before they stepped back to allow Luna to address the crowd.

"People of the coalition." Luna called, not needing to raise her voice because for the first time in history Polis was silent. "Today you are here to witness something amazing, something that has never happened before in our entire history. You are here to witness your Heda tie her life to another, through nothing more than pure and honest love. It's never been done before because for generations we have been taught that love is weakness and to be Commander you have to be alone. Well today Lexa is proving that nothing could be less true, and it is to my joy and great honor that they asked me to lead this ceremony for my greatest friend, of whom I couldn't be prouder."

Lexa smiled brightly as Luna turned slightly and nodded to her, "Lexa you are the longest reigning Commander, you are loved by your people and you love each of them. I am sure I speak for every one of us when I say we are overjoyed that you have found happiness in this life with Clarke. Costia would have wanted this for you." The last part was mumbled quietly, heard only by Clarke and Lexa themselves.

"And Clarke, you fell from the sky, you felled the mountain, you became a warrior who will never be forgotten. But by far, your greatest feat in this life, and the one that should be cherished above all others, is you showing us all a better way, fighting for peace, and teaching Lexa how to be truly happy again. The two of you are leading the way to a better world, and we will all follow you until our dying breath." Luna said fiercely, the people gathered cheering in agreement.

"Now, it's time for you to swear your lives to each other, I believe Skaikru call this your vows?" She said with a grin once everyone had settled down again.

Clarke nodded at her, pulling the sword from where it hung on her hip and dropping it on the floor in front of Lexa, "Everything I am, and everything I have I lay at your feet. From the moment I stepped foot on the ground, my life was only about making sure my people survived to the end of each day. I never asked for it, I never wanted it, but I became a leader, and I hated every moment of it. But I would not change that for anything. The first time I saw you, everything changed, you were powerful and strong, and also incredibly intimidating." There were a few laughs from the crowd at that last part, "But in you I found a guide, a friend, and then something more, the potential for true happiness. I could lie and say that I loved you from the first moment our eyes met but that would be a lie. I came to love you bit by bit, over the time we spent together, over calming words in between struggles and hardships. And I never though that I would have this, so now I swear my life to you, to love you, and to follow you for the rest of my life, wherever you go. From this day on my loyalty is to you first before anything else, and I will never cause you harm."

Luna held out her hand to Clarke, passing her a small circle of silver which Clarke slipped onto Lexa's finger.

Lexa stared into Clarke's eyes for a moment, silenced by what Clarke had said, before her eyes flicked down to the ring she was now wearing on her hand. Pulling her arm back, she drew her own blade, holding her arm out to release it and let it drop to the floor in the same way Clarke had done with hers, but then she paused, impulsively handing it over to Clarke instead, "I trust you with me, with all that I am, and with all that I hold dear, and I place it into your hands freely and without condition. After I lost Costia I thought that I would never lost again, I was so alone, for so many years and I truly believed that all that remained was the Commander, that Lexa was a distant memory. The world had lost its vibrancy for me, but from the moment you stepped into my tent, as an enemy, the colors started coming back. I cannot promise that I will never have to make a hard choice again, but I will protect you with all of my might and to the end of my days, because I love you Clarke, and I owe you my soul, which I thought had been lost to me."

Clarke's eyes were tearful as Lexa gently took hold of her hand, slipping the matching ring to hers onto Clarke's finger. "I will love you to the end of my days Clarke, and in whatever life comes next, I swear that I will find you again and love you there."

Luna smiled at them both, stepping forward as they placed their hands on top of each other to wrap a long piece of silky ribbon around their joined hands, "Before the people of the thirteen clans you have have sworn yourselves to each other. In the eyes of all you are now a single bonded couple, bound together for the rest of your lives. May you lead long, happy lived filled with love and happiness." The crowd quickly recognized their cue cheering loudly and shouting congratulations at the two of them as Luna smirked, slipping Lexa's sword from Clarke's hand and jerking her head back towards Lexa, "This is the point where you kiss her and you probably don't want to accidentally impale her with a sword this soon after joining your lives together."

Lexa laughed as she brushed Luna aside, pulling Clarke towards her and crashing their lips together, clinging to her shoulders as Clarke's found their way round to wrap around her back.

Everything else was pushed aside and for that moment it was just the two of them, reveling in each other and officially recognizing their connection for the world to see.

* * *

The party that night was the greatest Polis had ever seen.

Even those in the city who had initially opposed to the break from tradition the wedding was were swept up in the festivities as music sounded through the streets and people danced and laughed, drinking as they went.

"Hey!" Octavia yelled, Lincoln in tow as she bounded over to where Raven and Ontari where standing, "Why are you two still sober? Lincoln get them some drinks!"

Lincoln grinned, placing his hands on Octavia's shoulders to keep her still as he smirked knowingly at Ontari, "Not feeling so good?"

"Even thinking of drinking that poison makes me feel sick to my stomach, I have no idea how you people do this." She groaned as Raven laughed, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Lot's of practice, and most people don't try and keep up with Octavia on their first time drinking."

"Where are Lexa and Clarke?" Octavia asked curiously, looking around for the two newlyweds, "Starting the honeymoon early?"

Raven grinned and pointed behind her to where Lexa and Clarke were clearly visible, sitting on top of a roof together watching over the celebrations from above, "They seem to have decided they're more like birds than people lately."

* * *

"This is so weird." Clarke said softly, her eyes fixed on her ring, which was sparkling as the moonlight caught it, "Lexa we're married!"

Smiling in amusement, Lexa took hold of her hand as she nodded, so Clarke was forced to look up at her face rather than down at her hand, "You know I was there for that part right Clarke?"

"No, you don't understand." Clarke insisted, pulling on Lexa's hand to look at her ring, "This is for life, we're married for life."

"Clarke." Lexa said softly, cupping her cheek gently with one hand, "I need you to give me a little context, I don't understand the point you are attempting to make."

Grinning, Clarke placed her hand over Lexa's so their rings were resting against each other, "This is for life, no matter what happens, no one can take this away from us."

Lexa's smiled widened as she leaned forwards to rest her head against Clarke's. "I understand now Clarke, and you're right. This is ours forever."


	101. The Next Crisis

**A/N: Last chapter had an amazing response, I am so happy that you all enjoyed it and that I didn't get even one negative review, it means the world to me because it was so important for me to get that one right and I am so proud that you all seemed to like it so much. And now that we are passed that milestone, its onto the next storyline that I have had planned for a few weeks not loosely and Im really looking forward to writing :) Love you guys xxx**

"Pacing isn't going to make them get here any faster Octavia." Ontari smiled from her perch on a low hanging tree branch, her leg lazily swinging as it dangled down.

"It's been two weeks," Octavia moaned, "Polis just isn't the same without them."

Ontari smirked as she caught hold of the branch and swung to the side, dropping down to the floor beside Octavia, "Wasn't it you and Raven who insisted on the Skaikru tradition of a honeymoon?"

"Shof op." Octavia grumbled, as Ontari's smirk widened into a full grin. "I don't know why your so happy, your the one who has to tell Lexa about everything when you get back."

"You might sound less happy about that." Rolling her eyes, Ontari lowered herself to sit on a large boulder, set against the base of the tree. "She's going to be so angry that I didn't tell her sooner."

Octavia sat beside her, touching her arm sympathetically, "It wouldn't have changed anything, and they deserved this time to be happy before being thrust into the middle of more fighting."

Shaking her head, Ontari leaned back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes tiredly, "I haven't thought about my brother since I was child, but now I know that he's coming for Lexa's throne, and he's a stranger to me, I have no information that will help to stop him."

"He will try and he will fail." Octavia said confidently, "We've faced worse odds than anything he can possible throw at us. And he's only one nightblood, and from what your saying, the only one his faction has got. Even if they take down Lexa, which isn't going to happen because we're not going to let it, either you or Aden have a much greater chance of ascending to become Heda. Ok?"

Ontari opened her eyes before giving a small nod, "Ok." Her eyes flickered to something just out of Octavia's view, "They're home."

Turning round, Octavia saw two horse flying towards them, the riders laughing and urging the horses to go faster as they raced towards the city. Seeing Ontari and Octavia waiting for them, Lexa and Clarke slowed to a stop before swinging down to wrap their friends up in a warm hug, calling out happy greetings.

"So what has happened in my city in my absence?" Lexa asked, quick to check on the affairs of Polis before they continued talking about what Clarke and Lexa had been doing for the last two weeks with just the two of them and no contact with anyone else.

Ontari faltered for a moment, but took a deep breath, "While you've been gone, the city has been peaceful, but there's something we need to talk about rather urgently.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you have a brother, who shares out blood, and he is responsible for the attack on Arkadia because he leads the clan less armies. Which there are apparently now more of, and on top of that he is seeking to take my place?" Lexa asked as she stalked into her throne room, taking a seat quickly before looking at Ontari who was stood in front of her, doing her best to seem a picture of calm. "Ontari, breath, I'm not going to kill you for something that isn't in any way your fault. What I am angered at is that you didn't tell me, how long have you known?"

Thinking back, Ontari nodded slightly as she thought, "I've know since about two weeks before your wedding, but I also knew that he wouldn't be attacking so soon after the failed attempt on the Skaikru camp."

"You've known for a month?" Lexa asked disbelievingly, "How could you possibly keep this from me for so long?"

"Rebecca wanted you to be happy, as did I, while it wasn't a pressing issue it felt better to allow you to go ahead with your union to Clarke without that added worry of a potential future war." Ontari explained evenly.

Lexa's eyes narrowed slightly as she realized what Ontari had said, "You've been speaking to the first Commander? That is something only Heda is supposed to do."

Ontari shook her head, "She speaks to me and I answer."

"I would advise you to keep this to yourself." Lexa said thoughtfully, "It would make the ambassadors see you as a threat, and I wouldn't like to see anything happen to you. I understand why you remained silent, as much as I dislike that you did. I will forgive and forget if you vow to me that this will not happen again, do I have your word?"

"Sha Heda." Ontari said gratefully, dipping her chin as Lexa stood up and walked towards her, pulling on her arm to bring her to the war table in the corner of the room.

"I need you to tell me everything you have learned, it seems we will soon have a war to fight."


	102. Gamble

"This is a terrible plan." Clarke said tiredly as Lexa dismissed her generals and the door closed behind the last of them.

Lexa leaned against the table where markers mapped out the lands and the placements of the armies she had command over, "I commend you for your restraint Clarke, you've wanted to say that for the last hour."

"Well I'm making special efforts to not question you in front of your people." Clarke smiled slightly, before waving at the maps again, "If you try this there's no guarantee of you coming back."

Lexa nodded, "You're right there isn't, but there's a good chance that it will work as well. A lot less people have seen my face than you might think, I rarely travel outside of Trikru lands except to capitols, and I am almost always wearing my warpaint. Without the paint or braids I can go unnoticed."

"Because people aren't going to turn and look at the most beautiful girl in the entire world walking past them." Clarke grinned, winking slyly at Lexa as she sat down.

With a laugh, Lexa took a seat beside Clarke, "You are very sweet Clarke, but trust me, I can fade into the background when I choose."

"Well then," Clarke said thoughtfully, "Take me with you."

"No, no way." Lexa shook her head firmly, "I will not risk your life in this, not that I don't trust in your abilities. But more than personal feelings, I need someone I trust to remain in Polis and lead, now that we are married there is no one I trust more to look after my people."

"I really don't like it Lexa." She said doubtfully.

Slipping from her chair, Lexa knelt in front of Clarke and placed her hands on Clarke's legs, looking up at her seriously, "This plan is not a guarantee of anything, you are right. And no matter how we look at it, it is a risk to any who go. So if you truly do not believe that I should go, if you believe the risk is too high, then I won't. We are married now, and our decisions should be made together."

Clarke's lips quirked upwards, as she leaned forwards to lean her head against Lexa's, "I hate that you're so reasonable. But you're right, you're always right, we don't know anywhere near enough about these people. You'll be taking at least Octavia though right?"

"And Ontari as well, the three of us will claim to be Azgeda, cast as much doubt on me and Octavia being Trikru as possible. Even now, grudges still run deep through regions of our two territories, it will make us safer." Lexa explained quietly.

"But what if she's recognized by him?" Clarke asked worriedly as Lexa pulled back and shook her head.

"Ontari was trained to be invisible, even many of Azgeda would struggle to identify her unless they worked in the Ice Palace itself whilst Nia was still alive. And the three of us will be dressed to appear inconspicuous."

"And whilst you're gone?" Clarke sighed.

Lexa smiled, leaning forwards to kiss her sweetly, "Look after our people, ai hodnes."


	103. Getting In

**A/N: Two updates in one day, a first for this fic :) Been toying with this idea for a few weeks now, and I hope you guys are going to enjoy the plot line thats gonna be carried out over the next few days. Not sure how long this ones gonna go for, but I am really interested to see what you guys think of this one, I love you guys, you're all awesome! xxx**

Octavia and Ontari were already at the gate a full half hour before Lexa had told them to meet her.

"So what do you think of this plan then?" Octavia asked curiously as Ontari rearranged her saddle bags, making sure that she had everything she needed for an extended journey.

Smiling at Octavia, she fastened the pouch she had been going through, "I think that we're probably going to get killed."

Octavia nodded, "Good, at least we're on the same page."

Laughing, Ontari pulled herself up onto her horse, "This is important, and if anyone can pull it off then it's us. All we have to do is sneak in and then do our very best not to get murdered."

"You say that like it's so simple." Octavia sighed.

"It is." Ontari said calmly, "Never walk into a situation unless you already have a way of escaping, and don't trust anyone except me and Lexa, you'll be just fine."

Ontari and Octavia were dressed similarly, they had been told to dress so as to not draw attention so they had each opted to leave their armor behind and instead travel in old shirts and thick winter coats that they had been able to trade for in the market. Each of the two of them was carrying a sword, but they were poorly made and both knew that if they got into real fighting they would need to find another weapon quickly. It was an annoyance but the further they looked from who they actually were, the safer they were going to be once they reached their destination.

"I thought I would be the first here." Lexa smiled, as she slowed her horse to a stop beside them.

Octavia and Ontari both looked at her curiously, the normally flawless looking Commander looked disheveled. Her hair was pulled to the right side of her head and carefully braided so it fell over the majority of her right eye, which was now a brilliant shade of blue, and she wore a scarf around her neck that could be pulled up to cover her nose and mouth. The clothes she wore were mismatched and far too big for her, and the sword that hung from an old scrap of leather on her waist was well worn, notches clearly visibly in the blade.

"Wow, if I didn't know that you were you, I'd never guess it." Octavia said, leaning forwards slightly to look at her face, "Are you wearing a contact lens in that eye?"

Lexa nodded, "A gift from Abby to give us a reason to get into the camp. People are exiled from clans because they are born with something different that makes others fear them. Frankly I find it ridiculous but that's just the way things are. I heard of a man a few years ago who was born with one brown eye and one blue, his mother helped him hide it all his life, but one day they slipped up and his village killed him for it. It's one of the things that I desire to change before my death and the end of my rule."

Ontari nodded, "It's a good plan, and it makes them far less likely to guess that you are Heda, everyone's heard descriptions of you and other than Skaikru, no one has or is aware of how to change the color of someone's eye like Abby has done for you."

Gesturing towards the road, Lexa smiled at the two of them, "Well then, shall we get started on our journey, we have many miles to cover before dark."

Riding at full speed, with only a few breaks to give the horses time to rest and for the three riders to eat and stretch their legs, it still took the entire day to cross from Trikru lands into Azgeda and then to follow the border with Floukru all the way up until they reached the unclaimed lands that the clanless armies had been sighted by Lexa's scouts.

Following the directions they had been given by the scouting team, they entered an ominous looking wooded area that was near silent as they picked their way through, heading deeper and deeper towards the heart of the forest until they were forced to dismount and lead their horses because of how close the trees stood together and how low the branches hung.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice, as Lexa felt a sharp blade press against her lower back.

Freezing in position, she cleared her throat slightly, causing Ontari and Octavia to turn to her questioningly, only to freeze themselves when they saw the position she was in.

Lexa quickly held up her hands as she felt the knife dig a little deeper into her back, "Wait, we're not here to attack the camp, we were told by a good friend to come here."

"Who?" The voice came again, harsh and impatient.

"Emori." Lexa answered evenly, "Our village in Azgeda cast us out and we met her on the Commander's road, she told us this was the place to come for those who wanted to see the Commander fall."

The person with the knife to her throat chuckled, "Really? And why would you want to see Lexa kom Trikru dead."

Taking a deep breath, Lexa twisted around so the man behind her could catch a glimpse of the fake colored eye, "I don't particularly, but I would like to return home and I am willing to do anything to make that happen."

Octavia nodded along with her, stepping forwards with Ontari beside her, "That's right, we're here to join your army."


	104. Birthright

After they had been found by a guard on their approach to the camp, they had quickly had their weapons and supplies taken from them before they were blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs and led through the trees until they reached a tent which they were roughly shoved inside. They could tell they were still all there because they heard the sound of their companions landing heavily on their knees beside them.

"Don't move." They heard, from the same man who had found them in the forest, "The true Commander will be along any minute to take a look at you."

There was a long pause, eventually Lexa tilted her head to the side slightly before concluding that they must have been left alone, "Are you both ok?" She whispered, deciding to follow the order and stay perfectly still in case it was some sort of test.

"Absolutely great." Octavia shot back sarcastically, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Ontari grinned slightly, realizing that they had been placed in a line with Lexa in the middle, Octavia on the right and her on the left. "You said you wanted more adventure, changing your mind?"

"Not at all." Octavia answered her, shifting slightly, "Wish we had chairs though, this floors uneven and my knees hurt."

Lexa laughed, her body relaxed despite the uncomfortable position she was sitting in, "I thought you wanted to be a great warrior? And yet you can't kneel on a floor without complaining."

Instead of a snarky reply from Octavia as she was expecting, Lexa was answered by a low chuckle from across the room, and she heard the creak of a chair as someone stood up and came towards them, "Many people have tried to join my army, many have knelt in the same place you are now, none have been so fearless before."

Turning her head towards the sound of the mans voice, Lexa's lips quirked upwards, "You sound a lot younger than I expected, Commander."

The material over her eyes was suddenly pulled away, blinking rapidly at the sudden bright light of the inside of the tent, the man in front of her quickly came into view, "What does my age really matter? The false Commander living in the capitol ascended when she was barely sixteen years old. I am seven years older than she was."

Lexa looked at the man curiously, noticing that whilst he may have been born Azgeda, he didn't have the same scars that most of them carried. His resemblance to Ontari was only slight, which she nearly let out a cry of relief for, as it made it far less likely that anyone would even suspect a connection. Even his hair and eyes were different, his hair sandy blonde and his eyes icy blue as he stared at Lexa waiting for a response.

"I don't believe it matters at all." She replied, keeping her voice casual, "I was just surprised, and do you really treat all of the people who want to join your army like this? I wouldn't have thought it's a particularly good way to inspire loyalty."

He grinned as he gently brushed the hair away from her face so he could see the fake blue right eye, "Only those who try and sneak up on my camp."

Taking a gamble that he was intrigued by them rather than passing the time, Lexa waited until he removed his hand before smoothly standing up and stretching her legs, "We were hardly sneaking up on you, three of us with horses crashing through the trees? We couldn't have been more apparent."

Smiling and nodding in acknowledge of her point, he pulled the blindfolds of Ontari and Octavia, waiting for them to get their eyes adjusted before following Lexa's lead and standing up. "So, tell me why you want to join me then?"

Ontari grinned as Octavia rolled her eyes, Lexa quickly stepping to the side to stamp on Octavia's foot, "Sorry about them, our family lived in a small village on the border of Azgeda and Trikru, when I was born we were no longer welcome, for obvious reasons."

He nodded sympathetically, "You will find many of my people share similar stories, which is why our war is so important."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you the one to lead your people?" Octavia asked hesitantly, "I'm sure there are lots of people who would be able to, why you?"

"Because it is my birthright," He answered easily, pulling a knife from a sheath at his hip.

Octavia backed up quickly as he stepped forward with the knife, but he caught hold of her shoulder, holding her firmly before quickly running the blade over his exposed forearm, allowing black blood to drip down onto the floor.

"Natblida." Ontari said quietly, looking at the man who should have grown up as her brother rather than a stranger, "So you're going to take control of the capitol, of the thirteen clans?"

"Yes." He nodded, cutting the ropes binding their hands before stepping back and opening his arms, "And after meeting you, you are each welcome to join my army."


	105. Secret Message

"No way is it really going to be this simple." Octavia said once they had finally been left alone in a small tent on the edge of the camp which they had been told was theirs to sleep in.

Lexa nodded as she sat down on the furs that had been layed out for them to sleep on, "Of course it won't, he may have invited us in, but there's guards outside our tent and our weapons are gone."

"So what does that mean?" Octavia asked, "What do we do next?"

Ontari shushed her impatiently, shrugging off her coat before dropping to the ground beside Lexa, "There will be some sort of test to prove we can be trusted and are being honest about wanting to join the army, probably soon rather than later so just be quiet and get some sleep."

Lexa laughed as Octavia crossed the room grumbling to herself under her breath before nudging Lexa over a little so she could slip under the covers beside her, "You used to be so much more fun."

"We're about to jump into the middle of a war, you really think now's an appropriate time for fun?" Ontari shot back over Lexa's head.

Sighing, Lexa smacked them both in the stomachs impatiently, "Just go to sleep, I am tired and it's late."

* * *

Standing up from her bed, Clarke moved to the window, leaning against the ledge as she looked out in the direction Lexa had rode off that morning. It was the first time since Lexa had been shot that they hadn't slept beside each other and she was deeply mourning the loss of her wife's presence in their bed. It was a cold night without Lexa's warm arms draped over her waist.

Hearing a knock at the door, she turned as Aden slipped in, his face apologetic as she smiled and invited him to join her.

"Struggling to sleep Aden?" Clarke asked with a small smile as he stood at her side, watching the road as though Lexa was going to reappear any second.

"None of us can really sleep whenever she is away anywhere dangerous. We love her." He answered quietly, speaking for both himself and the other night bloods. "Some of the younger ones have been having nightmares."

Clarke pulled him towards her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "She will be fine Aden, I promise, she's too stubborn to let anything stop her returning. So you need to stay strong for the others ok? They need you."

"Sha Clarke." He said quietly, before looking up at her hesitantly, "Would it be ok if I stayed in here tonight?"

Smiling, she gestured to the bed, "Go ahead, get some sleep Aden."

* * *

The three of them were jolted awake by loud coughing at the foot of their little makeshift bed.

Groaning, Octavia tried to pull the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the noise, but Lexa's eyes snapped open quickly and she roughly tugged on Octavia's arm to get her to sit up.

"Rise and shine ladies, it's time for your initiation." The man in the center of their tent grinned at them, "Get ready, we leave in ten minutes."

"Told you." Ontari hissed at Octavia as they tiredly pulled on their boots and jackets before following him out of the tent.

* * *

The three of them were crouched in the trees overlooking the road that ran along the edge of the forest. Every week a supply wagon went along the road delivering supplies to the Desert Clan from Polis, but this week weapons were being included because of the added threat of the clan less armies on their borders. They had been ordered to attack the wagon and leave no one alive who would be able to locate the whereabouts of where the camp may be.

Glancing around to see if anyone was watching them within earshot, Octavia leaned in towards Lexa, "This is insane, we're about to attack your people, and we haven't even been given weapons."

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice." Lexa whispered back quietly, "It is vital that we get accepted into the camp and so this is what we must do."

"Lexa we've been told to kill them!" Octavia hissed.

Ontari shushed her quickly as Lexa glared at her warningly, "Be careful Octavia, using my name is dangerous here, we have no idea who could be listening."

"Moba." Octavia backed down quickly, "But surely this doesn't sit right with you."

Sighing, Lexa gave her a hard look, "Of course it doesn't, I hate that we are in a position where this is even a viable option, but we are at war, and this is the way we save the most lives."

As they heard the sound of wheels bouncing over the uneven surface of the road, and the rhythmic sound of the horses hooves, Octavia nodded reluctantly, "Ok, I understand."

"Good." Ontari breathed, "Because it's almost time."

"Stop." Lexa said suddenly, as she caught sight of the convoy herself, "There's only three, knock them out cleanly, maybe we can do this without killing."

"The boss isn't going to like that." Octavia said doubtfully.

Lexa shook her head, "I don't care, these are my people, we have to at least try to spare their lives."

A moment later the first of the horses passed underneath the branch they were on, as the front of the wagon came into view they dropped down into the back of it, seizing hold of the warriors riding it and slamming their heads onto the wooden bar in front of them.

Hopping over into the drivers seat, Ontari quickly pulled back on the reins to stop the wagon before they jumped down.

"So what now?" Octavia asked, looking back up at the trees, "Is someone going to come and help us with this lot?"

"Unlikely." Ontari replied as she started rifling through the back of the wagon, tossing each of them one of the short sword she found their before sliding one into the sword loop on her own belt, "We haven't finished the job we were sent to do."

Lexa leaned over the edge of the wagon, gripping hold of a shovel, "Well if we're going to kill them, it would be wise to bury them so the bodies aren't found."

"That's cold." Octavia said quietly, staring at the three men unconscious in the front of the cart. "They're people, with families and lives."

"Ours come first." Lexa said, her face impassive as she hauled the first one from the wagon, gesturing for Octavia to bring over the other two.

Slipping down the embankment on the opposite side of the road, Lexa worked solidly for an hour to dig a hold wide and deep enough for all three of them, assisted by Ontari as Octavia carefully went through what else was in the wagon.

Once the hole was finished, she shooed Ontari away back up onto the road as she rolled the three men into the ground.

When she climbed back up she was covered with dirt and drops of crimson liquid dropped from the blade of her sword onto the ground, accompanied by a fine mist of it that was smudged slightly against the dirt on her cheek.

"You-?" Octavia started to ask, before trailing off as Lexa tossed the sword into the back of the cart, pulling a clean one from the wooden crate and fastening it to her side.

"It had to be done."

* * *

"You did well." The leader of the clan less armies greeted them with a wide smile as they walked into the camp, "So now you are a part of our family, and my family are welcome to call me by my name, I am Matthew."

Lexa stepped forward and gripped his arm tightly, "Irisa."

"Well, Irisa, welcome to the army." He grinned as the warriors gather around cheered.

* * *

"Clarke, you're needed in the throne room now." Lincoln said as he stepped into her room, "We have just gotten news about Lexa, Octavia and Ontari."

Dropping the book she had been reading, she hurriedly followed after him as he led the way up to the throne room, the doors quickly pulled open to allow her to slip through.

Her stride faltered slightly as she hesitated over where to go, but Indra and Roan both quickly motioned towards Lexa's throne, which she realized made sense now they were married and Lexa had trusted her to lead in her absence.

As she sat down, she found herself face to face with three men who were coated in a thick layer of dirt, with the one on the end nursing a ugly cut down his forearm.

"Who are you?" She asked impatiently, eager for news of the three of them.

Stepping forward the man in the middle offered her a scrap of paper. "We were on a supply run to the Desert Clan, when we were ambushed out of nowhere, when she woke up we were buried and that paper was in my hand." He explained quickly, before falling silent as Clarke raised her hand, her eyes glued on the graceful letters that were unmistakably Lexa's handwriting.

 _I apologize for what we had to do to the three of you, but it was necessary and may have spared many people across the Thirteen Clans their lives._

 _I am Lexa kom Trikru, Heda kom Jus._

 _I understand you may be reluctantly to believe these words, but take this letter to Clarke kom Skaikru, Wanheda and Mountain Slayer in Polis and she will confirm the truth in what I say, that this was vital for the survival of us all._

 _Clarke,_

 _I wish I could see you in person, but this is the only way I can get a message to you, and I fear I won't be able to send you anything more until this is all over._

 _We found the camp and we are accepted into it, when we have the information we need to topple this uprising then I will return home to you. I count the days until then._

 _And tell Lincoln and Raven that Ontari and Octavia are well and they shouldn't be worried, I will bring them both home, I swear on my life._

 _With love always,_

 _Lexa_

Clarke grinned as she offered the note to Lincoln who was stood beside her, before looking back at the three men in front of her, awaiting confirmation of the authenticity of the note they had carried back to the city.

"What is written in that letter is the truth, and you will each be well rewarded for bringing it back to me, please, rest and see to any wounds you might have with our healers and then join me for a meal before you leave the city."

"Mochof Wanheda." They bowed before quickly exiting the room to head for a well deserve path.

As soon as they were gone and everyone else had followed them out at her unspoken command, Clarke stood and wrapped her arms around Lincoln, "They're safe Lincoln, they actually pulled it off."

He just smiled, hugging her back tightly as he reread the words on the page, especially Lexa's promise to bring home Octavia and Ontari. In all the years he had know the Commander, she had never once broken a promise unless she had no other choice. Her honor was what made her the greatest Commander they had ever had, and her words eased the tense feeling he had had all day. Allowing him to finally breath easy as he just held Clarke as she cried in relief.


	106. Truth or Lies?

"Irisa!" Matthew called as he jogged across the camp to catch up to Lexa.

They had been a part of the camp for almost a week at this point and so far very little had happened, Matthew seemed to be waiting for something to happen before he moved forward with his plans so his people were just focusing on training in the interim. Which would have worked just fine if it wasn't putting massive strain on Ontari and Lexa's ability to hide their night blood. Even the slightest mistake could cost them their lives.

"Where are you running off to so early in the morning?" He smiled charmingly as he fell into step beside Lexa.

Pushing her hair back from her face, and mourning the absence of her usual braids, she smiled up at him, "I needed to go for a walk or I would have strangled my sisters. I love them dearly but their bickering grows tiresome very quickly."

With a laugh, he offered out his arm, which she took quickly knowing that building a connection and trust between them was the fastest way to gaining information, "I suppose I was lucky then, growing up without siblings."

Lexa grinned, "They can be a blessing and a curse."

"I'm sure." He smiled back, before pausing and gesturing to the sword on her hip, "I haven't seen you training with my men, sure you know how to use that?"

Smirking, Lexa ghosted her hand over the hilt of the blade, "Trust me, I could run rings around you men, when you find me a worthy opponent I may spar with someone."

With a calculating look he stepped back slightly, drawing his own sword, "I'm sure I am more than a match for you."

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, Lexa shot him a dazzling smile, stepping in close to lay her hand on his chest, "You are Heda Matthew, I could never compare, and why would I ever want to fight you?"

They broke apart as they heard a low whistle off to their right, "What did I tell you?" Lexa sighed, feigning annoyance, "Insufferable both of them."

Looking over to where the sound originated from they saw Ontari and Octavia standing side by side with their arms crossed, laughing and grinning at Lexa.

Matthew shook his head in frustration, "Your family makes interrupting us into an art form, are you sure I cannot have them killed?"

"Don't be cruel, my entire life, they have been all I've had in the entire world."

Gently, he raised her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "Then I obey your wishes."

As he walked away, Ontari and Octavia quickly made their way over to her.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Octavia murmured quietly, "It better be paying off."

Lexa nodded, watching Matthew's back as he retreated further and further away, "I think it is, he speaks to me about things he probably shouldn't, I believe in an attempt to impress me."

"So how long until we can go home?" Ontari asked softly, looking around to make sure they were really alone. "I hate being here."

Reaching out, Lexa touched her shoulder sympathetically, "I hate it too, but right now we have no idea what he is planning besides overthrowing me, all we need is something, just one little detail that will give us the edge we need to win without losing thousands of lives."

* * *

Two weeks into their stay and they finally had what they were looking for.

Lexa had distracted Matthew for just long enough so that Ontari and Octavia could sneak into his command tent where they had found several documents and maps laying out the plans of attack for when the army marched on Polis. They had been careful to duplicate the plans before stowing the originals carefully away so they wouldn't be missed. And during her conversations with him, Matthew had told he the timescale he was working to before he attacked in full force.

That night when they all got back to their tent, Lexa nearly cried in relief when she saw that they had found everything they needed so they could slip away.

"When are we going?" Octavia asked quickly, once Lexa had announced that the plans were more than enough for them to work with.

"We'll go tonight, wait until midnight and then slip away when most of the camp is sleeping." Lexa said decisively, "The nearest village is less than five miles from here, we can make it in less than two hours if we move quickly and we'll be able to get horses there. If all goes well, we can be back in Polis by morning."

* * *

Everything was still and pitch black as the three of them slipped from the tent that they had been living in, darting from tent to tent as they headed for the direction they knew the main road was in, knowing if they got onto it then they were safe.

Just as they were about to melt away into the forest, they heard a crash and a scream from the center of the camp.

"Lexa what are you doing?" Ontari hissed as the Commander paused and looked back towards the source of the noise. "These are not your people, you owe them nothing, let's go."

Lexa looked back at her two companions torn, "They are still people." Another scream came, this one laced with agony, "Even when we win, I will not just wipe out an entire group of people. They don't have to die here."

Octavia quickly moved towards her, holding up the bag she was carrying, "What about these? If we go back we might lose our chance to slip away tonight."

"Then you go." Ontari said reluctantly, "Go now whilst everyone's distracted and we'll follow as soon as we can. Get those maps and papers to Clarke quickly so she can start raising the defenses of the city."

Lexa nodded quickly, "Yes, we will follow shortly, so go now."

Reluctantly, Octavia dipped her head, "Sha Heda." Then she span on her heel and took off into the trees, disappearing from sight completely within moments.

A fresh chorus of panicked screaming rang out as Lexa and Ontari both pulled their swords, heading straight back towards the center of camp.

When they got there, they immediately saw what was causing the uproar. A panther the size of a horse was prowling around the camp fire, the people cowering away as it stepped over the bodies of those it had already ripped to shreds.

Matthew himself was in the group, his eyes widening as he saw the two of them appear on the other side of the clearing, desperately gesturing for them both to just turn and run before it was too late.

Catching hold of Lexa's arm, Ontari leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If we leave now, the panther will solve our problems for us."

"No." Lexa murmured back, "There is still an army in these woods, another leader will rise and the plans Matthew has drawn up will change, leaving our time here a waste."

Staring into her eyes for a moment, Ontari nodded, "Ok then. Plan?"

"Don't die." Lexa grinned, before stepping forward, her blade held loosely in her hand.

As she approached the beast, she leaned down for a moment to scoop up a sword that had been dropped by one of the fallen warriors.

Ontari circled it in the other direction, before pausing as Lexa cleared her throat and whistled.

The panther's head snapped round to look at her, and the growl it let out caused the entire clearing to vibrate with the power of it.

"You don't want them." She called softly, inching her way closer and closer, "Prey that doesn't fight back is boring, come and play with me beautiful." Her voice was low and soothing.

The growling grew louder as the cats tail started flicking from side to side, with a yowl it suddenly sprung forwards towards her.

With the lack of warning, Lexa only barely managed to leap sideways, landing heavily but bouncing to her feet quickly.

It span around again, about to leap for a second time, when suddenly three arrows were protruding from it's furred chest. Ontari dropped her bow quickly as it suddenly ran at her, she barely pulled her sword before it was on her, it's massive paw swiping and sending her flying halfway across the clearing, landing with a pained cry. A cry that matched the panthers, who limped on the paw that Ontari's sword had bit deeply into, causing thick red blood to seep into the forest floor as it moved towards the fallen warrior.

Lexa darted across, fearing she may not get there in time, as she pushed her body to the limit, kicking off from a large rock in the ground to land solidly on the cats back, her sword thrust deep into it's back.

It went wild, twisting and writhing in pain whilst at the same time it was trying to reach round and rip her in two. Sliding forward towards it's head, she placed her sword at the base of it's skull, driving it forward with all her might until she felt it's body shudder and fall to the ground lifeless.

Once the immediate danger was eliminated, Lexa rushed across to Ontari, who was wincing as she held her side. There eyes met, worry echoed in each of them as Lexa placed her hands on Ontari's side to stem the flow of blood from the ragged claw marks that were decorating her skin.

Matthew himself was the one who appeared at their side, his concern and thankfulness dissipating when he got a look at her injury. "Natblida." He growled.

Lexa snarled at him angrily as his hand went to his sword, "I thought you had honor, we saved your life. Take hers and I will end you."

With an irritated sigh, he pushed Lexa to the side roughly before pulling Ontari up into his arms, carrying her straight to his own tent, "Did anyone else see?" He asked as the tent flaps dropped shut behind them."

"I don't think so," Lexa replied absently, rifling through his things for supplies to care for her with, "They were too busy being grateful that they weren't dead."

Giving up any pretense of deferring to him, Lexa barked orders at him as they patched Ontari up. Once the bandaged were in place, Lexa stepped back and wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve, desperately thinking about how the situation could be salvaged.

"I have questions." Matthew said immediately, as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sure you do." She replied quietly.

"How much of what you've told me has been the truth?" He demanded immediately, a harsh betrayed tone coloring his voice.

Lexa sighed, leaning back, not caring about the black blood that was getting smeared onto the furs she was sitting on, "Honestly, very little. We needed somewhere safe to hide for a while, when it became apparent you were going to be heading off to war with the Commander, we decided it was time to slip away." She lied tiredly, "It is hard to find a place in the world if you have something that sets you apart like my eye. When we realized that our sister had night blood as well? Nowhere became safe."

"Speaking off, where's your other sister?" Matthew asked suspiciously.

"She can't fight, you were so kind to us, we couldn't just leave you to die which is why we came back. But she refused, so honestly I'm not sure any more, we always manage to find each other again at some point though. I'm sure I'll see her again."

Matthew leaned forwards, his head in his hands, "I don't know whether to believe you, you lied, my generals would tell me to kill you now. I thought there was something between us."

Slipping from her seat, Lexa knelt in front of him, "In another life perhaps, I am sorry, but I have to leave, I don't believe in the war you are about to fight."

"Is Irisa even your real name?" He asked softly, meeting her eyes.

Smiling, Lexa patted his knee, "You don't want me to answer that really, do you? I will slip away and never be seen again. But I did care, hold onto that because it is the one truth I will tell you that you should never question. You are gentle and honorable and I expected neither from you."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the back of the tent where there was another exit, "Go now, before I change my mind, and if I ever see you again I will kill you myself."

"Thank you."

"Don't." Matthew said quietly, "I am repaying the debt you are owed for saving me and my people, nothing more."

Dipping her chin, she pulled Ontari's arm over her shoulders, helping her stand so they could quickly slip from the tent.

There was a horse tied nearby, and Lexa quickly pushed Ontari onto it's back before climbing up herself, digging her heels into it's sides as they headed for the road in the same direction Octavia had gone.

"In the end, was anything you said to him real?" Ontari asked curiously, trying to take her mind from the pain in her side every time the horse took a step.

Lexa sighed, "Not a single word, I imagine he's going to be rather incensed when he attacks Polis and finds us waiting for him."

"It's almost funny." Ontari laughed, her voice pained. "Everything he's about to fight for, he could have had already if he's just killed you then and there."

"Yes, well luckily for us he didn't work out who I am or that might just have happened."

* * *

They caught up to Octavia an hour into their ride, and Lexa climbed down to walk beside her the rest of the way to the village where they acquired two horses to head back to Polis on.

In the end, Lexa's initial thinking was wrong and they reached Polis in the early afternoon rather than in the morning.

All that registered in Lexa's mind was Clarke's arms wrapping tightly around her as tears of happiness and pure relief poured down her wifes face as Clarke slipped Lexa's wedding ring back onto her finger where it belonged.

"Never leave for that long again." Clarke said against her ear, "I don't think I could bear it."

Despite the tired ache that was settling over her body, Lexa found the strength to wrap her arms round Clarke tightly, leaning her chin on her shoulder, "Never again Clarke, I never want to be separated from you again."


	107. War Council

Lexa's generals stood around the table in her war room as she layed out the plans they had stolen from Matthew's camp. All of their friends were present as well, with Ontari the only member of the war council sat down, having been threatened horrible things by Clarke if she didn't stay off her feet for a few days. Although Lexa knew fully well that it was Raven threatening to withhold sex after two weeks apart that had the Azgeda warrior on her best behavior.

"Ok, Matthew plans to attack in three days time at sunrise, because his scouts have told him that that is when the city is most vulnerable. He will attack with the majority of his army head on, but a small group including himself will strike from within the walls. They will head straight to the tower when the fighting begins so assassinate myself and the other night bloods." Lexa explained quickly, pointing out the markers on the maps, including the safe house that Matthew's men were already getting settled into as they spoke. "Matthew himself is going to be arriving tomorrow so it's important neither myself, Ontari or Octavia leaves this building in case we're recognized."

One of her generals scowled as he looked down at the map, "This man has no honor, assassination is a cowards tactic."

Lexa nodded, "I agree, but if I was in his position I would do the same. Matthew is a natblida, as soon as I fall and my potential successors are gone, the throne is his by default unless another natblida comes forward to challenge him, which is unlikely."

"He would kill his own blood?" Another man asked, looking pointedly at Ontari, who rolled her eyes.

"I am injured not deaf, and yes he would. We are Azgeda, family has never meant a great deal compared to power. And we haven't seen each other since I was a child, I doubt he remembers any more than my name, if he even remembers that much." She said quietly, hiding how much weight she was forced to lean on her arms to keep herself upright in the chair as pain lanced through her side.

Raven rubbed at her shoulder subtle, a silent show of support and comfort which Ontari gladly leaned into.

Indra cleared her throat, pointing at the safe house that was marked on the map, "Clearly the best course of action is to wait for him to arrive and then kill them before a battle can begin."

"No." Lexa said firmly, without hesitation, prompting curious looks from those around the table. "Killing Matthew doesn't guarantee the attack won't go ahead anyway. And besides, he may be willing to use cowardly methods but I am not. There is one way into this building, and when he arrives I will be waiting."

Lincoln nodded slowly, "Ok then, but we should get your students out of the city to somewhere safe, then he can't take power even if the worst happens."

"Which it won't." Clarke cut in immediately, "I have doubted you before but never again. You're going to win this."

Lexa smiled at her, "You all heard her, Wanheda has ordered me not to die, seems I have no choice in the matter."

"So how many men are you keeping with you Heda?" Indra asked her as the others chuckled.

"None," Lexa replied, pointing towards the gate, "All of you will be here to defend my city, I don't want a single warrior from Matthew's army breaching my gates."

Looking up, she nodded to her friends stood to her right. "Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Ontari will be the only ones staying with me. Matthew is only coming with a team of four, including himself, we will be just fine without any additional assistance."

"Heda, that decision could have dangerous consequences, I fell like I need to protest-"

"No." She said softly, cutting of the speaker, "This is my decision, an army is coming, and each and every one of you will be needed to defeat it. Whilst I am here, Indra will lead in my stead."

"You do me great honor Heda." Indra bowed her head, "But I will be uneasy riding into battle without you."

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement of her words, "I know, but it is necessary. I cannot join you until we are finished with our task."

"Then I will lead your armies until you arrive to take over from me." Indra agreed.

"Mochof Indra." Lexa smiled, before waving her hand to dismiss them all, "Now go, the next few days will be difficult, you should all get a good nights rest."

* * *

Clarke grinned as Lexa threw herself face first into the bed beside her, lying there unmoving with her face buried in her pillow.

"Long day?" She asked with a laugh as Lexa muffled groan sounded through the pillow.

Rolling onto her side, Lexa looked at Clarke seriously, "It's been a long two weeks, and I have missed you for every second of it."

Clarke smiled softly, shifting down to lie closer to her so their noses where practically touching, "I've missed you as well. I never want to be apart from you that long ever again."

"I will do my very best not to start any more wars then." Lexa muttered sarcastically, "I wish people would check with us first before deciding to attack at the most inconvenient times."

Laughing, Clarke reached out and draped her arm over Lexa's waist, relishing in the feeling of her warm skin resting against her own, "I'm sure they are doing it for no reason other than to spite you."

"It's not a joke Clarke." Lexa insisted, "My enemies are all scheming together to invade my lands at the times when it will cause the most annoyance to me personally."

"You did say you would be bored without conflict." Clarke argued reasonably.

Sighing, Lexa scooted closer slightly so Clarke could wrap her arms around her properly, "I find it hard to relish in this particular conflict when in three days I am going to be killing one of our friends brother."

"Ontari doesn't blame you for what you're going to do." Clarke comforted, as Lexa shook her head.

"Before he was an idea, know we have lived with him for two weeks and gotten to know him. I honestly believe that minus his hatred of me, he would be a good leader, but I cannot allow him to live."

Clarke pulled back, sitting up and pulling Lexa with her before firmly placing her hands on Lexa's shoulder, making sure she was looking her dead in the eye, "Listen to me carefully, because this is important. Have your doubts, feel your guilt, but do not let it leave this room. I mean it Lex, when you face him you cannot hesitate, because he will not hesitate to kill you. Strike quickly and kill him painlessly if that makes you feel better, but do not let him take you away from me."

Reaching up, she placed her hands on Clarke's forearms, tracing her fingertips up and down them, "Ok, I promise, mochof Clarke, I needed to hear that."

Leaning in, Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's, who returned the kiss eagerly for a moment, before slipping back slightly to lie back down pulling Lexa with her.


	108. The Half Hour War

"What if your generals have betrayed you?"

Matthew turned to glare at the man that had spoken, "They won't, the order was to attack at dawn, the sky is only beginning to lighten and our entire army has to mobilize and move on the city."

The other two who were with him nodded along in agreement. A brother and sister pairing who had sworn to lay down their lives for him if it was necessary and they followed him unquestionably.

That moment, they heard a horn sound in the distance and Matthew gave a smug smile to the warrior that had spoken, "See? Now, Lexa is likely to head straight for the battle so we have to move quickly to cut her off. So, let's go."

Ducking out of the door, he quickly started jogging along the streets, with the city suddenly thrown into confusion about the impending attack they went unnoticed, blending in with the crowd of non-warriors also heading towards the inner city for refuge.

As they started through the market, they saw the tower open and the guards rush out, running towards the gates to aid with the fighting. A grin spread across his face when he realized that the Commander wasn't with them, which meant she must still be in the tower because they had been scouting around and overheard that she had been caught up in meetings all night and had fallen asleep, exhausted at the first chance she had gotten.

Once the guards were fully cleared, Matthew motioned for his three warriors to follow him as he darted across the courtyard and through the door, quickly closing it behind them.

"Wow, you have to give it to her, she's got taste." The female warrior noted, looking round at the banners that Lexa had hung to decorate the ground floor of the tower, in the narrow beams of light let in by the windows.

A soft chuckle echoed around them, "Thank you, it's nice to know I am appreciated before you try and kill me."

"Lexa kom Trikru." Matthew smiled at the darkness, "I've come for your throne."

"So I've heard." Came the dry response, before they heard her click her fingers and suddenly light flared up around the room to reveal Lexa sat on her throne in front of the elevator, with Ontari and Octavia on either side of her, joined by Raven and Lincoln.

Just one glance at her and it was blindingly obvious now that she was the Commander, her braids were impeccable and the red sash she wore to show her station was draped down over the arm of her throne. And unlike when she was playing Irisa, her back was straight and her chin was lifted proudly, all the softness she had been hiding behind gone to leave a her eyes sparkling dangerously, as hard and as bright as diamonds.

Matthew was rendered speechless as he just stared at her, "You."

Holding her hands out, Lexa casually lifted her right leg and placed it over the other, leaning back comfortably in her throne. "Me."

The heard a heavy clunk and when they spun around, Clarke was pulling a key out of the lock in the door. Dressed in full armor herself, she needed no introduction as she deliberately walked through the three of them, the blue material hanging from her own shoulder fluttering around her feet as she walked.

Reaching Lexa, she dropped the key into her waiting hand, "Mochof Wanheda." Lexa murmured, just to make sure that they understood exactly what they were getting themselves into.

The four invaders shifted nervously as they stared at the intimidating united front they were being presented with, the Commander herself sitting as though they had come to petition her for a favor rather than murder her.

"So," Lexa smiled at them, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Talk?!" One of Matthews men took a step forward angrily, "No talking, we just want you dead, Matthew should be Heda, it is his right!"

Instead of rising to the bait, Lexa uncrossed her legs, leaning forward with interest, "Really? And by what logic do you make this argument?"

The man who had spoken looked perplexed but her continued on regardless, not understanding the strange turn their plan was taking, "The Trikru has rigged the Conclave so only their own become the Commander because they don't want to give power to other clans. Matthew is the oldest and strongest natblida not from your corrupt clan."

Lexa raised a delicate eyebrow at him before a smirk started to spread across her face, soon followed by a fit of laughter as she placed her hand to her side to calm down. When the last of her chuckling had subsided, she looked back at him, "I'm sorry, but your little argument is just so cute. To start, the last Commander and I may have been Trikru, but before that, the Heda was from Floukru. And as for the other part of your ridiculous argument, by your reckoning, it is Matthew's older sister who should succeed me."

Matthew's eyes narrowed, "My elder sister was murdered as a child by Queen Nia of Azgeda."

Shaking her head, Lexa twisted in her chair to look at Ontari, "My condolences Ontari, I didn't realize you had been brutally murdered as a child."

Octavia let out a bark of laughter before she could help herself and Clarke forced back a grin as well.

Matthew's eyes flicked to Ontari disbelievingly, "You're my-?"

Nodding, she pointed to her side where he had seen her night blood for himself, "Yes, and I am asking you to give this up now."

"Why should I?" Matthew shot back, "Join me, join me and we can rule together."

Even before she said anything, his stomach dropped as not a single one of the people stood around Lexa even looked passingly concerned that she might turn on them, Lexa herself just kept staring calmly ahead, her whole body completely relaxed.

"If you fight against Lexa, then you will be fighting against me, and you will be no brother of mine. You get one chance to kneel right now and beg for the true Commander's mercy." Ontari said evenly, gesturing to the floor in front of Lexa's feet.

"You came into my camp and lied to me for weeks about who you were." He said angrily, ignoring her words, "You are all going to die today, and if that is your decision then so be it. I have no sister." Matthew spat out bitterly.

Ontari's expression hardened as she drew her sword from her side, everyone else doing the same until it was only Lexa and Matthew who hadn't touched a weapon yet.

"I saw you in the camp Matthew." Lexa said softly, gracefully standing and drawing herself up to her full height which was still at least a foot and a half smaller than him. "You have honor, fight me now and no one else has to die today. We can end it here."

He appeared to be considering it, but then the woman who was with him grabbed his arm, "No way, she's trying to trick you, one of her people will kill you whilst we're watching the two of you fight, we need to do this together."

Gripping the hilt of his sword, he nodded at her once and then without warning she spun around and threw a knife straight towards Lexa's chest.

Lincoln stepped in front smartly, holding up a wooden shield that the knife hit, still sticking out as he tossed the shield to the side.

Octavia darted forwards with him and the two of them engaged the brother and sister in a deadly battle.

The third man ran straight at Ontari, honing in on the slight wince he had seen when she had drawn her sword, but he barely made it three steps before there was an arrow protruding from his chest.

As Clarke crossed over to make sure he was really dead, Lexa met Matthew in the middle of the room.

"So everything you said was a lie?" He shook his head tiredly as they stood less than six feet apart.

"Would apologizing make you feel better?" She answered, "You were planning an attack on my people, on my city, the moral high ground is not yours to take."

Staring at her, he stepped forwards as though he wasn't aware of what he was doing, and she let him because the sword was still hanging loosely at his side, his grip on the hilt light. "I thought I cared about you, and in the interest of that, an honorable fight between the two of us. Agreed?"

Lexa nodded but before they could draw their swords they heard a pained cry and Matthew turned to look instinctively as the girl he had brought with him screamed as her brothers body hit the floor, blood dripping from Octavia's blade as she drew it back.

Pain suddenly exploded in Matthew's stomach, spreading quickly through his body.

When he looked back towards Lexa, she was inches away, her hand still clasped around the knife she had just driven into his body.

"I betrayed the woman I loved to save my people, why would I do any differently for a man I care nothing for. I have never seen you fight, and I will not risk my people's future for some misguided sense of honor." She snarled, pulling back the knife.

As he fell to the ground, desperately clutching at the wound in his stomach, Lexa pointed to the girl on the floor, "Lincoln I want her locked up, but keep her alive for now. Ontari, I'm sorry to ask but-"

"You need his army to see that he's dead?" She asked, feeling quite detached as she watched the man who was her brother in name only die, "It is of little consequence to me, I didn't ever know him and he made my choice. All of the family I need is here, alive and well."

Striding to the door, Lexa quickly unlocked them before calling in a small group of guards to carry Matthew's body to the front gate to show to his people. As they left so did Octavia and Lincoln, taking the new prisoner to the cells where they could safely store her until Lexa could decide what she wanted to do with her.

Then they all followed as she led the way down to the front gates, which Lexa was pleased to see Indra had successfully held for her, not letting a single one of Matthew's men breach Polis' perimeter.

As soon as the people on the other side of the wall saw Matthew's body dragged to the top of it to be displayed to them, they fell into a shocked silence.

"Leave." Lexa shouted to them, "Leave and never return, because if you do? You will wish that I had killed you all now."

As they shifted indecisively, Lexa placed the flat of her boot against his body and pushed, causing his body to fall down into the first few ranks of his army.

That caused them to move, retreating from the Commander who was stood atop a wall staring after them as though she was planning to hunt them all down later and kill them anyway.

"Do you think it's over?" Clarke asked as she snuck forward to stand next to Lexa.

Shrugging lightly, Lexa watched the retreating forces as she spoke, "For now, but even if they do, it's not going to be anytime soon."


	109. Art Form

**A/N: Hey guys, firstly I just have to say that I'm really sorry about missing odd days here and there. I don't want to but I work in the theatre industry and I'm still in the very early stages of my career so when I'm asked to do shows at the drop of a hat I say yes and give my all. And unfortunately on the days I do show, I often don't get home till way past 11 at night and I'm exhausted and just want to collapse into bed. That being said, I am so grateful to all of you who send me such lovely messages and reviews and tell me that they love me. You have no idea just how much I appreciate those messages when I am so tired I feel ill and all I want to do is sleep for a week. You guys keep getting me up in the mornings and for that I am eternally thankful to the lot of you.**

 **Also, since last chapter, I have officially passed 1000 followers! And so to everyone who follows me, you are all family to me, each and every one of you. And I probably do interact with you all more than most of my blood family haha. I deeply and sincerely love each and every one of you! xxxxx**

"Clarke." Lexa whispered against her ear, gently rubbing circles on her wife's shoulder as she tried to wake her up, "Clarke, it's morning."

To Lexa's mild exasperation, Clarke lazily lifted a hand and brushed her away, pushing at Lexa's shoulder to unbalance her from where she was leaning over Clarke. Grinning, Lexa let Clarke shift her center of gravity, allowing herself to fall straight onto Clarke heavily, making no effort to catch herself as she fell.

"Ow!" Clarke cried out, her eyes flying open to see her wife leaning her head on her hands as she lay on Clarke's chest, "Lexa we just stopped a war yesterday, you couldn't let me sleep?"

Leaning forwards, Lexa gently nipped at Clarke's bottom lip before pressing their mouths together more forcefully, tangling her hand in Clarke's hair. "No." She whispered with a grin against Clarke's mouth, "And now you're going to get up and dressed because we're going out."

Clarke groaned as Lexa rolled to the side, jumping out of bed and staring down at Clarke expectantly, "I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to get myself permanently stuck with you."

Lexa just grinned and slapped her leg under the covers playfully, "Neither can I, what a hardship it is to have someone who loves you unconditionally."

"No!" Clarke groaned, pressing her face into the pillow. "It's too early in the morning for sarcasm Lex."

Crossing her arms, Lexa shook her head, "Then get out of bed Clarke, otherwise I am going to go get Octavia and Raven and set them loose on you. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Clarke looked up at her and smirked, "You sure about that? Because I don't recall you enjoying that all that much either."

Thoughtfully, Lexa nodded in acknowledgement of her point, "Well when they told me about the water it seemed like a good idea."

"And then our bed was soaked and we slept on the floor that night, and then the furs smelled weird for days." Clarke grinned, giving in and pulling her boots on as she climbed out of bed. "So why is it so important for you to drag me out today?"

"Hmm?" Lexa asked, looking back at her with unfocused eyes, lost in thought, "Oh, it isn't. But I've been awake for hours and now I want to leave this room for a while. If you remember, myself and the two troublemakers were under house arrest in case we were recognized for the last few days."

Pulling on her jacket, Clarke laughed, "I will never forget, you nearly drove us all insane."

"Trikru shouldn't be caged, we should be free to run through the forests."

"Starting to sound like a hippy right now a little bit." Clarke muttered as she pulled open the door and held it for Lexa to slip through.

"A what?" Her wife looked at her confused, picking up on the word but not the meaning.

Clarke smiled and shook her head, "It doesn't matter, come on, we can go hunting if you want."

"You hate hunting Clarke." Lexa smiled back, "You don't have to suggest it just to make me happy. No, what I want is for us to just go for a walk, through the city that we saved yesterday, and I want you to never oversleep again for as long as you live."

"Nice try." Clarke smirked, "Yes to the walk, but I am not giving up sleep for you. I love you, but if you insist on keeping me up till all hours of the night, then you can deal with me sleeping later in the mornings."

Lexa rolled her eyes as they quickly jumped in the elevator, taking it down to the ground floor. "We had just averted a full scale war, we had to celebrate. And I didn't hear you complaining last night. Quite the opposite in face." She grinned, stepping closer into Clarke's personal space and staring into her eyes teasingly.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." Clarke laughed, pushing lightly at Lexa's shoulder to usher her out of the life as they arrived at the bottom of the tower, "Now which way are we going?"

In answer, Lexa took hold of Clarke's hand, pulling her towards the market, which was one of her favorite places in the city because of how vibrant it was.

As usual, there were children playing in the street, running after each other without a care in the world. They headed straight to the vendor that sold their favorite honey cakes when a child came darting past, missing Clarke who sidestepped out of the way smartly, but bowling straight into Lexa's legs and taking them both down.

The child's mother immediately stepped forward, already desperately apologizing to the Commander, but Lexa waved off her concerns quickly, crossing her legs so she was sat opposite the young girl.

"Hello little one, are you ok?" She asked softly, gazing at the girl with worried eyes, who's own were starting to pool with tears.

Clarke knelt down next to Lexa as the kid pointed at her knee, which was badly grazed, a small trickle of blood already running down her legs and visibly through the multiple tears in her trousers.

"Don't worry about that." Lexa smiled quickly, placing her hand over the girl's, "Do you know who I am?" When the girl nodded, Lexa smiled a little brighter, tilting her head towards Clarke, "Well then you probably know who this is then. This is my wife, Clarke of the Sky People, and she is the best healer in the Thirteen Clans so she's going to fix you right up."

Standing up, Lexa quickly crossed to a small cart as Clarke gently began looking at the cut behind her. Accepting some clean cloths to use as bandages, Lexa dropped some coins on the counter, worth much more than the cloths the man had given them for as he thanks her for her generosity.

Placing the bandages into Clarke's outstretched hand, Lexa turned to the mother of the girl with a smile, "You never have to apologize to me for what children do. The world I want to leave behind is one where children can play in the streets without fear, exactly as your daughter was doing. Her joy and laughter brings me more happiness that I can ever truly describe."

"Thank you Heda." The woman said softly as her daughter bounced back over to her, with a fresh bandage wrapped expertly around her leg by Clarke who had just stood up and was dusting the back of her pants off.

Saying their goodbyes, Clarke and Lexa quickly took their exit, heading to a more secluded part of the city where they found a quiet space underneath a tree to sit down together, "You're lucky your blood's black." Clarke smiled as she took Lexa's arm and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the gash on her arm that was steadily oozing blood, "And that all your clothes follow a color scheme. How did you manage to do this?"

Looking slightly sheepish, Lexa reached her fingers even further up into the sleeve, before pulling out a small dagger, the tip stained with drying blood from the wound on her arm.

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking the knife from her hand and setting it aside, "You are a danger to yourself, tell me, exactly how many knives are you carrying right now?"

Lexa smirked, "Why? Want to try and find them all?"

Giving her a withering look, Clarke started wrapping some of the bandages that had been left over after patching up the kid round Lexa's arm. When she was done she had been going to give them back to the merchant, but one glance towards Lexa had shown her the slightly stiffened way that she was holding her arm, and she had know that somehow her wife had managed to injure herself.

"Really, you make injuring yourself every day into an art form. I think I'd be worried if you managed to keep yourself intact for more than a day or two. Would you please stop keeping knifes where they can cut you?" She asked, tying off the bandage and running her fingers over the top of the white cloth gently, "You're lucky that it's shallow enough that you don't need stitches."

Smiling, Lexa leaned forwards to lean her forehead against Clarke's shoulder, "I could be more careful, but I think I'd miss you patching me up every time."

"Because you don't get injured enough anyway?" Clarke asked disbelievingly as Lexa stayed leaning against her shoulder, humming absently in agreement.

"Clarke." Lexa said quietly after several minutes had gone by.

"Yeah?" Clarke asked curiously, playing with the ends of Lexa's hair that were tickling the back of her hand.

Shifting slightly so it was her cheek against Clarke's shoulder, she placed her hand over Clarke's. "Do you ever think about having children?"

"Sometimes." Clarke answered honestly, tracing her fingers against Lexa's palm. "Do you?"

Lexa nodded slightly, "But I worry because of who we are, our lives are so uncertain."

"Well," Clarke said slowly, "Honestly, I do want children, and I want them with you, but I think I need time. Time to make sure that we are going to be able to look after them when everything is settled and there's no one going to war with us."

In a rare moment of self doubt, Lexa looked up at Clarke with a helpless look in her eyes, "Do you truly believe that could ever actually happen?"

Sighing, Clarke pulled her close,wrapping her arms around Lexa's shoulders and burying her face in her hair. "I believe that it will happen."

"I once read that people hug to hide their faces when they lie." Lexa whispered.

Pulling back, Clarke gently took hold of her face on either side to they were looking at each other properly, "Then look into my eyes as I say it again. You're going to do it, we're going to do it. And one day, our children will gather round as we tell them about this moment, when nothing was certain and we spoke about the world we wanted to make. The one they will be living in."

Smiling, Lexa reached up to wrap her hands round Clarke's wrists, "I can't wait."


	110. The Locket

"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke!"

Sighing, Clarke turned round to see Raven hurrying towards her, dragging a put out looking Ontari after her, "What is it Raven? Because I'm really tired."

"Then stop having sex with Lexa all night long." Raven rolled her eyes, "Besides, do you know what day it was yesterday?"

Clarke shook her head, "I don't know, I just thought it was any other normal day."

Ontari grinned as Raven groaned, "Bloody hell Clarke, you just married to woman. Yesterday was July 1st by our calendar. And for everyone else? It was the birthday of Heda Lexa kom Trikru."

Eyes widening, Clarke stared at Ontari, "Really? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Lexa has never celebrated her birthday, it's not our peoples way like it is yours."

Growling under her breath in frustration, Clarke placed a hand to her head, her mind racing before she turned to Raven and nodded, "Go find Octavia, you know what to do?"

"Of course." Raven grinned. "How will you get her to us?"

Clarke grinned, "Send Ontari when your ready, you're both intelligent people, I'm sure you can come up with something."

Raven laughed as Clarke winked and walked past them, heading back towards her room, where Lexa was painstakingly trying to braid her hair without help.

Placing her hands over Lexa's to still them, Clarke deftly took control of the task. Twisting the strands together expertly before placing a kiss on her shoulder and stepping away. "I still don't know why you insist on trying to do that yourself."

"It's impractical to require someone else to do my hair every day." Lexa sighed, looking at her war paint thoughtfully before opening a drawer on her desk and dropping the small pot into it.

"I thought that was the whole reason you married me. And you don't need your paint anymore?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa twisted round to smile at her, pulling her in so that Clarke was standing between her legs, "There was a lot more that I married you for." She winked slyly, "And I'm living in a land of eternal optimism." Lexa grinned sarcastically, "You don't believe we have eliminated war?"

"I believe you've made people very reluctant to challenge you." Clarke smiled evasively.

"Yes well, if only that was enough. No matter, we are at peace currently and that's what matters."

Clarke took hold of her hand and tugged her to her feet, "Come on then, seeing as how we are at peace, you don't get to use excuses to delegate your paperwork."

Lexa groaned as she allowed Clarke to pull her to her feet and out of the room, leading her to her empty throne room where her table was set up with papers spread across the surface. "I changed my mind, let's provoke a war Clarke."

"Keep complaining," Clarke laughed, "We both know that you actually enjoy doing paperwork, as much as you may try and deny it."

Rolling her eyes at Clarke, Lexa slipped into her seat at the table, reaching for the first stack of papers, "Whatever you say Clarke."

* * *

"Heda, Clarke." Ontari said breathlessly, rushing into the room and leaning against the table, breathing heavily, "We need your help out in the woods. Octavia decided to climb a tree, and let's just say that she doesn't have the Trikru ability or grace."

"Is she ok?" Lexa asked, setting the papers she was working on to the side as she stood up and walked around the table.

Ontari raised her hands helplessly, "I have no idea, there's not much blood but she cried out when we tried to move her."

Clarke jumped up, grabbing hold of Lexa's hand as they quickly followed Lexa out of the building and down into the town, taking the side streets to avoid being slowed down by Lexa's people.

As soon as they hit the woods it got harder to see where they were going, as they seemed to be walking through the thickest groups of trees and taking a path which was constantly crossing over streams.

Clarke was breathing hard with ten minutes of entering the forest, but Lexa was still flawless, moving through the woods with a grace and so light footed that Clarke couldn't help but stare at her.

"Ontari how much further is it?" Lexa asked as they crossed a third stream. Lexa and Ontari leaping across to the opposite bank with ease but Clarke struggled and nearly slipped as she landed but Lexa quickly caught hold of her arm and steadied her as she spoke to Ontari.

"Not far." Ontari answered, "Just through those trees." She pointed ahead of them, to where vines were obscuring the view of a small clearing.

As soon as Ontari had answered her, Lexa quickened her pace, following the gesture and brushing past the hanging vines where she immediately came to face with a grinning Octavia who held her arms out wide. "Happy Birthday Lexa!" She grinned, holding her arms out wide.

Taken aback by what she had said, Lexa turned round to see Clarke and Ontari grinning. "You planned this?" She asked Clarke.

"Well it would have been on the right day, but your not exactly forthcoming about things." Clarke laughed.

With a small smile, Lexa looked around properly to see the lanterns they had strung from the trees and the impressive picnic that had been laid out for them.

All three couples were present, and Cal and Aden who were sat together grinning happily, Cal lying across Aden's legs.

Her smile widening into a grin, Lexa gripped the front of Clarke's jacket and pulled her close, pressing their lips together sweetly as she smiled against her mouth. "It never seemed important before, I haven't had anyone to really share things with for a very long time."

"Well now you do." Clarke said quietly, her warm breath tickling Lexa's neck as she spoke.

As they pulled apart Raven smiled and waved them towards the blanket she had put down on the floor for them to sit on, "Come on then guys, your moment is really beautiful, but some of us have been working really hard on this today and now we're starving."

Laughing, Lexa looked at Clarke, "Maybe we should make them wait for a while then."

Clarke grinned, "We could, but then they might try and gnaw each others legs off or something."

"Ew no." Octavia shuddered, "I don't think I could ever be that hungry Clarke."

Lexa smiled as she pulled Clarke down to sit next to her, "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome Lexa." Lincoln said softly to her as they all started eating.

"Hey." Clarke murmured quietly once all the others were preoccupied with food. "Ontari said that birthdays are treated differently by your people, but for us it is customary to give a gift. Usually quite small but something with sentimental value."

Lexa looked at her with interest, "Oh?"

Smiling almost nervously, Clarke pulled out a small wooden box handing it to Lexa. "I made the box myself, the carpenter in town gave me a few tips, it's not very good but the real present is inside anyway."

Handling the wooden container carefully, Lexa gently cracked open the lid, opening it so she could see what was inside. "Clarke it's beautiful." She breathed, lifting out the silver chain with a locket dangling from the end.

"It gets better." Clarke leaned in, taking hold of the delicate piece of jewellery and opening it to show Lexa what was inside. "I usually hate drawing myself but I figured that if there was any time to make an exception, this was it."

Lexa traced her fingers over the tiny portraits of the two of them the locket held, Lexa in the left space and Clarke in the right. Even though each image was tiny it was clear that hours of work had gone into each of them.

"I didn't know it was your birthday yesterday until a few hours ago." Clarke explained to her, "But I've been planning to give you this for a while, I was just waiting for some time special, or when you were angry with me to calm you down."

Laughing, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, "Well it would have definitely worked, but now you're going to have to find something else."

"I guess I will." Clarke grinned, slipping the chain from Lexa's fingers to clasp it around her neck.

Touching the locket as it lay over her heart, Lexa shifted so she was half lying down, her back pressed to Clarke's chest as they laughed and talked with their family.


	111. Domestic Threat

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I just don't know what's going on with me right now. Even now I feel terrible and I can't shake this pounding in my head whenever I even think of writing, but yesterday was the first time I've ever missed two days in a row and I feel awful about it. All of you who support me and review and make me feel...well, loved. You deserve what I promised, which is my commitment to you. So here I am writing whilst trying to drink all the water in Britain to fend off this headache for just long enough to get this out. So please excuse any mistakes tonight and if I could please make a massive request? I need ideas for things to happen in future chapters because I'm really struggling right now and I don't want to let any of you down. I love you all, honestly and sincerely, because if I didn't, I would have jumped ship multiple times by now haha. xxx**

"Ok, are you ready to go again?" Lexa asked seriously as Clarke grunted and staggered to her feet, her hand clutched tight around the sword she was holding.

"I'm good." Clarke answered.

Lexa eyes her doubtfully, "Clarke, if you need to take a break then-"

Stubbornly, Clarke shook her head, "You go for hours before you stop, we haven't even been out an hour yet."

Rolling her eyes, Lexa stepped back on her left leg, shifting the weight of her body onto that leg so she could bound forwards at a moments notice to push against Clarke's defenses.

Not waiting for Lexa, Clarke suddenly darted at her, throwing her weight behind a thrust towards Lexa's ribs, which the Commander twisted into, allowing the blade to graze against her slitting open her thin shirt but missing the skin as she elbowed Clarke sharply in the shoulder.

Yelping in pain, Clarke stumbled before regaining her footing and spinning on her heel to glare at Lexa balefully.

Sighing, Lexa twirled her sword before resting the tip on the floor in front of her leading leg. "You told me you didn't want special treatment."

"You train your night bloods like this?" Clarke asked disbelievingly, rubbing at her shoulder which she was sure would be covered by a substantial bruise when she next had the chance to look into a mirror.

Lexa just smirked, "Of course, although it seems that my Natblidas are less...breakable than the Skaikru."

Scowling at her jokingly, Clarke agreed begrudgingly, "Probably, and you all heal faster than normal people. You can barely tell that Ontari was nearly shredded by a panther just over a week ago from the way she's running round and tossing Cal up in the air like a sack of flour."

"We're no use to anyone if our bodies don't last." Lexa said lightly, "I could be the best Commander ever to live, but if I didn't heal as quick as I do, then my rule would have been over a thousand times by now."

Clarke shuddered slightly, "I wish you'd stop saying things like that. You're incredibly morbid. Plus, you're the most stubborn person I know, there's no way you'd have let yourself die, by sheer force of will you would've kept your self going."

"Perhaps." Lexa said simply, the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile. "But I am not the most stubborn person here Clarke. That honor is most definitely yours." Raising an eyebrow, she fixed Clarke with a hard look as the shorter girl opened her mouth, "Don't you dare try to argue or I will make you sleep on the couch."

Clarke's mouth stayed open but now it was through pure shock as she gaped at Lexa, "What did you just say?"

Lexa's smile widened into a grin as she saw the affect the words were having on her wife. "I said, I will make you sleep on the couch." She practically purred, moving closer until she was inches from Clarke's face, purposefully invading her space as she leaned in to whisper the words against her ear.

"No way did you just threaten me with that. Where did you even learn that phrase from?" Clarke narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious.

Just laughing, Lexa slipped backwards, raising her sword again, "Do you wish to fight or not?"

Huffing, Clarke used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her face, sliding the sword she was holding into the loop on her belt. "I think I'm ready to call it a day."

Looping her arm through Clarke's as they walked, Lexa leaned her head against shoulder lightly, "Of course Clarke, and don't worry I won't make you stay on our couch tonight. There's far too many other things you could be doing." She smirked, stealing a kiss before straightening up as Clarke growled in frustration.

"Like you you mean?" She countered.

"Don't be vulgar Clarke, or we can go back to the original threat." Lexa smirked.

Clarke just pulled her arm from Lexa's and crossed her arms, "Very funny, and I've worked it out. Tell your best friend that I'm going to kill her."

Laughing Lexa pulled Clarke close, running her fingers up and down her arms until she reluctantly unfolded them and let them rest on Lexa's waist, "Actually you won't because Octavia is Trikru and you killing her would be an act of war against my clan."

"You ruin all my fun." Clarke sighed heavily, grinning as she leaned into Lexa's embrace as they leaned against a wall on the edge of the training grounds, enjoying the feel of the warm sun hitting their bare upper arms.

"Well, if it's fun you want...?" Lexa trailed off, smirk decorating her face again as Clarke laughed.

"Let's head back to our room shall we?"


	112. IWKYITF

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely messages from last chapter, they were exactly what I needed and now I am refreshed and happy again and jamming to Lady Gaga as I write. Love you all and here's a little thank you chapter that I wrote out whilst listening to Born this Way on repeat haha. There may be another chapter later, but it depends what time I get home from rehearsals because this show that I'm directing is making me want to kill someone haha. Enjoy guys xxx**

Rapping on the door quietly, Lexa waited for Octavia to call out before she slipped inside, looking around to see if Lincoln was home.

"Where's Lincoln?" She asked when she didn't see him.

Octavia smiled at her from where she was lacing up her boots, sat on the edge of her bed, "He went out with Ontari to train, what are you doing up so early?"

"Giving Clarke another lesson." Lexa smiled back, taking a seat on the small couch in the center of their room, "She's got it into her head that if she drags me out early enough it will have a negative impact on my abilities."

Laughing, Octavia crossed the room before throwing herself down into a seat beside Lexa. "How badly did that backfire?"

Smirking Lexa eyed her out the corner of her eye as she leaned back to rest her head against the back of the seat, "She's currently in our room complaining to Raven about how her shoulder's turning purple."

"How is she really doing with training though?" Octavia asked curiously, having not had much of an opportunity to see Clarke fighting because she tended to only train privately with Lexa rather than alongside the rest of them when they were having a slow day.

Lexa tilted her head to the side contemplatively as she thought about their sessions, "She's doing well, advancing quickly. Not as fast as you but it won't be long before she will give you some real competition."

"Speaking off." Octavia said with a groan, "With Indra still in TonDC I haven't had as much chance to train, do you have time this week to spend some quality time sparring with me."

Nodding immediately, Lexa grinned at her, "Of course, although you should let Clarke know before to stock up her medical supplies because you'll be in need of them by the end."

"Or you could you know, just not try and cut me to ribbons." Octavia rolled her eyes.

Lexa shook her head, "The point of sparring is to avoid the other persons sword, it's not my fault that you still don't seem to have grasped that concept. And just out of curiosity, why can't Lincoln train with you?"

Octavia sighed, "Because he holds back, not noticeably but I can tell. He doesn't want to hurt me, and to be honest, I don't want to hurt him either. Whereas you don't care whether or not I get injured."

"Every wound taken is a lesson learned." Lexa smiled slightly before twisting so her back was against the arm of the couch and then threw her legs up to drape them across Octavia's. "I did what you said."

Looking at her curiously, Octavia pulled legs closer to her chest so she wouldn't topple of the edge of the couch, "What did I say?"

Grinning slyly, Lexa waved her hand at what they were sitting on, "I threatened to make Clarke sleep on the couch."

Octavia's face broke out into a wide smile before she started laughing, "And how did she take that one?"

"Looked like I'd just slapped her for a while before she figured that it was you that told me to say it. So if I were you I'd just avoid her for a while." Lexa laughed with her.

"Your wife has an awful temper." Octavia joked.

Chuckling, Lexa slid a little further down so she was lying on the couch properly rather than sitting up, "Well if you would stop provoking her then she wouldn't."

"And ruin all my fun?" She shot back.

Shaking her head, Lexa sighed, "You're the troublesome one, but don't worry, you're safe for now. I told Clarke that murdering you would be an act of war against my clan."

Octavia smiled delightedly, pressing a hand to her chest, "I'm so touched that you love me so much that you'd go to war for me."

Lexa gave her a long hard look before smirking, "No, I wouldn't. I will make threats to protect you Octavia. But if Clarke ever did kill you, I would be helping her to bury your body."

Instead of a verbal response, Octavia suddenly dug her nails into the soft skin between Lexa's ankle and heel, causing the other girl to yelp and jerk away from her. Sitting up whilst shooting a look of betrayal at Octavia.

"Don't look at me like that." Octavia laughed, "You just said that you'll help cover up my murder."

"Only if it is Clarke who does the murdering." Lexa grumbled, as though that was explanation enough.

Although in reality it was, Octavia would have been shocked to have heard anything else coming from the Commander. "Fine, but if anyone else ever kills me, I expect you to avenge my death."

"Fine." Lexa agreed with a laugh, before swinging her legs back up to where they had been on Octavia's lap. "Oh, and Octavia?"

"Yes?"

"I swear on my night blood that if you do that again I won't remove my legs, I will kick you in the face."


	113. Basic Electronics

**A/N: Hey guys :) Last night I had a show and it was so much fun to work on but bloody hell it was hard work haha, and then I was literally just about to write that all my shows are done now until august when I got told I have one a week on wednesday and now I might be working tomorrow night. Someone swap careers with me, the unpredictability is killing me haha :D Anyway, I love you all, and I'm doing my best to get my updating back on track. xx**

Ontari hovered nervously, shooting what she hoped was reassuring smiles to the people in the street who were staring at Raven with suspicion. The Skaikru girl was at the top of a ladder, attempting to fix a lamp to the wall with a wire trailing down beside it that she had said would be connected up to the next one further along the street.

"I need a screwdriver." Raven called down to her, gesturing blindly to a toolbox on the floor at the foot of the ladder, "Can you pass one up to me?"

Sighing Ontari just looked up at her and waited patiently until Raven twisted round to face her, "Raven I don't even know what a screwdriver is, and you're making people nervous."

Smiling, Raven quickly slid down the ladder before bending down to rifle through the box herself, "Lexa said it was ok. People won't be nervous once I get it working and they understand what I'm doing. It's why I'm doing the main market area first so we have a centralized are to work outwards from. We can get people living here trained up to help me install them further out."

Catching hold of Raven's hand as she made to go back up the ladder, Ontari stared at her in confusion, "I don't understand Raven, you said that lights needed batteries, how are you making these work without running out of batteries?"

She didn't get a reply for a long moment, eventually Ontari grew restless at waiting for Raven to drop the strange little smile she was wearing and answer her, "What?!" She snapped impatiently.

"Nothing," Raven said quietly, smirking at the exasperated look on Ontari's face, "It's just, you actually pay attention when I'm talking, most people tune me out until after I finish babbling about technical stuff."

Smiling slightly, Ontari leaned in and kissed her sweetly, "I find you endearing when you are talking about your passion Raven, and I always will, so how are you making these lights work?"

"It's actually really cool." Raven beamed happily, picking up a large sheet of some sort of metal, "These panels allow us to gather energy from the sun itself and store it, so then during the night the lights come on."

"It saves the sunlight?" Ontari asked, looking at the panel intrigued.

Raven titled her head slightly before nodding, "I suppose so, but it doesn't save it as light, it gets stored and converted to electricity to power other things."

Nodding slowly, Ontari looked at the wires that were connecting the lights on the wall to where Raven had just connected the cable to the solar panel, reaching out, she ran her fingers over the wire curiously, "So this rope takes the light to the lamps on the wall? Sorry, electricity." She corrected herself when Raven gave a small smile and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, and we call it a cable or a wire rather than a rope." Raven explained, placing the panel back down out of the way.

"Why?" Ontari asked, "It doesn't seem very different."

Raven grinned, "Come here I'll show you."

Picking up a spare piece of wire, she pulled the wire strippers from the toolbox and help the end of it out so Ontari could see as she deftly stripped back the first section of the casing so she could see the three smaller wires inside. "See these? The colored parts are really important, red is the live wire, blue is the neutral and the green and yellow wire is the earth wire."

Taking the strippers again, she pulled back a section of the live wire to leave the copper strands free and visible. "The colored bit is to insulate this bit, which means it creates a barrier the electricity can't get through. The copper bit here is what actually carries the electricity."

"Did you get any of that or was it completely alien to you?" Raven laughed when Ontari stared down at the section of wire she had placed in her hand with an odd expression on her face.

"Alien?" Came the soft response, as her eyes flickered up to meet Raven's.

"Oh, um... Different, foreign, strange." She said, trying to come up with a definition that would be understandable.

Ontari smiled and shook her head, "No, I think I understand at least a little of it. But I will be leaving the lights to you and staying with being a warrior I think."

"Ok then, but if you ever change you mind I will be happy to give you private lessons." Raven grinned.

Ontari rolled her eyes, "I'm sure, now are you going to go back to what you were doing?"

Shaking her head, Raven took Ontari's arm and started pulling her away, "It's noon, let's go and get some lunch together before I come back and finish up here."

"Ok then, but let's go and get Cal first then and we can go."


	114. Girl's Night

"No children, no boyfriends?" Clarke said skeptically eyeing Octavia who was grinning at her from across the room. "You are aware that despite your attempts to have a girls night as you put it, you will still be the fifth wheel because the other four of us are in relationships with each other?"

Raven laughed, sitting down on the couch beside Clarke and passing her a cup, "She's got a point Octavia, I'm not sure you've really thought this through."

"Thought what through?" Ontari asked curiously as she slipped through the door into Clarke and Lexa's room, closely followed by Lexa herself, the two of them dropping their weapons on top of the chest by the door before taking seats next to their partners.

Clarke smirked after she broke away from Lexa who had immediately leaned in to kiss her as she sat down, "Octavia here wants us to have a girls night. Which means no relationships, just friends, and we were just explaining to her the errors in her thinking."

Her forehead crinkling slightly in confusion, Lexa just looked at Octavia, "Did I hit you in the head during our last training session?"

"Ha ha Lexa, very funny." Octavia grunted sarcastically, "And no, it just means that you four aren't allowed to act like couples. You need to sit apart, not kiss or whatever it is you do when you're alone. And you act like you're just friends."

"Why?" Ontari asked curiously, "That sounds ridiculous."

Shaking her head, Octavia leaned forwards in her seat, waving her hands around in front of her as she spoke, "It's not, we don't spend time all together, not properly, even when we are all in a big group we always end up splitting off into our couples and I just want one night where we're just friends."

"Ok." Lexa said after a moment, "Let's do it." Slipping her wedding ring from her finger, she quickly unclasped the locket she wore around her neck and dropped it onto the chain alongside her engagement ring. "Hello my friend." She grinned at Clarke.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke followed suit, handing her ring to Lexa as well because of her lack of somewhere safe to put it. As Lexa replaced the chain where it belonged around her neck. Raven and Ontari did the same with their engagement rings, the two bands ending up on a thin strip of leather around Raven's neck.

"So Octavia, now you've broken up a marriage and an engagement simultaneously, what's your big plan for tonight?" Clarke asked, switching places with Raven so neither was sitting next to their girlfriend.

Grinning, Octavia just handed over a bottle to her, "Drinking, lots of drinking."

* * *

"Clarke I love you!" Lexa cried out happily, before quickly clapping her hand over her mouth and looking at Octavia fearfully, "I'm not meant to say that." She mumbled before turning to Octavia, "I meant as a friend." She said defensively as Octavia just glared at her from where she was sitting on the table swaying backwards and forwards with a half empty bottle of Skaikru moonshine in her hand.

Walking away from Clarke so Octavia would stop glaring at her, Lexa tripped straight over Ontari who was sprawled across the floor with her arm flung over her face. Lexa fell heavily, her knee catching Ontari in the stomach who grunted as the breath was knocked out of her.

"You know what we should do?" Raven grinned, catching hold of Lexa's arm and pulling her up so Ontari could breath again, before helping the Azgeda up as well. "We should go out."

"Where?" Clarke asked, glancing around at the other three, "The whole city is asleep."

Raven shrugged, "Let's just go for a walk in the woods."

Octavia straightened slightly, knowing fully well that she was the most sober out of the five of them, even if the alcohol had put a pleasant haze over her mind as well. "Wait, maybe that's not the best idea. Lexa and Clarke, and Ontari to a point as well, are major targets, it might not be safe."

She was cut off from saying more by Lexa, who turned on her, stumbling as she picked up the sword she had dropped by the door earlier that night, brandishing it at Octavia dramatically, "I am the Commander, are you questioning my abilities to protect myself."

"Fight me." Octavia grinned, "Without the sword, and if you win then you've proven your point and we'll go out."

Lexa grinned back at her, and then tossed the blade aside before launching herself at Octavia, driving her knee into the other girls stomach before she could even raise her arms to defend her self. The moment she doubled over, Lexa drove her elbow into Octavia's back, dropping her to the floor when she quickly twisted round and held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, I get it, you can still fight drunk." And it was true, Octavia thought as she stood up again, Lexa was more drunk than Clarke and Raven put together but as soon as she had started the fight there was no way she could lose, although technique had given way to pure brute force.

Raven smiled at Lexa as they each grabbed one of Ontari's arms to pull her along, Clarke catching hold of Octavia's to bring her with them.

Getting to the woods was easy enough, the five of them just following a straight line from the doors of the tower to the treeline on the outskirts of the city, creeping along as quietly as they could to avoid waking the entire city up.

Once they hit the trees, they took off running, stumbling over roots and rocks as they chased each other deeper and deeper into the forest.

Eventually, Octavia dropped to the ground, Ontari slumped against her. It seemed that Ontari's ability to drink hadn't improved since their last party and she was by far the most drunk of them. Completely out of it as she just curled up on the floor, her eyes drooping shut tiredly as Octavia pushed her off of herself.

Lexa, Clarke and Raven soon joined them, Raven using Ontari's sleeping body as a pillow as she lay back, looking up at the sky through the trees.

Within moments they were all lying flat on their backs, looking up at the sky.

"It's so strange." Raven said quietly.

"What is?" Octavia asked.

Raven pointed with her arm to the night sky above them, "We used to live up there and now we're down here." She said softly, allowing her arm to drop back to her side, accidentally hitting Clarke in the jaw on the way down.

"Ow." Clarke moaned, rubbing at her jaw where Raven's hand had smacked into her.

"Don't hurt people Raven, it's not nice." Ontari said softly, rolling over so she could wrap her arms around Raven's waist and lay her head on her stomach.

Octavia sat up slightly to glare at them, "Hey, no couple stuff tonight."

Growling under her breath, Ontari opened one eye to glare at Octavia over the top of Raven's toned stomach, "Fuck off Octavia."

Clarke burst out laughing, forgetting her jaw as she reached across to hit Octavia in the shoulder to get her attention, "Bet you regret teaching our friends so may Skaikru words now."

"I don't want to be your friend." Lexa whispered from next to Clarke, her voice small as she reached across tentatively and slipped her hand into Clarke's. "I don't like this, I want to be married to you again."

A tender smile on her face, Clarke reached over to place her hand against Lexa's cheek, "We are married Lex, I promise, you will never be just my friend, you're my wife and I love you."

"You know, you're really not understanding the essence of this are you?" Octavia moaned sarcastically.

"Fine." Lexa said firmly, clambering over Clarke to lie between her and Octavia, pulling Octavia close and locking her arms around her.

"What's going on? Clarke, why is your wife cuddling me?" Octavia asked, slightly panicked as she tried to pull away.

Lexa was the one who answered, reaching over to pull Clarke closer and get her to wrap her arm around Lexa's waist. "Friends can cuddle up to each other, so that's what we're doing. And it's in our best interests any way because it's going to be cold sleeping out here tonight."

The others seemed to all sober up at once, all turning to look at Lexa aghast, "Fine then," She smiled, "Someone point in the direction of Polis and we will go straight back?"

Reluctantly, they all just quietly lay down and shuffled closer until they were lying in one complete, entwined group of people and limbs, knowing they were too lost to do anything but wait until morning.


	115. Peppermint Leaves

Raven groaned loudly as she opened her eyes, the sun cutting through the trees nearly blinding her. Trying to sit up, she realized that there was a solid weight pressing against her stomach and when she looked down Ontari was practically lying on top of her, looking younger than ever as the light danced across her face.

Turning to the side she noticed Lexa looking straight back at her, nearly buried under the combined weight of Octavia and Clarke who seemed to have tangled themselves up before draping themselves across the Commander.

"How long have you been awake?" She whispered quietly, absentmindedly reaching down to run her fingers through Ontari's hair, gently rubbing circles across her head.

Lexa's eyes flicked up towards the sky as she shifted slightly so that she could roll out from under the other two, leaving them sleeping beside her as she sat cross legged next to Raven, "Since dawn, so perhaps an hour."

"Did we do anything embarrassing last night?" Raven asked hesitantly, unsure if she even wanted to know.

An amused smile played across Lexa's face as she lightly shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Honestly, my memories are a little blurred. How is your head?"

"Not to bad." Raven smiled, grinning when she looked down at her sleeping girlfriend again, "But Ontari's going to feel like she's been kicked in the head by a horse when she wakes up, she did last time."

Nodding, Lexa's smiled widened, "Of course, the week of our wedding when you four decided to see if you could drown yourselves in the lake? Clarke would have been very annoyed if you had missed our wedding because of accidental death through your own stupidity."

Raven laughed, "Thanks, and you wouldn't?"

"Everyone dies at some point or another." She grinned at Raven jokingly.

"Words I've heard you use both to threaten and comfort, and now tease." Clarke interjected as she woke up herself, pushing Octavia off her roughly, who only rolled to the side and grunted before continuing to sleep, "Where are we? I don't recognize this part of the woods."

"Luckily I do." Lexa smiled, "Although we're about two miles out from Polis so we're going to have to walk a fair amount to get home."

Clarke sighed and shuffled closer so she could sit between Lexa's legs and lean back against her chest, "Why did we decide to come all the way out here? My head is aching, I just want to go to bed."

"Well that isn't happening, Clarke you have a meeting with the ambassadors from Floukru this morning to discuss a trade agreement between Skaikru and Luna's people." Lexa grinned, delighted when a horrified look appeared on Clarke's face.

"I forgot all about that, are we going to be able to get back in time?" Clarke asked, panicked as she looked up to try and calculate what time it was.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lexa rubbed slow circles in the material of her shirt, "Relax, as long as we leave soon then you will have more than enough time to return to the city and freshen up."

Pressing a hand to the side of her head, Clarke shot Lexa a look out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, how come you seem to be feeling just fine today?" She asked accusingly, as if Lexa had somehow transferred her hangover to Clarke.

Lexa just smirked and waved her hand in front of Clarke's face, "Natblida remember Clarke, headaches have never afflicted me."

"Then why doesn't it help me?" Came a soft, heartbroken sounding moan from Ontari, who's face was still pressed against Raven's stomach in an attempt to block out the sunlight.

"It probably does a little, but this is your second time ever being drunk, you're simply not used to it." Lexa answered patiently, finding it slightly strange to just be talking to the back of Ontari's head.

Clarke's eyes widened slightly as she looked back at where Octavia was sleeping, "Well this is interesting, I didn't expect Octavia to be the last to wake up."

"What time did she even stop drinking?" Raven asked curiously, "She was still clutching that bottle as I was falling asleep."

"Well that explains it then." Clarke laughed, before reaching over so she could get a firm grip on Octavia's arm before yanking her towards them, which jolted her awake.

Crying out in pain, she snatched her arm back from Clarke and glared at them as she sat up, "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course not." Lexa answered for Clarke, laughing at the affronted look Octavia was wearing, "But we need to get moving and that was the funniest way for Clarke to wake you."

"Fine." Octavia groaned, staggering to feet, "Let's go, the sooner we get back, the sooner I can curl up in bed."

"Don't say a word." Clarke warned Lexa as she followed suit, standing up and trailing after Octavia as she started walking back towards the city.

Biting back a teasing remark at Clarke's expense, Lexa turned to look at Raven and Ontari sympathetically, "We really need to start going back now." She prompted, as Ontari stubbornly refused to move.

"Come on." Raven smiled, patting her shoulder before slipping out from under her to stand up, pulling Ontari along with her, who just let Raven direct her, keeping her eyes shut to block out the sun.

"I feel unwell." Ontari complained as they started walking, Lexa on one side of her and Raven on the other, their other two friends less than twenty meters ahead of them and not managing to walk much faster than the three of them were.

Reaching into a small pouch she wore on her belt, covered by her shirt, Lexa pulled out a small piece of fabric and unwrapped it before passing over the leaves that had been carefully stored, "Here, chew on these, it will help to settle your stomach."

"What is it?" Raven asked, as Ontari just took the leaves and placed them in her mouth, not bothering to question what it was she was actually eating.

"Peppermint." Lexa smiled, "It can be hard to get hold of, but it's one of the things I make sure is on my trade orders during the yearly meetings."

"Mochof." Ontari mumbled around the leaves that were already in her mouth.

"Pro." Lexa replied softly, before jogging ahead to catch up with Clarke.

* * *

"Never again." Clarke complained, slamming the door behind her as she walked into their bedroom, before throwing herself down onto the bed beside Lexa, who smiled and carefully placed a bookmark to mark her page before setting her book on the bedside table.

"So the meeting went well?" She asked, smiling in amusement at the miserable look on Clarke's face.

Sighing impatiently, Clarke kicked off her shoes and wriggled under the covers before pulling Lexa close to her so she would wrap her arms round Clarke's waist. "The meeting itself went great, and we hashed out the beginnings of a solid trade agreement. But the entire way through it felt as though someone was trying to split my skull open with a rock."

Lexa hummed in the back of her throat as she shuffled down slightly until she was on eye level with Clarke, the two of them millimeters apart as they lay face to face, "Take it as a lesson, don't consume alcohol the night before an important meeting."

"Hey! That's not fair, I'd forgotten and it's not as though you couldn't have reminded me."

"It isn't my responsibility to make sure that you don't miss your meetings Clarke. As a Clan Leader, that should be a task that you're more than capable of." She grinned, pressing her face against Clarke's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Rolling her own eyes, Clarke shifted slightly so she could drape her own arm across Lexa's waist, "It's not fair when you're teasing me and right at the same time."

"It's a gift." Lexa chuckled before Clarke pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Goodnight Lexa, I love you." She whispered softly.

Lexa's grip tightened as she held Clarke close, "Ai hod yu in Clarke."


	116. Here We Go Again

Aden was quiet as he walked alongside Ontari, eventually she grew tired of it and shot him a long glance out of the corner of her eye, "What is it Aden?" She prompted impatiently.

Clearing his throat slightly he stopped to face her properly, "This is just the first time we've ever been alone with just the two of us, I don't know what to say."

"Why?" She laughed, "It's not as though I'm intimidating."

"Well actually..." He trailed off as she gaped at him open mouthed. "You forget that to most people you're still the unknown Azgeda natblida who's involved with a member of Skaikru, it's strange and makes people nervous until they get to know you."

Ontari looked hurt as she glanced around the market, looking at the few people around that early in the morning who glanced at her with Aden, "Do people really not trust me?"

"No!" He said quickly, holding up his hands apologetically, "That's not what I meant, you've proven a hundred times over that you belong here and can be trusted, people are more...interested by you."

Raising an eyebrow, she placed a hand on her hip as she stared at him, "Right, so that's what you're going with as your final answer?"

"It's true." Aden defended, "I just wish I had more chance to get to know you better, sometimes when Lexa and Clarke let me spend time with you all I feel like a stranger because you all know each other so well."

Grinning slightly, she stepped forward and wrapped him up in a hug, "You're fa-"

Aden's forehead creased in confusion when Ontari suddenly fell silent, stepping back out of her grip he was alarmed to see the pained look on her face and her wide eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. Eyelids fluttering, she dropped down to the ground heavily, pulling Aden with her so they were shielded by one of the carts in the market.

"What happened?" He asked, panic ringing in his voice as he started looking over every inch of her body. Reaching around towards her side, his fingers touched a slight piece of wood and his hand came away drenched in black.

Placing her hands over his she spoke with effort, "Aden, I need you to focus for me, because I can't. The arrow must have been coated with something because I can't keep my eyes open."

"Please don't fall asleep, I don't know what to do." He said hurriedly, touching her cheek as she struggled to stay conscious.

Taking a deep breath in, she pushed lightly at his stomach, "Ok, it's ok, I'm here. Run straight to Clarke and bring her here."

"But there's people just out there in the market." Aden protested, pointing at the people who were just outside of their little secluded corner.

"No." She shook her head quickly, "Don't know- who to trust. Clarke- get Clarke."

Nodding quickly, he rubbed at her shoulder for a moment before starting to stand up, "I won't be long, please don't die." Aden said quietly before spinning on his heel and disappearing.

"I'll do my best." She murmured to herself, before her eyes slid closed a moment later.

* * *

"Ontari, Ontari!" Clarke said loudly, tapping her cheeks lightly as she tried to get the Azgeda girl to respond.

Lexa stood over the two of them defensively, watching out for anyone coming back to try and finish the job they had started with their arrow.

Gently opening her eyes, Clarke quickly shined a light in her face, "Nothing, Lexa we need to get her back to the tower now, can you carry her for me?"

Nodding her head quickly, Lexa crouched down and slipped her arms underneath Ontari, cradling the other girl against her chest as she started walking quickly, barking orders at her guards to man the elevator immediately.

Once they got to their floor, Clarke directed them straight to hers and Lexa's room because of all the supplies she kept in there.

"What can I do Clarke?" Lexa asked immediately, once she had lowered Ontari down onto their bed.

Pausing to take a breath and gather herself, Clarke looked at Lexa for a moment before pointing towards the doors, "Tell Raven and the others what happened, and make sure Aden's ok."

"Of course." Lexa agreed immediately before slipping from the room, leaving Clarke alone with her patient.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Raven raged, as Lexa blocked her way into the room.

Holding her hands up, Lexa waited until Raven looked at her, "Raven you need to calm down, we have no idea what happened, but somehow Ontari took an arrow, Aden came to get us, and now Clarke's looking after her."

"I want whoever hurt her dead." Raven growled angrily.

Octavia tugged on her arm, "We'll get them and they'll be punished Raven, but we don't kill, that's not the way anymore."

"Fuck that stupid rule."

Lexa's eyes glinted dangerously as she nudged Octavia aside and forced Raven to sit down, "I know you are upset Raven, but you need to calm down, now."

"But I-"

"No." Lexa said firmly, taking her hands, "No arguments, take a deep breath and calm yourself. Clarke will be out soon to tell us how she is, and then we will get justice, but we will do it my way. Agreed?"

Reluctantly Raven nodded, "Fine, ok, I'm calm."

Looking at her carefully, Lexa released her arms, "Good."

Behind them, the door cracked open and Clarke slipped out.

"Well?" Raven asked hesitantly as Clarke sighed and just waved towards the door, "She's going to be absolutely fine. Really the only thing I had to treat was the arrow wound."

"But the poison?" Lincoln asked immediately, "What was it?"

Clarke met Lexa's eyes worriedly, "Some kind of sedative, the idea was to knock her out."

Lexa's look turned to confusion, "To what end? She was alone for at least ten minutes and nothing happened."

Shrugging helplessly, Clarke looked back towards the door that her patient was sleeping behind. "I have absolutely no idea."


	117. Accidental Rescue

When Aden brought Cal in, he eyed Raven worriedly who was wearing a tight lipped smile.

"What is it?" He asked softly as she knelt down in front of him, taking hold of his hands.

"Hey," She smiled as she rubbed the back of his hands, "Don't panic, she's going to be fine, but Ontari got hurt this morning and so we have to be careful for a few days and you can't jump on her like usual."

Cal glanced towards the door to Lexa and Clarke's room where the two of them were standing watching Cal and Raven. "Can I see her?" He asked Lexa who was directly in front of the door.

Exchanging a look over the top of Raven's head, she nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open for him as she did. "We need to find out what happened?" Lexa said as soon as the door swung shut behind them, "Why would she be attacked in the city?"

"Because she's Azgeda?" Lincoln offered helplessly.

Octavia shook her head quickly, "I doubt it, the ties between Trikru and Azgeda have never been stronger. It would be inviting retaliation from the Commander herself, which includes the might of all Thirteen Clans. It makes no sense."

Clarke nodded slowly as she thought, before her eyes suddenly snapped up to look at Aden who looked vaguely green as he stared at the door to her room. "Unless they weren't after her at all." Lexa looked at her intrigued as she stepped sideways, directly into Aden's line of sight who looked at up to meet her gaze. "Aden, what happened? In the moment before she got hit."

"She hugged me." He said slowly, "You're saying whoever did this meant to hurt me?"

"No." Clarke answered, looking up at the others, "I'm saying they were trying to take you. What the arrow was dipped in was only enough to knock her out for an hour or so."

Raven shook her head, "It still doesn't make any sense though, why?"

Clearing her throat, Lexa called a guard over and pushed Aden towards him, sending him to take Aden back to his room, "It does now, a young natblida. They wanted to turn him."

"But even if they had hit him? Ontari was still there, what was their plan?" Octavia asked, "They were going to take on her to get to him?"

Lexa nodded, "She would have had two choices, leave him to get help, or carry him back here. Either way he would have either been alone or she would have been at a great disadvantage. Failing to take him down with the first shot put him on alert for danger. It would have been too risky to stay much longer then."

"So then-?" Raven started.

"Hugging Aden when she did probably saved Aden's life. Aden is loyal to a fault, there's no way he would have done what they asked and they would have killed him eventually once they realized that." Lincoln finished gravely, glancing in the direction the boy had walked away.

Lexa sighed before looking at Raven, "Go sit with Ontari, we'll tell you if anything comes up."

"Mochof Lexa," Raven whispered gratefully before following Cal through the door.

"What now then?" Octavia asked when it was just the four of them left standing outside.

"Now we investigate who was responsible for this attack on one of our own." Lexa replied before beckoning them all to follow her as she stalked off down the corridor towards the throne room, "Summon the ambassadors of the clans." She barked at a guard as she walked past.

* * *

Two hours after she had called the meeting, Lexa finally dismissed the ambassadors, leaving her alone with Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia.

"Do you believe them?" She asked Lincoln, who other that her, had had the most contact with the other clans in his lifetime.

Hesitantly he dipped his chin, "I think I do, if their clans had anything to do with this then they weren't made aware of it."

"People looked suspiciously at Roan's ambassador more than once." Clarke sighed, "This is too similar to what Nia tried with Ontari in the first place."

Octavia glared at the chair of the Delphi Clan's ambassador, who had been the most judgemental, "They're being completely unfair, Azgeda is one of the greatest supporters of you."

"I know." Lexa said disarmingly, causing Octavia to realize how angry she had gotten and calm herself, "But the point remains, someone is trying to recreate it with one of my own students."

"We have to protect them." Clarke jumped in quickly, "If they were willing to strike at Aden in Polis once, then they will undoubtedly try again eventually."

"Then we will protect them." A soft voice came from the doorway.

Clarke growled angrily when she saw who was standing there, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?!"

Laughing, Ontari walked further into the room and took a seat in the Azgeda chair, "Relax Clarke, I'm fine. Raven and Cal fell asleep an hour ago and I was curious as to how your investigation was going."

Lexa frowned at her, "You really shouldn't be out of bed."

"Is Aden ok?" Ontari asked her, ignoring the question and the glares from Clarke completely, "I don't remember much apart from walking through the market and then blacking out until I woke up in your room."

Nodding, Lexa smiled at her, "Yes he is. I know Raven will have filled you in so by now you know. You probably saved Aden's life this morning."

"By accident." Ontari reminded her.

"That doesn't matter to me." Lexa said firmly, "What does is that he is here and safe and that's because of you. Now we work on you keeping yourself safe."

Octavia let out a laugh from the other side of the room where she had stolen the Trikru chair for herself, "That will never happen, she doesn't know how to not be an idiot."

"A trait you all share." Clarke grumbled, sharing a grin with Lincoln as the other three protested all at once.

"Regardless," Lexa held up her hand, cutting it off before the protestations could turn into a full argument, "I want round the clock guards on all of the night bloods. And I suggest that we all get some rest, tomorrow we'll start branching out our search for the person responsible for this."

Agreeing easily they all headed back to their rooms, Octavia and Lincoln quickly agreed to help Ontari get Raven and Cal back to their room. Lincoln picked up Raven and headed down the corridor with her immediately but Clarke had to give a stern reminder that she shouldn't be carrying anything to Ontari before she stood back and let Octavia carry Cal for her.

Once they were all out, Lexa shut the door behind them quickly, as though they would all try and rush back in if she left it open for a second longer than necessary.

"Are you ok?" Clarke asked softly, as Lexa slipped her shoes off before sitting on the end of the couch rather than heading straight to bed.

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly, "But I will be, I just need some time to take my mind off everything and relax." Lexa smiled at Clarke reassuringly, reaching for her book on the table.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Clarke offered, starting to climb out of bed.

Lexa held her hand up to stop her quickly, "No Clarke, it's late so you should get some rest. I won't read for long, I promise."

"Ok then." Clarke nodded, pulling the covers up around her, "I love you."

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa murmured softly as she opened the book and started reading. Which is what Clarke fell asleep to, the soft sound of Lexa breathing and the occasional turn of a page as her wife sat meters away from her with her legs drawn up onto the couch beside her.


	118. Chase

**A/N: Hey guys, so couple of things. First off, sorry this chapter is a little short, basically I worked on it and then it decided to delete itself and I nearly had a meltdown and was so close going to bed and just saying fuck it, but I would've felt so guilty so I told myself to pull myself together and just get on with it so here we go haha.**

 **Also, sorry about missing last night, I had a really bad night and wasn't in a good place to be writing but it's all good now, I just needed some time to take a breath and realize that nothings actually wrong and I'm just a bit nervous about living alone for the first time.**

 **Finally, I want to say thank you again for all of you, particularly my facebook group who all met me through this and are now some of my closest friends. And I truly mean that guys, I talk to you far more than almost anyone else in my life. Even if I'm just lurking in the chat rather than talking, you have no idea how much having you all there chills me out when I'm stressed. I love you all.**

 **Oh and quick shoutout to my newest friend, who knows who they are and made my day today with the lovely things they said to me.**

 **So, enjoy, I love each and every one of you! xx**

Running had never been a particularly fun pastime for Lexa, she found it boring following the same route every day in an attempt to build up stamina. It wasn't until Anya finally realized how making her student miserable was having an adverse affect on her training that she began to look for different ways for Lexa to train.

Which was why when the man she and Octavia were tracking through the streets suddenly scurried up onto a rooftop two things were instantly confirmed in her mind. He hadn't been living in Polis during the years of her training, and there was no way he could escape them.

"Octavia stay on the ground." She called out quickly before swiftly changing directions and darting across the square so she could use a barrel as leverage to kick off and land lightly on a roof just two houses down from where the poor naive man was currently running.

As soon as he saw the Commander herself ahead of him, he span around and raced in the opposite direction as fast as his legs would carry him.

Lexa followed immediately, not needing to judge distance or the slopes of the roofs because she knew them as well as she knew the streets of her city themselves.

"Lexa what are you doing?" She faltered in her steps slightly as she suddenly heard Clarke's voice, before realizing that it was coming from the strange rectangular box that Raven had insisted on clipping to her belt before she left with Octavia that morning.

Her mind racing as she desperately focused on what Raven had said about using it, she unclipped the radio from her belt and brought it up to her mouth, pushing the button on the side. "I'm following him Clarke."

"I can see that. But you're going to break your neck." Her wife hiss through the radio.

Realizing that there was no way she could replace the device on her belt without losing speed, she kept it clutched tightly in her fist as her feet thudded across the roof before she kicked off from the edge and sailed across the gap between two houses, not missing a step as she resumed her run.

"You can't just pretend not to hear me Lexa." Clarke growled in frustration, feeling helpless as she watched from one of the lower floors of the tower as Lexa raced over the heads of her people after an unknown man, fearing that at any moment she would watch the love of her life slip and fall.

Raising the radio to her mouth once again, Lexa clicked the button, "I'm not Clarke, but I am close to catching up with him and that requires my full focus."

Suddenly the man veered to the right, going faster and faster so he could make the jump across an entire street rather than just between two houses like all the previous jumps had been.

Lexa changed her own course accordingly, picking up speed as Clarke's frantic voice came through the radio again, "Lexa, no! That's at least five meters across, probably more, think about this!"

"No time." Lexa breathed to herself, before narrowing her eyes and giving one last burst of speed as her opponent made the distance, coming down hard on his leg and crying out as he rolled across the flat roof.

As she leap from the roof, her stomach twisted as she realized that she had miscalculated and wasn't going to be able to get her feet on the ledge like she had initially planned.

The small wall surrounding the flat roof suddenly came into view, doing the only thing she could, she grabbed for it with the hand not grasping the radio and held on tight as slamming bodily into the wall winded her and the subsequent fall nearly dislocated her shoulder.

Tossing the radio over the edge onto the roof, she got a firm grip with her other hand before pulling herself up and swinging her legs up so she was kneeling on the edge. Only to see the man she had been chasing suddenly charge at her, clearly intending to knock her right over the edge and down to the ground in a three story fall.

Springing forwards, she drove her shoulder into his stomach, knocking him off balance and onto his knees before she span round landed a solid punch across his face.

As she let him fall to the ground unconscious, Lexa reached down and picked up the radio from where it had fallen, "Octavia? Are you close?"

"Just below you." Octavia answered quickly.

"Good, go fetch a hay cart from near the stables, I'm going to throw him off the roof and onto it." Lexa told her tiredly before lowering herself down to lean against the low wall, keeping a wary eye on her captive.

"Please never do that again." Clarke laughed, in relief that she was safe.

Grinning, Lexa looked over in the direction of the tower, "No promises."


	119. A Suspect

Walking into Clarke and Lexa's room where everyone was waiting, Ontari dropped into a chair tiredly, looking over at Lexa who was staring out of the window thoughtfully.

"I questioned him, but he's refused to say anything so far." She said softly as Lexa turned to look at her, quirking her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Did you offer him anything in trade for the information we want?" Lexa asked her as she padded lightly across the room and sat down on the couch in between Clarke and Octavia, drawing her legs up the rest them on Octavia's lap so she could lean into Clarke's side comfortably.

Ontari nodded, "I did, including his freedom and three of the best horses from your stables."

As Lexa nodded along as though this was a fascinating piece of information, Raven looked backwards and forwards between them from her perch on the edge of the low table between the couch and the single chair Ontari had taken. "Does that mean something?" She asked quickly before they could carry on without any explanation.

"It means that the would be assassin is not a mercenary." Lincoln answered for them, sitting on the floor beside Octavia's legs, one arm resting loosely over his legs as the other held Octavia's hand tenderly, "A mercenary would have taken the freedom alone. He attacked one of the Commander's own bloodline. It can only be death for this sort of transgression."

"I though jus no drein jus daun was still in affect." Octavia remarked, looking at Lexa, "Except for in extreme cases."

The corners of Lexa's lips twisted up into a small smirk as she nudged Octavia in the stomach with her foot, "If you truly believe that an attempt to overthrow me isn't an extreme case then I would like to hear what you think is."

"Point taken." Octavia chuckled as she moved Lexa's foot so her toes weren't digging into her lower ribs.

Clarke smiled and tightened her arm around Lexa's waist, "So this guy truly believes in the cause he is fighting for and he wants to die for it. That doesn't really help us work out who he's working with."

"I could take an educated guess." Ontari offered, nodding as everyone turned to look at her with interest, "There are many clans that have been outspoken about the sheer number of Trikru natblidas. But none more so than the Trishanakru or the Glowing Forest Clan."

Octavia's face twisted into a look of confusion, "I don't think I remember them from the tournament."

Lexa shook her head, "You wouldn't, they were a small faction and their warrior was terrible, he went out in moments during his fight. Do you truly believe that it could be their clan responsible for the attacks on our bloodline Ontari?"

Dipping her chin slightly, Ontari answered her confidently, "Their clan is legendary for it's secrecy and it's clan members steadfast loyalty to their leaders orders. And the one thing they can be counted on to do is covet power. They had complained for generations because they have not had a single natblida born into their clan."

"So they aim to take one?" Raven asked disbelievingly, "That still doesn't really give them a nightblood."

"Actually," Lincoln interjected thoughtfully, "It would if they put them through a similar trial of initiation to the one that Octavia faced to become Trikru, although the Glowing Forest don't allow aids on their trials and there's a combat element."

Raven gave him a look of horror, "They can't make children do that, Octavia nearly got my girlfriend eaten that day, they can't kidnap a child and then send them out hunting alone before making them fight."

"I knew you were still angry about that." Octavia muttered under her breath bitterly as Ontari hid a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke waved her arm in front of Raven and Octavia who had began a glaring match, "Yes, this is all very interesting but how do we prove any of it? We can't just accuse a clan of attempting to capture one of Lexa's students."

Lexa nodded, smiling, "Of course not, but we can set a trap for them."


	120. Not Yet

Creeping through the trees under the cover of night, the Trishanakru ambassador headed straight for a nearby cave which was used for communications that his clan wanted to go unnoticed by Lexa and her warriors and guards.

Without warning someone caught him by the arm and yanked him around to face them, "What the hell do you think you're doing Jon?" His older brother growled.

"I have news that couldn't wait." He hissed back. "Heda shared plans to travel with the council this morning. We won't get a chance like this again to get rid of her."

"Lexa knows that someone is attacking natblidas, there's no way she's just taking a trip whilst her precious children are under threat."

Jon shook his head with a grin, "Of course not, but she believes that she already knows who is responsible for the wound Ontari kom Azgeda suffered and she is going to kill them."

"Who does she think is responsible?" His brother asked with interest.

Reaching into his inner coat pocket, Jon pulled out a small folded scrap of paper with a pencil drawing of a fierce looking woman with an ugly scar cutting through her eyebrow. "This is who she's hunting. A disgraced member of the Trikru who had been vocal about dissolving the laws that state only a nightblood can become the Commander. Heda is riding out at first light."

Nodding in satisfaction, his brother stepped away from him, drawing his hood up over his head, "Leave it with me brother. And Jon, stop calling that bitch Heda, she is not our Commander."

* * *

Lexa pushed her horse hard as she rode through the trees towards the border into Azgeda land.

She had insisted on leaving alone even though her ambassadors had protested, all except for the ambassador for the Glowing Forest Clan, which had only strengthened her resolve as she became even more sure that Ontari had been exactly right in her theory.

Octavia and Lincoln had tried to insist on following her in case anything went wrong but she had refused them, adamant that everything had to be perfect to catch the people threatening her family red handed. And she was unwilling to risk their plan falling apart because the assassin saw warriors hiding in the trees.

Slight trepidation gnawed at her as she headed ever more swiftly towards what she knew would be an ambush, but Lexa pushed it aside, firm in her conviction that she had made the best possible decision to protect her people.

Which was why when the arrow flew straight at her she was ready, throwing herself sideways from her horse and quickly bouncing back up to her feet.

Ducking down low, she darted for the cover of a large boulder at the side of the road, situating herself so that no more arrows could be sent her way. The would be assassin would be forced to move on her position which would enable her to take him down and draw out a confession as to his leader's plans.

Lexa knew that she had gravely miscalculated the simplicity of her plan when she heard a voice calling out to her, Jay, the Clan Leader of the Glowing Forest People and also the brother of their ambassador on her council.

"Lexa come out, you can't escape from me."

"Who said anything about escape?" She growled, charging at him with her knife in hand, only to be stopped when someone tackled her from the side, around her waist and to the ground.

Jay smiled at her as his warrior, who currently had their knee pressed painfully into her sternum, raised their sword ready to bring it down at her heart.

"I'm not a fool, I would never move against you alone, even in a surprise attacj."

Even with the warrior above her making it difficult to breathe, Lexa have a brilliant smile, "You are a fool. I knew it was you, I just needed to confirm my suspicions before I struck at you myself."

Jay just scoffed at her, "And how do you propose doing that once you are dead?"

"My fight's not over yet." Lexa bit out before there was a deafening bang and the warrior pinning her slumped to the ground beside her, blood pouring from gunshot wound.

Standing up, Lexa pointed the gun at Jay, her gaze calm and steady, her gun hand not wavering a millimeter as she stared the Clan Leader down.

"Our people are not allowed-" Jay started, unable to move past the shock of seeing the Commander using a Skaikru weapon.

"Now the mountain men are dead and gone there is nothing to stop my using this weapon. My wife has vowed never to fire a gun ever again, but that doesn't stop her from being a wonderful teacher." Lexa said conversationally as Jay just held up his hands helplessly.

"What do you want from me?"

Lexa tilted her head slightly as she considered him, "Just your death."

All he felt and saw was a sudden pain in the side of his head and then the grass as he fell face first into it.

* * *

That night Lexa lay beside Clarke peacefully as they prepared to go to sleep, trailing her fingers up and down Clarke's arm as the sky girl attempted to sketch a few more lines on a drawing of Lexa.

"Clarke just lie down, please?" Lexa said sweetly, practically pouting at her until Clarke gave up, rolling her eyes as she set aside her pad and shuffled down to lie next to Lexa properly.

Sighing as she settled her self face to face with her wife, Clarke's forehead creased slightly ass she thought, "So what are you doing with the rest of the clan then?"

Lexa hummed thoughtfully as she lazily draped her arm over Clarke's waist, "I don't know yet. Once their leaders have been killed tomorrow then I will have to make a decision but I'm thinking of allowing them to remain as a singular clan as long as they agree to a strict set of terms of what they can and can't do."

"Well," Clarke said softly, "Make that choice tomorrow, tonight just get some sleep."

"Sha Clarke." Lexa murmured before trying and failing to hold back a yawn, "I love you."

"And I you." Clarke answered, placing a kiss on the top of her head before Lexa's eyes dropped closed properly.


	121. An Interesting Choice

**A/N: Hey guys! So a few things before I start the chapter. Firstly, the play I directed was performed last night! After so much hard work we put on the play and I was so proud of how it went, and I just wanted to share that with you guys :)**

 **Secondly, if you check on my page their is a new fic called Through and Through - Teaser. What that is, is a little preview of a new fic coming your way which is going to be rewriting Season 3. And the most exciting part is that it's a collab fic, which is something I've always wanted to do, so please check it out and you can read on that doc about the other people writing it with me. It's a lot of fun and I love them dearly so please support us! :D**

 **And finally, I got a review with someones facebook name asking me to add them. The issue I have is then how do I know which one of the thousands of results that come up is the right one? So I am saying again, you are all more than welcome to add me on facebook, but you guys need to be the ones to add me. My username is Reala Carsona and the profile pic is a drawing of a girl wearing a red shirt. I look forward to talking to more of you on there!**

 **Sorry about the long a/n, as ever I love you all, and enjoy the chapter!**

There was hushed murmurs traveling up and down the council room as the ambassadors waited for Heda's arrival.

Relaxed back into her own chair, Clarke gave away nothing, despite the curious glances everyone shot at her now and then, correctly assuming that she knew exactly why they had all been called in.

Nearly ten minutes later than she had promised, Lexa swept in dramatically, smirking as she passed at Clarke lightly tapping her wrist accusingly. They were the only two in the room aware of what the gesture meant, Clarke calling her out on deliberately making the ambassadors wait around to increase Jon's stress levels as he prayed that whatever had gone wrong wasn't to do with his brother and that there was some other explanation as to why the Commander wasn't dead.

"Ambassadors of the Thirteen Clans, thank you for assembling so early this morning, and on such short notice." Lexa smiled politely, nodding to each of them in turn once she had seated herself on her throne.

"Now, the reason why I called this meeting." Lexa clapped her hands once and looked up as the doors opened, Ontari and Octavia dragging in Jay between them, taking great pleasure in throwing him to the ground before backing up a few steps to stand next to Lincoln and Raven who had slipped in after them. "Would anyone care to explain to me why a Clan Leader plotted my downfall? The second, I might add, just in the last few months. If anyone else is planning an assassination attempt, I would advise them to step forwards now and I'll just execute you here. Because rest assured, you will not succeed."

Finishing with a hard glare around the room, her head tilted curiously as she looked back at the defeated man knelt before her, "Do you have any last words?"

"You are not deserving of the throne you sit on." He spat at her angrily.

Moving from her throne, she moved across to stand in front of him, looking down at the man for a long moment before she drew her sword, driving it straight through his chest and into his heart, "That's not for any of us to decide, the flame chose me. I carry the spirit of the Commander."

Turning her back and walking towards the window, the Floukru's ambassador was shaking his head angrily, "Heda, it would have been wiser to subject him to a public execution. Death by a thousand cuts."

"No." She said softly, her back still to the room, "That's not how I want this city to be." Turning round she pointed to the body now laying in the middle of the room, "Is this what we want to show our children? Death and betrayal? No, there will be no more public executions, if people must die for their crimes, they won't be paraded in front of the entirety of the people of Polis first."

There was a sudden clatter as Jon jumped up from his seat and darted across the room, making an attempt at escaping before Lexa's focus turned to him. He nearly made it to the door but was intercepted by Lincoln, who easily stopped him in his tracks and dragged him back, forcing him to kneel at the very foot of Lexa's throne.

"I did wonder how long you would last before you tried to run." Lexa chuckled.

He practically whimpered as she leaned down to consider him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You are a coward at heart Jon, and so I am making you Clan Leader of the Glowing Forest people."

Everyone protested at once, jumping from their seats and arguing over the top of one another. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Ontari all looked at Clarke in surprise to see if she had known this was coming. Dipping her chin slightly was the only response she gave them before very deliberately standing up and taking slow steps as she went to stand at Lexa's side.

By the time she stopped walking and faced them, all eyes were on her, "This is the wisest choice going forward, with their Clan Leader dead, the Glowing Forest only have more reason to work against the Commander. But with Jon in charge he can crush any further rebellion from within. Without the constant pushing from his brother and the added positive benefits of being Clan Leader, this decision ensures no further attacks will occur. Skaikru, and Wanheda support Heda in this."

Once Clarke had said her piece, the other ambassadors reluctantly fell in line and the meeting was wrapped up fairly quickly, Jon being taken to spend the night in a cage before being sent back to his people the next day, as a warning and reminder that he was only alive and free because of the Commander's mercy.

* * *

Octavia smirked as she saw Lexa and Clarke coming to join the other two couples at the edge of the lake where they had agreed to meet lunch.

Nudging Ontari in the ribs, she pointed down the path towards the two of them.

"What's your excuse this time Lexa?" She grinned cheekily, "Last time it was that fighting a war had left you a little short on clean clothes."

Lexa looked down at the light blue hooded jacket she was wearing and shrugged, "It is a cold day, and Clarke keeps moving my things around our room. We would have been late if I had had to search for another garment of my own."

Shaking her head, Ontari leaned in and whispered something in Raven's ear, who laughed and passed the same message to Octavia, who in turned passed it to Lincoln.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa glared at the four of them as she and Clarke sat down.

"As my beautiful girlfriend just pointed out," Raven grinned, pointing to Ontari who was wearing just a light shirt. "She is perfectly fine because of her nightblood, and you would be as well. So you wearing Clarke's hoodie is because you like it, not through any particular need, no matter how else you keep trying to spin it."

Clarke shook her head at them as Lexa's expression turned to the one she wore when she was plotting to make someones life miserable, "Ok enough guys, or you might all get murdered horribly."

"Nonsense." Lexa suddenly smiled brightly, "They are quite right, I enjoy wearing this so don't expect to have it returned to you any time particularly soon." She warned Clarke jokingly.

Thinking they had been let of the hook, Octavia smiled and reached forward for the plate she had set out with a selection of berries. Suddenly yelping and leaping backwards when a short handled knife stuck into the wood where her hand had been a split second before.

"That wasn't funny." She growled as Lexa chuckled, working her knife out of the wood of the decking they were sitting on.

"It's unwise to test me Octavia." Lexa grinned as the other girl looked at her betrayed.

"Why am I the only one you tried to impale with a knife?" She grumbled as the other three sniggered.

Lexa winked at her dramatically, "Oh trust me, their time is coming."


	122. Capture the Flag

"So does anyone actually know what we're doing today?" Octavia grumbled as she trudged through the thick layer of snow that had fallen the previous night, her arms crossed tightly over her chest for warmth.

Lincoln, Raven, Ontari and Clarke were already present at the edge of the forest, shaking their heads as she arrived.

"Lexa just told us to meet here." Clarke answered, looking back up the path to see if she could see her wife heading towards them from the direction of the city.

Hands suddenly seized her from behind, shrieking she leapt away towards Octavia who was clutching her sides laughing as Lexa smirked at her irate wife.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Clarke yelled, struggling to slow her panicked heartbeat down.

"I apologize ai hodnes," Lexa grinned, not sounding sorry in the slightest, "But I couldn't resist."

Ontari rolled her eyes as Clarke opened her mouth to reply, "As funny as that was, please tell me that you didn't just call us down here to play a prank on Clarke."

Lexa shook her head quickly, "Of course not, we're going to play a game today."

Lincoln just looked at her blankly, "A game?" He asked.

Raven chuckled, "What kind of game?"

Pointing out towards the forest, Lexa gestured towards a strip of cloth hanging from a stick, just visible through the tree line. "It is the game you told me about Raven, capture the flag."

"Why are you telling Lexa about games Raven?" Clarke sighed, especially ones that make her drag us outside in the freezing cold."

Shrugging helplessly, Raven gave her an apologetic look, "I didn't expect her to decide to play it today Clarke, because you know, it's insane to be out in this weather."

Practically growling at them, Lexa pointed at Clarke, Lincoln and Raven, "You two are the blue team. And we are the red." She said quickly, pointing at herself, Ontari and Octavia.

Groaning, Clarke looked towards the forest and then back at Lexa, "There's no way you're going to let us get out of this is there?"

"I believe you know how the game works," Lexa smiled, ignoring Clarke's previous comment completely, "We will head in the direction of the other flag, wait fifteen minutes from when we disappear from sight and then the game begins."

Pulling on Octavia's arm she took off running into the forest, Ontari following after them, leaving the other three looking between them helplessly.

"Do you think she'd be mad if we just went home?" Raven asked once they were out of hearing range.

Clarke gave her a withering look, "My sex life depends on this game Raven, I do not want Lexa mad at me, especially now Octavia had been ever so helpful and taught her what sending someone to sleep on the couch means. So we are going to play, but we are also going to kick their asses."

Meanwhile, Ontari was yawning behind her hand as she hurried to keep up with Lexa and Octavia, who seemed far more enthusiastic about the game than she did.

"Late night last night?" Octavia grinned slyly as they came to a stop at their flag, Lexa quickly checking the watch she had gotten from Raven to see how much time they had before they could start.

"Shof op Octavia." Ontari grunted, drawing her sword and laying it across her lap as she took a seat on a nearby log, not particularly caring about the thin layer of snow covering the surface of it. "But let's just say that Raven wasn't in the mood for sleeping last night." She grinned.

Octavia made a face, her teasing turned on it's head as Lexa snorted beside her. "That's just weird, you're all domestic and you have a kid, I don't want to hear about you having sex."

Laughing, Lexa clapped her on the shoulder, "Because we all want to hear in excruciating detail the things you do with Lincoln?"

Opening and closing her mouth helplessly, Octavia shook her head defensively, "We don't have a kid."

"That doesn't mean we want to hear what you get up to." Ontari chuckled, before pointing at the watch Lexa had attached to her belt, "How long left?"

Checking it quickly, Lexa nodded to them, "It's time to get going."

"Does one of us stay here to guard the flag?" Octavia asked, looking at the fluttering piece of material thoughtfully.

"I will." Ontari volunteered quickly, "You two go get theirs, they won't get past me without a fight."

Throwing a grin back at her over their shoulders, Octavia and Lexa drew their blades and darted back into the trees, heading back towards where the blue flag was, assuming sooner or later that they would run into the attackers from the other team.

They were over half way back to the starting point when suddenly Lexa was tackled around the waist by Lincoln who had charged straight at the Commander, the impact physically lifting her off her feet and sending her flying and then crashing down to the ground hard.

Standing over her intimidatingly, Lexa shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears as he raised his sword. As she tried to lift her own to block, Octavia flung herself onto her boyfriends back, clinging around his neck and flinging herself back to overbalance him.

As they hit the floor, Lexa jumped up and quickly pulled a length of rope from a pack she was carrying on her back.

Grabbing one of her arms, she helped Octavia to pull Lincoln back against a trees so they could bind his arms and leave him unable to go anywhere. He struggled fiercely, but the two women were motivated, not giving an inch as they dragged him kicking and screaming until he was no longer a threat.

"Sorry." Octavia grinned at him, "But as much as I love you, we're going to win this."

After one last check that he couldn't go anywhere, they started running again, aware that there were still two members of the blue team running free in the trees.

Skidding to a halt, Octavia held up her arm to stop Lexa moving any further forwards as the opposing teams flag came into view.

"No guard." She whispered.

"At least not one we can see." Lexa replied suspiciously, her mind racing as she tried to work out what the familiar feeling in her stomach was telling her.

"Hod op!" She cried out quickly as Octavia went to step into the clearing, but it was too late.

The second she passed through the edge of the tree line there was a fierce cry from above and Clarke dropped down on top of her, the two of them rolling across the floor before Clarke managed to get in a punch that dazed the Trikru warrior.

Octavia temporarily out of the way, Clarke climbed back to her feet and drew her sword as she met Lexa's gaze fiercely, "You're not getting past me."

Raising her own sword, Lexa stepped in to the clearing herself, "We both know you can't beat me." She grinned, twirling and striking out at Clarke who blocked quickly, settling into the dance easily as they struck and parried up and down, Clarke's training shining through as she managed to match Lexa without too much trouble.

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa changed tactic suddenly, breaking from the clean, honorable fighting methods to instead knock Clarke's sword to the side before slamming the fist holding the sword hilt into Clarke's shoulder, knocking the air from her lungs as she fell to one knee. "As I said, you can't beat me ai hodnes."

Clarke grinned even as she gasped for air, "I never needed to. I just needed to keep you busy until it was too late."

There was sudden crashing behind her, the sound of someone running at full speed through the trees towards them.

Recovering, Octavia used her sword as a crutch to clamber to her feet and look back in the direction of the noises.

"Raven must have gotten past Ontari." Lexa growled, "Do not let her past, I will handle Clarke and then we will return both flags to our clearing."

"Sha Heda." Octavia barked out seriously, raising her sword and planting her feet as she waited for Raven to appear.

Yelling a war cry, Lexa flung herself at Clarke, driving her further into their clearing.

To Octavia's surprise, Lincoln suddenly dashed into the clearing, with Raven situated firmly on his back gripping the red flag firmly in her hand. "How did you get free?" She growled as his step faltered at the sight of his girlfriend facing him down.

Without warning, Ontari leapt out, following them from the treeline, kicking off from a boulder to slam into Raven, dislodging her from Lincoln's back and sending them crashing to the floor. Although even with the competitive nature of the game, she was careful to twist round so she took the brunt of the impact with the ground to spare Raven injury. Grunting she immediately started wrestling with Octavia for the flag.

It was chaos, the three couples locked in intense battles with each other, each of their stubborn natures meaning they were unwilling to give an inch as they fought.

Then there was a short, deliberate cough from the edge of the clearing and they each froze, looking up to see who had found them in the middle of their game.

To their surprise, it was Aden standing their, along with Abby and Marcus, neither of which they had been expecting to visit them.

Quickly breaking from their individual battles, they stood up to face the two Skaikru council members, "Why are you here?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Yeah mom," Clarke said, stepping towards them, "We weren't expecting you."

The second Clarke was closer to her mother than the flag, Lexa nodded to Ontari who yanked their flag out of Raven's hand and bolted, Lexa grabbing the blue flag and following straight after.

With matching bemused expressions, Marcus and Abby watched as Clarke yelled in anger, spinning around to grab at her girlfriend as Octavia jumped onto Lincoln's back again and threw herself backwards and forwards to stop him going after them.

Raven just sighed and picked herself up from the floor, realizing that there was no way they were winning after all, even as Clarke disappeared into the woods after Lexa and Ontari.

"Will someone explain what's happening?" Abby demanded as Lincoln came to the same conclusion and surrendered to a smug looking Octavia as she slid down from his back.

"We're playing capture the flag." Octavia grinned brightly, tilting their head as they both heard a victorious cry coming from further into the trees, immediately followed by a furious scream, "And our team just won."


	123. Be Our Guest

Abby and Marcus could only watch speechlessly as Clarke trudged moodily back into the clearing, followed by Lexa who was frantically apologizing as Ontari struggled to contain her laughter, with the Commander throwing her dirty looks every couple of feet when a laugh broke free.

"So we won then?" Octavia grinned as Clarke's sour expression.

Gritting her teeth, Clarke nodded once, before jerking her head back at Lexa, "You might have won this stupid game but Lexa's is sleeping on the couch tonight."

Her jaw dropping, Lexa darted round to stand in front of her, "Ai hodnes, you don't mean that. Ai hod yu in."

"You cheated." Clarke said simply, "This is the consequence of that."

Spinning around, Lexa glared at Octavia bitterly, "This is your fault." She growled.

"How is this my fault?" Octavia frowned, holding her hands up defensively, "It was you and Ontari who stole the flags back and ran."

Smiling at her sweetly, Lexa nodded, "You make a good point. Would you like to train with me this afternoon?"

Clarke caught her wife around the waist and pulled her close, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips, "That isn't happening, it's already ridiculous the amount of medical supplies that Octavia goes through because of her own clumsiness, let alone because you're being fake mad at her for something that you are fully aware is your own fault."

Changing tact, Lexa turned around so she was nose to nose with Clarke, Clarke's arm still around her waist, "I love you Clarke, please don't banish me from our bed tonight." She said softly, leaning her head against Clarke.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke let go of her and stepped away, "I need more paper, if you get me some from the market later then all is forgiven."

Quickly pressing her fingers to Lexa's lips as she went to open her mouth, Clarke shook her head with a grin, "No, you can't just order Aden to do it, you have to go yourself."

Holding up her hands, Abby called her daughters name, "Is this really what you six do all day?" She asked disbelievingly as she saw what was probably the six most powerful and influential people within the Thirteen Clans acting so childishly.

Lexa smiled at her as she left Clarke's side and moved forwards, wrapping Aden in a warm hug, "Of course not, we stopped an assassin two days ago and killed a natrona yesterday. But today was the first proper snow fall of winter, it didn't feel right to be inside all day."

Marcus smiled back at her as she let go of Aden and the young natblida went to greet Clarke, "Well I am glad that you seem so happy Commander."

"Lexa please Marcus, you are among friends here." She said immediately, heading back onto the main path and beckoning for the others to follow her back to the city, "And as am I. Now, how can I help you? I assume you came to Polis for a reason?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly we were just hoping to visit for a while." He answered honestly, "We have never really had the opportunity to enjoy your city without something else going on. Things in Arkadia are stable and we were would love it if you would allow us to stay here for a while."

Lexa hummed slightly in the back of her throat as she considered it, "Do you have a way of communicating with your camp?"

"We have a radio with us yes." Abby answered her quickly.

With a smile Lexa nodded at the two of them, "Then yes, as long as your people can be monitored then we would be glad to have you as our guests in Polis."


	124. A Frequent Occurence

**A/N: Hey guys! So with this chapter we are finally over 200,000 words which is something I have been very excited for a long time now. Theatre is my passion but I didn't realize until I started writing this just how close writing came to that. I would have thought that after so long writing this and after so many chapters that I would be bored or ready to wrap this up now. But in reality, I am still loving it just as much as I enjoyed writing the very early chapters, which I frequently reread.**

 **And a large part of that is because of all of you guys who read this and support me. And another thing I do a lot is I go back and I reread your reviews and what you have said to me about the story, the things you like and the things you want to see. Some of you have become some of my closest friends, which is something I never expected, just last night I was in a seven hour skype call with amazing people that I would have never met without this fic.**

 **Sorry guys I'm getting emotional haha, but it's true, when I say I love you I'm not lying because it's true, you are all amazing and I live for waking up in the morning to see all the things you have said about the nights chapter, because posting is the last thing I do before going to bed and reading your reviews is the first thing I do in the mornings.**

 **As an extension of that, I would just like to ask again for any ideas that you guys want to see in following chapters, I want to keep this quiet lighthearted for a while seeing as how we have had a few good threats since the wedding, but also feel free to send me any bad things or challenges that you want them to face because what you guys want is incredibly important to me and shapes this fic as it is going along.**

 **Anyway, that was a very long authors note so erm...oops haha. But yeah, please review, it means so, so much to me, and I will see you in the next chapter! xxx**

Not even bothering to knock on the door, Lexa barged into Octavia's room and looked at the Trikru warrior expectantly as she hurriedly pulled on her shirt.

"Come on Lexa, really!" Octavia yelped, surprised at the sudden entrance of her friend, "What if Lincoln was in here with me? And we were, you know, busy?"

Lexa just gestured vaguely out of the door, "I just saw him heading to the training ground with Ontari, Marcus was following them looking a little bit lost." She said distractedly as she claimed the couch for her own, stretching herself out to take up the entire thing.

"Have you got mud on your boots?" Octavia asked suspiciously.

When Lexa just shrugged Octavia rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing each of Lexa's boots to check the soles before sighing. "You are so annoying." She grumbled, unlacing Lexa's boots and then dropping them to the floor.

Then she held up Lexa's feet so she could sit down before draping her best friends legs back across her lap.

"So why are you here?" She asked curiously, "And in such a bad mood."

Sighing dramatically, Lexa waved her hand above her head before laying it over her eyes, "Clarke's mother is the problem."

"What's she done?" Octavia asked, making a sympathetic face.

"She's just...there." Lexa said sulkily. "And she's actually been nothing but respectful to me so I can't just order her to go away."

Octavia snorted, rubbing at Lexa's legs lightly in sympathy, "You were the one who said she and Kane could stay."

Lexa nodded, "I know, and I meant it. At the time."

Laughing Octavia shook her head, "Let me guess, she's taking up all of Clarke's time and you haven't had a moment to yourselves since she arrived."

The look on her face told Octavia everything she needed to know as Lexa let out a long exasperated breath before looking up at Octavia seriously, "Do you believe I am being selfish?"

Octavia grinned, knowing fully well that Lexa had come to her because she was the only one who would be completely, one hundred percent honest about what she thought, "Honestly yes. Abby lives miles away from her daughter now and you two spend every day practically joined at the hip. It may not be very fun for you giving up Clarke for a week or so, but Abby deserves this time with her and probably misses her every day. You remember how miserable you were when we were with Matthew's army? When you threw yourself into what we were doing to distract yourself. That's probably what Abby feels most of the time."

Reluctantly, Lexa dipped her chin and gave Octavia a small smiled, "Mochof Octavia." She breathed, digging into Octavia's ribs with her toe teasingly, "I knew I could count on you to make me feel guilty."

"That's not what I was doing and you know it. Like I said, annoying." Octavia laughed, slapping Lexa's foot away from her side. "Now, do you want to go and laugh at how awkward Kane looks third wheeling Ontari and Lincoln's training session." At Lexa's blank expression she just rolled her eyes, "Come on, I told you that one last week, no way have you forgotten it."

Narrowing her eyes in thought, Lexa's face just twisted slightly as she became more confused, "But you said it meant someone who spent time with a couple, making it awkward because they didn't fit in and were unnecessary."

"Ok but the basis of it is just a third person who doesn't belong. Do you really think Kane fits in in a training session between the two of them." Octavia asked her, watching as an amused grin overtook Lexa's confused expression.

"I don't suppose he does."

* * *

"Having fun?" Octavia asked, as she clapped Kane on the shoulder, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Yes." He answered, although he looked slightly lost surrounded by warriors who were in various stages of warming up and fighting. "I never realized just how good of a fighter Lincoln was, and the Azgeda girl-"

Lexa stepped forward at that point, filling in for him, "Ontari, yes, you will find that watching two well matched warriors train is must more interesting than just watching them fight."

He looked at her with interest, "I would have thought it would be the other way round."

She shook her head, "No, a fight ends quickly, most are less than a minute long. But training you get to see the full range of a warriors skills."

"Will you be training today Commander, I meant Lexa." He corrected himself, when he saw her stern look shot in his direction.

Leaning forwards, she looked across him at Octavia, "What do you think Octavia, do you think you could deal with another trip to a healer?"

Between them, Kane suddenly looked alarmed, "Octavia are you injured?" He asked quickly, not wanting the girl to fight if she wasn't up to it.

Lexa laughed from beside him as Octavia glared at her, "No she's fine. But Octavia doesn't know how not to get injured in training. Surprisingly though she is just fine in a true fight, leading us to believe that she likes being injured."

"You think your so funny." Octavia grumbled as she shrugged off the jacket she was wearing and handed it off to Kane, "Do your worst Lexa, but you are not putting a scratch on me today."

* * *

"What happened this time?" Clarke rolled her eyes, as Lexa half carried Octavia into the room with Kane trailing after them.

Abby jumped up alarmed at seeing the blood dripping down from a wound on Octavia's leg, but Clarke just waved at her to sit down as Lexa dropped Octavia on the couch in the center of their room.

"Are you having a good day with your mother ai hodnes?" Lexa asked with a small but genuine smile as she leaned in for a quick kiss before Clarke returned to Octavia.

"I am." Clarke smiled back at her, "Thank you for being so understanding about this. It means a lot to have this time with my mom."

Octavia waved her hand in the air to get their attention, "I told her that Clarke, so as a thank you, wanna patch me up now?"

Watching speechlessly at the casual way they moved around as though this exact situation had played out a hundred times previously, Abby just stayed silent as Clarke quickly examined the wound before bandaging it up tightly.

"You used to have a much better bedside manner Clarke." Octavia complained as Clarke stepped away and grinned at her.

"Maybe if this wasn't the millionth time you've taken a wound in training I still would. I would think that Lexa had it in for you but I've seen the two of you in training for myself."

"So this happens a lot then?" Abby asked disbelievingly as Kane nodded from where he was still standing near the door, "Apparently so, and what Clarke says is right, it was as though Octavia stepped into the sword."

Holding her hands up defensively Octavia shook her head, "Ok come on guys, did anyone else on that training field have their incredibly gorgeous boyfriend fighting just a few meters away? I don't think so."

"Lincoln was there?" Abby asked curiously, "And he didn't come up here with her once he saw she was injured?"

To her great surprise, Lexa actually snorted with laughter, "Octavia injures herself getting out of bed, if all he did was follow her to Clarke whenever she took a wound, he would never get anything done."

Octavia grinned at Clarke slyly, "I've never done that, Clarke on the other hand..."

She trailed off as Clarke turned on Lexa, "You told her? Why would you tell her that?"

"Because it was funny." Octavia answered for her.

Kane stepped in the middle of them before the bickering could continue, "Wait, told Octavia what?"

Clarke's cheeks burned red as Lexa grinned, "Before we returned to Arkadia to kill Pike, Clarke woke up in a panic because she had forgotten to wake me for food, and managed to wrap herself up in the blankets and fall head first out of our bed."

"That's not a funny story." Clarke muttered flatly as even Abby chuckled, "Mom! Come on, don't laugh at them, they'll never stop."

Wrapping her arms around her wife, Lexa shook her head, still laughing, "Clarke have you not figured it out, we're never going to stop anyway."


	125. Promise of Excitement

The next morning, Lexa had insisted that they all sit and eat together, and everyone but Ontari and Octavia were present as the Trikru warrior limped into the room, glaring at Lexa who wasn't even attempting to suppress her gleeful smirk.

Lexa had ordered that her people should bring in a round table for them all to sit at so everyone could be seen. She was next to Clarke, with Aden to her right. Next to Aden was Lincoln, with a seat left for Octavia beside him. Kane had the next seat with Abby next to him. And then it was Raven and Cal, with Ontari's seat waiting next to Clarke.

"You seated me as far away from the door as possible." Octavia huffed as she cross the room, "I'm going to find myself a new best friend."

Shaking her head, Lexa just chuckled, "No you're not, no one else would put up with you."

"You've got that completely backwards, you're the one who has no respect for boundaries." She shot back as she sat down next to Lincoln, who wrapped his arm round her shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Lexa leaned forwards, resting her arms on the table as she eyed Octavia, "I am the Commander and this is my tower, which makes the room you're staying in, mine. You have had every opportunity to find somewhere to live out in the actual city."

"You could make more of an effort to knock though before you just barge in." Octavia muttered.

The laughter around the table was interrupted as the doors swung open again to admit Ontari who stood purposefully blocking the view out of the door. "We're going to need another seat at the table." She smiled, as the others just looked at her questioningly.

Stepping aside, she revealed Luna, who she had run into in the lower town.

"Lexa!" The Floukru leader beamed as she bounded across the room, straight into Lexa's open arms who had hurrriedly jumped up from the table to greet her friend.

"Luna! What are you doing back in the capitol, I thought you were still needed for another month at least in Floukru lands." Lexa smiled, breaking the embrace and tugging on her hand, ushering her into the seat Aden had quickly dragged over to place between his and Lexa's.

Before she answered Lexa's question, Luna quickly greeted Clarke, and ruffled Aden's hair for good measure, "I was, but I've been training a second to take control of the clan in the event of my death. She is currently leading until my return."

"How long are you here?" Octavia asked curiously, eager at the opportunity to hear more stories of Lexa's youth.

Luna grinned, "Until you tire of me or I am called back to my clan. With the fall of the Mountain, Floukru has been a lot easier to lead. Your peace with the other clans has also helped." She nodded at Lexa as people started carrying in plates of food.

Abby and Kane both watched as greetings went back and forth around the table, before Luna's gaze eventually fell on them. "I apologize," She smiled easily, "I am Luna kom Floukru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They both nodded to her across the table, "So have you and the Commander know each other long? I haven't seen her greet any of her people so warmly before." Abby asked curiously, finding the familiarity they showed a little confusing with how Lexa had always appeared to act with other grounders.

Luna shot a quick look at Lexa, but she just nodded slightly to indicate that it was ok for her to answer the question.

"Myself and Lexa trained together as children, we grew up together." She explained with a smile.

Lexa nodded, "Luna is the keeper of many of my secrets. And if she knows what's good for her then she won't be giving them to Octavia during her stay here."

Octavia pouted at Lexa, before smiling sweetly at Luna, "Lexa loves you, there's no way that she would do anything bad to you so you'll tell me anyway right?"

"Not a chance." Clarke cut in, "We are going to have a lovely, peaceful week whilst mom and Kane are here, so if you two want to wind up Lexa you can do it next week."

"Peaceful?" Raven laughed, "Clarke if there's one certainty about this week it's that it won't end up being peaceful. Octavia already injured."

"That was completely her own fault." Lexa answered calmly, picking apart a bread roll as she ignored the affronted look Octavia was sending her way.

Chuckling, Luna waved her hand towards Octavia, "How was it your own fault?"

Lincoln smirked as Octavia blushed red.

Surprisingly enough it was Cal who answered, his little voice casual as he smiled at Luna brightly, "She likes watching Lincoln fight. Sometimes she forgets that she's fighting too."

Grinning, Ontari wrapped her arms round Cal proudly as Aden grinned and jumped up from his seat to go and high five his little partner in crime.

With Octavia speechlessly shaking her head as Luna laughed, they all started eating properly, relaxing into the casual dinner that they were having. The conversations ranging from everything to native foods to each clan and music from before the bombs.

Eventually they wrapped up, heading off to their rooms tiredly.

Getting back to theirs, Lexa let herself fall back onto their bed gratefully.

"Again?" Clarke asked with a grin as she followed Lexa to the bed. "Will you just take your own damn boots off woman?"

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "If it means that much to you then you do it, but I'm to tired to move right now."

"All you did was beat up Octavia and then go to dinner with our family and friends, it's not as though you fought a war today." Clarke said softly as she quickly shed her clothes before slipping into an oversized shirt that she had bought in the market the week before. Lexa hadn't understood why she had wanted such a large shirt but Clarke had just rolled her eyes and told her she would understand when she saw Clarke wearing it.

Sighing, Lexa pulled herself to a sitting position and unlaced her boots just enough to kick them off, before crawling under the covers as Clarke did the same on the other side of the bed.

"Happy?" She asked, as Clarke smiled and opened her arms, inviting Lexa to cuddle up to her.

"Very. Now get some sleep, with Luna here I'm sure there's going to be a lot of excitement coming up."

Lexa grinned, curling into Clarke's side so their bodies were wrapped around one another. "Good night Clarke."

"Goodnight Lex, love you."

"And I love you." Came the soft reply, and then moments later their breathing evened out as they both fell asleep.


	126. Two Attempts

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while and this one's so short. Honestly it's because I am really distracted right now by something I can't do anything about. I am in constant pain because I have a problem with either my teeth or my jaw, I don't know which but both are hurting. The entire right side of my face is constantly aching and it is really difficult to tune out so I can write. So if there are problems with this chapter thats why. I really wish I could have written more but honestly I had to struggle to write this much. I can't even eat right now and the earliest dentist appointment I could get is a week on tuesday so it's going to be a hard week if this doesn't ease off at least a little bit.**

 **I'm going to do my best with updates this week but please be patient with me, I know it doesn't sound like it's a massive problem or it would affect my writing but it really is and it's making me miserable as well because there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.**

 **Thanks for just letting me complain a little bit, I really needed to just tell someone because right now I'm trying to just ignore it and it isn't working.**

 **Hopefully I'll have a chapter for you tomorrow but I really don't know if I'll be able to focus for long enough to get it done.**

"Luna we spoke about this last time you stayed here." Clarke said softly as she woke to the Floukru leader sitting patiently on the end of their bed. "To start with the sun is only just risen, and you can't just come into our room and watch us sleep. It's weird."

Luna just shrugged lightly, "I was bored."

A pillow suddenly connected with her face, nearly knocking her off the bed as Lexa cracked open one eyelid to glare at her in annoyance, "If you want to stay in here then lie down and go to sleep. Because we are not waking up yet and I will not have you making my wife feel uncomfortable."

Grumbling about Lexa's short temper, Luna kept the pillow, curling up at the end of the bed like a cat and closing her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa pulled Clarke back into her arms, she had intended for Luna to go sleep on the couch or the floor but as long as she was being quiet, Lexa didn't intend to push the issue.

Neither Clarke or Lexa were able to get back to sleep but they were contently relaxed. Even with the Boat Clans leader curled up at their feet.

it had been nearly an hour when the door was flung open and Octavia practically danced grinning at them, "Wow Lexa, why am I never allowed to sleep in your bed?"

It was Clarke who sat up, shaking her head despairingly at both Octavia and Luna who had sat up wearing a smug expression, knowing that they would have to get up now. "Because Lexa's my wife and you have Lincoln to irritate. Plus Luna may be sleeping on the bed but she isn't in it."

"Nor is she sleeping." Lexa groaned, accepting that the peace and quiet was over. "And you forget I have shared a bed with you during our infiltration of the clan less army. I don't know how Lincoln does it. You're all elbows."

Shrugging the insult off casually, Octavia hopped up onto the end of the bed so she was kneeling next to Luna.

Looking between the two girls knelt on the end of their bed, Clarke shot a glare sideways at Lexa, "And now there's two of them. Get control of your evil, sleep hating, friends Heda."

Responding to Clarke's grin with a roll of her eyes, Lexa waved her hand towards Octavia, "You cannot blame this on me, Wanheda. I tried to kill that one and you stopped me. Twice in one day if memory serves."

Clarke sucked in a breath and looked towards Octavia worriedly, wary of her reaction to Lexa ordering her dead during the war on Mount Weather. But to her surprise Octavia's smile hadn't dropped, if anything it had only grown brighter.

"Wait, she told you about that?" She asked curiously as Lexa slipped out of the bed beside her and ducked into the other room to get dressed.

"What's attempted murder between friends?" Octavia grinned.

All they heard was Lexa's voice as she shouted out from where she was getting changed, "Attempted assassination Octavia. Don't sell yourself short."

"Right." Octavia nodded, "I was important enough to warrant assassination."

Clarke stared at her blankly for a moment before looking at Luna questioningly, "Has Lexa tried to have you killed too?"

Luna shook her head, "No, but she did try to do it herself once."

Walking back out, dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a plain grey shirt she had stolen from Clarke, Lexa sat down in front of her wife expectantly, smiling when she felt Clarke's hands starting to comb through her hair. "In my defense, that was a provoked attack Luna."

"All I did was borrow your knife." She defended, as Lexa quirked an eyebrow and reached out her hand, palm up.

"So when will I be getting it back then?"

Octavia laughed and touched Luna's shoulder, "So what did you do with it then?"

Bowing her head so her hair covered the way she was blushing bright red, Luna coughed slightly, "I gave it to someone."

"Who?" Clarke asked curiously, starting to tie off the little braids in Lexa's hair.

Lexa was more than happy to fill in the blanks, "She never found out his name. He was a young warrior visiting from the Desert Clan and she followed him around for a week, not able to say a single word."

Growling at her under her breath, Luna shook her head, "I was nine. Which you always like to leave out when you tell the story. You're just insensitive to pining after people you can't have, because you've only loved two people in your whole life and they both loved you back."

Feeling Clarke's light tap on her shoulder to indicate she was done, Lexa stood up and started ushering the other two out of the room, "Time for you to leave now. Meet us in an hour with everyone else."

"Wait, meet where?" Octavia asked as Lexa was about to close the door on them.

"Downstairs, by the front door. Now go."

Then she closed the door, blocking them both out.


	127. Pushed

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got a chapter out today which I'm really happy about. I actually hate not updating so much, you have no idea how miserable I am on the days when it's out of my control.**

 **Anyway, so my mouth is no better and I've got another week to wait for the dentist but at the very least, painkillers seem to be having an affect at last. Sometimes they just don't help me at all but I seem to be doing all right right now. It's just waiting around now which is annoying.**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to every member of my kru on facebook, you guys are absolutely brilliant, I love you all. I keep saying that a lot but it's true. Even when I'm not sending much on their, I'm still bobbing in and out cause you guys make me laugh and I love you for that.**

 **So yeah, please review, especially now whilst I'm finding it so hard to focus ideas are greatly appreciated because it makes it easier for me to get chapters out. xxx**

"No, that's not how it goes, you have to turn the dial to the right." Raven growled as she tried to snatch the radio back from Octavia, who was holding it tightly against her chest.

"I'm not an idiot Raven, I understand how it works." She argued back, dancing backwards out of Raven's reach.

Ontari, Lincoln and Luna just stood to the side out of range of the two of them. After Octavia and Luna had left Lexa's room and fetched them they had gone downstairs to wait for the two leaders, and that was when Octavia and Raven had decided to try and contact Arcadia to see how things were going with Kane and Abby in Polis. Raven had handed off the handset to Octavia, saying she needed the practice switching between channels and adjusting the frequencies. And that was the point were everything fell apart.

Lexa touched Lincoln's shoulder lightly as she and Clarke rounded the corner and saw the two of them arguing back and forth and nearly coming to blows as they each tried to take the radio from the other, "What is happening?"

Lincoln just nodded towards the two of them helplessly, "Raven is frustrated by Octavia's inability to contact Arcadia."

"And Octavia's adamant that she's not at fault." Ontari supplied helpfully.

Shaking her head, Clarke crossed over to the two of them and caught Raven's wrist, who was the one currently holding it. Pulling it out of her grasp, Clarke tossed it over her shoulder to Lexa, who caught it easily.

Once Octavia and Raven turned to look at Lexa, Clarke quickly mimed turning the dial on the top and pressing a button on the side.

Blindly trusting Clarke's instructions, Lexa copied the motions exactly and the radio crackled to life in her hands before she tossed it straight back over their heads to Clarke, who turned it off before handing it to a guard on the door and instructing him to deliver it to Raven's workshop which Lexa had ordered set up for her underneath the tower.

"So now that that's over, can we get a move on please?" She asked, grinning at the disgruntled look Octavia shot Lexa as they started walking down into the main town.

As they entered the market area, they ran straight into Kane and Abby, who were making polite conversation with a shop owner. Or rather, Kane was whilst Abby pretended she knew what they were talking about, with the whole conversation taking place in trigedasleng.

Abby gave Clarke a look of relief as she gladly turned to her, "Clarke! Where are you all heading off to?"

"The forest, there's a waterfall about a mile away that we're going to spend the day by, Octavia's even made lunch." Clarke smiled at her.

Ontari, Raven and Lexa all looked at her worriedly for a moment before Octavia rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Lincoln's, "Thanks guys, but don't worry, Lincoln was the one who made it."

"Mochof Lincoln," Lexa smiled gratefully, "I will not be the first Heda to die by bad cooking."

Sharing a quick look with the rest of the group, Clarke turned back to her mom, "Do you want to join us? It's a bit of a walk but it's not too bad.

"We'd love to." Abby smiled, tugging on Kane's arm as he finished his discussion with the show keeper.

"Good." Lexa answered, stepping round to the other side of Clarke so she could walk next to Kane, "You're knowledge of my people's language and customs is getting better all the time Markus."

"Mochof Heda." He smiled proudly at her as she grinned and shook her head.

"My name Markus, how many times must I remind you of this?"

Octavia rested her arm on Lexa's shoulder casually as she wormed her way between the Commander and Kane, "Only about another thousand until it really had chance to sink in."

Pushing Octavia's arm off her, Lexa took her wife's hand. "When your mother returns to Arcadia the two of us will go on a trip for a few days." She murmured quietly, so only Clarke could hear.

"Where?" Clarke asked with interest.

Lexa chuckled, "Anywhere quiet."

* * *

It had taken them just over half an hour to make the walk, but every minute had been worth it when they saw the waterfall, it's sparkling crystal blue water cascading down to gather in a deep pool at the base of the cliff face, before a stream carried it away deeper into the forest.

"Why don't we come here more often?" Raven asked wonderingly, as she walked over to the edge and carefully took off her boots and leg brace so she could dangle her legs into the water.

Abby and Kane quickly found a large smooth rock that had been warmed by the sun, and contented themselves with sitting on the top of it and watching the others as they stripped off their outer layers of clothing.

Whilst technically it may have been winter, the weather was the same as one of the warmest days they might have in the summer.

Octavia stared at the deepest and widest part of the pool at the base of the waterfall critically, before eyeing the shore on either side. "Ontari!" She called out, "Bet I can make it across that and you can't."

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked over at Lincoln, "So what's it been? A week since she last made a stupid bet with someone."

"Three days." He said simply, busying himself with sorting through the food they had brought.

"How is this a stupid bet?" Octavia asked Clarke, sounding hurt.

Staring at her, Clarke was silent for a moment before she sighed and looked at Lexa to see if it was just her who saw the massive issue with what Octavia was proposing, "You're about to jump from one wet and slippy rock to another, probably with a running start as well. You're going to break your neck."

"I'm in." Ontari said suddenly, as she nodded her head decisively, evidently deciding that she was confident enough in her ability to beat Octavia.

Clarke gave up any hope of talking them out of it, and instead sat down next to Raven to watch.

Octavia decided to go first, backing up nearly ten meters before letting out a yell and darting towards the edge and flinging herself into the air. She came down hard on the other side as her foot slipped, but she was across and soon bounced back up relatively uninjured, save for a few scratches and grazes on her knees, elbows and the palms of her hands.

After seeing Octavia clear it, Ontari measured the distance herself, backing up a few meters before taking a run of her own, as she got to the edge, some loose rocks shifted underneath her feet and so she didn't get the height that she had decided she needed to clear the distance cleanly.

As such she barely landed her feet on the nearest rock on the opposite shore. They all watched as she teetered on the edge for a moment, before gravity won out and she slipped backwards, crashing into the water as Octavia started howling with laughter.

Ontari dragged herself out of the water in annoyance, cursing the loose footing that she had fallen victim too.

Once Octavia and Ontari had sat back down, Luna gently nudged Lexa's arm and pointed up at the cliffs, grinning at her expectantly.

It took a moment for it to click, but once it did, Lexa grinned right back at her, kissing Clarke's cheek sweetly before jumping to her feet and breaking into a run towards the base of the cliff, Luna hot on her heels.

The others all watched as the two of them started grasping for footholds and handholds as they made their way up the cliff face, the climb quickly turning into a race as their competitive natures too over. It was at least thirty meter up and it took them a good five minutes to make the climb, luckily without any incidents or unfortunate slips. Which would have been all to easy with the speed they were moving and the treacherous way the rock would sometimes crumbles as they felt for purchase with it.

Getting to the top, the two of them leaned out over the edge, shouting down questions as to the winner.

Abby and Kane watched in amusement as Clarke fixed everyone with a stern look before craning her neck back to see the two of them, "We're not telling you until you come down, it's time to eat!" She called up.

It was that amusement which caused their eyes to stay focused on Clarke rather than back up at the top of the cliff.

Which is why all they saw was the horrified look on Clarke's face as she let out a scream and suddenly dashed towards the edge of the pool.

There was an enormous splash as Lexa crashed into the water, pushed from the top by Luna who jumped down herself straight after.

As Lexa pulled herself out onto the shore, coughing slightly because she hadn't been prepared for Luna to so suddenly shove her, Clarke ran towards her, hugging her tightly before leaning back and glaring fiercely, "You can't do that to me!"

Lexa just looked back at her with a bemused expression, "I didn't push myself off a cliff Clarke."

"Right." Clarke said slowly, before she gathered herself together and turned on Luna. "You are a terrible person and you're no longer welcome in our room."

Luna just laughed and looked at Lexa as though she would overrule Clarke, but instead she just shrugged at her, before following Clarke as she pulled her towards where Lincoln had set up the food.


	128. More Damage

"Mom!" Clarke said in surprise as she walked out from their side room to find Abby waiting patiently on her couch, "Where's Lexa?"

After their day at the waterfall they had returned to the city just as the sun had started to set and they had all agreed to go and change it to fresh clothes before eating together. Ontari and Raven had offered to cook for them to spare Lincoln, who was about to be volunteered by Octavia.

"I met her in the hall, she asked me to tell you that she's been called away but she should be back by the time dinner is ready." Abby said, before looking at Clarke as though she expected her to elaborate on what Lexa had been called away to.

Clarke laughed as she headed over to the chest on the other side of the room, rooting through in search of her belt. "If you're waiting for me to tell you what she's doing then you're going to be disappointed."

"You don't know?" Abby asked in surprise, watching with interest as a collection of weapons clattered out of the chest as Clarke yanked on the end of her belt.

Groaning, Clarke looked down at the mess she had made. "Lexa's would be so mad if she saw this." She muttered under her breath, quickly gathering everything up and dropping it back into the box before letting the lid fall. Turning away and fastening the belt round her waist she shook her head, "No I don't. Lexa's the Commander, the running of the clan's is her responsibility. I don't normally hear anything unless I'm in the meetings or until Lexa comes to bed and starts complaining about how stupid the people she has to deal with are."

Moving around the room, Clarke started tidying up, carefully gathering up the papers Lexa had left across the table by the couches before moving them to her desk, pulling out the top drawer and storing them in the exact order she had left them.

"I'd have thought you would be sharing some of those responsibilities now the two of you are married." Abby remarked as Clarke picked up Lexa's boots from where they had been discarded by the bed and moved them to where hers where beside the door.

Clarke shook her head as she finally came to sit down, "No, I help where I can, but for the most part things have to come from Lexa herself or her people just won't accept them."

"It seems like it's not that bad for her whilst there's no war on."

Abby was surprised by the strength of Clarke's reaction as she shook her head furiously, "She's constantly being called away at strange hours to deal with ridiculous problems. And for every conflict we see, she averts about twenty others. Keeping all the clan's in line is a full time job, and you saw the papers she had out, that was a small amount to what she gets some days."

Looking back at the desk where Clarke had stowed the papers, Abby's jaw literally dropped, "That was just for today, I though it was about a week's worth of work."

Smiling slightly, Clarke jumped up to grab a sheet of paper off the top of Lexa's desk before handing it over to her mother, who looked down at the sheet with a confused look on her face, "I can't read the grounder's language Clarke, I can't even understand it when it's spoken, you know that."

Clarke's grin grew as she tapped the paper lightly, "That's Gonasleng mom, it's in English."

"What?!" Abby exclaimed, straining to make out any of the words on the sheet of paper.

Taking the sheet back, Clarke returned it to it's place before retaking her seat, "Handwriting isn't a priority for warriors. They do their best and then she has to make out what they've written before she can actually do anything with the reports."

Then there was a knock at the door and Luna stuck her head through, "Clarke, Ontari asked me to get everyone, the food's nearly ready."

With a smile, Clarke nodded to her, "Mochof Luna, we'll come along in a few moments, tell Octavia she's already late ok? I promise you you've never seen anyone move as fast as she will."

Grinning, Luna disappeared.

"Are you coming?" Clarke asked Abby as she stood back up and headed for the door, Abby trailing after.

* * *

Octavia was still sulking over everyone laughing at her expense when Lexa finally walked in, "I'm sorry Clarke." She said as she hurried across the room and dropped into her seat, kissing her wife before turning to the others, "I apologize for missing the meal but there was an unavoidable meeting I had to attend."

Raven grinned and shook her head, "You think we'd eat without you? It never crossed our minds to do anything other than wait for you, we all know how busy you are, it wouldn't be fair for us to leave you out because you had to do your job."

Tapping Ontari's wrist, the two of them disappeared to go and get the food to bring it to the table.

Lexa smiled gratefully and leaned into Clarke, who wrapped her arm round Lexa's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Is anything wrong?" Kane asked interestedly, leaning forward.

"There was a an argument over borders between two clans and they very nearly went to war over it. In the end I was forced to step in and re-establish the line myself." Lexa explained quickly, as Ontari and Raven started placing plates in front of each of them.

"Cal go help your mothers." Octavia nudged him as they disappeared again.

As he stood up, Lexa looked over at Aden and motioned for him to do the same.

With the two boys helping the plates where distributed quickly and efficiently and then they were all digging into their food.

As they were eating, Lincoln smiled over at Ontari and Raven, "So which one of you did the actual cooking?"

It was Cal who answered, waving his hands excitedly, "They both did, but Raven was cooler, she used a blowtorch to cook the chicken!"

Abby and Kane looked at Raven as everyone else just accepted the method easily, "Is that safe?" Abby asked, "And you let him watch?"

Raven waved her off casually, "I made him wear goggles and nothing was damaged."

Ontari really tried, but despite her best efforts a laugh broke free, and then it was Lexa leaning across the table, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What did you do?" She asked in a low voice.

Elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs, Raven gave Lexa her best innocent look, "Nothing, I just said everything is fine."

"Aden." Lexa said, not breaking her eye contact with Raven, "You and Cal are inseparable, which means you were present. Tell me what Raven is hiding."

Caught in the middle, Aden looked like he was waiting for the ground to swallow him whole. Lexa stood up, her back straightening as her voice became silky smooth and dangerously low, "Aden kom Trikru, ron ai ridiyo op _._ ( **Speak true**.) _"_

"Sha Heda." He caved immediately, to Clarke and Octavia's great amusement, who were watching gleefully as Raven glared at Aden for turning against her. "Raven was using the Skaikru fire machine, and she accidentally damaged the wooden desks in her workshop as well as the drapes on the wall."

"Octavia." Lexa barked, "Did I not say that there would be no more destruction from you and Raven in this tower."

"It was in my workshop." Raven mumbled, although she soon fell silent as Lexa sent another sharp look her way.

Luna intervened quickly, "Lexa I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Just go visit Raven tomorrow and you can shout at her then."

Reluctantly Lexa retook her seat, nodding along with what Luna had said, "Fine, hopefully it was the desk from the son of the Plains Clan's leader that you burnt. It's ugly and he irritates me."


	129. Wake Up

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's such a small chapter, I'm two days off my dentist appointment and hopefully they'll be able to sort this out quite quickly. Also, I got back from seeing Suicide Squad about an hour ago and I absolutely loved it. What did you guys think? Anyway, there'll be a longer chapter tomorrow I promise, I'm just really tired and the pain in my jaws spiking right now so I really just wanna get some sleep. Love you all, hope you're still enjoying reading :) xxx**

"Go on then." Clarke said softly as she crawled into bed beside Lexa, who was on her back, staring up at the ceiling tiredly, "How bad was the argument that you had to deal with?"

Lexa sighed and rolled over to face her, "We were minutes from all out war being declared. I'm so tired Clarke, I wish they would all grow up and stop acting like children arguing over a toy. There are so many lives on the line every time they decide to start squabbling and it's like I'm the only one who can see it isn't worth the cost."

Nodding sympathetically, Clarke ran her fingers up and down Lexa's arm which was laying on top of the covers, tracing the tattoo there, "What can I do to help?"

Smiling, Lexa leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Clarke's, "You are helping, just you being here helps me Clarke."

"Then I'll never leave." Clarke promised, pulling her close so they were lying in each others arms.

* * *

They woke up to a persistent banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Clarke groaned in annoyance. "Don't most of our friends just walk right in anyway?"

She felt Lexa shrug before pulling away and standing up, "They couldn't, I pushed the dresser in front of the door last night so no one could come in and disturb us."

"This isn't disturbing?" Clarke asked, waving towards the door.

Lexa smiled, moving the furniture peace to the side and yanking the door handle.

Barely recovering in time to avoid falling in a heap at Lexa's feet, Ontari and Octavia saved themselves by grabbing for one another and then grinned at Lexa.

"Good morning!" Octavia smiled brightly, "Isn't it a nice day?"

Leaning against the door frame, Lexa crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

It was Ontari who answered, standing just behind Octavia in case Lexa suddenly tried to attack them for disturbing her so early in the morning.

"Well, we were hoping that you two would be up for another day out, Raven and Lincoln are cooking, and Luna has gone down to the lake to borrow a boat from a fisherman."

"And this couldn't have waited an hour?" Clarke called from her place on the bed, from which she was stubbornly refusing to move a muscle.

Lexa grinned back over her shoulder at her wife before turning back and nodding to the two girls in her doorway, "Ok, we will come down to the lake once we are both up and ready to go."

Ontari and Octavia both smiled and thanked her before quickly retreating back down the corridor.

"Oh and if you ever wake me up this early without there being an emergency," Lexa called down the corridor after them, "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

Closing the door, she looked at Clarke who was glaring her way.

"You love spending time with our friends." She laughed.

"Yes well, I love sleep more." Clarke shot back.

Lexa laugh grew louder as she disappeared to get dressed.


	130. Set Up

**A/N: Hey guys, dentist appointment tomorrow! Thank God for that, I usually hate the dentist but I'm really looking forward to it this time round.**

 **About this chapter. My favorite chapters of this fic are the ones that write themselves, the ones I honestly have no control over and have to reread because I simply have no kind of concept of the thought processes behind what I wrote. This is a chapter like that. I had a specific idea of what I was going to write and then I wrote none of that.**

 **Now, question time, or vote time? I dont know, it doesn't really matter. Basically I want your thoughts. We've seen Trikru, Skaikru, Azgeda, so now I'm wondering whether to take them all on a journey to Floukru. But my version of what that land would look like. And they'd be their for a decent number of chapters. Just wondering what you guy's opinion on that would be.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy, let me know what you think. And as ever, I love you all. xxx**

"Lexa, I mean it, sit down!" Clarke laughed, clinging to the side of the boat in an attempt to balance out the weight as Lexa perched on the other side, threatening to tip them all into the water.

Lincoln had taken both Cal and Aden down to the training grounds for the day so it was just the six girls in the boat as they sat in the middle of the lake.

They had just finished eating when Octavia had questioned how perfect Lexa's balance really was, and the other girl had wasted no time hopping up onto the edge to prove that it was indeed, flawless.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa started to slip down back into the boat, when Ontari suddenly flung herself towards Lexa causing the entire thing to tip over dramatically.

There was a long moment in which the boat teetered on the edge before gravity took over and it capsized completely, it's passengers dumped into the center of the lake.

Gasping for air, they all burst upwards, grabbing for the edge of the boat and clinging on as they turned to glare at Ontari.

"Why would you do that?" Luna huffed miserably, tugging at her sopping wet shirt with one hand.

Ontari shrugged and grinned over at Lexa, "I thought with her perfect balance the Commander would be able to right it."

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa shoved Ontari away from their boat and towards the direction of the shore. "For that you are swimming back to shore, better get started or we will beat you there and be long gone, Azgeda aren't the strongest swimmers."

"I can't believe that for once it isn't Octavia who caused the chaos." Raven muttered as she moved round so they were all on one side ready to right the boat.

Suddenly having the though, Clarke nodded down to Raven's leg, "What about-?" She started but Raven waved her off quickly.

"Waterproofed it a while back. It seemed like a good idea with the alarming regularity in which we end up getting thrown into bodies of water." She smiled easily, heaving on Lexa's command until the boat was the right way up.

They each helped each other into the boat, managing it quickly whilst working together.

Luckily, the oars were attached to the boat so none had floated away and so they were able to make good time returning to shore. They arrived moments after Ontari, who looked like she was seriously regretting the events that had led to her having to swim on such a cold day and for the fair difference that her Ice Nation upbringing had in no way prepared her for.

"You need to train in the water." Lexa remarked seriously as they hopped out of the boat, pulling it up onto the shore where the fisherman they had hired it off could easily collect it later on in the day.

"No, Heda please!" She tried to argue quickly, but Lexa cut her off with a firm shake off her head, holding up her hand to silence her.

"I'm not saying it to annoy or irritate you. You are clearly not comfortable in the water, as a nightblood you cannot afford that. What if you become Heda and have to fight a war on Floukru lands? Or rather on their ships? You will train with members of Luna's clan until I am satisfied that you won't accidentally drown through incompetence." Lexa finished, waving her hands to indicate that they should start walking back to Polis.

Ontari glared at Octavia as she practically bounced over to her, "This is your fault." She hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Octavia just laughed, "I didn't tip the boat you did."

"No but it was your idea and we were meant to do it at the same time." Ontari shot back, before a small grin started tugging at the edge of her lips, "I'm serious though Octavia, you need to help me so I can get through this extra training as quickly as possible."

Lexa had linked her arm with Clarke and was watching with interest as Ontari and Octavia talked, unable to hear the words but paying close attention to the body language of the two of them.

"Bet she's regretting that plan right now." Clarke laughed.

Lexa smiled and shook her head, "I'm not entirely certain it was her plan, it seems more likely that Octavia set her up."

"I'll train her." Luna said quickly as she quickly fell into pace on Lexa's other side. "I'm in Polis anyway and I see no reason why I couldn't do it."

Thinking it over for a moment, Lexa dipped her chin, "Ok then, mochof Luna."

"It will be my pleasure." Luna smiled, before speeding up to catch up with Raven, Ontari and Octavia.

"I get the feeling that she means that." Clarke said, "I almost feel sorry for Ontari right now."

Lexa looked down as they kept walking, "Your boots squelch with every step."

Clarke nodded seriously, "Yeah you're right. She deserves it."


	131. Come Visit My Home

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the gap again, I know I've been really bad lately with frequency of updates but I've just been feeling really bad.**

 **Basically, I went the dentist and they went I need four fillings and possible root canal surgery even though outwardly there's no issue so it was a complete surprise. And on top of that the dentist terrifies me, like its a ridiculous irrational fear but I can't help it. To the point where I near hyperventilated when he was xraying my teeth. So yeah, I've just been it completely the wrong mood to write but I'm working on pulling myself together slowly but surely.**

 **I do want to say thank you again to all of you, you really make me feel like your always there for me and it really helps, especially at times when I'm feeling like I am lately haha.**

 **I love you all, and I'm gonna do a fair bit of writing tomorrow and I might even update some of my other fics for you :) xxx**

"Luna I need to borrow your bow." Lexa called as she walked into Luna's room, who had just got out of bed and glared at her as she nodded at the window.

"What on earth would cause you to require it this early?" She complained as Lexa grinned and sat down on the edge of your bed.

"I don't, I'm not going out with Octavia till this afternoon, I just wanted you to know how it feels to be disturbed first thing in the morning"

Luna shook her head in annoyance but a small smile escaped despite her best efforts, "Why do you need mine, you have your own. Several of them in fact."

Lexa nodded, "I do, but your clan makes theirs differently and I want Octavia to get a feeling for a long bow."

Sighing, Luna opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and waved her hand at it in invitation, "And what is Clarke doing today whilst you are no doubt tormenting Octavia for hours."

A gleeful grin tugged at the corners of Lexa's mouth, "Abby and Kane have decided that tomorrow is the day they finally decide to return to Arcadia, Clarke is spending one last day with her mother."

"And of course you are heartbroken that you will no longer be able to spend time with your mother in law." Luna chuckled.

"Of course." Lexa replied, still grinning. "I feel that myself and Abby kom Skaikru have built a healthy respect between us, but I will be glad once things return to normal."

"I hope you're not holding onto that too much." Luna said almost nervously.

Lexa's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Luna. "If you are about to tell me that you have provoked yet another war-"

"No!" Luna said quickly, holding her hands up as she realized that she maybe should have gone about it a different way. "What I meant is that I was hoping you would be willing to take a trip to Floukru lands, it's been so long since you visited my home and I would love for you to bring your Skaikru family."

Chuckling slightly at how she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, Lexa tilted her head to the side as she considered it. "Ok." She said after a long moment, "You can do Ontari's extra training there and we can take them all out onto the river."

"Looking for an opportunity to show off to your wife?" Luna laughed.

"I don't need to show off Luna, I am the Commander." Lexa answered seriously.

Luna grinned, "You might not need to Lexa, but it is one of your favorite things in the world."

* * *

Clarke looked up from where she was reading a book on the couch as their bedroom door swung open and Lexa slipped through, dropping a bow and quiver on the chest next to the door.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked as Lexa took her usual spot on the end of the couch, allowing Clarke to drape her legs over her knee.

Lexa nodded, "I did, Octavia is surprisingly good with Floukru's bows. Not as good as I think Raven would be because she is a natural archer, but I think Octavia could more than hold her own against most hunters. And you?"

Clarke smiled as she closed the book and leaned over to drop it on the table. "It was fun, I took mom down to watch Aden and Ontari training the younger nightbloods, you should have seen her face when they had a few close calls, I thought she was going to jump in and take away their swords."

"Do you wish she wasn't going?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Honestly? No, I love my mother, but I also love our life here. I'm not a kid anymore and it's time for me to have my own life away from Arcadia." Clarke answered genuinely.

Lexa smiled at her, shifting round so she was lying against Clarke's side, who wrapped her arm round Lexa's shoulders as they watched the candles flickering on the table. "Speaking of our lives, Luna had invited us on a trip to Floukru and I said I would speak to you about."

"Just us or the others as well?" Clarke asked.

"Well she said my Skaikru family so I assume she meant all of us." Lexa grinned, "Plus, I believe the others would enjoy Floukru, it's beautiful there."

Deciding that she couldn't be bothered moving to the bed, Clarke tugged a blanket over the two of them that had been lying on the floor beside the couch, "Ok then, let's go to Floukru once my mother's gone."


	132. Travel by Boat

**A/N: Hey! Bit of a shorter chapter, but I'm working really hard to get back to my daily chapters because that's one of the things I love most about this story. So I'm going back to shorter chapters and gradually building up like I did in the beginning. Counting down the days until my next dentist appointment. Please have your fingers crossed for me guys that I can get away with just a filling on this one rather than the root canal surgery which just the thought of makes me feel ill. Until tomorrow! :) xxx**

Lexa was grinning as she tapped on Clarke's arm, pointing ahead to where Octavia, Lincoln, Ontari and Raven were riding in a group, with Octavia quite loudly complaining about how long they had been traveling. "Octavia has no patience." She murmured as Clarke smiled and nodded.

"She really doesn't, that's why I'm always so surprised that she can put up with with you."

Lexa rolled her eyes, nudging her horse so it sidestepped into Clarke's, "You are very funny Clarke."

Clarke just looked over at Luna, who was riding beside them, "You think I'm funny don't you Luna?"

"Not if Lexa's going to kill me for agreeing with you." Luna said quickly, before she turned to Lexa and nodded to where the road was curved and a narrow bridge was built across a river, made from falling logs. "Lexa, we need to drop down onto the path running next to the river until we get to the boats."

Nodding to her with a focused look on her face, Lexa urged her horse forward, overtaking the others and leading them down.

Her demeanor was relaxed but serious, this could be a perilous path to take if you didn't know what you were doing and she was determined to get every member of their family safely there without incident.

And that's what she did. With Luna bringing up the rear they had arrived at a narrow jetty within half an hour, swinging down from the horses to all lend a hand moving all their belongings into the two fairly large boats.

"What do we do about the horses?" Raven asked as she carefully removed the last of her things from the packs attached to her horses saddle.

Lexa looked up from where she was carefully packing the boats with Luna and pointed to a small wooden structure halfway up the bank where it wouldn't be flooded by the rising river if it flooded, "Remove the saddle and bridle and stow it in there. Then turn them loose. They're trained well, they'll find their way home soon enough.

Acting quickly, it didn't take then long to release all the horses and to clamber into the boats, pushing off from the shore to start their journey down the river.

As the only two with any real experience, Luna and Lexa took the oars of each boat, rowing at a strong but steady pace.

"I'm tired just watching you." Octavia muttered before long, as Lexa just grinned at her, maintaining that same, steady pace.

"It's a skill just like anything else, and so it can be trained, would you like to try your hand Octavia?"

Octavia shook her head quickly, "Not a bit, you enjoy your rowing, I'm going to just sit here and admire your great skill."

"I thought as much." Lexa chuckled as she exchanged a glance with Luna rowing in the boat parallel to theirs.

* * *

Finally, after nearly three hours in the boat, a shore came into sight.

The members of their party who had never visited Luna's lands before brightened at the thought of setting foot on solid ground again after the extended journey and so they were disappointed when instead of landing on the shore they headed for small river that led into what looked like a maze of smaller waterways crisscrossing across the land.

"How much longer is it going to be?" Ontari asked Luna, looking rather dejected from her place curled up on the bottom of the boat looking green.

Luna just chuckled, "Not a great lover of boats Ontari?"

"If I throw up on your shoes will that be enough of an answer?" Ontari groaned as she forced herself to sit up.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there."

Luna had told the truth, within half an hour they reached a group of trees with vines and overhanging branches covering the water.

Passing through they were suddenly able to see the city, which was made almost entirely of wood, with rickety looking walkways crisscrossing over the water and small docks at the back of each building. It wasn't as majestic as Polis, but it was beautiful in an entirely different way, with each of the pathways spreading outwards like an intricate web.

"Welcome to Floukru." Luna smiled as they passed through the trees.


	133. At Her Expense

Clarke grinned at Lexa as she walked into the room. Once they had arrived at Floukru, Luna had got them settled in a set of small cabins on the edge of the main city, the structures themselves built over a great lake that all the rivers and streams flowed into, with massive wooden pillars to support them.

Everyone besides Lexa had been eager to go out and explore the new place but Lexa had quickly excused herself, eager to spend some time to herself with a new book Luna had gifted to her.

"Have you enjoyed your afternoon Clarke?" Lexa asked with an easy smile as her wife took a seat next to her on the bed.

Clarke nodded, "I have actually, we were given a tour of the city by Luna and then we went on a hike to the lake shore for an hour before heading back. Luna's invited us all for a meal tonight in about two hours."

Looking out the window, Lexa frowned slightly, "That's awfully late to be eating, is she ok?"

"Yeah about that, you might want to avoid Ontari for a while cause she's going to have a bit of a vendetta against you." Clarke grinned, "It turns out that Luna really takes training her on boats and in the water seriously so she forced her to go fishing, they're actually out there now."

Lexa chuckled as she closed her book and dropped it to the side of her, "Poor Ontari, she's not the best with boats, and Luna is not the most patient of teachers."

"Not to mention that Ontari hates fish." Clarke grinned, "Have you never noticed how weird she gets in the market whenever she passes by the fishermen's stands? They freak her out."

Laughing, Lexa shook her head, "I had never noticed that before, it's a wonder Nia ever believe Ontari could ever overthrow me, all we have to do is throw raw fish at her and she'll run. Define weird?"

Clarke just shrugged helplessly, "I don't really know, but she always seems to be standing behind someone else, and she disappears mysteriously whenever the fresh catches come in."

"The great Azgeda warriors only weakness is fish."

Nudging her, Clarke struggled to hold back her laughter, "Stop being mean, we really shouldn't be laughing."

Lexa grinned, leaning her head against Clarke's shoulder, "Fine I'll stop, but remember this conversation when we're all eating together later. And we're in Floukru, they will most definitely be serving fish to us tonight."


	134. White Water

**A/N: I know guys, I went totally MIA for the last few days but it's been for good reasons and all is now right with the world and I'm the happiest I've been in a while.**

 **So, firstly, you guys remember the awful saga of my tooth ache and then the possible root canal and the four fillings? Well, I had the fillings done over two days and we caught it just in time that that's all I need. I have to go back in three months to replace one of them that's just got a dressing with a permanent filling but for the first time in so long there's no more pain in my mouth which I am beyond happy about.**

 **And on top of that, Thursday was A Level results day, and I went in expecting to have completely failed my exam but in reality I got a C, which isn't the highest grade ever but it's far higher than I needed it to be and I am really please with how I did. Because of the results we all went out Thursday night to the pub, and we got so drunk that we got cut off at half ten haha, it was a lot of fun.**

 **And then finally, my family has been away for a week so I've had to do everything around the house and look after the animals which took a lot of time, now they're back I finally have the time to right again. It takes between 2-4 hours to write one of my chapters and I'm so glad that I finally can focus for that time because it's felt so weird not writing.**

 **So, sorry for the massive note but I just wanted to catch you up on things and also to say thank you, thank you for being so amazing and patient with me. I work hard to write as much as possible, but sometimes even if I do have the time, pushing myself to do it isn't the best thing for me personally. I enjoy this and I don't want it to feel like something I am obligated to do, but no matter what I'm not stopping any time soon because I just love it. So yeah, as always, I love you all! xxx**

Ontari was sat on the end of their bed speaking to Lexa in hushed whispers when Clarke eventually woke up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Ontari softly as she sat up, leaning towards Lexa to kiss her good morning.

Lexa smiled as Ontari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ontari was attempting to convince me to save her from Luna, I was just explaining that I have no intention of doing that until Luna declares her competent."

"But her standards are ridiculous." Ontari muttered bitterly as Lexa's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Perhaps, but until a new Commander ascends my orders stand."

Clarke patted Ontari's knee sympathetically. "At least you won't have to be on the water all of today, we're spending the day together with the others."

Lexa coughed in the back of her throat and looked between the two of them, "Well, that's not strictly true."

* * *

"Did I offend you somehow in a past life?" Ontari shot at Lexa and Luna as they stood on the bank of the river, looking at the white foam at the top of the rapids.

Octavia grinned from where she was standing on the other side of Lexa, her natural fearlessness and sense of adventure kicking in as she looked at the six person boat that they were going to be in.

Clarke and Raven weren't as thrilled, eyeing the water nervously as Lincoln nudged them towards the boat, helping them both in before taking a place at the back reserved for whoever was steering the boat.

Ontari was last to get in, practically herded by Lexa and Luna who backed her up to the edge before she was forced to make a choice between climbing in herself and getting thrown by them, which would undoubtedly end with her missing the boat entirely and ending up in the water.

Once they were all sat down, Luna walked to the front of the boat, which was bobbing and swaying at the currents tugged at the rope which was securing it to the dock. "Right, this is one of the most fun things my clan has to offer and I promise no ones going in the water as long as we're careful. That being said, if someone does go in, don't panic. The rapids come in stages and there are plenty of calmer areas, myself and Lexa are going to be in the two smaller kayaks and if someone go in the water one of us will fish them out and then throw them back in the boat once we get to the straights."

"Wait, your not in this boat with us?" Clarke asked, looking pale as she stared at Lexa pleadingly.

Smiling at her softly in reassurance, Lexa shook her head, "We're out of your boat for safety, the kayaks enable us to move quickly and freely. It put's us in the best position to help if anything does go wrong. Which it won't. Lincoln has done this before and as long as you listen to his commands while your going through the white water then you'll be fine. I swear it ai hodnes."

Lexa waited before Clarke dipped her chin slightly before going to where the two smaller boats where, "Lincoln as soon as we're in cut that line, Luna's going to go ahead and show you the safest and easiest path and I'm going to follow after in case I'm needed."

After he acknowledged the order, she climbed into her boat and pushed off followed by Luna who headed for the start of the rapids.

Pulling a knife from his boot he slashed the line, shouting orders at the other four in the boat, who quickly seized up their paddles and started paddling.

They hesitated when they suddenly saw Luna's boat drop out of sight, but Lincoln quickly called for them to continue and so they did, paddling hard until suddenly the current caught them fully and dragged their boat over the edge, their stomachs dropping as they seemed to fall impossibly far, before crashing down into the water again, the waves they had caused rising up over the side of their boat and soaking them all right through their clothes.

Clarke wanted to wait to make sure Lexa made it over the edge safely but Lincoln made them keep going straight away, and she soon saw why, as Lexa came flying over the edge, hitting the water smoothly. Clarke was completely distracted watching her as Lexa's strong arms caused her paddle to cut through the water with ease, the short sleeved shirt allowing Clarke to see her muscles flexing with ever stroke.

She was so distracted that she didn't see as they hit the next stretch of rapids and the boat jolted to the side, sending her tumbling over the edge.

"Clarke!" Raven yelled out, trying to look around.

"She's fine." Lincoln called over the noise of the water, waving for her to settle down. "Lexa's got her."

They heard Luna laughing from in front of them as they cleared the last of that stretch, Lincoln telling them to paddle backwards to keep the boat where it was as Lexa caught up with Clarke draped over the front of her back, smiling sheepishly at them.

Pulling up alongside the bigger boat, Lexa allowed Clarke to clamber in before hitting her across the head jokingly, "Stare at me later Clarke, or do you just have a passion for swimming that you haven't told me about."

Luna chuckled, "Maybe you should have worn a shirt with longer sleeves then Lexa, everyone knows Clarke has a weakness for your arms."

Clarke was steadily turning a deeper shade of red as they all laughed, before eventually Lincoln broke it off and then started paddling again, this time managing to keep everyone in the boat.

* * *

"It's not fair to make fun of me." Clarke pouted as they finally got back to their little cabin, pulling off their outer layers of clothes before pulling on dry sets.

Lexa grinned at her, "But you invite it Clarke, you were the one who fell out the boat because you were staring at me."

Tilting her head to the side, Clarke pulled Lexa close and ran her hands over Lexa's arms, "Well that's because you're absolutely gorgeous babe."

Instead of kissing her like Clarke had expected, Lexa pulled back, looking at her oddly.

"What is it?" Clarke asked, worried about why she was acting so oddly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not an infant Clarke, I don't understand why you would call me that." Lexa said softly, sounding so genuinely perplexed that Clarke burst out laughing, dropping down on to the couch as Lexa just continued to stare at her with mounting confusion.

"I thought Octavia was teaching you about Skaikru slang, I can't believe she hasn't got to pet names yet." Clarke chuckled, pulling on Lexa's arm to get her to sit down next to her. "It's just something we say to the people we love, as in romantically, in this context it's not literal, it's a term of endearment."

Lexa shook her head, "I will never understand your people Clarke, they are the strangest of all the clans, and you haven't been to the lands of the Plains Riders yet."

"Trust me," Clarke grinned, "Sometimes I don't understand my clan either."


	135. Breakfast

**A/N: Have you ever been in a really happy place where everything's coming together perfectly, and then something happens and its like someones yanked away the chess board mid game leaving you with once carefully placed pieces just scattered everywhere. That's how I feel right now and it's driving me insane cause just when I clear one list of problems and fix all the crap in my life, I get say one day before the neck bunch of problems arrive on my doorstep. Whatever, the point is, I am trying so hard to juggle things and you guys are each helping to keep me sane and together and so thank you. Love you guys xxx**

Each of the three couples was being housed in their own separate cabin, but within a couple of days they had settled into a routine of congregating in Octavia's and Lincoln's in their spare time. They has reasoned that it was because theirs was the most central of the three buildings but in reality it was more likely to do with the quality of Lincoln's cooking compared to the rest of them who would have almost certainly burned down the wooden structures they were staying in.

Raven had tried to protest that hers was just as good after the first day of their arrangement once she and Ontari had gone to bed. But her girlfriend had just laughed, agreeing that her food was great, but her cooking techniques weren't perhaps suitable for wooden living quarters.

The morning after their day out white water rafting, Ontari, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven were all sat around Octavia's and Lincoln's dining table as he prepared breakfast for them.

"Lincoln what are we having this morning?" Ontari asked curiously, craning her neck to try and see into the pan from where she was sitting.

Chuckling he nudged her chair further under the table to get her out of his way as he walked past, "Relax, there's no fish this morning."

"I love you." She said immediately, her expression completely serious.

Octavia laughed and nodded towards Raven, "You're not worried? Or maybe jealous?"

Smiling Raven shook her head, "Keep trying O. Ontari wouldn't know what to do with a man if she got him alone."

Rolling her eyes, Ontari shuffled back round and leaned her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands, "Never interested me, not that I ever had the time even if I had of been interested."

"What are we talking about?" Lexa asked as she breezed in, the door falling shut behind her as she dropped into a seat next to Octavia.

"Have you never heard of knocking women?" Octavia sighed, pretending to be annoyed, gesturing towards the door.

Lexa just shrugged, "You never knock so why should I Octavia?"

"That's different." Octavia defended as an amused smirk played across Lexa's lips as she leaned towards her.

"Really? How is it different?"

Octavia just grinned, "Because it's me who's not knocking."

"Where's Clarke?" Lincoln asked as he started serving up the food onto plates, "Is she joining us?"

Lexa nodded quickly, "She will be, she's just looking for something in our cabin."

"Undress each other a bit too vigorously last night Lex?" Octavia joked, smirking Lexa dipped her chin slightly.

Jaw dropping, Octavia hit her arm as she shuffled her closer, "I thought married couples were boring and never had sex. What's she lost?"

"Her boot." Lexa replied as Raven shook her head and groaned.

"I wish you'd have these discussions elsewhere, all I'm going to be thinking off when she comes in now is that you and her were having sex last night."

Ontari looked across at her, "I don't understand the problem, so were we."

Octavia and Lexa were practically cackling laughing as Raven went bright red and hit Ontari's arm.

A moment later was when Clarke finally decided to join them, and as soon as she walked through the door Octavia and Lexa descended into another laughing fit.


	136. Meet Back Here Later?

**A/N: Hey guys, another shorter chapter tonight but I wasn't actually going to write so it's not too bad. Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter, you guys are honestly the best, I still don't quite believe how many readers I have. I've wanted to write fanfic for years but I was always scared that people would tell me that I was a terrible writer and so I will always be incredibly greatful to each and every one of you that takes the time to tell me that I'm not as bad as I think I am haha. Love you guys xxx**

"Is Luna dragging us out again today?" Octavia asked as Lexa motioned for her to sit back down and started to clear the dishes herself.

Placing the plates in the sink, Lexa just shrugged casually, "I didn't ask her, but she didn't mention any plans to me. Remember, she has a clan to run herself, so we might actually have the day."

Ontari smiled happily, the smile soon dropping when Lexa turned to her and smirked, "And actually, I've been thinking of leaving you here to continue training with Luna when we all head back to Polis."

As the rest of them laughed at the pleading look on Ontari's face, Raven looped her arms through her girlfriends and glared at Lexa's jokingly, "Very funny, but if you do that remember that I have access to a lot of explosives when we finally get back to Polis."

"You damage my city, again, and we will have a problem." Lexa replied, her voice soft and teasing before she tapped on Clarke's shoulder and nodded for her to start drying the dishes she was washing.

Reluctantly Clarke got up to join her, leaning against the side as she did it and then passing them to Lincoln who carefully returned them to their proper places.

"So if we're free for the day what's the plan Lexa?" Lincoln asked curiously as Lexa rinsed off the last plate and handed it off to Clarke.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You are our great leader, Heda." Lincoln grinned as Lexa scowled.

Shaking her head, Lexa pointed to Clarke, "Well as the Commander I'm passing this decision off to Wanheda. Although if she doesn't choose something relaxing I'm going to toss her in the river and forget to fish her back out."

Clarke chuckled, flicking water at her from the bowl they had been washing the plates in, "That defeats the point of me choosing Lex, but it doesn't matter anyway, I think we should just wander round the city for the morning, maybe visit the market. And most importantly, we should go in pairs. We've spent all our time so far together."

"Not last night we didn't." Octavia smirked, "You know your boot still isn't laced up right."

Clarke looked over at Lexa despairingly, "I still can't believe you told them that."

Lexa pointed at Clarke defensively, "Octavia is my best friend, I have a moral obligation to tell her."

"You can't argue with that Clarke, it's true." Octavia laughed as Clarke scowled at her.

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"No you don't." Octavia grinned, "But anyway, that sounds like a good idea, meet back here for dinner."

They all quickly agreed to the plan, pushing the chairs under the table before leaving the cabin, each of the couples heading off in different directions.


	137. Sneaking Out

The day spent in the market and the city had been relaxing for all of them. When they had finally returned for dinner they had eaten a simple meal together before retreating back to their cabins for an early night, tired after the day of being constantly on their feet.

Octavia was asleep when a quiet tapping at the window woke her. Initially she dismissed it as something hitting the window, but then a definite rhythm in the taps began to emerge. She considered waking up Lincoln to go and check but quickly decided against that. The jokes would go on for weeks if she woke up her boyfriend to check on a weird noise in the middle of the night.

Reluctantly slipping out from under the covers, she drew her sword from the sheath propped up against the bedside table and padded over to the window, keeping low so no one could see in from outside.

As she got to it, she seized hold of the latch and shoved the window open wide, jumping up to hold out her sword threateningly.

"What are you doing?!" Lexa hissed, holding up her hands to ward off Octavia's sword as Luna cracked up beside her, clutching the edge of the window as she struggled to not fall off the tree branch the two of them were clinging to.

"What am I doing?!" Octavia hissed back, careful to keep her voice low so they didn't wake up Lincoln, "What are you doing?! Lexa it's the middle of the night."

Leaning back to look up at the night sky, Lexa giggled slightly, "I hadn't noticed Octavia."

Scowling at her, Octavia shook her head in annoyance, "I'm too tired for sarcasm right now Lex. Wait, are you drunk?" She asked, her eyes widening as Luna took a swig from a bottle she was carrying and passed it too Lexa who gulped down some of the liquid eagerly, "Does Clarke know that you're out?"

"Clarke's not my mother Octavia, but yes she knows I'm with Luna." Lexa said irritably as she offered the bottle to Octavia, who shrugged before taking it."

"And is she aware you're climbing trees to bother me?"

"Shhh," Lexa said quickly, before beckoning Octavia closer towards them, "You have to come with us, that's why we're here."

Octavia's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked between the two of them, "Why what's wrong?"

Luna smiled at her happily, "Nothing, but we're going to play a game and Lexa said-"

"I said that I thought we should come and get you because you would really enjoy the game." Lexa cut in, grinning at her.

Octavia looked torn for a moment before she eventually nodded, "Fine ok, but I just need to leave Lincoln a note, do I need anything?"

"Shoes." Lexa said, looking confused as she stared at Octavia's feet. "Do you have shoes?"

"Of course I have shoes Lexa."

Leaning in the window so half her body was on either side of the sill, Lexa started looking through Octavia' room, "Where?"

Groaning, Octavia pushed Lexa back out before closing the window, "Go around the front, I'll meet you in a minute."

"No!" Lexa half shouted before dropping back into a whisper. "You have to climb out of the window."

"Why do I need to climb out the window?" Octavia asked her as she finished her note to Lincoln and started pulling on her boots that had been tucked under the edge of the bed.

Lexa grinned at her, "Because doors are boring."

"Of course they are." Octavia sighed, before shooing her back as she hopped up onto the edge of the windowsill and lowered herself down to the branch Lexa was on. "Where did Luna go?"

"I think she's on the floor." Lexa said, straining her eyes to try and pick out the clan leader in the dark.

"On purpose?" Octavia asked as they both started climbing down the tree.

Lexa just shrugged, "Probably, I wasn't watching."

When they dropped down to the ground from the lower branches they found Luna sat at the base looking slightly dazed and still sipping from the bottle that she must have stolen back from Lexa before leaving the tree.

"You good?" Octavia asked her, offering her arm out to help her stand up.

Luna nodded quickly, taking the offered hand as she clambered to her feet. "Ok let's go."

"Yeah about that, where are we actually going?"

Lexa grabbed on her arm impatiently, tugging her along as she stumbled over things in the dark, unfamiliar with the feeling of the wooden decking under her feet that made up the foundations of Floukru.

The other two refused to say a word about where they were going but eventually they stopped in the centre of Floukru's market district.

"Ok, why are we here? Will you tell me now?" Octavia said, looking between the two of them.

"We're here because no one actually lives in this area so it's empty at night." Luna explained, sharing a grin with Lexa, who had reacquired the bottle from Luna during the walk.

"Oh my god we're going to rob the shops? This is what you do in your spare time?"

Luna and Lexa stared at her blankly for a moment before starting to laugh. "We don't need to rob our people, anything we want they'll just give us anyway. No, we need somewhere quiet so we won't wake up anyone." Luna explained once the chuckling had subsided.

"Then why-?"

Lexa pointed down at the walkways they were standing on, the ones that crisscrossed with drops into the water between them. "Remember when I chased that man across the rooftops in Polis?"

Octavia grinned as she finally understood what they were doing, but then she paused, tugging on Lexa's arm to stop her running for the edge. "Are you sure this is a good idea, you have been drinking after all."

Lexa smiled, tossing the bottle to the side, "Not enough to affect me beating Luna tonight. I bet you a panther pelt that you go in the water tonight Luna."

"And an extra's week worth of Floukru's required fish offering to the capitol says you go in first."

Lexa looked at her surprised, "That's a bold move Luna."

Smirking cockily, Luna waved her arm at the area they were going to be using, "Not really, considering I know for a fact that you're going to lose…..Heda."

Octavia watched as they both exchanged a look before dashing for the rails, kicking off from the edge and soaring across the gaps, going from walkway to walkway with increasingly larger distances between them.

With a smile, she ran after them, praying that she didn't fall in what was sure to be icy cold water this late at night.

* * *

"You cheated." Luna growled at Lexa as they trudged back towards where the cabins were situated, Lexa being the only one out of the three of them who was still dry.

"I didn't cheat." Lexa smiled sweetly, "I just used the available resources."

Octavia looked at her disbelievingly, "I am not an available resource."

"Nonsense." Lexa waved her off, "If I hadn't have used you I wouldn't have been able to clear that last jump."

"If you hadn't have used me I wouldn't be looking like a drowned rat right now." Octavia shot back, grinning despite herself at the downtrodden look on Luna's face. "How are you breaking this one to your advisers Luna, are you going to tell the truth about why they have to do double the work this week?"

Luna groaned as Lexa laughed, "Luna, I will release you from the bet if in turn you grant me one favour for the future, and when I ask you must do whatever I say. Deal?"

"Deal?" Luna shouted almost immediately, willing to agree to anything to avoid the headache from her small council as she tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn't give away why they actually had to do twice the fishing.

They paused at the bottom of the tree up to Octavia's window but she shook her head quickly, "You made me climb down the tree, you made me play your game, and then you made me fall into water so cold that I still can't feel half my body. So I am using the front door."

Lexa smiled at her, "Goodnight Octavia."

Octavia slipped in the front door, pressing her back against the wood and looking at the window where the sun was just starting to peak out above the horizon, "Good morning Lexa." She murmured to herself before she slipped upstairs, hoping to get at least a few hours' sleep so she wouldn't have to kill Lexa when she next saw her.


	138. Warpath

**A/N: Two in one day, the second time ever for this fic :) Hope you've enjoyed these two chapters. Just wanted to let you know that I'm at Pride tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be uploading, I'll try but if I don't manage it consider this chapter as tomorrows lol. I seriously love you guys, you're all amazing and thank you for still sticking with me. I've written for other fandoms, but none has ever got the response this has, because Clexa hands down, will ALWAYS have the most passionate fans, and they deserve it completely. So thank you for reading and reviewing, it's the reviews that keep me writing because it shows me that you're still enjoying. Love you guys, I promise I'll do my very best to write tomorrow! xxxx**

"Where's Lexa?" Clarke asked, a dangerous edge to her voice as she stormed into Raven and Ontari's cabin.

Crying out in surprise, Raven grabbed for the edge of the sheets and pulled them up over the two of them, "Clarke what are you doing?!"

"If you are hiding her Raven, I swear to god-"

Ontari groaned and poked her head out from behind Raven's shoulder, "Clarke we were asleep, and when you leave we intend to go back to sleep. So why don't you tell us what terrible thing your wife has done this time so you can hurry up and leave."

Clarke scowled at her, "Octavia's sick."

A look of concern appeared on Raven's face but Ontari quickly waved her off impatiently, "Lexa is a very powerful person but she cannot make people sick at will so if you would just go that'd be great."

"She tossed her into the river in the middle of the night, now Octavia's curled up in bed feeling sorry for herself and I have to play doctor on my holiday."

Ontari nodded, "Yes and I'm sure that's terrible for you, but unless Lexa snuck in and hid under our bed I really don't think you're going to find her in here."

Clarke looked like she wanted to argue for a moment but in the end she just spun on her heel and left.

"She really isn't telling the story properly." Lexa sighed, rolling out from under the bed and sitting on the edge of it. "And Octavia thought it was funny."

"You know she's not actually that angry right?" Raven asked her, curious as to why Lexa was hiding from Clarke, which she had never done during much worse arguments than this.

Lexa smiled softly, "I know, but she will feel obligated to shout and pretend to be mad at me. And my head hurts too much to subject myself to that at the minute."

Raven laughed, "You're hiding because you're hungover? Why weren't we invited to this early morning party of yours?"

Shrugging her shoulder lightly, Lexa pulled up her legs so she was curled up at the end of their bed, "It was just me and Luna, but then we saw the tree next to Octavia's cabin and thought it would be fun to climb, and then we thought it would be funny to tap on the window to wake her up. There was no real plan, just a string of insensible moments that I would highly regret if they had been witnessed by anyone of importance."

"So how did she end up in the water?" Ontari asked curiously, not knowing the details because all Lexa had said when she came barrelling into their room moments before Clarke was lie for me, and then she had rolled under their bed leaving them increasingly confused as Clarke stormed in.

Lexa grinned, "We were jumping across the walkways and I had a bet with Luna that she would go in before me. I was about to make a jump and realised that I would miss the edge so I used Octavia as a springboard, which had the unfortunate side effect of overbalancing her and sending her into the water."

"Did you at least beat Luna?" Raven asked, as she lay back down, gesturing for Ontari to do the same beside her.

Lexa dipped her chin, smiling happily, "I did. Octavia's sacrifice was worthwhile."

* * *

"Hey." Lexa called softly as she stepped into her cabin with Clarke.

"Where have you been?" Clarke asked, nodding for her to take a seat at the table.

Lexa pulled out the chair and sat down before speaking, "I went to see how Octavia was feeling, she said thank you for the extra fur you gave her by the way."

Clarke nodded, taking the seat opposite her, "Good, she needs to stay warm so she'll get over her cold quickly. Now, I really wish you could've seen Raven and Ontari's faces when I stormed in." She grinned at her wife, who laughed and reciprocated the offered high five.

Chuckling Lexa nodded, "And you should have seen the confusion when I went in, your timing was excellent by the way."

"Well they shouldn't sleep in so much." Clarke grinned, "It wouldn't have worked if we didn't know for a fact that they will stay asleep until noon if no one disturbs them."

Lexa smirked, "They're probably telling everyone how you're on a murderous rampage looking for me."

"Octavia's going to be confused if they get around to her. It was you who took me to check up on her after all." Clarke smiled, "Although I never realised just how unquestioningly loyal Ontari is to you. She was incredibly convincing."

Nodding thoughtfully, Lexa chuckled, "Raven was hopeless though."

"Well you can't steal all of my friends."

Lexa gave her an indignant look, "I stole none of your friends, you brought them to me and then refused to send them away again. I agreed to one, you caused an infestation."

"You agreed to one?" Clarke laughed, "You make them sound like pets."

"Pets, friends, if you think about it there really isn't all that much of a difference." Lexa smirked at her. "Now how long are we pretending your mad at me?"

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know, until they finally catch on?"


	139. Sulking

**A/N: And final chapter for today, wasn't going to write this one, but here you go anyway :P**

"Are they still sulking?" Luna grinned as she strolled through the door of Octavia and Lincoln's cabin, seeing everyone but Raven and Ontari already present.

Lexa nodded seriously, "Yes, but they did yell at us about an hour ago and we're counting that as progress."

Luna laughed aloud as she walked over and took a seat in an empty chair next to Clarke's, looking at Octavia who was shivering slightly, even with the roaring fire in the hearth. "How are you feeling? You look terrible."

Octavia mock glared at her as she motioned for Lexa to shuffle closer to she could put her feet in her lap whilst leaning her body against Lincoln's side to steal his body heat. "Thanks for that Luna, and I'm feeling amazing."

Lincoln smiled and wrapped his arm a little tighter round her shoulder, keeping her warm as she coughed and pulled the blanket up around her a little further.

"How are you not ill?" She asked Luna, staring at her in annoyance, "You went in the water as well."

"This is my home, I live in boats and on the water, it would take a lot more than an unplanned swim to make me feel ill."

Looking at Lexa curiously, Octavia jabbed her toe into the Commanders ribcage, "What about you? Would you have still been a picture of health if you went in last night?"

Lexa tilted her head curiously as she considered it, "Perhaps, I don't know if it was cold enough to make me ill but it's a possibility."

"About that." Clarke cut in, "When you said you were going out with Luna for a drink, I assumed you were going to sit somewhere, talk maybe. Instead, you try and drown each other?"

Luna shook her head quickly, "We've done it before, and alcohol actually keeps you warm in water so we were perfectly safe."

Clarke just gave her a disbelieving look before turning to Lexa, "Ok I'm saying this now in front of people so you can't claim that you forgot later. I accept that you will always have to do things I don't like to protect your people. I accept that you are adventurous and athletic and I love you for that. But in the future? You choose either alcohol or water, not both at the same time ok? Because I trust you with everything I have, I do not trust drunk you."

Lexa grinned and nodded, "Ok Clarke, I swear it."

"Good." Clarke smiled, "So what plans did you have for today that are now ruined Luna?"

Luna shrugged lightly, "Not a lot, the main thing I had planned was a feast tonight in honour of your union with Lexa for all of my people to attend, but that can be rearranged."

"No," Octavia said quickly, "We'll still go, I'll rest all day and then I'll wear warm clothes tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked her softly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

She nodded decisively, "Yes. It sounds like fun, and Ontari and Raven will stop sulking at the thought of a party."

Lexa chuckled, "I think you may be underestimating their annoyance."

"You didn't do anything that bad." Octavia said thoughtfully, really I can't understand why they've sulked for this long."

"Embarrassment." Clarke said with a grin, "After all, neither of them sleep with clothes on, as we learned this morning when both Lexa and I burst in without warning."

Octavia laughed, "That's brilliant. Just when they think they're in the clear because Cal's still in Polis and can't disturb them, along come the two of you."

"Regardless," Lexa smiled, nodding to Luna, "You're feast can go ahead, we will all be in attendance."


	140. The Feast

**A/N: So I realize now that saying that I'd post on Pride day was a bit mistake haha, it was so amazing and seriously guys, if you've never been to Pride then you need to go to one, it's my favorite day of the year :) Anyway, hope you enjoy guys! Love you all xxx**

All of Floukru was seated in what must have usually been used as the main meeting hall, occupying long tables that stretched the full length of the rooms with wooden benches lining each side for them to sit at. At the top of the room was a raised platform with a smaller table on, with a chair in the centre that was usually Luna's.

Today though, that chair had been left for Lexa, Luna sat on the left side of it with a space left empty for Clarke on the right.

Everyone was already present and sat down but Lexa and Clarke were still to arrive, the people all waiting patiently for the Commander and her wife before they started eating.

Because of the nature of the feast, they were all dressed in their best clothes. Luna had offered those that had travelled with Lexa multiple choices for what to wear as they hadn't anticipated needing anything when they had been packing for the trip.

Then, the guard on the door cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before gripping the handle of one of the doors, the guard on the other side grasping the other. Then they pulled them open to allow Lexa and Clarke to step into the room.

The two of them were clothed in beautiful dresses from Luna's own wardrobe, red and blue respectively so there was no illusions as to who they were. They had also had their hair done in a simplified version of their warrior braids that allowed their hair to fall more freely around their shoulders.

Lexa and Clarke smiled at each of the tables as they walked past, their arms linked and their faces bare of war paint.

They moved swiftly down the centre before taking their places, Clarke sitting down and Lexa remaining standing.

"We would like to thank all of Floukru for this feast. It is always a pleasure visiting your city and your hospitality is unmatched among the clans. A great deal of credit must go to Luna and her council of advisers for this." She smiled, turning to nod at the five of them who were taking up one side of the high table.

"Now, I'm sure that you would rather eat than listen to a speech." Lexa laughed lightly, before waving towards the food in front of them all, "So please begin."

Chatter instantly filled the hall as Floukru tucked into the meals in front of them, sitting down, Lexa looked at Luna, "Your people outdo themselves every time I am here my friend."

Luna grinned at her, "Well you give them such high praise, I'm sure they're just scared of disappointing you."

"Never, out of all the cities within my lands, Floukru's capitol is one of my favourites." Lexa smiled at her.

Luna's four advisors all looked between each other with smug grins on their faces.

Octavia and Lincoln were opposite Raven and Ontari and the latter couple seemed to be doing everything possible to pretend they were on their own little table.

"Are you two seriously sulking?" Octavia laughed at them, "They got you fair and square."

Raven scowled at her, "You might have this weird friendship with Lexa where closed doors are apparently meaningless, but we just want a little privacy when we're alone."

Ontari nodded, "Plus we looked like idiots when we were warning you all about their fight."

Clarke rolled her eyes, looking down the table at them, "What if we apologize? Will that make you feel better?"

Narrowing her eyes, Ontari looked past her at Lexa, "It will if Lexa does it." She said, keeping her voice low so no one else could hear.

Lexa met her gaze thoughtfully, tipping her head to the side, fully aware that Ontari knew exactly what she was asking from her. The Commander couldn't ever apologize for anything, that just wasn't their way. But Lexa?

Leaning past Clarke, who shuffled her chair back, Lexa lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "I apologize Ontari, we won't ever interrupt the two of you in your rooms again."

Eyes widening in surprise, Ontari nodded, "Ok then."

Smiling Lexa sat back up straight, picking up a hunk of bread from a platter in the centre of their table and picking it apart with her slender fingers before dipping it into her bowl of soup.

"So Luna," Clarke said, looking across Lexa, "How much of your food is made by you, and how much is brought in by trade?"

"We make most ourselves." Luna answered her, "But we get a lot of supplies from Polis that are what allow us to do so. That's how it all works, every year the clans come together to make trade agreements, and Lexa ensures that everyone keeps their word. All supplies go through the capitol."

Clarke looked at her with interest, "But Polis is in Trikru territory, what if a new Commander ascends and they're not from the Trikru? Do all the trade agreements go through a different city?"

Lexa shook her head, "Polis has been the capitol since the first Commander, and originally it was in Trikru territory. The third Commander was the first to not be from my clan, and he called a summit of all the clans and proposed a new land agreement. From then Polis was considered neutral territory, which worked because it is a central point and is bordered on three sides by different clans."

"Because of the trade routes, all the main roads into Polis are not affiliated with any clan, and the main one is known only as the Commander's road." Luna added.

"So anyone from any clan is welcome in Polis, because it really does belong to none of them?" Octavia asked, having been listening in on the conversation in fascination.

Lexa nodded at her, "Many still make the mistake of assuming it belongs to the Trikru but that's right. The only one who can block people from entering the capitol is me. And the rules of that land agreement ensure that I can't do it because of their clan alone."

Ontari swallowed quickly before joining in the discussion herself, "I always wondered how you managed to stay true to that law when tensions were highest between you and Nia. I don't think I could've done it."

Looking down at her plate for a moment, Lexa answered her softly, "No matter what Nia had done, her people were still relying on the capitol for vital supplies and those who were residing in the capitol were living peacefully. I would have been letting anger overtake my better judgement, which is the biggest mistake a Commander can make."

"Still…" Ontari trailed off.

Lexa cleared her throat slightly, "Do you remember what you told me in one of our very first lessons? The one where we discussed the choice I made at the mountain."

Ontari thought for a moment before she caught Lexa's eyes flick to Raven and she nodded quickly.

"It's a similar thing, sometimes we have to not take action when in reality that's all we want to do."

"What did you tell her?" Raven murmured to Ontari curiously.

Looking across at her girlfriend, Ontari sighed softly, "I promise I will tell you when I'm ready ok?"

Raven nodded quickly, "Of course, whenever you're ready to."

"Well," Luna grinned, pushing back her plate, "This has been a fascinating discussion and a lovely meal, but if you're all up to it, how about a real celebration."

Lexa chuckled, "You know this lot Luna, they're always up for a party."


	141. Still Not a Chef

"Oh I have never been more hungover that I am right now." Octavia groaned, sitting up and blearily wiping at her eyes.

Looking over as she realized that she had no control over her legs, she saw that all of them, including Luna were curled up on top of each other in hers and Lincoln's bed.

"This is ridiculous." She scowled, before leaning across and poking at Luna's ribs, who was the one lying the most weight across her legs, "Will you please move."

Growling at her, Luna reluctantly rolled to the side, colliding with Ontari which ended up sending both of them toppling off the edge of the bed.

Lexa awoke with a start, "Why are Luna and Ontari on the floor?" She asked Octavia, a confused look on her face as she looked around the rest of the room, "And why are we all in here?"

Octavia waved her off helplessly, "I have no idea, ask Clarke when she wakes up, she usually drinks less than the rest of us."

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked her, as she slid off the bed and gingerly stepped over Luna and Ontari who had fallen straight back to sleep even after their collision with the floor.

"They'll be hungry when they wake up." Octavia replied, waving her hand absentmindedly over their family, "I'm awake so I might as well get started on some food for us all."

Lexa jumped up quickly, wincing slightly at the sudden pain in her head at the movement but other wise seeming completely fine. "Not alone Octavia, I love you but there's no way anyone will survive your cooking if you don't have supervision."

"I'm not a child." Octavia scowled jokingly, but she didn't argue, knowing full well that she was by no means a good chef, even if technically her cooking would keep a person alive.

Leading her into the kitchen, Lexa nudged Octavia towards the sink and handed her the fruit basket that Luna had distributed to each of the occupied guest cabins each day whenever they were in use, "Wash and slice them ok? I'm sure even you can manage that without breaking anything."

Octavia sent a glare her way as she got started, "Very funny Lexa, I'm sure I'll be fine with this incredibly challenging task."

"Say that after you avoid losing a finger this morning." Lexa said to her, starting a fire in the hearth and quickly throwing ingredients in until the rich smell of a delicious stew started filling the room.

"Hardly a breakfast food Lex." Octavia remarked as Lexa shushed her, disappearing out of the front door with an order thrown over her shoulder for Octavia to wake up the others and get them seated round the dining table.

Octavia rolled her eyes but did as Lexa had said, forcing every one to get up and head to the table.

By the time they were all seated, in different stages of alertness, Lexa returned with her arms full of fresh rolls of bread that were still warm to the touch.

As the only two in any real state to be in any kind of leadership position, Lexa and Octavia got them all to eat and drink and gradually they all woke up and sat up a little straighter, until eventually they were all laughing and eating, sharing stories of what they remembered of the night before.

When they had finally finished eating, Lexa cleared her throat, "Now you will actually be able to understand what I'm talking to you about Luna. If it's ok with you, I need you to guide everyone back to Polis in about a week. I believe that will be long enough before they start to get homesick for the capitol."

"Why can't you do it?" Luna asked curiously, "Is there something wrong with another clan that you haven't told us about yet?"

Lexa smiled as she shook her head, "No there isn't, but I would like to spend some time with my wife and so we will be taking a trip and meeting up with the others in Polis in a weeks time."

"Of course Lexa." Luna bowed her head, "I will make sure they are all returned to you safely."

"If you wish feel free to lose Octavia on the way." Lexa joked, prompting the conversation to rise in volume again as the bickering began.

She felt Clarke slip her hand into her own and saw the smile on her wife's face, in anticipation of their week together.

 **A/N: Hey guys, a couple of people said that they liked the earlier chapter which focused a lot more on just Clarke and Lexa so I'm giving you a week of just them :) Told you I listen to you guys! Also, I just posted the first two chapters of a new fic today which is called Too Stubborn to Leave. PLease check it out, it's another Clexa story set after season 3 and as you know I hate the idea of Lexa being dead so I can promise that there won't be that heartbreak in this one. In face it has a bit of a supernatural element as to how she's alive. I won't say anything else cause I want you to enjoy reading it but please do give it a try :) Love you guys! xx**


	142. Campfire

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit of a hectic week, although positive, I have finally gotten my student id for uni and we went down yesterday to get my key and have a look at my flat. Funny little story, coming home, we were about fifteen minutes away and about to come off the motorway when my mum got distracted and we ended up having to drive another however many miles cause she just completely missed the exit. Anyway, thank you all for everyone who has reviewed on the latest chapters, I love you guys so much. And also thank you to everyone who is supporting my other new story Too Stubborn to Leave, that one is becoming so addictive to write haha, :) Anyway, love you guys! xx**

The fire crackled as Clarke sat in front of it, holding her hands over the flames and relishing in the heat it was giving off.

They had left Floukru as soon as the last of Clarke's hangover had abated and had made short work of sailing back into Trikru territory. From there she had expected Lexa to take them on a route back to Polis but instead she had started leading them in the opposite direction, following along the border of Trikru to isolated spots in the forest and trails that didn't look like they had been used in years.

She jumped out of her skin when Lexa suddenly appeared, seeming to melt out of the treeline which was made easier by the fact that Clarke couldn't see anything in the pitch black.

Lexa chuckled softly as she dropped a pile of firewood next to the log Clarke was perched on. "Scared of the forest Clarke? You're been in far more frightening situations."

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa sat down on the ground, her back resting against the log, "You left me alone in the dark, that's enough to freak out most people."

"You had a fire." Lexa shrugged, pulling Clarke down to sit beside her so she could wrap her arm around Clarke's shoulders, warming the blonde up, who was doing her best to supress shivers. "I have a blanket in my bag I think." She offered softly, unsurprised when Clarke shook her head.

"You're more than warm enough, I'll just steal all your body heat." Clarke grinned, snuggling into Lexa's side, "Is this how we're going to be sleeping them, just in the middle of the forest with no shelter?" She asked curiously, already knowing the answer but still not quite believing it.

Lexa just gave her a surprised look, "It's not like this is the first time we've slept under the stars Clarke. We've done it both in Arkadia and Polis."

Clarke nodded quickly, "Yes, but those were both within major settlements, we're miles from anywhere or anyone else right now, it's just a little unnerving."

Smiling, Lexa tightened her arm around Clarke's shoulders, "Well I will protect you, fearsome mountain slayer who strikes terror into the hearts of warriors marching against her."

Scowling at her, Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's ribs in revenge for the teasing, causing the Commander to yelp and bat her hand away. "Why do you enjoy this so much?" Clarke asked her, staring into the fire, watching the patterns the charred logs made as they crumbled and became embers at the bottom of the fire.

"When we were small, myself and Luna were a handful, and for much of our training it seemed as though all Anya did was discipline us." Lexa started, a fond smile on her face as she thought back. "Technically Anya wasn't even responsible for the training of Luna, but more often than not she ended up with us if we ever rode out from the city. It was a little past my ninth birthday I think when Anya came into our room in the dead of night and pulled us from our beds. We had no idea what she was doing but we followed her because it was not our place to question and we respected her, she took us out into the forest, far deeper than we had ever gone before. And then she left us there."

Clarke's jaw dropped as she stared at her, "She left you?"

Lexa grinned as she nodded, "She did. Luna's reaction was hilarious, I think she was shouting at the trees for at least half the night, as though she personally blamed each of them for being pulled out of her warm bed."

"So what did you do?" Clarke asked her, fascinated with any and all stories about Lexa's childhood.

"We survived." Lexa answered simply with a small smile, before her smile widened and she elaborated. "We made a fire and curled up next to each other to stay as warm as possible. The next morning Anya came back to fetch us, said well done for not dying, and then dropped us back off for our lessons that afternoon."

Clarke shook her head as she laughed, "That sounds like fun, did that happen often?"

Lexa sighed and nodded again, "It happened many times, which was fun and we loved it, but we were always taken deeper into the forest, or put somewhere predators where known to stalk at night. And the less we slept the more annoyed Titus was with us the next day when we could barely stay awake for his lessons."

"You probably wouldn't have missed anything important anyway." Clarke snarked slyly, "Except, don't love anyone, don't be happy. Don't get a pet, that's far too much love to have in your life. Except maybe a fish, you can name a fish because then it will swim away and you'll never see it again."

Smiling, Lexa placed her finger on top of Clarke's lips to cut off her sleepy tangent, "It wouldn't have surprised me if he had actually said something like that, maybe not the fish part though."

Chuckling, Clarke snuggled even closer into Lexa's side, as the taller girl carefully stretched out her leg and nudged a fair size log so that it tipped over and lay on the fire to catch and burn through as they were sleeping to keep them warm and also so that there would still be embers to relight the fire in the morning.

"Go to sleep Clarke." Lexa murmured in her ear as she shifted so she was lying in a more comfortable position, even with Clarke practically laying on top of her.

"Goodnight Lex." Came the answering mumble.


	143. Career Choices

**A/N: Hey guys, yes I know I'm terrible, and I'm trying so hard to feel bad about it the gap between updates, and I suppose I am succeeding otherwise we wouldn't have tonights but I've really had to force myself. Honestly I'm struggling with motivation, there's a lot of stuff going on in my personal life that are stressing me out, and it's coming to the point where writings just on the edge of becoming one. I just feel like it's hard to tell if people are still interested in this or not because the view count has dropped a lot in the last month and I'm really not helping by missing so many days at a time, but I'm actually exhausted right now. I don't know, I suppose I just needed to ramble for a little in this authors note, I'm trying to get myself back on track, but it's taking a while, so please be patient, I really do love you guys, without you I would just throw in the towel right now, but it's you guys who make me love writing this story so much, and I don't want to lose it and the amazing people I've met because of this. So yeah, just help me get past this week guys and then I'll be all set up in uni and hopefully some of my more stress producing shit will be gone.**

 **Anyway, even if you take nothing else away from this stupidly long a/n, I love you guys and I'm not abandoning this story any time soon, I just sometimes need a break to recharge and a chance to whine to you all haha xxxxx**

Clarke laughed aloud when Lexa explained her plan for the day to her, and she kept laughing, until Lexa actually put the sword in her hand.

"Wait, you were serious?" Clarke asked nervously, looking down at the long drop into the river below from the log they were standing on. "This is not safe in any way, like at all."

Lexa chuckled as she jumped up onto the log herself, drawing her own sword and twirling it around a few times as she watched Clarke try and edge backwards without falling. "Don't worry." She grinned as she sheathed her sword. "I am funny aware that this could end in disaster, so I'm not going to attack you."

"Ok, good." Clarke smiled in relief, her smile dropping immediately as Lexa raised her hands defensively and took a sure footed step forwards.

"You're going to attack me."

Clarke held out the sword as though she was trying to hand it back to Lexa rather than hit her with it, "I can't do that, this is really sharp, and we're on a log. What if someone gets hurt?"

"Clarke." Lexa cut her off calmly, her voice soft and patient. The skin around her eyes crinkling as she smiled at Clarke lovingly, "Do you trust me?" She didn't even bother waiting for the automatic nod from Clarke. "Neither one of us is going to get hurt, this is a brilliant opportunity for you to work on your balance, which is actually appalling right now."

Rolling her eyes, Clarke forced herself to relax and raised the sword a little, attempting to make herself look more confident than she actually was, "You know you don't have to insult me at every opportunity right?"

"But you make it so easy." Lexa laughed, before stepping forwards and throwing a punch at Clarke, which she pulled before stepping backwards again out of reach. "Now come on, because next time I'm not going to stop."

Gritting her teeth slightly in concentration, Clarke stepped forward and swung the sword solidly at the side of Lexa's head, trusting when Lexa said neither of them would be getting hurt.

Her trust was proven to be well founded when Lexa ducked under the strike effortlessly, and then stepped in close, catching Clarke around the waist to counter how far she had overbalanced with her reach.

"You have to be careful," Lexa instructed her seriously, slipping into her teaching persona as she quickly manoeuvred Clarke's body. "Fighting like this, you don't have the room to side to side and ground yourself, so instead of trying to stay still you need to be constantly moving with your sword. And when you strike, go straight instead of arching your blade, then you won't overbalance."

Clarke nodded as Lexa let go, "Ok, so I go forwards and back, I got this."

Lexa waved her hand in invitation, "Show me then ai hodnes."

Eyes narrowed in determination, Clarke darted forwards, thrusting with her sword arm, pulling back as Lexa leaned to the side. Before Lexa had the chance to centre herself again, Clarke jabbed straight for Lexa's torso, intending to catch with the flat of the blade and knock her into the water below them.

To avoid the blow, Lexa allowed herself to drop down, catching the log as she fell and swinging along to a point further down, before easily pulling herself back up.

Clarke stared at her as Lexa got back to a kneeling position on top of the log, resting comfortably on one knee as she smirked at Clarke. "You'll have to try harder than that Clarke."

Shaking her head, Clarke carefully sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side. "No, I am barely staying on as is, there's no way I can beat you so why don't we call it a day for now."

"I get the feeling that that wasn't a question." Lexa laughed.

"You would be right." Clarke grinned back, "I hate things like this, I'm so terrible at them."

Lexa shook her head, "You aren't. You just need to remember that I have years on you training wise, it's an unfair advantage. If you wanted to, you could easily catch up with me, you just don't want to."

Sighing, Clarke nodded slightly, "I want to be able to protect myself, and you, but at the same time I don't want to be a warrior. Healing is what I want to do, so I'm going to leave the fighting to the rest of you I think, I'll just patch you all up when you come home."

Lexa answering smile was bright and her eyes sparkled as she looked at Clarke, "If that is what you wish then that is more than ok. I know that you can fight well enough in an emergency and that is all I need from you. But I actually had an idea."

"Really?" Clarke said curiously, "What is it?"

"Skaikru medicine traditions are different to ours, our healers go to their patients, and they very rarely spend any real amounts of time with those that they are treating. If you wish, I was considering starting what your people call a hospital in Polis, with you in charge." Lexa explained, an excited edge to her voice that betrayed how long she had been considering it.

Clarke was silent for a while, staring down below the at the river intently, and Lexa started to shift uncomfortably as time continued to stretch out with no answer.

"Clarke." She called softly, touching her wife's arm.

Jumping at the sudden contact, Clarke looked over at Lexa, eyes widening as she realized that she had completely zoned out, "I'm so sorry, I was already starting to plan how I'm going to run it."

Lexa's smiled widened even further, "You agree with the idea?"

"I love the idea." Clarke assured her happily, before leaning in to press her lips to Lexa's. "I love you."


	144. I Know

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's a chapter! Updates? If you don't really care then feel free to skip haha, but for anyone interested here's what's new.**

 **Firstly, I have started doing things that make me happy and cause zero stress, so I started playing Magic the Gathering, which is amazing and I love it. However, if I fail this match one more time I may throw the laptop at something haha.**

 **Secondly, I move down on Friday, I have three nights left at home, which is super weird to think about.**

 **And finally, I have started a new very exciting project. I am writing a completely original novel. Now, I know I've said this in the past at various points in my life. However, I got the same feeling drafting chapter 1 as I did when I was writing the very first chapter of A New Plan. That feeling of excitement. So I really can't wait to start getting more of that out and then looking at ways I can go about sharing it with you guys. It's gonna be different to anything I've ever done before but I know I can do it, and I'm really enjoying working on it.**

 **Right, sorry for how long this went, but you guys keep saying things that make me think your reading the a/n's so I'm testing you :P Sorry about the slightly shorted chapter but hey at least I updated. And don't worry, when I said two chapters back about a week of just Clexa, I meant a weeks worth of updates not doing two in a week and calling it quits, so we'll have about another four Clexa chapters before they head back to Polis.**

 **Anyways, love you guys! xx**

Clarke smiled happily as she eased herself into the pool of crystal blue water, the waterfall above them cascading down as Lexa grinned at her.

"Enjoying yourself Clarke?" She asked, chuckling as Clarke just lazily waved a hand to shush her.

"Why don't we do this more?"

Lexa just quirked an eyebrow at her, "Do what more Clarke? Swim?"

Clarke scowled at her, "No, relax. Seriously, this is meant to be a holiday for the two of us, and yesterday you had me trying to knock you off a log with a sword. Why do we never just relax?"

Holding back a laugh, Lexa shook her head, "Clarke, do you realise just how much my life has changed since I met you? From my perspective, we relax all the time. We spend time with our friends on a regular basis, and you make sure that I stop going through paperwork once the sun sets. Before you, all there was, was my duty of being Commander."

Rolling her eyes, Clarke sighed, "Don't say that as though it's a massive hardship to you. We both know that I have to make you put away the paperwork because you enjoy doing it and would stay up all night if I didn't pester you. Admit it Lex, you're a workaholic." Clarke grinned knowingly.

Lexa opened her mouth to argue, eventually shutting it without making a sound.

"Ha! I knew it!" Clarke laughed, splashing water at her wife.

There was a dangerous glint in Lexa's eyes that made her hurriedly stop almost immediately, but it was too late and there was already a huge wave of water flying at her, that crashed over her head.

"Seeing as how we are talking about me being a workaholic, and yes, I do actually understand that one. Would you like to know how I know it?" Lexa asked Clarke, who nodded at her curiously, "That's what Octavia calls you."

Clarke's jaw dropped open, "No I'm not, I mean, I enjoy- Wait, I don't even have a job!"

"You are a healer Clarke." Lexa countered her immediately, "And given the choice, you would rather be doing that than anything else in the world."

"That doesn't mean-"

Lexa smirked at her, "Clarke, Polis is mine, did you really think I didn't know that you go around privately and treat my people. Literally at every opportunity you get."

"And you've been discussing this with Octavia?" Clarke asked her, not at all surprised that Lexa had known. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew until now?"

Lexa shrugged lightly, "I assumed that if you ever wanted to tell me then you would, until then it was your business. But yes, I did discuss it with Octavia. She found the complaints I was getting about you hilarious."

"Complaints?" Clarke asked in surprise, knowing full well that all her treatments had been perfect.

Nodding, Lexa smiled at her, "Don't worry, they weren't from your patients, they were from the other healers who were annoyed at the Skaikru upstart that was stealing all their customers. I believe their main point of anger was that you were setting a precedent for free treatment."

"No one ever said anything to me." Clarke said slowly, before her eyes snapped up and she looked at Lexa accusingly, "What did you threaten them with?"

Smirking again, Lexa leaned against the rocky edge of the pool, "I didn't say anything Clarke, but when I announced my intentions to marry you, the complaints stopped, I couldn't possibly say why."

"Well that's disappointing." Clarke fake pouted, "I thought you would have at least threatened them on my behalf."

"Well." Lexa chuckled, pulling her closer, "There's always time when we get home."

"Good." Clarke said, distracted by Lexa gently placing kisses along her collar bone, "You should definitely do that."


	145. Something I've Never Told Anyone

**A/N: Ok guys, so the last week has been crazy which is why no updates, university is AMAZING! Lots has happened and long story short I haven't have an amazing amount of time to myself, but I'm back and my batteries are fully recharged so I mean it this time, we are going back to regular updates because I have never felt better. To all of you that are so patient and so amazing, I love you so much, to Realakru, you are the best, you are my best friends in the entire world and I adore you all. To anyone else you wishes to add me on fb, once again, you are all more than welcome, just pm me and I'll send my username to you. Now, I am tired, and I have to walk into the city tomorrow to get in to uni so I am going to bed, but enjoy this chapter, please review, I love hearing your thoughts! And I'm also doing another send me your requests drive! I want to hear what you want to happen in this fic, so let me know! Love you guys xxxxx**

"Lexa?" Clarke called curiously, as she followed her, far more adventurous than her, girlfriend through the trees.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa smiled back at her over her shoulders.

Clarke ducked under a branch before catching Lexa's arm to bring her to a halt, "I thought you said we'd be back at Polis in a week, how are we going to do that if we're constantly heading further and further away."

It was clear from Lexa's answering smirk that Clarke had missed something along the way, "We're the same distance from Polis now as we were two days ago Clarke." Lexa laughed, "Why, feeling homesick?"

"Honestly, a little." Clarke admitted with a chuckle, "But there's no way that's right, we've been walking away from the city."

Lexa looked into her eyes thoughtfully before nodding as she came to a decision, "Ok then, I'll prove it to you, and we'll even go home, but we're not going in the main gate, I wanted a week just to ourselves and we're going to get it."

"Ok then, how are you going to prove it?" Clarke challenged, gesturing for her to go ahead.

Gripping Clarke by the shoulder's, Lexa quickly glanced up at the sky before spinning her girlfriend to face West. "Walk in a straight line Clarke, do your best not to stray but I'll correct you if you do."

Clarke just rolled her eyes but did as she said, starting in the direction Lexa had pointed her in, convinced that Lexa had decided to mess with her.

They walked in a comfortable silence for just under an hour when Clarke stepped through a particularly dense group of trees and found her boots hitting the surface of the Commander's road that ran parallel to Polis wall, which suddenly swam into view.

Jaw dropping, she looked over at Lexa, who was laughing at Clarke's stunned reaction, "How the hell have we been this close and I didn't know?! We've barely stopped walking since we left Floukru!"

Lexa shrugged, "There's lots of paths surrounding the capitol, depending on which you take it can take days to walk around the perimeter of the city."

"We've been walking in circles?" Clarke asked her disbelievingly, "I don't know whether I think this is amazing or I want to kill you myself right now."

Draping her arm across Clarke's shoulders as she started guiding her in towards the cities wall, Lexa laughed lightly, "Most likely you feel both Clarke, but not killing me would be nice, I already have enough people trying to do that without adding my wife to the list."

"Ok then." Clarke laughed with her, as Lexa tugged her forwards faster, until they were at the base of a towering wall, "Why is this so tall, I didn't think any of the city walls were this big."

Lexa nodded, "Some are, this is the quickest way into the city without being seen."

"You're hiding from your people now?" Clarke grinned at her.

"I'm not meant to be back until the end of the week, if they find out I'm here I'll be pulled back into the middle of meetings and paperwork. All I'm doing is not moving my schedule forwards Clarke."

"Ok fine," Clarke nodded at her, "But please tell me you don't expect me to climb that, followed immediately by telling me you're not going to climb that."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I remember your ruling on high places, Heda."

"Cute." Clarke stuck her tongue out at her, "But if you didn't risk your life I wouldn't have to tell you not to."

A smirk playing across her lips, Lexa just shrugged her shoulders lightly before pushing aside a section of grate that had been leaning up against the wall, revealing a tunnel that went underneath and emerged in the city, close the base of the Commander's tower. "This is how we enter the city ai hodnes."

"And then what? This is the heart of your kingdom, people are going to recognize you straight away."

"This isn't the first time I've done this." Lexa laughed, as Clarke let out a low whistle.

"I'm seeing a whole new side of you today."

Lexa's eyes sparkled as she grinned at Clarke, before pulling on her arm and tugging her into the tunnel, where they scurried along, before slipping out and into the city.

Holding her hand up to tell Clarke to stay silent, Lexa led her down tiny alleyways and back passages until they came to a door set into the wall of a small house.

Applying a small amount of pressure to the window beside the door caused it to give, and then Lexa reached in so she could turn the lock on the inside of the door to the side to let them in.

Clarke was about to protest about breaking into one of Lexa's people's houses when she saw the way the inside was furnished, in colours very similar to those adorning Lexa's room in the tower and with drawings of the people Lexa valued most pinned up around the small room.

Clarke was surprised to see that at some point she had had drawings done of all the members of their little family and those too were around the room, with the drawing of Clarke taking a special place at the side of the bed.

"When do you come here?" She asked curiously, looking around as Lexa watched her from where she was still standing at the door.

"As often as I can, no one else knows about this, I never told anyone I kept it after they were taken." Lexa replied softly, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed as Clarke took in what she had said.

Her eyes widening, Clarke looked across to Lexa as it clicked, "This was your parents house?"

Lexa nodded with a sad smile, "Yes, we lived in a village like most Trikru, but we had a home in the city, when they died the house was left empty until I was old enough to decide what to do with it. I never told anyone that I just couldn't let it go."

"Then these…" Clarke trailed off, as she pointed to a drawing on the wall above the hearth.

"Yes Clarke, that is my mother and father."

There was silence as Clarke stared at the picture. Eventually her eyes slid across and she saw that next to it was the drawing of Costia that she herself had drawn.

Lexa shifted uncomfortably as she watched Clarke notice that, unsure what her reaction would be to Lexa displaying that picture in the best spot in the house beside her parents.

She was relieved, although on reflection not very surprised, when Clarke came to sit next to her and took her hand with a soft smile, "I think it's nice that you have them there together, it means you'll never forget them."

"I love you." She breathed, as Clarke traced circles across the back of her hand with her thumb.

"I know." Clarke grinned, before kicking off her shoes and shuffling back onto the bed properly, "And I love you, now come on, we're both tired, so let's get some sleep and in the morning we can have some fun."

Lexa chuckled before following suit, climbing into the bed and draping her arm over Clarke as she snuggled into her side.


	146. Possibility of a Seken

**A/N: So this was...unexpected, whenever I say I don't plan my writing I really mean it. This chapter is completely different to what was in my head when I started writing. Also, I apologize again for long gaps. Let's just say I was resentful of paying rent to a landlord who doesn't care whether or not the internet works this week haha. Anyway, it's all sorted now so hopefully, fingers crossed, I can finally have a bit of smooth sailing round here. Love you guys, thank you so much for being so patient with me! xxxx**

It took a long moment after Clarke woke up for her brain to adjust and tell her that she was lying in Lexa's secret house in Polis, rather than out in the forest where they'd spent the last few nights sleeping under the stars.

"Clarke?" Lexa murmured softly, her face still buried in Clarke's shoulder as the blonde started shifting.

Smiling down at her as she caught a glimpse of Lexa's eyes narrowed at her through the curtain of her hair, she rubbed her shoulder lightly, "It's ok, stay in bed, I was just going to make us some breakfast."

Lexa shook her head quickly, pulling her back down, "Don't bother, we'll go out into the city for breakfast today."

"I thought you were trying to stay unseen?" Clarke chuckled, "So eager to get back to work Commander?"

Smirking mischievously, Lexa leaned over so her face was hovering above Clarke's, "Of course not." She said sweetly, before pressing her lips to Clarke's, "I told you we would have some fun."

Lexa tugged on Clarke's arm to stop her, as she let out a low whistle. Clarke watched in fascination as a small child, who couldn't be more than seven or eight, sitting on the front wall of the orphanage Lexa had grown up in looked over to them.

Meeting Lexa's eyes from across the street, she nodded quickly before jumping to her feet and rushing into the house.

"Where's she going?" Clarke asked curiously. "I thought you didn't want to be seen."

Leaning forwards to get a better view from the window, Lexa nodded towards the door, "Watch. I told you this wasn't the first time I've moved around the city unseen."

Moments later, the small girl slipped out the door and raced across the street towards them, throwing herself into Lexa's arms, who was already waiting to catch her.

Holding the girl against her chest easily in her strong arms, Lexa smiled fondly as the child held out her hand to Clarke, "Clarke meet Emily, one of my favourite people in the world. Emily this is my wife Clarke."

"I know." Emily smiled at Clarke happily, "I watched you when you married Lexa."

Clarke took the offered hand quickly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Emily, it's always lovely to meet Lexa's friends."

Lexa hummed happily under her breath as she pulled the hood on the back of her jacket over her head, before settling Emily on her shoulders. "Emily is one of the stealthiest little warriors I have ever seen, she's going to help us get some breakfast."

Clarke laughed as the small girl on Lexa's shoulders clapped her hands together happily as they started walking, excitedly babbling about anything and everything as they walked towards the markets, still keeping to the side roads, even with the hoods shadowing both of their faces.

As they reached the edge of the square, Lexa dropped to one knee and allowed Emily to slip from her shoulders, pointing her towards the stalls around the edge of the court.

Clarke watched as the kid took of immediately, slipping from stall to stall and deftly lifting small items of food from each. After the first few, Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw that the stall owners weren't actually unaware they were deliberately turning away as she approached so she would believe herself to be safe and unseen.

"They're letting her steal from them?" Clarke asked quietly, as the corners of Lexa's mouth quirked upwards.

Nodding with a small amused grin, Lexa waved a hand towards the market, "There are certain children marked for training once they reach the right age, and each of them receive special privileges as long as they continue to deserve them. I make the stall owners aware and they turn a blind eye, I will receive reports from each of them in the next few days and then I pay each of them myself."

"How do you know her?" Clarke muttered curiously, as they continued to watch her making her way around.

"I named her." Lexa said softly, "I name all of the children that lose their parents before they can name their children themselves. And as you already know, I have a personal connection to the orphanage. Emily reminded me so much of myself when I was growing up, and so I marked her for training so I would have a reason to spend time with her."

Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, "When does she start training then? It's only night bloods that train in classes right?"

Lexa nodded thoughtfully, "It is, and I'm not permitted to show favouritism by taking one as my second. It would be too dangerous for them."

"But you can take a second that isn't a night blood?" Clarke guessed quickly.

"I can." Lexa said softly, "And I have been battling with myself since the summer before I met you on whether I should. If she's going to be trained then she has to be claimed by a warrior within the next year or so. It's our way, if I wait too long then she will be too old for any to accept her."

Clarke sighed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa a little tighter, "I think that this is something you need to decide for yourself. But it can wait for today." She chuckled as Emily came running back towards them, darting round the corner and holding out her spoils to Lexa, who smiled down at her proudly and brushed back the hair that had fallen across her face as she ran.

"Well done little one, you're getting better every time I see you." Lexa praised her, accepting what she was offering but making use to leave her with a sizable portion of the food herself. "Now how about we go find some cakes to take back home and share with everyone." She whispered as she knelt down in front of her, smiling widely at the excited gleam in Emily' eyes.


	147. Secrets

"What are you doing now?" Clarke laughed as Lexa tugged on her arm and pulled her away from the orphanage where they had just dropped Emily off home.

Grinning at her, Lexa guided her round the corner before gesturing to a wagon set against a wall.

Clarke just shrugged at her helplessly, "I have no idea what you want from me Lex, I need context." She said pointedly.

Lexa just rolled her eyes, before turning away from Clarke to start clambering up onto the wagon, "Follow me Clarke." She ordered quickly, watching Clarke expectantly as she followed suit and did what she had said.

"Ok." Clarke said patiently, "I'm up, now will you tell me why?"

Her eyes sparkling as she smiled brightly, Lexa raised her arm so she could grasp the top of the wall the wagon was against before easily pulling herself to the top.

Clarke sighed as she watched her wife disappear over the edge, she should've know that something like this was coming, the relationship Lexa had with heights was as predictable as it was mystifying, and rooftops did seem to be her favorites.

"You know that I can't do that myself, I don't have the upper body strength." She called up when she didn't see Lexa reappearing after a few moments, "Are you really going to make me embarrass myself by trying?"

Light laughter floated over the edge and then she saw Lexa's head reappear as she offered out a strong arm for Clarke to grasp.

"Ready?" Lexa asked softly, her eyes still sparkling happily.

"Yeah, almost, just give me a-"

Clarke was cut off when Lexa yanked on her arm without warning, lifting her up onto the roof with almost no assistance from Clarke herself. It may infuriated her every time, Lexa's lack of patience, but Clarke couldn't help but marvel at her strength. Lexa trained for years to get to the level she was, but even so, there was almost something superhuman about how strong she was, and just how much Clarke found that attractive was something that she would never admit to out loud.

"So what now?" Clarke asked, as she found herself standing on a rooftop, with the whole city layed out below them, chest to chest with the love of her life as Lexa's arms encircled her waist.

Inches from her face, Lexa leaned in a little closer, "What do you want to happen now?" She whispered, a seductive edge to her voice that made Clarke laugh out loud.

"I want to get down from here, if the tone of your voice is anything to go by then we need to be firmly on the ground because you're accident prone already."

Lexa pouted, "Now that's just not fair Clarke, most of my wounds are taken in battle."

Clarke smiled, "Yes they are, and ninety percent of them were completely avoidable."

"Come on Clarke." Lexa chuckled, shrugging off Clarke's words lightly, before slipping from her arms and catching hold of Clarke's wrist, leading her across the roof to the other side, where a blanket and pillows were already laid out for them.

Lowering herself down to sit next to Lexa, Clarke pulled her wife closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before guiding her to lay down with her head in Clarke's lap, her fingers gently teasing out the knots in Lexa's hair.

"So sleeping on the roof in Arkadia wasn't just because you hated the camp?"

Lexa shook her head softly, "No, I love it, high up, only the stars above us. It makes me feel safe."

Tilting her head to the side curiously, Clarke hummed thoughtfully under her breath, "Why? It makes you more exposed."

"Which is something I'm never meant to do." Lexa answered, "Breaking the rules, sleeping where I choose, away from my guards? It makes me feel like I'm not the Commander anymore. And if I'm not the Commander then I have nothing to fear from sleeping on my rooftop under the stars."

"Let me guess," Clarke said quietly, after a long pause, "You used to do this as a kid, I'd go as far as to say in this very spot as well."

Lexa just laughed, "Sometimes I think you can read my mind Clarke, how else would you know all my secrets before I tell them to you."

Clarke chuckled, "Now you know that's not true, you may not tell me with words, but you told me nonetheless. I don't think I'll ever know all your secrets Lexa, but I look forward to learning about all the ones you're willing to share with me."


	148. AN

**AN: Hey guys, I don't like giving an Authors Note without a chapter but I promise you there's a brand new chapter in the works for tonight.**

 **The reason I'm posting this is to make an announcement.**

 **Since moving to university the demands on my time have been ridiculous, I'm on a theatre course and so just this week I have been in for 77 hours. All the time I haven't been in I have been sleeping.**

 **So what I'm looking for is guest writers, to write a short arc within New Plan. The storyline and length would have to be ran by me first and the final draft would be sent to me and proof read before being posted with full credit to whoever wrote the chapter.**

 **I was thinking of just one person but I am more than willing to be flexible.**

 **I never wrote this fic just for me, it's all of ours, and I believe this could be a great opportunity for us all to have some fun and keep New Plan fresh and fun to read.**

 **So this is the plan guys, if you want to be considered to write for New Plan, all I need you to do is write between 500 and 1,500 words and send it to me in a private message. You have complete freedom with what you want to write, the only rule is that it has to use the elements I have previously set up in New Plan and you need to be willing to work with me to get your ideas to fit in with the storyline I'm following.**

 **The deadline for this is by Friday the 21st of October. But I may add another later if this works to look for more people.**

 **As well as this, also feel free to send me messages with any questions.**

 **I look forward to hearing from you guys. :D**

 **~Reala**


	149. Muscle Memory

**A/N: Hey guys :) I promised a chapter today and here it is! Also, for anyone who has read the authors note that was last chapter and is intending to send me something, could you please maybe send me a message to let me know? It would be greaty appreciated :) Love you guys xxx**

"Clarke. Clarke wake up. Clarke there's something important I need to tell you at once."

Confused, Clarke's eyes fluttered open to find her wife's face hovering inches from hers. "What is it? And what time is it?"

Lexa looked up for a moment, her forehead creasing slightly as she thought, "The sun began to rise a little under twenty minutes ago."

Clarke groaned, throwing her arm across her face to cover her eyes, "Then why am I still not asleep."

"Because our family has returned to the city early." Lexa said in a hushed whisper.

Catching onto an edge to her voice, Clarke pushed herself up so she was resting her weight on her elbows, "Ok, now tell me why you sound excited by that."

Lexa grinned, "Because, we know that they're back, but they don't know that we are."

She paused for a moment, waiting for the reluctant smile to tug at the corners of Clarke's lips. "Ok, but how do you even know they're back yet anyway?" Clarke asked her in confusion.

Laughing, Lexa just nodded in the general direction of the way they had climbed up onto the roof, "Emily thought I would want to know so she visited us here this morning before I woke you."

"Come on then." Clarke chuckled, pushing Lexa aside so she could stand up, "I'm asuming you already know how you're going to torment them."

* * *

"Last chance to back out of this." Clarke said seriously as Lexa critically checked the arrows she had brought with them, judging their quality before tossing two aside and sliding the rest back into her quiver.

"Relax Clarke," Lexa smiled softly, "They're not going to be in any danger."

"Yeah but they don't know that." Clarke muttered under her breath as Lexa reached up and caught hold of the branch above them to pull herself up into a better vantage point over the training fields. "What are they doing right now?"

Lexa leaned forwards slightly as she got a good luck at them, "Octavia and Ontari are sparring, whilst Lincoln and Raven are having a conversation on the log we usually sit on."

"Can you make it from here?" Clarke asked curiously, having never actually seen Lexa use a bow properly before, she always seemed to prefer her sword.

Nodding, Lexa sat down she she could reach to Clarke below her, "I can, do you have the matches?"

Holding them up in answer, Clarke waited until Lexa offered the arrow down to her before stiking the match and setting the end of the projectile ablaze. "Remember not to actually hit any of them."

There was humour colouring Lexa voice as she stood up, "I'll do my very best."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Lexa drew back on the bow string confidently before letting the arrow fly, watching carefully as it arched though the air before thudding firmly into the log less than three feet from Raven's leg.

Offering her arm down to Clarke, Lexa pulled her up onto the same branch so she could watch the chaos unfolding as their four friends went into a panic, scanning the area looking for oncoming threats.

Lexa nodded approvingly as Octavia and Ontari rushed over to their partners and closed in protectively.

"Now what?" Clarke whispered against Lexa's ear.

"Now we tell them where we are." Lexa answered softly, before drawing back again and sending another arrow after the first one.

She waited until she saw Octavia start moving in their direction, towards the forests edge, before quickly tappinng at Clarke's arm, "Let's go, time to run Clarke."

* * *

Ducking behind a tree, Clarke leaned over trying to catch her breath, as Lexa skidded to a halt beside her, "Are you ok?" She asked in concern, placing her hand on Clarke's back even as she looked behind to make sure that none of the other four had caught up to them yet.

"We've been at this for an hour, aren't you out of arrows yet?" Clarke asked, standing straight again as her breathing evened out.

Lexa nodded quickly, "I am, and their closing in so it's nearly time to let them catch up to us."

"So what's your grand finale going to be?" Clarke asked curiously.

Smiling, Lexa placed her hand against the base of the tree they were standing under. "Not mine Clarke, ours."

* * *

Breaking through a patch of trees into a clearing, Octavia slowed to a walk before stopping completely, growling under her breath in frustration.

"Lost them?" Ontari asked curiously, as she slipped through the trees to join her.

"Yes." Octavia muttered bitterly, "Who the hell are they anyway, I didn't realize we were important enough to try and assassinate."

Lincoln chuckled softly as he arrived from the other side of the clearing, having heard Octavia's last comment, "Don't underestimate your importance Octavia, your one of the only people who can say whatever she likes to the Commander and get away with it."

Raven groaned as she trailed after him, "You need to stop saying things like that to her, seriously, have you ever listened to one of their conversations? One of these days Lexa's going to get mad and kill her herself."

"Never gonna happen Raven." Octavia grinned, sticking her tongue out childishly, "You're just jealous."

"I'm really not, I just feel sorry for Lexa." Raven shot back.

Ontari rolled her eyes iritably, "Seriously you two, there's someone trying to kill us and your response is to antagonize each other. We need to find them before they find us."

"Too late." A raspy voice came from behind them.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was a figure dressed all in black, their face covered with a hood.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked, stepping in front of the others defensively, "Why have you been attacking us?"

Instead of an answer, the person leapt forwards, brandishing a long slender staff that spun expertly before driving it into Lincoln's stomach, momentarily winding him.

Ontari quickly filled the gap, drawing her sword and striking first, but she was knocked aside as quickly as Lincoln had been, not ready for the speed and ferocity of the strangers attack.

With Ontari and Lincoln momentarily out of the game, Raven and Octavia stepped forwards side by side, ready to defend together until the others recovered enough to join them to deal with the threat once and for all.

But before they could move to attack, another shadowed shape fell from the sky above them, knocking Raven to the floor and grappling with her.

Octavia looked between the first figure and Raven helplessly for a moment before their attacker decided for her, jumping towards her and striking at her side with the staff.

Blocking it quickly, Octavia stepped in and drove her forearm up towards the other persons face.

Unexpectedly she connected, the person back away quickly before coming at her again, this time going for a quick disabling stike to Octavia right leg.

Octavia surprised herself when she blocked it, before looking up at the person attacking her in shock.

Hurriedly she raised her hands and shouted for Lincoln and Ontari to stop before they both stabbed the attack from behind.

At the same time, the person who had been keeping Raven busy and away from the two of them suddenly let go and moved out of the way, watching Octavia curiously.

"Want to take that hood off now?" Octavia asked softly, "Lexa."

"How did you know?" The soft laughter came, as Lexa shed the fabric she was wearing over her head and tossed it aside, Clarke doing the same.

"The only reason I was able to block that last hit was because you've got me with it so many times before. It was just muscle memory at this point." Octavia grinned, "Are you proud?"

"I am." Lexa answered genuinely as she met Octavia in a hug.

Slightly disgruntled, Raven held out her hand expectantly to Clarke, who quickly helped her off the floor. Once she was up she punched Clarke in the shoulder, hard.

"You're both assholes."

"But you love us." Clarke smiled teasingly.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, and also what you want to see in future chapters! xxxxxxxxx**


	150. Chapter 150

**A/N: Hey guys, just a short chapter tonight, I'm really ill and I was going to write more but I need to get some sleep. But there's gonna be another new chapter coming your way tomorrow night :) Love you guys so much, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. And remember, anyone who is interested in having a chance at guest writing for this fic please message me, it could be a lot of fun to work with you guys :) Love you all so much! xxxxxxxx**

"So how was your journey back from Floukru?" Lexa asked with a warm smile as she walked into her room, trailed by Octavia.

"It was ok." Octavia shrugged casually, throwing herself down on Lexa's couch with a contented grin. "Ontari fell off a horse which was pretty funny, and Raven tried to act sympathetic."

Lexa shot a suspicious look over her shoulder as she shrugged out of her coat and layed it on the bed, "Fell or was pushed?"

Holding her hands up defensively, Octavia chuckled, "They're practically the same thing. How was your week alone with Clarke?"

A soft smile pulled at the corner of Lexa's lips as she shoved Octavia's feet aside so she could sit on the end of the couch, predictably Octavia swunge her legs back up onto Lexa's lap moments later. "It was nice, it felt like old times, back when it was just the two of us and things were so simple."

"Lex, you know I love you right, and that's why I want to be there for you now you're clearly going crazy." Octavia laughed, "When were things ever simple for you and Clarke? Or have you forgotten how you met her?"

Sighing, Lexa shook her head at Octavia, "That's not what I meant and you know it. As much as I love you all, it was nice to just spend some time alone together. When we were planning for the war on Mount Weather, we spent so much time alone, even if she didn't know I loved her back then."

"It figures that the time in your life you were most happy was when you were planning a war." Octavia chuckled.

"That's not what I-"

"I know." She cut Lexa off softly, "Are you sure you're ready to come back, cause I could totally help the two of you sneak out the city to spend another week together."

Lexa nodded, "I am, it's good to be home again."


	151. Chapter 151

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while, I've had a busy month but I'm more settled into uni now so it was time to come back to this. And after a month away it feels fresh and exciting again and I even have a board with loads of ideas pinned up on it. I love you all, and thank you for being so patient with me! :)**

"Lexa I need you to take Octavia and get out of the city for a while." Clarke barked out as she shoved the doors of their room open and pulled out a bag from beside the bed, stuffing some of Lexa's clothes inside.

Lexa just quirked an eyebrow at her over the top of the book she was reading, "Clarke any major threat to my life will have to wait until I finish this chapter."

"No that's not what I-" Clarke sighed, before leaving the bed and coming to sit down on the couch next to Lexa. "There's something wrong with Octavia, she's been avoiding Lincoln all day and she refused to go out training with Ontari, she even said no to coming for a drink with me."

"So you need me to find out what it is?" Lexa asked softly, closing her book and setting it to the side, "Clarke the friendship I have with Octavia is based on a mutual understanding of telling each other things when we are ready to. If she hasn't already come to me then she doesn't want to talk.

"Lexa I'm worried." Clarke said seriously, "Please, just get her out of the city for a few days and see if she opens up on her own then. She's not talking to anyone else."

Nodding, Lexa reached across and gently took Clarke's hand, "Ok I will, there's a small hunting cabin halfway between here and Azgeda's border. I'll take her there for a day or so, but I need you to stay on top of things here for me while I'm gone."

"Of course." Clarke agreed quickly, "I know you have the meeting with the ambassadors tomorrow and then you have to oversee the new trade deal between the weapons merchants and the horse merchants. And then there's the paperwork in the evenings, but other than that, that's it for the week."

Leaning forward, Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's lightly, "Yes it is, if they ask where I am, just tell them there was unavoidable business in Trikru. Don't offer up any more information than that."

"Got it, so you'll take her tonight?"

Lexa dipped her chin, "I'll go right now, you've already packed for me." She grinned, gesturing at the bag on the bed that was haphazardly packed with the clean clothes from the top draw of her dresser. "Just make sure another war doesn't start while I'm away."

"I won't, I love you." Clarke smiled sweetly, as Lexa pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"And I you, I won't be gone more than two days, and if I am I will send a message."

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head until she felt her back crack, "Goodbye Clarke." She murmured as she slung the back that Clarke had thrown together over her shoulder, after quickly checking that what she had tossed in would suffice.

"Bye Lex." Clarke called after her, as she picked up the book Lexa had discarded.

Heading to Octavia's room, Lexa didn't bother waiting to knock before slipping through the door, coming face to face with a pitiful looking Octavia who was just curled up on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asked curiously, as Lexa went to her dresser, rifling through it and tossing a handful of items on the bed.

"We're going out." Lexa answered, "Clarke's worried about you, from what I'm hearing, everyone is. I don't understand what changed overnight but Clarke wants me to talk to you."

Octavia looked like she was about to protest but Lexa waved her hand to shush her quickly, "Relax Octavia, I'm not going to interrogate you, but we are going to get out of Polis for a few days and if you want to talk to me then you can."

Turning around, she tossed another bag onto the bed, gesturing for Octavia to start filling it, which she reluctantly did. "I don't know what it is that's bothering you, but I do know taking a break can't hurt, so come with me ok?"

Octavia nodded slowly, before taking Lexa's offered hand and allowing her to pull her up from the bed. "Ok then, let's go."

* * *

"What is this place?" Octavia asked curiously as the door of the cabin creaked open and Lexa placed a hand on the small of her back to gently push her inside.

"It's a hunting cabin, most hunters return to the city every day, but some wait until they have a larger supply of goods to trade with." Lexa explained as she fished in her pocket for the matches Raven had given to her, before carefully lighting candles around the room until they could both get a better look at the building they were standing in.

It was sparsely furnished, with just a wooden table and two chairs in the corner, a bed on the opposite side, and a fire pit in the middle to cook with.

Octavia ran her fingers over the coarse cover off the bed curiously, "Is this yours?" She asked Lexa, who was opening a small door in the wall, which revealed a tiny cupboard that she stowed their inside.

Lexa nodded, "It is, I built it with Anya the year before I became Commander, only the two of us, and now you know where it is or have even set foot inside it."

"Thank you." Octavia whispered quietly, answered only by the small smile that flitted across Lexa's lips, "So what are we eating for dinner then?" She asked softly.

Grinning, Lexa opened a different cupboard across the other side of the room, pulling out a rough hunting bow and a quiver of arrows. "We're going to hunt for it."

Octavia pretended to sigh irritably, but smiled nonetheless, knowing full well that Lexa was aware of just how much she enjoyed hunting when she didn't want to talk. Not being allowed to make a sound removed the pressure of feeling like she had to speak.

It didn't take them long to find a few good sized rabbits in the wood, Lexa shooting each of them cleanly through the eye before they took them back to the cabin to prepare.

They spoke about meaningless things as their food cooked and whilst they ate, and then afterwards Octavia helped Lexa clean-up.

In the hours that it took between them leaving Polis and getting ready to sleep that evening, Lexa never once even mentioned the reason that they were there.

When it came time to sleeping, Lexa pushed Octavia to the bed, laying down some furs so she could curl up comfortably on the floor beside her.

They both whispered goodnight and then there was silence, for about ten minutes.

Until finally, Octavia admitted what had been bothering her all day.

"Lexa…" She called softly, unsurprised when her friend immediately rolled over to look at her curiously. "I think I'm pregnant."


	152. Chapter 152

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked softly, her eyes flitting down to Octavia's flat stomach.

Octavia shook her head quickly, "No but there are a lot of things that are making me pretty convinced."

"Like what?" Lexa prompted gently, shifting from the floor to the bed so they were sat cross legged facing each other.

"I haven't…you know, bled this month." Octavia mumbled, "And I feel so tired, my head's been killing me for days and on top of that, I've been eating honey cakes constantly. I don't even like them that much."

Lexa nodded slowly, "So now what are you going to do?"

Staring down at her hands that were clasped in front of her, Octavia sighed, "I was trying to think of a way I could go to Arcadia without anyone noticing me going missing so I can see Abby. She'll be able to tell me for sure."

"I'll go with you." Lexa offered quickly, "No one besides Clarke has any idea where we have gone and they certainly couldn't find us even if she told them. So we can be there and back without anyone having any idea."

"And when we get back to Polis?" Octavia asked quietly.

"I'm almost hurt you feel the need to ask." Lexa chuckled softly, "No matter what Abby says, I won't speak a word of any of this to anyone. You are my family Octavia, you can trust me with anything."

Unaware of the tears slipping down her face, Octavia threw herself forwards into Lexa's arms, who caught her and help them close, shifting their positions until they were lying on the bed, her arms still wrapped around Octavia, who's face was buried in her chest.

"Octavia," Lexa murmured after a while, "Will you tell me why you're so upset now?"

She waited patiently until Octavia eventually pulled away so they were lying face to face, although Lexa didn't remove her arm which was still wrapped around Octavia's waist.

"I'm scared." She admitted quietly, before trailing off. Lexa watched her face carefully, waiting until Octavia met her gaze again, "If I'm right then everything's going to change, my whole life's going to change. And I'm ok with that. I am. Even though I won't be able to be a warrior anymore. I love Lincoln and I want to have his children. But Lexa, I'm so scared for the safety of the poor kid I'm going to bring into this world. How many times have we almost died? This year alone! How can I keep a child safe when I can barely do the same for myself."

Lexa watched her calmly, running her fingernails over the back of Octavia's hand, "If you are indeed pregnant, then you will not be doing this alone Octavia. We are a family, and all of us will be there for you, Lincoln and your child. They will be protected by the full might of the Trikru, because our clan protects it's own. And you are not the first warrior to have a child, nor will you be the last. You will not lose that part of yourself I promise you that, instead you will fight harder than you ever have before because of the knowledge for what is waiting for you when you return home."

Octavia stared at her, attempting to see whether Lexa was lying to make her feel better.

"I promise you Octavia." Lexa repeated, "You are not alone in this, and I will do everything in my power to keep our family safe, you do not have to worry. Trikru, Skaikru, Floukru, Azgeda. The strongest of all the clans in the coalition respect you and believe in your strength, if anyone was to ever threaten your child, they would face the largest, most deadly army ever raised in our history."

Octavia finally gave a small smile, "I can just imagine that war council, you, Luna, Roan and Clarke all marching on one person that simply said something without thinking about my kid. No offense, but you tend to overreact to things."

Lexa rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, "Yes well, the point still stands, anyone looking to harm either of you will have to go through the four of us."

"Thank you." Octavia whispered quietly.

"Anytime," Lexa grinned, "Now go to sleep, tomorrow we'll go see Abby and then you can decide where you want to go from there."


	153. Chapter 153

Lexa watched Octavia calmly as she paced nervously along the treeline, the walls of Arcadia less that a hundred meters from them.

"Octavia." Lexa called to her softly, "Relax ok, we're going to take this one step at a time, but first things first. If you don't want everyone to talk about why we're there then you have to mount up now and we have to ride to the gates and act as though this is a routine visit."

Octavia stilled for a moment before nodding and taking the reins of her horse from Lexa, swinging herself up onto the animals back.

Lexa waited until she was settled in the saddle before doing the same and then urging her horse forward, heading straight for the main gate.

As they reached it she was pleased to hear the shout of the Commander approaching, followed by the gates swinging open without delay or question, they had come along way with the Skaikru since they first landed on the ground.

Once they were through, she slipped down from her horse, handing the reins over to one of the guards on the gate, who took them from her quickly.

"Abby." She greeted warmly, embracing Clarke's mother as she ran over, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Act as though you invited me here, I need to speak with you in private."

"Commander." Abby responded in kind, to her credit not missing a beat and falling in line with Lexa's command. "I'm so glad you received my message, shall we go inside to speak?"

"Of course." Lexa smiled, gesturing for Abby to walk towards the med bay, "Why don't we speak in your office, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work for too long."

Abby nodded back and led them through the camp, shooing away the assistants she had working with her so they had the whole building to themselves.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as they were alone, "Is Clarke ok?"

Lexa was quick to reassure her, "Clarke's fine, and so is everyone else." She gestured to Octavia who had taken a seat on the edge of the nearest bed, "It's actually Octavia who is here to speak with you."

Abby looked over at Octavia who was being uncharacteristically quiet, "What is it Octavia? Are you feeling unwell?"

Octavia grinned slightly, "Well yeah, but that's not why we're here." She looked over at Lexa, who nodded reassuringly, "I need you to tell me if I'm pregnant."

Looking stunned for a moment, Abby recovered quickly, slipping into doctor mode and collecting a syringe from the cabinet across the room, "Of course, hold out your arm for me?" When she did she carefully drew a small amount of blood. "Wait here for a minute please and I'll be back with the result."

As soon as Abby went into the back room, Lexa sat on the bed next to Octavia, "Feeling ok?" She asked softly, as Octavia pressed on the cotton ball that Abby had given to her.

"I don't know, what if I was wrong?" She asked nervously, "Then I dragged us all the way here for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing no matter what she says." Lexa assured her quietly, "You need to know. What are you going to do if you are pregnant, will you tell Lincoln?"

Octavia nodded slowly, "Yeah, I just don't know how to feel yet, but Lincoln needs to know even if I'm not. I want to talk to him about where we stand with all this."

Lexa put her arm round her shoulder, "That's a good idea."

They waited quietly for what seemed like forever until Abby finally came back with a small strip of paper, standing in front of Octavia.

"Well?" Lexa asked her, when it became clear Octavia wasn't going to say anything, at that point Lexa wasn't even sure if she remembered how to breath.

"It's positive." Abby said gently, "Octavia you're going to be a mother."

Octavia's shoulder's started shaking as she buried her face in her hands. Exchanging worried looks across her head with Abby, Lexa slipped from the bed to kneel down in front of her, "Octavia are you ok?"

When the younger girl looked up she was definitely crying but there was smiled stretched across her face that caused Lexa to let out a relieved laugh in response. "I take it you are happy rather than displeased about the result then?" She asked with a chuckle.

Octavia bounced up to wrap both of them in a warm hug, "I am so happy, I didn't even realised how much I wanted this until it was true."

"Well now you need to go and tell Lincoln the good news." Abby laughed.

Suddenly pulling back, Octavia gave Lexa a panicked look, "What's Lincoln going to say though. Will he-?" She started, before Lexa caught her flailing wrist.

"Lincoln will be overjoyed Octavia. He has always wanted a son or daughter of his own. I can promise you that he will be so, so happy to hear that he's going to be a father."

The panic left her face, replaced by the smile from earlier. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" She laughed, pulling free from Lexa's grip, heading out the door to go and ready their horses.

"Thank you Abby." Lexa said, as she started to follow her.

Abby chuckled softly, handing her the paper that had the test result on it, "It was my pleasure, give her this, she might want to keep it."

Lexa nodded her head in agreement before slipping out the door to catch up to Octavia.


	154. Chapter 154

"So did she tell you what was wrong with her?" Clarke asked anxiously as Lexa slipped through the door, dropping her bags in the doorway.

"She did." Lexa nodded, crossing the room to sit on the couch beside Clarke, where she quickly swung her legs up on to Clarke's lap.

Sighing, Clarke rolled her eyes and began untying her wife's shoelaces, "Is it really that hard to just do this yourself?" Ignoring Lexa's smirk, she placed the boots to the side, "So what did she say? Is she going to be ok?"

"I can't tell you what is it Clarke. I made a promise, but she's going to be fine."

Clarke pouted, "Come on, I promise I won't say anything. We're married, it's practically expected that you'll tell me."

Lexa shook her head, grinning, "No, it isn't Clarke, in either of our cultures a promise is a promise. But it doesn't matter. Just be quiet for a few moments."

Clarke shot her a questioning look but did as she said, cocking her head to the side to listen curiously. At first there was nothing and she was about to turn to Lexa to ask what she was meant to be listening for when she heard Lincoln shouting happily from down the hall.

"Wait, what did he just say?" Clarke asked, unsure of exactly what she had heard.

Lexa didn't even bother to answer her, within seconds, Lincoln himself arrived at the door, with Octavia in tow. Both were grinning like idiots.

With Clarke's confusion only growing, Octavia began to laugh, having half expected Lexa to break her promise and tell Clarke as soon as she got home and went to tell Lincoln.

Lincoln released Octavia's wrist and bounded across the room, lifting Lexa from the floor in a bear hug and spinning round in a circle, "Thank you so much for looking after her Lexa, I can't believe this!"

Clarke caught her hand to steady her as Lincoln dropped her to the floor again, even more confused, although now she wasn't alone. From the look on her face, Clarke guessed that was the first time anyone had ever picked Lexa up and swung her around since she became Commander.

"Ok, what is going on?" Clarke laughed, waving her hands to get their attention.

Octavia bit her lip to contain her grin and thrust out her hand, nodding for Clarke to read the piece of paper she was offering out.

Taking it slightly apprehensively, they all watched as she unfolded it and then her eyes went wide.

"Wow O, you're having a baby?" Clarke asked, her jaw dropping, before suddenly she was grinning as widely as them and sweeping both Octavia and Lincoln into a hug, "I am so happy for you guys."

Released from the hug, Octavia stepped back and took Lincoln's hand, "I promise you, you're nowhere near as happy as we are."


	155. Chapter 155

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for everyone who was so patient when I wasn't writing for a while. Also, sorry for the chapters being smaller, but with the uni work I have to do, the balance I've got is smaller chapters that are more frequent so I don't fall behind on uni work. Also, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, no matter how long or short the reviews, they truly make my day and I really love you for them. Also, if anyone has any ideas or things they want to see, please, please send me them because it makes things so much easier for me if I have a list of things to just crack on with and go through. Thanks guys xxx**

"What are you doing?" Raven groaned from the bed as the sunlight continued to flash in her eyes in intermittent bursts.

Sitting up, she looked over at Ontari who was leaning over the window ledge, looking down at the ground far below her.

"I'm watching Cal." Ontari called back to her, still leaning perilously far out of the window.

Laughing, Raven slipped from the bed and walked over to the window to stand behind her. Firmly gripping the waistband of Ontari's trousers, she gave a firm pull which had the ice warrior stumbling back into her waiting arms, "You were the one who said that he should have classes with the other children, you need to leave him be, you can't watch him all the time."

Ontari went to speak but Raven quickly covered her mouth with her hand, "Don't even try it, you know you can't, and haven't you got another lesson with Lexa today yourself?"

Ontari scowled, "Just when I start to finally feel like I've caught up with the others, she suddenly pulls out this whole other set of rules that I have to know. Did you know that she wants me to memorise the individual laws that every clan leader uses to govern their people? And that they change whenever a new clan leader is appointed?"

"No wonder it's taking you so long to learn." Raven chuckled, "Lexa does have a habit of killing off clan leaders."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "At least I know that Skaikru's aren't going to be changing any time soon. But it's so boring." She whined pitifully, hoping for some sympathy from Raven.

"Is it now?" Came a voice from the door behind her.

Jumping out of her skin, Ontari shot Raven a look of betrayal as she smirked and waved to Lexa over Ontari's shoulder.

"Maybe I should send you back to Azgeda for a while, as you clearly don't appreciate your position here." Lexa said softly, wandering over to their shared wardrobe which was propped open.

Rushing to defend herself, Ontari practically tripped over the table in her haste to get to Lexa, who laughed and pushed a jacket into her hands. "Relax, I found it just as tedious, but you need to know in case I die, so forgive me for wanting you prepared."

"Yes!" Raven shouted, as Lexa and Ontari turned to look at her quizzically.

"Octavia just lost money to me." She explained with a grin. "She really thought you could go a week without talking about dying, and she was so close too."

Lexa shook her head, "Ontari?" She said, looking at her expectantly.

Ontari looked puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I know this. It's forbidden to bet on the Commander in the capitol."

Raven paled, "Really?"

Lexa patted her shoulder as she walked past towards the door, "Yes, so make sure I get my half the money Raven."

Ontari grinned, dashing to Raven's side to give her a quick kiss before following Lexa out the door.


	156. Chapter 156

"Hide me."

"Octavia, we're trying to sleep." Clarke groaned, as the sudden weight appeared on their bed.

Lexa growled softly, before opening one eye to glare at Octavia, "This better be a matter of life or death."

"Did you know that Lincoln is protective? Like, really protective? I've seen three healers in the last two days, I'm pregnant not dying! And my best friend's married to a healer, that we live with." Octavia complained, shooing Lexa sideways so she could lie between the two of them.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "That hurts Octavia, is that all I'm reduced to now?"

Lexa laughed lightly, leaning up she gave what Octavia was wearing a quick once over before lifting the covers so she could join them in the bed properly. "You've given him his fondest wish, he's just excited and doesn't want anything to go wrong."

Octavia sighed, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, "I know, I just need a bit of a break from it, I hate that I actually have to be careful now. Did you paint this Clarke?" She asked curiously, waving her hand towards the impressively detailed image of the night sky on the ceiling above their bed.

Nodding, Clarke rolled over onto her back so she could look at it, "Yeah, Lexa helped with it, we did it the week before our wedding when you all decided to take a boat out onto the lake and get Ontari drunk."

"You helped?" Octavia snorted, looking at Lexa incredulously, "What did you do? Hold the ladder?"

As Lexa blushed bright red, Octavia's snort turned into full on laughter.

"Octavia would you please stop antagonizing my wife?" Clarke chuckled.

"No way." Octavia grinned, "You know what this means right? I have about eight months of being able to say whatever I want without Lexa being able to lay a finger on me. I intend to take full advantage of this."

Lexa's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she shifted onto her side so she could glare at Octavia properly, "Do you wish to continue living here Octavia? Because I could move you out so easily, there's a nice house on the farthest edge of the city that no one's currently living in."

"Lexa." Octavia started seriously, a grin already starting to tug at the corners of her mouth, "If I believed that you had an intention of actually following through with your threats then I would stop. But we both know you'd miss me too much."

"How is it that you crash into our bed and I feel like I'm the one third wheeling here?" Clarke asked aloud, almost entirely to herself as Lexa and Octavia seemed to have moved into a no blinking competition. "Ok that's enough." She said, snapping her fingers between the two of them until they both looked at her. "Octavia, if you're going to stay here for a while then that's fine, but would you at least stop flailing around so much because I'm practically falling out of the bed."

"Oops." Octavia grinned, "Sorry Clarke."

Clarke just shook her head with a small smile, "I don't believe that for a second."


	157. Chapter 157

**A/N: Hey guys, so I finished my last production week of 2016 and it's actually made me really sad. I've done some amazing shows this year and I am so proud of my work on all of them. Last weeks show was Blithe Spirit which is an amazing play and everyone in the cast and crew was absolutely amazing.**

 **Also, I saw the trailer for the new season of the 100...The only thing that I'm looking forward to is Octavia's new storyline. Other than that I have mixed feelings about the rest of it that are nothing to do with the bias I feel because of what happened with Lexa. Backing everyone into a corner about this whole 95% of the earth being uninhabitable just ridiculously limits what they can do with the show. They should be expanding the world, not condensing it.**

 **Although in good news, I finally got around to watching Teen Wolf. And omg it's so amazing and such an underrated show. I don't think I've binge watched anything that fast since I first watched the 100 when I saw gifs of Lexa and Clarke's first kiss on tumblr. Lydia and Malia are just both amazing characters and I'm considering doing some writing for the show so if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know! :)**

 **Anyway, as always thank you for being patient guys, and enjoy! Love you xx**

Clarke groaned as she pulled herself up from the ground for the dozenth time that morning, "Do you really have to keep knocking me on my face?" She asked Ontari who grinned unremorsefully and passed her back her staff.

"You said you wanted to impress Lexa, you'll impress her if you master this move she's been trying to drill into you for the last three training sessions, I don't understand why you can't get it, it's so simple."

"Simple for you." Clarke groaned, "I currently have bruises on my bruises."

Ontari shook her head, "Stop being so ridiculous, a few bumps and scrapes are nothing."

"She's right." Octavia nodded from her birch on a log at the edge of the clearing they were stood in, "You need to stop shying away from getting hurt, let her rap you on the shoulder and you can take a swing at her stomach when she overreaches to knock the back of your legs."

Ontari frowned at her, "I haven't been overreaching."

Chuckling Octavia nodded at the arm holding the staff, "You have, you don't see Clarke as a threat so you're being lazy when you attack her."

Clarke smirked at Ontari, "Now who's going to disappoint Lexa, she'll knock you on your arse if she sees you being lazy."

"Lexa's not here." Ontari snapped, "And you're not going to tell her, last time she didn't leave me alone for a week."

"Then stop taking shortcuts." Octavia laughed, "If you don't do it again then I won't say a word, but you need to do the steps the way someone really coming after Clarke would, otherwise she won't get how to defend against it properly."

Ontari nodded to her before facing Clarke again, taking a breathe and then stepping forwards sharply keeping her elbows in towards her body and striking at Clarke's head. The instant Clarke stumbled back, she pulled her arm back to cross the blade in front of her stomach defensively. Then she kicked out at Clarke's leg which sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Well one of you's getting better." Octavia remarked as Clarke groaned and sat up again.

"This is useless, I can hold my own against most people, I don't understand why I have to be on the same level as nightblood training."

Ontari exchanged a look with Octavia before nodding and laying her staff aside, "Because she wants you safe, Lexa's paranoid that one day she wont be there to protect you and then you'll get hurt."

"I know." Clarke sighed, before tossing her own staff to Octavia who caught it easily, "I just wish I could pick things up as fast as you guys do."

"You're better than you think Clarke." Octavia smiled, taking Ontari's offered hand to help her to her feet, her hand ghosting over her still flat stomach as she got up. "But you have to remember that your first instinct will never be to hurt anyone, and that's not a bad thing."

Clarke smiled back at her as she got up to join them as they started walking back towards the main gates, that were less than a quarter of a mile from where they had been practising.

"Ontari," Octavia smiled sweetly, "I'm really tired."

"No." Ontari answered immediately, "You're having a baby, there's nothing wrong with your legs. I'm not carrying you."

"Lincoln would." Octavia muttered sulkily.

"Lincoln would do anything for you, no one else loves you that much, we barely understand why he does." Ontari laughed teasingly.

Clarke chuckled along before shaking her head, "Actually you weren't there yesterday where you? She roped Lexa into carrying her for a while. And to think she was critising you for laziness."

Octavia pouted, "That's so unfair, I hate walking and you said I shouldn't exercise."

"I said no strenuous exercise Octavia. I said nothing about walking for ten minutes." Clarke corrected her.

Octavia rolled her eyes, grinning slightly as they continued on their relaxed walk back to Polis.

The gate was almost insight when they heard the low whistling sound of something small flying through the air before Octavia's legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

As Ontari drew her sword and cast her eyes around, looking for whoever was attacking them, Clarke dropped to her knees beside Octavia and pressed her hands to her thigh where an arrow was sticking out of her leg.

Octavia eyes were narrowed as she gritted her teeth against the pain, "What the hell was that?" She growled, before swatting Clarke's hand away from the arrow itself, "Don't do that it hurts, just get me back and you can pull it out there."

"You have a gift for getting injured." Clarke growled back in frustration, "Ontari, you see anything?"

"Nothing." The Azgeda warrior confirmed, before dropping to her knees beside them, "I'll carry Octavia, Clarke stay close to us and watch our backs ok?"

Clarke nodded quickly, taking the sword that Ontari offered out to her, "Got it."

"This is going to hurt." Ontari whispered softly to Octavia, before pulling her into her arms and standing up, trying to avoid jostling her as much as possibly.

As Octavia bit back a cry of pain, Ontari started towards the gates, closely followed by Clarke, who practically walked backwards as she watched carefully for anyone attempting to follow them.

They were metres from the gate, which was wide open when Ontari noticed the lack of guards and turned to cry out a warning to Clarke, but it was too late as two warriors came at her from either side.

Raising the sword hastily to defend herself, Clarke locked eyes with Ontari before nodding sharply towards the gates.

Ignoring Octavia's protests, Ontari did as Clarke wanted and continued to the gate, practically running through to find somewhere safe to leave the furious Trikru warrior she was carrying in her arms.

She made it back to where the fight was taking place in record time, glad to see that Clarke was still fighting, if only barely managing to hold her own.

Jumping straight into the middle of the fray, she struck out quickly with her fist, catching one of the attackers in the stomach as she ducked under the blade aimed to take off her head.

As he stumbled back she heard Clarke hiss in pain behind her, pulling her friend towards her, she turned around and kicked firmly, catching the man who had just drawn his blade across Clarke's forearm firmly in the stomach.

In the brief moment of calm, she caught Clarke's arm, examining it quickly before letting go and placing them both back to back again, "You'll be fine, you can do this Clarke." She whispered assuringly, before getting caught up in her own fight again.

Reassured by what Ontari had said, Clarke stepped forwards when the man attacked her again, blocking his strike with Ontari's sword before drawing back to drive it straight into his stomach using the exact same move that they had been practising all morning.

As he dropped to the ground she heard Ontari cry out before hitting the ground beside her, clutching at a deep wound that had been opened up on her side.

Clarke got in between them quickly and was about to attack in defense of Ontari when another arrow came whistling through the air, this one finding it's way into the chest of the person attacking them.

Turning around, she saw Raven stood in the gates, lowering her bow as she ran to Ontari's side.

"What happened?" Raven asked, as she quickly pressed her hands to Ontari's side, where black blood was seeping out over her clothes.

Clarke rolled her eyes, as she slid her hands under Ontari's shoulders to help her up, "We've had a really good week, you weren't expecting something like this?"


	158. Chapter 158

**A/N: Hey guys, just a shortish chapter tonight, I'm heading back to uni tomorrow and I'm really tired. I hope everyone had a really amazing Christmas and new year! xx**

"What the hell is going on?" Lexa barked at them as Clarke and Raven carried Ontari between them through the gates.

Clarke just looked at her helplessly, at a loss to explain how the attackers had gotten so close to the city wall.

"Where's Octavia?" Lexa asked quickly, as she realised that the other girl was seemingly missing from the group.

A path through the crowd appeared as Octavia called out from where she was resting her weight against the wall of a house just inside the gate.

"Of course, you're hurt too." Lexa muttered under her breath before waving her arm at two of her guards who had followed her down from the market when the first reports of the fighting at the gate had started. "You two, take up positions at the gates, I don't want anyone in or out until you hear otherwise from me."

"Sha Heda." They bowed quickly, before jogging towards the city entrance.

Walking over to Octavia quickly, Lexa wrapped her arm around her waist before slipping her arm under her friend's legs, lifting her easily.

Tilting her head towards the tower, Lexa waited until Clarke and Raven started moving again before turning to face the crowd of people that were gathered, addressing them calmly and normally, as though she wasn't holding her injured friend in her arms as her wife carried her student away for urgent medical attention.

"I know you are all wondering what has happened here today, as am I, and I promise you that I will find out, and those that are guilty of attacking my city will face the consequences of their actions. All I ask is patience for me to ensure the continued health and wellbeing of my family, whom you all love and then I will hunt down those responsible for this."

A smile briefly flitted across her face as the crowd cheered and parted easily for her to slip through, keeping a tight hold on Octavia, who didn't seem particularly bothered by the arrow still sticking out of her leg.

"What Octavia?" Lexa sighed, as she started up the steps in front of the tower.

"Nothing, you just seem remarkably not angry right now." Octavia mused as the tower guards opened the doors to let them through and they headed towards the lift.

Lexa looked down at Octavia, "Of course I'm angry, you got shot and Ontari really didn't look so good."

Octavia grinned, "I don't believe you, I think you've been bored."

Lexa just rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then don't lie to me." Octavia chuckled as they got into the elevator. "You've hated not having anything to do these last few weeks. But more than that, you now have a genuine reason to be happy and the only reason you haven't already started raving about it is that it would be in poor taste to bring up right now."

"Really," Lexa said, her voice dropping dangerously, "And what could that reason possibly be?"

"Clarke's the only person who came back pretty much intact and uninjured."

Before she could help it, a grin tugged at the corners of Lexa's mouth and Octavia laughed aloud, pointing at her face, "I knew it, look at you taking so much pride in your wife, it makes me feel so warm and tingly inside."

Lexa swatted her hand away from her face impatiently, "I hate you."

"Hmm," Octavia hummed, pretending to think, "No you don't, you know you love me. And you can't hate someone for being right, that's just rude."

"Another Skaikru rule you haven't told me about yet?" Lexa asked curiously as they got off the elevator and headed toward her room.

"Nope." Octavia grinned, "Just an Octavia one."


	159. Chapter 159

It had taken almost an hour and a half before Clarke announced that the three of them that had gotten injured were fully patched up.

Once Lexa was sure they were each going to be ok, she took Raven's arm and pulled her aside, "I need you to come down with me to the gates. The bodies will still be there and we need to find out more about whoever they were." Lexa whispered quickly.

Raven just looked at her unsurely, "You want me to come, couldn't one of the others-"

"Raven relax." Lexa smiled reassuringly, "You're just as capable as any one of them, all I need is for you to bring your bow and make sure no one kills me while I get a better look. Ok?"

"Ok." Raven nodded quickly, glancing back towards the room where the others were tiredly draped across each other on the couches, "Let's go now."

Leading them out, Lexa headed straight for the gates, nodding at her guards as they slipped past.

They both took a long minute, scanning the treeline with their eyes to make sure no one was still out there.

"I can't see anyone." Raven said finally. "You?"

"Nothing." Lexa muttered, not sounding pleased about it.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked her, confused as to why Lexa seemed almost disappointed that there were no other potential attackers lurking in the trees.

Shaking her head, Lexa looked over the edge of the forest one more time, "It just worries me that this seemed like a lazy attack. It doesn't feel like the end of whatever this was."

"I've got your back, you have a look and then we can go from there." Raven reassured her softly, "Maybe this was just a sloppy isolated incident and nothing else will happen."

"Perhaps." Lexa mused, before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts and dropping to her knee beside the body of the man Raven had put an arrow through.

"That's odd."

Raven looked down quickly from her post of loyally watching for danger to glance at Lexa's face, "What is it?"

"He's Azgeda." Lexa muttered, before quickly going to check the markings of the other fallen. "They were all Azgeda."

"Why would Roan be attacking you?" Raven asked, "I thought he was one of your most trusted Clan Leaders."

Lexa nodded, "He is, there's no way Roan would send attackers to Polis. And we would have heard if anything had happened to him. That's why this is so odd."

"Well what do we do?"

Holding up her hands helplessly, Lexa just stared off into the forest, "I don't know, I need to go to Azgeda, but there's been an attack on Polis. I can't just leave it."

"Well who else would you normally send?" Raven asked quickly, "If you have to stay here then send someone you trust."

"Ontari's injured so I can't send her, and then it would be Octavia, who can't go either because she's carrying Lincoln's child who is also out for obvious reasons." Lexa explained quickly, running through the people Roan respected and who she believed to be qualified enough to handle whatever was happening in her place.

"Ok, so what about me or Clarke?" Raven asked slowly, wondering what was holding Lexa back from suggesting it herself.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it before eventually sighing and looking back at Raven, "Because I already know what has to happen. With the other two out for now, I need you and Lincoln here more than ever. And out of everyone Clarke has the best relationship with Roan."

Raven smiled sympathetically, "She'll be ok you know, she lived on her own for three months."

Laughing shortly, Lexa started walking back through the gates, nodding at the guards to have the bodies moved as they passed, "Have you heard some of her stories? The fact that she got lucky then doesn't make me feel better now."

"You just need to trust that she can take care of herself, she came off best in this fight, and she was completely on her own for the middle bit of that." Raven assured her, as Lexa focused on the door to the tower that they were steadily approaching.

"I know, and I do trust that she's perfectly capable, but the last time I trusted to that I lose the woman I loved, I couldn't go through that again. Losing Clarke would be the end of me." Lexa replied softly, stepping inside the building.

"Well you can help with that though." Raven said confidently, "Send her with a small army of guards. Back when I hated you and thought you were a bitch, it irritated me to no end how the guard you assigned to Clarke was constantly hovering at her shoulder wherever she went."

She waited until she saw the small hint of a smile from Lexa before continuing, "And really, all they need to do is get her to Azgeda, once she's there, Roan will look after her. And we've all seen him fight, you'd have to have night blood to have a fair shot at Roan."

Eventually Lexa nodded, "Fine, you make a good point, I'll tell Clarke tonight, and then tomorrow she'll have to ride out for Azgeda. I just wish she didn't have to go, I hate when we're apart."

Raven chuckled, "Give it another couple of years, then you'll be glad of the breaks every now and then."

"Never." Lexa vowed solemnly, just as Clarke came walking around the corner towards them.


	160. Chapter 160

"So, if you aren't back within the week and I haven't heard from you, I'll right straight to the border."

Before Lexa could continue talking, Clarke pressed her fingers to her wife's lips, "I love you, and I'm worried that you're going to pass out if you don't pause for breath soon." Clarke laughed, waiting patiently until Lexa reluctantly nodded her agreement not to start off on another tirade. "You've told me three times already, I will be fine." She said reassuringly before reaching out and pulling Lexa into her arms.

"I just hate that you have to go, I want you to stay here." Lexa muttered against her chest.

Clarke just laughed again, "Now you know how I felt anytime you disappeared off into danger. At least you know that Roan would never hurt me. He owes you too much, and I swear to you that he considers Ontari his sister, even if he'd never let her know that."

Lexa grinned despite herself, "I know, I'm being ridiculous, but I love you and I want you to be safe."

"And I will be." Clarke answered her seriously, not wanting to make light of just how nervous Lexa was about the whole endeavour. "I swear to you that I'm coming back. And I will send messages every two days. It's only a couple hours ride away, so if anything happens you know you can get there."

Squaring her shoulders, Lexa stepped back and looked at her with authority, "If you die Clarke, then I will kill you."

"I'm sure you will." Clarke chuckled, before taking her hand and twisting their fingers together. "I love you."

"Ai hod yu in." Lexa breathed softly, before cupping Clarke's cheek with her hand and drawing her close, bringing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. "Be safe."

Nodding once more, Clarke released her grip on Lexa's hand and swung up onto her horse, taking the reins that Lexa handed to her. "Two days, expect my message at midday." Clarke told her, smiling down reassuringly once more before clicking her tongue and turning her horse towards the gate.

"Let's go!" She called to her party of twelve warriors, ordered to protect her at all costs by Lexa. Not that they needed it. Each of them may be one of Lexa's most trusted warriors, but they had each volunteered for this task, each owing their own debts to Clarke kom Skaikru.

Octavia limped over to Lexa as they watched Clarke ride out of Polis and across the field before disappearing into the trees and out of sight.

"For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to let her get on that horse." Octavia remarked, as Lexa looked over to her and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Clarke told you not to be moving about on that leg." She spoke softly, but with a stern edge to her voice.

Octavia shrugged lightly, "I thought you'd realized by now that your Heda voice doesn't apply to me anymore, and she said to take it easy, but it's not like I'm running laps of the city walls. Besides, I thought you might need me." She almost whispered the last bit, offering comfort freely but half expecting Lexa to snap at her and storm off.

Lexa gritted her teeth for a moment, but then forced herself to relax and nodded, just once, "I suppose I'm not entirely ungrateful that you're here."

"So, what do we do now?" Octavia asked, linking her arm with Lexa's comfortably.

"We need to find out why this attack happened, but it's so strange…. I'm not entirely sure where to start." Lexa answered her, as they turned away from the gate and started walking back towards the tower.

Octavia was quiet for a moment as she thought, "Have you called a meeting with the ambassadors for each clan yet?" She asked curiously.

"Not yet." Lexa replied, steading Octavia as she stumbled slightly on the uneven ground.

"That's probably where you should start then." Octavia smiled thankfully up at the taller girl. "At least then you can rule out whether any of them had a hand in it."

Lexa chuckled, "And if they lie? Then I'm back to exactly where I was."

Octavia shook her head, "Have you tried lying to you? Trust me it doesn't work. If me and Ontari skip like one training session and then try and get it past you, you make us regret it for weeks. You just know, it's slightly scary."

"It's strange that you claim to love me so often and yet seem so scared of me. Is it all a ploy to stop me from killing you?" Lexa asked teasingly, nodding to the guards on the doors as they pulled them open to admit the two of them into the building.

"It is an effective survival strategy." Octavia nodded in agreement, "But that doesn't mean it's not true. We all love you, no one more than Clarke, which is why you can trust when she promises to come back. Clarke would never break a promise to you, it'd be like a betrayal of herself."

"Mochof Octavia." Lexa smiled, "I'm still worried, but I appreciate the effort."

"Yes, I know," Octavia laughed, "I don't expect you to stop worrying until the minute that Clarke walks back through the gates."


	161. Chapter 161

"Clarke." Roan greeted in surprise, as he saw the Commanders wife and her party of warriors riding into his city.

Clarke swung down from her horse and greeted him warmly with a one-armed hug, "Roan, it's good to see you."

"And you." He answered genuinely, "But I need to confess, I have no idea why you are here."

Her eyes flicked around quickly, noticing the crowd of people that was already gathering to watch them speak, each of them wondering why Wanheda had suddenly arrived without warning in Azgeda. "Perhaps we should speak in private." She suggested softly, tilting her head subtly to alert him to the not so subtle crowd.

His eyes following hers for a second, he quickly nodded, motioning with his hand for him to follow his towards a building just inside the city gates.

As they walked in, she looked around curiously, it was designed simply, but in a style that was reminiscent of the rooms in the Commander's Tower in Polis. It was when he led her into a bed room, her disgruntled guards ordered to wait downstairs, that it finally clicked in her mind.

"Is this your house?" She asked curiously, moving about the space with interest, examining the various items set around the room, each of them seeming to carry sentimental worth rather than actual value.

Roan smiled as he sat down in a battered but comfortable chair beside a low table in front of the fire, "It is." He answered her, "The Ice Palace my mother constructed never felt like home to me, when you leave the building look up, you'll see that I tore it down. With the land alone we could build dozens of new houses to accommodate my people, who were previously living in poor conditions under my mother's rule."

"I'm glad to hear that." Clarke grinned, "Told you there was a reason Lexa wanted you alive."

"I thought that reason was that she hated my mother more than she hated me." He chuckled in response.

Clarke shook her head with a smile, "You know as well as I, that if Nia had been a better choice for the coalition than you, Lexa would have taken your head without a second's hesitation."

Roan dipped his chin in agreement, "That she would, and what of you, would you have cried for me Wanheda?"

"Well you did kidnap me." Clarke laughed, "So there were major points against you for that."

"On your wife's orders, and no one defies her when she's angry. It would be costlier than anyone is willing to face."

Clarke grinned, "Oh you've been away too long Roan, you should watch what happens when Octavia tries it. Especially now that she's pregnant, Lexa couldn't do anything even if she wanted to."

"Octavia's pregnant?" Roan repeated disbelievingly, "You're right, I have been away from the capital for too long. So, there's going to be another addition to your family of misfits, you must be so pleased."

"Our family Roan," Clarke corrected, "Whether you live with us or not, you're there when it counts, and that's all we can ask. If Lexa and I, and our friends are a family, then I consider you my brother."

"I would be all too glad to call you my sister Clarke." Roan answered seriously, "You're one of the strongest people I have ever met, and more deserving of respect that any other. You have fought for everything you have, and don't think that none of us have seen that it was hard won. But still, here you stand, still fighting."

Sighing, Clarke looked over to the fire, which was crackling away pleasantly, "Speaking of fighting, that's why I'm here. There was an attack on Polis."

Roan sat forwards quickly, "What happened? Who was it? Whatever you need Clarke, just tell me who it was, and I'll march on them with an army of the-"

"Roan." Clarke stopped him, "That's just the problem, the warriors that attacked us, bore the marks of your clan."


	162. Chapter 162

**A/N: Hey guys, so this morning something absolutely crazy happening, the view counter on this story finally tipped over the 700,000 mark! Isn't that insane! Now yes this includes each chapter and rereads, but that's just as important to me as individual viewers, which is also a crazy number, because it shows how much you guys care and, I hope, enjoy what I'm writing. And I am unbelievably grateful to the incredibly people still reviewing, causing me to tweak and improve the chapters as I'm writing them. Cause as most of you know, I don't write ahead, anything posted was written immediately before. Anyway! On with the chapter** **Uni makes it hard for me to keep writing, but I couldn't stop this fic if I wanted to right now, it's been so much a part of making me who I am as anything else. Love you guys! Please don't forget to review! xxx**

"Clarke." Roan said pleadingly after an extended silence, "Please don't tell me that you believe…."

Waving him off quickly, Clarke shook her head, "Don't worry, neither myself or Lexa even considered that you might be responsible. But still, that leaves the question of who it actually was still open to discussion."

"Whatever you need from me Clarke, just ask and I'll do it." He said seriously, leaning forward in his seat.

Smiling at him gratefully, Clarke gestured to the window, where the sounds of his city could be heard drifting in, "Have you noticed anything at all strange? People where they shouldn't be, weapons missing, odd behaviour?" She asked, not even particularly sure herself what examples she should be offering.

Instead of answering, Roan stood and walked over the window, looking out thoughtfully, "I can't say that I have, or at least there's nothing amiss that's been big enough to report back to me." He said finally, turning back to her.

Clarke sighed before offering a soft smile, "Don't worry about it too much, I didn't expect to just show up and be given all the answers that easily. Can you help me investigate while I'm here though, we'll need to speak with anyone carrying enough supplies to fuel an attack on Polis. And anyone who has been known as a troublemaker in the past."

"Why do you need me?" He asked curiously, "You speak with Lexa's authority, not that you need it being Wanheda yourself. My people will respect you by your own merit without me present."

Disagreeing quickly, Clarke moved from her seat to join him, "I don't want anyone to be even slightly confused as to what's going on. It will be abundantly clear that I'm not investigating you, all I'm searching for is a traitor to their King and their Commander."

"Then I'll do as you ask." Roan smiled easily, taking her hand, and bowing at the waist, "Wanheda." He inclined his head respectfully.

Laughing, Clarke just pulled her hand away, "Please don't, I will never get used to that, and I don't want to."

"Fine Clarke." He chuckled, before he frowned slightly in confusion, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why did Lexa send you? I thought you two were practically inseparable unless she felt like there was no other choice."

"Because there wasn't." Clarke answered honestly, "I already told you Octavia was pregnant, and Lincoln of course has to stay with her. Obviously, Ontari is the next choice, but she got injured in the initial attack."

Concern flooded Roan's features, "Is she ok? What happened?"

Holding up her hands calmingly, Clarke smiled slightly, "Do you want me to tell her how worried you just looked then?" At his answering eye roll her smile just grew. "Don't worry, she was wounded in her side but I treated her myself and she was doing just fine when I left. But there was no way she could be riding for any length of time."

"Good, I'm glad everyone's ok." Smiling at her he gestured to the door, "Well, now that we've spoken, it's late and I'm sure you'd rather rest after your journey before starting your investigation tomorrow."

"Yes, that's be great." Clarke answered him, already looking forward to climbing into the bed and getting some sleep.

"You can stay in the room just down the hall, and there's some rooms in the building next door for your guards." Roan offered, "No one will bother you here, my guards downstairs are men that I trust with my life."

"Mochof Roan." Clarke said thankfully, following him to the room he had for her, "I just need to tell-"

"Go to sleep Clarke." He told her firmly, "I'll explain to your guards what's happening, you look dead on your feet. I'm guessing that you haven't stopped since the attack first happened. Between treating Ontari and then riding here, you need your rest, and it won't hurt me to walk downstairs for five minutes."

"Thank you." She said again with a small smile, before stepping backwards into the room and closing the door softly behind her.


	163. Chapter 163

"Anything yet?" Raven asked curiously, stepping into Lexa's room.

Octavia looked up from where she was nestled into the corner of the couch, Lincoln asleep with his head on her lap. "Not yet, Lexa left about three hours ago for a meeting with the clan's ambassadors." She replied softly, motioning for Raven to keep the noise down.

"Why?" Raven asked curiously, "If he knows it's safe, Lincoln can sleep through anything."

"Not for Lincoln." Octavia grinned, before nodding over to the bed, where Ontari was curled up sleeping. "You girlfriend showed up not long after Lexa left, sulking. I think Lexa told her she couldn't replace Roan's ambassador for this meeting. That coupled with her being out of any fighting for now is driving her crazy."

"She's always crazy." Raven chuckled softly.

Smiling brightly, Octavia nodded, "Very true, I don't know why you put up with her."

"I can hear you both." Came the grumble from across the room, as Ontari lazily opened one eye and glared at them.

Raven just grinned, whilst Octavia laughed, "Are you coming over here?" Octavia asked her curiously.

Tentatively easing herself into a sitting position, Ontari looked down at her side for a moment, where the others knew thick bandages were wrapped tightly around her waist, currently hidden by the loose-fitting shirt she was wearing. Eventually she nodded, "Yeah I will, Raven can you…" She trailed off, looking at Raven pleadingly.

Crossing to her side, Raven slipped her hand around Ontari's waist, careful not to touch her injury whilst allowing Ontari to rest most of her weight against her.

Slowly, they made their way back across the room to the second couch that had been dragged in when Lexa finally stopped fighting the fact that it was her room that would always be used by them all to hang out in.

Once Ontari was settled, she released her grip on Raven's arm, who carefully climbed onto the couch beside her, moving her arm so Ontari could curl into her side.

"Not so funny that I can't fight now is it?" Octavia asked teasingly.

Ontari growled at her in annoyance, "You know you're not funny."

"On the contrary." Lexa countered as she walked back into the room, taking up her usual place on the chair between the two couches.

Octavia grinned as Lexa came to her defence against Ontari, who was sending Lexa disbelieving looks.

"I think you'll find that Octavia truly has no idea that she has little to no comedic talent." Lexa remarked.

The gleeful look on Octavia's face dropped and she stared at Lexa with a look of betrayal. "That's the last time I defend you to Clarke when you do something to piss her off."

Lexa rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "When have you ever actually done that Octavia, usually you're the one trying to cause trouble between Clarke and I. I'm sure I'll do just fine without any more of your…help."

As Octavia grumbled to herself, Lincoln yawned and propped his head up on her leg, looking over to Lexa. "Did you find anything out in your council meeting Lexa?"

She shook her head tiredly, "They know nothing, which would have been annoying but not infuriating, except they insisted on trying to come up with every possible plausible situation for what could possibly have caused the attack. Rather than helping, they wasted time and achieved nothing."

"Throw any of them out of windows today?" Raven asked curiously, running her fingers through Ontari's hair, who had slid down to mirror Lincoln on the other side of the table, lying down on the couch with her head on Raven's lap.

Lexa laughed, "No I didn't, I was tempted, but Luna would get mad at me if I killed her representative, as would Roan and they were the two who were so keen to prove themselves helpful."

"You see, sometimes friends just hold you back." Ontari added seriously, "Knowing that you can just send Octavia away now, save yourself trouble and us a series of headaches."

Octavia groaned in response, "Why is everyone out to get me lately?"

"Because you take great pleasure in winding them up now they can't hit you." Lincoln answered for them, rubbing her leg soothingly as he hid his grin from her.

Lexa smiled at the two of them fondly, as Octavia didn't even bother to pretend to be offended, instead choosing to lean down and press her lips to Lincoln's.

"What now?" Ontari asked softly, as the two of them broke off their kiss.

Shrugging her shoulder's tiredly, Lexa reached up and started untangling her braids, "There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'm going to get some sleep and I suggest you all do the same."

"Can we just-"

"Yes Octavia." Lexa called, as she stood up and started walking towards the small dressing room beside her bed, "I wasn't expecting you to leave anyway. But no, you can't join me on the bed."

The four of them got comfortable, Lincoln getting up and fetching some blankets from a chest by the window, that were kept there for this exact purpose.

When Lexa came back in, dressed in her simple night gown, she looked over at Ontari with concern, before seeming to come to a decision.

"Raven, help me get Ontari to the bed, you and her can take that tonight and I'll stay on the couch." She told them.

"Lexa no-" Ontari tried to argue quickly.

"Now." Lexa barked at them in her Commander voice.

They exchanged a look before doing what she's said, knowing that arguing would get them nowhere anyway.

Once the two of them were settled, Lexa returned to the couch they had vacated, settling down before pulling a warm, thick blanket over herself.

"Goodnight everyone." She whispered softly, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket.

The answering chorus of goodnights barely registered as she was already drifting off to sleep, her mind on Clarke and whether she was missing Lexa as much as Lexa was missing her.

 **A/N: As always guys, thanks for sticking with me and reading. Please take the time to leave a quick review, even if it's just one line, saying what you liked, or didn't like, or want to see in the future. And, as ever, love you all xxx**


	164. Chapter 164

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes I know, I'm awful because I haven't wrote in two weeks. Trust me, it bugs me when I don't but the breaks don't mean I've stopped. If I ever stop writing I will let you guys no, so unless you hear otherwise from me, always assume a new chapter will be on it's way eventually.**

 **Now, for the reason I haven't been writing, and it's an exciting one! (For me at least.)**

 **I am writing my very first original novel that I hope to publish on line as an e-book sometime within the next year. I am currently approximately halfway through the first draft and it is a very LGBT friendly piece. My lead character is a pansexual woman who is a strong, independant person without having to rely on anyone. And in the book, she will be influenced by her current relationship and also some of her prior ones, so it will be a constant subplot. I have wanted to do this for years, and I have been constantly drafting and redrafting, then scrapping and starting over from scratch since I was about sixteen. But it's just finally clicked for me and I am loving writing for that world.**

 **So, what I am hoping, is that when it's finally finished, some of you amazing people will support me by reading it :)**

 **Anyway, so that's why I've been a bit busy alongside uni, because the amount of stuff I'm juggling currently is just a bit crazy haha.**

 **Thank you for being so patient guys, and as always. I love you all! xxx**

As usual, Lexa was the first one awake. Slipping from the couch she had been sleeping on, she walked over to the open window and leant her elbows on the edge.

She stayed there, motionless, for almost an hour. As she watched the sun came up, and the city below began to come to life with the early morning hustle and bustle of the market place. If nothing else her people were resiliant, even an attack on the city didn't keep them from living their lives.

"How long have you been standing there?" Octavia asked curiously, stepping onto the balcony to join her.

"Not long." Lexa answered softly.

Octavia rolled her eyes and touched the back of her hand to Lexa's arm, "Long enough, you're freezing." Rather than try and persuade Lexa to come inside before she was ready, Octavia just pulled off the blanket she was wearing around her shoulders as a shawl, and instead placed it over Lexa's.

"Octavia," Lexa tried to argue, "I'm fine, you-"

"I'm too hot anyway." Octavia waved her off, "Try sleeping next to Lincoln, he's like a human radiator."

"Radiator?"

"Machines that give off heat, they're better than a fire because you can control how hot they get, and they're safer to have indoors." Octavia supplied, leaning against the ledge next to Lexa.

Lexa nodded, "Sounds useful, but I don't think anything could best the simple beauty of a real fire."

Chuckling, Octavia nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right, I like the big bonfires our people have at festivals."

Lips quirking upwards at Octavia's natural use of "our" to describe Trikru, Lexa looked over to her, "Do you never miss being one of Skaikru?"

Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, Octavia considered it for a moment, before shaking her head, "Perhaps I would if I wasn't living in Polis with all of you. But everything I cared about in Skaikru is here anyway, so I don't really feel as though I lost anything."

The silence stretched our for a few minutes as both of them looked down at the people far below them.

"Lexa." Octavia started eventually.

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed, looking back up at her curiously.

Octavia chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "Do you remember when we were first here and you sent Anya to kill us."

Lexa laughed, "I do, not that it did me any good."

"What if you could go back, knowing what you do now, and get rid of us properly?"

Just staring at her shocked, Lexa shook her head slowly, "Why would you think I would even consider doing that? Even if I could?"

"Because, well look at the damage Skaikru has done. The people, your people, who have died. Would it not be worth their lives, to end all of Skaikru's?"

Confused about why Octavia was even asking, Lexa just looked at her questioningly.

"Come on," Octavia prompted her, "I'm not going to think any differently of you no matter what you say, I'm just interested."

Sighing, Lexa tipped her head back to look up at the sky as she considered it. "Would anyone know that I have the opportunity to change things?" She asked eventually.

Octavia whistled softly, "Good question...No, no one but you will know, regardless of what you choose."

"Then no." Lexa said firmly, "It is the most selfish thing I think I will ever say, but I would not change anything, even if I could. And maybe I am terrible for saying that, but I have a family, and a wife and I feel that I deserve that much."

"I doubt that you would have said that six months ago." Octavia remarked.

Lexa smiled, "No I don't suppose I would've, but I don't regret that my judgement has shifted."

"No, I agree that you shouldn't, you do deserve to be happy, and it's right that you should know that yourself." Octavia grinned.

Looking back as she heard a noise, Lexa nodded back towards her room, "The others are waking up, time to go back to investigating whatever's going on this time."

Octavia sighed frustratedly, "I suppose you're right, I just wish I could help more."

"Octavia, you help just by being here." Lexa assured her, before ducking back inside the room.


	165. Chapter 165

Roan smiled in greeting to Clarke as he walked into the room they were currently sharing as a kind of study type space, "No look today?"

Clarke looked up from the letter she was writing for Lexa and shook her head, "No, no one seems to know anything at all, which is frustrating because someone has to know something I just haven't found them yet."

"You will. What did Lexa say in her last letter?" Roan asked curiously, wondering if the Commander had discovered anything amiss in the capital.

Looking down at the growing pile of letters in front of her, recieved every two days, she sighed, "Nothing from Polis, she's trying, but every possible lead is just a dead end. It doesn't help that we aren't entirely sure what we're looking for either."

"Moba, Clarke." Roan said softly, walking over to take the seat opposite her, "I know how hard it is being away from your family, especially Lexa. But I know that you will work this out, you just need to take some time and then come at it a different way tomorrow, ok?"

Eyeing the papers in front of her, Clarke came to a decision and with deliberate movements, set them to one side. "You're right, I just wish this wasn't taking so long."

Roan chuckled and motioned for her to head to bed, "Sleep Clarke, who knows, tomorrow you may finally crack this."

 **A/N: Just a short update tonight, but I figured that was better than none at all. Full disclosure, when I started this little story arc I had it all planned out, then I may or may not have forgot how I intended to wrap it up haha, so I'm currently reworking some ideas and hopefully you'll like what I come up with. :) Love you guys! And btw, any and all ideas are appreciated. xxx**


	166. Chapter 166

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back :) Sorry for going missing for so long but a lot of stuff's been going on. University is ridiculous with hours for us, and there's a lot of work that we need to do and it all needs to happen very quickly and very close together. And as for my personal life? Well currently I'm seeing a therapist haha, but seriously, there's a lot of stigma attached to admitting you need help. But it has already made me feel so much better and I'm about halfway through. Sometimes you just need to ask, and life get's so much easier.**

 **And as for this? I've said it before and I'll say it again, never doubt I'm coming back to this story, because I always will.**

 **If for any reason I absolutely had to end it, I promise I will tell you all. But as of right now, we are continuing on as planned, and as I'm now getting other elements of my life under control again I am hopeful I won't be disappearing for as long again.**

 **And as ever, I love you all xx**

"Roan, go left!" Clarke yelled as she ducked to the right, her boots thundering against the ice-covered stones of the street as she raced through the city.

Roan followed her instruction without argument, not that there was time, if they hesitated or paused, then their quarry would escape.

Following the left-hand path, he crossed through the market area of Azgeda's capital, twisting and turning as he weaved his way through the people, who began to draw back automatically at the sight of their King running flat out.

As he reached the edge of the market, a cart suddenly appeared in his vision, clutching his sword in his hand, he leapt straight up and over, clearing it narrowly and coming down on hard on one knee.

Surging up he continued the run, ducking back into the street in front of him as he attempted to reach the point where the street Clarke had taken would cross his.

Just as he was about to reach it, he heard the crash of things being knocked to the ground.

Pushing himself to the absolute limits of his body, he sped up just enough to crash into their quarry from the side, knocking them both to the ground.

The man they were chasing wriggled out from under him before he could get a firm grasp on him, but Clarke was there, leaping onto his back and slamming her arm down on his head.

As the man fell to the floor, Clarke landed on her feet before sinking down to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Let's never do that again." She gasped out, clapping Roan on the back as he sat up.

Roan just laughed breathlessly, shaking his head, "A two-mile chase over ice? Agreed, let's not repeat that."

Looking down at the man they had chased down, Clarke sighed, "Over three weeks searching for answers and when we finally get a lead he bolts without any explanation."

"I'll get him to talk." Roan assured her confidently.

Frowning, Clarke nodded, "I don't like what we might have to do to him, but how quickly he ran makes me think he's protecting someone else. And if he is? Then Polis is still in danger."

"Don't worry, we're going to find out exactly what he knows."


	167. Chapter 167

**A/N: Bigger chapter tonight, meant it when I said I'm back haha, I always forget just how amazing writing makes me feel. Diving into a different world for a while is seriously magical and if any of you are aspiring writers I highly reccommend that you try just letting go and writing down whatever comes to you. Don't try and influence the words going onto the page, you can edit and redraft later, let them come naturally and before you know it you will have written something entirely unexpected. I never know what's going to happen until I write it and it's the most exciting feeling in the world. My method isn't for everyone of course, but it's worth a go if nothing else. :)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think, and of course what you want to see in the future, I would love some prompts for ideas for future chapters. I find I write best with a simple starting point that I can just run with.**

 **And as always, love you guys! :) xxx**

Octavia watched with dread from the balcony in Lexa's room as fires raged through the city, the people of Polis scrambling to put them out as individual battles were fought between warriors.

Outside the gates at the limit of the city, she could see the army waiting for the walls to be breached from the inside, by the team that they had sent in ahead, the team that had set the fires and were now fighting to reach the gates. And it was only a matter of time, there were simply too many of them.

Which was why Lexa had gone out there herself, drawing a huge force of her own warriors to her as she headed for the main gate.

If she couldn't be guaranteed to keep them out, then she intended to take the fight to them, buying the warriors loyal to her the time to crush the remaining enemies within the city and ensure the gates would remain sealed.

Ontari and Lincoln had gone with her, the two of them repeating their vows of allegiance to the Commander and her Coalition when she tried to get them to stay behind.

Biting back harsh words of frustration and fear for the family they had built, Lexa had barked at Raven and Octavia that they weren't to leave the room. And if anyone except Lexa herself walked through the door, they were to kill them without hesitation.

Raven stepped up to her side, wrapping her arm around Octavia comfortingly, "It's going to be ok." She told her as firmly as she could manage.

"You don't believe that." Octavia muttered, as she saw the gates swing shut behind Lexa and her own army, sealing them outside.

* * *

They had barely taken a step past the gates when a hail of arrows came down on them.

The warriors closest to Lexa leapt in front of her, shielding her with their own bodies, many of them taking fatal wounds and falling to the ground, dead before they even hit the floor.

Shrugging off the protective arms of the remaining warriors, she grabbed for the reins of a horse, pulling herself into the saddle and digging her heels into its sides.

Ontari and Lincoln followed suit, without hesitation charging after their Commander on horseback, straight into the ranks of the attacking army.

Behind them, the rest of Lexa's people followed, letting out fierce war cries as the two opposing forces collided.

The next few minutes were a blur of blood and confusion as the sound of steel against steel was the only sound they could hear at all. Then as the ringing in their ears abated they began to hear the screams of the men falling around them.

It was all Lincoln and Ontari could do to stay near to Lexa, the two of them fighting back to back as they did their best to eliminate as many threats to the Commander as they could before they could reach her.

But for every man they killed, there were another ten to take his place and so they were unable to break from the constant deadly dance they were engaged in, knowing their first mistake would be their last.

Lexa fought alone, her braids fanning out around her as she spun, ducked, and twirled as her sword flashed, taking the life of anyone that got close to her.

Somewhere along the way, her sword was knocked from her hand and she was forced back a step as a horde of warriors surged forwards, sensing their enemy's vulnerability.

But Lincoln and Ontari were there, stepping in front of Lexa as she recovered her footing, slashing through the ones who had attempted to take advantage of the momentary weakness.

Drawing the knife from her boot, she snatched another from the belt of a fallen warrior at her feet, before leaping forwards and re-joining the fight.

They had no idea how long they had been fighting, but as the battle progressed, they saw less and less of their own people, those that remained fought their way to Lexa, creating a ring around her as they attempted to just stay alive.

Lexa met Lincoln's eyes, swallowing bitterly as he just shook his head once. He was right, they were too far from the gates, even if she hadn't ordered those still inside to keep them closed until the fight was over and the enemy was eliminated.

She curled her fingers around the knives in her hands a little tighter as she took a breath, preparing to dive back into the fighting and made a final stand against the overwhelming numbers that had attacked her city.

Ontari caught her by the wrist, with the deafening noise surrounding them, she was unable to hear what the Azgeda was saying, but she followed the line of her pointing hand and looked over to the bend of the Commander's Road where it came over the hill and down towards the capital.

Near crying with relief, she became emboldened at the sight of the army on the hill, an army of Azgeda warriors, with Roan and Clarke at their head.

Nodding to her Ontari and Lincoln, they each took up a position at one of her shoulders, before the three of them ran back at the line of enemy warriors pushing against their own, throwing everything they had into the effort to push them back just a little, and keep them distracted as Clarke and Roan's army attacked from the rear.

The tide of battle turned quickly as the Azgeda warriors, each mounted on horseback, crashed into the foot soldiers attacking Lexa's remaining people.

Now fighting a battle on two sides, they began to crumble inwards, although they didn't give up, fighting defiantly to the bitter end.

Clarke dismounted from her horse, fighting fiercely as she worked her way towards Lexa, with Roan at her back protecting her just as fiercely.

It took an agonizing amount of time for her to cross the distant which was so short, but filled with warriors baying for her blood.

As she reached the final few steps, Lexa watched in awe as Clarke ducked under a blade headed for her neck before twisting smoothly, her own sword biting into the leg of the one who attacked her, before cleaving open his head.

They looked around for the next enemy to kill, but there was no one, the last remnants of the sounds of battle fading as the Azgeda army swept through, eliminating the handful that were still on their feet.

Striding towards her wife, Clarke seized hold of Lexa's chin and pulled her in, their lips crashing together as they kissed each other desperately.

"Never again." Clarke promised, "I will never leave you again, no matter what you say, I'm not going anywhere."

Lexa laughed breathlessly, as she allowed the knives to fall from her hands before wrapping her arms around Clarke, clinging to her. "I never want you to leave again, these past weeks have been torture."

Clarke sighed as she buried her face in Lexa's shoulder, the brunette's hair tickling her cheeks. "I have so much to tell you, I was so scared that we were going to be too late."

"You weren't." Lexa assured her softly, still not releasing the other woman, "You saved us, and all of our family are still ok, we're all alive."

"So many are dead though, if I'd have gotten here sooner…"

Lexa shook her head, "No, don't do that to yourself, you arrived in time to save a lot of lives, it could have easily gone the other way, count your blessings that you arrived when you did and don't dwell on what could have been. Now, let's go back home, we have a lot of work to do, and you need to tell me all about what happened in Azgeda since your last letter."


	168. Chapter 168

It had been three days since the attack and in that time, normalcy had been more or less returned to Polis.

It hadn't taken Clarke long to sum up everything that had happened since she had been away, since Lexa already knew the majority due to her letters.

Clarke and Roan had finally caught a man stealing plans and maps of Polis and the surrounding areas and when interrogated he told them everything. About the army made from members of all clans who were rebelling against the Commander for turning against the old ways, making a final stand against her.

To Clarke's surprise, Lexa had relaxed on hearing her story, and when questioned, Clarke had to admit that her attitude made a certain amount of sense. Lexa held the belief that the worst may now be past. That any remaining who truly despised her rule would have been part of this one last push for her demise.

Clarke was less optimistic, but she was willing to wait and see how things went in the coming weeks before ruling out the possibility that the fighting finally was over, at least for now anyway. If there was one thing that she knew about people in general, it was that sooner or later they would find something to fight about.

Despite her reservations, she was determined to enjoy being back with her wife after so long away.

"Lexa!" Octavia shouted, barging through the door of their room, and standing at the foot of the bed with her arms folded.

Clarke growled as she kept her arms wrapped firmly around Lexa's stomach, "Don't you dare answer her, ignore it and it might go away."

"Charming." Octavia scoffed, before looking back at Lexa, "Will you get up? I need you."

"You are aware she's my wife?" Clarke asked her in feigned annoyance, really, she would never cease to be amused by the way Octavia had Lexa wrapped round her little finger, in a way that Clarke knew she would never quite manage herself.

Lexa sighed, sitting up and glaring at Octavia, "This better be good, or I swear on the Coalition that I will start locking that door."

Mouth dropping open, Clarke stared at her, "That's an option?"

Smirking slightly, Lexa inclined her head, not looking away from Octavia.

"Lincoln won't let me eat any more honey cakes." Octavia told her dramatically, as though she was announcing the arrival of another attacking army.

Staring at her blankly, Lexa shook her head, "No, not important enough, get out. Now."

"But Lexa-!" Octavia whined childishly.

"But Octavia-!" Lexa mimicked her.

"That's not funny, please? I have a serious craving; the baby wants what it wants." She told her seriously.

"Well can it want me to get some peace and quiet and an adequate amount of sleep?" Lexa groaned, "This is ridiculous, every time you want something you come to me, why not go to Ontari?"

Octavia climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her sulkily, "Because Lincoln got to her first."

Laughing, Lexa let out a long breath and then looked over at Clarke, "Is there a medical reason she shouldn't be eating them?"

Smiling, Clarke shook her head, "They might make her fat at the rate she's going, but honestly she's not even having that many. It's more likely that Lincoln's tired of having to go out and get them so often."

Octavia grinned hopefully, waiting patiently as Lexa rolled her eyes and started pulling on her boots. "I love you, you know, that right?"

"I'll be sure to let Lincoln know." Lexa rolled her eyes, "And you're coming with me as well. There's nothing wrong with your legs, we've all been telling you this. If you want the cakes then you have to do some exercise to earn them."

"She's a cruel woman." Octavia told Clarke sympathetically.

Slapping the back of her head, Lexa stood up, ducking into the side room to change her shirt.

As she did that, Clarke copied her, climbing out of bed, and pulling on boots, but instead of changing her shirt she just threw on her jacket that was lying on the side of the couch.

"Now who's lazy?" Octavia teased her as she stood by the door.

"The answer to that will always be you." Lexa told her as she came back, meeting them at the door and entwining her fingers with Clarke's.


	169. Chapter 169

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having some issues with people recieving email updates right now, can you please leave a quick review just letting me know if you've actually got an email telling you about this chapter? I want some evidence so when I send the site another message I can prove that there's something wrong.**

 **Anyway, two is one day again :) Thanks for following and reading, love you all xx**

"Roan!" Ontari smiled in greeting as she walked off the training field to where Raven was sitting, who passed her a cup of water.

Sticking her sword point first into the ground, she embraced him in a one-armed hug, "It's good to see you, we haven't had much chance to talk in the last few days."

"No, we haven't." He smiled, "But I'm glad to see you're doing well Ontari, you deserve to be happy."

"Yes, she does." Raven agreed as she stood up and brushed off her pants. "Nice to see you Roan."

"And you Raven." He replied honestly, before gesturing back onto the field, where an armoured warrior was watching Ontari patiently, "Am I interrupting?"

Ontari considered for a moment before shaking her head and waving off the warrior, who accepted the dismissal easily and left to find another sparring partner. "No, he's not good enough to match a natblida anyway."

"Who do you usually train against?" He asked her as the three of them started heading back towards the main city and the Commander's tower.

"It's usually between Lincoln, Octavia and Lexa," She told him conversationally, "But Octavia's pregnant and Lincoln was busy arguing with Lexa this morning when we left."

Roan narrowed his eyes in confusion, "He was what? And he's still alive?"

Raven laughed, "Don't worry, we all know not to step out of line in public with her, but yes he was. From what we could gather, Octavia had sulked to Lexa about Lincoln revoking her right to honey cakes and so she'd dragged Lexa and Clarke out to buy them for her."

"But," Ontari chipped in cheerfully, "What Octavia didn't tell them was that Lincoln had taken them away because Octavia kept going on sugar highs and annoying everyone else."

"Which they didn't know because they've barely left their room unless they absolutely had to the last few days." Raven finished.

Ontari sighed, "Not that it would have really stopped Lexa even if she'd known, she probably relishes the chance to irritate Lincoln, she finds it funny."

Roan shook his head, "Things have changed a lot this last year."

Laughing Ontari patted his arm sympathetically, "Not as much as you fear, but it is true that the childishness spikes for about a week every time one of us nearly dies."

"And apparently from what you say, Lexa is the worst." Roan laughed along with her.

"Speak of the devil." Raven muttered under her breath, elbowing Ontari in the ribs and nodding up the path to where Lexa was, knelt in front of a young girl who was offering her something in her tiny clenched fist.

They watched as Lexa gently took what the child was offering before ruffling her hair and standing up, the child grinned before turning around and running back towards her mother.

Lexa smiled as she watched her go, before turning back to the three of them, who were still standing looking at her quietly.

Motioning for them, she waited as they hurried towards her.

"What did she give you?" Ontari asked curiously.

Opening her hands, Lexa showed them the tiny carving of a bird made of the pale wood trees that grew on the outskirts of the city.

"She said it belonged in the sky where Clarke used to live." Lexa told them, before carefully putting it in a pocket in the inside lining of her long black cloak.

"How has training been this morning?" She asked Raven, trusting her to sell out her girlfriend if Ontari tried to lie.

Raven laughed, "If she had someone good enough to give her a decent fight it would have gone well, but with Lincoln…busy, nothing much happened."

Lexa rolled her eyes irritably, "The last laugh was mine, I have locked the door to my room, it will remain locked until Octavia learns to tell me the whole truth and not the parts she finds convenient."

Waving her hand back towards the way back to the training grounds, she tapped the sword hanging at her waist and grinned at Ontari, who groaned but turned back around and started heading back down the path.

Roan and Raven followed the two of them as they headed back down the path, stepping onto the field and drawing their swords wordlessly, "I don't think I will ever get used to how relaxed Lexa is since everything that has happened since your people arrived."

Smirking Raven sat down on her usual log, patting the spot next to her and waiting for Roan to sit down, "You say that as though it's a bad thing."

"It's a perplexing thing." He laughed lightly, "But by no means bad, I barely recognize Polis from the way it was before. Even in the wake of such a brutal attack just days ago, the people are all the stronger because of it."

"No one in their right mind wants to risk what Lexa has painstakingly built here." She told him, "Everyone here believes in what she's trying to do enough to die for it."

"What you're all trying to do." Roan corrected quietly, "Lexa may be our great and powerful leader, but she is one woman, all of you together, that is what has made Polis what it is today."

The corners of Raven's lips twitched upwards as she watched Ontari and Lexa facing off against each other, "Maybe, but without Lexa, none of it would be possible. And she is the one the people follow."

Their conversation was cut off as Ontari gave a scream and launched herself at Lexa determinedly, driving her sword out in front of her as she crossed the gap between them.

Lexa brought her sword up to defend but was surprised when it passed through nothing but air, momentarily overbalancing her as Ontari slipped to the side and spun to catch Lexa across the back from shoulder to hip with the flat of her blade.

Stunned, Lexa stopped dead, staring at Ontari in surprise, she had shown no intentions of her planned manoeuvre and had executed it at the last possible second, it had been truly skilful.

A proud smile pulled at her lips as she flexed her wrist, spinning her sword before bringing the blade up again in an overarching swing, nearly taking off Ontari's head who just managed to jerk back in time.

Their swords clashed as they danced around each other, fighting fiercely to one up each other, which was difficult with how evenly matched they were.

It had been obvious in the tournament when Ontari first came back to Polis after Nia's death, just how close in skill she was to Lexa, and with the training she had been undertaking in Polis, that skill had only grown.

Lexa was fully aware that they were now truly evenly matched and the only thing that prevented their fights taking a darker turn was the sense of honour and respect for each other that the two women had.

They fought for nearly an hour, neither of them making any headway until eventually Lexa ducked gracefully under a swing from Ontari before catching her wrist and tapping twice with her finger tips.

Breaking off and lowering her sword, Ontari nodded, breathing hard.

"Fighting Lincoln is much easier." She chuckled tiredly.

Lexa laughed in response, clapping her on the shoulder, "But far less fun." She paused for a moment, before smiling softly and touching her shoulder where Ontari's sword had connected in her opening move. "Nice work."


	170. Chapter 170

**A/N: Hey guys! I think that notifications for new chapters have been shorted, at least I hope so, so please tell me if you did get an email for this. Also, if this is the first you've seen this in a while then you've missed some chapters so I suggest skipping back about five (I think, possibly four?) to catch up on what you missed.**

 **Thanks for being patient, love you guys xx**

"Good morning." Clarke smiled, as she curled her arms a little tighter around Lexa's waist from where she was spooned against her back.

Lexa just hummed happily in response, rubbing her fingers against the back of Clarke's hands lightly where they rested on her stomach.

Tracing her fingers across Lexa's skin, Clarke smiled as her wife shivered as her hand drifted across her ribs before trawling across her back and towards her shoulders.

Pausing, she stared at the smooth expanse of skin in front of her as she reached the shoulder blade.

"Lexa, what happened?" She asked, concerned, gently prodding at the ugly purple bruise that looked far too fresh to have been from the battle days ago, even if there was any way Clarke wouldn't have noticed it since then.

Chuckling, Lexa rolled over, lazily leaning up to press her lips against Clarke's tenderly, "It's nothing to worry about, I was just sparring with Ontari."

"And she managed to hit you?" Clarke asked disbelievingly.

Smiling, Lexa nodded, "She did, I told you she'd catch up before the leaves started to fall this year."

Groaning, Clarke sagged, draping her arm over Lexa's waist and burying her head in Lexa's shoulder, "I hate you."

"I know." Lexa grinned, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead who laughed along with her, "And now you have to keep your promise to me."

"You know my mom isn't going to care that I'm an adult, not to mention married, right? She's going to kill me." Clarke pleaded with her wife, giving her Clarke's best puppy dog eyes.

Holding Clarke close, Lexa just shook her head, "A deal is a deal, you're getting a tattoo."

* * *

"Lexa!" Octavia called, jogging to catch up with her.

Pausing, Lexa waited, knowing that even though she wouldn't admit it, Octavia was finding being pregnant far more tiring than she had expected it to be. "Yes?" She asked curiously as her best friend caught up, looping her arm through Lexa's as they continued down the corridor.

"Well firstly, I can't believe you actually locked the door." Octavia rolled her eyes, shooting the taller girl an accusing look.

"The fact that you tried the door to find that out proves that I was right to, you are banished from my room as punishment for lying, you know that." Lexa told her, an amused undertone to her voice.

Grunting non-committedly, Octavia brushed past her comment and continued, "And secondly, why didn't I know you had a tattoo deal going with Clarke?"

"You understand that the two of us talk when you're not present?" Lexa asked her.

Shaking her head, Octavia tugged on her arm, "You're missing the point, I have best friend privileges, you're meant to tell me about these things."

"Octavia, I love you." Lexa told her, "But whilst this is a fact and I will tell you about almost anything that happens in my life. The point still remains that Clarke is my wife and the two of us will have things we don't tell you."

Huffing in mock indignation, Octavia sighed, "You're a cruel woman Lexa."

"No, I'm not." Lexa smiled, "I'm perfectly reasonable, you're just pushy."

"Fine!" Octavia admitted dramatically, before smiling along with her and clutching at her arm just a little tighter. "So what are you doing today?"


	171. Chapter 171

It had been nice spending the day with Octavia, they had spent most their time just wandering through the city, occasionally interrupted by people wanting to speak to the Commander as she passed by. But for the most part they were left alone.

It was whilst they were sitting just outside the main gates that they noticed movement, a group of people on horseback heading up the Commander's road.

"Is that-?" Octavia started, squinting to see, raising her hand to try and block the glare of the sun.

"Skaikru." Lexa sighed, "I wonder what they want this time."

Octavia shrugged, "Well Polis was attacked, maybe Abby heard and got worried, after all her daughter lives here. And if you're in trouble, she knows Clarke will throw herself into the fire after you."

"Yes, well, I wish she wouldn't do that." Lexa muttered, eyes still fixed on the approaching group.

There was roughly a dozen of them from what she could see, and they didn't look particularly hurried as they moved towards the city so she decided to just wait until they reached where she was sitting with Octavia.

"Are you not even going to stand up and pretend to be intimidating?" Octavia asked her, nudging Lexa's ribs with her elbow playfully.

"Pretend to be intimidating?" Lexa growled at her, swatting away the offending limb.

Octavia nodded sagely, "Yes, that thing you do to hide how adorable you actually are."

Lexa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as she leant back against the tree they were sitting underneath, "You are really not going to enjoy what I do to you once your child is born Octavia. Count the days, your immunity is running out."

Grinning, Octavia leaned her head against Lexa's shoulders, "And if I actually believed that then I might be in trouble, but as I've said before, you love me too much to actually hurt me."

Wrapping her fingers around the arm that had snaked around her waist, Lexa dug her nails in sharply, drawing blood along the smooth skin of Octavia's forearm as the other girl yelped and wrenched her arm back.

"That was uncalled for." She sulked as Lexa gave a grin of her own, standing as the Skaikru group finally broke through the last shadows of the trees and she saw Abby and Kane leading them.

She nodded to the two of them as they pulled their horses to a halt and slid down from the saddles, greeting Lexa respectfully.

"Commander." Kane nodded, glancing round at the open space they were in, which still bore the signs of the battle that had taken place. "We heard about what happened. I know we are a few days late but we were hoping to offer any assistance, if any of your people need it we have healers with us and Skaikru medicine to help any that are needing more than your people know how to provide."

Lexa smiled at the two of them gratefully, before eyeing Abby as a small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips, "Mochof, both of you, there are indeed people who may benefit greatly from the help you can offer. But you don't need to lie, Abby, I know you want information on Clarke's safety."

Cheeks burning red, Abby forced herself to break her nervous stare towards the city and focus on Lexa, "Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to help your people as well."

"Our people." Lexa correctly, nodding to them to follow her and starting towards the gates.

"Octavia how are you feeling?" Abby asked the other girl warmly as they walked, unsurprised by her presence at Lexa's side, the two of them had obviously grown incredibly close when Lexa brought Octavia to Arkadia for her pregnancy test.

Breathing out dramatically, Octavia placed herself between Abby and Lexa, holding out her arm to the Doctor for inspection, "I would be just fine if certain people would keep their claws away from me."

Abby couldn't help the judgemental flicker across her expression and Lexa caught it before she could rein it back.

To her amusement, the Commander just gave a sigh of her own, "You get to return to Arkadia, I have to live with her. Trust me, she causes enough trouble to warrant it."

Once they were inside the gates, news spread quickly that Skaikru were visiting and before they had even gotten halfway through the streets, Clarke had appeared, wrapping her mother in a warm hug before stepping back and checking her over to make sure she was ok.

Abby was doing the exact same, their mannerisms so perfectly mirrored that Lexa couldn't help but smile.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked, once she was satisfied that everyone was all right.

"I came to see if you were ok Clarke." Abby told her, "You fought another war and didn't tell me."

Clarke just laughed, waving her concerns off easily, "Mom, if I told you every time I fought a war you'd constantly be back and forth between Arkadia and Polis."

"It's not that often, she exaggerates." Lexa countered smoothly, not in the mood for a lecture from Abby kom Skaikru about keeping her daughter safe, because even if she was inclined to listen, getting Clarke to heed it would be a pointless endeavour. "And they also came to offer medical help." Lexa told her wife, with a pointed look to a building up the street.

Clarke smiled, lacing her fingers together with Lexa's and pulling them in that direction, "Come on mom, I want to show you something."

Her attempts to ask where she was being taken were ignored but then suddenly they were inside a building that seemed far bigger on the inside.

It took a few moments to figure out why the set up looked so familiar, but once it did Abby gasped, "You started a hospital in Polis?"

Nodding, Clarke looped her arm around Lexa's, "We did, it was Lexa's idea but I run it, she likes inflicting injuries, not treating them."

"And with me out of training, she's less involved than ever." Octavia joked, earning a disapproving look from Lexa.

"This is wonderful." Abby told her daughter, pulling her into another hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Clarke smiled, already heading down the nearest corridor, pulling Abby along with her, excitedly explaining as she went.

Lexa tapped Kane on the shoulder before he could follow and nodded towards the door, "They're in their element, and likely won't notice we're gone until they get hungry. Let's return to the tower and you can tell me how things are in Arkadia. And for the rest of your people?" She nodded to the group surrounding them, "Skaikru now had their own building within the walls of the city, it has enough rooms to house up to fifty of you at any given time, Octavia can guide you."

Octavia nodded eagerly, having played a hand in decorating and making it feel as much a home for her old clan as possible, waving at the others to follow her as Kane smiled at Lexa.

"I would be honoured to sit and speak with you."


	172. Chapter 172

It had been nearly six hours since Lexa had left Clarke and Abby in the hospital together and neither one of them had emerged since.

Octavia rolled her eyes at Lexa as she leaned against Ontari's bedroom door, nodding to the Commander, who was on their couch reading a book, "Did you seriously think could hide from me by moving to the room opposite yours?"

Lexa smiled, exchanging a look with Ontari and Raven who were curled up together on the bed, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"We've been able to hear you hammering on my door intermittently for the last few hours, it took you long enough to realise I wasn't in there."

"Yes, well…" Octavia sniffed sulkily, "I was just trying to tell you that we're eating together tonight."

"Oh?" Lexa asked her curiously, setting her book to the side, "And who's we?"

Octavia moved into the room properly and took a seat on the end of the couch Lexa was on, "All of us, Kane, Abby and Roan too. Aden and Cal are downstairs with Lincoln cooking."

Smiling, Lexa moved her feet to rest them across Octavia's lap, "We really do underappreciate Lincoln's cooking, he's the only one of our family who doesn't cause destruction whilst trying to prepare a meal."

"I used a flamethrower once!" Raven piped up defensively, "And it didn't even cause that much damage."

"We did hide most of the damage before anyone could come and see it." Ontari cut in, more than happy to sell out her girlfriend after all the times Raven had done the same to her.

Smirking, Lexa waved her hand towards the two of them, "My point made."

"Yes well, there won't be any destruction today. You ned to come downstairs in about half an hour, I'm going to go and get Clarke and Abby." Octavia told them, pushing Lexa's feet away so she could stand up, "And don't be late, you know how much Lincoln hates watching his food get cold because people don't bother showing up on time."

"We'll be there Octavia." Ontari assured her, "Half an hour."

"Half an hour." Octavia repeated firmly.


	173. Chapter 173

Octavia was glaring at Lexa as she walked through the door, much to the Commander's amusement who just quirked an eyebrow at her knowingly as she walked round the table to take a seat next to her wife.

"And what time do you call this?" Octavia asked, when Lexa made no attempt to apologize for being late.

Tilting her head to the side, Lexa's smirked, remaining quiet.

Abby, Kane and Roan looked uneasy at Octavia's behaviour towards Lexa, but none of the others around the table batted an eyelid, instead most of them began to grin themselves.

"Half an hour I said, in what universe does half an hour mean an hour and a half?" Octavia demanded.

Leaning forwards and resting her elbows on the table, Lexa spoke grimly, "A world in which my city is still recovering from an attack, you know I have duties more important than keeping to a meal time."

"You spent at least four hours today reading." Octavia countered.

Laughing, Clarke intervened, resting her hand on Lexa's arm, "C'mon Lex, you know she'll keep this going for hours if you let her."

Lexa's eyes softened as she leaned back and smiled, "I intended to be late to mess with you yes, I admit that, but I really did get held up because of the repairs the city is undergoing. A merchant in the main square lost his home in the fires, I was making arrangements for him to live elsewhere until it can be rebuilt."

Sighing irritably, Octavia crossed her arms, "Fine, you're forgiven for being late this time, but I'm still angry at you for locking your door."

Clarke exchanged a pained look with Ontari who was sat opposite her grinning, "I'm still angry that I wasn't told we could lock her out months ago."

Shaking her head, Lexa just chuckled, "If she wasn't pregnant, do you really believe Octavia wouldn't try just climbing down the outside of the building?"

"I'd like to say no," Clarke sighed, "But I know you were moments from trying it once so I don't really hold out much hope for Octavia."

Roan laughed at the betrayed look Lexa shot Clarke for spilling that particular secret.

Cutting the conversation off quickly before Lincoln got frustrated enough to just start tipping the food over their heads if they weren't going to eat it, Raven stood up from her seat, "Well I for one can't wait to see what you've made for us today Lincoln, Cal why don't you come help me?"

The little boy shot from his seat, closely followed by Aden who was more than happy to help carry everything through.

"Does Lincoln always cook?" Kane asked curiously, more for something to say than anything else, seeing as how Clarke and Lexa seemed to be having an entire argument through heated looks at each other.

Attention caught by what Kane had said, Lexa conceded to Clarke, kissing her sweetly before turning to the man, "Yes, Octavia is incapable, Raven causes fires, and Ontari covers for Raven. It would be poor judgement to let any of them near a kitchen."

Ontari shook her head in denial, "That is not true, and she caused a fire one time. The food was really good even if it had been cooked in a rather unorthodox manner."

"How did she cook it?" Abby asked.

"Flamethrower." Octavia supplied gleefully, before frowning at Lexa, "And I am not that incapable, what about that rabbit we had when we went to your cabin?"

Lexa just eyed her with a confused look, "I cooked that."

"But I made the rest into a sandwich for our ride the next day!" Octavia pressed.

"No, that doesn't count," Lexa told her firmly, "You took what I had cooked and put it between too slices of bread. And you didn't even cut the bread evenly."

Raven laughed as she walked back into the room, deposited a pot and some plates on the table, before helping Cal with the ones he had been carrying as Aden and Lincoln did the same on the other side, "Are we talking about how Octavia is a safety hazard in the kitchen again?"

"Yes, and you." Ontari told her.

"Seriously?" Raven turned to Lexa, "That was one time, how many times to I have to promise that I won't do it again?"

"There are still scorch marks in several places throughout this building, most notably the throne room where you set a fire as a distraction so you could escape to come and join a fight you were told to stay out of." Lexa told her, "So you can keep promising until you fix the fire damage."

Roan's eyes widened as he stared at Raven, "You set fire to the throne room?"

Raven shook her head, "No, the area I used was… throne room adjacent."

Rolling her eyes, Clarke just shook her head at Abby and Kane's shocked faces and began digging into the food, giving Lincoln the thumbs up as she tasted the stew he's made, "Amazing as ever Lincoln." She told him honestly.

"The secret is to make sure Octavia's out of the room whilst you cook it." He grinned, nudging Octavia teasingly who glared at him with a dismayed look on her face.

"Not you as well." She muttered in annoyance, as everyone just laughed.


	174. Chapter 174

**A/N: Hey guys, just thought I should say that this is the second chapter today. Only reason I'm saying it is that I know that sometimes when a fic hasn't been updated in a while and then multiple chapters are released I can sometimes miss the earlier one and just read the later one. So, if you haven't read a chapter from me already today, or yesterday then you should go back one. Thanks guys.**

"Abby no!" Octavia groaned as she walked down the hallway, getting faster and faster as the doctor trailed after her, "Clarke says everything seems perfectly normal and I already have Lincoln fussing over me endlessly."

"Octavia." Abby stopped her firmly, getting ahead of the pregnant warrior and placing her hand on her shoulder, "Clarke has never had a pregnant patient before, and you will be the first of our people to give birth on the ground, I just want to make sure you're ok."

Shaking off her hand, Octavia crossed her arms over her chest, "Our people? I am Trikru Abby, you know that. And besides Clarke, I have been seeing Trikru healers, all of whom assure me that I am doing just fine."

Sighing irritably at the stubborn girl in front of her, Abby shook her head, willing herself to stay patient, "I know, all I meant is that no one else that came from the Ark has gotten pregnant yet, your child is the first of a whole new generation. Please, if for nothing than my own peace of mind, let me check you over?"

Clenching her jaw in annoyance, Octavia considered it for a moment before rolling her eyes, "Fine, you can check me over once, but after that you don't ask again. Or I'll ask Lexa to have you kicked out of the city, and do you really want to test who's side she'll take."

"Ok." Abby agreed quickly, "Just the once, and then if you ever want my assistance again all you have to do it ask for it."

Octavia nodded once, "Ok then, follow me."

* * *

"Lincoln." Lexa called him, as she saw about to walk into his room. "Do you know where Octavia is? She was supposed to meet me an hour ago."

Shaking his head slowly, as concern suddenly rose in his stomach, Lincoln stepped closer to the Commander, "I haven't seen her since breakfast, I assumed she was already with you."

A stricken look crossed Lexa's face before she forced herself to take a step back from her emotions and breath, "Ok, well if she left this floor then she took the elevator, so we ask the guard."

Lincoln nodded in agreement, heading straight for the elevator, Lexa falling into step beside him as they walked down the corridor.

Turning the corner, they caught sight of the elevator guard, who was at his post, calm and collected.

As they reached him, he bowed to his Commander, "Heda." He greeted respectfully.

"Octavia kom Trikru." Lexa said quickly, "Has she passed you today?"

Nodding quickly, the guard gestured to the elevator doors behind him, "She left with Abby kom Skaikru less than two hours ago."

"Did they say where they were going?" Lincoln asked, some of the tension easing off, if she was with Abby he could already hazard a pretty good guess as to where they were.

The guard shook his head hesitantly, "They didn't say where they were headed, but they were talking about an examination, I don't know what of."

Sighing with relief, Lexa nodded, "We'll be going down now." She told him, stepping into the elevator as he slid the doors open.

Once they were closed behind them, she exchanged an amused look with Lincoln and laughed, "I told her Abby would coerce her into allowing her to check the pregnancy was progressing properly."

Lincoln grinned in response, "Octavia swore that she wouldn't give in to her."

"Abby's as stubborn as her daughter." Came Lexa's light response.

* * *

As Lexa and Lincoln stepped into the hospital, the healer sat in the entryway pointed to the stairs wordlessly, already knowing what they would be there for.

Nodding in thanks, they took the stairs two at a time, heading straight down a long corridor before stopping in the doorway to a room.

Octavia waved at them from the bed, where she was sat cross legged as Abby walked around her, rattling off information that Octavia wasn't even pretending to listen to anymore.

Lexa coughed deliberately to attract the attention of the doctor, stepping into the room along with Lincoln.

"I told you they'd come find me." Octavia told Abby, "Didn't expect it to take them this long though."

"I assumed you were having sex with Lincoln."

"I assumed you were tormenting Lexa."

Her boyfriend and best friend immediately defended themselves, each pointing at the other.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." She laughed, hopping off the bed, "I take it you're here to rescue me."

Abby scowled at her, "You are the most difficult patient I've ever had."

Octavia shrugged her shoulder shamelessly, "It could be worse, I paid attention to the important parts."

"It was all important!" Abby cried out in frustration.

"That's a matter of opinion, once we got to things that are more common sense than pregnancy advice I switched off." Octavia told her, before slipping her arms into her coat that Lincoln was holding up for her, having picked it up from the desk near to the door, "Now if you don't mind, I have arrangements for today that don't include hearing about the horrors of childbirth that I'm going to be put through in a few months. I'm sure when I get there I'll just listen to my healer and everything will be fine. I'm very good at following instructions."

Lincoln and Lexa both shook their heads in denial at that, seemingly unconsciously, which almost caused Abby's lip to quirk upwards in a small smile. "Fine, go on then, at the very least you're healthy right now."

"Thanks Abby." Octavia said before she left, giving Abby a genuine smile and then slipping from the room.

Lexa and Lincoln just exchanged a sympathetic look with the doctor before following her out.


	175. Chapter 175

Slipping through the door of their room, Lexa paused as she saw Clarke lying on their bed, propped up on her elbow as she read a book.

Padding over to her, she tugged the book away, kissing her wife before whispering against her mouth, "Come with me."

Grinning at the mischievous look Lexa was giving her, Clarke rolled to the side, her feet hitting the ground.

Before she could even finish tying the laces of her shoes, Lexa had caught hold of her hand, pulling her along.

"Come on." She urged hurriedly, practically running down the corridor with Clarke in tow.

"What are you doing?" Clarke laughed, as Lexa shushed her, pushing the other girl into a small side room that Clarke had never seen before.

Shaking her head, Lexa held a finger to her lips as she carefully peered out through the crack in the door to make sure no one had seen them, when she was certain she turned back to Clarke, "I don't want anyone else finding out about this."

Tilting her head to the side, Clarke just watched her curiously as Lexa began ferreting around behind a set of drapes that hung on the wall opposite the door, "Finding out about what?"

Ignoring the question, Lexa pulled back the drapes victoriously, revealing the ladder set into the alcove behind them, hidden by the thick cloth that had been in front of it.

"Where does that go?" Clarke asked, walking over to her wife and leaning into the alcove to look up the ladder, which disappeared into darkness."

"Follow me." Lexa whispered, catching hold of the ladder and beginning to climb, swiftly and surely, quickening her pace when she heard Clarke begin to follow suit.

Counting under her breath as they went, she eventually paused, calling down for Clarke to wait.

Reaching above her head, she caught hold of a metal bar, tugging it to the side with some difficulty, before pushing with all her strength straight up.

The hatch swung open and she climbed out quickly, offering her hand to Clarke.

As the other girl finally saw where they were she was rendered speechless, staring out across the entire city from the roof of the tower.

"Well?" Lexa asked softly, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist from behind, "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." Clarke told her honestly, "I didn't think it was possible to come up here."

Eyes sparkling with amusement, Lexa pulled her down to sit against a stone ledge, so they could lean back comfortably, far enough from the edge that they would be in no danger of falling.

"How did you think we relit the fire after a storm?"

Shaking her head, Clarke just laughed, "I'd never thought about it."

Humming in the back of her throat, Lexa nodded her head, "Only two people are permitted to know how to get up here, Heda and the person who maintains the fire."

"Three now." Clarke chuckled, "You're always breaking the rules for me."

"You're worth breaking rules for." Lexa whispered, leaning her head against Clarke's shoulder.

They both fell silent, enjoying cool night air, the gentle crackling of the fire at the point of the tower keeping them warm even that high up.

"Do you know what Ellipsism is?" Lexa asked eventually, eyes closed as she curled into Clarke's side.

Shaking her head, Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulders, "No, what?"

Lexa sighed, "It's the word for the sadness that you'll never be able to know how history turns out."

Glancing down at the head of brunette hair that was hiding the face of her wife, Clarke gently rubbed circles against Lexa's shoulder with her thumb, "Have you been thinking about that a lot?"

She felt Lexa nod against her ribs, "I worry for the future, yet I am proud of what we're building. But what causes me most distress it that we'll never know."

"Know what?" Clarke questioned gently.

"Whether any of it was worth anything."

Tapping Lexa on the head gently until she turned her face upwards to look at Clarke's face, Clarke shook her head firmly, "Even if we die tomorrow and then the world ends the very next moment, every moment of this, right here is worth everything." She spoke intensely, "Do you understand me?"

Lexa frowned, "We fight every day, if there's no positive outcome then it was all for nothing."

"No." Clarke denied, "Fighting for something better is what makes it worthwhile, fighting for the hope of what we can make the future into. No matter what happens, you, me, we've changed the future irreversibly. Our ideals, our choices, our failures, our victories, all of them shape what comes next."

Settling back against Clarke's side thoughtfully, Lexa sighed, "Maybe…yes, I suppose your right. I would like to see for myself though."

Clarke chuckled, raising her hand to begin combing through Lexa's hair, massaging the scalp as Lexa practically began purring like a cat. "Well that's just life, we can't know. Maybe we're not meant to. If we knew, we would do things differently and the future we knew would be changed anyway."

Clarke could practically feel Lexa smiling, even though she couldn't see her face, "Anyway," She told Lexa, "Seeing as how you seem to have been picking up new, obscure words, do you have any more?"

"Sonder."

"Ok," Clarke laughed, "I can't even begin to guess that one, what does it mean?"

"The realization that every passer-by has a life as vivid and complex as your own." Lexa answered softly.

Clarke was rendered silent as she considered it, "We are so small." She whispered eventually.

Grinning, Lexa sat up, "That one gave me pause as well. The idea that we are just a small part of other people lives. Imagine the life of someone in Floukru who has seen us just once, that's all we are to them, a brief glimpse and then lost in a sea of other experiences. Their lives spilling out into thousands of others, in the connections that link people together, all of whom in turn cannot comprehend the complexity of our lives just as we can't comprehend theirs."

Groaning, Clarke slumped back, holding her hand over her eyes, "I think you've given me a headache."


	176. Chapter 176

Abby frowned at Kane as she met him coming back towards the corridor their guest rooms where on, "Have you seen Clarke today?"

He shook his head, "No, and I haven't see any of the others either, I was looking for Lexa in the throne room but there isn't even a guard posted at the door."

Glancing over her shoulder, Abby pointed back towards the lift, "I asked the guard on the lift why it seemed so quiet up here today and he told me that everyone but him was ordered off this floor today."

"What are they up to?" Kane breathed softly, straining his ears to hear something.

Moment after they had both fallen silent, they heard a sudden shriek piercing the air.

Jumping, the span around to look down the corridor, where they suddenly saw Ontari hurtling towards them as fast as her legs could carry her.

As the ice warrior reached them, she seized hold of their wrists and yanked them sideways into a bedroom.

Pushing them towards the sofa in the centre of the room, she hissed at them, "Say you haven't seen me."  
They barely had time for their brains to register what had happened before Lexa suddenly appeared in the doorway, eyes shining under her war paint as she padded into the room, a wooden staff clasped in her hand.

"Where is she?" She growled, eyes darting back and forth.

Kane and Abby exchanged a look before just shaking their heads, "Who? We haven't seen anyone, we were actually looking for you to ask-?"

Lexa disappeared before they could finish, the door swinging shut behind them.

Swinging the door open, Ontari hopped out of the closet, cracking her neck as she hefted the staff she was holding in her own hand, "Mochof." She smiled, before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kane called, "What the hell is going on?"

Pausing, Ontari looked back at him, "Raven keeps telling us about old games. This one was originally meant for children but we have added our own twist."

"You're playing hide and seek?" Abby asked disbelievingly.

Nodding, with a bright smile, Ontari offered her staff up for them to look at, "And if Lexa finds us, she has to battle us to the ground and take our coin." She told them, holding up a large, uneven silver coin from her pocket.

"And the point of this game?" Kane asked wearily.

Ontari hummed for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "It's just some harmless fun, if Lexa retrieves all the coins before sundown she wins. But if anyone still has there's then they win."

Leaving no time for any further questions, she ducked back out of the room.

 **A/N: This one will be a two part chapter, I was going to write it all tonight but it's been a really long day and I just want to get some sleep.**


	177. Chapter 177

Abby didn't know whether to be amused or in complete despair at the resulting chaos from the game that had been played all throughout the day.

Despite her pregnancy, Octavia had been one of the most vicious competitors, throwing Raven to the wolves early on by trapping her in a corridor with Lexa whilst she had Lincoln carry her to safety on the other side of the tower.

It was only Ontari's intervention that enabled Raven to escape still clutching her coin, although the Azgeda warrior had taken a blow to the leg that had her limping from that point onwards, even if she hadn't been eliminated just yet.

Lexa had grown increasingly determined as the day wore on, vowing that no one would escape her as she stalked through room after room.

Abby and Kane had attempted to slip away but when they reached the elevator, the guard informed them that no one was to enter or leave that way, and when they reached the stairwell, it had been barricaded.

"What are we going to do?" Kane asked, glancing out of the window tiredly, "There's still another two hours left of this absurd game of theirs and were stuck in the middle of it."

Shaking her head, Abby just sighed, "No one's after us, so I think we just have to wait it out."

A sudden scream out in the hallway caught their attention, leaping to their feet, they raced to the door.

Clarke and Lexa were facing each other down from opposite ends of the hallway, a sword tightly grasped in their right hands.

Ontari was scrambling to get to her feet next to Clarke, clutching her arm, where black blood was dripping down over her fingers.

Octavia was grabbing for Ontari's good arm to drag her away and out of sight, whilst Clarke held Lexa at bay.

"Think this through ai hodnes." Lexa called to Clarke, her voice low and predatory, "What is their safety really worth to you?"

"You are far too competitive for your own good." Clarke answered, with a shake of her head, "It's getting close to sundown and the only coin you have is Lincoln's. You can't win… Heda."

Fingers tightening on the hilt of her sword, Lexa snarled, eyes shining as she stalked a little closer, "Let me pass and I'll spare you. You and you alone I will allow to beat me at this wretched game."

"Not likely." Clarke growled, before turning quickly, "Now Raven!"

A door midway between the two wives suddenly flew open, releasing an avalanche of furniture that effectively blocked off the corridor.

"No!" Lexa screamed angrily, darting forwards, only to find that Clarke had already disappeared, and it would take more time than it was worth trying to clear the blockage. Muttering furiously under her breath, she span on her heel and sprinted back down, forced to find a circular route around their barricade.

Kane shook his head, as he exchanged a look with Abby. "Waiting it out it is, and maybe we should lock this door."


	178. Chapter 178

Poking his head through their bedroom door warily, Lincoln cleared his throat to draw the attention of Octavia, who was sitting up in bed, glaring at the opposite wall.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to look at him, teeth bared as she hissed at him, "What now?"

"I just wanted to ask if you needed anything?" He asked gently, entering the room but staying out of range just in case.

Octavia's expression twisted angrily as she gestured down to her stomach, "I need your son to stop kicking me, I can't do anything because I'm huge, and now I can't even sleep!"

After a long moment of silence, Octavia's anger faded into confusion at the awed look that Lincoln was suddenly wearing, "What's happening to your face right now?"

"You said my son." He whispered, abandoning his caution, and coming to sit beside her on the bed.

Softening, Octavia smiled, placing her hand over Lincoln's own, which had come to rest on her stomach, "Well I couldn't really keep saying it, and I don't know, right now it just feels like a boy."

"Maybe," Lincoln nodded thoughtfully, "But I really think we might be having a daughter."

"You think so, or you hope so?" Octavia laughed.

Laughing along with her, he swung his legs up on the bed, so he could lie down with his head in her lap.

"It doesn't matter whether you're my son or my daughter. You're never going to feel alone or unloved. You already have a huge family, and me and your mum are so excited to meet you." Lincoln spoke tenderly, before beginning to ramble on about Polis and their home.

He became so wrapped up in talking to the child, that he failed to notice the tears that Octavia failed to hold back as she rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." She whispered to him.


End file.
